Pour Une Famille
by Byakkance
Summary: A la fin de sa deuxième année à Poudlard, Harry est en passe de réaliser son rêve: obtenir une véritable famille. Quand la Magie s'en mêle pour offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux au jeune sorcier, rien n'est vraiment simple ! La magie a toujours un prix et fait tomber les masques. Slash à venir ! Bashing Dumbledore! Personnages OOC !
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonjour à toutes ! Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Ici Byakkance votre fidèle farceur, spécialement pour vous ! Appelez-moi simplement Byak' le fou !_**

 ** _Je vous présente donc ma première fiction postée ici ! Pour une Famille ! Il s'agit d'une fiction Family – Suspens avec une bonne dose de slash à venir mais pas tout de suite. Soyez patients !_**

 ** _Sinon que dire à part du bashing, des personnages OOC, de l'émotion, de la folie et de la magie ! :-P_**

 ** _Je dédicace cette fiction à ma Bêta–Lectrice ShannaRya à qui je souhaite, avec cette fiction, un TRÈS JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_**

 ** _La fiction est déjà assez bien avancée, on est à 12 chapitres terminés et presqu'autant corrigés ! Je posterai en général un chapitre par semaine, soit le VENDREDI !_**

 ** _Je pense vous avoir tout dit ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira ! On se retrouve plus bas !_**

 **L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ! Rien ne m'appartient pour le moment ! Ça changera par la suite, soyez en sûrs !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 1:** **Fin de la Seconde Année**

Assis dans le Poudlard Express en direction de la gare King Cross, Harry Potter repensait à sa seconde année qui venait de s'achever. Comme la première, elle avait été chargée de rebondissements et de problèmes, et visiblement Voldemort n'en avait pas terminé avec lui. La voix de Ron qui se disputait avec Hermione, à propos des devoirs de vacances mais également du chat de cette dernière, le sortit de ses pensées. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis, il sourit en croisant le regard de la jeune Ginny qui rougit furieusement en baissant les yeux. « Encore une autre folle » pensa-t-il dans un soupir mental. Son esprit s'en retourna à son fil de pensées.

L'année avait pourtant mal commencée… Il aurait dû se douter que l'année serait encore rocambolesque. Cependant de là à être aussi catastrophique, il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Un elfe de maison qui débarque chez les Dursley pour lui déconseiller de retourner à Poudlard, il faut bien avouer que c'est déjà prometteur.

La rencontre des Malfoy avec le lot d'insultes père/fils n'avait rien de spécial. C'est dans leur nature après tout, être poli c'est comme leur demander de saluer un moldu. Ca pourrait leur être fatal avec le nimbus 2001 coincé là où il ne faut pas… Bref la rencontre Malfoy fut un parcours de santé, mais la voie 9 ¾ bloquée et le fait d'avoir raté le Poudlard Express auraient dû lui faire comprendre que l'année ne serait absolument pas calme. On ne pouvait pas faire plus éloigné de la vérité que ça !

Arrivés au château, ils ont été accueillis par un saule cogneur complètement frappé, suivi d'un petit rendez-vous nocturne avec Monsieur le Professeur Snape… Harry avait simplement écopé d'une retenue et d'un avertissement rapportés à ses tuteurs… La joie ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, le train pouvait s'arrêter … Il n'était absolument pas pressé de les revoir ! Il allait se faire exploser, ça il le savait ! Pas besoin de voir le futur pour ça !

Enfin bon, entre les voix qu'il était visiblement le seul à entendre, suivies de la première pétrification, il n'y avait pas à dire l'année avait été complètement dingue, pire que le sourire de Monsieur le Professeur Snape quand il attaque les points de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, depuis quand il l'appelait « Monsieur le Professeur » ?! Ah oui ! Depuis que Snape l'avait défendu des accusations de Rusard, l'homme avait gagné son respect, et ce, même s'il venait à le traiter de bouse de dragon un jour ! Alors là c'était officiel, il aurait pu pleuvoir de la fiente de licorne que ça ne l'aurait pas du tout étonné.

Enfin bon, revenons à nos hippogriffes, apprendre qu'il pourrait exister une Chambre contenant un monstre capable de chasser les nés moldus, ça aurait pu lui faire complètement peur mais à quoi bon paniquer ? Il était certain qu'il se retrouverait au milieu de toute cette histoire qu'il le veuille ou non. Une fois de plus il avait raison ! Le match de quidditch lui avait aussi laissé un arrière-goût de paranoïa avec une poursuite infernale, merci stupide cognard ! Un bras cassé puis un os absent, non mais si ce n'est pas de la folie…

Entre Lokhart, l'incompétent de service et son idiotie de club de duel, Poudlard n'était pas sorti de la chaumière ! Grâce à cet incapable et aussi à Malfoy fils toute l'école avait découvert qu'il était un fourchelangue et, magnifique, la réaction des élèves avaient été au dessus du niveau de bêtise attendu. Sa simple présence les terrifiait et visiblement il n'était plus le bienvenu dans leurs activités.

Qu'importe, il avait toujours Hermione, et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, et Ron dans une moindre mesure. Son instinct, qui le tenait en vie depuis toujours, lui soufflait qu'il aurait mal s'il ne faisait pas attention. Alors il restait sur ses gardes même si ça semblait paranoïaque. Ceci dit, avec un psychopathe à ses trousses, ça devient un peu une seconde nature.

Pattenrond sauta sur Harry pour venir s'y installer tranquillement sous le regard choqué d'Hermione, dégouté de Ron et outré de Ginny. Harry regarda tout le monde et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il y a un problème les gars ? demanda calmement Harry.

\- Ben vieux, la boule de poils s'est crue chez elle ou quoi ! s'exclama Ron.

\- Aucun Harry, s'écria Hermione en souriant au tableau que formait son chat et son meilleur ami. C'est juste rare que Pattenrond soit aussi tactile avec les gens, d'habitude il fuit les câlins des autres. Alors le voir venir en chercher je trouve ça vraiment fascinant.

\- C'est juste une sale boule de poils sans gêne ! réfuta Ron.

\- Ron laisse les tranquilles ! intervint enfin Ginny tout en fusillant le chat du regard.

Harry, lui, s'en fichait royalement, le chat ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire. Il y trouvait un certain réconfort. Au moins cette histoire de pétrifications en chaîne était résolue. Plus besoin d'utiliser de polynectar et de philtre de mandragore ! Hermione et les autres étaient revenus à leur état normal. En parlant de normal, un sourire se dessina sur son visage en repensant à Hagrid qui trouvait normal d'élever une araignée géante. Quoique, peut-être est-ce normal pour un demi-géant. Allez savoir !

 **HP ~ PUF**

La partie la plus intéressante dans toute cette histoire avait, sans aucun doute, été la rencontre avec Tom Riddle. Ce jeune homme était donc déjà taré avant de quitter Poudlard. Par Merlin, les psychopathes se formaient donc dès le plus jeune âge. Voldemort-gamin avait donc créé un souvenir qu'il pourrait utiliser pour revenir ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. Ce type était donc un fou furieux à n'en pas douter. En tout cas, être entré dans la Chambre et l'éboulement créé par l'incompétent, avait eu beaucoup de bons côtés. Maintenant, il s'était fait trois nouveaux amis, une folle obsédée à l'idée de chambouler l'ordre, un autre tout aussi fou au langage sacrément fleuri et un sadique bavard qui, une fois la période d'acceptation passée avait du mal à se taire. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'ils soient différents. Ils étaient absolument géniaux. D'ailleurs, ensemble, ils formaient une fine équipe.

Quand Tom avait lâché le basilic sur Harry et que Fumseck était intervenu avec le Choixpeau, c'était devenu tout simplement folklorique. Un sourire idiot apparu sur le visage d'Harry qui se plongeait dans son souvenir, feignant de dormir pour avoir la paix du côté de ses compagnons de compartiment.

 ** _#Flashback_**

Le Tom-souvenir venait de lâcher le basilic pour s'occuper d'Harry. Un trémolo enchanteur retentit dans toute la caverne que formait la Chambre.

\- Voilà donc la précieuse aide de Dumbledore ? argua Tom Riddle. Un oiseau chanteur et un chapeau miteux !

\- Ça pue à bord ! hurla le Choixpeau avant d'atteindre Harry.

\- Sale pute à bâbord ! chanta Fumseck.

Harry sursauta en se tournant dans la direction de Fumseck qui tournoyait tranquillement dans les airs. Tom Riddle, lui, restait figé avec un air ahuri.

\- Regarde-moi cette face écailleuse ! ricana Fumseck, autant qu'un phoenix le peut. Non mais ma pauvre, c'est pas parce que tu changes de peau que ça ne t'empêche pas de n'être autre chose qu'une vieille peau. A bouffer du rat, tu as dû chopper une maladie, sale peste.

\- Attends que je te plume sale cervelle de piaf ! siffla le basilic.

\- Tue le gamin, siffla Voldemort-gamin.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça s'il te plaît, intervint Harry.

\- Le fourchelangue ne te sera d'aucune utilité, il n'obéit qu'à moi ! se pavana Tom Riddle.

\- Si tu le tues, tu ne seras rien de plus qu'une pauvre vieille peau qui aura attaqué un de ses maîtres, balança le Choixpeau. Tu ne peux pas nier que la magie de Serpentard coule dans ses veines et puis c'est un enfant de Godric alors réfléchis bien, idiote, au lieu de le menacer.

Harry qui avait gardé les yeux fermés depuis l'apparition du basilic, reçut un violent coup d'aile derrière la tête.

\- Non mais tu nous fais quoi là morveux ! roucoula Fumseck. C'est pas l'heure de dormir ! Tu feras ta sieste plus tard et puis quoi encore !

\- Idiot, il a peur de mourir en croisant son regard, attaqua le Choixpeau pour toute réponse.

\- Je ne te ferai pas de mal, jeune enfant, siffla le basilic.

\- Non mais c'est quoi cette blague, ce ne peut être autre chose ! hurla Tom Riddle.

\- SSSILENCE, gronda le basilic en sifflant toutes sortes d'insultes aussi venimeuses les unes que les autres envers celui qui venait de parler. Je n'attaquerai pas un enfant et encore moins celui qui porte la magie de deux des quatre fondateurs. Enfant quel est ton nom ?

\- Harry, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Euh…répondit un Harry complètement abasourdi par la tournure des événements.

\- Enchantée Harry, je suis Shanasssya, impératrice des serpents et familier de Salazar Serpentard ! se présenta le basilic.

\- Moi de même ! répondit Harry en regardant le serpent de vingt mètres de long. Comment se fait-il que je puisse vous regarder dans les yeux ?

\- Oh c'est simple, je peux contrôler mon regard et tuer qui je veux ! Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de te faire de mal. Par contre, je vais devoir me débarrasser du crétin qui m'a obligé à faire de si sombres besognes ! Fumseck !

Ce dernier s'envola et prit le journal sous le bras d'une Ginny d'une couleur cadavérique et le lâcha dans la bouche du basilic où suintait une bonne dose de venin. Tom commença à perdre de la consistance puis à se friper et devint finalement aussi rabougri qu'un pruneau, jusqu'à exploser dans une grande flaque noire au sol.

\- Pauvre tâche ! roucoula méchamment Fumseck.

\- Bien, je l'ai scellé mais il est encore en vie ! siffla doucement le basilic. Fumseck, fais quelque chose pour que la morveuse dorme encore.

Le phœnix s'approcha de la jeune Weasley et souffla une étrange fumée sur le visage de la gamine.

\- La moche au bois dormant devrait dormir encore plusieurs heures ! s'exclama le phœnix visiblement ravi de sa petite action. Bien, le mioche et l'écailleuse, écoutez bien, j'explique la situation.

\- Tu es un des héritiers de Salazar et Dumby pense qu'il va pouvoir s'amuser avec toi pour observer l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. Il ne sait pas que tu as un lien avec les deux fondateurs et c'est parfait. Tes prochaines années promettent d'être aussi dingues, voire pire que cette année-ci. De toute façon, nous, on va te surveiller. C'est la fin de l'année et tu repars bientôt chez tes moldus et je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de revenir comme un décharné, alors pour cet été on ne peut pas faire grand-chose mais les choses vont changer ! On a entendu la vieille hippie dire qu'une étoile commençait à se pencher sur ton destin. Ce qu'elle ne lui a pas dit c'est qu'en réalité c'est quelqu'un qui se penche sur ton cas. Apparemment, le vieux dingue demande chaque semaine une prédiction à la face de hippie. Elle a commencé à lui annoncer que la mort se penche sur ton cas. Un jour, elle est venue me dire que tu étais en danger et que la fameuse mort dont elle parle tous les jours c'est pour faire chier Dumby-des-strangulots. Minnie et la hippie gardent un œil sur toi. Le piaf et moi, on l'a à l'œil mais il ne se doute absolument de rien, lâcha le Choixpeau en terminant avec une cruelle grimace sur la « face ».

\- Qui sont ces Minnie et Hippie ? siffla Shanasssya.

\- La prof de Métamorphose qui est directrice de maison du gosse, Minerva Mc Gonagall alias Minnie, commença le phénix.

\- Et la hippie, c'est la prof de Divination, Trelawney. Elle m'a fait une petite prédiction le concernant, en l'absence du vieux, termina le Choixpeau. Elle dit : « Ne craignez pas, le vent du Nord entendra votre voix et la glace au cœur du soleil, le rêve de l'enfant réalisera ! Ne craignez surtout pas ! »

\- Une prophétie ! J'ai donc un jeune maître très intéressant ! siffla joyeusement le basilic. Il va falloir faire une petite mise en scène pour que le vieillard pense que tu m'as terrassé ! Choixpeau, Tas de plumes, Harry ? Une idée ?

\- Le vieux m'a donné l'épée de Godric pour la remettre au petit pour te tuer, chanta froidement l'antique item.

\- Enfant sort l'épée du Choixpeau et plante la vers le bout de mon corps, ne t'inquiète pas ! siffla Shanasssya en voyant Harry blêmir. Entre le phœnix et les eaux chargées de magie de Poudlard, je guérirai dans la minute.

\- D'accord mais je suis désolé… s'excusa piteusement le jeune sorcier.

 ** _Flashback#_**

 **HP ~ PUF**

Et effectivement Shanasssya avait guéri dans la minute. Harry était reparti grâce à Fumseck avec Weasley et compagnie. Il avait ensuite trouvé Dumbledore pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était exactement passé, de façon revisitée, dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et en bonus, il avait même réussi à libérer Dobby de l'emprise de la « si tendre » famille Malfoy ! Tout compte fait, cette fin d'année avait été parfaitement amusante. Il avait reçu une écaille de basilic et le Choixpeau en avait fait un médaillon. L'item était absolument magnifique et était indétectable et totalement invisible.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, le train fut en gare et ce fut avec un lourd soupir qu'il dût se résigner à retourner chez ses tuteurs.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **Voilà, voilà,voilà !**_

 _ **C'en est fini pour ce premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !**_

 _ **J'attends avec impatience vos retours, vos avis, vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et soirée !**_

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous ! **_

_**A très vite !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?**

 **Merci aux followers, aux favoris, aux reviewers mais également aux lecteurs !**

 **Merci pour vos** **reviews les anonymes: Guest, Lyl et Emlyn !**

 **Je suis ravi de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît !**

 **Votre Byak' en est très touché !**

 **C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 !**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling possède Harry Potter et son univers mais je possède le reste !** **Héhé !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 2: Privet Drive**

En sortant du train Harry salua brièvement la famille Weasley, se faisant étouffer par la matrone, il lui sembla entendre ses os craquer quand elle desserra enfin son étreinte. Les jumeaux, eux, se contentèrent simplement de lui ébouriffer les cheveux davantage au possible. Il se rendit rapidement du côté moldu de la gare et à peine eut-il quitté la partie sorcière de la gare qu'il se figea. Devant lui se tenait un Vernon Dursley au teint rougit par la colère.

\- Garçon magne-toi que l'on quitte ce sale lieu plein d'anormaux comme toi, grogna le cachalot.

\- Très bien oncle Vernon, souffla Harry dont le nœud à l'estomac se resserra dangereusement.

Sa tante Pétunia le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte sans intérêt préférant caresser les joues abominablement grosses de son cousin Dudley. « Le petit Dudlynouchet à sa maman a encore bigrement grossi » pensa-t-il joyeusement. Une fois le chariot vidé dans le coffre de la voiture, cette dernière démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, envoyant par la même Harry face contre le siège avant. Dudley s'esclaffa comme un porcin face à la malchance de son cousin. Pétunia de son côté pinçait les lèvres en signe de dégoût et d'agacement. Aucune parole ne fut échanger de tout le trajet jusqu'au numéro 4 Privet Drive. A peine arrivé, Harry sortit de la voiture aussi vite que l'exigeait toujours son oncle « afin que son anormalité ne contamine pas les biens des honnêtes gens ». Dès que le cachalot en sortit Harry se prit une magistrale claque derrière la tête le laissant à moitié sonné. Il trouva néanmoins la force de rester debout et de débarquer sa malle ainsi que la cage d'Hedwidge qui gonfla ses plumes en signe de mécontentement face aux actions de ce simili de famille. A l'instant où la porte d'entrée fut fermée, la main de l'oncle s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry.

\- Comment as-tu osé sale petit ingrat ! A peine parti que tu nous crée déjà des problèmes, vociféra l'homme obèse. Recevoir une lettre de tes anormaux de professeurs pour nous indiquer que tu ne respectes pas les règles ! Et si un voisin avait vu cette foutue chouette avec un stupide courrier pour nous parler de tes actions tout aussi stupides ! Qu'en aurait-il été de notre réputation ! Nous sommes des gens respectables espèce de sale monstre ! Te garder aussi longtemps chez nous était déjà trop généreux de notre part ! Tu serais bon pour un orphelinat, c'est là qu'est ta véritable place ou dans une foire pour monstre comme toi ! Immondice, hurla Vernon en abattant cette fois son point sur le visage du pauvre enfant qui n'avait rien demandé. Disparais dans ta chambre et que l'on ne te revoit plus ! Hors de ma vue ! beugla-t-il en attrapant Harry sans la moindre délicatesse pour le bousculer vers les escaliers. Et bien évidemment tu seras privé de nourriture pendant une semaine !

Pendant tout ce temps Pétunia n'avait pipé mot et regardait le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux avec une lueur appréciative. Dudley, lui, riait à gorge déployée encourageant même son père à en rajouter généreusement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry, lui, n'avait pas parlé, il avait obéit avec une vitesse inquiétante. « Au moins, ça c'est mieux passé que prévu ! » se dit-il avec soulagement, tout en ne laissant rien paraître sur son visage. Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il regarda sa chouette qui le scrutait avec inquiétude, elle hulula doucement comme s'informant de l'état de son ami. Harry lui sourit et passa ses doigts à travers les barreaux pour une douce caresse sur la tête de la noble amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais bien, vraiment, dit Harry en regardant sa chouette dans les yeux afin de lui prouver que tout allait bien.

Voyant la tête de sa chouette se mettre sur le côté en regardant son visage déjà légèrement tuméfié. Harry sourit et poussa un léger soupir.

\- J'ai pas mal de choses à te raconter mais pour l'instant ce que tu dois savoir c'est que d'ici la fin de la nuit je serai guéri et donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. D'ailleurs si tu vois Fumseck ou un serpent aux yeux jaunes, ne t'inquiètent pas ce sont des amis.

Et ainsi Harry lui raconta les derniers événements, Lokhart, la Chambre, Voldemort, Fumseck, Éventrail le Choixpeau et Shanasssya le basilic. Durant tout le temps où il parla les yeux d'Hedwige brillaient au gré de ses émotions, horrifiée et contrariée au sujet de Voldemort et de la Weasley à cause de qui son maître avait été exclu des autres pour son don, amusée par les chamailleries et l'ingéniosité des trois comparses pour tromper Dumbledore et bien entendu extrêmement fière de son jeune maître en tant que double descendant des fondateurs. Son regard s'était néanmoins assombri en entendant parler du comportement du vieillard envers son précieux enfant. Harry avait sursauté en voyant le regard de sa chouette, si lumineux et brillant d'intelligence d'habitude, s'assombrir de colère. Il avait alors détourné la conversation, Hedwige le laissa faire comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête et le respectant davantage pour cette attention. Harry lui raconta donc que Shanasssya lui avait donné une de ses écailles qu'elle avait imbibées de son venin pour qu'il agisse comme une forme de charme de protection tant physique que magique. De ce fait, les coups avaient perdu en intensité arrivés en contact avec son corps. Toutefois, les autres ne s'en rendaient pas compte et pour eux, Harry semblait souffrir le martyr. Pour cette petite illusion additionnelle, il fallait remercier Eventrail et son sadisme. Concernant le charme de guérison accélérée, c'était du fait de Fumseck qui savait bien que la vie du jeune sorcier n'était pas rose grâce à tout ce que le Choixpeau lui avait rapporté de ce qu'il avait pu voir dans l'esprit de l'enfant lors de sa répartition.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La nuit arriva plus rapidement que ne l'avait prévu Harry et la faim commença à le torturer. Il sortit de sa poche quelques confiseries qu'il avait achetées dans le train et les partagea avec Hedwige qui hulula de plaisir.

Après ce rapide repas, Harry entendit très distinctement le son de la télévision que devaient regarder le père et le fils Dursley. Il soupira douloureusement et regretta rapidement son départ de Poudlard. Au moins, là-bas, il était peut-être dans une cage en or mais on lui donnait l'impression qu'il existait. Un doux hululement le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il leva un regard larmoyant vers sa chouette.

\- Tu sais Hedwige, parfois je voudrais ne pas avoir existé, commença le jeune sorcier. Pas si c'est pour vivre comme ça. Je voudrais tellement avoir une famille, une vraie, qui m'aimerait pour qui je suis. Juste Harry ! Pas de Harry Potter, pas de fils de votre père. Plus de tout ça ! J'aimerais avoir des parents qui me disent que je leur ressemble, quelqu'un qui me gronde quand je fais une bêtise, qui se soucie de moi quand je suis malade, quelqu'un qui prend de mes nouvelles ou même des choses plus idiotes. Quand j'étais dans la Chambre des Secrets, j'ai réalisé que j'en avais assez d'être celui qui protège tous les autres. Qui me protège quand je suis toujours seul ou dans les soucis ? Et puis quand j'ai vu Éventrail, Fumseck et Shanasssya se disputer aussi joyeusement, j'ai réalisé que c'était ça que je voulais par dessus tout. C'est ce qu'ont les Weasley que je n'aurai jamais... Et Merlin seul sait ce que je donnerais pour obtenir une vraie famille comme ça. Peut-être que je n'aurai jamais de parents mais avoir un frère ça serait tellement génial. Enfin génial pour moi... lâcha amèrement Harry. Pour lui ce ne serait que des problèmes. Après tout je n'attire rien de bon...

\- Donc tu estimes que nous ne sommes rien de bon, siffla une voie légèrement hargneuse derrière lui.

Sursautant violemment, Harry se retourna vers la voix.

\- Je suis désolé ma Tante, souffla-t-il s'attendant déjà à une pluie de coups.

\- Il a pris la vieille écaille pour la jument ! explosa de rire Fumseck devant les yeux incrédules d'Harry complètement sonné.

Harry balaya sa petite chambre du regard et vit Fumseck, Éventrail, Shanasssya et Dobby devant lui. Le basilic avait énormément rétréci et était enroulé autour du petit corps de Dobby, sa tête reposant paresseusement sur celle de Dobby. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant la porte. Tout le monde sembla comprendre sa crainte informulée.

\- Pas de souci à se faire pour les moldus. Charme de silence posé par Dobby, sort de répulsion posé par le chapeau miteux et avec la présence du sac d'écailles plus besoin de repousse moldus. C'est comme avec les araignées, ils fuient devant.

Cette remarque attira un sourire à Harry qui en profita pour essuyer ses yeux larmoyants. Hedwige pu enfin sortir de sa cage grâce à Dobby et observa minutieusement les nouveaux arrivants. Chacun se prêta au jeu, même le basilic. À cet instant précis, la petite chouette ressemblait davantage à une mère poule qui étudie les fréquentations de son enfant qu'à un simple familier. Harry finit par exploser de rire devant l'attitude extrêmement gênée de Dobby face au regard lourd de reproches que lui envoya la chouette. Hedwige finit par se calmer et alla faire son petit ménage dans les cheveux d'Harry qu'elle tentait de lisser de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avec ses propres plumes.

De son côté Dobby avait fait apparaître un plateau bien chargé et différents types de nourriture pour Harry et ses convives.

\- Dobby va rester quelques temps avec toi pour te surveiller et te protéger, commença Éventrail.

\- De toute façon c'est pas comme s'il était extrêmement occupé en ce moment, lança Fumseck avec tout son tact.

\- Et cela nous rassurera de ne pas te savoir seul, même si effectivement tu as ta chère amie qui veille sur toi. Tu conviendras que la pauvre est dans une cage et qu'elle n'a que peu de moyens de te protéger, n'en prends pas ombrage très chère. De plus, vu les créatures chevalines et bovines avec lesquelles tu vis, mon enfant, je serais plus soulagée de te savoir dans la forêt interdite, termina l'impératrice des serpents.

\- En plus, Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, Dobby peut rester invisible et apposer des sorts complexes même pour les meilleurs sorciers, déclara Dobby en bombant le torse.

\- Très bien, merci, merci à vous tous ! sourit un Harry ému.

En effet, en plus de dix ans, c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui montrait autant d'attention.

\- Fumseck, il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser, prononça doucement Harry comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander était dangereux. Comment se fait-il que tu parles comme cela ? Et comment est-ce possible que tout le monde te comprenne Shanasssya ?

\- C'est simple, j'ai toujours parlé mais les sorciers ne l'ont jamais su ! Et pour mon registre si étendu, c'est encore plus simple ! piaffa Fumseck avec dédain. Imagine-toi dans une vie où tout le monde te traite comme un imbécile, disons que ça n'aide pas à garder un vocabulaire distingué ! Ceci dit, si tout le monde était comme toi j'irais bien mieux ! Dépêche-toi de me récupérer que je sois enfin heureux avec les autres comparses.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, s'écrivant une note mentale de demander plus d'explications plus tard.

\- En ce qui concerne le fait que les autres me comprennent, eh bien de ce que je peux voir dans ta magie, ta magie forme une sorte de pont entre nous tous ! Normalement, jamais un elfe de maison ou même une chouette n'avait pu rester en ma noble présence sans tressaillir et pourtant le résultat est devant nous. Je ne vais pas me plaindre ça me changera de ces années de solitude ! s'excita joyeusement le basilic.

Tout ce petit monde dîna tranquillement, préparant un léger programme pour les semaines à venir. La journée, Harry vivrait normalement, enfin, autant qu'il était possible de le faire avec les moldus néanmoins, les soirées, il recevrait la visite des quatre phénomènes qu'il nommait mentalement « les Quatre Mousquetaires » d'après un livre qu'il avait lu en cachette à la bibliothèque de l'école.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans le grand nord, dans une école de sorcellerie perdue dans les montagnes, un jeune homme marchait avec des camarades quand il se figea subitement. Il ressentit une seconde fois une sensation étrange depuis sa magie. Cela ressemblait à un ronronnement venu du cœur même de sa magie. Elle s'agita légèrement et le jeune homme, oubliant la conversation que lui faisaient ses camarades, revint sur ses pas. Il se retrouva devant une immense et lourde porte en bois sculpté. Comme émergeant enfin, il toqua trois coups à la porte. Quand on l'y invita, il entra d'un pas calme.

\- Professeur, pardonnez cette visite tardive, serait-il possible de m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants ?, dit le jeune homme d'une voix mesurée.

\- J'allais vaquer à mes occupations, mais vous êtes déjà là monsieur Riddle-Gaunt, dites-moi, répondit le dit professeur avec un léger soupir agacé.

Se retournant, un homme semblant avoir moins de la trentaine fit un doux sourire au jeune homme face à lui. Il sortit sa baguette et dans un mouvement de baguette des plus complexes, apposa de nombreux sorts garantissant la tranquillité de la conversation à venir. Le jeune homme s'approcha rapidement de l'homme en voyant le sourire satisfait qui apparut sur les traits de ce dernier. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en souriant.

\- Oncle Lus, j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange avec ma magie, s'exclama le jeune homme tout excité en laissant derrière lui son masque glacial.

\- Explique-toi Salem ! Dis m'en plus, s'excita à son tour l'oncle Lus.

\- Eh bien pour tout te dire, c'était comme la magie de l'Inutile avec une nuance plus douce et plus chaude. Je ne saurais réellement l'expliquer mais je peux certifier qu'il ne s'agit ni de la magie de père, ni de celle de Voldemort, exposa Salem.

\- Selon toi, s'agit-il de la même personne ? interrogea l'oncle retournant à son rôle de professeur.

\- C'est difficile à dire, il semble y avoir plusieurs entités car je ressens plusieurs magies, rétorqua le jeune homme. Le plus troublant est qu'en tentant d'analyser la magie qui me semblait familière, j'y ai découvert plusieurs autres magies liées entre elles. Pour être plus précis, c'est comme si cette magie cohabitait avec une autre. Visualise la cohabitation de ses deux magies comme le cœur d'une toile d'araignée tissée avec six magies différentes !

\- Salem, souffla l'homme perdant quelques couleurs. Es-tu sûr du nombre de magies ? N'y en avait-il pas plus ? Tu t'es peut-être trompé ?!

\- Oncle Lus, je ne sais pas ce qui te trouble de la sorte mais tu connais, comme moi, mon don et de ce fait, je ne peux pas me tromper dans la lecture des magies. Ce qui veut simplement dire que la réponse t'effraie et cela doit être extrêmement grave, finit le jeune Salem.

L'homme se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche de lui, ferma les yeux et garda le silence un long moment. Quand il les ouvrit, une seule expression traversa ses prunelles grises démontrant à quel point cette nouvelle le bouleversait. Quand il reprit la parole, ce fut avec une voix mesurée et sombre.

\- Alors ton père a créé un deuxième Horcruxe vivant ! lâcha le professeur. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait en faisant cela mais nous devons le trouver le plus rapidement.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin jusqu'où ira-t-il encore, souffla le plus jeune sous le choc. Il va me falloir faire des recherches. Je retournerai chez le vieux Zantus. C'est le plus grand spécialiste dans cette sombre branche de la magie. Je vais le prévenir de ma visite de ce pas. Oncle Lus, m'accompagneras-tu encore ?

\- Pas cette fois mon grand, s'excusa le professeur, je suis bloqué avec la stupide surveillance de Karkaroff. Il a besoin de tout le personnel pour tout le mois de juillet. Je suis désolé. De plus il semble ne pas me faire confiance, ricana-t-il.

\- Tu m'étonnes, je m'en occuperai personnellement à mon retour, rit froidement le jeune Salem. Finalement, être le fils n'est pas totalement inutile. Je peux encore tenir ses chiens en laisse. Je te laisse, passe une bonne soirée.

\- Bonne soirée mon grand, pense à répondre à Durkil, il m'a envoyé un courrier pour réclamer ta présence à la sortie du bateau, sourit tendrement le plus âgé.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, rit franchement Salem. J'imagine que je dois lui transmettre tes amitiés !

\- Ce serait vraiment aimable de ta part, répondit l'oncle Lus.

Après avoir retiré tous les sorts d'intimité, le professeur raccompagna le jeune homme à la porte. En ouvrant, il tomba sur le regard, tantôt inquiet, tantôt inquisiteur, de quatre jeunes hommes attendant visiblement leur camarade. Le masque froid en place, le professeur les gratifia simplement d'un élégant signe de tête. A peine la porte refermée que l'un des garçons ouvrit immédiatement la bouche.

\- Riddle ! Tu nous as laissé en plan alors qu'on s'organisait pour l'été, s'exclama un jeune garçon dans un russe agressif.

\- Je vois, mon don en a simplement décidé autrement Poliakoff, lâcha froidement Salem.

\- Tu ne viendras donc pas avec nous, une fois de plus, grogna le susnommé Poliakoff.

\- Laisse-le tranquille, intervint un grand brun au visage élégant. Se tournant vers le jeune Riddle, il lui demanda franchement. Ce n'est rien de grave j'espère, Riddle ?

\- Rien qui ne doive perturber tes projets Moldova, répondit moins froidement Salem. S'il y a le moindre changement, ma foi, tu en seras aussitôt informé.

\- Parfait, j'espère vous récupérer en forme pour mon anniversaire, reprit Moldova. Il en va de même pour toi Krum.

Ce dernier, un grand brun, tout en muscle, au visage fermé, à la mâchoire carrée, aux yeux bruns relativement froids et perçants, hocha simplement la tête affirmant par là sa présence.

Moldova quant à lui, était un grand brun au visage noble et aux traits élégants. Il était plutôt fin mais ceux qui le connaissaient savait qu'il possédait une force considérable. Il avait la grâce et la beauté froide qui seyait à son rang de Sang-Pur. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés en un catogan reposant lâchement sur sa nuque.

Concernant Poliakoff, il était grand, mince, à l'allure rustre. Il portait des cheveux mi-longs qu'il laissait libre la plupart du temps. Ses traits n'étaient pas spécialement durs mais son comportement manquait totalement de grâce. Il était peu délicat et manquait tout simplement de finesse et du tact des Sang-Pur qui lui faisaient défauts. Il n'en restait pas moins un Sang-Pur très apprécié pour ses compétences au sein de l'école.

Avec eux se trouvait Novaroff, un grand brun d'une belle stature. Il portait les cheveux plutôt courts avec des mèches plus longues qui encadraient son visage à la perfection. Il avait les yeux mordorés avec une mâchoire élégante et des traits aristocratiques. Comme tous les autres, aucune émotion ne traversait son visage. Il avait toujours une main qui jouait avec une de ses longues mèches. Il semblait ne prêter attention à personne autour de lui. Il semblait peu bavard et marchait toujours avec Krum et Riddle dans l'école.

Leur tournant le dos, Salem Riddle prit la direction du dortoir qu'il partageait avec Krum et Novaroff. Ces deux là se rendaient également dans la même direction que lui. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, la porte fut fermée et les mêmes sorts furent posés afin de préserver la conversation à venir. Salem se retourna souplement et leva un sourcil en guise de question muette.

\- Pas de ça avec nous Salem, explosa Krum. Il s'est assurément passé quelque chose pour que tu aies réagi de la sorte. Tu étais comme en transe. C'était à s'y méprendre avec la réaction que tu as eu l'année passée à la même période !

\- Très bien Viktor, lâcha un Salem faussement énervé faisant sourire moqueusement leur compagnon, Novaroff. Sergei vire-moi ce fichu sourire narquois de ta face immédiatement !

\- Allez explique-nous au moins ce qu'il t'arrive, tu sembles irascible depuis quelques jours et ta réaction était absolument inattendue. Donc… Explications ! lança joyeusement celui que toute l'école prenait pour un glaçon tout en sautant sur son propre lit.

\- Vous êtes épuisants ! La prochaine fois je refuserai votre amitié, ce sera plus simple ! se plaignit faussement Salem.

\- Viktor, t'entends, il vient de dire que nous étions amis ! s'excita Sergei en lançant des étincelles partout avec sa baguette.

Viktor sourit moqueusement en lançant un regard goguenard vers Salem qui blêmissait de tant de gamineries avant d'exploser de rire !

\- Oui, bon ça suffit les gars ! soupira Riddle Jr maintenant détendu. C'est sympa d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère Sergei.

Il reçut simplement un clin d'œil complice et se lança. Il leur raconta la sensation étrange mais familière qui titillait sa magie. Quand il eut fini les réactions étaient inespérément drôles.

\- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais un veela ! s'exclama Viktor.

\- Je ne le suis pas ! Idiot, s'écria Salem riant à gorge déployée. Ce n'est pas une réaction d'âme-sœur, c'est plutôt comme s'il y avait un membre de la famille de mon père encore en vie. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi on dirait qu'elle se met en sommeil…

\- Étrange quand-même ! Tu as prévu d'orienter tes recherches de quel côté ? demanda Sergei.

\- Je retourne en Grèce et ensuite je partirai enquêter. Vu que je termine ma formation cet hiver, je devrais être capable de tracer la source de la magie souffla Riddle Jr en pleine réflexion.

\- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit tu nous appelles, marmonna paresseusement Sergei Novaroff. Viktor va être occupé avec les entraînements et les matchs mais pour moi ça ira toujours.

\- J'y penserai à l'occasion, répondit négligemment Salem.

\- Un jour, il faudrait vraiment que tu apprennes à dire merci, donc de rien, rajouta Viktor.

\- Cessons de tergiverser et allons au lit. Je dois passer à la volière rapidement, je reviens, prévint Salem.

\- Je t'accompagne, dirent deux voix à l'unisson faisant lever à Salem son sourcil, mais acquiesçant tout de même avec le sourire.

 ** _o0o.o0o.o0o_**

 _ **Voilà !**_

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Les personnages continuent de faire leur entrée.**

 **Sinon vous en pensez quoi de ce petit dernier ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis et commentaires !**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

 **Bon courage à tous !**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **A très vite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous remercie sincèrement pour vos petites reviews et vos messages qui me font bien plaisir ! J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne et que j'ai répondu à tout le monde ! ^^**

 **Je suis désolé du retard, j'ai passé une semaine infernale ! Rupture du réseau sur la fibre de mon immeuble et donc évidemment … une semaine sans internet ! Je ne vous explique pas le bordel ! Entre les nombreux appels pour savoir où c'en était, les techniciens qui devaient passer et qui ne sont jamais venus, les rendez-vous pour lesquels on réserve sa journée, (pour qu'au final personne ne vienne, si ce n'est deux jours plus tard) ...**

 **Bref la galère et ce n'est toujours pas réparé** **! Ah ben j'ai fini par vous expliquer mon bordel ^^° Sorry… Dites-moi que vous avez passé une bonne semaine !**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 3 de Pour Une Famille !**

 **Disclaimer : Ce qui est à JKR est à elle, le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 3 : Vacances et Recherches**

Le départ en vacances des étudiants de Durmstrang s'était fait comme à son habitude avec beaucoup de retenu et surtout, de rapidité. Le voyage avait été long dans le bateau et Salem, Sergei et Viktor avaient accueilli le retour à la terre ferme avec un bonheur non feint. Le trio avait décidé d'accompagner Viktor jusqu'en Bulgarie où il rentrait chez lui saluer sa famille avant de reprendre ses entraînements de quidditch les jours prochains. Le jeune Riddle avait décidé de se rendre à Gringotts où il pourrait rejoindre n'importe quelle autre antenne de la banque sorcière. Quant à Novaroff, il allait profiter de faire quelques achats pour sa jeune sœur qu'il gâtait outrageusement. Krum les accompagna donc à la banque où il avait prévu d'utiliser le réseau de cheminette afin de fuir ses fans le plus vite possible. Salem et Sergei observèrent le manège de leur troisième larron avec leur éternel masque de froideur. Cependant, un œil avisé remarquerait aisément la lueur amusée qui brillait dans leur regard. Se quittant, les trois amis se saluèrent respectueusement et sobrement comme le voulaient les us et coutumes propres à leur école élitiste.

\- Krum, Novaroff, bien du plaisir pour vos vacances, prononça calmement Riddle Jr.

\- Je n'aurai pas le temps pour le plaisir Riddle, répondit froidement Krum.

\- Il n'est pas question pour moi de perdre mon temps en enfantillage, rétorqua hautainement Novaroff.

Observant les gens qui suivaient les salutations avec beaucoup trop d'attention, une idée machiavélique traversa l'esprit de Salem. Une lueur diabolique anima donc follement son regard et celle-ci ne passa pas inaperçue pour les deux autres qui frissonnèrent de concert. Tout à coup, Salem les regarda tour à tour avec un sourire triste et son manège diabolique commença.

\- Ah Viktor, tu vas me manquer mon petit aigle adoré ! soupira excessivement Salem. Et toi mon petit faucon, tu vas tellement me manquer ! Soyez sage tous les deux, et si vous avez besoin de moi vous m'envoyez un hibou sur le champ ! Oui, je sais, reprit-il théâtralement, vous ne voulez pas que je m'inquiète pour vous mais c'est pas possible mes loupiots ! Viktor, n'oublie pas tes potions pour ton dos et tes fesses ! Le manche à balai c'est bien mais ce n'est pas très ergonomique et parfois tu y vas vraiment trop fort avec, essaye un peu la douceur cette fois ! Il faudra vraiment travailler ta fougue ! Et quant à toi Sergei, salue-moi la belle lady. Dis-lui à quel point elle est importante et belle pour moi ! Oh la ! Mais c'est déjà l'heure, allez filez mauvaise graine ! Et n'oubliez pas de m'écrire tous les jours ! hurla-t-il en s'éloignant, laissant sur place un Viktor Krum et un Sergei Novaroff foudroyés de stupeur.

Retrouvant leurs esprits, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent incrédules avant d'exploser de rire ! Le spectacle figea les sorciers présents qui n'avaient jamais vu pareilles effusions chez de jeunes personnes allant à Durmstrang. Les gobelins, de leur côté, étaient littéralement pliés sur leur guichet bien qu'ils étaient habitués aux pitreries du jeune Riddle. Ce dernier s'approcha d'un guichet libre.

\- Bonjour cher ami, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le Maître gobelin Durkil, salua chaleureusement Salem. Je suis Salem Alarick Riddle-Gaunt.

\- Bien le bonjour jeune maître Riddle-Gaunt ! Je suis Kyrkil. Le Maître gobelin vous attend dans son bureau. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie ! répondit chaleureusement le gobelin Kyrkil.

Une fois de plus les clients de la banque tournaient entre outrage, surprise et stupeur. Jamais un sorcier ne s'était déclaré « ami » avec des gobelins et jamais ces derniers n'avaient appelé un sorcier « maitre ». De plus, un gobelin venait d'être chaleureux et de sourire amicalement à un sorcier. C'était du jamais vu ! Tout le monde s'interrogeait sur l'identité de ce jeune homme. Son nom n'était pas connu mais pourtant pas inconnu. Une vague de magie se répandit doucement dans toute la banque et tout le monde retourna à son office. Arrivé devant une porte massive toute en or et boiseries, le gobelin toqua deux coups. La porte s'ouvrit sur un bureau somptueux et le gobelin Durkil. Derrière un bureau tout aussi massif et de pareille facture que la porte, se trouvait un gobelin relativement jeune qui lisait d'immenses dossiers.

\- Je me demande toujours comment tu fais pour ne pas te noyer derrière tous ces immenses dossiers, lâcha un Salem amusé.

\- Par Ragnuk ! Salem ! Bien le bonjour mon enfant ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ! s'exclama le gobelin.

\- Bonjour parrain ! Tout s'est passé à merveille, avec un petit bonus de choquer tous ces sorciers coincés, ricana le jeune sorcier.

Le gobelin explosa d'un rire guttural que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir pu y assister. Il lui transmit le message de son oncle et ils échangèrent encore un peu avant qu'il n'en arrive à lui raconter les réactions de sa magie.

\- C'est extrêmement étrange. Cette histoire d'horcruxe est vraiment délicate, réfléchit posément le gobelin.

\- Il va falloir trouver cette personne. Néanmoins, que ferons-nous d'elle quand je l'aurai trouvé ? Comment isoler par la suite le morceau d'âme ? interrogea le jeune homme en fronçant gravement les sourcils. Je peux gérer toute une armée de mangemorts mais gérer un morceau d'âme, c'est bien au dessus de mes compétences, parrain ! avoua presque douloureusement le sorcier.

\- Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas ! le calma le gobelin. Concentre-toi sur la recherche de cette connexion et sur son pistage. De mon côté, je te ferai préparer un portoloin qui t'amènera directement dans le salon de la branche grecque. Tu n'auras qu'à lancer un Portus dessus pour l'activer quand tu le souhaiteras expliqua le gobelin.

\- Merci pour ton aide ! lâcha Salem, de nouveau tout joyeux. Je vais filer retrouver Zantus pour lui expliquer la situation et commencer les recherches.

\- Très bien, mon petit ! Transmets mes amitiés à ton cher maître, ricana le maître gobelin.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi ! ricana tout aussi dangereusement le jeune homme. Bonne journée parrain !

Le gobelin le gratifia d'un élégant signe de tête avant que Salem n'emploie la cheminette personnelle du gobelin pour se rendre à sa prochaine destination.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Salem quitta le ministère de la Magie grec en se jetant un sort de refroidissement tant ses lourdes capes aux couleurs de Durmstrang le faisaient suffoquer. Il salua poliment les quelques personnes qu'il croisa et pris la direction du Boulevard des Lampades, l'immense boulevard sorcier grec. En passant devant une ménagerie magique, il regarda sans intérêt les créatures magiques et continua son chemin. Une pensée le fit se stopper immédiatement, il avait promit à Krum-Krum et Novadeath, comme il les appelait mentalement, de leur donner des nouvelles tous les jours. Or, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'avait jamais eu de hibou car il n'en avait jamais eu l'utilité. Pestant et promettant mille et un doloris à ses comparses qui lui faisaient faire n'importe quoi, il fit demi-tour et s'engagea dans la meilleure ménagerie du boulevard, Les gardiens de Rhéa. Dès qu'il entra, il fut pris à la gorge par l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'élevait dans l'entrée. Il voulut faire demi-tour mais se ravisa en pensant que cette fois-ci Krum-Krum lui ferait une scène … C'était à se demander si l'attrapeur bulgare n'avait pas une ascendance démoniaque ! Il pouvait s'énerver pour des broutilles, selon Salem, bien que ces « broutilles » s'appelaient en réalité « inquiétude » pour ses amis.

Il se demandait bien à quel moment ils étaient tous les trois devenus amis. Etait-ce la fois où il les avait tous changer en plume à papote pour obtenir le silence en deuxième année, ou peut-être la fois où il avait envoyé tout un groupe de sixième année dans un mur, pour l'avoir bousculé et s'être moqué de lui, en leur rendant la pareille. Il faut dire qu'il les avait littéralement encastrés dans le mur et avait fait s'effondrer une partie du hall sous l'effet de sa colère. Après tout, il n'était qu'un innocent élève de première année qui ne se maîtrisait pas ! Excellente excuse, qu'il avait d'ailleurs, servie à son oncle Lus qui avait été furieux pendant cinq petites minutes, seulement pour soigner les apparences avant de le féliciter chaleureusement pour s'être fait un nom à peine une semaine après la rentrée… Il ne savait plus vraiment mais depuis le début de sa scolarité il avait toujours été avec ses compagnons de dortoir. L'aspect pratique avait rapidement laissé place à une complémentarité hallucinante et à une forte amitié. Qui aurait cru que Viktor Krum, attrapeur de génie de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie, pouvait être pire qu'une mère poule avec ses amis ? Quant à Sergei Novaroff, sous ses airs de salaud nauséeux sadique se cachait un grand frère attentionné et un farouche protecteur ? Poliakoff avait découvert à la dure qu'il ne fallait surtout jamais insulter une personne qu'il considérait comme membre de sa famille sous peine de faire passer le doloris pour un simple sort de conjonctivite… Au trio venait forcément s'ajouter Vladimir Moldova, le descendant de la plus prestigieuse famille sorcière de Moldavie. Après tout, son ancêtre avait fondé le royaume…

Le jeune Salem marchait toujours à travers l'immense ménagerie, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. En fait, Poliakoff mis à part, ils s'entendaient tous très bien, aussi étrange que fusse cette pensée. Salem n'était pas en reste, son père était le plus grand mage noir de ce dernier siècle et il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard, l'un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard… En fait, non, son père était un échec humain vu ses actions minables, donc hors course pour l'instant. Se concentrant sur sa mère, il eut un doux sourire indulgent. Il ne l'avait pas connue mais elle était une sorcière à la puissance sans équivoque. D'ailleurs il tenait plus d'elle que de son père, quoique… Il avait pourtant les tendances mégalomanes de son patriarche mais il avait la beauté de sa reine de mère. Elle aurait dû être la prochaine princesse de Grèce mais elle avait envoyé son père et ses protocoles valser pour s'acoquiner de Tom Marvolo Riddle. C'était, à n'en pas douter, de sa mère qu'il tenait cette manie d'envoyer valser tous ceux qui voulaient le soumettre à leur autorité. De plus, elle lui avait donné comme parrain le grand Maître gobelin Durkil, qui avait accepté avec le plus grand des honneurs. Pour les sorciers, si fiers, c'était une insulte et un déshonneur. Sa mère était très certainement une déesse. C'en était totalement hilarant !

N'y prêtant pas garde, il commença à rire tout en sifflant l'ironie du sort quand le vendeur apparut prestement devant lui. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre un masque sérieux vu que pratiquement tout le monde le connaissait dans les points magiques importants en Grèce. Il exposa sa demande au vendeur qui lui présenta bon nombre de hiboux tous plus moches les uns que les autres, selon les grands goûts de Salem. Le vendeur était aussi dégoulinant de flatteries qu'hypocrite. Comme si un de ces oiseaux pourrait faire le voyage de Grèce à Durmstrang en trente minutes. Lassé de ces mensonges éhontés et de rejeter toutes les propositions du vendeur avec un agacement non feint, il s'apprêtait à quitter le lieu quand une petite fille sortit derrière le comptoir.

\- Salem ! salua chaleureusement la petite fille.

\- Hemera, bonjour ma grande ! salua tendrement la petite en lui faisant un câlin monumentale.

\- Tu vas m'étouffer ! rit la petite sous les yeux choqués du vendeur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je ne pensais pas te voir avant demain chez Zantus.

\- C'est vrai que c'est inattendu mais je pense que j'aurais bien besoin de tes services, sourit Salem. Le vieux-là, dit-il en désignant le vendeur, veut me vendre une de ces mochetés pour messager. Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'un oiseau puissant et qui pourra facilement faire le voyage entre la Grèce, Durmstrang, la Bulgarie, la Russie et l'Angleterre. Tu vois un peu ?

\- Oui je comprends le problème, fit la petite fille songeuse. Il te faudrait un messager rapide mais endurant et s'il pouvait être aussi intelligent et beau que toi, ce serait donc parfait pour toi.

\- Voilà pourquoi tu es la meilleure ma belle ! J'aurais adoré avoir une petite sœur comme toi, acquiesça le jeune sorcier.

La jeune fille rit encore plus sous le regard figé du vendeur qui ne comprenait plus rien. La fille du propriétaire n'aimait pas les gens et préférait la compagnie des animaux de la ménagerie, et non seulement elle riait avec un sorcier mais en plus elle s'était jeté dans ses bras en le voyant. Pire, lui, s'était fait rabroué et insulté par un morveux. La jeune fille revint prestement avec une grande cage recouverte d'un léger tissu vert avec une poignée argent. Les couleurs plurent immédiatement au jeune Riddle Jr qui regardait la jeune fille avec une franche admiration.

\- Fais-moi rêver Hem ! Quelle petite merveille me présentes-tu ? demanda Salem avec excitation.

\- Je te ramène ce qu'il te faut, chantonna la petite fille en dévoilant un magnifique oiseau. C'est un serpentaire bacha, normalement c'est une espèce forestière mais comme tu t'en doutes, ceux venant du monde magique s'adaptent parfaitement quelque soit l'environnement pour peu qu'ils aient beaucoup d'espace. C'est un mâle mais il sera parfait pour toi, il est également extrêmement intelligent. Je l'ai depuis sa naissance et c'est moi qui l'ai personnellement élevé donc je sais de quoi je parle. De plus je sais que tu le traiteras avec beaucoup de respect. Je sais aussi que tu adores les serpents donc mon conseil serait que si tu veux un jour en posséder un, tu devras les présenter l'un à l'autre afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'attaque car comme tu t'en doute notre bel oiseau se nourrit essentiellement de serpents, reptiles et autres. Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui, j'allais oublier ! Si je me souviens bien, tes amis ont un faucon gerfaut et un aigle impérial, c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-elle avant de continuer en voyant l'acquiescement du jeune Riddle Jr. Alors demande à tes amis de lui présenter leur ami-messager avant de te le renvoyer comme ça vous pourrez être sûrs d'avoir une garde aérienne rapprochée. En plus d'être très intelligents, ces trois grands rapaces sont extrêmement protecteurs envers leur famille. Il est aussi très affectif avec son maître. N'oublie pas de lui trouver un beau nom, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. Voilà je crois que je t'ai tout dit.

\- Je veux ! s'écria Salem en se mettant au niveau de l'oiseau. Bonjour mon beau, ce que tu es magnifique !

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un cri tout fier alors que l'aigle gonflait son plumage. Salem ne put se retenir et gloussa comme un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël. Il se tourna vers Hemera qui rayonnait. Il acheta tout le nécessaire pour que son nouvel ami ait tout le confort possible et lui paya le tout avec un supplément d'un an de friandises pour aigle parfumé au serpent.

\- Je sais comment je vais l'appeler ! s'écria soudain Salem. Il se tourna vers l'aigle qui le regardait de son regard perçant. Je vais t'appeler Duncan !

L'aigle glatit joyeusement et sautilla dans sa cage. Hemera regarda le beau tableau et un immense sourire illumina son doux visage. Salem ouvrit la cage et laissa l'aigle se positionner sur son épaule avant de rétrécir la cage et ses autres achats. Il salua une dernière fois sa jeune amie avant de quitter la ménagerie. Dans la rue, les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Ni Salem, ni Duncan ne prêtaient attention aux regards et aux exclamations admiratives sur leur chemin. Il prit la direction d'une ruelle déserte et sortit son balai miniaturisé et l'agrandit avant de se jeter un sort de désillusion à l'attention des moldus et s'envola en compagnie de Duncan, en direction de chez Zantus, à Mont Parnasse.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quand il arriva, le jour commençait à se coucher. Il se dirigea et entra sans frapper. Il se jeta sur le vieux Zantus qui le réceptionna tout heureux. Ils discutèrent un long moment où Salem raconta son année, les derniers potins de l'école et ses derniers ressentis. Afin de mieux permettre de comprendre le problème, il sortit simplement son souvenir et le mit dans la pensine de son maître.

En ressortant de la pensine, le visage habituellement souriant était totalement fermé. Il prit de nombreuses respirations afin de calmer sa magie qui crépitait sous l'effet de sa colère. Il se tourna vers Salem qui le regardait avec une tristesse évidente dans les yeux.

\- Ce qu'il a fait est abominable ! Il y a donc sept horcruxes dans la nature, lâcha sombrement le vieux maître. Combien en as-tu ?

\- J'en ai trois pour le moment mais…, Salem prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, j'ai peur que son Horcruxe humain ne cherche à mettre la main sur les autres. Il y a son serpent, Nagini, qui ne lâche jamais Voldemort et ça me fout les boules ! Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il cherche à faire… Tu es un spécialiste en Nécromancie et Liens Magiques, que penses-tu de toute cette histoire ?

\- Qu'il en ait déjà créé un, est dangereux pour la stabilité de sa magie mais avec sept morceaux d'âme dispersés dans la nature et ayant perdu son corps alors là, on se retrouve assis sur une bombe à retardement expliqua calmement le vieux Zantus. Avec sept Horcruxes, la stabilité de sa magie et celle de son mental sont complètement inexistantes ! Il pourrait tout détruire ! Je suis désolé, ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles. Mais il y a bien pire qu'avoir un fou furieux dans la nature… Grâce à ton souvenir j'ai pu remarquer un détail important concernant les connexions et ça ne va pas te plaire, vraiment pas.

\- Je t'écoute Maître Zantus, répondit solennellement Salem qui attendait dans un silence religieux.

\- L'une des magies du cœur de la toile est celle d'un enfant et j'en suis persuadé. Il est loin d'être majeur. Tu as été tellement chamboulé par la vue de la toile lors de l'appel de ta magie que tu ne l'as pas remarqué… lâcha le vieux mage, la mine sombre face au visage horrifié de son jeune apprenti.

\- Un enfant, par les entrailles de l'enfer, comment ce salaud a pu faire ça à un enfant ! hurla Salem dans une puissante gerbe de magie. Il faut que je le retrouve au plus vite ! Merde, merde et bouse de dragon ! C'est pire que tout !

\- Calme-toi, Salem Alarick Riddle-Gaunt ! tonna la voix puissante avant de s'adoucir face à la détresse de son apprenti préféré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas réussi à le localiser mais il doit y avoir un puissant charme autour de cet enfant. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait. Il ne termina pas sa phrase car son étudiant était pris d'une puissante crise de panique magique. Ce dernier commença à convulser et d'un coup tout s'arrêta sous le regard des plus inquiets du maître.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Privet Drive, Harry préparait le repas du soir sous la vigilance lointaine de Pétunia qui lisait l'un de ces nombreux magasines people dans le salon. Harry touillait méticuleusement une énorme marmite où s'échappait un délicieux fumet. Dudley débarqua en trombe dans la cuisine et hurla à sa mère qu'il mourait de faim. Avisant son cousin qui cuisinait, son sadisme apparut en force et poussa Harry qui était debout sur un petit banc afin d'être à la bonne hauteur de sa marmite. Bousculé et pris par surprise, le jeune cuisinier lâcha la louche qui tomba au sol et macula le sol de ragoût. Pétunia arriva à ce moment précis et une rage intense l'envahit. Elle se précipita sur un Harry apeuré.

\- Petit merdeux ! Sale monstre ! hurla-t-elle en le giflant avec une force impressionnante pour son maigre corps.

\- Pardon Tante Pétunia, je n'ai pas fait ex… sa phrase mourut sous la virulence de la nouvelle claque qu'il reçut.

Perdant l'équilibre, il ne pensa qu'une seule chose « Au Secours ! » et il tomba au sol, faisant l'énorme marmite suivre sa chute. Le contenu bouillonnant se renversa sur un Harry qui cria en voyant le liquide fumant l'atteindre. Il s'évanouit sous le coup de ses émotions et de la température élevée.

Quand le jeune Harry se réveilla, il était installé dans son petit lit et il avait été changé. Peut-être avait-il simplement rêvé. Il voulu se tourner mais une vive douleur au niveau du dos et de son bras l'en dissuada. Dans un pop particulièrement sonore, Dobby se jeta sur le petit corps allongé en gémissant et en pleurant. Il raconta à Harry, à travers ses larmes, comment son oncle l'avait balancé sur le sol de sa chambre, l'avait laissé avec les vêtements toujours fumants et comment il avait paniqué en voyant le corps inerte de son ami. Il avait été furieux et était parti leur faire la peau mais Fumseck était arrivé dans une rage incroyable et l'avait soigné. Malgré le charme de l'impératrice des serpents, le corps d'Harry avait quand même reçu un sacré choc. Fumseck fit son apparition dans une gerbe de flammes avec le Choixpeau et le basilic.

\- Harry, mon petit Harry, souffla le phœnix la voix chargée d'émotions. Je suis désolé, mon charme n'aurait pas dû être aussi peu efficace. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé. Par Merlin, quand on a ressenti ta magie nous appeler à l'aide j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, Fumseck et vous tous aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Harry avec des larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

\- Harry, mon enfant, tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce sont ces maudits moldus qui devraient se jeter à tes pieds pour implorer ton pardon ! ragea le basilic. Si je m'écoutais, je les tuerais tous les trois ! Infect porc !

\- Calme ! clama le Choixpeau tout autant affecté que les autres. L'enfant a eu suffisamment d'émotions fortes comme cela. Harry, à partir d'aujourd'hui Dobby restera en permanence avec toi, désillusionné ou pas, mais tant que tu seras dans cet endroit, tu ne seras plus jamais sans surveillance et tant pis si le vieux fou découvre quelque chose parce que je ne supporterai pas de te savoir dans un état pareil une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'était pas grave cette fois, expliqua Harry.

Tous tiquèrent sur le « cette fois » et se promirent de trouver ce que cela signifiait. Fumseck chanta une douce mélodie en guise de berceuse pour Harry mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il bouillonnait littéralement de rage. Après avoir salué Dobby et Shanasssya, il ramena Éventrail à Poudlard et partit voler dans la forêt interdite pour tenter de se calmer avant de revoir la tête du vieillard ou il le plumerait sans vergogne.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Du côté de Riddle Jr, il reprenait doucement pied avec la réalité. Il était allongé sur le fauteuil du salon de Zantus. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur un regard doré où paraissait de l'inquiétude.

\- Je crois que je l'adore mon Duncan, sourit le jeune sorcier.

Sa phrase prononcée, il se retrouva avec un vieux sorcier qui lui présenta trois fioles d'un liquide argenté. Il soupira en reconnaissant les fioles calmantes pour sa magie. Il les avala sans rechigner et en effet sa magie s'apaisa littéralement. Il ne prononça aucune parole en regardant le vieux Zantus et attrapa sa baguette pour lui remettre le souvenir. Il laissa son maître regarder le souvenir et se recouvrit le visage avec son bras. Quand son maître ressortit de la pensine la mine sombre, il ne put retenir un soupir.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit mais une chose est sûre c'est que cet enfant est en grand danger. Il y a beaucoup trop de magie attachée à lui, répondit soucieusement le vieil homme.

\- Tu parles des nombreuses magies qui forment sa toile, demanda le jeune homme.

\- Non, il y a une magie puissante qui tente d'étouffer celle de l'enfant et pire c'est la magie de l'Horcruxe qui protège la toile de l'enfant, soupira le vieil homme en se laissant tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil à côté de son apprenti.

\- Tu veux dire que la magie de mon père protège cet enfant ? demanda Salem incrédule.

\- C'est exact, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec cet enfant, mais je ne serais pas étonné que sa vie soit en grand danger. Il va nous falloir faire des recherches à la bibliothèque d'Athènes ou plutôt celle de Délos. Elle possède des ouvrages mythiques sur les liens de magie et sur la magie des liens. A nous deux, nous devrions être capable de découvrir comment fonctionne ce lien, de l'identifier et de localiser la source de cette magie. Si tu réussis à le localiser, je validerai directement ton statut de Maître en magie de liens et en Magie de transfert d'âmes, termina le vieux Zantus avec un sourire tendre en voyant le visage désabusé de son apprenti.

\- Dis-moi, est-ce que je fais appel à deux personnes pour nous aider dans les recherches, cela influencera la validation de ma maîtrise ? demanda Salem avec un regard calculateur.

\- Pas le moins du monde mon enfant, savoir s'entourer est important dans notre discipline, répondit Zantus très amusé.

\- Duncan, mon beau, est-ce que tu te sens d'attaque pour un voyage en Russie et Bulgarie ? demanda Salem en se tournant vers son aigle.

L'oiseau gonfla son plumage et déploya ses ailes dans un puissant cri.

\- Parfait mon beau, j'écris deux missives et tu me les enverras ! s'exclama Salem. Ah et ne t'inquiète pas je leur écrirai un mot pour qu'ils fassent les présentations.

Comme il fut décidé, l'oiseau partit avec ses deux missives. Pendant ce temps, Salem organisait le voyage sous l'œil fier de son maître.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, maître et apprenti se trouvaient dans l'immense bibliothèque d'Athènes, dans la section des liens de nécromancie et de magie noire. Ils prirent une quantité faramineuse de notes et partirent le lendemain pour Délos. Quand ils arrivèrent en transplanant, ils se retrouvèrent face à un bulgare et un russe souriants et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire Salem était broyé dans une double étreinte. Le tout se passa sous le regard franchement goguenard de Zantus alors que Duncan dodelinait de la tête. Salem prit une expression outrée, peu crédible, alors que les trois autres sorciers se saluaient respectueusement. Il reprit, néanmoins, très rapidement les commandes et leur expliqua leurs fonctions dans cette recherche et l'importance qu'elle avait, tant pour lui que pour le monde sorcier et l'enfant. Sous le regard fier du maître Zantus et concentré de Salem, les deux comparses firent un serment inviolable pour la sécurité de l'enquête, et promettant d'aucune manière de divulguer les informations qu'ils découvriraient concernant Salem ou le garçon.

Salem avait établi un planning époustouflant et d'une redoutable efficacité. Il donna à Viktor Krum la recherche d'ouvrages concernant les sorts d'identification de lien grâce à un sort qu'il avait lui-même créé. Le bulgare, ayant délaissé ses entrainements trois jours pour assister le jeune apprenti, avait donc décidé de le ménager.

En parallèle, il donna à Sergei Novaroff les recherches sur le contrôle spirituel en nécromancie, rudiments et obstacles.

Il demanda à son maître de se concentrer sur les différents types de protections qui pouvaient bloquer les appels de magie pure et altérer le traçage.

Il se focalisa sur les Horcruxes, création, destruction, reconstitution et contrôle magique ainsi que leurs effets. Chacun apprit un sort. Sort que Salem avait lui-même créé pour accélérer les recherches et être capable de détecter les informations dans les ouvrages, les trier et surtout les retenir. Il était un génie en pratique mais lorsqu'il passait en mode érudit il inspirait un respect que même les plus grands maîtres enviaient.

Il leur imposa une pause d'un quart d'heure toute les deux heures et leur servait un breuvage qui soulageait le corps et l'esprit afin d'être plus performant. Salem ne s'en rendait pas compte mais dégageait une aura apaisante et pourtant d'une force incroyable. Le maître était extrêmement fier de son jeune apprenti. Salem travaillait tout en dirigeant tout le monde et répondait aux interrogations de ses deux comparses avec une précision indiscutable.

Au bout du troisième jour, Duncan débarqua dans la grande bibliothèque avec un sac dans ses serres. Tout le monde fut intrigué sauf Salem qui remercia son précieux messager et le laissa s'installer sur le dossier d'une chaise. Le chef des recherches tendit à Viktor une fiole et un mot dessus « Potion Grand Sport ». Viktor ouvrit des yeux ronds, il avait oublié de prendre sa potion anti-courbatures pour la fin de son entrainement. Il sourit à pleine dent à un Salem moqueur qui lui fit simplement un clin d'œil. Dans l'après-midi, il prit un portoloin pour retourner en Bulgarie.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie, Salem avait rassemblé tous les éléments grâce à l'aide qu'avait fourni le quatuor. Il fit son rapport à son maître, couvé par le regard de Sergei et de Duncan qui comprenaient la solennité du moment. Quand il eut fini son rapport, le maître s'inclina face à l'apprenti, reconnaissant par ce geste qu'il n'avait plus rien à lui apprendre. Salem Alarick Riddle-Gaunt était devenu un Maître en Magie de liens et Maître en Magie de transfert d'âmes.

Salem sauta littéralement dans les bras de Sergei et son aigle sauta sur son épaule pour venir jouer dans ses cheveux. Pendant ce temps, maître Zantus remplissait les formalités pour informer la guilde et le ministère du nouveau statut de son jeune étudiant. En effet, à 17 ans, il devenait le plus jeune maître de sa spécialité.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Cela lui prit bien une nouvelle semaine avant de remonter la piste du lien. Finalement, il l'avait localisé dans un comté du sud-est de l'Angleterre, un peu plus au sud de Londres. Il suivit la trace de la magie et remonta le fil. Il se lança et transplana directement sous l'œil admiratif de son maître et de Sergei qui rentrerait chez lui pour passer la fin des vacances. Il était midi quand il arriva dans un étrange quartier où toute les maisons étaient des copies conformes. Une chaleur monstrueuse faisait chauffer l'air, le rendant par la même, irrespirable. Sur une pelouse arrachant des mauvaises herbes, il repéra la source de la magie qui l'appelait plus fréquemment depuis des semaines. Quand la personne leva la tête, son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Devant lui se tenait Harry Potter.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous embrasse fort ! (Ouais, ouais vous avez bien lu!)**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et pour me faire pardonner de ce retard je vous prépare de nombreux bonus que je vais glisser par ci par là ! XD**

 **J'y pense, je suis coupable du retard de ShannaRya sur sa fiction Harry's Problem !**

 **Je tacherai de combler au plus vite ! Histoire qu'elle puisse le poster au plus tôt !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **Je vous dis à plus dans le bus mes loupiots !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Vu que je ne sais toujours pas quand j'aurais de nouveau internet, je profite de la connexion de mes amis pour vous poster directement le chapitre 4 !**

 **Les chapitres vont s'allonger d'ici peu ! Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Ce qui est à JKR est à elle, le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 4 : Rencontre** **et Explications**

Harry Potter, c'était bien la personne qui était devant lui. Il l'avait déjà vu sur de nombreux clichés de la Gazette du Sorcier. Néanmoins, à l'instant, il lui semblait encore plus faible et fragile que sur les photos qu'il avait vues de lui. L'ironie de la situation le frappa, il allait venir en aide à celui qui avait exterminé son père. Et puis soudain, il reprit pied lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'enfant. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, alors pourquoi était-il dehors sous un soleil brûlant ? Il était pourtant désillusionné, alors pourquoi le fixait-il comme s'il semblait voir à travers son âme ?

\- Bonjour, je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais vous ne devriez pas rester là, parla calmement Harry comme s'il s'adressait au vent.

\- GARÇON CESSE DE REVASSER ! hurla la voix Pétunia.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant… parla toujours aussi calmement Harry bien qu'il s'était raidi à l'appellation.

Et en effet, Salem avait sursauté en entendant cette voix grinçante et menaçante. Il ne s'en accommoda pas plus longtemps et leva le sort de désillusion. Quand il apparut face à Harry, celui-ci se figea sous le choc. Devant lui se tenait un jeune d'une beauté saisissante. Il était d'une grande carrure et paraissait être assez musclé. Il portait de longs cheveux châtains bouclés aux nuances ébène ils flottaient sous le vent brûlant de ce mois de juillet. Il avait la peau légèrement halée, il était grand, semblant dépasser le mètre quatre-vingt. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'une statue grecque aux traits nobles, des pommettes saillantes, un nez fin et droit mais le plus troublant était ses yeux. Ils étaient de couleur vert forêt, pailletés d'or liquide qui semblait danser autour de ses pupilles.

Pendant ce temps, Salem détaillait Harry et les yeux verts émeraude le transpercèrent ! On y lisait tant d'émotions, de la surprise, de l'admiration et puis de la peur. Il avait les cheveux noirs corbeau tout ébouriffés, un petit nez en trompette et d'horribles lunettes qui, selon l'avis de Salem, n'avaient rien à faire sur son adorable visage. Il portait des vêtements larges qui semblaient vouloir le noyer dans les flots de tissus usés. Quand il se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, leur magie s'agita, ils sursautèrent de concert et se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte où apparaissait une Pétunia charmée devant la beauté du jeune éphèbe.

\- Bon... bonjour mon bon monsieur, minauda-t-elle.

Voyant la terreur se lire sur le visage du jeune Harry, le cerveau de Riddle Jr ne fit qu'un tour pour chercher une excuse à sortir. Il se dit que s'il voulait au moins se rapprocher du jeune Potter pour le délivrer de l'Horcruxe, il valait mieux dire la vérité. Il décida donc de jouer franc jeu. C'était du quitte ou double.

\- Bonjour madame, répondit Salem avec un fort accent russe.

Les yeux de Pétunia semblèrent s'animer à l'entente de cet accent. « Beurk, beurk, et rebeurk ! Ça me bave dessus ! Merlin, Morgan, Balder, qui vous voulez, aidez-moi !» pensa fortement Salem, ne laissant rien paraître.

\- Je me présente, Salem Riddle-Gaunt. Je suis un parent d'Harry Potter et je souhaiterais le rencontrer, prononça Salem sans jamais quitter Harry des yeux en lui faisant un doux sourire.

Le visage d'Harry exprimait une telle surprise et un tel espoir que Salem sentit son cœur fondre pour cette petite frimousse. Il ne lui aurait jamais donné entre douze et treize ans s'il n'avait pas été aussi célèbre. Il lui aurait facilement donné entre dix et onze ans. La voix stupéfaite de Pétunia le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

\- Comment ? Vous êtes ici pour…ça ?! lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

\- Je vous demande pardon, articula difficilement Salem avec une rage visiblement mal contenue car Pétunia devint livide et recula de quelques pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une façon honorable de parler d'un membre de sa famille, madame, cassa un Riddle blanc de rage.

De voir sa tante devenir aussi blême et bégayer des paroles inintelligibles, Harry se dit que ce Salem avait encore plus de classe qu' Hagrid quand il était venu le chercher la première fois. Encore un peu, et si son nom ne lui avait pas fait autant peur, il l'aurait considéré comme son héros. Salem prit une inspiration pour se calmer.

\- Et là, tu n'as rien encore vu mon gars, cette moldu est une véritable garce ! siffla une dangereuse voix de serpent, faisant se lever un sourcil appréciateur qui fit Harry ouvrir de grands yeux avant de rougir en baissant la tête.

\- Je pense que nous serions mieux à l'intérieur pour discuter de tout cela, non ? demanda chaleureusement Salem en reprenant son attitude enjouée. Et en effet, il sentait qu'il allait s'éclater ou du moins en éclater deux ou trois.

Pétunia acquiesça rapidement et fit tout le monde entrer, elle ne rata pas la main que le jeune homme tendit à Harry pour l'aider à se relever. Cependant elle rata le « Je ne suis pas mon connard de père ! » sifflé en fourchelangue par le jeune homme sous le regard abasourdi du plus jeune.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la maison, Salem referma la porte, jeta un regard circulaire en arrivant au salon et sourit. Finalement, cela serait peut-être plus simple que prévu. En effet, il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune sorcier nulle part, pas de photos, rien. Il n'y avait rien pour lui, juste des cadres montrant fièrement un cachalot, un baleineau et une jument au cou de girafe, « sûrement un croisement » pensa-t-il. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui le regardait avec scepticisme. Il soupira et se mit à sa hauteur, soit un genou par terre.

\- Harry, comme je te l'ai dit, je m'appelle Salem Riddle-Gaunt, se présenta de nouveau Salem. Je suis venu…

\- Vous êtes vraiment son fils ? demanda Harry peu sûr de lui mais visiblement, le courage des Gryffondor n'était pas qu'une simple légende.

\- Oui malheureusement pour moi, ce crétin est mon débile de géniteur, déclara-t-il théâtralement sous le petit rire d'Harry qui ravit Salem.

\- Mais vous avez dit que nous étions parents ? interrogea Harry ignorant purement sa tante.

\- Et je le maintiens mon jeune ami, répondit Salem avec son naturel revenu sans la froideur. Disons que tu es mon parent par le petit cadeau qu'il t'a laissé, bien que je trouve qu'il manque cruellement de classe et de style, si tu veux mon avis.

Instinctivement Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice avec un regard horrifié. Salem hocha simplement la tête avec une tristesse évidente dans le regard. En effet, le monde sorcier avait été fou de croire que cet enfant vivait dans le luxe, l'admiration et l'amour. Rien n'était plus faux. Salem Riddle se fit à cet instant la promesse que s'il réussissait à faire sortir le petit bout de cet enfer, il le couvrirait de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu et ce, au centuple.

\- J'aimerais savoir quel est votre lien avec le garçon, intervint enfin Pétunia.

\- C'est très simple, il s'agit de mon petit frère, ou demi-frère si voulez plus de précision, expliqua calmement Salem en faisant un clin d'œil à un Harry complètement perdu. Quoi qu'il en soit il reste mon frère.

\- Comment ?! éructa Pétunia. De quel côté ? Et comment est-ce possible ?

\- Je dirais du coté du visage et de la beauté, répondit nonchalamment Salem. Oh pardon, j'avais mal compris votre question, se reprit-il en voyant la tête à se rouler de rire de Pétunia. Du côté de mon père, indéniablement, bien malheureusement pour nous. Heureusement nous n'avons rien pris de ses mauvais côtés. En fait, j'ai moi aussi pas mal de questions à vous poser, prononça-t-il d'une voix devenue glaciale et tranchante, stoppant ainsi Pétunia qui s'apprêtait à parler. Qui vous a mis Harry dans les pattes, vu qu'il est certain que ce n'est pas par bonté d'âme que vous l'avez chez vous ? De plus, j'aimerais savoir à combien s'élève la pension que vous recevez pour lui ?

\- Pension ?! Nous ne touchons rien pour garder ce monstre parmi nous ! cria presque Pétunia d'une voix stridente. C'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui nous l'a collé sur le pas de notre porte un soir.

Salem était abasourdi, c'était pire que ce qu'il avait pensé. Motivé par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il rapprocha Harry de lui et passa son bras autour des frêles épaules du garçon. Si Harry avait juste été déposé sur le pas de leur porte et qu'en plus, il n'avait rien perçu, ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre leur haine envers l'enfant. Pire, cela voulait dire que Dumbledore avait enfreint au moins une dizaine de lois magiques concernant la protection des enfants magiques. Et tout à coup, Salem ressentit un étrange relent de magie. C'était tellement faible qu'on aurait dit un résidu mais sa maîtrise des liens et son don de traçage, accentué par sa volonté de protéger l'enfant, décuplèrent ses sens. Il analysa donc la trace et remonta la piste jusqu'à… Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore… Forcément ! Tout prenait sens, tout était dans le but d'obtenir un garçon brisé. En sentant une petite main sur son épaule, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il les avait fermés. Il regarda Harry, le propriétaire de cette main, qui fronçait les sourcils en une question muette. Il lui répondit par un sourire triste.

\- Madame Dursley, Salem employait tout le contrôle qu'il possédait grâce à ses années à Durmstrang. Cette lettre l'avez-vous encore ? au hochement de tête de la maîtresse de maison, il demanda posément. Madame Dursley, peut-être pourriez-vous me la présenter, si ce n'est trop vous demander, cela va de soit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix trainante d'où suintaient froideur et sarcasme, ce qui fit frissonner Harry. Décidément, même son sinistre professeur de potion ne réussissait pas cette prouesse. Il se sentit soudain très heureux de ne pas être le destinataire de cette demande.

\- Je vais vous la chercher immédiatement, balbutia l'épouse Dursley.

\- Trop aimable ! accorda sarcastiquement Salem, tout en faisant un clin d'œil à un Harry tout sourire.

\- La voici, dit-elle en tendant la lettre à Salem, d'une main tremblante.

Celui-ci sursauta en sentant les effluves de magie qui s'échappaient de celle-ci. La lettre portait différentes traces de magie, et pas des plus blanches.

\- Merlin ! jura-t-il, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Cette lettre est baignée de magie de soumission et d'animosité! Harry reste derrière moi. Il nous faudrait un briseur de sorts, un gobelin ou un elfe et comme par hasard je n'en ai pas !

\- Un elfe de maison, réagit Harry.

\- Oui bonhomme, répondit doucement Salem. Madame Dursley où gardiez-vous cette lettre ?

\- Dans ma chambre, dans un coffret offert par ma sœur, lui répondit Pétunia en lâchant la lettre sur la table basse.

\- Harry, bonhomme, ta mère était vraiment exceptionnelle ! Je n'ai rien senti en entrant dans cette maison et vu comme ça empeste… Je ne vois qu'une seule explication, ta mère a dû jeter un puissant sort protecteur sur ce coffret, finit Salem en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

\- Ma mère ? demanda Harry tout fier. Attendez, un elfe de maison ! Dobby ! s'écria Harry.

A l'instant même, Dobby apparut dans le salon dans un pop retentissant avec une mine froide, prêt à en découdre.

\- Harry Potter, Monsieur, a appelé Dobby, s'excita le petit elfe de maison en regardant tour à tour les trois personnes présentes dans le salon.

\- Oui Dobby, j'ai besoin de ton aide, expliqua Harry. Peux-tu identifier cette lettre et lever les sorts présents dessus, s'il te plaît Dobby ?

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur ! répondit joyeusement l'elfe de maison en claquant des doigts. La lettre lévita un moment et la mine du petit elfe de maison se fit soudainement contrariée, puis furieuse avec des yeux pleins de rage.

\- Potion d'obéissance, Impérium liquide, potion de soumission, potion d'animosité, un sort de révulsion et un sort d'attise-haine. Tous les sorts et potions portent la même signature magique. Ils ont tous comme cible Harry James Potter. « Ne pas l'aimez, le brimer et le soumettre autant que possible ! Ne pas trop l'abîmer si possible… » grogna Dobby. J'ai retiré tous les sorts Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur. Dois-je aller chercher le coupable ? demanda Dobby avec une fureur non contenue.

\- Monsieur Salem ? demanda Harry.

Il était véritablement inquiet. Salem avait les points fermés, ses jointures blanchissaient à vu d'œil. Son visage s'était fait dur et il avait la mâchoire crispée. Il était dans une rage sans précédent, néanmoins, il devait se contrôler. Il allait tuer ces immondes moldus mais ils étaient avant tout des victimes. Il s'exhorta donc au calme et souffla.

\- Non Dobby, pas pour le moment, déclara froidement Riddle Jr, le regard toujours rivé sur la lettre qui lévitait. Peux-tu lever les sorts sur les personnes concernées ?

\- Dobby ne peut pas retirer tous les envoutements mais Dobby sait que des gobelins pourraient, répondit prestement le petit elfe. Dobby peut quand même essayer de retirer le maximum.

\- Bien, fais donc s'il te plaît, intima doucement Salem.

Tout à coup, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et un hurlement retentit « MAMAN ! J'AI FAIM ! ». Salem regarda dans la direction et un profond dégoût traversa ses traits.

\- Je vois que le baleineau est arrivé, lâcha-t-il avec un air particulièrement hautain.

Dobby disparut dans un pop et revint avec Dudley-le-porcelet. Il jeta ce dernier sur le canapé et Pétunia fonça pour tenter de le prendre dans une étreinte protectrice. Salem la regarda amusé et une lueur de défi éclaira son visage.

\- Vous savez, je peux faire de même ! dit-il en imitant le comportement protecteur de Pétunia mais cette fois avec un Harry sur ses genoux. Tu ne pèses rien mon bonhomme ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry de son côté était complètement choqué et perdu. Il n'avait jamais connu ça dans sa vie, une étreinte protectrice, c'était une première pour lui. Salem sortit sa baguette et lança un puissant Somnus sur les deux Dursley présents. Dobby se donna à cœur joie pour retirer le maximum de sorts. Une demi-heure plus tard, Dobby avait terminé. Il n'avait pu retirer que les effets de l'Imperium liquide. Il grogna et demanda comment les emmener à des gobelins et une idée germa dans l'esprit de Salem Riddle. Il expliqua à Dobby la situation. Avec l'aide de Dobby et d'Harry, il mit son plan à exécution et transplana. Une bonne demi-heure après le départ de Salem Riddle-Gaunt, Vernon Dursley arriva chez lui suite à l'appel de sa pseudo-femme. En effet, à l'aide d'un sort, Salem avait imité la voix de Pétunia et avait prétexté une urgence pour le faire rentrer au plus vite.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quand Salem revint chez les Dursley, il entra naturellement et ferma la porte derrière le gobelin qui le suivait. Il trouva Vernon Dursley, saucissonné, presque mauve, tant il était rouge, mais ce qui le choqua le plus, fut la masse pondérale faramineuse qu'arborait le moldu. En l'absence de Riddle Jr, Dobby s'était chargé d'endormir Vernon Dursley également afin d'éviter tout désagrément. Devant l'image mentale d'un saucisson au format de baleine, Salem explosa de rire. Se reprenant difficilement, il s'excusa et présenta tout le monde.

\- Harry, Dobby, je vous présente le Maître gobelin Durkil. Parrain, je te présente Harry Potter et Dobby son elfe, lança joyeusement Salem.

\- Enchanté Monsieur Potter, Dobby, répondit poliment Durkil alors que Dobby s'inclina très bas.

\- Enchanté Maitre gobelin, appelez-moi Harry, surenchérit le jeune sorcier. Dobby est mon ami, pas mon elfe.

\- Mes excuses Dobby, parrain, voici les sujets dont je t'ai parlés, chantonna Salem.

Pendant ce temps, Dobby croyait rêver. Un sorcier venait de s'excuser et l'avait présenté comme s'il était une personne à part entière. Le gobelin confirma rapidement les maléfices posés sur la lettre, gonflant la fierté du petit Dobby. Il se mit rapidement au travail et au bout d'une heure tous les sorts étaient levés. Salem laissa à son parrain le soin de réveiller les Dursley sans une once de douceur. Quand ce fut fait, Vernon prit immédiatement la parole.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous chez moi ? tonna-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir correctement retiré tous les sorts ? demanda Riddle Jr en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parfaitement, il faut croire que c'est dans le caractère de cette chose d'agir ainsi, supposa nonchalamment Durkil.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Sortez immédiatement de chez moi, bande de monstres ! Et toi aussi Garçon, Har…vey….. dehors ! Vous tous aussi !

Tous étaient complètement choqués, Vernon Dursley vociférait des menaces à qui voulait l'entendre, maudissant par la même Harry et son anormalité. Le gobelin et le sorcier majeur étaient tout bonnement horrifiés. Harry, lui, avait baissé la tête de honte. Salem le prit dans ses bras sous le regard goguenard de son parrain. Pétunia Dursley de son côté, était silencieuse depuis le début mais elle fronçait, de plus en plus, les sourcils.

\- Il suffit Vernon Dursley ! s'exclama Pétunia d'une voix puissante. Tu ne mettras pas mon neveu dehors ! Oh mon dieu, Lily, qu'ai-je fait ?! s'écria-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son neveu. Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Faire dormir un enfant dans un PLACARD ! Vernon NOUS sommes les monstres ! Ecoute-moi bien, Vernon ! Harry, son nom est Harry et non Harvey, Harold, Garçon ou que sais-je encore ! Mon dieu, Harry, je suis désolée ! s'exclama Pétunia en prenant conscience de l'enfer qu'elle avait fait de sa vie. J'étais jalouse de Lily mais c'était ma sœur ! Elle n'était pas une traînée comme tu le disais Vernon ! Ma sœur était une femme honorable ! Et de ce que je sais, c'était une sorcière exceptionnelle ! Je ne connaissais pas ton père, Harry, mais ta mère était la douceur incarnée et tu tiens tellement d'elle. J'ai bafoué la mémoire de ma sœur. Oh je n'ai pas été une sœur exemplaire, enfant je lui ai dit des monstruosités. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, je ne t'aurais fait toutes ces atrocités. Foutu sorcier, foutu Dumbledore ! Je suis sûre que tout est de sa faute ! A toujours venir mettre son nez chez nous ! Depuis le début quand il est venu, accompagné de cette femme à chignon, pour annoncer à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière, avec ses petits yeux hypocrites et perçants.

Harry était figé devant le comportement de sa tante. Il n'avait jamais reçu d'elle autre chose que des coups, des insultes et de vieux vêtements. Alors, la voir broyée de chagrin le laissait perplexe. Sans s'en rendre compte, il demanda à Durkil dans combien de temps elle allait revenir à son état normal. Cette simple phrase brisa le cœur de Pétunia Dursley et broya celui de Salem qui emprisonna Harry dans une étreinte réconfortante.

\- Chaton, celle que tu as devant toi est ta véritable tante, s'adressa Salem à l'attention d'Harry. Je ne sais pas quel enfer ils t'ont fait vivre mais ils vont tous le payer, sans exception. J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et à t'expliquer. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

\- Je vais de ce pas vous laisser en famille, répliqua joyeusement Durkil. Salem, tu sais où me trouver.

N'attendant pas de réponse, il transplana. Dobby suivit et disparut dans un petit pop. Vernon avait été refroidi par sa femme mais restant un idiot, il réitéra.

\- QUI êtes-vous ? beugla Dursley père, faisant sursauter Harry.

\- Salem Riddle-Gaunt, le frère d'Harry ! cassa froidement Salem.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce seulement maintenant que vous venez pour cet anormal ?! Vous devez être tout autant anormal, renchérit Vernon.

Si c'était de cette manière que le cachalot traitait Harry sans effet de potion, alors avec la potion ça devait être catastrophique.

\- Harry, emmène ton frère dans ta « chambre » pendant que je parle à ton oncle, trancha Pétunia d'une voix sans appel tout en regardant son époux. Là-haut, vous serez mieux pour discuter.

\- Oui Tante Pétunia, répondit mécaniquement Harry puis il entraîna Salem à l'étage.

 **HP ~ PUF**

\- Je suis désolé de tout ce chamboulement Harry, je te jure que… commença Salem.

\- C'est bon, l'interrompit Harry. C'est vraiment étrange et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le digérer mais c'est bon. Ce que je ne comprends pas, en effet, c'est cette histoire de frère, et puis pourquoi est-ce maintenant que vous débarquez, et puis je croyais que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas venir ici ! explosa finalement Harry. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas votre faute. Au contraire, je devrais vous remercier, se reprit Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas ! le calma Salem. Ça fait beaucoup en un après-midi. Tu serais resté calme que je me serais interrogé sur ta santé mentale, plaisanta le plus âgé. D'ailleurs, je t'interdis de me vouvoyer ! Je n'en supporterai pas davantage, ça fait trop froid ! pleurnicha Riddle, faisant rire Harry. Pour tout te répondre, le soir où Voldemort à tenté de te tuer, tu l'as vaincu. C'est la version officielle. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça…

\- Faire au plus simple, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, exposa Harry.

\- Ouais bonne idée, tu possèdes une partie de la magie de Tom Riddle, mon père, en toi. Apparemment, sa source se trouve dans cette cicatrice. Comme tu l'as remarqué, tu as hérité de certaines de ses capacités, telle que le fourchelangue.

\- Alors je n'avais pas rêvé vous, euh…, tu as bien sifflé ?! demanda Harry, heureux de ne plus être si bizarre.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons continuer cette conversation en fourchelangue, proposa Salem en sifflant sous les yeux rieurs d'Harry. Pour ce qui est de la magie dont tu as hérité, j'ai hérité de cette magie de façon naturelle. Néanmoins, ce que nous possédons reste authentique. De part cette magie, je suis en mesure de te revendiquer devant la magie comme mon frère. C'est ce que j'aimerais te proposer mais je peux comprendre que vu le passif entre Voldemort et toi… Eh bien que ce ne soit pas évident pour toi.

\- Tu sembles faire une différence entre Tom Riddle et Voldemort, remarqua Harry.

\- En effet, mon père, Tom Riddle a donné naissance au personnage de Voldemort… Et pour tout te dire, je reste persuadé qu'il ne l'a pas fait de son propre chef, informa Salem.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ? De ce que je sais, il a commencé à créer ce personnage depuis ses années à Poudlard ! interrogea Harry.

\- Comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Si ce que tu dis est vrai alors ça confirme absolument tous mes soupçons et mes théories, réfléchit doucement le jeune Riddle.

\- Eh bien, j'ai rencontré Tom Riddle l'année dernière, expliqua Harry en regardant Riddle Jr droit dans les yeux.

\- Vers la fin du mois de juin…souffla Salem faisant le lien.

\- Comment tu le sais ? sursauta Harry.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment-ci que j'ai compris que c'était ta magie qui m'appelait à ton secours. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Et d'ailleurs, il y a deux semaines, il s'est passé la même chose mais en pire. J'ai même perdu connaissance, alors il a dû se produire quelque chose de terrible. Est-ce que l'inutile t'a fait du mal ? Mon dieu, je vais le tuer si c'est le cas.

\- Pour Tom Riddle, il a ouvert la chambre des Secrets par le biais d'une personne contrôlée par un journal-souvenir, expliqua calmement le plus jeune. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais sa magie le poussait à faire confiance au jeune homme en face de lui. Et puis, il fallait bien le dire, l'idée d'avoir un grand frère l'enchantait complètement. Du coup, je me suis retrouvé dans la Chambre des Secrets avec un basilic face à moi, et heureusement Fumseck et le Choixpeau sont venus à mon secours.

\- Tu es train de me dire que tu t'es retrouvé à faire face à un basilic de vingt mètres de long et que tu es encore en vie, balança l'aîné entre incrédulité et frayeur.

\- Oui mais rien ne s'est passé comme l'avait prévu Voldemort et du coup Shanasssya s'est calmé et m'a reconnu comme un héritier de Salazar Serpentard, rajouta rapidement Harry en voyant les yeux écarquillés de Salem.

\- Harry, il va vraiment falloir qu'on mette les choses au clair ! siffla dangereusement l'étudiant de Durmstrang. On est dans la merde, prononça-t-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe. Je vais t'expliquer une chose particulièrement importante, parce que là, tu vois, j'ai l'impression que l'on se joue de toi. J'imagine que Dumbledore a déjà été proche de ta cicatrice, non ? voyant le hochement de tête, il continua. Donc il ne peut pas ignorer ce qu'il se passe ! Non, écoute-moi…

Ils furent interrompus par une gerbe de flammes. Salem avait déjà dégainé sa baguette et de son corps, faisait bouclier. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre, il avait seulement voulu protéger le plus jeune en le plaçant derrière lui. Pourtant devant lui se tenait un phénix le toisant fièrement et un chapeau à l'allure miteuse. Harry posa doucement sa main sur le bras tenant la baguette, lui intimant par là qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre.

\- Fumseck, Eventrail, que faîtes-vous ici à cette heure ? demanda Harry surpris par cette visite inattendue.

\- L'elfe nous a dit que tu avais de la visite alors on a pensé venir étudier ce fameux jeune homme, répondit le Choixpeau.

\- Mouais, comme il dit le tas de poussière, rouspéta le phénix. Bon alors il est comment ce jeune homme ? On peut lui faire confiance ou pas ?

\- Totalement, chanta le basilic qui sortit du cou d'Harry. Il n'y a que le bien-être d'Harry qui lui importe. J'ai suffisamment étudié sa magie pour le confirmer.

\- Donc la prophétie de cul-de-bouteilles se réalise, demanda l'oiseau de feu.

\- Il semblerait bien, siffla un basilic tout excité sous les yeux émerveillés du sorcier plus âgé.

\- Une prédiction, argua Salem en levant un sourcil.

\- « Ne craignez pas, le vent du Nord entendra votre voix et la glace au cœur du soleil, le rêve de l'enfant réalisera ! Ne craignez surtout pas ! » rappela le Choixpeau.

\- Le vent du Nord entendra votre voix…J'étais à Durmstrang quand j'ai commencé à entendre les appels de ta magie, expliqua le jeune homme. Et effectivement, le vent glacial y est monnaie courante. Bon après, la glace…je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je suis tout sauf une personne glaciale…

\- C'est que tu ne t'es pas entendu parler à la jument ! Il l'a littéralement congelé quand il lui a demandé la fameuse lettre trouvée avec bébé Harry ! se moqua ouvertement Shanasssya. De plus, tu es arrivé à midi tapante, soit au cœur du soleil. Après pour ce qui est du rêve de l'enfant… Avoir une famille, si je ne m'abuse Harry, est ton rêve depuis toujours. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est aussi le tien mon grand, siffla chaleureusement le serpent.

\- Eh bien, j'imagine que je suis plus que percé à jour, sourit Salem de façon désabusée. Néanmoins, je ne comprends pas que tu sois aussi calme devant le fils de l'homme qui a prit tes parents, j'ai beau chercher, je ne comprends pas. Explique-moi au moins pourquoi tu es si calme devant moi, par Merlin ! explosa finalement Salem.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de se faire juger et reprocher des choses dont ses parents sont les seuls responsables ? De se prendre en pleine face des pics parce que tu es simplement le fils de quelqu'un que tu n'as pas connu ? De se demander pourquoi est-ce que tant de haine est retourné contre toi alors que l'on te reproche tout ce que tu n'as JAMAIS EU ! explosa finalement Harry. EH BIEN, MOI JE LE SAIS ! JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST DE SE VOIR REPROCHER D'ETRE LE FILS DE MON PERE CHAQUE JOUR OU JE VAIS EN COURS ! hurla Harry en s'effondrant les larmes aux yeux.

Salem s'agenouilla au niveau d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras tout en le berçant contre lui, alors qu'Harry ne cessait de murmurer qu'il savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Et Salem, de son côté, se faisait une note mentale pour trouver les gens qui avaient mis son petit frère dans cet état. Dobby arriva dans un pop silencieux cette fois et les quatre mousquetaires d'Harry regardaient le tableau devant eux avec une vive émotion. Finalement, Harry finit par s'endormir et Salem appela Duncan depuis la fenêtre d'Harry. L'aigle vint directement sur l'épaule de son maître et observa avec curiosité tout ce petit monde. Salem fit alors les présentations entre les différentes créatures, n'oubliant pas Hedwige qu'il salua et laissa un mot à l'attention d'Harry. Il quitta ensuite la chambre en demandant à tout le monde présent de continuer à veiller sur Harry et les remercia en les informant qu'il reviendrait le lendemain.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quand Salem arriva au salon, il trouva la famille Dursley au grand complet et regarda froidement les mâles de la famille qui semblaient vouloir lui bondir dessus. Il haussa un sourcil avec tant de mépris qu'ils se renfrognèrent dans leur siège. Pétunia se leva en le voyant descendre.

\- Madame Dursley… commença-t-il.

\- Pétunia, appelez-moi Pétunia, mon garçon ! l'interrompit-elle. Voyant la suspicion sur le visage du jeune homme, elle précisa. Vous êtes le frère de mon neveu, pas de Madame entre nous !

\- Très bien, Pétunia, appelez-moi Salem dans ce cas ! obtenant un vif signe de tête, il continua. Harry s'est endormi, la journée a été très riche en émotions pour lui.

\- Je le conçois bien, s'il ne se réveille pas pour dîner, je le réveillerai tout de même. Cet enfant n'a pas mangé un seul jour à sa faim depuis qu'il est dans cette maison ! Foi d'Evans, il mangera correctement maintenant. Enfin, quand il sera là, enfin, s'il revient… lâcha piteusement Pétunia.

\- Il s'est endormi avant que nous n'ayons pu parler de tous les points mais…, faisant pleinement face aux mâles de la maisonnée, Salem continua. Mais il me parait évident que je ne laisserai pas mon frère plus longtemps que nécessaire dans un milieu où on lui est hostile. Je pense que vous en conviendrez également.

\- Oui, oui bien évidemment, c'est normal, répondit Pétunia avec un certain aplomb, et bien que cela me chagrine, il est évident que nous sommes aussi les responsables de cette situation.

Pour toute réponse Riddle Jr hocha simplement la tête. Il annonça qu'il serait présent le lendemain, à sept heures tapantes et salua Pétunia.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **Voilà !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre**_ ** _vous a plu !_**

 ** _J'attends avec impatience vos retours, vos avis, vos reviews !_**

 ** _Je vous souhaite une excellente journée et soirée !_**

 ** _Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !_**

 ** _A très vite !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous tous !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Je pète la forme grâce à tous vos commentaires !**

 **Sincèrement vos reviews sont justes génialissimes !**

 **Je ne peux que dire un énorme MERCI à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review ou envoyé un message pour me donner leur avis sur cette histoire ! Vous n'imaginez pas le bonheur que vous m'offrez ni même la motivation que vous engendrez et ça fait un bien fou !**

 **Je remercie tout particulièrement les guests qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review ! Ceci dit je n'oublie absolument pas les autres reviewers ! Bien au contraire et j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde !**

 **On attaque la suite avec le cinquième chapitre ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Ce qui est à JKR est à elle, le reste est à moi.**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Les liens d'une famille**

Le lendemain, à exactement sept heures, Salem transplana au numéro 4 Privet Drive. Il eut à peine le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur une Pétunia rayonnante.

\- Bonjour Salem, le salua-t-elle en souriant.

\- Bonjour Pétunia, répondit Salem très poliment.

\- Entrez donc, Harry dors toujours. J'ai dû le réveiller hier pour qu'il dîne mais ce matin je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le réveiller, avoua-t-elle quelque peu gênée.

\- Je comprends, il doit être épuisé. Cela vous dérange-t-il que j'aille le réveiller ? Je me suis aussi permis de lui ramener quelques vêtements, informa le jeune homme.

\- C'est une excellente idée, approuva-t-elle. Vous avez très bien fait pour…ses guenilles, il va falloir faire quelque chose.

Salem hocha simplement la tête. Tout à coup sa magie s'agita et il se retourna vers les escaliers où des bruits de troupeaux se firent entendre. En effet, Vernon Dursley faisait son apparition aussi discrètement qu'un pachyderme en furie. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer le jeune sorcier et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant pas le garçon dans la cuisine. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix glaciale le stoppa.

\- Si tu ne fais qu'un seul bruit susceptible de réveiller mon neveu, Vernon Dursley, je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras amèrement ! Foi de Pétunia Evans ! le menaça sa femme.

Le susnommé déglutit bruyamment et partit s'installer dans la salle à manger où ses mets étaient déjà disposés.

\- Pétunia Evans ? releva Salem assez amusé par la situation.

\- Si être une Dursley signifie être monstrueuse avec un enfant, et de mon propre sang en plus, il n'y a aucune fierté à porter ce nom ! répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde pour le plus grand choc de Vernon et le pur amusement de Riddle Jr.

Sur ces paroles, ce dernier se rendit dans la chambre où Harry dormait toujours, il avait l'air d'avoir eu un sommeil très agité au vu de ses draps emmêlés et de son oreiller situé de l'autre côté de la petite chambre. Salem soupira mentalement et s'arma de courage pour réveiller le petit endormi. Il ne réfléchit pas et caressa les cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Il ne parla pas et se contenta de lui faire un léger baiser sur le front. Il se disait que c'était les réveils qu'il préférait quand il était enfant. Il remercia sa chance d'avoir eu son oncle Lus pour l'élever. Harry commença à papillonner des yeux et son regard tomba sur une cascade de cheveux châtains. N'étant que peu habitué à ce genre de traitement, et c'est un doux euphémisme que de le dire, Harry soupira de contentement sous la sensation du baiser reçu. Il entendit un léger rire et réalisa qu'il ne rêvait donc pas.

\- Bonjour bonhomme, alors comme ça on ne veut pas sortir du lit, sourit Salem.

\- Bonjour Salem, Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna Harry à moitié endormi.

\- Exactement 07 heures et 13 minutes, lui répondit-il amusé, tu veux les secondes aussi ?

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas une réaction aussi énergique. En effet, Harry avait ouvert de grands yeux effrayés avant de se lever d'un bond. Il était particulièrement en retard pour préparer le petit-déjeuner et il allait très certainement se faire tuer par sa tante.

\- Tout doux mon bonhomme, tout va bien, calme-toi, fit-il en voyant le petit se débattre avec une force qu'il ne lui prêtait pas.

\- Le petit-déjeuner, gémit piteusement Harry, je ne l'ai pas préparé ! Je vais me faire tuer !

\- Il n'en est pas question jeune homme, clama une voix tranchante derrière les deux garçons qui n'avaient rien entendu. Tu ne feras plus la moindre tâche ménagère dans cette maison, si ce n'est t'occuper de ta chambre, reprit Pétunia, car c'était bien elle qui avait parlé. Tu as fait suffisamment dans cette maison. Dorénavant, si tu fais quelque chose dans cette maison, c'est que tu l'as désiré. Il me semble que tu aimais bien faire du jardinage et vu tous les prix que tu m'as fait gagner, je peux assurer que mon jardin préfère ta compagnie à la mienne eh bien il devra faire avec désormais ! Allez file prendre une bonne douche, puis tu viendras prendre le petit-déjeuner avec moi, termina-t-elle en sortant, laissant sur place un Harry abasourdi.

\- Harry, tu vas bien ? Tu es comme stupéfixé, demanda Salem en secouant Harry qui ne réagit pas. Bah voilà, ils me l'ont cassé ! se plaignit-il !

Harry prit machinalement les vêtements que lui tendit Salem et se rendit dans la salle de bain, comme perdu dans un autre monde. Riddle Jr serra les dents et décida de demander des explications à la famille Dursley. Vernon refusa de répondre à la moindre question de cet anormal mais Pétunia lui avoua tout, les dix ans passés dans le placard, les privations, les coups, les punitions, la maltraitance, les listes interminables de corvées affichées sur le frigo, les insultes. Elle termina avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle implorait sa sœur de lui pardonner. Répétant qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de demander pardon à Harry, qu'elle n'était qu'une ordure, une femme aigrie et jalouse de la beauté de sa sœur, de son intelligence et de ses exceptionnelles capacités. Elle avoua, sous le regard horrifié et le visage défiguré de rage de Vernon, qu'elle ne détestait pas les sorciers, qu'elle détestait seulement sa normalité. Au moment où elle leva les yeux pour affronter le regard haineux de Salem Riddle-Gaunt, elle tomba sur un regard vert émeraude, brillant de larmes non contenues, si semblable à celui de sa sœur. Elle ne lisait qu'une profonde tristesse mêlée à de l'espoir.

\- Je te pardonne Tante Pétunia, je te pardonne pour tout, pour absolument tout ! Je te pardonne vraiment Tante Pétunia, parla Harry qui était arrivé entre temps.

Pétunia n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'enfant qu'elle avait maltraité, au lieu de l'aimer, lui pardonnait toutes les horreurs commises. Elle se leva et se mit à genoux devant Harry et le serra contre elle, si fort qu'il sentait son cœur qui battait à toute allure.

\- Tu es bien comme mon embêtante petite sœur chérie, tu as hérité de son horrible capacité à pardonner le pire. Mon dieu, ce que je peux me sentir misérable, déclara Pétunia Dursley. Mais merci Harry, merci pour tout ! Je te jure qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne sera comme avant. Si tu choisis de partir avec ton frère, je ne t'en voudrais pas et je comprendrais, je te l'assure. Cependant, si tu décides de revenir un jour, ne serait-ce que pour une simple visite, tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans ma maison ! finit-elle solennellement.

\- Merci Tante Pétunia, répondit Harry soufflé par l'émotion.

Pétunia lâcha enfin Harry et se releva. Sans qu'il n'ait pu amortir le moindre geste, Salem se retrouva enfermé dans une étreinte solide et chaleureuse.

\- Merci à vous aussi Salem Riddle-Gaunt. Merci du fond du cœur de m'avoir rendu la vie et de m'avoir rendu mon neveu, souffla Pétunia avant de lui faire une bise sur les deux joues et de donner le même traitement à Harry.

Salem était choqué, cette femme l'avait surpris et peu de personnes pouvaient s'en vanter. Pétunia amena les deux frères à la cuisine où elle servit trois assiettes et ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, ignorant Vernon qui partit en trombe.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry quitta la maison avec Salem et ce dernier les transplana directement sur le Boulevard des Lampades, à Athènes. Une fois arrivée, Salem étudia l'air admiratif d'Harry devant toute cette animation et ces étranges structures.

\- Bienvenue en Grèce, nous sommes plus précisément à Athènes, dans la partie sorcière. Ceci est le Boulevard des Lampades, petit frère ! déclara théâtralement Salem.

Une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans le cœur d'Harry quand le plus grand l'avait appelé « petit frère ». Cette journée il la chérirait toute sa vie. Elle était plus magique que le jour où il avait appris qu'il était un sorcier.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire et à te proposer. Cependant, j'aimerais que l'on se rende à Gringotts avant, présenta Salem.

Harry ne parla pas beaucoup, posant néanmoins quelques questions sur les tenues et les gens qui saluaient le jeune Riddle avec beaucoup de respect et d'admiration.

\- C'est vrai que nous n'en avons pas parlé mais ma notoriété est due à ma mère, expliqua chaleureusement Salem. Elle s'appelait Altesa Vanda Ikaria, elle appartenait à la haute aristocratie de ce pays. Quand mon père l'a connu, elle était considérée comme la prochaine princesse du pays. Elle est tombée amoureuse de mon père et a refusé le mariage arrangé dans lequel son père l'avait engagée. Elle ne s'est pas mariée à mon père, elle voulait garder sa liberté, sourit-il désabusé. Je suis né un an après leur rencontre. Je ne l'ai pas connue, elle est morte en couche. De ce que j'ai entendu, elle était aussi puissante que belle et beaucoup la considéraient comme un trésor national. Elle faisait la fierté des sorciers grecs. Sa spécialité était les magies antiques. Il faut savoir que la Grèce possède des magies endémiques, telles que le don de traçage que j'ai utilisé pour te retrouver. Ce don permet d'identifier les noyaux magiques et de suivre la signature magique de chaque sorcier. C'est à partir de ce don que les langues de plomb du ministère anglais ont créé la trace qui est posée sur chaque enfant achetant une baguette. Ici, c'est différent, une telle entreprise est vue comme la violation des libertés et de la vie privée du peuple. La trace n'est posée que sur les anciens détenus. Bref, comme tu l'as compris, ma mère était un véritable génie en sortilège, comme sa mère avant elle. J'imagine que la famille ne fait que des génies, pérora fièrement Salem. Et il en va de même pour toi.

\- Moi, interrogea Harry. Je n'ai rien de particulier. Je ne suis pas spécialement doué en cours, peut-être juste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal mais rien de plus.

\- Tu te sous-estimes tellement que tu ne vois pas ce qui saute aux yeux, mon lapin ! attaqua gentiment Riddle Jr.

Devant le regard interrogatif du plus jeune, il décida de l'éclairer.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'un phénix, un elfe de maison, un artefact légendaire et un basilic, par Salazar un basilic, se lieraient d'amitié entre eux comme ça ? Et avec un sorcier, qui plus est ? Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais vous êtes tous liés les uns aux autres. Visiblement l'origine de cette connexion n'est autre que ta magie et ton grand cœur. Le fait que tu aies pu pardonner à ta tante de la sorte est une autre preuve. Ça ressemble à une sorte d'empathie. Enfin quelque chose du genre, je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Harry interloqué.

\- La magie n'a pour seule limite que celle que nous lui donnons et donc connaissons, répondit sagement Salem. En tant que Maître en Magie des Liens et Maître en Magie de Transfert, j'ai étudié un certain nombre de choses incroyables mais rien de tel. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. La Magie ne fait jamais de cadeaux empoisonnés Harry, ce sont les sorciers qui en font. De plus, je dois te parler d'un sujet extrêmement délicat, poursuivit Salem en jetant un sort d'intimité autour d'eux sous le regard curieux d'Harry. Voldemort a fait un acte particulièrement atroce pour rester en vie. Il a séparé son âme, vois-tu. Cet acte magique sombre s'appelle un Horcruxe. Cela consiste à prendre une partie de son âme et à le placer dans un réceptacle précieux afin de rester hors de portée de la mort. Il en a créé de nombreux. Le rituel demande de prendre une vie. Et …, Salem hésita à la façon de le dire à Harry.

\- Et j'en suis un, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry sans vraiment attendre de confirmation. Devant le regard surprit de Salem, il expliqua. J'ai hérité de la magie de Tom Riddle d'une façon non naturelle, tu as dit que le rituel demande le sacrifice d'une vie et tu n'as pas dit que le réceptacle doit être inanimé. Salem, ce soir d'Halloween, il a tué mes deux parents et j'en ressors avec une cicatrice après avoir survécu à un sort mortel. Ce n'est pas difficile de faire le lien. Au contraire, tu viens de répondre à deux ans d'interrogation. Maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je te jure que j'aurais préféré que ce soit différent, soupira douloureusement Salem.

\- Est-ce que toute cette histoire de famille était un plan pour me récupérer et me livrer aux mangemorts ? demanda Harry avec la douleur débordant de ses yeux.

\- Jamais, petit frère ! Jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal et je te jure que je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, tu as réalisé mon rêve d'avoir une famille à chérir et ça je ne laisserai personne me le prendre ! jura Salem Riddle-Gaunt en essuyant les yeux d'Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je te crois, souffla Harry. Mais maintenant on fait quoi ?

\- Maintenant, on va voir mon parrain, voir ce que la magie gobelin peut faire pour te retirer ce truc, répondit doucement Salem.

\- Du coup, je ne serai plus lié à toi, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua Harry.

\- Sa magie coule dans tes veines et elle a déjà fusionné avec la tienne donc normalement, même si on la retire, tu seras toujours mon frère, expliqua calmement Salem. Cependant, si jamais cela venait à se passer différemment, et si tu le veux bien sûr, j'aimerais t'adopter comme mon frère aux yeux de la Magie, développa Salem qui avait peur d'entendre un rejet.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux s'étaient embués à l'idée d'être finalement rejeté. Harry comprit le fil des pensées de Salem en voyant les larmes perlées aux bords de ses yeux.

\- Salem, appela doucement le plus jeune, ton père a tué mes parents et m'a rendu orphelin et à cause de lui ma vie a été un enfer, c'est un fait. Toutefois, J'AI détruit ton père, et à cause de moi, tu as été privé d'un père et d'une famille. C'est moi qui ai détruit tes rêves…

\- Continue cette phrase et je te change en lapin nain ! parla lentement Salem d'une voix extrêmement froide. Mon père s'est détruit tout seul et dans tous les sens du terme ! Je crois qu'il a choisi de te donner délibérément sa magie au moment où tu as explosé Voldemort, parce que pour réaliser un Horcruxe, il faut vouloir le faire ! Sinon tous les meurtriers en feraient ! J'imagine que tes grands yeux ont dû lui rendre sa lucidité quelques instants. De toute façon, il était déjà condamné ! claqua Salem.

Harry n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'il avait été interrompu par Salem. La froideur l'avait littéralement cloué sur place. Il avait envie de fuir très loin comme quand son oncle allait le frapper, pourtant sa magie lui disait que ce n'était pas l'intention de Salem. Il comprit seulement qu'il n'était pas coupable et encore moins un meurtrier alors sans pouvoir se retenir, il fondit en larmes sous le regard désolé et attendri de son aîné.

\- Désolé, je n'y ai pas été de main morte mais tu devais comprendre que TU es la victime dans toute cette histoire. Par Salazar, ce que je suis désolé Harry. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne peux pas changer le passé mais je peux te promettre que le futur sera bien différent. Je déteste te voir pleurer petit bout, tout va s'arranger, tu verras ! termina Salem en étreignant Harry.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le duo arriva finalement à Gringotts Athènes, comme la dernière fois beaucoup de personnes se retournaient sur leur passage. Salem avait demandé à Harry s'il voulait qu'il lui pose un glamour. Harry avait refusé, pour lui c'était une sortie de famille alors il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être vu avec son grand frère. Salem avait été intenable, arborant un énorme sourire arrogant, se pavanant fièrement dans les rues sous le regard moqueur du plus jeune. Une fois de plus, Salem s'approcha d'un comptoir vide et reconnu aussitôt le gobelin Kyrkil.

\- Kyrkil ! Comment vas-tu ? Je ne pensais pas te voir, commença Salem.

\- Bien le bonjour à vous aussi mes jeunes maîtres, le Maître Gobelin m'a informé de votre visite. Je vous attendais justement ! répondit poliment le gobelin.

\- Harry, je te présente Kyrkil, c'est un ami. Kyrkil, je te présente mon petit frère, j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire son nom, finit Salem avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Bonjour Maître Kyrkil, salua très poliment Harry avant de lever les yeux devant la bêtise de son aîné.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, jeune maître, répondu solennellement Kyrkil.

\- Appelez-moi simplement Harry, s'il vous plaît, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant doucement.

Le gobelin fort surpris acquiesça et emmena les deux sorciers dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'au bureau du Maître gobelin Durkil. Salem frappa et entra suite à l'invitation, suivi d'Harry et de Kyrkil.

\- Bonjour Parrain, fanfaronna le jeune Riddle Jr, faisant pouffer Harry.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Salem, une fois de plus tu as choqué ce pauvre peuple sorcier, lâcha Durkil en guise de salutation. Bonjour Harry, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Bonjour Maître Durkil, salua Harry avec un grand sourire. Il avait toujours aimé les gobelins.

\- Comme je t'en ai déjà parlé Parrain, il va falloir faire quelque chose pour le parasite, grimaça Riddle-Gaunt.

\- Bien évidemment, cependant, j'aimerais d'abord vous informer d'un problème. Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'ai fait des recherches et ce que j'ai découvert n'est absolument pas tolérable, grogna-t-il faisant les sourcils des deux sorciers se froncer de concert. Asseyez-vous mes enfants, l'affaire va être déplaisante. Kyrkil, apporte-moi les dossiers ! ordonna-t-il à l'attention de l'autre gobelin.

Les garçons firent ce qui leur avait été demandé et Kyrkil revint avec deux gros dossiers.

\- Ce dont je souhaite vous informer est très grave, commença le maître gobelin. En voyant la situation familiale du jeune Harry, j'ai souhaité connaître les volontés de tes parents, voyant la mine curieuse du jeune sorcier, il s'expliqua. Harry, la famille Potter est l'une des plus puissantes familles aristocratiques de l'Angleterre sorcier. Lord et Lady Potter ont forcément constitué un testament pour te protéger. Il s'agit même d'un devoir que tout Lord dont la vie est en danger, se doit de respecter afin de fournir le maximum de sécurité à leurs enfants.

Harry, lui, ne disait plus rien. Sa famille appartenait à l'aristocratie sorcière et toute sa vie, il avait vécu dans un placard, avec des coups et en prime, des chiffons en guise de vêtements. Il n'avait pas été mieux traité que Dobby et maintenant, on lui disait que sa famille était des gens importants… Il fut subitement pris d'une sourde crise d'angoisse et de rage. Il sentait son sang bouillir et sa magie gonflée en lui comme une mer qui se déchaîne. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en sentant une main se poser sur son front. Aussitôt, sa magie s'apaisa, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le bureau était totalement ravagé. Il chercha du regard les gobelins et les trouva derrière une solide barrière de magie pure. Debout derrière lui se tenait Salem, légèrement décoiffé, avec la main posée sur le front du plus jeune.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit Harry horrifié. Je ne voulais pas, je vous jure…

\- Pas de souci, jeune Harry, de plus, vous nous avez protégé et puis de toute façon je réfléchissais vraiment à changer la décoration de ce bureau, ricana le maître gobelin.

Salem, lui, ne disait rien, un masque impassible avait pris place sur son visage, et Harry s'en voulut instantanément pour avoir contrarié le jeune homme. Celui-ci se rapprocha d'Harry et le fit se lever. Harry obéit docilement. Salem prit sa place et Harry constata que la chaise de l'aîné était en miettes. Il voulut s'excuser mais fut interrompu par deux bras qui le portaient. Il se retrouva assis sur les genoux du plus âgé et rougit d'embarras.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras jamais en colère contre moi, parce que vu les dégâts, il risque de ne plus rien rester de ma beauté et je n'oserais plus jamais mettre le pied dehors, prononça doucement Salem sur un ton de complot.

\- Promis, rit Harry.

\- Parfait ! s'exclama le jeune Riddle en sortant sa baguette et en réparant tous les dégâts occasionnés. Parrain, Harry n'a pas ma maîtrise alors sauf si tu veux vraiment qu'il détruise la banque, fais lui apporter un philtre de paix, claqua la voix de Salem.

Le changement de ton fit sursauter Kyrkil et sourire Durkil. Son filleul, d'habitude si froid avec les étrangers, était devenu très protecteur envers le jeune sorcier. Cette constatation le ravit au plus haut point. La famille s'agrandissait. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit apparaître une fiole et la tendit en s'excusant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il reprit où il en était plus tôt et Harry put entendre le testament de ses parents. L'écriture de son père était très élégante, bien différente de la sienne. Il lui disait à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il ne souhaitait que son bonheur. Il lui disait qu'il avait été le plus heureux des hommes le jour de sa naissance.

Arrivé à l'écriture de sa mère, il sut à quel point elle était brillante. Ses lignes étaient épurées, son écriture fine et élégante aux courbes arrondies. Elle lui disait qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur. Elle lui disait à quel point elle l'aimait et lui parla de la prophétie que Dumbledore leur avait rapportée peu avant sa naissance. Elle savait sa vie en danger mais refusait à lui cacher les faits. Elle lui disait combien il était aimé de son père, d'elle-même, de son parrain Sirius et de son oncle Remus. Il héritait de toute la fortune Potter amassée depuis des siècles devenant, de ce fait, une des plus importantes fortunes d'Angleterre.

La dernière lettre expliquait les mesures à mettre en place pour la protection de leur fils s'il venait à leur arriver malheur. Celui-ci devrait être remis à la garde de Sirius Black, son parrain, en premier choix. Cependant, si ce dernier ne se trouvait pas en mesure de l'élever, il devait être placé sous la tutelle de Remus Lupin, son loup-garou d'oncle, avait noté sa mère. « Loup-garou ou pas, Remus ne te fera jamais le moindre mal. Il m'a aidé dans cette grossesse comme personne. ». Harry découvrit donc qu'il possédait deux parrains. Toutefois, étant en période de guerre à l'époque, si ses deux parrains venaient à ne pas être en capacité de l'élever, Lord et Lady Potter souhaitaient le savoir entre les mains affectueuses d'Alice Londubat, sa marraine. Une clause interdisait qu'Harry James Potter soit élevé dans un seul monde. En effet, ses deux parents souhaitaient qu'il connaisse ses origines, chose qu'elle savait impossible avec sa sœur mariée à un horrible moldu.

A la fin de la lecture, les yeux émeraude débordaient de larmes et malgré tout, il souriait, il avait été aimé et désiré. Il n'était pas un être indésirable. Cette idée en tête, Harry prit conscience que sa vie prenait un nouveau tournant. Il se laissa reposer sur le torse de son frère, et lui qui détestait sa petite taille avant, en était maintenant ravi. S'il avait été plus grand il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Ils ne le savaient pas mais Salem avait exactement la même pensée. Durkil laissa les enfants digérer ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre et ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence respectueux.

\- Maître Durkil, j'imagine qu'il est illégal d'ignorer les volontés des défunts et encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de nobles, exposa Harry.

\- Eh bien, en effet Harry, lâcha le gobelin admiratif face à la vivacité d'esprit du jeune sorcier.

\- De plus, si Dumbledore a agit de la sorte et que les gobelins n'ont pas réagit Cela signifie qu'ils ont soit cautionné, soit n'ont pas respecté les règles. Dans les deux cas il s'agit d'une faute grave, continua Harry.

\- C'est exact, répondit Durkil avec un sourire mauvais. Le chargé des comptes Potter ne peut pas ignorer une telle chose. De plus, cela va à l'encontre de la loi gobeline.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Harry avec un sourire taquin.

\- Déposer une plainte contre Gripseck, votre chargé de compte, et demander réparation auprès du Haut Conseil Gobelin !

\- Je vous laisse donc faire, termina Harry en inclinant la tête, signe de très grand respect auquel les gobelins n'étaient nullement habitués.

\- Vous êtes un jeune homme extraordinaire Harry Potter, loua le maître gobelin.

Salem n'avait toujours rien dit mais il réfléchissait à une vitesse extraordinaire. Il demanda enfin la parution de leurs deux arbres généalogiques et magiques. Après quelques gouttes de sang, les arbres apparurent sous leurs yeux stupéfaits. Harry et Salem avaient des ancêtres frères. Comme Harry descendait d'Ignotus Peverell, Salem descendait de Cadmus Peverell. Bien que très éloignés, ils partageaient le même sang, pour leur plus grande joie. Le jeune Riddle exposa l'idée d'adopter officiellement Harry comme son frère et Durkil se fit une joie de les renseigner sur le rituel de sang et de magie afin qu'ils soient considérés comme des frères par la magie. Ils décidèrent de faire le rituel la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry afin que ce soit son cadeau d'anniversaire, soit la semaine suivante. Il avait été décidé qu'étant majeur pour les sorciers, il deviendrait le tuteur magique d'Harry. Sur cette dernière décision, le duo quitta la banque avec entrain. Salem avait profité pour retirer une bonne quantité de galions, faisant s'interroger le plus jeune sur les plans de son aîné qui le regardait avec un sourire inquiétant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A peine sorti de la banque qu'Harry fut kidnappé par Salem qui le traîna dans toutes les boutiques de vêtements et d'accessoires pour le quidditch. Il lui acheta une quantité de livres faramineuse sur les créatures magiques, leurs soins et leur entretien. Harry était complètement dépassé et il suivait mécaniquement son frère qui était visiblement des plus enthousiastes. Finalement, ils se laissèrent choir sur un banc, Salem ricana face à l'état d'Harry, en effet, celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Salem dut lui promettre qu'il ne ferait pas de shopping souvent pour qu'Harry daigne le suivre partout. Lançant un _tempus_ , Salem avisa l'heure tardive et décida d'emmener Harry manger dans un petit restaurant familial. Il avait effectivement remarqué qu'Harry n'était pas à l'aise dans les lieux trop chics.

Arrivé au restaurant, Harry observait partout avec minutie et alacrité. Salem, de son côté, se demandait comment les choses allaient être dorénavant. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas encore songé à l'endroit où ils allaient vivre. Il vivait depuis sa première année à Durmstrang entre l'école et chez Zantus, son ancien maître. Il fallait trouver un endroit où les deux seraient à l'aise. Il décida de demander à son parrain de faire vérifier les différents manoirs de la famille Gaunt. Cependant, réalisant qu'il avait envoyé Duncan délivrer un message, il soupira. Harry le regarda surprit.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, pardon ! s'excusa Salem. Je réfléchissais simplement. Tu veux rester chez ta tante maintenant que les choses semblent avoir changé ou tu veux qu'on habite ensemble ? C'est ce que je me demandais, je n'ai pas remis le pied en Angleterre depuis des années, pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer, soupira le jeune Riddle.

\- Je comprends, désolé de bouleverser ta vie, s'agita rapidement Harry sous le regard ennuyé de l'aîné. Ok, c'est bon je n'ai rien dit ! Je veux bien venir avec toi, si ça ne te dérange pas, rajouta Harry.

\- Pour moi ça serait parfait, il faut juste que tu arrêtes de t'excuser d'exister, parce que ça voudrait dire t'excuser de rendre des gens heureux…murmura Salem. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça ne fait que deux jours que je te connais et, par Merlin je n'ai jamais été aussi vivant ! Si tu veux vraiment t'excuser pour quelque chose, excuse-toi de m'avoir appelé aussi tard ! finit-il en lui tirant la langue, faisant éclater de rire Harry.

\- Comment on va faire quand on sera à l'école ? demanda Harry, curieux.

\- Bonne question, je pensais à acheter quelque chose mais de simples miroirs à double sens… Non, trop commun et facilement repérable ! gémit Salem. Ça va gâcher mon effet de surprise ! J'ai bien peur que l'installation à la maison soit pour l'été prochain au plus tard, pleurnicha Salem en laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras, simulant une crise de larmes.

Harry quant à lui, pleurait littéralement, tant il riait des pitreries de son aîné. Pour Salem, si laisser tomber le masque de Sang-Pur signifiait rendre son frère heureux, il enverrait sans peine au diable ce foutu masque, du moins en présence d'Harry. Finalement, la réponse à leurs interrogations vint de Durkil, qui leur envoya à chacun un miroir en argent gobelin. Il avait le même fonctionnement que les miroirs à double sens sorciers. Cependant, il se calibrait sur la magie de leurs propriétaires et eux seuls pouvaient les utiliser, toucher, ou même les enchanter. Ils convinrent de ramener Harry et ses emplettes à Privet Drive et de discuter avec Pétunia de l'organisation à venir.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Arrivé à Privet Drive, Salem et Harry marchaient tranquillement le long de la rue. Ils avaient transplané assez loin de la maison afin que les « protections » posées par Dumbledore n'alertent pas ce dernier. Salem avait pris ses précautions mais ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Ils étaient à deux maisons du numéro 4 quand soudain, Harry se raidit et Salem observa un groupe de garçons se rapprocher. L'un des garçons héla Harry et le traita de binoclard orphelin. Salem se jura de leur faire la peau un peu plus tard.

Devant la maison, se tenait Vernon qui garait sa voiture et Pétunia qui le saluait avec plus ou moins de réticence. Quand elle vit les garçons, son regard s'illumina et elle les embrassa tous les deux, les faisant rire aux éclats devant la mine abrutie de Vernon. Les voisins d'en face qui regardaient la scène restèrent pantois. L'épouse Dursley venait de prendre son neveu qu'on disait voyou dans ses bras et ignorait son mari. Voilà qui allait faire les choux gras du voisinage.

Du coté des garçons, ils étaient installés dans la cuisine autour d'une tasse de thé en compagnie de Pétunia qui racontait à un Harry plié, les derniers potins du quartier. Après quoi, les garçons expliquèrent leur décision à Pétunia ainsi que la situation au niveau du tutorat magique. Dire que Pétunia fut ravie de garder Harry encore un peu, fut un euphémisme. Elle invita également Salem à séjourner aussi longtemps qu'il le voulait. Lui proposant, de ce fait, la chambre d'invités. C'en fut trop pour Vernon qui explosa de rage.

\- Il est hors de question qu'un autre…anormal reste chez moi et qu'il dorme en plus dans le lit de ma sœur ! beugla le patriarche.

\- Harry je t'ai laissé une surprise sur ton lit ! chantonna Pétunia ignorant clairement son époux. Salem je t'apporterai des draps propres ! dit-elle en se tournant vers l'aîné des sorciers. En attendant, va l'aider à ranger sa chambre, je monte dans un moment, termina-t-elle, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

\- Salem ne se fit pas prier et monta en ricanant, faisant Harry lever les yeux au ciel avec un doux sourire.

Harry s'était figé sur le seuil de la porte de sa chambre. Il pensait s'être trompé d'endroit. Le mobilier avait changé, il avait une véritable armoire et un bureau à tiroirs. Sa chaise avait été remplacée et des photos de sa mère, enfant, recouvraient le mur au dessus du lit. Salem le poussa à entrer. Un petit tapis était posé au pied du lit. Salem observa l'armoire avec un regard appréciateur avant de l'ouvrir. L'armoire était pleine de vêtements neufs. Des boxers aux chaussettes, tout avait été remplacé. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert, le blanc, le rouge et le noir. Salem hocha la tête face au goût de la tante d'Harry. Trouvant que la chambre restait toujours trop petite à son goût, il observa la chambre avant de lui jeter un sort pour l'agrandir sans pour autant faire réagir les protections. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il rata l'entrée de Pétunia et le regard curieux que lui jeta Harry. Il leva sa baguette et dessina une arabesque compliquée tout en prononçant une formule en slave. Ce fut le hoquet de surprise de Pétunia qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. L'espace de la chambre avait été multiplié par quatre. Il jeta un regard circulaire avant d'hocher la tête en admirant son travail.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, tu ne trouves pas Harry ? demanda-t-il fièrement.

Harry se jeta dans ses bras pour seule réponse. Il regarda Pétunia qui leur souriait. Il sortit les paquets de leurs courses et les agrandit. Il transfigura une seconde armoire à partir d'une boite de chaussures pour y installer leurs achats. Une fois terminée, il fit apparaître un lit de l'autre côté de la chambre d'un mouvement de baguette.

\- Maintenant c'est parfait ! clama Salem. Ah non, pas encore, il sortit de sa poche un perchoir en chêne miniaturisé et lui rendit sa taille sous les yeux émerveillés de Pétunia et amusés d'Harry à qui la magie avait manqué depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Comme ça, je pourrai dormir avec Harry, s'écria-t-il soudain euphorique.

Pétunia ne tint pas plus longtemps et éclata de rire face aux pitreries de son second neveu. La soirée se passa entre le comportement puéril de Salem et les rires des deux autres. Vernon et Dudley refusaient de manger en la présence d'anormaux. Pétunia tempêta contre son fils et son mari pour leur comportement inqualifiable. Harry s'enfichait profondément, sa tante semblait l'apprécier et sincèrement vouloir se racheter, il n'allait pas demander plus. De plus, il avait un grand frère qui était un véritable pitre quand il voulait. Harry n'avait aucun doute que c'était sa présence qui faisait que son grand frère se lâchait. Il avait eu le temps d'observer son masque impassible quand il était arrivé. Aussi, il connaissait la réputation des élèves de Durmstrang qui étaient des élèves stoïques et froids, ne montrant jamais aucune émotion. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'ils voulaient, Harry était doué d'une capacité d'observation et d'analyse extrêmement poussée, grâce ou à cause de tous les traitements qu'il avait reçu dans cette maison. Il lui fallait reconnaître les moments où son oncle était de mauvaise humeur afin de se faire le plus discret possible. Visiblement, tout cela avait payé. Pourtant aux autres il ne montrait absolument rien mais apparemment son frère semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et cela semblait fonctionner dans l'autre sens également.

De son côté, Salem lança un sort pour que la vaisselle se face toute seule. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, il n'entendit pas son aigle taper contre la fenêtre du salon. Ce fut Pétunia qui ouvrit la fenêtre et Duncan vint se poser tout naturellement sur l'épaule de son maître, jouant ainsi avec une mèche avant de lui tendre la lettre. Salem la récupéra et se laissa tomber sur la chaise en soupirant. Son nom était marqué d'une encre verte, cela signifiait qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Il lut la lettre où tout semblait normal.

 _Mon cher neveu,_

 _Comment se passe ton entraînement en Grèce ? J'ose espérer que tu ne me fais pas honte et que tu progresses correctement sur ta tâche ! Je sais que je devais venir te rendre visite cet été, malheureusement les enfants sont malades et je dois rester à leur chevet. La dragoncelle se manifeste toujours. Tache de ne pas l'attraper, bien que tu en sois immunisé. Il semblerait qu'un enfant face toujours preuve de mauvaise foi quand il fait une bêtise donc ne te fais pas prendre._

 _Salutations,_

 _Ton Oncle L.U.S_

Salem lut la lettre avant de la lire à Harry qui comprit le message caché du premier coup. Salem lui avait beaucoup parlé de son fameux oncle Lus alias Regulus Acturus Black, mangemort et frère de son parrain Sirius Black. Et Regulus étant au courant de la réussite de son neveu quant à son nouveau statut, l'avait chaudement félicité par cheminette. Harry savait tout cela. En clair, il fallait mieux qu'il reste en Grèce pour le moment ou qu'il ne laisse pas Harry seul car les mangemorts s'agitaient. Et visiblement, les Malfoy avait déjà agi. Comme foudroyé, Harry se leva d'un bond et courut dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé, il appela Dobby et celui-ci apparut sur le coup. Il n'était pas en très bon état. Il semblait faible et mal en point. Salem surgit dans la chambre avec Pétunia qui poussa un cri en voyant la drôle de créature que tenait Harry. Ni une, ni deux, Salem jeta un sort de diagnostic. L'elfe était juste épuisé, il fit apparaître une fiole qu'il tendit à ce dernier qui la but d'une traite. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Dobby était de nouveau en parfaite santé et ce fut Salem qui expliqua l'état de Dobby. Ce dernier avait été leur serviteur, de ce fait il avait sûrement tenté de dérailler sa magie vu qu'il n'était pas officiellement lié à un sorcier. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Pétunia ne les laisse pour la nuit.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Une fois partie, Salem lança un puissant sort de verrouillage sur la porte, suivi d'un sort d'intimité. Une fois fait, Salem se concentra sur la magie de son frère et tira doucement sur tous les fils de magie de la toile. Aussitôt, Shanasssya, Fumseck et le Choixpeau arrivèrent dans un éclair enflammé près d'Harry et de Dobby. Salem expliqua aux nouveaux arrivant les nouvelles de la journée, la lettre qu'il avait reçue et ses suppositions. Ils discutèrent pendant qu'Harry regardait Dobby avec inquiétude. Ce fut Eventrail qui prit la parole.

\- Nous avons longuement discuté et normalement un elfe de maison utilise la magie sorcière pour stabiliser sa propre puissance et en échange les sorciers lui offre un endroit où vivre et cette relation renforce la magie des deux.

\- Néanmoins, comme tu as pu le constater, les sorciers se croient supérieurs à tous les êtres et imaginent que nous sommes dénués de langage et autres joyeuses stupidités continua Fumseck.

\- Voilà pourquoi Dobby n'osait pas te demander si tu voulais lier ta magie à la sienne, rajouta cette fois le basilic. Il se considère indigne de toi. On a beau lui dire que ce n'est pas ta façon de penser. Il n'ose toujours pas… Salazar ! Je vous jure !

\- Dobby, s'exclama Harry les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, comment tu peux …

Harry ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un petit elfe de maison se jeta à sa taille. Dobby ne cessait de s'excuser dans tous les sens, tout en secouant sa grosse tête et ses oreilles. Le tout donnait un tableau sacrément comique que souligna le Choixpeau en s'esclaffant. Reprenant contenance, Harry se tourna vers Shanasssya en une demande muette. Comprenant, cette dernière reprit ses explications.

\- La création du lien n'est pas bien difficile, une incantation, quelques gouttes de sang et le contrat magique se fera tout seul, exposa l'impératrice des serpents.

\- Je ne connais pas l'incantation, s'excusa piteusement Harry.

\- T'inquiète morveux, laisse faire Tonton, soupira faussement Fumseck sous le regard goguenard des deux autres. Dobby, quant à lui semblait vivre un rêve éveillé, répétant des « Merci Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ! » à tout va.

Salem, lui, observait les événements. La création du lien elfe – sorcier était un acte très personnel et pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore fait le rituel d'adoption. Il ne voulait pas s'imposer, aussi fut-il surpris quand Harry l'attrapa par la main pour le faire asseoir à côté de lui. Ils firent le rituel et le conclurent par l'appel à témoin de la Magie. Harry et Dobby répétèrent les paroles ancestrales. Le premier promettant un logis, de la protection et sa magie comme appui alors que le second jura fidélité, assistance à lui et à sa famille, obéissance et loyauté au sorcier de même qu'une protection. Ce furent ces paroles qui ébranlèrent Salem. Cela rendait leur relation vraie et la Magie acceptait qu'ils soient frères.

Shanasssya profita de la solennité du moment pour expliquer aux deux sorciers, qu'en tant que frères et descendants de Serpentard, elle était leur familier et qu'elle protégerait farouchement ses deux maîtres. Elle prit une écaille et fit le même procédé qu'elle avait utilisé pour Harry, toujours avec l'assistance du phénix et du Choixpeau, elle créa un pendentif semblable à celui d'Harry. Tandis que celui d'Harry avait un lys, des plumes et un serpent lové autour de la fleur, celui de Salem possédait une rose, des plumes et un lion. Les deux garçons se montrèrent leur pendentif respectif et un sourire béat apparut sur leur visage. Ayant promis logis à Dobby, Harry lui laissa volontiers son lit et courut vers son frère pour dormir avec lui. Duncan prit place à côté d'Hedwige et Dobby fut le dernier éveillé à regarder son jeune maître. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il sourit quand tout le monde fut endormi. Avec autant de magie en lui il n'avait pas envie de dormir et disparut sans bruit. Quand le soleil se leva, Pétunia se rendit dans la chambre des garçons et ce fut un Salem koala qu'elle trouva endormit avec Harry. Elle sourit et descendit chantonnant joyeusement dans la cuisine.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La semaine passa ainsi, entre les sorties et les cours particuliers d'Harry. Entre les cours de potions, d'étiquette, de sortilèges et d'histoire. Harry était une véritable éponge de savoir. Il apprenait tout ce que son frère pouvait lui apprendre. Il apprit à nager durant cette semaine, cependant, il préférait la sensation du vol. De temps en temps, Pétunia les accompagnait étant donné que Dudley ne lui adressait plus la parole pour avoir pactisé avec l'ennemi. Elle l'attendait au tournant et le retour de bâton serait terrible, selon elle. Elle était bien décidée à faire comprendre à Dudley que ce n'était pas un comportement admissible.

De son côté, Harry fit la connaissance de Maître Zantus qui appréciait pleinement la vivacité d'esprit d'Harry. D'ailleurs, il regretta profondément que le jeune sorcier n'ait pas de disposition pour la magie des liens. Harry préférait clairement les visites dans la ménagerie d'Hemera. Il s'était depuis lié d'amitié avec la jeune fille qui lui expliquait absolument tout sur les créatures magiques auxquelles Harry s'intéressait.

Et rapidement, ce fut la veille de l'anniversaire d'Harry et avant de se rendre à la banque Athénienne, Salem emmena Harry dans un ancien temple d'Hadès, dieu grec gardien du Royaume des Morts. Avec ses aptitudes de transfert d'âmes, Salem ne s'en vantait pas mais il était un puissant médium et il pouvait donc invoquer les parents d'Harry pour une durée limitée. Harry put parler à ses parents et faire leur connaissance. Il apprit les bêtises de son père de la bouche même de ce dernier et discuta avec sa mère de sa Tante Pétunia et du professeur de potion qu'il apprit être le meilleur ami de sa douce mère. Quand ils finirent de discuter de tous les sujets légers, ils parlèrent de Salem et de Dumbledore. Dire que son père était interloqué et sa mère furieuse fut un doux euphémisme. D'un coup, il éclata de rire sous les yeux curieux de sa mère et lui apprit qu'il lui ressemblait énormément quand ils étaient en colère. Harry leur présenta officiellement Salem et leur demanda leur avis sur l'adoption. James sourit tristement alors que sa femme rayonnait de joie. Salem s'excusa platement pour le crime de son père. Une fois de plus, James Potter ne parla pas et renifla dédaigneusement, s'attirant ainsi un regard noir de sa femme qui le cloua sur place. Visiblement, même dans la mort, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa trempe. Lily Potter donna sa bénédiction et remercia le jeune homme d'avoir rendu l'esprit à sa sœur et la vie à son fils. Elle décida que Salem était tout à fait digne d'être son second fils, ainsi, elle lui dit qu'il pourrait toujours appeler sa deuxième maman pour régler quelque différend qu'il soit. Salem sourit méchamment, comprenant ainsi l'allusion à Severus Snape. Le temps imparti fut écoulé et ce fut léger qu'Harry se rendit à Gringotts.

 **HP ~ PUF**

L'arrivée à Gringotts se fit plus discrètement que d'habitude. Harry et Salem retrouvèrent Kyrkil qui les attendait posément en ignorant les clients qui se rapprochaient de son guichet. Quand il vit la fratrie, il se redressa et les salua chaleureusement avant de les guider jusqu'au bureau de Durkil. Celui-ci avait déjà préparé plusieurs objets pour effectuer le rituel d'adoption mutuelle ainsi que le rituel qui allait sceller l'Horcruxe en Harry. Une fois les deux rituels exécutés, Durkil leur apprit qu'ils allaient devoir se choisir de nouveaux parrains et marraines. Salem avait insisté pour que ses deux noms encadrent celui d'Harry pour lui montrer qu'il le protégerait toujours. Les frères Riddle-Potter-Gaunt avaient la possibilité de se choisir deux parrains et deux marraines chacun. Ils décidèrent de se donner le temps pour l'instant. Cependant, Salem maintint qu'il garderait ses deux parrains, soit le Maître Gobelin Durkil et Regulus Acturus Black. Niveau marraine, il aurait le temps.

Ils discutèrent longuement des Horcruxes de Voldemort et Harry leur apprit qu'il en possédait un qui avait été scellé par le venin de leur basilic. Les gobelins furent choqués de savoir qu'Harry possédait un basilic et que Salem s'était également lié au serpent millénaire. Salem, lui, fut étonné qu'Harry ne lui ait pas parlé du journal et se rappela qu'il l'avait mentionné à leur rencontre mais aucun n'était revenu sur le sujet.

Durkil leur rappela qu'ils étaient maintenant officiellement les deux héritiers de Salazar Serpentard mais tous les deux également, héritiers de Godric Gryffondor. Grâce à cela, ils étaient en droit de dissoudre le Conseil de Poudlard et y récupérer leur place et gouverner leur école. Harry fut simplement choqué par cette nouvelle. Rajoutant une couche, il annonça aux deux frères que les coffres Gryffondor et Serpentard leur appartenaient désormais. Cela faisait d'eux la plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre et les plaçait dans les douze plus grosses fortunes mondiales. Sur ce coup-ci, Salem perdit toute retenue et s'affala dans le canapé en tenant Harry qui se laissa choir sur son frère.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a jamais touché l'héritage de Gryffondor et de Serpentard ? s'exclama Salem. C'est impensable que personne n'ait tenté de les réclamer !

\- C'est assez simple, répondit joyeusement Kyrkil. Il y a une clause qui stipule que leurs héritiers doivent être capables de laisser leur préjugé sur l'autre Maison.

\- J'imagine que ces deux sorciers devaient être de grands amis mais que l'histoire leur prêtant une haine farouche n'a pas pu aider les héritiers potentiels au cours des siècles à s'accepter. De plus, vous avez décidé de vous adopter malgré le très lourd passif qu'il y a entre vous, sans jamais avoir été au courant de cet héritage. J'ai présenté cette requête devant le Haut Conseil Gobelin qui a accepté et vous transmet ses félicitations au passage, termina Durkil.

Durkil sortit un coffret de bois précieux dans lequel reposaient, sur un coussin de velours, deux bagues. L'une était frappée d'une tête de lion embrasé et l'autre d'un serpent aux écailles de flocons. Les deux garçons se sourirent et prirent, chacun, une bague sans se concerter. Harry prit la bague du serpent et Salem celle du lion. Durkil fronça les sourcils et devant la question muette des deux garçons, il expliqua qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'ils fassent le choix inverse. Les garçons explosèrent de rire et Harry expliqua après avoir repris son souffle que son frère était plutôt le lion qui faisait des entrées remarquées. Salem expliqua qu'étant donné le caractère calme de son frère dont les colères pouvaient être aussi terrifiantes que foudroyantes, le serpent seyait parfaitement son petit frère. Pour eux, il s'agissait d'une évidence. Ils passèrent les bagues forgés par les gobelins, qui s'adaptèrent magiquement à leur doigt. Après quoi, ils quittèrent les gobelins après les avoir salués chaleureusement.

Salem emmena Harry chez un médicomage qu'il avait contacté la semaine précédente. Il était tant de retirer les immondices qui tachaient le visage de son petit bout. Harry resta perplexe quand à l'explication de son frère. Néanmoins, celui-ci lui avoua qu'avant l'adoption, lui rendre sa vue aurait été impossible. Armé de cet argument, ils se rendirent chez le médicomage qui fut sous le charme du regard émeraude. Salem calma rapidement l'excitation de la jeune femme d'un regard noir avant de faire son fier devant son petit frère qui explosa de rire. Visiblement, cela devenait une habitude. L'opération fut un succès et un quart d'heure plus tard, les frères Riddle-Potter-Gaunt se baladaient sur le Boulevard des Lampades quand Harry eut soudain une idée plutôt amusante. Il conduisit son frère à la ménagerie magique et décida d'acheter une chouette à sa tante pour qu'elle puisse communiquer avec eux durant l'année scolaire. L'idée émerveilla Salem qui jubilait d'avance de voir les têtes porcines de Dursley père et fils à la vue d'un hibou chez eux. Voyant le sourire sadique de son petit frère, il sut qu'ils avaient le même raisonnement. Les garçons se mirent d'accord pour une chouette effraie qui pourraient faire son nid dans l'arbre du jardin. Fiers de leur trouvaille, ils rentrèrent à Privet Drive où Salem préparait une surprise de taille à son petit frère.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils se mirent en quête de Pétunia. Ils trouvèrent leur tante derrière la maison affairée à chercher son matériel de jardinage. Les garçons l'appelèrent au loin afin de lui éviter de sursauter, ce dont elle les remercia. Ils lui présentèrent leur cadeau et la raison de cet achat. Elle en fut extrêmement touchée et décida de la baptiser Snow, à cause de la couleur de son plumage. Quand les membres mâles de la famille Dursley arrivèrent leur tête valait tous les doloris du monde ! L'un était blafard et l'autre mauve de rage. Les garçons foncèrent dans leur chambre avant d'exploser de rire. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait et Salem manqua de s'étouffer à de nombreuses reprises. Sortant sa baguette, ce dernier lança un sort d'attraction et des photos vinrent se poser dans ses mains. Dessus, on voyait les réactions des Dursley et comme toute photo sorcière, elle valait le détour. Salem fit une copie qu'il donna à Harry pour quand il serait à Poudlard, afin de garder le sourire. Le plus jeune accueillit l'attention avec gratitude avant de se calmer totalement. Le dîner se passa dans un calme mortel entrecoupé de fous rires. Le lendemain serait l'anniversaire d'Harry alors la fête pouvait commencer dès à présent.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **Et voilà !**_

 _ **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**_

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant !**_

 _ **J'espère vous lire très bientôt !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et une excellente semaine !**_

 _ **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**_

 _ **A très bientôt !**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut Nounou !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Mon problème d'internet a enfin été résolu (aujourd'hui** **même)** **! C'est une belle journée, un peu fraîche mais une belle journée tout de même.**

 **On avance ! On est déjà déjà au chapitre 6 ! Les choses continuent à se mettre** **en place et ça** **promet une bonne dose de folie !**

 **Je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre ! Vu comme ShannaRya était morte de rire en le lisant, je le lui dédicace amplement ! J** **'** **espère que vous allez également vous amuser !**

 **Je ne le dirai jamais assez mais je remercie tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire, qui me suivent, qui aiment cette histoire avec ou sans reviews et tous les reviewers !**

 **Du coup je tiens à remercier l** **1** **qui me fait toujours autant rire avec ses reviews,** **Rose-Eliade ****pour son soutien, de même que** **Morane** **(Guest),** **aurel8611** **,** **marie** **(Guest), hathor2, TeZuKa j, nekokirei et **_**guest**_ **. Et bien sûr je n'oublie surtout pas LolitaUp pour son enthousiasme débordant et ses messages trop adorables ! **

**Je vous aime ! Et oui tout plein de love et de folie du Byak' & Sha' !**

 **C'est parti, le chapitre 6 est lancé !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Harry est à JKR et le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 6 : Nouveau Départ**

Harry était debout devant le miroir, il n'allait pas dormir pour le moment. Il regarda l'heure et soupira en voyant qu'il n'était que 23h12. Il continua à se regarder et sourit doucement en voyant que ses cheveux n'étaient plus aussi rebelles qu'avant. Ils avaient toujours leur couleur noir corbeau mais maintenant ils étaient beaucoup plus disciplinés. C'était peu dire que sa vie avait prit une tournure déroutante. Depuis une semaine, il se demandait chaque jour au réveil s'il n'était pas enfermé dans une sorte de monde parallèle. Pourtant ce fut la veille qu'il s'était vraiment cru en plein rêve.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Harry était assis dans le bureau de Durkil et face à lui se tenait Salem, lui aussi assis. Le maître gobelin tendit une dague en argent à Salem. Celui-ci sourit en reconnaissant la dague des rituels gobelins. Aucun sorcier n'était autorisé à les utiliser, d'ailleurs aucun sorcier n'était autorisé à ne serait-ce que les voir. Pourtant Durkil avait sorti la dague rituelle de sa famille pour que Salem et Harry puissent réaliser le rituel d'adoption mutuelle.

Une atmosphère sereine embaumait le bureau du maître gobelin. Kyrkil apporta une coupe en cristal qu'il remplit d'eau. L'eau commença à s'agiter comme mue d'une vie propre. Elle se calma au fur et à mesure que Durkil prononçait les paroles du rituel. Il avait, en effet, été choisi par les garçons pour diriger le rituel. Au moment décidé, Salem rassembla une bonne partie de sa magie dans sa main et s'entailla la main. Il laissa alors couler son sang dans la coupe qui prit une teinte orangée. Durkil reprit ses paroles et s'arrêta quand ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'entailler la main. Ce dernier s'exécuta dans un état second tant il avait conscience que cet acte changerait à jamais sa vie. Il aurait enfin une famille aimante, une personne sur qui il pourrait se reposer et qui ne demandait pas autre chose. Il chérissait chaque instant qui le rapprochait de son rêve. Quand il y ajouta son sang, le liquide vira à une couleur or. Il ressemblait à du miel liquide. Kyrkil tendit la coupe à Salem qui fit vœu d'accueillir Harry comme membre de sa famille par le sang, la magie et le cœur. Après quoi il but et remit la coupe à Kyrkil. Ce dernier la tendit à Harry qui répéta les mêmes paroles que son frère. A la fin, la coupe devint luisante et un visage aux traits délicats apparut à la surface du liquide. Une voix profonde et douce résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle ne prononça qu'un mot, « Accordé ! », mais il valait toutes les richesses du monde pour les personnes présentes dans la pièce. La Magie venait de reconnaître que leur requête était juste et surtout elle l'acceptait. Ils étaient désormais frères !

 _ **Flashback#**_

Harry sourit à ce souvenir et regarda l'heure. Il était 23h59. Il était resté perdu dans ses souvenirs un bon moment. Il s'apprêtait à se souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire comme à son habitude quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Il ne comprit rien de ce qui lui arriva, il se prit un boulet canon et se retrouva enfermé dans une étreinte. Salem était passé en mode excentrique et lui chantait un « Happy Birthday » sur un ton extrêmement faux. Il explosa de rire. Il était vraiment heureux ! Sa Tante entra à son tour, avec beaucoup plus de retenue, et lui souhaita chaleureusement un très joyeux anniversaire, avant d'envoyer tout ce petit monde au lit, sous le regard courroucé d'un Salem très enfantin. Bien que Dobby ne dorme jamais dans le lit d'Harry, ce dernier dormait toujours dans le lit de son frère, avec ce dernier comme peluche géante. Cette nuit-là, il pleura un bon moment avant de s'endormir, mais cette fois-ci ce fut de bonheur.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry fut réveillé par un hululement joyeux accompagné de sifflements excités. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut frappé par la quantité abusive de lumière. Il les referma aussitôt. Des pas se firent entendre et il sentit une légère caresse sur son front. Pas de doute, ça ne pouvait être que son frère. Son frère, il ne s'y faisait toujours pas tant ça semblait surréaliste. Un baiser sur le front et il ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur un sourire tendre. Il salua son grand frère en marmonnant et celui-ci lui répondit qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Il s'exécuta et partit prendre une douche, comme d'habitude son frère lui avait déjà préparé ses vêtements. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Il trouva sa tante occupée à décorer un gâteau et regarda son frère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour Tante Pétunia, bonjour Sal, salua-t-il faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire mon chéri ! s'écria sa tante en se jetant sur lui, le faisant rire aux éclats. On a bien cru que tu voulais passer la journée à dormir, ricana Pétunia.

\- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Harry. Mais il est quelle heure ?

\- Rien de plus que 11h30, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Tu as dormi tard ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Pas vraiment, je me suis endormi pas longtemps après ton passage, hier soir, informa Harry.

\- C'est étrange, tu ne dors pas tant que ça d'habitude, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Le rituel ! s'exclama soudainement Salem. C'est parce que ta magie s'éveille pleinement. Tout s'explique !

\- Bon, et bien tu nous expliques ! s'impatienta Pétunia.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit adapté, ni au jour, ni au moment…avoua Salem.

\- Salem ! grognèrent Harry et Pétunia en même temps.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! abdiqua Salem. Bon au début j'ai remarqué que ton niveau de magie semblait fluctuant, je me suis dit que c'était à cause des mauvais traitements et que ta magie devait passer plus de temps à essayer de te garder en vie. Ensuite je me suis demandé si ça n'avait pas un rapport avec le sort que je t'ai lancé, continua-t-il.

\- Quel sort ? demanda Pétunia qui était devenue blême à mesure que Salem parlait.

\- _Parleterre_ , c'est un sort qui permet de comprendre et de parler la langue d'une région dans laquelle on se trouve sans l'avoir étudié. Ça fonctionne aussi si on est en présence d'une personne de langue étrangère et qu'elle souhaite communiquer avec vous. Et accessoirement, ce sort facilite l'apprentissage des autres langue. Je l'ai lancé à Harry dès que nous avons posé le pied en Grèce. Il est absolument inoffensif d'ailleurs, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais aujourd'hui, vous parlez couramment le grec. C'est une très vieille magie qui était…

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Pétunia.

\- Je peux terminer oui on non, s'indigna Salem, un brin boudeur. Pétunia lui fit signe de continuer. Mais en fait je me suis rendu compte que ton don est apparu bien trop vite pour que ce soit lié à une magie extérieure. Du coup j'en ai conclu que tu avais toujours posséder ce don, et certaines facilités, mais que tu avais inconsciemment bridé tout ce qui pouvait l'être. En gros tu te rendais petit à petit cracmol, lâcha Salem qui regarda Harry blêmir. Au fait, Joyeux Anniversaire mon petit Riry chéri ! lâcha l'aîné des frères en grimaçant. Ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne deviendras pas cracmol ! le rassura-t-il.

\- Cracmol, j'aurais terminé, cracmol, murmura Harry choqué.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un cracmol ? demanda prudemment Pétunia.

\- Une personne née de parents sorciers, ne possédant pas une once de magie en elle ! répondit frénétiquement Harry.

\- Hey du calme chaton, ce n'est pas arrivé et ça n'arrivera pas ! le calma Salem avec conviction.

\- Tu promets ? demanda Harry d'une petite voix, calé contre le torse puissant de son frère.

Pétunia qui avait pris l'explication comme une immense gifle. Jusqu'où avaient-ils brisé cet enfant ? Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne mangeait que très peu et vu la façon dont le regard de Salem s'assombrissait, elle n'était pas la seule. Pourtant il ne disait rien mais elle se sentait ployer sous le poids de sa culpabilité.

\- Promis ! jura Salem. Avant tu n'avais pas de tante et surtout tu n'avais pas un super frère aussi génial que moi ! finit-il sur une touche plus légère.

Pétunia le remercia silencieusement. Elle était encore touchée que Salem ne l'ait pas évincée de la vie d'Harry. Au final elle n'avait pas gagné un, mais bien deux neveux.

La journée se passa très bien, la matrone Dursley regrettait simplement le comportement déplorable de son fils, entraîné par son époux. Ils avaient été abjects et malgré cela ils semblaient vouloir continuer sur cette voie. Elle n'avait pas envie de devoir choisir entre son fils et son neveu.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry aidait sa tante à la cuisine quand un hibou, suivi d'un faucon et d'un aigle impérial, entrèrent dans la cuisine. Les deux autres rapaces attendaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observaient curieusement Harry. Il s'approcha du hibou des Weasley, qu'il reconnut et récupéra la lettre et le paquet. Il observait les deux autres comparses avec admiration tout comme sa tante. Salem choisit ce moment-ci pour revenir dans la cuisine. Il repéra les compagnons de Krum-Krum et de Novadeath. Il les salua joyeusement et les deux vinrent le saluer en jouant avec ses cheveux. Duncan fit son entrée et se posa sur la fenêtre avant de glatir. Salem leva les yeux au ciel avec une fausse exaspération. Cependant il consentit à récupérer les lettres afin de libérer les messagers. Il fut surpris de ce qu'il lut avant de sourire comme un idiot sous le regard interrogatif de la tante et du neveu.

\- Je ne suis pas fou, pas la peine de faire cette tête tous les deux ! Je vous vois s'exclama Salem.

\- Encore heureux, mon garçon ! répondit Pétunia du tac au tac.

\- Pour faire simple, Viktor m'informe qu'ils ont fait livrer mes achats pour la rentrée et me raconte ses derniers matchs de quidditch. Sergei lui me souhaite d'excellentes vacances et souhaitent tous les deux un Joyeux Anniversaire à mon petit frère, qu'ils ont surnommé le cinquième larron de la bande. Visiblement les salopiots ont hâte de rencontrer mon merveilleux petit frère…finit Salem en grognant.

\- Euh merci…bafouilla Harry. Comment je peux être le cinquième larron alors que vous êtes censés être un groupe de cinq ?!

\- Poliakoff n'est qu'un idiot calculateur qui pense qu'il se créera un nom en traînant avec nous, marmonna Salem. Il pense qu'il deviendra ainsi quelqu'un…

\- Et ça marche, non ? tenta le plus jeune des sorciers.

\- Absolument pas, sourit froidement l'aîné. Il n'est connu que pour être celui qui ne nous lâche jamais. Entre Krum, Novaroff, Moldova et moi, il est terne, le pauvre petit. Ne fais pas cette tête Harry, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui et j'ai mes raisons.

\- Je te crois, répondit simplement Harry. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est la raison pour laquelle, tu le gardes dans tes fréquentations.

\- Simplement parce qu'il est plus sûr de l'avoir à l'œil, avoua Salem. Dans une école comme Durmstrang, il vaut mieux avoir quelqu'un, susceptible de te jeter un maléfice, face à toi que de lui tourner le dos. Poudlard doit être plutôt différent, non ?

\- Pas vraiment si on considère que ce crétin de Malfoy peut me lancer un sort à n'importe quel moment et que si jamais je me défends Snape me fonce dessus pour me mettre en retenue à tout va…souffla Harry. De toute façon entre le fils idiot et le père qui veut ma mort, Poudlard est plutôt sûre. Un troll dans les toilettes, un prof de DCFM possédé qui veut ma peau, pour la première année, un basilic qui tente de tuer des gens et le fait qu'on me considère comme la bête de foire de Poudlard. Oui j'imagine que c'est une école comme une autre…

Salem avait les yeux assombris par une soudaine envie de meurtre, la température sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Harry regarda son frère curieusement, il était rare de le voir perdre le contrôle de lui. Pourtant il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il adorait ça ! Chaque fois que ça arrivait, lui s'amusait carrément. Il devait être légèrement sadique, après tout il était un lion serpent, rien de plus normal. Pétunia semblait étrangement partager la même colère que Salem.

\- Tu as bien dit Snape, Harry ? vérifia Pétunia.

\- Oui le professeur Severus Snape, confirma Harry.

\- Alors ce petit imbécile est devenu professeur ! s'écria Pétunia. Est-ce qu'il traite toujours les gens avec dédain et les appelle « cornichons » ?

\- Comment ? Tu connais mon professeur de potions ?! s'écria Harry choqué.

\- Cet imbécile était le meilleur ami de Lily ! s'exclama Pétunia sur le ton de l'évidence. Certes j'ai été vache, avec eux, enfant. Les enfants sont parfois méchants entre eux, surtout quand ils sont jaloux. Oh je n'en suis pas fière et je suis l'exemple même de cette jalousie et méchanceté. Cependant que Severus Snape ose te traiter comme cela. Oh, non ça c'est inadmissible et je peux te dire que je vais lui faire se rappeler de ses vœux !

\- Des vœux ? intervint Salem qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.

\- Oui, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec ma sœur, et lui était notre voisin. Son père était un homme horrible qui avait la main bien trop leste une fois qu'il avait un verre à proximité. Et cela arrivait fréquemment, vous pouvez me croire, expliqua Pétunia. Normalement la vie d'un étranger ne me regarde pas ! devant le regard des deux frères qui disait « Ah oui ? Depuis quand ? ». Bon j'ai dit normalement ! rit-elle. Bref, il n'empêche que ma mère le soignait et le nourrissait assez souvent. Sa mère était souvent alitée, pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre pourquoi. Un jour alors que Lily est revenue de l'école de sorcellerie, elle m'a avoué qu'elle avait réalisé un rituel de magie pure avec Severus et qu'il était désormais son frère. Et donc à partir de ce moment-là je ne l'ai plus attaqué verbalement, je l'ai simplement ignoré. J'avais l'impression que ma sœur souhaitait me rayer de sa vie. Avec le recul, je me rends compte qu'elle était juste si aimante qu'elle avait assez de place dans son cœur pour le monde…finit-elle les yeux brillants.

Elle se leva et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une énorme boite. Elle contenait toutes les affaires de sa sœur décédée. Pétunia avait absolument tout gardé. Et en ce jour elle avait décidé de les offrir à Harry. Elle sortit également de gros albums photos. Elle commentait chaque photo qu'elle montrait. Elle avait tout daté, identifié et commenté. On ne pouvait ignorer l'amour qu'elle avait porté à sa sœur. Harry passa tout l'après-midi à écouter sa tante lui raconter des anecdotes et des histoires sur sa mère. Salem lui s'était retiré. Il voulait les laisser construire leur lien et se rapprocher. Pétunia, elle n'avait conscience que d'Harry et des souvenirs de sa sœur. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir entendre.

 **HP ~ PUF**

\- Tunia ! Tu as gardé mon vieux coffret tout ce temps ! s'exclama le fantôme de Lily Potter. Bonjour mes chéris, s'adressa-t-elle aux garçons. Merci Salem de me permettre de les voir.

\- Pas de souci…murmura Salem assez pâle.

\- Je ne resterai pas longtemps cette fois. Je suis venue te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire mon chéri et te dire, Pétunia, que je te pardonne tout ! Absolument tout !

Pétunia sortit de sa stupeur alors que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage maigre. Les sœurs discutèrent une dizaine de minutes avant que le fantôme de Lily ne s'évanouisse. Salem de son côté avait perdu toute couleur. Il était épuisé magiquement mais au moins les deux sœurs s'étaient retrouvées. La dernière fois il avait puisé directement dans la magie présente dans le temple donc ses réserves n'avaient pas été touchées mais là, il n'en pouvait juste plus. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du salon avant de tourner de l'œil.

Harry paniqua terriblement. Il se rapprocha de Salem pour vérifier qu'il respirait. Cependant il se fit happer par un bras qui le colla contre lui. Tout ce que Pétunia et Harry comprirent fut « Trop forcé… magie épuisée… dodo… réveil… faim… ». Harry ricana en regardant son grand frère dormir comme s'il était un koala. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir un grand frère aimant. Il se disait que des fois les jumeaux semblaient en avoir assez de Ron. Il espérait secrètement que jamais son frère ne se lasserait de lui. Il avait un grand frère, une famille et soudain il se rappela des mots de sa tante. Sa mère avait un rituel avec Snape et ce dernier n'avait pas respecté ses vœux. Cela lui semblait inconcevable. Il trouverait un moyen de tirer cette histoire au clair. Il ferait des recherches plus tard, en attendant il avait une lettre à lire et un cadeau à ouvrir.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry observa autour de lui, impossible pour lui de bouger avec la tête de Salem installée sur ses jambes. Il regarda Duncan près de la fenêtre et la solution lui vint sans s'en rendre compte. Harry regarda le serpentaire puis le paquet. L'aigle plongea son regard intense dans celui du jeune sorcier. Harry lui murmura un « s'il te plaît » et l'aigle s'envola silencieusement et récupéra le paquet avant de l'apporter à Harry, qui souriait de toutes ses dents en remerciant silencieusement l'aigle. L'enfant sorcier n'avait pas remarqué que sa tante le regardait les sourcils froncés en une expression concentrée.

\- Harry, l'interpela-t-elle.

\- Oui tante Pétunia ? s'enquit-il.

\- Est-ce que c'était le fameux don qu'a mentionné Salem, plus tôt ?

Harry sursauta, les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Il commença à bafouiller en s'excusant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ressembler à ta mère, le rassura-t-elle du mieux qu'elle put. Lily avait le même don avec la nature mais c'était surtout avec les plantes. Elle pouvait dire quand une plante allait mal ou avait besoin d'eau. C'est elle qui m'a apprit à m'occuper d'un jardin. Quelle ironie que je t'ai transmis de la plus horrible des façons ce que ta mère m'a enseigné avec amour. Néanmoins la sensation de ce qu'il vient de se passer est exactement la même que lorsque Lily était dans un jardin ou un parc. C'est un don précieux que tu as là, chéris-le qu'importe ce que les gens peuvent penser. C'est peut-être la seule leçon que ce débile de Dumbledore aura réussi à m'apprendre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir deux neveux sorciers dans la famille. Au diable, l'étiquette, le regard des autres et leurs conventions, vivez pour vous. Ne faîtes pas comme moi, j'ai voulu une vie « normale » et t'y contraindre alors que ma « normalité » t'aurait rendue malheureux. Tu n'es pas anormal Harry James Riddle-Potter-Gaunt. Tu es simplement différent des idées préconçues des autres ! Et je remercierai Salem tout le reste de ma vie pour cette leçon qu'il m'a enseigné. En fait merci à tous les deux ! Maintenant je ne vais pas me gêner pour t'envoyer un… Comment dit-on ? Ah oui ! Un Hibou ! Et d'ailleurs j'attendrai vos réponses à tous les deux dit-elle en voyant Salem papillonner de l'œil. Je veux au moins un hibou par semaine de mes deux neveux ! conclut-elle en se levant, laissant deux neveux complètement choqués mais heureux au fond d'eux.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La journée s'était agréablement bien terminée. On pouvait dire qu'elle avait été très riche en émotions. Harry était assis sur le lit de son frère avec Hedwige perchée sur son épaule. Il venait de lire la lettre des Jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci lui racontaient qu'ils étaient en voyage en Egypte. Visiblement leur parent avait gagné un voyage en participant à une loterie. Harry était vraiment heureux que malgré leur voyage, ils aient pensé à son anniversaire. Cependant il n'avait rien reçu ni de Ronald Weasley, ni d'Hermione. Il ne savait qu'en penser. Cela aurait dû le blesser en quelque part pourtant rien, c'est comme s'il s'y était attendu.

Et puis soudain comme une illumination, il comprit, il n'avait pas mal parce que son instinct l'avait prévenu depuis un moment. Il était juste surpris qu'Hermione, non, Granger, soit au final ce genre de personne. Il sortit de ses pensées et observa autour de lui. Il y avait un Choixpeau vieux de plusieurs siècles, un basilic qui sifflait des insultes sans queue, ni tête à un phénix au langage sacrément fleuri, un serpentaire bacha qui semblait s'amuser à suivre le match de grossièretés, un elfe de maison qui prenait le thé avec un sorcier de bientôt dix-huit ans, possédant le double titre de Maître en Magie des liens et Maître en Magie de Transfert d'Âme, et un harfang des neiges. Il était avec les gens qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient alors, au diable le reste.

\- Hey Ry ? appela Salem. Comment c'est possible qu'un basilic puisse supporter de discuter avec un phénix. Normalement le chant du coq peut le tuer et un phénix, c'est un animal assez proche, non, ce n'est pas juste un poulet de feu ? taquina Salem qui regardait Fumseck s'indigner et pester contre les jeunes sorciers insolents qui méritaient qu'on leur vole dans les plumes.

\- Normalement c'est impossible, commença Harry sans relevez la tête de du livre de littérature médiévale de son frère. Cependant comme tous les membres de la famille Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, ils ne font rien comme tout le monde. Ils sont tous les deux liés à nous, et ce, directement. De ce fait notre magie les protège mutuellement. Shanasssya ne peut tuer personne dans cette pièce du regard mais peut tout de même empoisonner, bien que son venin ne soit mortel pour nous.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda tout à coup très curieux Salem. Ah Dobby, tu veux un biscuit ? C'est français, ça vient de Bretagne ! Ce sont mes préférés, s'excita Salem.

\- Une intuition… J'imagine… Il va vraiment falloir que je fasse des recherches sur ce fameux don ! s'agaça Harry.

\- Tout doux trésor ! Viens plutôt prendre le thé avec nous ! ordonna gentiment Salem.

\- Sal, je me demandais pourquoi nos yeux sont verts alors que nous avons tous les deux un père avec les yeux bruns, souleva Harry en prenant sa tasse de thé. D'après les lois de la génétique nos yeux auraient dû être bruns…

\- Et d'après la physique, tout ce qui monte redescend, d'après la chimie un morceau de bois ne peut recréer la lumière des astres, et d'après la science la magie n'existe pas…répondit sur Salem avec une pointe non dissimulée de sarcasme. Nos yeux ont été choisis par la magie. Laisse-moi te donner un exemple, les traits caractéristiques des nés Potter sont les cheveux en bataille et une horrible vue. Tu penses que la magie est assez cruelle pour te priver d'une couleur aussi magnifique que les yeux de ta mère ? Impossible ! affirma-t-il de façon bien trop solennelle, faisant sourire son cadet. Et puis pour ça il aurait fallut que nos pères aient chacun deux gènes bruns.

\- De toute façon, tu sais, la science et moi ça fait deux, grommela Harry.

La soirée continua ainsi, de même que la semaine. Et bientôt, il fut temps pour Salem de partir pour Durmstrang. La rentrée ayant lieu le 15 août, il devait d'abord se rendre en Grèce afin de s'entretenir avec Zantus sur ses obligations liées à la guilde des Maîtres Spirituels. Les au revoir furent déchirants pour Pétunia et Harry. L'épouse Dursley fit promettre à Salem de donner des nouvelles chaque semaine au minimum et d'envoyer un hibou au moindre problème. Elle s'était vraiment attachée à ses neveux. Elle lui affirma qu'elle l'attendrait pour Noël. Cela toucha particulièrement Salem qui ne pouvait jamais passer les fêtes de fin d'année avec son oncle Lus au risque de faire tomber la couverture de celui-ci. Après tout, ce dernier était censé être mort et Karkaroff l'avait à l'œil, ne lui laissant aucune paix.

Harry fut triste dans une moindre mesure mais resta longtemps accroché à son frère qu'il ne voulait pas quitter. Il finit par le lâcher et celui-ci salua une dernière fois sa famille.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Une fois arrivé chez Zantus, Regulus et Durkil étaient déjà présents avec le propriétaire des lieux. Salem s'installa et lança directement le sujet de leur rassemblement. Ils discutèrent des actions des Malfoy et cela glaça d'effroi Regulus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette famille de Sang-Pur irait jusqu'à mettre des enfants en danger. Finalement Durkil informa le petit groupe que le sort d'oubli posé par Voldemort sur ses mangemorts, afin qu'ils oublient l'existence de leur prince prendrait fin le jour des dix-huit ans de ce dernier. Salem aurait dix-huit ans le 31 septembre. Il décida de torturer un peu ces idiots via la marque. De plus, son existence était sous Fidelitas donc aucun ne pourrait diffuser l'information, ni à Dumbledore, ni même au ministère. Salem ne portait pas la marque, bien évidemment, mais il savait comment l'utiliser. C'était la raison pour laquelle il s'était spécialisé en magie des liens. La réunion dura encore une bonne partie de la nuit afin de préparer diverses actions pour maîtriser au mieux les mangemorts.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Alors que le jeune Riddle se tenait dans le réfectoire avec son éternel groupe, un immense hibou aux ailes rougeoyantes vint se poser face à lui avec une missive dans le bec. Soupirant en voyant le seau de Gringotts, Salem remercia l'oiseau et le regarda partir avant de se lever avec l'intention de rejoindre son dortoir. Cependant c'était sans compter sur Poliakoff. Ce dernier se leva et le héla pour lui demander de qui venait la lettre. Salem ouvrit la bouche et ce qui suivit choqua l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le réfectoire.

\- Il me semble ne te demander, ni la provenance, ni le contenu de tes correspondances, Poliakoff ! Ainsi, tâche de rester à ta place ! claqua la voix froide et chargée de magie de Salem.

Tout le monde était choqué, Riddle-Gaunt était réputé pour sa froideur mais jamais il n'avait encore remis quelqu'un à sa place aussi vertement, encore moins une personne de son groupe. Poliakoff comprit sur le coup qu'il venait de faire l'écart de trop. Il venait de bafouer toutes les règles de bienséance et c'était un des crimes les plus mal vus par la population estudiantine de Durmstrang. En clair, il venait de se lancer un _bombarda maxima_ en pleine face sur le chemin des alliances à venir. En effet plus aucun Sang-Pur ne le voulait dans leurs relations.

Finalement Riddle Jr sortit, accompagné de Krum et de Novaroff. Ces derniers se regardèrent et firent le chemin en silence. A peine la porte de leur dortoir fermée, trois baguettes la bombardaient de sorts d'intimité.

\- Un problème ? demanda Viktor.

\- Ça vient de Gringotts, répondit Salem. Que ce soit le hibou-sang qui l'ait apporté signifie que c'est grave.

Il l'ouvrit et blêmit.

\- Salem qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda, cette fois, très inquiet Sergei.

Salem leur tendit la lettre de son parrain et les nouvelles étaient catastrophiques. Il était écrit que le prisonnier Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry Potter, s'était évadé d'Azkaban et qu'afin d'assurer sa capture, le ministre anglais Conelius Fudge avait décidé d'envoyer plus d'une centaine de détraqueurs pour protéger le Collège de Poudlard. C'était dans ce point que résidait l'immense problème. Vu le passé qu'avait vécu son frère, si ces créatures infernales s'approchaient de Poudlard son frère serait dans un état qu'il n'osait imaginer.

Les deux comparses connaissaient les détraqueurs, des créatures sombres ayant le pouvoir d'enfermer leur victime dans leurs pires souvenirs, les forçant à les revivre et se nourrissant de toute parcelle de joie et de bonheur. Mettre ces créatures à proximité d'un lieu avec autant d'enfants. C'était leur offrir une invitation pour dévorer de jeunes âmes.

\- S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry, Fudge… commença Salem avec une aura sombre autour de lui.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien, tenta Sergei.

\- S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit Sergei Novaroff, je pose un contrat sur sa vie ! s'exclama Salem.

Sergei le regarda abasourdi. Salem savait qu'il descendait d'une longue lignée de tueurs au service de la couronne sorcière de Russie. S'il lui faisait la demande c'est que, premièrement c'était grave et qu'il ne savait pas tout, et enfin, que Salem lui demandait de s'occuper de l'histoire.

\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi Salem, répondit Sergei en regardant tour à tour Salem et Viktor. Cependant, il y a une chose que tu ne nous dis pas concernant ton frère.

Et effectivement, Salem leur avait juste donné l'identité de son frère. Il leur raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivée chez la « famille » d'Harry. Dire qu'il s'attendait à une réaction aussi violente était loin du compte. Viktor et Sergei était livide de rage. Leur magie crépitait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Face à lui ne se tenaient plus ses deux meilleurs amis, mais deux des sorciers les plus puissants et les plus dangereux de leur génération. Etrangement une douce chaleur se répandit en lui en constatant qu'ils étaient furieux pour son petit frère.

\- Merci les gars, vous êtes vraiment des amis, sourit malgré tout Salem.

Sergei fut une nouvelle fois abasourdi. Sa magie se calma sur le coup. Salem Riddle-Gaunt venait de dire « merci » et venait de les reconnaître comme ses amis sans faire de pirouettes mentales et sans détour.

\- Tu as réussi à le dire, sourit finalement Viktor.

\- Bon ben avoir un petit frère aussi adorable a forcément des effets secondaires, ricana Salem.

\- Maintenant on a tous des morveux sur qui veiller, ricana Viktor.

\- Dixit celui qui est accrocs à ses petits frères, attaqua Sergei avec mordant avant d'exploser de rire. Du coup, tu vas faire quoi ? demanda très sérieusement Sergei en se tournant vers Salem.

\- Je vais déjà informer Harry et voir ce que je peux trouver dans les bibliothèques de l'école, se rembrunit Salem. Ça laisse moins de deux semaines pour trouver une solution. En plus il faut que je fasse des recherches sur son don, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- Un don ? répéta Sergei en levant les sourcils.

\- Oui mon petit lapin semble pouvoir comprendre les créatures magiques, ça fonctionne comme une intuition. Ceci dit il peut également les contrôler, ou quelque chose de la sorte… expliqua Salem.

\- C'est un don qui se nomme _Animal Communio_ , informa Viktor faisant se tourner les têtes. C'est un don qui permet à une personne de communier avec le règne animal, comme son nom l'indique. Certains moldus le possèdent parfois et ont pour la plupart des aspirations portées vers l'étude du monde animal et sa préservation. C'est un don très rare, on dit qu'il permet aux sorciers de communiquer directement avec le cœur des créatures. Seule une personne au cœur sincère et dénué de contrôle peut le recevoir. De ce que je sais en Angleterre, Godric Gryffondor le possédait. Ses meilleurs amis étaient un griffon et un phénix. Ne me regarder pas comme ça. J'aime bien les créatures magiques et je vous rappelle que je m'intéresse énormément à la métamorphose animale, finit Viktor très mal à l'aise.

\- Ben dis donc Krum-Krum ! s'amusa Salem. Je ne te savais pas aussi informé ! En tout cas tu me retires une épine du pied, je sais au moins quels types d'ouvrages chercher pour Ry.

\- Pas besoin, tiens, dit Viktor en se dirigeant vers sa malle en farfouillant dedans. Ah les voilà ! Passe les lui quand tu auras fini, ça ne me dérange pas qu'il les ait, ça reste dans le clan après tout.

\- Viktor, je t'adore ! Tu es génial ! cria Salem en se jetant sur lui. Sergei, dis-moi depuis quand je ne vous ai pas dit à quel point je vous aimais ?

Les garçons étaient complètement choqués.

\- Décidément Harry Potter est… commença Sergei avant de se faire couper méchamment la parole par Salem.

\- Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! s'exclama Salem. Mon frère se nomme Harry James Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! Ne commettez pas d'impair quand vous le verrez, sinon je devrai vous bouder ! menaça-t-il, les faisant exploser tous les trois de rire.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Voilà bientôt deux semaines que Salem était parti. La maison semblait assez vide mais Harry s'était énormément rapproché de sa tante. Ils avaient reçu le message de l'évasion de Sirius Black. Cela l'avait un peu angoissé mais finalement Eventrail avait protégé son esprit avec l'aide de Dobby et de Shanasssya. Du coup tout allait bien, trop bien. Et effectivement la tranquillité ne dura pas. Un soir Vernon Dursley rentra du travail avec un sourire triomphant, il salua sa femme et sourit méchamment à Harry. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement que les problèmes arrivaient à grands pas.

\- Pétunia, Marge vient passer le week-end à la maison ! chantonna Vernon de sa voix bourrue. Elle restera certainement quelques jours.

\- Je vois, répondit simplement Pétunia. Oh elle avait bien compris ce que cherchait son époux. Marjorie Dursley allait faire vivre un enfer à Harry. Pas de souci, je préparerai la chambre, Harry tu me donneras un coup de main pour que tout soit parfait ! lâcha-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

\- Très bien, Tante Pétunia, répondit docilement Harry légèrement effrayé avant de voir le regard conspirateur de sa tante.

Il se sentait rassuré, elle n'était pas redevenue comme avant. Il ne le disait pas mais ça devenait une des ses plus grandes peurs.

Quelques jours plus tard, la sonnette retentit dans la maison. La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Vernon déposa les bagages de Marjorie Dursley à l'entrée. Il regarda Harry une lueur démoniaque dans le regard. Dudley était affalé devant la télé et ignorait maintenant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Tant qu'il avait à manger, le reste ne l'intéressait pas. Vernon beugla afin qu'Harry vienne s'occuper des affaires de Marge. Celui-ci apparut docilement et allait obéir quand une voix le stoppa.

\- Il est encore là celui-là ? clama Marjorie Dursley dans toute sa graisse…grâce.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Marge ! s'exclama Pétunia.

\- Ah Pet ! Ma chère, comment vas-tu ? Pas trop difficile de devoir garder ce bon à rien chez toi ?

Pétunia avait crispé sa mâchoire à l'horrible surnom mais là ça commençait fort. Elle attaquait directement Harry.

\- Comme un charme ma chère ! Et pour ce qu'il en est de mon neveu, il ne dérange personne depuis bien longtemps, il a appris la propreté lui ! cingla la voix de Pétunia avisant le molosse à ses pieds.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Pétunia faisait du sarcasme ! Pour sûr ça allait leur passer au dessus de la tête mais lui, l'avait saisi. Marge rit grossièrement, ce qui fit Pétunia renifler. De plus avisant les affaires de Marge, elle intima à son époux de monter les choses lui-même lui promettant de dormir sur le canapé, au cas contraire. Pétunia ne voulait pas faire de vague avec Marge mais la voir traiter Harry comme cela l'agaçait. Cependant Harry lui sourit et monta tous les bagages dans la chambre de Marge. Quand il redescendit il se stoppa net dans les escaliers. Devant lui se dressait le bouledogue qui grognait. Soudain les souvenirs de toutes les morsures lui revinrent et il remonta lentement. Finalement il resta tout le temps dans sa chambre et n'en sortit que très tard. Il apporta le repas à table et Marge recommença son petit numéro.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gens formidables, loua Marjorie Dursley. Et toi Pétunia avoir accepté l'enfant de ta dégénérée de sœur, quel acte incroyable !

Pétunia n'entendait plus rien, son cerveau s'était bloqué sur « dégénérée de sœur ».

\- Et puis de toute façon que faisait son père dans la vie ? continua-t-elle. Certainement pas un métier aussi noble que le tien Vernon !

Vernon sourit méchamment avant d'aviser le visage détendu d'Harry. Ce dernier ignorait consciencieusement les Dursley. Il continua sa petite vaisselle tranquillement en observant tout de même sa tante. Marge de son côté continuait son flot intempestif d'insultes adressées à Harry.

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas de ta faute Vernon, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu pour ce garçon, asséna-t-elle. Tout est dans le sang, quand le sang est vicié, ça ressort toujours ! On voit ça chez les chiens ! Après tout ça vient de la mère ! Quand la chienne a une tare, on la retrouve chez le chiot…

\- Est-ce que tu viens de traiter ma sœur de chienne, espèce de truie ! la coupa Pétunia qui explosa. Mon neveu n'est en rien soumis à quelque tare que ce soit ! Il va dans une école privée pour élèves surdoués ! Ses deux parents travaillaient pour le ministère et sont décédés dans l'exercice de leur fonction ! Ses parents étaient des gens respectables ! Ma sœur, elle, n'a pas eu besoin de s'entourer de chiens puants et aussi abjects que leur propriétaire pour se donner un semblant de réussite sociale et par-dessus le marché, elle n'avait pas de problèmes d'alcool, elle ! hurla Pétunia. Insulte encore une seule fois mon neveu, Marjorie Dursley, et je peux te jurer que tu le paieras cher ! tonna la voix froide et tranchante de Pétunia. Je ne tolérerai plus la moindre insulte envers ma famille alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter cette maison, immédiatement ! Tu n'es plus la bienvenue, espèce d'horrible truie ! Et emmène ton sale cabot avec toi ! Je n'ai pas fait le ménage toute la journée pour que ton déchet me salisse mes tapis ! Dehors ! ordonna Pétunia. Et si tu n'es pas content, Vernon Dursley, tu peux la suivre ! Sinon je ne me gênerai pas pour qu'il te balance un de ces petits Hocus Pocus ! termina-t-elle avec fureur.

Les Dursley étaient figés devant l'éclat de colère de Pétunia Dursley. Harry lui jubilait, il n'avait jamais sa tante aussi classe et tout à coup son cœur se gonfla d'admiration pour cette femme qui avait détruit une partie de son enfance. Marge se leva prête à répliquer, défiant du regard Pétunia. Cette dernière se saisit du chien de sa belle sœur et appela sa chouette. Snow entra dans la maison et avisa le chien qui tentait de mordre sa maîtresse. La chouette fonça sur le chien et le saisit dans ses serres. Marge devint livide et tenta de suivre la chouette. Pétunia la regarda d'un air satisfait. Marge se retourna vers Harry prête à l'attraper mais elle fut stoppé par un sifflement sinistre qui provenait des vêtements de Harry, faisant toutes les têtes se tourner vers la scène.

\- Shanasssya, il semblerait que cette horrible femme tente de me faire mal, lâcha malicieusement Harry.

Le serpent prit l'apparence d'une vipère et sortit de la manche de la chemise d'Harry. Elle mesurait bien un peu plus d'un mètre et demi et darda de sa langue la famille. Le serpent ouvrit sa bouche et déploya ses immenses crocs. Marjorie Dursley poussa un cri porcin et monta les escaliers avec une vitesse surprenante pour sa masse adipeuse. Elle descendit et ordonna à Vernon de la ramener à la gare. Elle hurla qu'elle ne resterait pas dans cette maison de fous une minute de plus.

Ainsi Harry et Pétunia furent débarrassés de Marjorie Dursley. Concernant Molaire, le bouledogue de Marjorie, il fut ramené par Snow, la chouette de Pétunia. Etrangement, la chouette livra son paquet à un serpent enjoué qui ne fit qu'une bouchée du sac à puces, bien dodu.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, une Pétunia rayonnante accompagna Harry à la gare où elle l'étreignit longuement, lui faisant les mêmes recommandations qu'à son aîné. Elle l'embrassa sur chaque joue avant de, finalement, le laisser partir. Les sorciers présents qui n'étaient autres que les Weasley avec la famille Granger, regardèrent le tableau avec intérêt pour certains, et contrariété pour d'autres, en voyant qu'on les ignorait. Harry prit la direction de la voie 9 ¾ et monta directement dans le train. Il repéra un compartiment avec un homme dedans. Sur la malle il lut « R. J. Lupin ». Il ferma la porte et la scella, s'asseyant en face de la silhouette affalée de l'homme.

\- Bonjour Remus ! prononça Harry.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui** **!**

 **Alors verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Je vous attends tous !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que je vous récupère en pleine forme !**

 **La semaine s'est bien passée ?**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont énormément touché !**

 **Le chapitre 7 est là avec la rencontre entre Harry et Remus. Je vous rassure,ce ne sera pas tout. Il va se passer plein de choses amusantes avec notre petit brun !**

 **Pour ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages pour me demander quand Dumby va découvrir l'adoption d'Harry, je vous ai glissé un petit indice dans ce chapitre. Bon, d'accord, j'avoue, il est gros comme le monde ! XD**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Harry est à JKR et le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 7 : Animal Communio**

\- Bonjour Remus ! prononça Harry.

La forme affalée se releva brusquement. Il resta abasourdi devant le jeune garçon.

\- Je t'aurais pensé plus loquace après douze ans sans se voir, reprit Harry. Douze ans c'est long Oncle Lunard, ajouta malicieusement le jeune sorcier.

\- Merlin, Harry c'est bien toi ? réagit enfin Remus Lupin.

\- Ah enfin, il sort de sa léthargie ! s'exclama Harry. C'est bien moi, je suis surpris de te voir dans le train mais j'imagine que ça va m'a évité de devoir sillonner le monde sorcier pour te retrouver. Maintenant parlons franchement, mais avant cela un sort d'intimité ne serait pas de trop, finit-il en désignant la porte.

Remus ne se fit pas prier pour accéder à sa requête. Une fois fait, il se retourna vers le garçon et attendit qu'il parle car lui ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois en douze ans, Remus, asséna durement Harry.

\- Harry… souffla Remus.

\- Je sais encore comment je m'appelle, merci ! claqua la voix d'Harry. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à voir ton neveu et filleul en douze ans. Et j'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne explication étant donné qu'un loup-garou ne trahit jamais sa meute et là c'est clairement ce que toi, tu as fait.

Remus venait de prendre la réplique d'Harry comme une puissante claque, néanmoins le loup, en lui, hurlait de joie. Remus était choqué, Harry savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Non, c'était impossible. Harry observa les yeux de Remus, cherchant le regard du loup qu'il trouva aisément. Il sourit à cette découverte.

\- Au moins quelqu'un est content de me revoir, ça fait plaisir ! murmura doucement le jeune sorcier faisant sursauter le loup-garou. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais je veux une explication, maintenant ! exigea Harry.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu tiendrais autant de Lily, murmura avec nostalgie le lycanthrope.

\- Si tu ne veux pas savoir à quel point nos colères sont semblables, tu ferais sans doute mieux de me répondre plutôt que me comparer à eux, comme tout le monde. Sincèrement, menacer mon parrain, n'est pas la façon dont j'avais envisagé les retrouvailles. Tu étais le second choix de mes parents pour m'élever, et pourtant j'ai grandi dans une maison moldue, comme elfe de maison ! Alors par les poils de cul de Merlin, j'exige une réponse ! jura Harry, visiblement il avait aussi appris un certain lot d'insultes reluisantes avec son frère.

\- Je croyais que tu étais en sécurité, sursauta Remus, je croyais que tu serais en sécurité… loin de moi. Après tout je suis dangereux, je suis un loup-garou !

\- Et moi je suis une nymphe des bois ! grogna Harry. Tu croyais, ou bien Dumbledore t'a dit ? Réponds sincèrement, Remus Lupin, c'est peut-être ta seule chance de ne pas perdre ton filleul !

\- J'aurais voulu te chercher plus tôt mais c'était compliqué et je n'ai jamais réussi à te trouver, répondit docilement Remus Lupin.

\- Ecoute, on a peu de temps avant que le train ne parte et donc que l'on commence à me chercher donc fais preuve de bonne volonté, tu veux ! poursuivit Harry avec exaspération.

\- Oui Lily ! fit Remus malgré tout amusé.

Il reçut un magnifique lever de sourcil pour toute réponse.

\- Pour ce qui est de ne pas t'avoir cherché plus tôt, mon loup et moi sommes, comment dire, en conflit depuis la nuit du décès de tes parents et la trahison de Sirius. Disons que nous ne sommes pas d'accord en ce qui concerne la trahison de ce dernier. Et puis, je ne sais pas…je n'y arrivais juste pas. Je croyais que tu étais en sécurité tant que tu étais loin de moi. Et puis, quand j'ai voulu te retrouver je n'ai pas réussi à mettre la main sur le moindre document du ministère. C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé depuis cette nuit d'Halloween.

\- Donc si je suis ton explication, tu es un idiot qui n'a pas réussi à se mettre d'accord avec son loup et en plus une force t'empêche de me chercher mais tu ne remarques rien d'étrange. Et par-dessus le marché, toute trace de mon existence a disparu et toi, un spécialiste en sortilège et métamorphose ne t'inquiètes de rien…Tu t'enfonces mon pauvre Remus ! cingla Harry avec toute sa véhémence.

\- Harry, souffla Remus blessé.

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais je me retiens de te le dire plus cruellement par respect pour Lunard et le choix qu'on fait mes parents en te désignant comme mon parrain ! Dobby, appela le jeune sorcier.

Dans un pop sonore, le petit elfe de maison apparut.

\- Maître Harry a appelé Dobby, Dobby apparaît pour Maître Harry ! chanta le petit elfe.

\- Dobby, j'ai besoin de tes compétences, vérifie qu'il n'y a pas de sorts sur ce pauvre Remus Lupin.

\- Dobby regarde, Maître Harry ! s'exclama le petit elfe en se jetant sur le sorcier et en l'immobilisant. Sortilège d'Impérium avec commandes « Rester loin d'Harry Potter. Tu es un danger pour lui. Il sera en sécurité loin d'un loup-garou. Sirius les a trahis et vendus à Tu-sais-qui. ». Maître Harry c'est la même source de magie que la dernière fois ! s'écria le petit elfe horrifié.

\- Dobby peux-tu le retirer sans blesser son loup, s'il te plaît. C'est très important, souligna Harry.

\- Le loup du sorcier est intact ! Dobby retire ! chanta ce dernier.

Quand ce fut fait, Remus Lupin resta quelques secondes le regard vague, comme pour sa tante Pétunia. Harry comprit qu'il y aurait du changement. Il sourit à cette pensée. Néanmoins son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Les orbes verts pétillaient d'agacement. Il se tourna vers Dobby et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et lui demanda de transmettre l'information aux cinq mousquetaires.

\- Par Morgane, Harry, louveteau, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Sirius est un animagus chien, il incarne la loyauté. Comment j'ai pu en douter, s'apitoya le professeur.

\- Remercie Dumbledore, il n'en est pas à son premier coup ! Il a fait bien pire à ma…« famille » expliqua Harry. Maintenant il va falloir ouvrir la porte. On en rediscutera plus tard. J'ai hâte de faire ta connaissance, mais pour l'instant, ne pas attirer l'attention est plus important.

Remus acquiesça et leva tous les sorts avant de se plonger dans son esprit en se recouvrant le visage de son manteau.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le train siffla, annonçant ainsi son départ. Plusieurs étudiants ouvrirent la porte, cherchant la plupart du temps leurs camarades. La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Ronald Weasley accompagné d'Hermione Granger. Le garçon Weasley semblait contrarié et Harry l'observa tout en caressant sa chouette qu'il avait sortit de sa cage. Étrangement Hedwige n'avait pas voulu faire le voyage en volant, préférant rester avec son maître.

\- Harry, mon pote, on te cherchait ! s'égosilla Ronald en le voyant.

\- Chut ! le calma Harry en lui désignant le professeur dormant.

\- C'est qui lui ? demanda de manière insolente le rouquin.

\- Je ne le connais pas, répondit Harry.

Et il ne mentait pas après tout il n'avait aucune idée de qui était, vraiment, Remus Lupin.

\- Quand je suis arrivé les compartiments étaient déjà occupés.

Et c'était vrai, Harry avait ouvert tous les compartiments où il avait entendu du bruit, délibérément, afin qu'on voit qu'il était dans le train à la recherche de places libres.

\- Bonjour à tous les deux, sourit-il finalement.

\- Bonjour Harry, il s'agit du professeur Lupin, annonça la jeune sorcière de son ton docte.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demandèrent les garçons.

\- C'est inscrit sur sa malle, reprit-elle comme si elle parlait à des attardés. D'ailleurs Harry tu n'es pas venu nous saluer quand tu étais avec ta tante, lui reprocha-t-elle.

\- Quand ça ? demanda Harry visiblement choqué. Je ne vous ai pas vu !

\- Ah tu vois Ron je te l'avais bien dit qu'il ne nous avait pas vu ! Harry ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ignorer ses amis.

\- Tu as raison, sourit piteusement le roux prit en faute. Je pensais qu'il nous en voulait…

\- Est-ce que j'ai une raison de vous en vouloir ? demanda innocemment Harry.

\- Ben tu sais, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de lettre pour ton anniversaire, murmura la fille Granger. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, j'étais en vacances en France avec mes parents et j'ai commencé à apprendre le français. C'est vraiment une langue intéressante mais difficile. D'ailleurs je pourrais te l'apprendre si tu veux. Par contre où sont passées tes lunettes ? Je me demandais ce qui avait changé mais ça saute aux yeux, tu n'as pas tes lunettes.

\- Oh ! Je n'en ai plus besoin, répondit Harry avec une grande exclamation. C'est génial, non ? Une visite chez le docteur des yeux, une petite opération et c'est réparé.

\- Ça s'appelle un ophtalmologiste Harry ! lui apprit Hermione comme à un enfant, le faisant sourire.

Il avait utilisé le terme de « docteur des yeux » parce que c'était le cas mais de quel monde, il ne l'avait pas précisé.

\- C'est cool mon pote, au moins tu pourras mieux voir pendant les matchs de quidditch ! renchérit Ronald.

\- C'est certain ! assura Harry.

\- Tu es encore tout bronzé, tu as dû travailler dur cet été, constata Hermione qui le détaillait. Par contre les cheveux semblent se calmer petit à petit.

Harry n'ajouta rien et tout à coup le train se figea. Une pluie battante frappait la locomotive et soudain la température commença à chuter de façon radicale. De la buée sortait de leur bouche et le train fut secoué étrangement. Ronald regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'Hermione regardait par la vitre du compartiment.

\- On dirait que quelque chose monte dans le train ! lâcha le roux avec effroi.

Harry lui sentait que les problèmes arrivaient et même Hedwige semblait agitée. Il la caressa, essayant plus de se calmer qu'autre chose. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une silhouette noire, drapée d'une vieille cape apparut. On ne distinguait rien de son visage, des doigts squelettiques en décomposition s'avancèrent vers Harry et tout à coup, il commença à perdre ses couleurs. La sinistre créature avança son visage encapuchonné de celui d'Harry et commença à aspiré ses souvenirs. Cependant Hedwige poussa un hululement strident et déploya ses ailes en s'envolant. Ses ailes semblaient immenses à cet instant et Harry tituba légèrement en se relevant. Il observa sa chouette qui faisait face au ténébreux geôlier, de ses battements d'ailes apparurent des flocons d'argent. Elle poussa un nouveau hululement plus strident et sinistre et se jeta sur le détraqueur qui recula. Hedwige le chassa en le forçant à sortir du compartiment avant de retourner se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry qu'elle cajola doucement. Remus Lupin sortit de sa méditation et ouvrit les yeux. Il avisa le travail d'Hedwige et le sombre gardien qui hésitait à revenir. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'une brume argentée. Le détraqueur fut ainsi expulsé du train.

Le professeur Lupin s'approcha d'Harry mais il fut stoppé par une Hedwige furieuse. Son petit avait été attaqué par un de ces vulgaires zombis volants, ça allait se payer, fulminait la chouette. Finalement Harry la regarda et lui embrassa la tête, murmurant un « merci ». La chouette se calma quelque peu et autorisa finalement le professeur à s'approcher d'Harry. Cependant elle sortit du compartiment dont la porte était restée ouverte faisant sursauter son sorcier qui la suivit tant bien que mal. La belle chouette était installée sur le chariot de sucreries et tenait dans son bec une boîte de choco-grenouille. Harry comprit le message, paya la dame et revint dans le compartiment avec son chocolat en bouche. Ronald le regardait avec un regard affamé et frustré tandis qu'Hermione le regardait avec un regard courroucé.

\- Bah ! Et nous mon pote ! s'exclama le Weasley.

\- Manger des sucreries est mauvais pour la santé ! répondit d'un ton arrogant Hermione.

\- Quelle présence d'esprit monsieur Potter, le chocolat est un excellent remontant, surtout après une attaque de détraqueur. Je donne 15 points à votre maison pour cette présence d'esprit ! trancha le professeur.

\- Merci professeur, répondit simplement Harry.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le reste du voyage, Harry n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il avait quand même revécu le meurtre de sa mère et l'avait entendue supplier pour la vie de son fils. Il avait vu le jet vert foudroyer sa mère et Voldemort se pencher sur son berceau. Un regard rougeoyant s'était plongé dans le sien. Soudain les yeux rouges devinrent des yeux bruns plein de douceur, où brillait une vive intelligence. Le visage de Voldemort auparavant déformé par la haine et la rage s'adoucit. Il semblait qu'il y avait deux entités dans le même corps.

\- _Merlin, petit, pardon ! Pardon ! Je ne peux pas le retenir très longtemps. Je ne peux pas te rendre ce qu'il vient de te prendre… Cependant tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'offrir que ce qu'il me reste de meilleur en moi. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, tellement désolé. Dire que j'ai eu un fils de ton âge il y a peu. Tu lui ressembles tellement en plus, ce même regard intelligent. Pardonne-moi… avait psalmodié l'homme avec une voix chargée de regrets et les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Et puis il avait ressenti une étrange chaleur sur son petit front et avait commencé à pleurer. Les immondes yeux rouges étaient revenus à la charge. L'homme en face de lui jurait qu'il les tuerait tous et avait lancé un sort vert. Ce dernier avait rebondit sur un bouclier vert-argent et rouge-or._

Alors voici ce qu'il s'était passé, Tom Riddle lui avait bel et bien donné sa magie, volontairement. Il lui avait même donné la meilleure partie de son âme. Il lui avait confié son âme, non pas en prévision de faire de lui son réceptacle, mais bien pour qu'il puisse vivre, pour le sauver. Entre la magie ancienne à laquelle avait fait appel sa mère et la seconde protection de Tom, il comprenait que Voldemort ait volé en éclat. Il se surprit à penser qu'il pourrait bien finir par appeler Tom « Papa ». Après tout, il avait fait de lui son héritier et lui avait légué sa magie et son âme. Harry prit la décision de trouver un moyen de ramener Tom Riddle à la vie et il savait à qui s'adresser. Salem Alarick Riddle-Potter-Gaunt était tout désigné pour cette tâche ! Il ne restait plus qu'à se protéger du vieux fou !

 **HP ~ PUF**

L'arrivée à Poudlard se passa dans le silence. Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé. Il s'assit calmement à la table des Gryffondor. Il ignora les moqueries de Malfoy et de sa bande quant à son malaise dans le train. Il ne prêta aucune attention à la répartition et quitta la table à la fin du repas. Il se rendit à la volière où il écrivit deux lettres, une pour informer sa tante de son arrivée, en un seul morceau ainsi qu'une seconde missive beaucoup plus longue à son frère, où il raconta tout dans les moindres détails, l'attaque, le souvenir, le sauvetage et le comportement d'Hedwige. Sachant que Dobby irait directement voir Salem pour l'événement Lupin, il ne dit rien de plus. Il remit ses missives à Hedwige ainsi que ses consignes.

Une fois fait il se rendit à la salle commune de Gryffondor où la Grosse Dame ne lui demanda même pas le mot de passe. Elle l'avait salué avec beaucoup de respect et avait soufflé un « Bienvenue Jeune Maître ». Il lui avait sourit comme on sourit à une vieille amie et était entré. Quand il fit son entrée dans la salle tout le monde le regarda et les discussions cessèrent. Il les regarda interloqué et c'est Neville qui lui demanda s'il allait bien vu qu'il était tombé dans les pommes au cours du voyage, d'après Ronald. Une certaine rage monta en lui. Il ne répondit rien et ignora l'air indigné et moqueur des autres et monta dans le dortoir la tête haute.

Une fois sur son lit à baldaquin, baguette en main, il le bombarda de sorts d'intimité appris par son frère. Il ne les avait jamais essayés mais il connaissait les mouvements et les formules. Il appela Dobby et lui raconta ce que disait Ronald et lui demanda son avis sur la situation. Dobby avait envie de faire de très sales tours au rouquin et décida finalement d'observer la première semaine et qu'ils aviseraient tous ensemble le week-end prochain. Harry se mit en pyjama et s'endormit en se disant qu'il lui manquait vraiment sa peluche géante pour dormir correctement. Il ricana et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, le petit brun se fit réveiller par Dobby comme il aimait, faute de ne pas pouvoir l'être par son frère. Il prit une bonne douche, s'habilla et partit vers la grande salle. Il arriva seul et s'assit tranquillement en prenant son petit-déjeuner. Le professeur Mc Gonagall le salua depuis la table des professeurs et il le lui rendit accompagné d'un sublime sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait toujours adoré cette femme. Remus Lupin lui sourit chaudement mais Harry ne lui renvoya qu'un simple sourire poli. Il reporta son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient autre que les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Il soupira mentalement en voyant l'idiotie de ces derniers, toujours à se chercher les uns les autres. Il n'appréciait que davantage sa relation avec son frère.

En parlant du loup, un magnifique aigle fit son apparition et se posa devant Harry qui récupéra son courrier avec un immense sourire. Duncan pencha la tête en regardant Harry sous toutes les coutures, comme s'il vérifiait que tout allait bien. Harry cajola un bon moment le magnifique rapace qui faisait son fier sous les attentions de son petit prince. Hedwige fit son entrée avec un petit paquet et Snow arriva ensuite. Harry faisait semblant de ne pas prêter attention mais il avait bien conscience que toute la grande salle l'observait. En effet, Harry Potter ne recevait jamais de courrier. Il remplit son assiette de bacon et laissa les trois convives se régaler, encore un autre fait très étrange. Il était bien connu que les aigles et les hiboux ne mangeaient jamais ensembles pourtant là encore Potter réussissait l'impossible.

Harry reporta son attention sur la lettre de son frère qui visiblement était fou de rage, jurant contre Fudge et tous les imbéciles du ministère et surtout ce crétin acidulé de Dumbledore. Harry soupira profondément Salem devait être extrêmement inquiet pour jurer de la sorte. Il répondit rapidement à son frère afin de le calmer et promit de passer un petit coup de miroir afin qu'ils puissent discuter et donc lui demanda une heure qui l'arrangeait.

Il remit la missive à Duncan pour qu'il ne se mélange pas et continua. Il prit la missive de sa tante et lui répondit brièvement en demandant des nouvelles des crétins Dursley. En effet, la pauvre petite Pétunia, semblait excédée. Elle voulait reprendre l'éducation de Dudley au point de départ mais elle se heurtait à ce gros lard de Vernon. Elle promettait que s'il continuait, elle utiliserait la bourse et les livres de potions que lui avait donnés Salem. Harry ricana sottement en imaginant ce qu'elle lui ferait. Elle avait rajouté une petite note pour lui dire que si Snape lui faisait quoi que ce soit, elle lui dirait sa façon de penser. Il y répondit avec entrain et remit sa réponse à Snow.

Harry continua son petit commerce et ouvrit le paquet d'Hedwige. Il y avait un livre sur les chouettes et leurs différents pouvoirs. Elle était accompagné d'une petite note lui indiquant que s'il lui fallait autre chose sur les créatures magiques de ne pas hésiter à demander. La note était signée Viktor Krum. Harry relut la note deux fois pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas et il se sentit idiot d'être content que les amis de son frère s'inquiètent pour lui. Vraiment avoir une famille, c'était génial ! Il remercia longuement Viktor et lui souhaita une excellente année et bon courage pour ses entrainements de quidditch. Alors qu'il allait finir, un grand faucon blanc vint se poser à côté de Duncan et avança jusqu'à Harry qui sourit au bel oiseau. Le jeune sorcier n'avait plus conscience de l'attention de la Grande Salle. Entouré de tous ces oiseaux, il ressemblait à un ange entouré de ses familiers.

Il prit la missive et rigola en lisant le contenu. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de Sergei Novaroff qui le suppliait d'envoyer une lettre à son frère pour le calmer car il avait passé la nuit à échafauder des plans aussi délirants qu'astucieux afin de se venger du ministre et de ses « sinistres crétins ». Harry lui répondit et termina d'attacher toutes les réponses, après quoi il salua tous les oiseaux. Duncan resta un moment face à Harry et glatit en venant poser son aile sur le nez de son petit prince, le faisant exploser de rire. L'aigle poussa un nouveau cri et d'un même ensemble, tous les rapaces s'envolèrent.

Sortant de leur transe, élèves et professeurs étudiaient le visage, à la fois, doux et radieux d'Harry Potter. Cependant un flash fit revenir tout le monde sur terre. Colin Crivey venait une fois de plus de briser la tranquillité du lieu et Harry avait envie de l'exploser lui et ses photos.

\- Harry, mon pote, c'était quoi tout ce courrier ? Ça venait de qui ? demanda Ronald Weasley de la nourriture fuyant de sa bouche.

\- Ronald, ta bouche, répondit simplement le jeune Potter.

\- Quoi ?! hurla le rouquin en concurrençant ses cheveux

\- Ron ! Essuie-toi la bouche, lui intima Granger.

\- Ah okay, d'accord ! se calma-t-il aussitôt.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall profita de ce moment pour distribuer le nouvel emploi du temps. Cette fois ils commençaient par un cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, suivit d'un cours de Botanique pour la matinée. L'après-midi, Potions et Histoire de la Magie. Harry sourit au moins la journée commençait bien. Il se leva et sortit vers le premier cours.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques se passait près de l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite. Les Gryffondor arrivèrent dans un monstrueux brouhaha tandis que les Serpentard avançaient avec calme. Neville se rapprocha d'Harry tandis que Malfoy et compagnie tentaient de faire peur au jeune Potter en simulant des détraqueurs avec leur capuche. Quand Neville sortit son livre de cours, Harry lui attrapa le bras et lui chuchota de caresser doucement le dos de son livre. Neville s'exécuta et il put ouvrir son livre sans problème. Encore un conseil de Salem, il l'adorait son frère !

Hagrid arriva et tout le monde resta figé. Au côté du demi-géant se tenait un magnifique hippogriffe. Sa robe était grise argent et sa tête d'une teinte bleu-grise. Harry était obnubilé par la majesté que dégageait la créature. Aussi rata-t-il quand Hagrid demanda un volontaire. Et bien lui en prit car tout le monde s'était vivement reculé. Lui n'avait pas bougé. Hagrid le félicita de son courage et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit la couardise des autres.

Il s'avança en regardant la magnifique créature dans les yeux, consigne que lui précisait Hagrid. Il s'inclina et attendit que la créature lui rende son salut. La bête s'exécuta et Hagrid dans son enthousiasme habituel, félicita chaudement le jeune Harry. Buck, l'hippogriffe, avança jusqu'à Harry et se laissa flatter par le jeune sorcier. Hagrid décida qu'il était temps pour Harry et Buck de faire un petit tour dans le ciel. Il attrapa Harry et le posa sur le dos de l'hippogriffe. Une tape plus tard, Buck décollait sous les yeux émerveillés et jaloux de l'ensemble des élèves.

Harry observait tout le domaine de Poudlard. Buck volait avec une douceur et une puissance incroyable. Il plongea d'un coup vers le lac et plana au dessus de sa surface, faisant Harry, crier son bonheur. Un bon moment plus tard, Hagrid siffla et l'hippogriffe revint du côté du cours. Harry fut félicité par les membres de sa maison ainsi que par Hagrid. Quand il descendit, Malfoy junior s'approcha de l'hippogriffe.

\- En fait tu n'es qu'un stupide poulet géant ! cria-t-il fièrement.

\- Malfoy ! tonna la voix bourrue du demi-géant.

\- Et bien quoi ?! Tu es inoffensif après tout, n'est-ce pas le poulet ! s'amusa-t-il en s'avançant tout en défiant l'hippogriffe qui s'énervait.

\- Reculez Malfoy ! ordonna Hagrid.

Malfoy fils ignora la consigne et s'approcha de la créature furieuse par tant d'irrespect. L'hippogriffe se cabra et se dressa de toute sa hauteur devant Malfoy. Il leva alors sa patte qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre sur la face du sorcier bien trop insolent. Malfoy recula, surpris, et s'étala au sol. Alors que la patte allait frapper le sorcier, une voix stoppa tout le monde.

\- Buck, ça suffit ! Arrête ! Ignore cet idiot. Allez, reviens ! ordonna doucement mais fermement Harry, choquant ainsi l'assistance.

L'hippogriffe jeta un regard dédaigneux à la crotte tremblante au sol et trotta fièrement vers Harry. Ce dernier caressa longuement la magnificence afin de la calmer. Cependant il s'adressa quand même à Malfoy.

\- Que l'on soit clair Malfoy, je n'en ai rien à faire de ta petite personne, cingla Harry. Cependant si Buck t'avait touché, te connaissant, tu serais parti pleurer pour ton père et ce sont Buck et Hagrid qui en auraient payés les frais. Et ça je ne le permettrai pas ! Cependant cherche, à l'un d'eux, le moindre problème et tu verras que Voldemort est de la pacotille à côté de ce qui t'attendra ! clarifia Harry.

Tout le monde avait sursauté face au nom tabou. Malfoy tremblait de rage et de peur. L'hippogriffe posa sa tête sur celle d'Harry et poussait des cris proches de ricanements. Hagrid put ainsi continuer son cours sur le mode de vie des hippogriffes et Buck ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle. Il l'accompagna même jusqu'à la serre sous le regard émerveillé du professeur de botanique, Pomona Chourave.

 **HP ~ PUF**

\- Harry, je voudrais te remercier ! commença Hagrid. C'est vraiment très gentil à toi de m'avoir évité ces problèmes avec Malfoy.

\- Merci à toi pour le Harfang des Neiges, Hagrid ! répondit malicieusement Harry.

\- Oh ! Alors tu as compris, remarqua Hagrid sur un ton complice.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai été étonné de savoir que les seuls hiboux dans Poudlard étaient les hiboux grand-duc, les chouettes effraies, les chouettes laponnes et les chouettes hulottes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le professeur…

\- Dumbledore ne savait rien. Il l'a découvert comme tout le monde, quand tu as reçu ton premier paquet, ricana Hagrid.

\- Merlin, que c'est mesquin Hagrid ! le félicita Harry. Tu m'épates !

\- Toi aussi, tu me prends pour un gros balourd sans cervelle, s'enquit le demi-géant.

\- C'est que tu joues ton rôle à merveille, le taquina le plus jeune. Donne-moi encore un peu de temps, Hagrid, et je te promets que tu retrouveras ta baguette. Je veux dire légalement, finit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Hagrid. Je dois retourner en cours, à plus tard.

Harry laissa sur place, un Hagrid éberlué. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé alors que le jeune sorcier était entré en cours. Buck de son côté vérifiait que son gardien n'était pas cassé suite à la déclaration du plus jeune. Cinq minutes plus tard, la serre toute entière fut secouée d'un rire tonitruant qui résonna dans tout le parc de Poudlard. Hagrid était heureux ! Il comprenait tout ce que cela impliquait. Retrouver sa baguette voulait dire, enfoncer Dumbledore dans la bouse d'hippogriffe. Le vieux manipulateur allait bouffer les pissenlits par la racine grâce à son petit « pantin ». La vie promettait d'être merveilleuse cette année.

Harry suivait le cours de botanique d'une oreille distraite. Avant le début du cours, il avait eu le temps de lire quelques lignes sur le Harfang des Neige du monde magique. Il s'agissait d'une race de hiboux aussi puissants que particuliers. Ces créatures étaient capables de chasser le mal qui s'en prenait à leur maître. Elles comptaient comme les créatures les plus fidèles et étaient plus intelligents que la plupart des sorciers. En gros pour contrer un manipulateur, Hagrid lui avait offert un chef stratège couvert de plumes. Elle passerait donc inaperçu aux yeux de ces idiots de sorciers. De plus, ces oiseaux étaient capables de magie, une chose qu'il n'avait jamais lu dans les livres présents à Poudlard. Il avait fallut que son frère face des recherches pour qu'il connaisse la vérité. Décidément qu'est-ce qu'on ne lui avait pas caché.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Après le cours le petit brun aux yeux émeraude retourna vers la Grande Salle et marchait seul. Il ignora la pluie d'insultes de Malfoy et sa bande, les pleurnichements de Weasley par rapport à… il ne savait quoi en réalité, les regards enamourés de la tarée de Weasley fille et les chuchotements de la Grande Salle. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et tenta de se calmer. Il inspira et expira, il sentait sa magie gronder en lui mais il voulait rester calme et ne pas leur donner l'explosion qu'ils cherchaient tous. Une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter légèrement.

\- Monsieur Potter, vous me semblez blême, vous devriez passer voir l'infirmière, lui conseilla le professeur Lupin accompagné du professeur Mc Gonagall qui acquiesça vivement.

\- Par Merlin, voilà une excellente idée ! Merci Professeurs, j'y vais de ce pas ! ajouta Harry.

\- Attendez monsieur Potter ! Remus, pour plus de tranquillité, je préférerais savoir le jeune Potter accompagné. Je n'aimerais pas savoir qu'il a fait un malaise, ajouta malicieusement Minerva Mc Gonagall.

Remus accepta immédiatement et se mit en marche avec le susnommé. Harry, lui, était en pleine analyse. En temps normal, quelqu'un aurait mentionné son malaise pour se moquer de lui. Cependant Minerva Mc Gonagall n'était pas n'importe qui. De plus Fumseck avait dit que Minnie était de son côté, alors elle ne s'amuserait pas d'un épisode malheureux. Qui plus est, connaissant la droiture de cette femme, jamais elle ne se permettrait pareille chose, non sans raison... Ajouté à cela la lueur malicieuse de son regard. Il y avait donc quelque chose, mais quoi ? Voulait-elle que Remus passe du temps avec Harry ? Très certainement si elle avait eu vent de la proximité et la position du lycanthrope dans la vie de ses parents. Harry ne voyait que ça comme explication, pour le moment. Il souffla en arrivant à l'infirmerie et la maîtresse des lieux s'affaira autour de lui, le trouvant bien trop blême.

\- Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je vous parler en privé ? demanda doucement Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Cela concerne-t-il ma santé ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Oh non, tout va bien mon petit, le rassura-t-elle. Cela concerne plutôt votre situation.

\- Je vois ! sourit Harry.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que le professeur Lupin reste, avoua Harry.

Devant le froncement de sourcil de la dragonne de l'infirmerie, Harry ajouta.

\- Non en tant que professeur, mais en tant que parrain, finit-il malicieusement.

\- Je comprends parfaitement monsieur Potter, sourit la femme visiblement ravie. Suivez-moi tous les deux !

Les deux sorciers suivirent l'infirmière dans son bureau. Elle bombarda la porte de sorts d'intimités qu'Harry ne connaissait même pas. Ils prirent place tous les trois et la sorcière conjura des tasses de thé avec un repas pour Harry. Ce dernier la remercia chaleureusement.

\- Bien pour commencer, Harry, les dossiers de l'infirmerie sont comme ceux du ministère et de Gringotts. Ils se mettent donc automatiquement à jour au moindre changement… commença la sorcière.

\- Je comprends Mme Pomfresh… répondit Harry avant de se faire couper par cette dernière.

\- Poppy, appelle-moi Poppy, mon chéri et pas besoin de me vouvoyer. Nous sommes entre nous ici, sourit chaudement l'infirmière.

\- D'accord… Poppy ! répondit Harry un peu perdu.

\- Ton dossier s'est mis à jour et j'ai pu voir que tu avais changé de nom et de tuteur, au niveau magique et légal aussi ! s'exclama la sorcière ravie.

\- En effet, mes relatifs ne sont plus mes tuteurs depuis cet été, bien que je vive encore avec eux pour le moment avoua Harry avec calme.

\- C'est bien ce que j'ai remarqué, confirma la sorcière. J'aussi vu que ton tuteur porte le même nom que toi.

\- Comment ? réagit enfin Remus. Mais de qui s'agit-il ?

\- De mon grand frère, répondit le jeune sorcier avec son éternel calme.

\- Poppy, avant de tout vous raconter j'aimerais vous…enfin te demander quelque chose… avoua Harry.

\- Tu veux un serment inviolable, c'est ça ? devina Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Ah ça non, pas besoin, j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un philtre de paix, vu ma matinée et ce que je vais vous raconter. Vous êtes infirmière, enfin tu, donc je sais que les médicomages sont assujettis à un serment du même type que le serment inviolable, de par leur diplôme et fonction. Pas vrai ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

\- En effet, mon chéri, c'est parfaitement exacte de ce fait tes secrets seront bien gardés avec moi ! Tu es très bien renseigné, confirma l'infirmière.

\- De plus les informations que je vais vous donner sont sous _Fidelitas_ donc je ne crains absolument rien, poursuivit le jeune Potter.

Il prit son philtre de paix et déballa absolument tout. Son enfance, les événements des deux dernières années, la Chambre des secrets et la prophétie de Trelawney, l'arrivée de son frère, les sorts de Dumbledore, le changement de comportement de sa tante, leur nouvelle relation, le lien de magie avec son frère, le testament de ses parents, leur décision d'adoption, leurs statuts d'héritiers de Gryffondor-Serpentard et finit avec son statut de Propriétaire de Poudlard. Finalement il ne fut pas le seul à avoir eu besoin du philtre de paix. Poppy lui avoua que le professeur Mc Gonagall avait exigé de le voir à de nombreuses reprises depuis la nuit d'Halloween. Et puis, un beau jour elle était revenu en ayant oublié qui était Harry Potter. Depuis ce jour-là où Poppy avait levé les sorts sur Minerva, plus aucunes n'avaient confiance en le vieux glucosé. Remus était dans un état pitoyable. Il raconta la rencontre dans le train et les consignes mentales. Son loup pleurait en hurlant à la mort. Harry finit par le remarquer et s'adressa directement au loup.

\- Lunard, tout va bien, calme-toi… tenta Harry. Aujourd'hui je suis heureux, plus que je ne l'ai jamais été et même si c'est vrai que ça a été difficile, maintenant je sais à qui je peux me fier. Aujourd'hui vous êtes de retour avec moi. Par contre il va vraiment falloir que Remus et toi fassiez la paix. Vous êtes dans un piteux état et je refuse que mon parrain soit dans cet état. Vous êtes tous les deux mon parrain, une part égale, même si différente, vous n'êtes qu'un. Il va falloir cesser cette guerre de domination ! ordonna Harry.

Et sous les yeux choqués et émerveillés de Poppy, le loup de Remus se calma. Les griffes et les crocs se rétractèrent aussitôt. Harry avisa le sourire radieux de la femme.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur de Lunard, pas vrai ? ça sonnait plus comme une affirmation d'Harry.

\- En effet, après tout je m'occupe de ceux deux là depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard… Au bout d'un moment ils sont devenus un peu comme mes enfants. Mais je dois t'avouer que les avoir vu se battre l'un et l'autre a été difficile.

\- Je comprends, murmura Harry en souriant doucement.

Harry leur expliqua un peu plus ce qu'il avait apprit sur son don et l'événement du jour avec Malfoy ainsi que l'étrangeté du dernier garçon Weasley et de la Miss Granger. Poppy et Remus lui promirent de garder un œil et une oreille sur tout ce qui pourrait se faire ou se dire. Il les remercia chaleureusement et se dirigea directement devant la porte du cours de Potions.

 **HP ~PUF**

Le professeur Snape arriva enfin et fit son entrée, toujours aussi théâtrale. Harry l'ignora de façon monumentale quand il lui envoya une pique. En plus, une fois qu'on avait vu les entrées de Salem, celles de Snape devenaient terriblement fades.

Il sortit les ingrédients de la potion et commença à travailler dans son coin. Il ignora tout le monde, tant il était concentré sur sa potion. Il se rappelait avec joie des gestes que lui avait appris Salem, le tout ponctué de blagues pour qu'il s'amuse en faisant des potions. Il l'adorait son frère. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs qu'il le pensait de plus en plus souvent. Il remarqua à la fin de sa potion qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il se promit de le lui dire rapidement. Cependant pour un frère aussi théâtral que le sien, il fallait choisir une occasion. Il réfléchit et se rappela que le 30 septembre serait son anniversaire. C'était parfait !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quand Harry remit sa potion avant tout le monde, la classe entière le regardait avec effarement. Potter venait de réussir une potion. Elle avait la texture et les nuances parfaites. Snape dût se résigner à donner un Optimal à Potter et le noya sous des parchemins de devoirs pour le prochain cours.

A la sortie du cours, Harry se fit happer par une furie brune et un rouquin. Il continua à marcher, s'éloignant ainsi d'eux.

\- Harry ! hurla la fille Granger. Comment as-tu fait pour réussir cette potion ! Elle est extrêmement compliquée, et même moi, je n'ai pas réussi à la faire et toi tu l'as réussi en passant ton temps à ricaner dans ton coin ! Comment tu as fait ? Quel sort tu as utilisé ?

\- Harry, vieux, c'est quoi ton problème depuis ce matin ? beugla Ron dans les cachots. D'abord tu reçois du courrier et ensuite, tu empêches Malfoy de se faire tuer. Sérieux mec ! C'est quoi ton problème bordel !

\- Harry, Ron a raison ! D'abord tu reçois du courrier et bon passe pour le coup de Malfoy, c'était un acte très noble…calma légèrement Granger. Mais que tu réussisses une potion, du premier coup en plus, et avant tout le monde, c'est tout sauf normal ! admonesta la jeune sorcière avec son ton aussi docte qu'horripilant.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Parce qu'il venait de réussir une potion, Granger sous-entendait qu'il avait obligatoirement triché. Et ce rouquin qui lui cassait les pieds à lui demander des explications pour avoir empêcher Malfoy de se faire tuer par un hippogriffe ! Finalement ce qui devait arriver, se produisit magistralement.

Harry n'en supporta pas davantage. Il fit volte face dans les cachots et revint sur ses pas, faisant ainsi face à Granger et Weasley. Tout le monde dans les cachots suivait l'altercation avec avidité.

\- Weasley, Granger, commença Harry d'une voix traînante qui n'avait rien à envier à Snape, même ce dernier sursauta face au ton qu'avait prit le jeune Potter. Pour commencer vous aller cesser de me casser les pieds et rester à votre place. Je n'ai aucun, et j'insiste bien, aucun compte à vous rendre. Mais vu que vous semblez être légèrement limités intellectuellement je vais éclairer votre lanterne. Pour commencer, je reçois du courrier et cela ne vous regarde en rien. Deuxièmement pour toi Weasley, tu commences sérieusement à me taper sur le système. De plus, si tu veux tout savoir, je n'en ai cure de ton voyage en Egypte, lâcha froidement Harry tout en prenant grand soin d'articuler chaque syllabe, ni du fait de ne pas avoir reçu de lettre pour mon anniversaire ! Rassure-toi, les jumeaux l'ont fait à ta place. Granger, quant à toi, ma pauvre fille, je suis ravi de ton séjour en France. Cependant tu comprendras, si tant est qu'il te reste un minimum de place dans ton esprit à l'ego surdimensionné, que je m'en contrefiche royalement. Tu as commencé à apprendre le français ? Béni soit Merlin, que tu apprennes aussi leur classe vestimentaire et esthétique ! J'ai réussi une potion ? Victoire ! J'ai simplement lu la recette et étant au fond de la classe, et de surcroît seul, j'ai pu faire ma potion sans craindre qu'un corps étranger ne vienne s'inviter à la fête ! Tu voulais un sort ? Tiens, un bien sympathique en potion, il se trouve en dernière page du manuel de Potion de 3ème année. C'est un sort qui permet d'imperméabiliser son chaudron. Sur ce je vous souhaite une excellente journée au plaisir de ne plus voir vos têtes ! Elles m'ont suffisamment écœuré pour le reste de la journée et très certainement de l'année. Dorénavant, je ne vous permets plus de m'appeler par mon prénom et encore moins les familiarités. Sur ce, bon vent ! ainsi claqua la voix tranchante d'Harry James Riddle-Potter-Gaunt.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Effectivement personne ne vit Harry Potter de toute l'après-midi. Ce dernier s'était retranché dans l'infirmerie où il s'était gavé de philtre de paix, tout en discutant avec son frère par miroir dans le bureau de Poppy. Les deux frères avaient séché les cours pour le reste de la journée, profitant ainsi pour passer le temps ensemble. Poppy put faire la connaissance de Salem. Et celui-ci put présenter à son frère ses deux meilleurs amis. Ces derniers fondirent littéralement devant la bouille d'ange du jeune sorcier. Finalement avoir une famille, ça faisait du bien. Albus Dumbledore essaya bien de mettre la main sur le jeune Potter mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Le château avait décidé de protéger son jeune maître au maximum. Pour une première journée ça faisait beaucoup trop pour Harry. Il choisit de ne pas descendre manger. De plus, il reçut plus tard une missive de Poppy lui confirmant que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas avoir accès à ses dossiers et encore moins aux informations le concernant. En effet, Minerva Mc Gonagall était passée par là et avait utilisé de vieux sortilèges de sa famille afin de préserver au maximum la tranquillité du jeune Potter.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain à l'heure du courrier Harry fut surpris de voir Snow avec une étrange lettre rouge… Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Une beuglante ! Pourquoi donc envoyer une beuglante ? Pour tester les différents types de lettres sorcières ? Curieuse idée que voilà mais pourquoi pas... Snow lâcha la lettre qui s'ouvrit pile à hauteur du visage d'Harry et la voix stridente de Pétunia hurla.

 **« Harry James Potter,**

 **Tu viens à peine d'arriver que tu te fais déjà attaquer par ces détraqués !**

 **Et tu ne me l'as pas dit !**

 **Pourtant tu m'as assuré être arrivé intact et en un seul morceau !**

 **Une cochonnerie qui te bouffe les souvenirs ne peut pas te laisser intact !**

 **Ça, ce n'est pas normal !**

 **A quel imbécile heureux je dois ces joyeusetés ? Ce monde tombe en décadence !**

 **Sur une note plus joyeuse, j'espère que tu travailles toujours tes potions !**

 **Ta mère était une perle en potions ! Rends-la fière morveux !**

 **Ne te fais pas remarquer plus que cette lettre ou tu entendras encore parler de moi !**

 **Foi de Pétunia Evans ! »**

Harry regarda la lettre se désintégrer et sourit de façon gênée. Au fond de lui, il riait comme une baleine ! En fait, comme Vernon, il n'aurait pas fait mieux ! Elle l'avait appelé « morveux » et l'avait encouragé en potions tout en rappelant la menace qui planait sur la tête de Snape, le tout implicitement. Cette famille était géniale, tarée, mais géniale ! Il écrivit une courte réponse qu'il remit à Snow et commença à remplir son assiette.

Il eut la surprise de voir un hibou Grand-duc se diriger vers lui. Le comportement hautain de l'oiseau lui rappela vaguement Malfoy. Il attrapa la lettre et l'ouvrit avec une langueur qui insupporta bon nombre. Harry respira afin de poser un semblant de masque impassible sur son visage et lut la lettre. Au fur et à mesure de sa lettre, il souriait de façon purement innocente comme un enfant à qui l'on apprenait que l'on était le jour de Noël.

En vérité, c'était même mieux que ça ! Harry était en train de lire une lettre que lui avait envoyée Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy ! C'était mieux que Noël ! Cette dernière lui exprimait ses plus vifs remerciements pour avoir sauver son fils de son incroyable stupidité. Elle rajouta qu'elle considérait, non pas en tant que Malfoy, mais bien en tant que Black, qu'elle avait une dette de vie envers lui. De plus, elle ajouta que si jamais, il avait besoin d'aide dans quelque entreprise que ce soit, elle, Narcissa Black-Malfoy serait toujours présente pour lui apporter assistance. Elle lui avoua sans honte ne pas connaître Harry Potter, si ce n'était de la façon décrite par son fils et son époux. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle souhaiterait le connaître et le rencontrer afin de pouvoir juger du caractère du jeune sorcier.

A cet instant, plus que jamais Harry bénit Salem et ses cours d'étiquette. Selon la traduction du le manuel d'étiquette, cette lettre était non seulement une proposition future d'alliance mais également de traité de paix entre les deux familles. Salem regarda l'oiseau qui le regarda de façon bien trop hautaine. Il utilisa son don pour calmer l'oiseau. Ce dernier se rapprocha et vint chercher des caresses de la part d'Harry sous le regard choqué de Malfoy fils. Malheureusement pour toutes ces personnes qui le prenaient pour un imbécile, Harry Potter n'était plus de ce monde. Depuis le 30 juillet, Harry James Potter avait laissé place à Harry James Riddle-Potter-Gaunt.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors verdict ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **J'attends vos retours et vos réponses !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut mes loupiots !**

 **Votre Byak' préféré est de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !**

 **Ma semaine a été chargé de médocs et de thé ! J'ai chopé la crève mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Et vous la semaine ?**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos nombreuses reviews et messages. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde ! Les guests… Je ne sais que vous dire si ce n'est que je vous aime !**

 **Mes reviewers, mes lecteurs, mes followers, mes favoris, je vous aime ! Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

 **Allez trêve de mièvreries de votre farceur !**

 **On continue de découvrir le petit Harry et on** **l'adore ! Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! La suite est dans le** **chapitre 8. C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai posté pour l'instant ! J** **'** **espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Harry est à JKR et le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 ** _POUR UNE FAMILLE_**

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Premiers Mouvements**_

La première semaine de cours s'était déroulée sans heurts majeurs. Harry avait assisté à un certain nombre de cours mais il se retrouvait avec un souci d'emploi du temps. En effet, il n'avait pas remarqué que le cours de divination tombait pile au moment du cours d'arithmancie. Ce dernier cours lui ayant été conseillé par Salem, Harry voulait absolument y participer, de même que la divination qui le fascinait. Il décida donc de se rendre au bureau de sa directrice de maison qu'il trouva vide. Soupirant, il se hâta de se rendre au bureau du vieux citronné. Les deux dernières années, ayant été proches, il serait étrange que son comportement change radicalement. Harry s'avança devant la gargouille et constata qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Snape passait par là.

\- Bonjour Monsieur le Professeur, devança Harry.

\- Potter, salua froidement le professeur de potions.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous importuner mais j'ai un souci d'emploi du temps et je souhaitais m'entretenir avec le professeur Mc Gonagall, expliqua rapidement Harry. Malheureusement cette dernière est introuvable et j'aimerais en discuter avec le Professeur Dumbledore mais je ne connais pas le mot de passe de la gargouille.

Snape ne montra rien mais il était particulièrement étonné, Potter lui parlait décemment, sans sarcasme et pire lui expliquait ses petits problèmes. Il pensa que ce dernier voulait encore se plaindre de son trop plein de cours et décida d'assister à la gentille débâcle que lui offrirait le directeur.

\- Et bien, monsieur Potter, il semblerait que ce soit votre jour de chance, je me rendais justement au bureau du directeur, susurra le professeur Snape la voix chargée de venin.

\- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Harry.

Là Snape resta figé quelques secondes. Potter fils n'avait pas parlé avec ironie et avait même ignoré son sarcasme. Il se tourna vers la gargouille et souffla le mot de passe « crème brûlée ». La gargouille pivota et libéra l'accès aux escaliers menant au bureau directorial. Snape frappa et lorsqu'il fut invité, ouvrit la porte sur lui et le jeune Potter. Dumbledore sembla surpris par cet étrange tableau mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Severus, Harry, mes garçons, salua le vieil homme.

\- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, répondit poliment le plus jeune.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous mes enfants ? demanda Dumbledore fortement intéressé. Une tasse de thé, un bonbon au citron ?

\- Non merci Albus, refusa sèchement le professeur Snape. Il semblerait que monsieur… Potter, cracha-t-il presque, ait un problème d'emploi du temps.

\- En effet Professeur, indiqua Harry, et je prendrai volontiers une tasse de votre délicieux thé, comme d'habitude. Pour mon emploi du temps…

\- Harry mon garçon, je ne peux pas te donner moins de cours, souffla de façon désabusée le vieux sorcier en invoquant un plateau à thé avec le nécessaire.

\- Je l'espère bien, répondit Harry avec assurance, choquant ainsi les deux hommes. Mon problème est tout autre, voyez-vous ! Mon cours d'arithmancie a lieu en même temps que mon cours de divination et je souhaiterais assister au deux. De plus, nous sommes plutôt nombreux d'après les professeurs à avoir ce problème cette année. J'aimerais donc avoir la possibilité d'assister aux deux sans pour autant importuner l'organisation. C'est ceci le but de ma visite.

Harry venait de foudroyer les deux professeurs. Aucun n'aurait jamais pensé que le jeune Potter s'intéresserait à des matières aussi spirituelles pour l'une, qu'intellectuelle pour l'autre. Snape se demandait depuis quand le gamin s'exprimait aussi correctement et Dumbledore depuis quand Harry était aussi assoiffé de connaissance.

\- En voilà une surprise, Harry, je réfléchissais justement à ce problème, reconnu le directeur. Cependant pourquoi vouloir participer à ces deux cours ? J'ai appris que tu t'étais amélioré en potions et que tu faisais des prouesses dans le cours d'Hagrid.

\- Oh, et bien pour tout vous dire Professeur, commença innocemment Harry, j'ai voulu m'occuper de ma chouette qui semblait souffrir de l'aile cet été, et je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais pas bien les propriétés des ingrédients. De ce fait, j'ai passé un accord avec ma tante, mentit Harry sans la moindre honte, en échange de davantage de taches ménagères, je pourrais m'entrainer à la confection de potions. Du coup j'en ai profité pour revoir le programme des années précédentes. C'est fou à quel point les potions peuvent être proches de la cuisine ! Je pense que c'est à ce moment-ci que j'ai compris en quoi les potions représentaient un art aussi noble que le disait le professeur Snape.

Harry se tourna face à son sinistre professeur intérieurement dépité.

\- D'ailleurs, je souhaite vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour mon comportement au cours de ces deux dernières années. Tout ce que vous souhaitiez était nous garder en vie, une potion ratée peut avoir des conséquences tragiques. Alors merci !

\- Parce que vous voulez me faire croire que vous avez compris que votre petite personne était un danger pour autrui, vous vous êtes donc mis à travailler ? cracha Severus.

\- Je n'aurais pas la prétention de me prendre pour un étudiant modèle, professeur, loin de là, souffla Harry avec un air soudain triste qui interloqua les deux hommes. Seulement j'aurais au moins la conscience tranquille de n'être le meurtrier de personne d'autre et de ne pas avoir davantage de sang sur les mains. J'ai déjà tué trois fois alors, je ne veux pas davantage de sang sur les mains.

Harry avait fini sa phrase en regardant ses mains qui tremblaient, le regard perdu dans de sombres souvenirs. Le professeur Dumbledore resta un moment figé, pensant qu'Harry parlait de Voldemort, de Quirell et du basilic et l'autorisa à partir.

Quand il fut seul, Harry se félicita de ses talents de comédien en réalité la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé était à l'éventuelle perte de Salem. Néanmoins, il se sentait encore coupable du décès de ses parents et de Tom Riddle. Cependant aucun des deux idiots sorciers ne le savaient. Il se rendit dans le parc pour retourner à ses lectures en chantonnant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Une nouvelle semaine était passée depuis la rentrée et Harry était toujours seul. Le peu de temps qu'il passait avec ses camarades de maison était lorsqu'il avait cours. Certains professeurs étaient quelque peu préoccupés de voir le jeune Potter toujours aussi seul. Bien que Remus Lupin s'inquiétât de savoir son filleul seul, il se garda d'en faire part à ses collègues. Minerva Mc Gonagall était dans le même état d'esprit que le professeur de Défense. Seule Poppy Pomfresh ne semblait pas soucieuse. Harry recevait quasiment chaque jour une lettre de son frère et avait commencé à échanger avec Sergei Novaroff et Viktor Krum. Ce dernier était un véritable puits de connaissances animalières. Sergei était plutôt un féru de sortilèges. Chaque conversation était un véritable bonheur pour les quatre sorciers.

Harry se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle ce matin avec impatience. Il commençait la journée avec un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il y verrait donc Remus. Ce serait leur premier véritable cours étant donné que le précédent avait été une présentation du programme ainsi qu'un rappel des notions des deux précédentes années. Le cours était commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serpentard. Harry se présenta le premier devant la porte et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le cours commença. La classe du jour traitait des épouvantards. Des créatures sans forme capables de prendre l'apparence de ce qui terrifiait le plus la personne se tenant devant elles. Le professeur Lupin expliqua rapidement la formule afin de neutraliser cette créature. Le meilleur moyen de le faire était par le biais du rire. Il fallait donc visualiser ce qui pouvait tourner en ridicule l'objet de ses frayeurs. La formule apprise, Ridikulus, le professeur exhorta les jeunes gens à se mettre en file et laissa sortir la créature. Aussitôt on put voir les peurs de chacun se faire tourner en ridicule. Neville Londubat fit porter au professeur Snape les habits de sa grand-mère. Weasley se retrouva devant une araignée géante dévorant un plat de poulet qu'il changea en plat de carottes. Malfoy fils se retrouva face à un gobelin l'informant qu'il était ruiné avant de se retrouver avec une immense photo de survivant dansant en à la place du parchemin de la banque. Pour Granger, il s'agissait de ne pas avoir assez de connaissances et ainsi de suite. Bientôt Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui l'assura que tout irait bien. En effet, Harry se retrouva face à un immense miroir ne reflétant rien. Il prononça la formule et aussitôt on vit apparaître un détraqueur affublé d'une cape rose bonbon et d'un plumeau. Ce fut le départ pour un fou rire collectif. Le cours prit ainsi fin et le professeur laissa les étudiants s'en aller. Il garda tout de même Harry sous le regard haineux de Weasley, Granger et Malfoy.

\- Harry, je dois avouer que je suis surpris, annonça Remus.

\- Pourquoi donc ? demanda le jeune franchement curieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce miroir ? demanda le professeur hésitant.

\- Le miroir de RISED, un artefact qui reflète les désirs les plus profonds de celui qui le regarde. La première fois que je l'ai découvert, j'y ai vu mes parents avec moi, avoua Harry. Il a simplement reflété l'une de mes plus grandes peurs, ne plus avoir ma famille.

\- Je comprends, mais le détraqueur ? fit Remus d'un air pensif.

\- Ah ! C'est simple ! s'exclama Harry. C'est vrai que le détraqueur me fait peur mais je sais aussi qu'il joue sur le subconscient afin de forcer la peur à fleurir dans l'esprit de sa victime. Pour la couleur, c'est l'une des menaces que mon frère à proféré envers eux ! rit le plus jeune. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'aimerais apprendre à m'en protéger, demanda soudain très sérieusement Harry.

\- Bien sûr, je t'apprendrai le sortilège. Il est assez compliqué, je dois te prévenir…

\- Pas de souci pour la théorie, j'ai surtout besoin de pratique ! le coupa Harry. Je sais que c'est un sortilège extrêmement épuisant au départ et qu'il demande un puissant sentiment heureux. Je connais aussi la formule mais j'ai pensé qu'il ne serait pas sage de le faire sans la présence d'un adulte responsable.

\- Eh bien je suis étonné ! avoua doucement Remus. James aurait foncé tête baissé et se serait entraîné tout seul.

\- Malheureusement pour beaucoup, je ne suis pas James Potter, cingla Harry d'une voix tranchante.

Il en avait vraiment plus qu'assez qu'on le compare toujours à son père. Personne n'était capable de voir le véritable Harry et ça commençait à faire bouillonner son chaudron. Remus se sentit immédiatement idiot. Il venait de faire plusieurs pas en arrière sur le chemin de la confiance du petit. Il l'invita alors à venir prendre le thé, vu qu'Harry avait un trou dans son emploi du temps. Le jeune sorcier accepta avec une réticence non feinte. Lupin ne se maudit que davantage. De plus même son loup grognait clairement contre son idiotie.

Une fois la porte passée, Remus et Harry se stoppèrent. Les appartements du professeur étaient dans un état chaotique. On aurait dit qu'une tornade était passée et avait dévasté les lieux. Remus soupira lourdement et avoua que c'était bien la troisième fois depuis la rentrée que cela arrivait. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de trouver les plaisantins mais il leur retirerait un nombre incroyable de points. De petits ricanements se firent entendre et Harry calma immédiatement Remus.

\- Ce ne sont pas des élèves ! souffla Harry. Ce sont des lutins ! Des lutins de cournailles !

\- Des lutins de cournailles ? Mais pourquoi ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? s'énerva légèrement le professeur.

Harry lui raconta alors le coup de Lochkart et avoua qu'il avait toujours ignoré ce qu'il était advenu des lutins. L'explication fut stoppée par un petit groupe de lutins qui sortit de sa cachette. Remus s'apprêtait à les immobiliser quand Harry le stoppa. Il attrapa le bras de Remus et lui demanda de lui faire confiance. Ce dernier accepta immédiatement. Harry regarda tous les lutins et ferma les yeux. Quand il les ouvrit, il fixa les lutins tour à tour dans les yeux. Les petites créatures le regardaient interloquées avant de se jeter sur lui. Remus sursauta et arma sa baguette avant de constater que les lutins étaient paisiblement installés sur les épaules d'Harry qui souriait fier de lui.

\- Comment as-tu fait ? souffla le lycanthrope désabusé.

\- Ce sont des créatures magiques, eux aussi ! répondit simplement la jeune sorcier. Il semblerait que je puisse communiquer également avec ces petits plaisantins en leur passant mes émotions, tout comme à pas mal de créatures au final.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? fit le professeur perdu.

\- Animal Communio, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit simplement Harry. Est-ce que je peux les garder ? Ça me fera de la compagnie et puis ils peuvent être des familiers très doux.

\- Pour ça il faudrait la preuve qu'ils ont été apprivoisés et le corps enseignant va les vouloir, ces preuves… A commencer par le professeur Snape… expliqua Remus, tout de même émerveillé par le don de l'enfant.

\- Je vois ! répondit Harry en souriant chaudement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en faire. Je me trompe ? lâcha Remus un peu perdu.

\- Tu ne te trompes pas ! Il va me falloir faire des recherches, ricana Harry en s'asseyant au sol.

Il sortit un étrange livre à la couverture bleu et or de son sac et commença à feuilleter. Remus passa la tête au dessus de l'épaule du garçon et se rendit compte que toutes les pages tournées étaient vierges.

\- Ah Ah ! cria victorieusement Harry en désignant une page. J'ai trouvé Remus ! Ce sera du gâteau !

\- Euh… Harry… commença Remus en hésitant. Les pages sont blanches…

\- Uniquement pour ceux qui ne font pas partis de la famille du propriétaire du livre ! ricana Harry. Ne le prends pas mal Remus, mais ce livre ne m'appartient pas, ajouta-t-il rapidement en avisant le regard de son parrain se voiler de tristesse. Il s'agit d'un des livres du meilleur ami de mon grand frère. Il me les envoie pour m'aider à parfaire mes connaissances sur les créatures magiques.

\- Ah, très bien je comprends, répliqua calmement Remus. Et pour le sortilège ?

\- Je sais juste que c'est un sortilège inventé par son autre meilleur ami…avoua penaud le jeune Potter. Je n'en sais pas plus… Tu veux un coup de main pour ranger tout ça ?

\- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, dit simplement Remus en jetant quelques sorts qui firent les appartements se ranger automatiquement.

\- Bon et bien, je te laisse alors. Souhaite-moi bonne chance, cria Harry en sortant de la pièce.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry se baladait dans les couloirs quasi vides en direction des cachots. Si quelqu'un l'avait croisé, il aurait été stupéfait de l'étrange tableau que formait Harry Potter suivi par des lutins de cournailles. Le petit brun aux yeux émeraude arriva à proximité de la salle du professeur Snape. N'entendant aucun bruit, il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il fut surpris de voir un groupe de sixième année composé de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Il croisa le regard froid du professeur qu'il cherchait et se permit un faible sourire. Un des lutins lui grimpa sur la tête, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et s'exprima.

\- Eh bien monsieur Potter, que faîtes-vous ici ? susurra Snape de sa voix riche en venin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers Harry.

\- Je suis navré de vous importuner une fois de plus, monsieur, cependant j'aurais une requête à vous formuler, répondit Harry avec une certaine timidité.

\- Voyez-vous ça ! répondit méchamment Snape. Vous souhaitez peut-être que je vous libère de ces lutins ?

Les lutins commencèrent à ricaner ouvertement en se balançant au bout des cheveux d'Harry.

\- Ah non pas tout à fait Monsieur le Professeur ! s'exclama Harry. La raison est toute autre. En fait je viens expressément demander votre permission afin de pouvoir garder mes lutins avec moi.

Cette fois-ci Severus Snape s'étouffa clairement. Potter était poli avec lui et venait le consulter. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ce gamin n'était décidément pas ce qu'il pensait. Soit il était sous l'influence d'une potion, soit on lui avait jeté un puissant maléfice de confusion.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce moi que vous venez importuner pour une question qui concerne votre directrice de maison et le directeur ? martela Snape.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'en tant que directeur de Serpentard vous pouvez parfaitement poser votre droit de veto et leur interdire l'accès à l'école. De plus je sais que vous ne vous gênerez nullement ! répondit Harry le plus calmement possible.

\- Alors pourquoi venir me voir, si vous connaissez parfaitement mon choix ! s'énerva le professeur.

\- C'est pour cela que je ne suis pas venu voir le directeur de maison, mais bien le Maître de Potion que vous êtes ! répondit Harry sur le ton de la confidence. Je sais que la poudre d'écailles de lutin de cournailles coute une petite fortune et qu'elle est très prisée dans la concoction de soins, qu'il s'agisse de potions, baumes ou encore d'onguents. En posséder permettrait d'améliorer de façon drastique la qualité de vos préparations, pour l'infirmerie notamment. De ce fait, étant parfaitement apprivoisés, j'aimerais avoir votre autorisation de pouvoir les garder avant de demander la permission à ma directrice de maison entre autre, puis au directeur.

Sur ce coup-là le gamin faisait fort, pensa Severus Snape. Définitivement pas comme son père. Il avait changé son approche. Il savait qu'il serait le plus grand idiot du millénaire de refuser une source de poudre d'écaille de lutin de cournailles. De plus, peu de personnes étaient au courant du pouvoir stabilisant qu'elle avait sur les potions alors voire son pouvoir hautement perfectible. Il prit une moue de réflexion et toisa le jeune Potter. Ce dernier semblait le regarder au plus profond de son âme depuis qu'il ne portait plus ses affreuses lunettes qui lui faisaient voir le père Potter. De même, en le prenant de court avec des élèves, Potter s'assurait déjà une certaine victoire, après tout refuser d'augmenter la qualité des potions de l'école serait criminel. Cependant le gamin n'avait jamais prouvé que les lutins fussent réellement apprivoisés. Certes ils étaient notablement plus calmes que des lutins sauvages mais pas moins agités. La preuve résidait dans les cheveux de Potter que les lutins tressaient. Tressaient ?! Où des lutins pouvaient avoir appris à faire ça ? Severus Snape ne le savait pas mais c'était impressionnant.

\- Monsieur Potter, susurra presque froidement Snape attendant l'agacement du susnommé.

\- Professeur, s'enquit poliment Harry.

\- Qui nous prouve que vos…joyeusetés…sont apprivoisées ? prononça cruellement le professeur voyant avec une immense satisfaction l'étudiant blêmir.

\- NON ! hurla Harry.

En effet, les créatures tournaient un regard monstrueux vers professeur qui recula bien malgré lui.

\- Professeur, vous ne devriez jamais insulter des lutins de Cournailles ! Les enfants, prouvez au professeur que vous savez vous tenir ! dit doucement Harry en s'adressant aux lutins qui croisèrent leurs petit bras en boudant, faisant ainsi rire certains étudiant de Poufsouffle sous les yeux émerveillés des Serdaigle.

Harry prit un pot vide sur le bureau et sourit aux lutins et aussitôt ils firent apparaître leurs petites ailes en dansant et ricanant dans un étrange ballet. Au bout d'un moment, le pot fut rempli sous les yeux écarquillés de Severus Snape.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter vous avez mon accord ! lâcha-t-il piteusement.

\- Merci professeur ! s'exclama Harry qui se retint de sauter de joie.

Sur ce il sortit de la salle avec sa cohue de lutins qui dansait autour de lui. Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt 1 - Severus Snape 0.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La journée s'écoula rapidement et Harry se rendit à son cours de Divination qui avait été déplacé. Il y alla avec ses lutins sous les yeux ronds de sa maison. Le professeur salua sa classe et même chaque lutin. Au programme du jour, la lecture des feuilles de thé. Harry se mit seul sur une table où un Poufsouffle vint le rejoindre. Le professeur Trelawney donna les consignes et le cours commença. Tout se déroula bien jusqu'au moment où dans la tasse de thé d'Harry apparut une étrange tâche. Harry chercha la référence mais la hippie lui prit la tasse et hurla au meurtre.

\- Mon pauvre enfant…s'écria la prof. Mon chéri… Vous avez le Sinistros ! Je le dis, je l'assure !

Aussitôt ce fut le capharnaüm pour savoir ce qu'était ce présage.

\- « Chien fantôme géant ! Un des plus funestes présages ! C'est un présage de…mort ! » lut un des étudiants à toute la classe.

\- Professeur ? appela Harry alors que ses lutins s'étaient dressés entre lui et les autres. Le Sinistros, serait-il un grand chien noir ?

\- Oui mon petit, c'est cela même ! hurla le professeur de divination. L'avez-vous vu ? Etes-vous dans l'au-delà ?

\- En effet professeur mais j'ai cru rêver sur le coup … avoua doucement Harry visiblement ébranlé par la nouvelle.

\- Quand était-ce mon petit, dîtes le nous ! invita la prof complètement paniquée et absorbée.

\- C'était ce week-end près quand j'étais dans le parc…

\- Alors il ne vous reste que peu de temps mon enfant ! hurla la prof avant de mettre fin au cours.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry se rendit dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Neville, qui avait réussi à surmonter son traumatisme de l'an passé avec les lutins. Comme il s'en doutait Harry fut la risée de toute la Grande Salle où tout le monde pensait qu'il était attaqué par ces derniers. Harry ne s'arrêta donc pas à sa table et alla directement voir sa directrice de maison et le directeur afin d'obtenir leur approbation. Minerva Mc Gonagall fut émerveillée de la vision des lutins voletant autour d'Harry et le directeur fut ravi d'apprendre que l'école pourrait bénéficier de potions de meilleures qualités. Ils se tournèrent vers les autres directeurs de maison qui furent tour à tour enchantés de la proposition du jeune Potter. Seul le directeur de Serpentard, Severus Snape, n'avait pas encore émis son opinion. A cet instant Harry les bluffa tous en expliquant que le professeur de potions avait radieusement accepté. Ce fut le silence le plus exemplaire depuis la première année d'Harry.

\- Et bien monsieur Potter, c'est décidé à l'unanimité ! Vos lutins peuvent rester avec vous tant qu'ils ne perturbent pas les cours ! rappela Minerva Mc Gonagall.

\- Minerva, intervint le professeur Trelawney. Je les ai eu en cours et ils ont tous été très sages, « sage comme une image » comme disent les moldus.

\- Voilà qui est PARFAIT ! s'exclama Poppy. Je pense que Monsieur Potter sera le plus à même de bénéficier de meilleures potions vu comme il atterrit dans mon antre chaque année !

Ce fut le départ des fous rires et chacun retourna à son occupation.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la Grande Salle pour faire leurs devoirs et discuter tranquillement. Soudain Seamus s'écria.

\- Sirius Black a été vu près d'ici ! Il a été vu à Pré-au-Lard !

Aussitôt ce fut la débandade. Tout le monde courut pour lire la Gazette du Sorcier. En effet, il avait été vu en début de journée d'après les reporters du journal sorcier. Cela n'arrangeait rien étant donné que la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année aurait normalement lieu dans deux semaines.

Harry rangea ses affaires et partit voir Remus. Il trouva rapidement ce dernier dans ses appartements. Il entra lorsqu'il y fut invité et demanda à son parrain comment il se sentait.

\- Remus, comment tu te sens ? demanda le jeune sorcier avec un sourire taquin.

\- Étrangement très bien, répondit aimablement le lycanthrope.

\- Après tout dans deux jours c'est la pleine lune et je sais que tu n'as pas pris la potion de Snape, se moqua gentiment Harry.

\- Comment tu sais ça toi ? fit Remus choqué.

\- Oh c'est simple ! ricana le plus jeune. Je sens très bien la présence de Lunard et je sais que ce n'est pas censé être comme ça vu le nom de cette potion.

\- Tu es vraiment plus malin que ce que tu laisses penser, souffla le sorcier en riant à gorge déployée.

\- Tu penses pouvoir m'entraîner au Patronus ou bien on reporte ?

\- Je suis en pleine forme ! s'exclama l'adulte. Suis-moi louveteau !

S'en suivi alors de longues heures d'entrainements, d'évanouissement et de dégustation de chocolat.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Durmstrang, l'ambiance était toujours aussi chaleureuse entre les étudiants du quatuor. Poliakoff s'était inévitablement fait écarté du petit groupe, pour leur plus grande joie. Il avait bien tenté de retourner dans les bonnes grâces de Riddle Jr mais un simple regard noir de Krum l'avait vite dissuadé. Ce dernier était devenu extrêmement protecteur avec Salem et Sergei.

\- Je te cherchais Riddle, intervint Moldova qui sortit ce cher Salem de ses pensées. Je voulais te parler depuis le retour des vacances.

\- Des vacances ? reprit Salem avant de réaliser ! Par Balder, j'ai complètement zappé ton anniversaire ! Par l'enfer, je suis navré, sincèrement !

\- Je sais que tu as eu beaucoup à faire, répondit simplement l'héritier Moldova avec un regard goguenard. Ne t'inquiète pas Sergei et Viktor t'ont excusé. De plus tu te serais ennuyé comme un rat mort. Mon père n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'inviter tout le gratin de la noblesse Slave.

\- Beurk ! ricana Salem en exagérant une grimace de dégoût. D'ailleurs depuis quand tu les appelles par leur prénom.

\- Depuis qu'ils m'ont autorisé à le faire, à moins que cela ne te dérange ? s'enquit rapidement l'héritier princier.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Ce qui me dérange c'est que tu aies prit autant de temps pour le faire ! taquina légèrement Salem.

\- Donc cela ne te dérangerait pas que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? devina Moldova.

\- Vladimir, Vladimir, ce que tu peux être lent dès que ça concerne les relations amicales, se moqua franchement Salem. Ça fait bien sept ans qu'on traîne ensemble continuellement. Evidemment que ça ne me dérange pas !

\- Et si c'est Poliakoff qui le fait ? taquina Vladimir.

\- Je lui arrache simplement la tête ! Tu vois il n'y a aucun problème, avoua avec légèreté Salem. Ceci dit je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle tu as tenu à me parler à l'écart.

En effet, les garçons s'étaient tous deux éloignés du reste des étudiants, bien que Sergei jetât de fréquents coups d'œil dans leur direction.

\- Toujours aussi calculateur mon cher, complimenta Vladimir. Tu as raison, le fait est que je n'ai pas besoin que l'on nous entende avec ou sans charme d'intimité.

\- Oh tu m'intéresses ! s'extasia Salem.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui a changé chez toi, et ce depuis ton retour des vacances, spécula Moldova. Bien que beaucoup de personnes l'aient remarquées personne n'arrivent à mettre le doigt dessus. Je sais que ta puissance à tripler, je peux le sentir rien qu'à l'effet de ta magie. Bref, ça je m'en fiche, très honnêtement ! Ce qui m'intéresse en revanche est en rapport avec le courrier que vous recevez tous les trois, quasiment chaque jour. Ou du moins son émetteur.

A ce stade de la conversation, Salem était devenu glacial et une sorte d'aura sombre émanait de lui. Elle n'était pas visible pour les sorciers mais Vladimir Moldova n'avait aucun mal à la percevoir.

\- Salem, souffla Vladimir. Tu sais que je suis un sorcier de la haute noblesse et que ma famille est à l'origine de la Principauté de Moldavie.

\- Effectivement, répondit Salem, plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Salem, soupira de nouveau Vladimir. Je ne suis pas un danger pour cette personne, bien au contraire. Ecoute, j'ai du sang vampirique en moi, avisant les sourcils froncés de Riddle Jr, il continua. Oui, bon d'accord ! Je suis un putain de vampire de sang noble, et non je ne veux pas saigner la personne à qui appartient l'odeur sur toi. C'est simplement que justement cette odeur m'apaise. Vous avez une odeur très similaire donc j'imagine que vous êtes apparenté au premier degré. C'est juste…je ne comprends pas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un quelconque calice potentiel, c'est simplement comme avec les licornes, tu les vois, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de les admirer et ça t'apaise.

\- Oh je comprends mieux ! se calma immédiatement Salem. Mon frère fait cet effet à toutes les créatures d'après ce que je sais. Cependant je croyais que ça avait un rapport avec son don et non avec son odeur. Allons voir les deux autres avant qu'ils ne veuillent te tuer.

\- Ton frère ? Tu as un frère ? Comment ça son don ? lâcha d'une traite Vladimir complètement soufflé. Quels rapports ont-ils avec ton frère ?

\- Mon frère possède un don très spécial appelé Animal Communio, commença Salem. Et Viktor est son fournisseur d'ouvrages alors que je suis leur directeur de recherches ricana Salem. Quant à Sergei, il te tuerait… ou du moins tenterait, s'il te voyait ne serait-ce que t'intéresser à mon frère sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, ton frère m'a l'air sacrément bien entouré, ricana le prince vampire.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, sourit mystérieusement Salem.

Et effectivement, Sergei n'avait vraiment pas bien pris l'intérêt de Vladimir pour Harry. Viktor lui s'était contenté d'observer la scène. Il était plaisant de voir Sergei malmener un vampire aussi bien physiquement qu'en parole. Une fois calmée de son fou rire, Viktor écouta attentivement l'explication du quatrième larron et partit à la bibliothèque.

On ne le revit qu'au moment du dîner où il expliqua ses trouvailles. La réponse résidait en Fumseck, le phénix d'Harry. Selon ses recherches, seul un phénix lié magiquement à son propriétaire et dont celui-ci avait reçu les larmes ou autres charmes de l'oiseau chanteur pouvait apaiser les créatures magiques. Cependant, couplé à l'Animal Communio, Harry devenait une sorte de créature à part, capable de calmer mais également de contrôler n'importe quelle créature magique. Salem soupira lourdement, Harry n'allait vraiment pas apprécier la nouvelle, quoique... Cependant, quelque chose lui posait problème avec l'explication de Viktor. Une fois de plus ce fut Sergei qui souleva le problème.

Si Harry possédait le pouvoir de calmer et d'apaiser les créatures magiques pourquoi les détraqueurs s'étaient-ils permit de l'attaquer. La réponse vint de Vladimir cette fois. Les détraqueurs n'étaient pas nés en tant que créatures magiques animales mais étaient le résultat d'expérimentations.

Salem écoutait attentivement mais il s'inquiétait malgré tout pour Harry. Ce dernier lui avait aussi raconté les derniers événements de Poudlard. Néanmoins Fumseck lui avait rendu une petite visite en fin de semaine et il n'avait pas eut le cœur de la conter à Harry. Il lui avait seulement demandé de ne plus rester seul.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Dumbledore était dans son bureau, il était intrigué et avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le jeune Potter venait de recevoir une beuglante de sa tante moldue. La beuglante en elle-même avait été parfaite. La tante avait engueulé le gamin comme un déchet. Cependant ce qui l'inquiétait c'était l'utilisation de la beuglante. Il faisait les cent pas dans son bureau en se parlant à lui-même.

\- Comment une foutue moldue a pu mettre la main sur une beuglante ! tonna le vieux sorcier. Elle devrait haïr la magie ! Ou du moins son usage… Quoique si c'est pour montrer au gamin qu'elle n'a pas peur de lui, ni de l'humilier c'est parfaitement compréhensible ! Cependant comment a-t-elle fait pour mettre la main sur un objet magique ?

Fumseck regardait le sorcier avec un air affectueux. Cependant au fond de lui, plus que la rage, c'était l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Dumbledore n'était pas un idiot et il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de compromettre sa réflexion. Fumseck regarda le vieil homme qui bougonnait dans sa barbe et poussa un léger trémolo. Aussitôt le sorcier porta son attention sur le phénix. Fumseck s'envola et attrapa le livret de toutes les sanctions et le fit tomber devant Albus. Le vieil homme jeta un regard perplexe au phénix qui roula des yeux et finalement il comprit.

\- La punition de Potter l'année dernière ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Fumseck c'est toi qui as glissé la beuglante dans le courrier pour les relatifs de Potter ?!

Le phénix gonfla son plumage dans une imitation d'un torse gonflé. Albus explosa d'un rire sadique.

\- Tu es absolument génial Fumseck ! s'écria l'homme. Avec une beuglante comme celle qu'il a reçue, je comprends mieux qu'il déprime et qu'il travaille davantage en potion. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est sa confiance ! Une fois que nous l'aurons totalement, nous pourrons mettre la main sur la fortune Potter. De toute façon, avec la magie de Voldemort au fond de lui, il n'a aucune chance de vivre longtemps. Entre le traitement des Dursley, la magie de Voldemort qui doit ronger la sienne et puis toutes les épreuves qu'on lui prépare chaque année, je ne lui donne pas jusqu'à sa cinquième année pour y passer ! rit méchamment le Chef de la Lumière.

Fumseck chanta un petit air joyeux. En réalité, il se moquait éperdument du vieil homme. La magie d'Harry n'avait jamais été rongée par celle de Voldemort, bien au contraire. Mais après tout, tout ce que le vieux ne savait pas ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Harry.

\- En parlant des soins à apporter à Harry, je le trouve un peu trop épanoui cette année, je le ferai rentrer chez sa famille pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il faut absolument que les Dursley mettent les bouchées doubles pour qu'il me revienne brisé. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de recevoir aussi souvent du courrier… Il va falloir trouver une bonne raison pour savoir de qui vient son foutu courrier à ce foutu gamin ! tonna Dumbledore. Je demanderais à Severus de s'en occuper. De plus, Remus sous ma coupe ne pourra qu'emmener Harry à croire que c'est pour son propre bien. Après tout c'est pour le plus grand bien que je le fais ! ricana méchamment l'homme âgé. Fumseck va apporter cette missive à Severus et profite pour faire en sorte de rendre visite à Harry pour moi ! souffla le vieux fou au phénix. Qu'il pense que je veille sur lui sera un point en plus pour nous. Il me faut absolument ce foutu gamin. Je rendrai visite à ce très cher Gripseck pendant les vacances pour connaître l'estimation exacte de la fortune des Potter. Normalement cela aurait dû être à moi ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour qu'un stupide gamin détruise ma précieuse création…

Le vieil homme fit les cent pas dans le bureau et fit volte face devant l'oiseau vermeil.

\- Fumseck tu te rends compte que ce morveux en couche culotte a détruit mon précieux Voldemort. Je n'ai pas passé autant de temps à pousser ce pauvre Tom vers les ténèbres pour rien. J'aurais dû être celui qui l'aurait mis à bat et toute la gloire aurait été à moi ! Non il a fallu que Lily Potter s'en mêle. Potter et sa sang de bourbe de mère qui le protège ! Foutue née moldue ! hurla le vieil homme. Bon ben ça met un peu de piment dans la vie, soupira l'homme en enfournant un bonbon au citron dans sa bouche.

Il gémit de façon salace et remit la missive à Fumseck qui partit horriblement furieux et profondément dégoûté.

 _ **Flashback#**_

\- Salem ! Salem ! Par Balder, Salem je te parle ! s'énerva Vladimir. Les gars je peux lui jeter un sort ?

\- Essaie et je te lance un maléfice en création, intervint froidement Viktor.

\- Toujours aussi protecteur, Krum ! se moqua le vampire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans Salem ? demanda calmement Sergei en tapotant la tête du susnommé.

\- Des ennuis et des embrouilles, je vais devoir m'absenter à la fin du mois…répondit d'une voix lointaine le jeune Riddle Jr.

\- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance, c'est ça ? répondit narquoisement Vladimir.

\- Prends le comme tu veux mais tu es le seul en qui je n'ai pas confiance ici, cingla Salem. Je remettrai ma vie sans hésiter dans leur main, alors ne te permet pas de les insulter !

La réplique avait gelé sur place le prince héritier. Sergei et Viktor n'avaient pas réagi, trop abasourdis par la phrase de Salem. Ce dernier n'était pas une personne à parler aussi librement de confiance. Pourtant une fois de plus, il venait de les souffler.

Salem ferma brièvement les yeux, il venait de blesser un ami et il en était conscient. Il s'inquiétait tellement pour Harry qu'il en devenait fou. Il n'avait jamais eu à s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit auparavant. C'était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, peut-être trop et il ne savait plus trop comment gérer. Il avait appris qu'un vieux fou avait détruit son père pour la gloire et avait par la même détruit la vie de son, maintenant, petit frère pour une fortune qu'il convoitait. L'aîné des frères réfléchit à sa situation et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand Salem ouvrit les yeux, il fit quelque chose que personne n'aurait crû. Il prit la main de Vladimir dans les siennes et s'excusa platement. Il lui raconta les événements des vacances, puis leur conta la visite de l'oiseau vermeil, les actions du vieux fou et bien entendu ses fichus plans. Les trois garçons étaient soufflés par tant de cruauté sous couvert de lumière. Ce jour là Vladimir Moldova apprit la vérité sur Salem Alarick Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, fils de Lord Voldemort.

A la fin de l'explication, Vladimir regarda Salem dans les yeux, cherchant comme à sonder son âme. Au bout d'un moment, il prit une profonde inspiration et sourit. Ses yeux avaient prit une couleur et une profondeur abyssales. Il posa sa main sur celle de Salem et posa un genou à terre toujours en gardant le contact visuel. Il s'écorcha le poignet et laissa son sang couler sur la main de Salem qui avait les yeux écarquillés. Ce dernier venait de comprendre que Vladimir Moldova, prince héritier de la principauté de Moldavie, effectuait un rituel de sang. Lequel ? Il ne savait pas mais les rituels de sang comptaient parmi les rituels les plus puissants et les plus dangereux du monde magique.

\- Moi, Vladimir Aleksandr Maximilian Pavel Moldova, prince héritier de la couronne de Moldavie, te jure, par mon sang et ma magie, amitié, protection, soutien et loyauté à toi Salem Alarick Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, chef des maisons Riddle, Gaunt, Potter, Serpentard et Gryffondor, ainsi qu'à ton jeune frère Harry James Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, qui possède les mêmes titres que toi. Que le sang de vos ennemis coule pour l'éternité ! s'éleva la voix de Vladimir.

Salem ne savait que dire, il était tellement ébranlé que son masque impassible avait volé en éclats. Pour lui, le fils de celui qui mit le monde sorcier à genoux par la force, l'un des princes sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique venait de faire de lui son suzerain de sa propre volonté. C'était un instant solennel et sa magie se gonfla d'une étrange chaleur.

\- Je ne peux qu'accepter le serment d'un ami ! répondit solennellement Salem.

Aussitôt le sang qui coulait se rassembla en une étrange boule dorée. De cette boule, trois fils d'argent et d'or sortirent et s'évanouirent dans la nature. Salem semblait être le seul à pouvoir les voir et c'était le cas.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Sergei.

\- Le rituel de sang de la principauté de Moldavie, souffla Salem, toujours sous le choc.

\- En effet, répondit Vladimir avant de continuer en voyant leur expression. La Moldavie est une principauté. Cependant il n'appartient qu'au prince des vampires de choisir son Roi et plutôt ses Rois, dans mon cas.

\- Wow, tu veux dire que tu viens de faire des frangins tes suzerains ? souffla Viktor.

\- C'est le cas, Viktor, dit calmement Salem en fermant les yeux. D'ailleurs, je peux voir la magie de Vladimir se mêler à la toile magique d'Harry. Ce petit bout de chou possède une toile merveilleuse !

\- Comment ?! cria de stupeur Vladimir. Tu peux vraiment voir les interactions magiques ?

\- Bah oui, il ne te l'as pas dit ? fit Sergei qui avait retrouvé sa nonchalance. Et puis maintenant il est même le plus jeune Maître de magie des Liens et de magie de transfert d'âme. Oui bon c'est sûr que c'est long, d'ailleurs Krumy a trouvé un nouveau nom pour son statut, Maître en Connexion Astrale !

\- C'est cool, non ? fit fièrement Viktor.

\- Krum-Krum ! Je t'adore je te l'ai déjà dit ça ? fit Salem en lui tirant la langue. Bon maintenant il va falloir que je trouve un plan pour que Dumby au citron ne s'approche pas de notre chère tante…

\- Dumby au citron…fit pensivement Sergei. C'est du même genre que Charlotte aux fraises.

Tout le petit monde explosa de rire. Il fut décidé que Salem prenne le week-end de son anniversaire pour se rendre chez sa tante avec un maître gobelin tout désigné afin de poser des protections tout autour de la maison. Il prit donc l'initiative de contacter son parrain et de s'organiser avec lui.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent assez mouvementées pour les garçons. Du côté de Poudlard, entre les cours et les lutins, Harry s'était énormément rapproché des jumeaux Weasley. Il les avait toujours beaucoup aimés. Ils semblaient être les seuls à voir le véritable Harry. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux et que personne ne semblait pouvoir les voir réellement non plus, pas même leur propre mère. Étrangement leur père y arrivait naturellement mais afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres de sa épouse, il faisait semblant de les confondre, les blessant un peu plus encore. De ce fait, ils s'étaient naturellement autoproclamés « Gardien d'Harry ». Les professeurs semblaient mitigés quant à cette nouvelle alliance. Dumbledore attendait avec impatience le moindre faux pas d'Harry pour pouvoir le sanctionner et s'informer de la provenance de son courrier. Harry n'était pas dupe mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il était toujours aussi poli avec tout le monde et ignorait les insultes de Malfoy et de ses sbires.

Severus Snape, de son côté, ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec le jeune Potter. Il avait bien remarqué que ce dernier tenait plus de sa douce amie, Lily, que de son stupide arrogant de père, James Potter. Il en était venu à croire qu'il n'avait pas remarqué le véritable visage de l'enfant à cause de l'influence néfaste du dernier Weasley. Il voulait mettre les choses au clair avec Potter fils, mais maintenant l'enfant n'avait aucune raison d'être puni ou dérangé. Ses potions étaient pour le moins parfaite et quand il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, il était accompagné des terreurs Weasley, de l'héritier Londubat et de la jeune Lovegood qui semblaient parfaitement s'entendre avec les lutins… Les lutins, encore un surprise incroyable pour le professeur de potions. Ils n'obéissaient qu'à Potter mais se tenaient correctement. Ce simple fait faisait que le gamin avait l'admiration de ce roublard d'Hagrid et des autres personnes en charge des créatures de l'école. En parlant de créature, Severus se rappela que Lupin avait l'air d'être en meilleure forme chaque jour.

Il soupira de lassitude et reprit la correction des parchemins des troisièmes années. Il se surprenait à avoir hâte de tomber sur le rouleau de Potter. Non pas pour lui mettre un troll mais pour découvrir l'étendue des connaissances du gamin. Depuis le début des cours, non seulement ses devoirs étaient parfaits mais en plus. Le gamin semblait posséder une connaissance incroyable sur des effets que peu de personnes pourraient connaître sans avoir étudié les potions à très haut niveau. Il n'avait donc plus le cœur à le noter injustement. En cours, le gamin Potter ne participait que lorsqu'il y était forcé mais ses parchemins étaient devenus de précieuses sources de bonne humeur pour le professeur. « Tout cela est de la faute de cette foutue Pétunia », songea Severus. Elle lui avait fait se rappeler que Lily était une perle en potions, mais surtout la mère de l'enfant. Il se souvint soudain du rituel de fraternité qu'ils avaient effectué en troisième année. Il n'y avait plus repensé depuis bien des années déjà, alors pourquoi y repenser tout à coup. Il avait subitement l'impression d'avoir trahi la mémoire de Lily pendant tout ce temps.

Si Severus s'était retourné, il aurait pu remarquer une étrange silhouette fantomatique, aux longs cheveux roux et au regard émeraude, penchée au dessus de lui avec un étrange sourire satisfait. Cette vision l'aurait sans aucun doute figé mais au moins, il l'aurait vu.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry était assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et lisait un des livres que lui avaient envoyé Sergei et Viktor. Il était en train de repenser au nouveau membre que son frère lui avait présenté, Vladimir Moldova, quand une ombre obstrua son champ de vision. Il leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de la dernière des Weasley. Un lourd soupir mental le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Je peux t'aider peut-être…lâcha-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, je me demandais pourquoi tu n'adressais plus la parole à Ron, minauda-t-elle.

\- Et je ne te répondrai pas, lui répondit-il sur le même ton. Autre chose peut-être ?

\- Je me demandais ce que tu allais faire ce week-end vu que tu ne pourras pas aller à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? reprit-elle en confiance.

\- Je serai en charmante compagnie avec mes lutins ! s'exclama-t-il enjoué. Tu as d'autres questions dont ton frère a besoin de réponses ou bien ce sera tout ?

\- Euh, non c'est moi qui voulais le savoir, je me suis dit que ce serait sympa qu'on puisse passer du temps ensemble de temps en temps, vu que tu t'entends bien avec les jumeaux et que maman t'apprécie beaucoup ! expliqua-t-elle d'une traite.

\- C'est vraiment charmant mais regrettable, souffla Harry avant de reprendre. Comme tu l'as dit je m'entends bien avec LES JUMEAUX. Je pense que c'est très bien comme ça Ginny…

\- Oh…Euh… Oui je comprends, fit-elle piteusement. Et bien je vais y aller et te laisser à ta lecture…

\- Oui fais donc, lâcha Harry agacé.

Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle commune. Harry était conscient de l'attention que lui portait les membres de sa maison. Agacé, il siffla doucement. Aussitôt des ricanements se firent entendre et on vit une douzaine de lutins voletant en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier leur sourit doucement en les regardant s'approcher. Ils volaient dans tous les sens en faisant n'importe quoi. Harry les aimait énormément et c'était réciproque. Ils se stoppèrent en regardant tout le monde et s'enfuirent dans les dortoirs. Ils revinrent quelques secondes plus tard en amenant les jumeaux. Ils larguèrent leur charge aux côtés d'Harry qui soupira de contentement. Avec les jumeaux il se savait tranquille. Neville apparut à ce moment là.

\- Harry, tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver du sable de désert pour une Camélia Agaterus ? demanda Neville.

\- Euh c'est toi le spécialiste des plantes, pas moi, Nev, ricana Harry.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas où en trouver ! pleurnicha faussement ce dernier.

\- Ça ne marche pas avec moi ! rit franchement Harry. Et puis tu es un sorcier, tu n'as qu'à en faire apparaître.

\- Pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé, c'était pourtant évident ! s'exclama Neville faisant rire les jumeaux.

\- Si tu veux…

\- …on peut te donner…

\- …un coup de main…

\- …pour les recherches, finirent en chœur les jumeaux.

\- Et bien moi je vais me coucher, les amis, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit ! s'amusa Harry en se levant.

\- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard ! s'exclama une voix trop docte derrière eux. Vous devriez prendre exemple sur Harry !

Derrière eux se tenait, Hermione Granger. Harry passa devant elle, l'ignorant royalement. Il grimpa dans son dortoir, se changea et fila dans son lit qu'il bombarda de sorts après avoir fait de même avec sa malle. Il avait déjà surpris Ronald à essayer de l'ouvrir. Il n'avait pas prévu de le laisser retenter l'expérience. Il avait ajouté de nombreux sorts punitifs qui faisaient la fierté de Salem. Il sortit son miroir et contacta son aîné.

\- Harfang à Serpentaire ! appela-t-il.

\- Serpentaire à Harfang ! ricana Salem. Salut petit bonhomme ! Comment a été ta journée ?

\- Calme, enfin, autant que faire se peut ! Bon allez, tu me caches un truc et c'est pas cool ! coupa soudain Harry en avisant le regard de Salem. Tes petits yeux me disent que tu es inquiet et que tu ne veux pas me le dire mais ça te tue de me cacher des choses !

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi attentif ? se plaignit l'aîné.

\- Parce que j'ai un grand frère exceptionnel et que sa magie est tourmentée depuis quelques temps déjà ! minauda Harry. Allez accouche ! finit-il en riant.

\- Bon, bon, tu as gagné ! Mais ça ne va pas te plaire ! grimaça Salem.

\- Bien sûr que je ne vais pas aimer sinon tu me l'aurais déjà dit ! fit fièrement Harry.

\- Harfang marque un point ! s'exclama une voix derrière Salem.

\- Et mais c'est Faucon ! s'exclama Harry. Salut Faucon !

\- Bonjour petit Harfang ! salua Sergei. Ecoute bien ce que va te dire Serpentaire, c'est très important.

Salem raconta donc à Harry, la visite de Fumseck et les propos qui lui avaient été rapportés. Harry écouta attentivement Salem. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il avait rendu visite à Durkil puis à leur tante. Les gobelins avaient fait un travail incroyable afin de protéger la maison. Histoire de rassurer Harry, il lui proposa de rendre visite à Pétunia à la première occasion. Harry accepta immédiatement. Le lendemain serait l'anniversaire de Salem mais également le jour de la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Soudain une idée démoniaque germa dans l'esprit d'Harry et à en croire le sourire d'excitation de Salem, ce dernier avait hâte d'en connaître les tenants et aboutissants.

\- Salem…commença doucement Harry, il me semble que c'est demain que tu rencontres Lady Malfoy…

\- En effet, mon cœur ! répondit mystérieusement Salem. Dis-moi tout !

\- Tu sais que demain, c'est aussi la première sortie de l'année ! continua Harry en pleine réflexion. Je crois que j'ai, soudain, très envie de m'y rendre. Malheureusement, j'ai omis, par un malheureux hasard de te donner mon autorisation à signer. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir récupérer ton petit frère pour le week-end de ton anniversaire. Après tout c'est un événement important ! Tu as fêté mon premier anniversaire, ce serait un sacrilège de ne pas être avec toi le jour de ton anniversaire ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Ce serait tout bonnement inacceptable et même abominable ! s'énerva faussement Salem. J'espère que tu n'auras pas préparé tes affaires pour dix heures. Cependant je tiens à avoir mon trésor avec moi pour mon anniversaire ! Aucune loi n'empêche un chef de famille de venir récupérer son merveilleux petit frère adoré, sans informer à l'avance ! ricana Salem. Dis-moi bonhomme, ça ne te dérange pas que je fasse une entrée magistrale ?

Cette fois-ci Harry explosa d'un formidable fou rire ! Il en avait les larmes aux yeux, yeux qui pétillaient de malice et de joie pour la plus grande joie du grand frère.

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si une entrée « magistrale » m'avait dérangé ! prononça difficilement Harry. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai mieux !

\- Oh ! mais que tu m'intéresses petit lutin ! Je suis tout ouï ! s'extasia Salem.

\- Epate-moi ! Je te laisse carte blanche ! défia Harry.

Salem poussa un hurlement de victoire sous les yeux incrédules de Sergei et choqués de Viktor. Certes ils découvraient, chaque jour, un peu plus, ce nouveau Salem mais là il était dans un état d'excitation incroyable. Il sautait sur son lit tant et si bien qu'il envoya le miroir à Viktor. Ses réflexes d'attrapeur lui permirent de réceptionner le miroir sans effort. Il regarda Harry totalement incrédule.

\- Quand on se rencontrera, je m'inclinerai véritablement devant toi ! se moqua l'attrapeur bulgare. Tu es juste exceptionnel ! explosa de rire Viktor. Personne ne peut se vanter de changer l'humeur de ton frère aussi facilement.

\- C'est dans le sang, je crois bien parce que c'est un truc complètement réciproque ! fit Harry plus calmement. D'ailleurs je vais te confier une mission magique, Aiglon.

\- Je t'écoute Harfang, conspira Viktor.

\- Souhaite-lui un Joyeux Anniversaire et dis-lui de jouer avec le serpent noir d'encre ! ricana le plus jeune. Il est minuit chez vous !

Viktor fit ce qui lui avait été demandé sans se poser de question, et aussitôt Salem se figea. Il resta quelques secondes à dévisager Viktor incrédule. Soudainement il se jeta sur Viktor en lui disant qu'il l'adorait. Viktor explosa de rire, un rire profond qui sortait de ses entrailles. C'était un rire comme personne ne lui connaissait. Viktor bénit Harry et ses missions ainsi que les réactions de Salem. Sergei était resté assis sur son lit à les regarder en souriant. Il tourna la tête et découvrit Vladimir installé posément à côté de lui. Il n'en fit pas cas. Depuis qu'il savait que ce dernier était un vampire, il comprenait mieux son incroyable force et surtout sa froideur apparente. Il s'était toujours interrogé sur la raison de son étrange calme. Même lui, qui était issu d'une famille de tueurs, faisait parfois plus preuve d'humanité que le vampire princier. Honnêtement, il s'en fichait, Vladimir était un membre de leur étrange famille et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Salem avait débarqué dans les appartements de Regulus depuis une dizaine de minutes. Il avait emmené avec lui ses trois comparses pour la plus grande joie de Regulus qui trouvait ces étudiants-ci particulièrement agréables.

\- Parrain, amour de ma vie, illustre gardien de mon harmonie et de ma folie, je viens réclamer tes faveurs, ô puissant seigneur ! fit théâtralement Salem.

Regulus le regarda d'un air goguenard. Salem et ses comédies, quand il s'y mettait, étaient absolument hilarants.

\- Parle, fils, je t'écoute ! lui répondit aussi théâtralement son oncle.

\- Je ne te demanderai pas ta main, je n'en ai pas le droit… commença l'aîné de la fratrie Riddle-Potter-Gaunt. Voilà pourquoi je prendrai le bras ! ricana-t-il.

\- Accordé ! s'exclama l'oncle Lus en dévoilant une marque des ténèbres quasiment blafarde.

Salem prit le bras de Regulus Black et y posa doucement sa main chargée de magie. Il laissa sa magie lui montrer l'immense toile où chaque nœud représentait un mangemort marqué. Il ricana sombrement faisant sourire toutes les personnes réunies. Il envoya une puissante décharge de magie à travers la marque, prenant grand soin de ne pas blesser son parrain.

\- Bonjour à toutes, Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis Salem, votre prince adoré, fils de Votre Seigneur sombre ! Mes chers petits poussins ! Mes si délicieux mangemorts ! Comme vous devez vous en rappeler maintenant vous savez que je suis l'héritier de Voldemort et par cela j'attends de vous une totale allégeance. J'attendrai votre serment d'allégeance via votre marque. « Je jure obéissance à Salem Riddle-Gaunt ! » Je veux ce serment dans les dix minutes sinon vous connaîtrez la douceur de ma colère ! termina Salem.

Il regarda son parrain qui souriait béatement et embrassa sa marque.

\- Dois-je porter allégeance à mon Prince ? demanda Regulus.

\- Quel enfant demanderait à son père de lui prêter allégeance ? ricana Salem. D'ici dix minutes ta magie devrait commencer à augmenter légèrement.

\- Quoi ?! firent tous les présents.

\- Oh ben c'est simple, Oncle Lus est celui qui m'a élevé depuis ma naissance avec mon autre parrain Durkil. Il s'est fait passé pour mort pour se dévouer totalement à mon éducation. Il m'a apporté tout ce que je n'aurais jamais put espérer et puis en plus, il a supporté ma folie depuis que je sais parler. C'est un juste paiement. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta magie, elle va seulement se nourrir de ce qu'elle va recevoir, tu n'obtiendras pas la leur. Ta magie va juste grandir ! s'écria Salem.

Il prit une tasse de thé avant de s'assoir calmement au côté de Vladimir. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que Salem venait de faire un coup de folie deux secondes plus tôt. Il releva la tête et dévisagea tout le monde avec son masque impassible bien en place.

\- Un souci, peut-être ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

\- Euh… commença intelligemment Sergei.

\- Tu sais, des fois… continua Viktor.

\- Tu peux vraiment paraître… ajouta Vladimir.

\- Comment dire… firent les trois étudiants.

\- Complètement cinglé ! termina Regulus en partant dans un fou rire, entraînant ainsi tout le monde.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Salem jubilait. Il avait reçu le serment de pratiquement tous les mangemorts. Il y avait deux nœuds très proches du centre de la toile qu'il n'arrivait pas à atteindre mais aucune importance. Il avait reçu ce qu'il voulait, la magie de Regulus avait considérablement augmenté sans pour autant être dangereuse.

Les trois étudiants observaient Salem avec fascination. Il ne s'en rendait pas spécialement compte mais quand il était concentré sur une tâche, il dégageait un charisme monstrueux, pire encore que lorsqu'il revêtait son masque de Sang-Pur. Il était déjà paré d'une beauté incroyable mais en cet instant il donnait envie de se prosterner. Et pourtant c'était le genre de choses qu'il exécrait. Il n'y avait que ceux qui lui avaient porté atteinte qui devaient se morfondre à ses pieds selon lui. Quand Salem finit sa tâche, il vint enlacer ses trois amis et les remercia de leur présence et de le supporter, le tout avec un regard goguenard.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain matin à Poudlard, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner. Cependant ce matin il ne reçu qu'une lettre de Snow. Il répondit brièvement et remit sa missive à la chouette de sa tante. Alors que tout le monde spéculait sur l'absence de courrier du jeune Potter, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en grand. A l'entrée de la Grande Salle se tenait un magnifique jeune homme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il était grand avec une magnifique chevelure couleur châtaigne aux mèches ébène qui ondulait, encadrant un visage royale où pétillaient de magnifiques yeux vert forêt. Son port altier et la richesse de sa robe sorcière démontrait son rang. Il observa le contenue de la Grande Salle avec un reniflement de dédain qui ferait pâlir de jalousie même le plus grand des Malfoy. Il pénétra dans les lieux et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et s'arrêta au niveau de Harry et le dévisagea comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Harry hurlait de rire intérieurement. Derrière le magnifique jeune homme sept gobelins apparurent et Harry reconnut immédiatement Durkil qui se tenait en tête, suivit de Kyrkil qui avançait en rang avec les cinq autres. Un bref sourire éclaira le visage de Salem et il prit la parole.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua Salem poliment.

\- Monsieur Potter, salua Harry en inclinant la tête.

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour les étudiants ! Le magnifique jeune homme était donc de la famille du survivant. C'en fut trop et Albus Dumbledore se leva afin de saluer le jeune homme.

\- Bien le bonjour Monsieur… Dumbledore fit une pause attendant que le jeune homme se présente.

\- Salem Alarick Ori Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! se clama Salem d'une voix forte. Je suis venu chercher mon petit frère Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt !

Salem ne rata pas le regard tremblant de Severus Snape et sourit presque méchamment. Il dévisagea tour à tour les professeurs présents et reconnu le professeur Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, le professeur Trelawney, Remus Lupin, le professeur Chourave ainsi que le professeur Filius grâce aux descriptions faites par Harry.

\- Comme je le disais, je suis venu chercher mon jeune frère pour une des raisons qui, vous en conviendrez, ne concerne que notre famille ! reprit Salem.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible ! lâcha d'une voix polaire Albus Dumbledore.

\- Oh ! Vraiment ? susurra Salem. Et pourrais-je en connaître la raison, Monsieur ? Que je sache, vous n'êtes que son directeur d'école et en aucun cas, notre parent ou même son gardien !

Voyant Dumbledore blêmir de rage ou autre, il se tourna vers les gobelins présents et fit signe d'approcher. Il récupéra une lettre aux armoiries de Gringotts et la remit au vieux directeur. Une fois fait, il ignora tout le monde et avança vers Harry. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Duncan pour faire son entrée. Il vola directement vers Harry, suivi d'Hedwige qui vint se percher sur l'épaule de Salem.

\- Harry, mon ange, as-tu fini de déjeuner, demanda Salem d'une voix aimante.

\- Malheureusement comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas encore fini mon petit-déjeuner ! s'excusa Harry avec un fin sourire qui ferait fondre n'importe quel cœur.

\- Prends ton temps mon trésor, j'en profiterai pour m'entretenir avec tes professeurs ! lui sourit alors Salem. Bon appétit mon ange ! lâcha-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Harry ressentit une étrange présence et tourna la tête vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Il vit avec effarement Vladimir qui tenait sa malle avant de la rétrécir. Ce dernier s'avança vers eux et se stoppa face à Harry et s'inclina. Harry lui sourit doucement.

\- Bonjour Vlad, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Bonjour petit Harry, c'est toujours une joie de te voir, sourit chaleureusement Vladimir.

Se tournant vers Salem, il lui remit la valise et retourna aux côtés d'Harry. La Grande Salle était complètement figée. Le second sorcier qui était apparu était d'une beauté froide et ténébreuse. Pourtant il avait souri chaleureusement à Potter.

Albus Dumbledore tenait des deux mains, la lettre de Gringotts qui lui informait que Salem Alarick Ori Riddle-Potter-Gaunt était bel et bien le frère de sang, tuteur et gardien magique d'Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt. Il n'avait plus le moindre droit sur le gamin ! Il n'avait plus la moindre autorité sur l'enfant ! Cette pensée le faisait blêmir. Il sentait l'or des Potter lui échapper et décida de faire des recherches sur cet homme. Son nom ne lui disait pourtant rien. Il observa Harry d'un œil sévère. Il ressentait une haine viscérale pour le morveux. Soudain il sentit son sang se geler dans son corps. Cherchant la source de son mal-être, il le trouva dans un regard noir, presque abyssal. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège. Ses mains tremblaient comme s'il était face à la mort elle-même.

Une voix claqua soudainement dans le calme de la Grande Salle.

\- Par Morgana, Moldova, cesse d'importuner ce cher directeur, clama Salem où un amusement profond était perceptible.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé son regard sur notre Trésor ! répondit simplement Vladimir.

\- Ah lala je vous jure ! s'amusa Salem.

Soudain des ricanements surexcités se firent entendre en masse dans la Grande Salle. Les douze lutins d'Harry firent leur apparition et foncèrent sur Salem en ricanant. Toute la Grande Salle retint son souffle. Jamais les lutins n'avaient semblé aussi excités. Ils formèrent un cercle au dessus de Salem en battant de leurs ailes. Ils commencèrent à ricaner sur un air de Joyeux Anniversaire et recouvrirent les cheveux de Salem de poudre d'écaille, leur donnant un aspect féerique. Salem afficha un sourire hautain et remercia les lutins et Harry.

\- Je vois que tu t'en sors toujours aussi merveilleusement bien ! Merci à vous et à toi aussi Harry.

Ce dernier rougit furieusement. Il était heureux d'avoir pu apprendre à ses lutins cet air. Il vit l'ensemble de ses professeurs le regarder avec fierté et ce fut Minerva Mc Gonagall qui lui fit un magnifique sourire, qui lui fut rendu.

\- Bien j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous plus longtemps mais je me dois d'y aller ! déclara Salem. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, peut-être pourrais-je obtenir un rendez-vous avec vous ?

\- Ce sera avec plaisir Monsieur Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, s'exclama le professeur Mc Gonagall. De plus, je pense que certains enseignants seront ravis de vous faire part des progrès de votre frère.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui, sourit fièrement Salem. Mesdames, Messieurs, ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous avoir rencontré néanmoins le temps me presse. Trésor, Vlad, amis gobelins, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Trésor, n'oublie pas de saluer tes amis et dis leur à dimanche !

Harry se leva, ignorant les mines choquées de tous mais particulièrement de la Table des Serpentard. Décidant d'être le clou du spectacle, Harry jeta un regard narquois à Salem qui leva un élégant sourcil.

\- _**Joyeux Anniversaire ! Je t'aime Grand Frère !**_ siffla joyeusement Harry en fourchelangue.

\- _**Oh merci mon Trésor, moi aussi ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur !**_ lui répondit Salem en fourchelangue.

Par cela ils venaient de prouver à tous qu'ils étaient bel et bien frères ! Et surtout, Harry avait enfin pu dire à son grand frère qu'il l'aimait, vraiment !

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors ? Alors ? Votre verdict ? Vous en avez pensé** **quoi ?**

 **J'attends vos retours et vos réponses !**

 **Je vous aime mes loupiots !**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Comment a été votre semaine ? La mienne ? Géniale grâce à vous !**

 **Je me dois de vous remercier pour toutes vos nombreuses reviews ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas en en recevoir autant ! Vous êtes les meilleurs, y a pas à dire ! J'adore connaître vos avis sur certains personnages ou juste sur l'histoire c'est juste génial !**

 **Encore MERCI à vous tous ! Les guests, je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là ! Merci à** ** _Cathy, aya31, marie, Morane et guest_** **(12.11) !**

 **La suite est là ! C'est qu'on avance dit donc ! Le chapitre 9 est lancé ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer : Ce qui est à JKR est à elle, le reste est à moi.**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 **Chapitre 9 : Un Anniversaire d'Enfer**

Harry trottait gaiement dans le Hall, entre son frère et Vladimir qui marchaient d'un bon pas. Comme à son habitude il avait glissé sa main dans celle de son frère et babillait comme un enfant. Salem et Vladimir se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire, accompagnés par les lutins de cournailles. Soudain une voix les fit se retourner.

\- Eh bien mon petit pote Potter a mouché le vieux barbe à citron ! hurla l'esprit frappeur en ricanant méchamment. Gamins vous avez gagné mon respect éternel ! Appelez et j'accours !

\- Peeves ! s'exclama Harry.

\- Allez du balais le morveux va t'amuser et profite du week-end ! Je te raconterai les potins à ton retour !

\- Okay ! Merci et amuse-toi bien aussi ! salua Harry.

Salem et Vladimir se regardèrent incrédules. Harry était décidément une source incroyable de surprises. Salem se fit la remarque qu'Harry avait vraiment le pouvoir de toucher le cœur des autres. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau du parc et Salem attrapa tout le monde pour transplaner directement à Pré-au-Lard. Normalement, on ne pouvait pas le faire directement depuis l'école à cause des protections anti-transplanage mais en tant qu'héritier des fondateurs, il en avait le droit.

Les garçons prirent le temps de faire un petit tour. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait Pré-au-Lard alors une visite rapide s'imposait. Ils discutèrent du rituel effectué par Vladimir, qu'Harry avait immédiatement adopté comme Vlad. Harry et Salem avaient décrété que la fratrie comptait un nouveau membre cependant il n'en avait jamais fait part au concerné. Vladimir détailla rapidement Harry et constata qu'il était vraiment petit pour son âge. Ça ne le dérangeait pas bien au contraire mais il se fit une note mentale de veiller sur lui et de le protéger au maximum de ses capacités.

Une fois sur place, Harry guida le groupe devant le somptueux salon de thé qu'il avait repéré plus tôt, La Tasse d'orichalque et s'arrêta. Il se tourna face à Salem qui hocha simplement la tête. Ils entrèrent donc et furent rapidement conduit à l'étage où Narcissa les attendait dans un salon privé.

\- Lady Malfoy, s'inclinèrent les deux frères.

\- Monsieur Potter, s'inclina Narcissa Malfoy.

Vladimir ne s'était pas incliné face à la Lady. Un prince n'avait pas à s'abaisser de la sorte devant une simple Lady. Vladimir ne courberait l'échine que face à Salem ou Harry, ses deux rois. Il dévisagea la femme avec nonchalance. Elle était d'une grande beauté certes. Cependant tant qu'elle ne lui prouverait pas qu'elle était une femme digne de leur présence, il ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Salem avait tiqué face à la salutation de la femme. Un, elle l'avait ignoré ; deux, elle avait salué Harry sans utiliser son titre ; et trois, elle venait de lui taper sur le système.

\- Bon finalement, on va le faire à ma manière… décida-t-il. Harry ça te pose problème ?

\- Pas le moins du monde Salem, je n'apprécie pas non plus ce genre de choses… avoua Harry. Tu n'es pas d'accord Vlad ?

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord, ses manières sont horribles ! cingla Vladimir qui observa l'expression de la femme se durcir un peu plus chaque seconde malgré son masque de Sang-Pur.

\- Narcissa Black Malfoy ! s'exclama Harry. Vous faîtes honte à la très ancienne et noble Maison des Black ! M'enfin, vous me direz, c'est une Malfoy maintenant… lâcha Harry à l'attention de ses deux accompagnateurs.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! trancha la voix glaciale de la Lady.

\- Nous le ferons à votre place, ma chère ! cingla Salem d'une voix polaire. La famille Potter est une Maison régie par un Lord et une Lady, ma chère en tant que dernier représentant et héritier de la famille Harry aurait dû être traité en tant que Lord et non que simple paysan. Je vais cependant me présenter, Seigneur Salem Alarick Ori Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, Chef des familles Riddle, Gaunt, Potter, Gryffondor et Serpentard, frère aîné d'Harry !

A mesure qu'il parlait, il voyait le masque de la Sang-Pur se fissurer. Vladimir avait un doux sourire pour Harry qui n'affichait aucune expression. Finalement, il trouva qu'Harry s'en sortait très bien pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et bien que ce soit lui qui donna la caresse, ce fut le vampire qui ronronna de bonheur.

\- Mon jeune frère vous avait pourtant prévenu qu'il viendrait, accompagné. Cela ne vous dérangeait aucunement si j'ai bonne mémoire ! rappela Salem en se tournant vers Harry qui hocha simplement la tête.

\- En effet, cependant…commença la femme.

\- Silence Narcissa ! claqua la voix de Salem. Vous ne vous êtes pas adressée correctement à un Seigneur et vous avez ignoré ses accompagnateurs ! Vous cumuler ma pauvre ! Se tient derrière moi Vladimir Aleksandr Maximilian Pavel Moldova, le prince héritier de la couronne de Moldavie ! Vous venez d'insulter un Prince, pauvre Lady !

Narcissa n'était plus que tremblements face à la puissance magique dégagée par Salem. Harry laissa un doux sourire narquois apparaître sur son visage.

\- Salem, Salem, Salem… commença doucement Harry en soupirant. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?! Tu vas finir par détruire cet endroit avant que Vlad et moi n'ayons pu goûter leur thé.

\- Mes excuses, prononça piteusement Salem. Comment veux-tu que je reste calme face à cette femme qui m'insulte, alors que ce matin-même, elle me prêtait serment d'allégeance ?

Cette fois-ci l'information heurta de plein fouet l'esprit de Narcissa. Elle blêmit encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Vous êtes notre Prince Salem, réalisa-t-elle. Pardonnez-moi, Mon Seigneur !

Salem souffla d'agacement et tenta de se calmer. Harry s'approcha doucement de lui et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son frère. Instinctivement Salem posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry. Ce dernier venait de le calmer en un temps record. Vladimir admira la prouesse en souriant aux deux frères.

\- Tu as vraiment trop de chance d'avoir un petit frère aussi adorable ! souffla-t-il.

\- Tu veux un câlin aussi ? demanda Harry.

\- Je peux vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Vladimir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il leva les yeux vers Salem qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit de faire un câlin à notre petit frère ! ricana Salem. Narcissa Black Malfoy, je n'aime pas les entrées ratées et franchement vous avez gâché la mienne ma tante ! souffla Salem avec déception. Je me demande ce que va dire papa quand il va savoir que ses enfants ont été insulté par les Malfoy à son retour. Tu as une idée Harry ? Et pire Parrain va être horriblement fâché ! Il ne se fâche pas souvent mais quand sa concerne la famille il porte bien son nom.

\- Tu m'étonnes c'est un Black après tout, s'amusa Harry. Concernant « Papa »… Je pencherai pour un festival de Doloris…

\- Bref Narcissa, je reviens dans deux secondes et à mon retour, je vous laisse une chance de vous rattraper. Vous en devez une à Harry ! se moqua Salem en sortant.

Une fois hors de la pièce, Harry profita pour se jeter sur Vladimir qui ne regardait pas vraiment. Il reçut donc de plein fouet son petit colis qui riait sincèrement. Salem se moqua gentiment d'eux. Il avoua à Vladimir qu'ils le considéraient comme un frère de magie depuis le rituel et Harry confirma également. De plus, Harry avoua aussi adorer les vampires, à qui les sorciers donnaient une mauvaise réputation à cause d'un simple régime alimentaire. Le prince était étonné et émerveillé par l'ouverture d'esprit du garçonnet. En général, les sorciers n'aimaient vraiment pas les vampires pourtant l'enfant semblait adorer l'idée qu'il en soit un. Harry lui dit simplement que son premier ami avait été un demi-géant, choquant par la même Vladimir tandis que Salem serrait la mâchoire.

Finalement Salem se décida à s'introduire une nouvelle fois auprès de Lady Malfoy. Cette fois, elle les accueillit avec toutes les convenances qui seyaient à leurs rangs. Salem s'amusa alors à appeler la Pâle Lady « Tante Cissa ». La Lady finit par en soupirer.

\- Je tiens à m'excuser pour la précédente entrevue. Il est parfois difficile de faire la part des choses entre Malfoy et Black, avoua Narcissa.

\- « Un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne ! » récita Harry. Tu m'étonnes qu'avec ces horribles valeurs Malfoy fils et père soient infects. Cependant vous avez accepté la dette de vie en tant que Black et non Malfoy.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ma Marraine les remettre à leur place ! Tu verrais, tu en pleurerais de joie ! ricana Salem. Elle est réputée pour être une véritable tigresse chez les mangemorts.

\- Ta marraine ? C'est Bellatrix Lestrange, non ? réfléchit Harry en buvant son thé.

\- C'est exact mon poussin ! le félicita Salem, sous l'œil moqueur de Vladimir.

\- Bella est votre marraine mon Prince ? s'exclama la femme.

\- Oui Narcissa, votre sœur est ma marraine et mon parrain n'est autre que votre cousin préféré, Regulus Acturus Black !

\- Mais il est décédé depuis…

\- Non ça c'est une invention de mon père ! la coupa Salem. Mon existence a été mise sur Fidelitas, couplé à un sort d'oubli temporaire. Vous deviez vous rappeler de moi le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. De plus il n'y a que ceux qui portent la Marque qui connaissent mon origine.

\- Je comprends parfaitement, « la lumière » pourrait vous prendre pour cible ! releva Narcissa. Cependant je ne comprends pas votre lien avec le jeune Pott…

La phrase de Narcissa mourut dans sa gorge en ressentant deux auras incommensurablement puissantes et sombres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au plus jeune qui sirotait tranquillement son thé. Il posa sa tasse et ouvrit son manteau. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la Lady remarqua qu'il l'avait gardé tout au long de leur rencontre. Quand le manteau s'ouvrit une cohue de…lutins de Cournailles s'envola et tournoya autour des deux terreurs. Harry la regarda dans le blanc des yeux.

\- Je m'appelle Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, fils de Lily Potter, James Potter et de Tom Riddle. Et ce par le sang et la magie. N'ignorez pas ce que Magie elle-même a reconnu et approuvé. Je dis cela dans votre intérêt, cela va de soi. Voyez-vous j'ai une famille extrêmement protectrice et bien que plus Serpentard que moi, vous remarquerez, j'en suis sûr, qu'ils s'emportent assez facilement pour certains…manquements.

Harry avait annoncé cela doucement avec un calme extraordinaire.

 **-** Concernant votre fils, il va sans dire, qu'il est une honte pour l'aristocratie sorcière mais votre époux… votre époux est tout simplement un piètre homme… chanta Harry avec un amusement non feint.

Le dégoût que ressentait Harry pour Lucius Malfoy n'était pas passé inaperçu pour les adultes.

\- Harry que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy, le père ? demanda Salem en serrant le point, tant et si bien que ses jointures blanchirent dangereusement.

\- Mis à part le fait qu'il ait lâché un malheureux objet afin de faire ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, qu'il ait tenté de me lancer un _Avada_ pour avoir libérer Dobby et qu'il ait utilisé un rituel de magie noire pour tenter de tuer Dobby, pas grand-chose… souffla Harry.

\- Pardon… chuchota Narcissa Black Malfoy. Dites-moi que c'est une blague ! Attaquer un enfant magique est un acte inadmissible ! C'est même considéré comme une infamie par la Magie ! Par Merlin, je vous supplie d'accepter mes excuses au nom de la Famille Malfoy ! Je savais qu'il avait été furieux de la libération de cet elfe de maison mais s'en prendre à un enfant de l'âge de son fils… Il va m'entendre ! gronda Narcissa.

\- Laisse-moi deviner Harry, « Un Malfoy ne recule devant rien » ? lâcha froidement Salem.

\- J'imagine Sal… répondit calmement Harry.

\- Narcissa votre bras, ordonna Salem.

Elle le lui tendit volontiers et sortant sa baguette, Salem se concentra sur la magie de Lucius Malfoy qu'il reconnut rapidement grâce au serment d'allégeance. Il tortura un bon moment la magie même de Lucius. Il envoyait des sortes de doloris à sa magie telles des vagues de brûlures. Il était une colère noire. Harry l'arrêta soudainement.

\- Salem, on ne punit un enfant sans lui dire pourquoi auparavant. Ce n'est pas très pédagogique ! se moqua-t-il.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il comprendra quand je l'aurai face à moi ! marmonna Salem, arrêtant néanmoins sa torture.

Après s'être calmé tout le petit monde commença une discussion légère. Narcissa souhaitait vraiment faire connaissance avec Harry. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle savait au sujet de ses nombreuses aventures grâce à son époux, son fils et le parrain de ce dernier Severus Snape.

Salem tiqua une nouvelle fois en écoutant attentivement les dires de ce dernier. N'y tenant, il demanda à Narcissa si cela la dérangeait que l'homme se joigne à eux. Cette dernière comprit que Severus aurait à s'expliquer. Étrangement, elle ne se sentit pas désolée pour lui, il était plus qu'évident que le tableau qu'on lui avait peint concernant l'enfant était faux. Elle donna donc fièrement son bras afin d'utiliser sa Marque pour convoquer le sombre professeur.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'homme se présenta à la porte du salon privé, accompagné d'une employée qui était venue prendre la nouvelle commande. Salem la remercia chaudement. Il ne loupa la peur panique et l'étincelle de colère qui parcoururent le regard de l'homme malgré son masque d'impassibilité légendaire.

Ce dernier ne s'assit que lorsqu'il y fut invité. Il jeta un regard circulaire aux personnes présentes dans la salle. Narcissa Malfoy semblait à l'aise mais une certaine appréhension le saisit en croisant le regard hautain de la Pâle Lady. Il repéra le jeune Potter assis entre les deux hommes venus le chercher à Poudlard.

Vladimir s'amusait de la situation. Il pouvait sentir la peur suinter de chaque pore de l'homme à l'allure sinistre.

\- Severus tu es en retard ! claqua soudainement la voix de Salem.

Il ne le savait pas mais il venait de faire exactement comme Voldemort. Le professeur et la femme sursautèrent de concert.

\- Je déteste que l'on me fasse attendre quand je convoque quelqu'un ! susurra Salem.

\- Je vous prie de pardonner mon retard mon Seigneur, souffla le professeur.

Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de partir dans un immense fou rire. Vladimir regarda le petit avec bienveillance tout en secouant la tête face à son soudain manque de retenue.

\- Je suis désolé Sal ! pleura presque Harry tout en riant. Il ne s'excuse jamais ! Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où il m'a hurlé dessus à cause d'un dixième de seconde de retard ! ricana le plus jeune.

\- Je vois ! Je comprends mieux ta réaction ! ricana Vladimir sous le regard attendri de Salem.

\- Bon tu l'as fait rire donc je te pardonne… cette fois-ci… souffla Salem, fier de son petit effet.

Severus Snape était complètement perdu, le gamin riait alors qu'il était à côté du fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le pire était que même Narcissa semblait être amusée par la situation. Soudain, il se sentit comme une proie cernée par des prédateurs.

\- Vois-tu Severus, je t'ai convoqué pour obtenir quelques informations concernant des propos qui m'ont été rapporté… fit Salem avec un air affecté. Je ne te cache pas que ce que j'ai entendu ne m'as vraiment pas plu, mais alors vraiment pas ! Comme ça Harry est un petit arrogant, qui se pavane comme en terrain conquis quand il est à l'école… Il n'est qu'un petit insolent malpoli comme son père… récita l'aîné des frère Riddle.

Severus ne savait plus où se cacher. Il sentait son corps refroidir tant son cœur avait ralenti. Il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais ouvert la bouche. Mais évidemment le morveux était allé se plaindre comme le sale morveux qu'il était ! Comme son connard de père toujours à se cacher derrière les autres pour venir s'en vanter après ! Ce fut sur cette pensée que Severus sut qu'il s'était condamné. Il vit le regard de Salem se faire dangereusement froid. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche et se demanda si ses barrières d'Occlumancie avaient lâché.

\- Tu as beau être un excellent Occlumens, Severus, ton esprit est un livre ouvert pour moi ! fit froidement Salem.

\- Mon Prince…tenta Snape.

\- Silence déchet ! tonna la voix glaciale de Salem faisant Vladimir froncer les sourcils. Comment oses-tu insulter mon frère face à nous ?!

A ce stade, Severus n'était plus certain de ressortir du lieu vivant. Harry lui était resté impassible. Il n'avait pas réagi, ni au volume de la voix, ni aux propos. Il semblait concentré sur une autre préoccupation. Soudain, il attrapa la main de Vladimir et la tira afin que le jeune homme le regarde. Vladimir sursauta en sentant sa main être tirée. Il tentait de contrôler son vampire qui voulait absolument tuer l'homme en face de lui. Aucun des deux ne savait ce que l'homme avait osé penser à propos d'Harry mais pour provoquer Salem de la sorte ça ne devait pas être un compliment. Étrangement, il sentit son vampire se calmer doucement en sentant la chaleur du petit sur sa main. Il soupira et regarda Salem qui le dévisageait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien Vladimir ? demanda-t-il finalement Salem.

\- Parfaitement ! répondit le susnommé sur un ton glacial, faisant ainsi sourire son Roi. Qu'a-t-il pensé sur Harry ? J'exige de savoir !

\- Bien ! dit-il l'aîné de Tom Riddle.

Il était très rare d'entendre le moldave exiger quoi que ce soit.

\- Cet immondice à simplement pensé qu'Harry était venu se plaindre à nous comme le sale morveux prétentieux qu'il était, visiblement à l'image de son « connard » de père, pour mieux s'en vanter plus tard… Enfin ce ne sont que les grandes lignes… avoua froidement Salem.

Narcissa était outrée de ce qu'elle entendait, elle était une Black et savait juger une personne d'un coup d'œil. Et l'enfant bien qu'espiègle n'avait rien de prétentieux. Il semblait respirer la bonté à des kilomètres. Il avait eu bien des occasions de l'humilier quand elle les avait salués et malgré cela l'enfant était celui qui avait calmé ses deux aînés. Elle se sentit désabusée et honteuse face au comportement de Severus. Si elle avait été seule elle lui aurait balancé un bon nombre de sorts aussi noirs que la nuit. Souffla bruyamment, elle ferma les yeux afin de se calmer. Masque de Sang-Pur ou pas, elle détestait ce qu'elle apprenait sur l'enfant. Visiblement tout le monde s'était fourvoyé sur cet enfant, elle la première.

Voir Narcissa Malfoy perdre son calme au point de souffler bruyamment était une chose stupéfiante. Salem se dit qu'il y avait une chance que la femme ne soit pas l'horrible sorcière que son nom laissait présager. De plus, elle avait été scandalisée en apprenant le comportement de son mari. Un sorcier pouvait masquer ses émotions mais sa magie ne mentait jamais. Il avait passé son temps concentré sur la magie de la sorcière afin de détecter ses émotions. Il pouvait dire avec certitude que la femme appréciait déjà quelque peu le petit bout qui lui servait de frère. Il se fit une nouvelle note mentale de consulter Harry pour le rôle de potentielle marraine.

\- Severus, des explications ! Immédiatement ! résonna la voix douce mais glaciale de Narcissa.

Elle vit le sorcier blêmir mais ne pas répondre. Elle sortit sa baguette, le menaçant.

\- Je n'aime pas me répéter, Severus ! articula la femme.

Les trois étudiants étaient stupéfaits. La femme menaçait clairement le professeur. Harry ne put cacher son admiration face à la femme. Elle était classe, magnifique, possédait une aura puissante et surtout elle tétanisait Severus Snape. C'était décidé, il l'adorait ! Il se dit qu'il devrait demander à Salem son avis pour savoir s'il pensait qu'elle ferait une bonne marraine. Il ne le savait pas mais son frère avait une pensée réciproque.

\- Son père a fait de ma vie un enfer à Poudlard et je l'ai peut-être un peu brusqué… commença le potionniste.

\- Un peu brusqué ? s'exclama la Pâle Lady. Tu viens outrageusement d'insulter un enfant, et un enfant qui ne t'a jamais rien fait ! tonna-t-elle. Son père a fait de ta vie un enfer ? Soit ! Et toi tu te venges sur un enfant qui n'a jamais connu son père ! Tu lui rappelles qu'il n'a jamais eu personne pour lui et tu en tires de la joie. Je suis indignée !

Vladimir regarda la femme et se permit un sourire. Elle venait de lui prouver sa valeur ! Salem n'en menait pas large ! Il était gonflé d'admiration. Si Narcissa était la plus douce des deux sœurs Black au service de Voldemort, il voulait absolument rencontrer sa marraine !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! s'insurgea Snape qui n'avait plus de mots.

\- En effet, je ne peux pas comprendre ! intervint Salem. Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on puisse être aussi infect, volontairement avec son propre neveu. Je peux comprendre beaucoup de choses mais pas une telle inimité envers un membre de sa famille qui ne vous a rien fait !

Salem avait vu la Sang-Pur écarquiller les yeux et Vladimir se tendre. Il décida donc de continuer même si Harry avait baissé la tête depuis le début. Il savait que son frère était blessé du comportement de l'homme et se jura de le lui faire payer.

\- Quand on réalise un rituel d'adoption avec sa meilleure amie, on se jure de prendre soin de sa famille ! reprit Salem d'une voix où tout son dégoût transparaissait. Quand on perd sa sœur, on s'inquiète de ce que devient son neveu ! Quand on le retrouve on s'attend donc à reconstruire une famille et non à lui rappeler chaque jour qu'il n'est qu'un immonde ver de terre ou… cornichon. On ne rabaisse pas sa famille et encore moins en public. Non je ne peux pas comprendre que trahir le serment inviolable fait à Lily de protéger son fils et le rituel de fraternité, ne vous rende pas malade. A votre place Severus Tobias Snape, je me serais senti comme la créature la plus immonde sur la Terre entière !

\- Salem, il m'a quand même protégé un bon nombre de fois…tenta Harry afin d'apaiser son frère.

\- Et combien d'autres fois t'es-tu effondré en pleurant toutes les larmes de ton petit corps à cause d'une haine viscérale que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre ?! s'énerva franchement Salem.

Harry baissa la tête sur le coup. Il savait que son frère avait raison mais ça faisait mal de se rappeler que toute sa vie n'avait été que haine et douleur alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait mal et avait envie de disparaître. Que Salem ait crié n'avait rien à voir, il savait que son frère n'était pas fâché contre lui mais il voulait enfin un peu de paix. Il voulait qu'on l'ignore plutôt qu'on le rabaisse ou l'envie. Il voulait juste avoir la paix. Il sentit la main de son frère se poser sur sa tête et l'amener contre lui. Il s'accrocha instinctivement à son frère, laissant ainsi couler ses larmes.

Une fois calmé, il sentit son frère le détacher et lui embrassé le front en essuyant les vestiges de ses larmes. Salem adjoint Vladimir d'accompagner Harry prendre l'air. Les deux aînés se jetèrent un regard entendu et Vladimir s'exécuta.

La porte passée, Salem jeta un regard furieux à Severus.

\- Connard ! lui hurla-t-il en se retenant de lui jeter un puissant doloris. Comment as-tu osé faire mon petit frère pleurer ! Tu n'es qu'un immonde bâtard ! jura Salem.

\- Mon Seigneur, fit piteusement l'homme.

\- Silence ! hurlèrent Narcissa et Salem à l'unisson.

Narcissa et Salem se regardèrent avec surprise avant de se sourire. Visiblement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Merci Tante Cissa ! fit plus calmement Salem en se rasseyant. Je crois que j'aurais à te parler en privé ma Tante mais avant je pense que nous allons régler un petit problème qui dure depuis trop longtemps à mon avis.

Fermant les yeux, Salem se concentra sur l'excès de magie qui affluait sous la colère. Il se rappela soudain que Lily lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter à l'appeler si le besoin se faisait sentir. C'était parfaitement le moment !

Il ouvrit les yeux et concentra sur le souvenir de la magie sur Lily Potter. Une vingtaine de secondes plus tard, sa forme fantomatique se présenta face à lui.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire mon chéri ! chanta Lily choquant les deux autres sorciers.

\- Merci M'man ! fit Salem touché.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil intéressé et curieux autour d'elle. Elle reconnu sans mal Narcissa et son regard émeraude se verrouilla sur Severus totalement livide. Sa voix prit une intonation dangereusement froide.

\- Je suppose que tu m'as invoqué pour autre chose, soupçonna Lily Potter. D'ailleurs où est ton frère ?

A l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, elle sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Ce co… Cet infâme personnage a fait pleurer mon bébé… se reprit rapidement Salem.

\- Pardon ? prononça la rousse d'une voix dangereusement calme.

\- Les grandes lignes ou les détails ? demanda Salem.

\- Par Godric, les grandes lignes avec les détails, Sal ! demanda-t-elle posément à ce lui qu'elle considérait comme son autre fils.

\- D'acc… Je devais rencontrer Narcissa Malfoy après qu'Harry ait sauvé la vie de son fils. Au cours de la discussion, elle nous a raconté ce qu'elle savait de lui par le biais de son époux, son fils et le parrain de ce dernier. C'est le truc que tu vois en face de moi. Bref ! J'ai décidé de le convoquer via sa Marque, c'est plus rapide, et là sa première pensée a été d'insulter Harry. « le gamin était allé se plaindre comme le sale morveux qu'il était ! Comme son connard de père ! Toujours à se cacher derrière les autres pour venir s'en vanter après ! » fin de citation. Harry a fini par pleurer devant l'excès de haine de son oncle. Il est sorti avec Vladimir, un de nos frères de Magie. Tu sais le Prince de Moldavie, je t'en avais parlé, le club des cinq. Narcissa et moi avons légèrement manqué de maudire à vie ton ersatz de frère. Fin de l'histoire ! lâcha Salem à un rythme incroyablement rapide.

\- Merci à vous Lady Malfoy, salua Lily. Oui je me rappelle de ton ami Vladimir mais je ne savais pas pour votre fraternité magique. Félicitations à vous deux…

\- Nous trois, Harry était également compris dans le rituel, même à distance. Magie vampirique, précisa Salem.

\- Lady Lily appelez moi Narcissa, et c'est parfaitement normal ! C'est la famille après tout… indiqua doucement la Pâle Lady.

\- Oh c'est merveilleux ! Très bien mais pas de vouvoiement ! s'extasia Lily. En tout cas, merci de veiller aussi bien sur ton frère, Salem. Il est certain que tout le monde n'a pas le sens de la famille ici ! Je suis profondément déçue et blessée, Severus. Tu m'as juré de protéger mon précieux fils et tu as passé plus de temps à le blesser qu'autre chose. Que Dumbledore ait ensorcelé la famille de ma sœur Pétunia pour briser mon fils depuis cette nuit d'Halloween est déjà une chose que je ne pardonnerai jamais. Cependant que toi tu t'acharnes à briser mon fils, ton neveu, je peux te jurer que tu vas me le payer très cher… Je n'ai pas donné ma vie pour qu'on s'en prenne à mon fils ! tonna-t-elle. Je suis en réalité indignée que tu n'aies pas su voir qu'Harry tenait plus de moi que de James ! Harry a pris mon caractère et n'a rien de James à l'époque où il était un idiot prétentieux qui te brimait avec sa bande. Sirius et Remus ont peut-être aidé à leur manière mais Harry n'a rien à voir avec eux ! Harry ne les a jamais connus ! Quel souvenir Harry a-t-il de ses parents ? Tu peux me le dire ? Il n'en a aucun ! hurla-t-elle.

Narcissa se douta que si Lady Lily avait été en vie, des torrents de larmes de rage et de douleur auraient dévalé ses magnifiques yeux. En tant que mère, ce qu'elle venait t'entendre au sujet de Dumbledore était révoltant mais plus que tout, lui brisait le cœur. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de monde qui s'acharnait sur l'enfant. Visiblement, l'enfant n'avait comme seules personnes aimantes que ses frères. Elle était étonnée de voir qu'il débordait pourtant d'amour. Soudain elle se rappela que Lily Evans était une jeune fille pleine de douceur à Poudlard. Elle avait toujours respecté tout le monde, un éternel sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. Effectivement, le petit tenait d'elle.

\- En réalité, il en a un de toi…fit Salem pas très sûr de lui pour le coup. C'est même le meilleur souvenir qu'il ait de toi. Sa preuve d'amour absolu, sourit tristement Salem.

Narcissa fut choqué de voir les yeux de Salem devenir brillant de larmes contenues.

\- Ne me dis pas qu'… commença Lily secouée.

\- Il s'en rappelle depuis qu'il a été attaqué par un détraqueur dans le train lors de la rentrée.

\- Oh mon pauvre bébé ! sanglota Lily. Cette fois les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son doux visage.

Narcissa observait cet étrange échange. Soudain Salem sursauta.

\- Ils reviennent !

En effet, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry accompagné de celui que Lily identifia comme Vladimir.

\- Bonjour les enfants, sourit chaudement Lily Potter malgré les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux si semblables aux siens.

\- Maman ! s'écria Harry.

Il avisa rapidement son frère et fronça les sourcils.

\- Il puise trop dans sa magie ! Du chocolat pour Salem, vite ! pressa Harry légèrement paniqué.

Aussitôt Narcissa conjura une tablette entière de chocolat sur un plateau en argent. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

\- On ne se refait pas ! rit-elle.

\- Harry, je suis si désolé ! prononça enfin Severus. Je suis tellement désolé. J'ai commencé à te voir réellement au début d'année, avoua le directeur de Serpentard. Je n'arrivais juste pas à passer outre cette ressemblance. Je vous implore à tous de me pardonner mais surtout toi ma Lily. J'ai toujours eu un caractère infect, tu l'as toujours dit. Les choses vont changer. Je le jure sur ma magie ! Et en bien !

Aussitôt un fil doré sortit de la poitrine de l'homme avant de retourner vers son cœur.

\- Tu peux être fier de ton fils, Lily ! reprit le potionniste sous le regard satisfait des deux femmes.

\- Oh mais je suis fiers de mes trois garçons ! rit Lily en faisant un clin d'œil à un Vladimir incrédule. Je pense qu'il est tant pour moi de m'en aller, Salem tu n'as que trop puisé dans ta magie. Votre oncle te donnera une potion, il a toujours un certain stock sur lui, se moqua Lily faisant Severus rouler des yeux. Prenez soin de vous mes enfants. Je veillerai toujours sur vous.

Après quoi la silhouette de Lily s'évapora. Severus n'avait cessé de regarder l'endroit où s'était tenue Lily. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et une larme unique coula. Narcissa regardait avec admiration la fratrie. Trois garçons exceptionnellement puissants et trois cœurs nobles, dans tous les sens du terme. Harry s'excusa auprès des adultes et entraina Salem à l'extérieur. Il lui fit part de son opinion sur Narcissa et Salem acquiesça. Il lui confirma qu'il avait également pensé lui demander son avis quant à faire de Narcissa sa marraine. De plus cela rendrait fou, aussi bien Draco que Lucius. Ils ricanèrent comme des lutins devant leur bêtise.

Quand ils rentrèrent Harry hocha la tête en direction de Vladimir qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant avant de le hisser sur ses jambes. Narcissa se permit un fin sourire et Severus haussa simplement un sourcil. Salem regarda ses deux frères qui hochèrent la tête dans un même ensemble. Il se tourna donc vers Narcissa.

\- Lady Narcissa Black Malfoy, commença Salem, après nous être concertés, mes deux frères et moi-même avons pu juger de votre valeur et de votre noblesse.

Narcissa le regarda intensément, utilisez son titre et son nom complet signifiaient que son Prince et neveu s'apprêtait à lui faire part d'une demande d'une importance capitale. Elle hocha simplement la tête, lui indiquant qu'ils avaient toute son attention afin de continuer.

\- Nous souhaiterions savoir si vous voudriez être donc la marraine de notre petit ange, Harry ! termina donc Salem.

\- Sa marraine… répéta la sorcière sous le choc. Je croyais que sa marraine était Alice Londubat.

\- La Magie a décidé que tous nos baptêmes étaient obsolètes tant qu'ils n'avaient pas été choisis par nous. De plus, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'aucun membre du couple Londubat n'est apte, bien que cela soit regrettable, à tenir un rôle de parrain ou de marraine.

\- En effet, et bien si cela est d'accord pour vous trois…souffla la femme. Je serais honorée de devenir ta marraine Harry !

Un magnifique ruban argenté sortit de la femme, au niveau de son cœur, et alla enrubanner Harry.

\- Fantastique ! s'exclama Salem. Pour l'instant son parrain est Remus Lupin. Cependant la décision n'est pas définitive, il est encore à l'essai, si je puis dire ! ricana Salem.

Severus Snape renifla dédaigneusement. Remus Lupin n'était pas la personne qu'il préférait.

\- Y a-t-il un problème avec le choix de ce Remus Lupin ? demanda Vladimir.

\- Disons que j'ai failli me faire tuer par le loup-garou durant ma cinquième année…souvenir pénible.

\- Je comprends, murmura Harry. Mais maintenant tout va bien de ce côté-là.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Severus sceptique.

\- Quand je l'ai rencontré au début de l'année, il était en conflit avec son loup ! Je me suis occupé de ce souci. Depuis ils s'entendent à merveille. Il reprend des forces un peu plus chaque jour ! fit sérieusement Harry en se tournant vers les garçons.

\- Tu as le chic pour t'entourer de créatures redoutées, non ? rigola Vladimir.

\- N'en parle même pas ! Il va falloir que j'achète un manoir avec suffisamment d'espace autour pour qu'il puisse s'amuser… soupira Salem. J'avais pensé au manoir Serpentard mais il est trop loin de la mer. Ensuite j'ai considéré les manoirs Gryffondor mais ils méritent d'être remis à neuf. Et puis de toute façon, je pense que je devrais acheter un manoir tout neuf, histoire de commencer une nouvelle vie. Tu en penses quoi chaton ?

\- Ben tu sais même si je n'ai jamais vu la mer en Angleterre c'est pas si grave, du moment qu'on est ensemble tout me va ! fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Vladimir pourquoi est-ce qu'on a un petit frère aussi mignon ? pleurnicha faussement Salem.

\- Aucune idée mais moi je l'adore ! ricana ledit Vladimir.

\- Excusez-moi, fit doucement Narcissa. Que viennent faire les manoirs de Gryffondor dans cette histoire ?

\- Et bien ils sont à nous, fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Nous sommes leurs héritiers de sang et de magie ! De plus le Haut Conseil Gobelin nous a également reconnu comme tels.

Sur ce coup là, la Pâle Lady et le Maître des Potions étaient soufflés. Narcissa n'avait pas réalisé que lorsqu'il s'était présenté Salem avait le statut d'héritier de deux des quatre fondateurs. Severus, lui se disait que non seulement le jeune homme avait le pouvoir de le renvoyer mais de destituer le directeur. Salem pensa « Nous 3 – Severus Snape 0 ».

\- Je vous arrête immédiatement ! claqua Salem. Harry possède les mêmes titres que moi ! S'il veut dissoudre le conseil de Poudlard, il peut le faire à lui seul. Nous partageons absolument tout ! Nos titres, notre fortunes, nos propriétés ! C'est pourquoi je veux exiger de la part des autres mangemorts qu'ils jurent allégeance à Harry.

\- Pas question ! claqua la voix d'Harry.

\- Pardon ? sursauta Salem. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Une allégeance forcée n'est qu'un reliquat d'hypocrisie ! De toute façon pour le monde sorcier, je serai toujours Harry foutu Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me respecte ! Qu'il m'ignore serait parfait !

Salem abdiqua en boudant. Son frère savait manier les mots pour le vaincre sans virulence. Le tout avec douceur et impulsivité si besoin. Il ricana devant sa propre admiration pour son frère. Merlin, qu'il était fier de son petit bout. Soudain, une pensée le frappa. Il fallait qu'il trouve de nouveaux surnoms mièvres pour son petit frère ! C'était décidé, il composerait une liste avec les trois autres une fois de retour.

\- Tu fais peur quand tu perds la tête …souffla Harry en se moquant de son frère.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment. Salem interrogea Severus pour savoir comment ce dernier comptait agir avec Harry en cours. Le sinistre professeur avoua qu'il ne comptait pas spécialement changer de comportement à cause de Dumbledore. Faisant rager les deux frères. Harry sourit simplement. De toute façon, il ne s'attendait pas à autre chose de la part de Snape. Alors il s'en fichait un peu. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les garçons se prenaient la tête pour rien. Du coup, il recommença à s'occuper de ses lutins qui avaient dormis une bonne partie de la rencontre et commençaient à sortir de leur petite sieste.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent et Narcissa reporta son attention sur son filleul. Elle se déplaça et vint s'installer à ses côtés. Elle était curieuse sur le temps et les moyens qu'avait pu utiliser Harry afin de domestiquer ses lutins. Harry avoua sans mal qu'il n'avait pris qu'une seconde pour cela sous le regard incrédule et choqué de Severus. Ce dernier se rappelait encore du tour qu'avaient effectué les lutins sous les demandes d'Harry.

Harry se moqua de son oncle et lui fit remarquer qu'il n'avait jamais dit que les lutins étaient domestiqués mais apprivoisés. La nuance était importante selon lui. Domestiquer laissait entendre que la créature était inoffensive tandis qu'apprivoiser signifiait qu'elle devenait simplement plus sage.

Vladimir explosa franchement de rire. Que le directeur de la Maison de la ruse tombe aussi bien dans le piège d'Harry était magnifique. Narcissa loua le prodige et Salem félicita une nouvelle fois son jeune frère pour la subtilité de son subterfuge. Il eut un immense fou rire en pensant « Nous 4 – Severus 0 ». Quelques instants plus tard, tout le petit monde quittait le salon de thé et les trois garçons transplanèrent non loin de Privet Drive.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'allée de Privet Drive, les frères étudièrent soigneusement l'expression de Vladimir. C'était après tout la première fois qu'il venait dans un quartier résidentiel moldu. Malgré son masque bien en place, on ne pouvait pas rater son expression d'incrédulité. Il se demandait comment les moldus faisaient pour ne pas se tromper de maison. Elles étaient absolument toutes identiques. Ce fut Salem qui lui expliqua le système de numéros et de décorations. Vladimir était perplexe face à cette idée d'accessoiriser. Il leur en fit part et tout ce petit monde arriva devant le jardin de Pétunia Dursley où une vingtaine de personnes étaient rassemblées. Ils semblaient étudier le jardin et le verger.

Salem se félicita d'avoir changé leurs habits sorciers en vêtements moldus branchés. Harry portait un léger gilet noir sur une chemise blanche, aux manches longues savamment retroussées. Sa tenue donnait à Salem envie de le montrer à tout le monde. Vladimir, lui, portait un tee-shirt noir uni qui se mariait à merveille avec son pantalon noir. Un long manteau ouvert, de style gothique, finalisait sa tenue chic et cool, selon Salem. Ce dernier était vêtu comme Harry mais avait rajouté une veste de costume par-dessus. Les trois top-modèles étaient absolument magnifiques. Salem fut d'autant plus ravi en voyant les mâchoires se fracasser au sol. Visiblement personne n'avait reconnu Harry car tout le monde les dévisageait avec une immense admiration.

\- Les garçons ! s'exclama Pétunia en les voyant avant de se jeter sur eux pour les embrasser sur chaque joue.

Aussitôt un brouhaha s'installa parmi les personnes présentes. Harry remercia Merlin et Morgane que ce ne soit pas l'anniversaire de son frère tous les jours parce qu'il ne supporterait pas autant d'attention et d'émotions tous les jours. Il reconnut l'un des rares hommes présents comme faisant parti jury du concours du plus beau jardin du quartier. Harry et Salem se jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif et prirent une inspiration.

\- Bonjour Tante Pétunia ! firent d'un même ensemble Harry et Salem.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! rigola-t-elle. Bonjour, mon grand, fit-elle chaleureusement à l'attention de Vladimir.

\- Bonjour Madame, navré de venir à l'improviste ! répondit Vladimir avec toute l'élégance de son rang. Je suis Vladimir, Vladimir Moldova, je suis en cours avec Salem.

\- Ravie de faire enfin ta connaissance, Salem m'a beaucoup parlé de votre petit groupe ! fit Pétunia en regardant Salem.

Vladimir et Salem sourirent de concert. Sans même remarquer Harry fut prit dans l'étreinte de sa tante. Quand elle eut fini de le noyer, elle se souvint de son auditoire. Elle se tourna pour leur faire face et s'adressa d'une voix assurée.

\- Je vous présente mon neveu Salem, le grand frère d'Harry. Je pense que vous connaissez tous mon neveu Harry ! s'amusa Pétunia de leur mine déconfite.

\- Tu veux parler de ton neveu dérangé ? Ça ne peut pas être ce petit bout d'ange ! s'offusqua une des voisines.

\- Mon neveu n'est en aucun cas dérangé ! cingla Pétunia, faisant ricaner Salem et sourire Harry. Si tu cherches quelqu'un de dérangé regarde du côté de ton fils, Polkiss ! cracha Pétunia avec véhémence.

\- C'est ton propre mari qui le crie haut et fort ! D'ailleurs que font ici de jeunes gens qui sont en pension à St Brutus ? s'écria la femme rouge de honte.

\- Tante Pétunia…appela Harry avec toute l'innocence du monde en lui tirant doucement la manche de son chemisier rose. C'est quoi Saint Brutus ?

\- Un pensionnaire, je crois, je n'en sais pas plus que ça, fit faussement la tante.

 **\- Elle commence à me faire chier celle-là** ! lâcha rageusement Vladimir en s'exprimant en russe tout en montrant Mrs Polkiss.

 **\- Oui bon ben on est deux et si elle continue je lui jette un bon maléfice cuisant !** répondit Salem en russe également.

 _ **\- Oui bon on se calme ! Je n'ai pas besoin que mes frères se fassent arrêter à cause d'une stupide moldue**_ ! calma Harry en Grec cette fois.

Les personnes présentes jetèrent un regard choqué à Pétunia, qui jubilait de leur réaction. Ils ne savaient pas que le jeune Potter maitrisait une autre langue que l'anglais. Les deux aînés soupirèrent de concert. Harry regarda autour de lui et décida de rentrer dans la maison. Il ressentit aussitôt la magie des protections des gobelins. Il sourit doucement et regarda les fleurs près de la porte d'entrée. Il se tourna vers sa Tante et lui dit haut et fort.

\- Tante Pétunia, les lys ont besoin d'eau, le géranium étouffe avec toutes ces personnes autour et sinon ton jardin est toujours aussi parfait !

Il s'en alla, agrippa les mains de Vladimir et Salem et entra dans la maison. Salem regarda la tête de Dudley installé sur le canapé devant la télé. Il n'avait pas raté le regard de dégoût et l'horreur qui était passée sur le visage de Vladimir.

\- Bonjour…Dudley ! susurra Salem.

Aussitôt le garçon sursauta et se figea. Il se tourna très lentement vers l'origine de la voix avant de pâlir considérablement. Harry leva simplement son sourcil dans un élégant mouvement. Vladimir avait le visage tourné, tentant de ne pas déverser le contenu de son estomac à la vue du porcelet avachi.

\- Bonjour, Monsieur le frère d'Harry ! Bonjour Harry ! s'écria tout à coup le gamin d'une voix suraiguë.

Il fit une chose étrange et rare qui traumatisa lourdement Harry et Vladimir. Le porcelet courut jusqu'à Harry et tenta de se jeter au cou d'Harry qui avait fui derrière Salem et Vladimir.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur Harry, je suis désolé ! Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ! Je promets de ne plus jamais être méchant de ma vie ! Je le jure ! s'exclama Dudley.

\- En quel honneur ? demanda Harry en laissant apparaître sa tête derrière Salem avant de se cacher de nouveau.

\- Disons que j'ai des méthodes persuasives ! ricana Salem en jetant un regard torve vers le porcelet.

\- Tu as fait quoi cette fois ? demanda Harry en faisant apparaitre cette fois sa tête entre Salem et Vladimir.

\- Duncan a invité des amis pour faire « la chasse au Dudley », les oiseaux de la région ont adoré ! explosa-t-il de rire.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Et voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui** **!**

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**

 **L'histoire prend une nouvelle tournure mais j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire toujours autant !**

 **J'espère vous lire très bientôt !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **A très bientôt !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Salut ma joyeuse bande de lutins !**

 **Votre Byak' préféré est de retour avec le chapitre 10 !**

 **Au menu du jour : de la folie, des instants fluffy, du sadisme et de l'action !**

 **Je voudrais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour les derniers chapitres ! Je me demandais donc si ça vous intéressait que je vous écrive de temps à autre des bonus que je glisserais à la fin des chapitres ! Oui j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir !**

 **Je ne vous dirai jamais suffisamment, ô combien, vos messages et reviews me font énormément plaisir ! Oui je suis comblé donc je vous comble !**

 **Sinon petit coup de pub !**

 **Ma chère amie ShannaRya, dont je suis le Bêta, vient de lancer une nouvelle fiction, une petite merveille si vous voulez mon avis ! Il s'agit de la fiction** ** _Le Courtisan d'un Lord_** **! Je vous conseille de passer y jeter un coup d'œil !**

 **Allez c'est parti pour le chapitre 10 !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Harry est à JKR et le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 _ **Chapitr** **e** **10 : Le Lion et Le Rat**_

Dumbledore était dans une rage folle. Après le départ du foutu gamin, Harry Potter, il avait décidé de contacter Gripseck. Mais voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse, il avait fini par se déplacer. Il s'était donc rendu à Gringotts pour demander à Gripseck, le responsable des comptes Potter, des explications et était tombé sur un gobelin infect. Un certain Kyrkil qui lui avait demandé le but de sa requête. Il s'était énervé et avait exigé de voir le gobelin des comptes Potter immédiatement. Le gobelin lui avait alors rétorqué qu'il n'avait aucun droit de consulter des comptes ne lui appartenant pas. Dumbledore s'était énervé davantage et devant l'entêtement et l'impudence du gobelin, il avait fini par crier au scandale. Il était le gardien magique du jeune Harry Potter. Le gobelin avait répliqué, dans une grimace froide, qu'il n'y avait aucun Harry Potter dans les registres de Gringotts. De plus le seul dont il avait eu la garde était maintenant sous la garde d'un parent « approprié ». Ça avait été le mot de trop. Dumbledore, ayant atteint la limite de sa patience, avait alors stupidement sorti sa baguette et lancé un sort de découpe au gobelin, lui tranchant ainsi le bras.

Il savait qu'il avait agi sans réfléchir mais tout était de la faute du gobelin pour l'avoir poussé à bout ! Le pire avait été que la scène s'était faite au guichet et donc à la vue et au su de tous. Le gobelin s'était effondré dans une marre de sang. Les sorciers présents avaient fait esclandre. Depuis la dernière guerre sorciers-gobelins plus aucunes de ces créatures n'avaient été blessées par un sorcier. Les gobelins gardant la banque étaient aussitôt intervenus. Dumbledore avait été traîné dans un véritable dédale avant d'arriver aux portes d'un bureau immense chargé d'œuvres d'art. Le gobelin en Chef l'avait reçu avec une froideur monumentale. Ce dernier l'avait informé que son acte envers l'un des siens ne resterait pas impuni, et avait, par la même, prévenu Dumbledore que le dénommé Gripseck avait été exécuté pour haute trahison envers la nation gobeline.

Au final, il était reparti la queue entre les jambes, sans un sous, sans information et avec une procédure juridique à son encontre.

Pour ne rien arranger, à peine de retour au château, voilà qu'il trouvait la population estudiantine survoltée. Visiblement la Grosse Dame, tableau gardien de la Tour Gryffondor, avait été attaqué. Il soupira lourdement et se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Il dut hurler et jouer du coude pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au tableau qu'il trouva, bien évidemment, déchiré et vide. Il croisa le préfet-en-chef, Perceval Weasley, assommé au sol par les étudiants et ordonna aux fantômes de partir à la recherche de la peinture. Ce fut Rusard qui trouva la Grosse Dame dans un autre tableau. Elle confirma qu'elle avait bel et bien été attaquée par nul autre que Sirius Black, le meurtrier. Il ordonna de fermer les issus du château et d'amener tous les étudiants dans la Grande Salle.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dumbledore quitta les lieux et se réfugia dans son bureau afin de réfléchir à ses prochaines actions. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se contrôler et ne pas tenter de tuer le gobelin mais ses manières hautaines l'avaient vite énervé. Il fit les cent pas tout en insultant copieusement les gobelins et en maudissant le foutu gamin Potter. Il ne remarqua même pas que la porte s'était ouverte sur Minerva Mc Gonagall et Severus Snape. Ces derniers refermèrent la porte et écoutèrent un bon quart d'heure, les divagations du vieil homme. Ils furent stupéfaits d'entendre autant de haine à l'encontre du gamin. Soudain Severus attrapa Minerva par le bras et l'obligea à le suivre dans une classe abandonnée. Ils bombardèrent les lieux de sorts d'intimité, frôlant les sorts obscurs.

Severus Snape, nouvellement oncle d'Harry décida de raconter à Minerva son entretien avec la fratrie Riddle-Potter-Gaunt. Minerva fut abasourdie de ce qu'elle entendit. Le lien de parenté avec Voldemort étant sous Fidelitas, Severus ne put donner plus d'informations mais il n'oublia pas de mentionner Lily et Narcissa Malfoy, nouvelle marraine de l'enfant. Minerva hurla de rire en entendant la nouvelle. Elle imaginait sans mal les Malfoy trembler d'horreur face à cette décision.

A son tour, Minerva lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Poppy Pomfresh. Elle lui conta également sa mémoire modifiée que Poppy avait pu restaurer, non sans peine, après de très nombreux soins. Cependant le problème restait le même. Un mage noir dans la nature, un étudiant en danger, un vieux fou à la tête d'une école et un dangereux fugitif au sein de l'école.

\- Severus, si je comprends bien vous avez eu besoin de l'aide de notre pauvre Lily pour réaliser que cet enfant est un ange ? lâcha malicieusement la prof de métamorphose.

\- Minerva, ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! grogna l'homme.

\- Bien, bien, il va falloir mettre l'enfant au courant ! Il doit rester loin d'Albus ! décida la femme.

\- Nous n'avons que Lupin de notre côté, on ne sait pas à qui se fier. Et puis c'est triste à dire mais Lupin est quelqu'un de confiance… avoua sombrement le potionniste.

\- Je n'y crois pas mes oreilles ! Trente points pour Serpentard ! s'écria la femme.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! marmonna Snape.

\- Ils ne sont pas les seuls ! Il y a Sybille et Poppy qui protègent l'enfant de loin. Dumbledore demande fréquemment des prédictions à Sybille. Elle lui répond toujours la même chose ! ricana Minerva.

\- La mort de l'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? fit Severus qui se permit un sourire.

\- En effet, de plus, je pense qu'il est parfaitement protégé avec son frère mais qu'en est-il de la famille moldue d'Harry ? Je n'en sais rien ! Il va falloir se rendre sur place pour vérifier… cracha-t-elle.

\- Vous savez comme moi que le vieil homme a caché ces informations, pas même le ministère n'a pu trouver Potter.

\- Oui alors demandons directement à l'intéressé… Je lui en parlerai à son retour ce sera moins suspect si c'est sa directrice de Maison qui le convoque ! réfléchit-elle.

\- Vous avez raison ! Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Dumbledore soit le créateur de Vol… de Vous-savez-qui… soupira Snape en se retournant.

\- Et moi donc ! Il aura bien caché son affaire, le fumier ! s'énerva Minerva. Pour l'instant nous avons un dangereux criminel sur place… Retournons auprès des enfants ! Enfin avant je dois vérifier quelque chose…

Severus leva les yeux au ciel en se tournant le dos à sa collègue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 _ **\- Endoloris !**_ hurla la sorcière alors que Severus laissait échapper un cri déchirant. Ça c'est pour les deux ans que vous avez passé à maltraiter un orphelin aussi idiotement ! Vous êtes un abominable connard, mon cher ! Vous m'avez déçue, je dois bien l'avouer ! Bafouer une promesse, un rituel aussi sacré et par-dessus tout vous avez juré sur votre magie de le protéger ! Si c'est de cette manière que vous protégez quelqu'un j'ai peur pour vos Serpents ! Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est qu'il a fallu que vous tourmentiez cette pauvre Lily ! Que je ne vous y reprenne plus ! Imbécile heureux !

Pendant tout le temps qu'elle avait déblatéré sa tirade, la sorcière avait gardé le sort maintenu. Elle prit une profonde respiration et souffla doucement. Une fois ceci fait, un immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- Voilà deux ans que j'en rêve ! minauda la sorcière rayonnante. Allez debout ! Hauts les cœurs ! Nous avons des élèves à protéger et à rassurer ! Maintenant plus qu'à raconter ça à ce cher Salem ! chantonna la femme en ouvrant la porte.

Elle quitta son collègue qui tentait de se relever difficilement complètement perdu. Il avait trouvé qu'il s'en était sorti bien trop facilement lors de cette entrevue avec son prince. Cependant, il ne se serait jamais attendu à se prendre un doloris en traître par cette chère Minerva. Il sourit dépité. Ce jeune prince était pire que son père. Réussir à avoir l'incorruptible Minerva Mc Gonagall de son côté… Ce Salem était quelqu'un de redoutable. Apparemment Lion et Serpent réunis étaient véritablement dangereux.

De son côté Minerva en avait déjà terminé avec Severus. Sachant que ce dernier avait toujours toutes sortes de potions sur lui, elle s'en alla d'un pas guilleret.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Du côté de Privet Drive, la maison se réveillait doucement. La fête d'anniversaire de Salem avait été des plus amusantes. Harry regarda sa peluche humaine qui dormait tout en parlant de potions, de sorts et de rituels pour créer des fleurs géantes en marshmallow. Il sourit devant la bêtise de Salem. Même en dormant, il arrivait à sortir des inepties plus grosses que le monde. Il avisa le second lit vide et vit Vladimir dormir tête en bas, au dessus du lit, en mode chauve-souris. Il ricana au souvenir du défi qu'avait imposé Salem. Il avait défié le pauvre vampire de passer plus d'une heure en compagnie de Dudley en discutant avec ce dernier. Cependant vu l'intelligence et le comportement du fils Dursley, Vladimir avait craqué au bout de 3 minutes et 8 secondes. Son gage avait été de se comporter comme un vampire, selon les moldus, jusqu'au matin.

Le pauvre Vladimir n'y connaissant rien, Harry avait passé une heure à lui conter les légendes telles que Dracula, les cercueils, les yeux rouges et tout le tralala. Bref, Vladimir en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres. Harry avait donc décidé de l'aider et avait joué le vampire également. Une fête costumée s'était donc improvisée. Tante Pétunia s'était jointe à eux et avait été habillée en sorcière moldue, Dudley en Frankenstein, et même Vernon Dursley avait été de la partie… Ce dernier s'était malheureusement déguisé en gladiateur romain, buste nu, pour la plus grande horreur de Salem. Ce dernier n'avait pas tenu et lui avait jeté un sort pour transfigurer ses vêtements en ceux d'une momie. Les trois sorciers avaient trouvé la nouvelle tenue plus adéquate dans un immense fou rire.

Vers vingt heures, une voisine qui avait entendu des rires et de la musique, était venue voir les Dursley, n'ayant pas été prévenue de l'organisation d'une quelconque fête. Pétunia lui avait répondu avec un immense sourire qu'il s'agissait de la fête d'anniversaire de l'un de ses neveux. Un Salem habillé selon les codes vestimentaires de l'antiquité grecque était venue réclamer l'attention de sa tante, laissant une pauvre voisine bavant sur le sol et profondément émoustillée. S'en était suivi un repas gargantuesque cuisiné par les bons soins de Dobby. Les rires avaient bien duré jusqu'à minuit avant que toute la maisonnée n'aille au lit.

Salem avait ensuite lancé une bataille de paint-ball version sorcier, utilisant donc leur baguette pour lancer des tâches de couleur à tout le monde. Les quatre mousquetaires avaient participé pour la plus grande joie d'Harry et d'un Vladimir émerveillé devant le « Haut Conseil de Protection d'Harry » comme ils s'étaient eux-mêmes autoproclamés. En effet, il s'agissait de la première fois que le jeune prince moldave voyait d'aussi près un phénix et un basilic portant tour à tour le Choixpeau. Le rassemblement, des plus atypiques, avait duré jusqu'aux premières heures du jour.

Se frottant les yeux, Harry réussit finalement à se lever et partit se doucher. Une fois propre et habillé, il descendit et retrouva l'oncle Vernon avec une tasse de café. Il le salua poliment s'attendant à être ignoré.

\- Bonjour, garçon… répondit malgré tout Vernon. Je vais être clair ! Tu peux revenir ici et tes amis aussi mais plus de sorts contre nous ! La magie n'est peut-être pas si mal finalement…grommela-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Harry trop choqué, ne put qu'hocher la tête et prépara le petit-déjeuner pour toute la maison avec un étrange sourire incrédule plaqué sur le visage. Ce fut dans cet état que se passa la journée jusqu'au départ pour Poudlard.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le trio transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et marcha tranquillement. Il faisait encore extrêmement bon pour la saison. Les gens chuchotaient sur leur passage, bien qu'habitué Harry eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment en voyant tout le monde observer ses accompagnateurs. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la limite de Poudlard et Harry leur proposa de faire la connaissance d'Hagrid, son premier ami.

Une fois à la cabane du demi géant, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Faisant demi-tour, ils le trouvèrent à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Il était accompagné de Buck, l'hippogriffe fan d'Harry. En voyant ce dernier, la magnifique bête s'élança vers Harry et vint frotter son énorme tête contre son petit torse. Harry caressa chaudement la créature et la présenta à ses frères ainsi qu'Hagrid. Le demi-géant ne tarit pas d'éloges quant au comportement et aux connaissances de son élève préféré. Soudain, il leur parla des récents événements et leur montra la Gazette. Salem blêmit considérablement en lisant l'attaque de Dumbledore contre un gobelin. Les faits avaient été relatés par les témoins présents. L'article était signé Rita Skeeter.

Les garçons furent accompagnés par Hagrid jusqu'aux portes du château. Harry sursauta en sentant un étrange regard posé sur lui. Se retournant, il distingua seulement une énorme tête touffue noire. Il pensa à un loup vu la grande taille de la tête. Soudain, il se rappela du Sinistros qu'il avait déjà aperçu sans le savoir. Il frémit et attrapa la main de Salem. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation et tandis que Salem le rassurait comme il pouvait, Vladimir fronça les sourcils en sentant la présence de la créature s'éloigner.

Ils rentrèrent d'un bon pas dans le château. Ils tombèrent immédiatement sur les professeurs Snape et Mc Gonagall. Salem discuta avec l'enseignante de métamorphose tandis que Vladimir jetait un regard contrarié au hall. C'est qu'il s'était déjà bien attaché au petit bout. Snape regardait l'interaction d'une mine renfrognée, « comme d'habitude » sourit mentalement Harry. Les étudiants de Durmstrang saluèrent une dernière fois les professeurs avant de prendre tour à tour Harry dans leur bras. Aucun des trois ne prêta attention aux étudiants de Poudlard qui s'arrêtaient pour observer la scène. Il n'était pas courant chez les Sang Pur de faire preuve de telles démonstrations en public.

Dumbledore fit son apparition et salua froidement les jeunes hommes avant de convoquer Harry dans son bureau. Le garçon suivit le directeur sans hésitation et arrivés au bureau le directeur lui posa bon nombre de questions sur Salem et Vladimir. Harry ne répondit à aucune des questions clairement. Cela eut le don d'agacer le directeur qui tenta de pénétrer son esprit sans succès. Il se retrouva devant un voile émeraude et doré parsemé de plumes bleu-grise. Le professeur Dumbledore réitéra son attaque mais cette fois-ci des dizaines de taches bleues le renvoyèrent violemment hors de l'esprit de l'enfant. Au même moment Snape rentra dans le bureau avec des parchemins et des potions. Il avisa les deux sorciers et remarqua l'extrême pâleur d'Harry ainsi que la position avachie de Dumbledore et comprit immédiatement la situation.

Harry était aussi blême qu'un cadavre mais avait encore tous ses esprits.

\- Professeur ? appela Harry à l'attention de Dumbledore. Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis surpris, commença le vieil homme. Je ne peux pas te dire de quoi il s'agit. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit sans honte le directeur. Ah, Severus, ramenez le jeune Harry dans sa tour.

\- Bien, monsieur le directeur, répondit sèchement le potionniste.

\- Ah Harry, mon garçon, appela le directeur alors qu'ils allaient quitter son bureau. Comme tu le sais Sirius Black a réussi à pénétrer dans l'école, il serait plus prudent que tu ne restes plus seul. Dorénavant Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, ton ami Ronald, t'accompagneront dans tous tes déplacements. Il en va de ta sécurité, je sais que tu comprends pourquoi. Tu es un garçon raisonnable après tout, le flatta-t-il.

\- En effet, je comprends bien la raison, répondit calmement Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Bonne soirée professeur.

Sur ce, Harry et son oncle sortirent du bureau. Severus donna immédiatement une potion à Harry afin de supprimer sa migraine. L'effet fut immédiat et l'enfant remercia son oncle qui hocha simplement la tête. Il préférait éviter tout autre geste, non seulement par rapport au fait qu'on pourrait facilement les surprendre mais aussi parce qu'il ne savait comment réagir avec Harry. Il avait bien noté que le plus jeune ne supportait pas les contacts d'une manière générale. Evidemment il y avait des exceptions hormis Poppy et ses frères, il avait remarqué que les jumeaux Weasley, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood n'avaient aucun mal à toucher Harry. Cela lui faisait encore très étrange de penser de penser à l'enfant comme étant « Harry » et non plus comme l'engeance de James Potter.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Peeves qui s'amusa à insulter Snape. Le traitant de tous les noms d'ingrédients aussi infects les uns que les autres. Ce fut Harry qui le pria d'arrêter. L'esprit frappeur accéda à sa requête de suite et raconta les événements du week-end, l'intrusion de Black, son attaque contre le tableau de la Grosse Dame et bien entendu le week-end passé par les étudiants dans la Grande Salle.

Snape observait d'un œil intrigué l'échange entre le garçon et l'esprit frappeur. Le premier riait des commentaires du second. On se serait cru en présence de deux amis. Et puis vint le sujet préféré de Peeves, les mauvais coups qu'il prévoyait. Snape fut choqué d'entendre l'enfant lui dire qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas de se défouler sur Granger et les derniers Weasley. Il sourit en se disant que finalement l'enfant était plus Serpentard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il fit donc la réflexion au petit qui lui répondit avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Le Choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard mais avec Malfoy que je venais de rencontrer et ses manières infectes, j'ai préféré aller à Gryffondor. Je n'aime pas les gens qui rabaissent les autres, juste pour se mettre en avant. Et puis en regardant la table de Serpentard, ça ne donnait vraiment pas envie d'y être. Même si ce n'est qu'un masque, je déteste l'hypocrisie dont font preuve la plupart ! asséna calmement Harry.

\- Eh bien... dire que j'aurais été ton directeur de Maison ! s'étonna Severus.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu supporter la situation, tu aurais été frustré de ne pas pouvoir t'acharner sur moi.

\- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire…répondit Severus honteux.

\- De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait. Il n'y a aucun retour en arrière possible donc ce n'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour si peu… philosopha le plus jeune.

Le chemin se termina dans un silence pesant pour le Maître des Potions qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait qu'une seule envie, se lâcher sur son lit et contacter son frère. Il voulait lui parler de la tentative d'intrusion mentale de Dumby. Au début, il avait eu peur d'être trop invasif par rapport à Salem. Cependant ce dernier l'avait vite rassuré et lui avait prouvé qu'il était même du style à contacter son petit frère rien que pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et ce malgré les lettres quotidiennes.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte du dortoir des Gryffondor, Severus salua rapidement le plus jeune avant de s'en retourner à ses sombres pensées. Il se dit qu'il pourrait rendre visite à Poppy ou à Minerva. Il avait besoin de discuter avec quelqu'un d'intelligent, « pas comme ces autres stupides cornichons ».

 **HP ~ PUF**

Severus arriva à bureau de Poppy. Il toqua et fut rapidement inviter à entrer. Il la trouva en compagnie de Minerva, prenant le thé. Il soupira de gratitude envers Merlin et s'installa.

\- Severus, tu en fais une tête mon garçon ! se permit l'infirmière.

\- Je reviens du bureau de Dumbledore, fit-il simplement. Au moment où je suis arrivé, il utilisait la Legilimancie sur Harry…

\- Pardon ! éructa Minerva. C'est totalement inacceptable et encore plus sur un mineur ! Il ne recule donc devant rien !

\- Comment va Harry ? s'empressa de demander Poppy.

\- Il était blême et je lui ai donné une potion pour soulager son mal de crâne… Je ne sais par quel miracle mais Harry l'a expulsé de son esprit et vu la tête que faisait le vieux, il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas à celle-là ! ricana Severus Snape.

\- Il va falloir lui enseigner l'Occlumancie, et ce, très rapidement ! fit remarquer Poppy. Où est le petit ?

\- Je l'ai raccompagné à son dortoir mais ce n'est pas le pire… soupira le potionniste.

\- Que peut-il avoir fait de pire que ça ? s'énerva Minerva.

\- Il lui a collé Granger et le dernier Weasley pour « gardiens » ! cracha l'homme. Autant dire qu'il compte sur eux pour le surveiller.

Les deux femmes grimacèrent en entendant la nouvelle. Dumbledore ne se retenait plus du tout.

\- Toujours est-il qu'Harry n'a pas pipé mot ! Il a simplement acquiescé. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une telle retenue. Je dois avouer que je suis perplexe quant à son comportement… confia le potionniste.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous perturbe réellement ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit un changement de comportement… étudia la directrice de Gryffondor.

\- Ma foi, il n'a jamais été si calme avec moi. Il répliquait toujours et démarrait au quart de tour ! Il a toujours eu un comportement emporté ! répondit simplement le directeur de Serpentard avec un agacement mal dissimulé.

\- Tu as trouvé plus Serpentard que toi mon petit ! pouffa l'infirmière. Harry n'a jamais vraiment eu un caractère emporté mais comme c'est ce que tu voyais chez lui, il t'a simplement montré ce que tu voulais voir. Il fait la même chose avec toute l'école. Ceci dit ça lui a mis les nerfs à rude épreuve… toutes vos joutes verbales et retenues. Je dois avouer que je ne te félicite nullement !

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est comporté de la sorte ? fit le sorcier incrédule en regardant les sorcières le fusiller du regard.

\- Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé pourquoi vous étiez le seul à vous plaindre de lui ? s'agaça Minerva. Harry tient de Lily son comportement mais il a effectivement un véritable côté Serpentard.

\- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça ! s'amusa Severus. Il m'a avoué plus tôt qu'il aurait dû être à Serpentard ! Cependant à cause du jeune Malfoy, il a refusé d'y aller et a atterri chez les Rouge et Or.

\- Je ne suis même pas étonné ! ricana Poppy contrairement à Minerva qui s'étouffait sous la surprise. Je vais devoir envoyer une note à Salem pour l'informer de l'attaque mentale de Dumbledore. J'utiliserai ma chouette personnelle. Je reviens !

\- Vous avez l'air de bien le connaître, Poppy ! constata Severus l'intimant de rester.

\- Bien évidemment ! reconnut l'infirmière. Je lui ai déjà parlé à de nombreuses reprises vu le temps que passe Harry à l'infirmerie quand il cherche à fuir l'attention des Weasley ! De plus en tant qu'infirmière de l'école, nous avons dû discuter à de nombreuses reprises quand à la santé du jeune Harry. Salem m'a demandé de prendre soin, personnellement de « son petit ange » ! C'est un garçon charmant et un excellent grand frère ! Il est absolument adorable avec Harry et extrêmement attentionné ! Ils sont parfaits aussi bien l'un que l'autre ! claironna l'infirmière souriante.

\- Harry a-t-il des problèmes de santé ? s'inquiéta Severus.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas en mesure de répondre à ce genre de questions Severus… répliqua doucement l'infirmière.

\- En tant que son « oncle », je pense en avoir le droit ! s'emporta l'homme. De plus, je suis également le second médicomage de cette école et Maître de Potions. Je pense être en mesure de faire quelque chose.

\- Mais c'est qu'il est aussi emporté qu'un Gryffondor ! se moqua franchement Minerva. « Tonton » a la tête et les chevilles qui enflent !

\- Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi jeune homme ! répliqua le dragon de l'infirmerie. Vous ne pourrez rien y faire ! De plus Harry va très bien, si ce n'est qu'il a encore de lourdes carences et qu'il a un retard de croissance d'une sinistre importance… Et non, même avec les meilleures potions, il ne sera jamais bien grand. Il a gardé un appétit d'oiseau et ce sont les conséquences de dix années de maltraitance. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il prend ses potions tous les jours à son réveil et le soir avant de dormir. Et elles sont d'une qualité exceptionnelle !

\- Où se les procure-t-il ? demanda Severus refroidi.

\- De ce que je sais, ce sont des potions faites de main de maître ! La qualité est tout bonnement exceptionnelle. Je demanderai à Harry ou Salem la provenance, enfin, quand je les verrai… le nargua l'infirmière.

La discussion qui suivie fut bien plus légère. Ils discutèrent de la saison de quidditch qui débuterait dans les jours à venir.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Salem était arrivé à Durmstrang avec Vladimir. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait un pas dans l'enceinte de l'école que le directeur Igor Karkaroff les héla.

\- Messieurs, j'aurais à vous parler ! Immédiatement ! Dans mon bureau ! asséna glacialement l'homme.

Les deux garçons hochèrent simplement la tête et le suivirent dans le bureau. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et y apposa de nombreux sorts d'intimité.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre d'un confrère, Albus Dumbledore ! commença le directeur en étudiant la réaction neutre des jeunes face à lui. Il était absolument furieux d'un certain jeune homme. Un certain Salem Alarick Ori Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, si mes souvenirs sont bons… dit-il en secouant une lettre sous leur nez. Il recherche auprès de toutes les écoles magiques des informations sur cet homme. Selon lui, ses manières ont été infectes et il serait venu récupérer un de ses étudiants sans l'avoir prévenu. Il était également accompagné d'un certain Vladir Morve-quelque chose… soupira l'homme faussement contrarié.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait, Monsieur ? demanda Salem froidement.

\- Rien ! Je n'ai pas répondu à sa missive, ricana l'homme. J'imagine que vous avez vos raisons tous les deux ! Cependant j'aimerais les connaître afin de savoir comment agir face à Dumbledore…

\- Je vois, finement joué Monsieur le directeur ! s'amusa Vladimir.

\- Je n'aime pas ce vieux Dumb ! Donc tant que je peux lui faire cracher des limaces, tout me va ! rit sombrement le directeur.

\- La raison est simple. Je suis tout simplement venu récupérer mon jeune frère, Igor, pour passer le week-end avec lui afin de célébrer mon anniversaire… répondit Salem avec une pointe d'amusement.

Le visage du directeur s'était fermé en entendant le jeune Riddle-Gaunt prononcer son prénom. Pourtant son cerveau analysa les données et la construction de la phrase à une vitesse hallucinante avant de sursauter violemment.

\- Potter… C'est d'Harry Potter dont il parlait ! comprit immédiatement le plus vieux. Vous êtes le frère d'Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Voilà pourquoi notre directeur est plus malin que Dumbledore ! ricana Salem pour Vladimir qui sourit simplement. En effet ! De plus, Igor, tu sais également qui je suis, vu que tu m'as adressé un magnifique serment d'allégeance au début du week-end ! ronronna-t-il.

A ces mots, Igor Karkaroff pâlit à vue d'œil. Les garçons sourirent avec suffisance, fiers du petit effet de Salem.

\- Je constate que tu comprends très vite, Igor ! reprit l'aîné des frères Riddle. Ce que j'aime ce prénom… s'amusa Salem. « Igor »… Je me sens tout chose quand je le dis Vlad !

\- C'est ton sadisme qui ronronne de plaisir ! répondit Vladimir complice. Ce doit être une tare de famille.

\- Entre tarés, on se comprend si bien ! lui répondit son frère hilare.

Vladimir lui offrit un sourire suffisant en bombant le torse faisant rire Salem. Quand il fut calmé ce dernier reporta son attention sur son directeur qui n'avait pas bougé toujours aussi blême.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous être préjudiciable. Cependant, j'espère pouvoir compter sur ton aide, très cher Igor.

\- Bien évidemment, Mon Prince ! répondit solennellement le directeur.

\- Pas besoin de ça directeur ! Vous êtes suffisamment stressé comme ça ! le calma Salem. Je sais où Voldemort et Dumbledore vous ont emmené. Il n'est pas question que je laisse cela arriver encore une fois. Voilà pourquoi j'aurais très certainement besoin de vous pour m'aider à tenir les récalcitrants.

\- Je comprends et je vous tiendrai informer de ce qui se raconte dans les différentes sphères.

\- Parfait ! Voilà une affaire réglée ! fit Salem en se levant. Ah j'y pense pourrais-je emprunter votre cheminée ? J'ai un appel urgent à passer.

Faites donc ! intima le directeur en lui montrant la cheminée.

Salem put rapidement contacter Durkil afin de prendre des nouvelles du gobelin. Il apprit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Kyrkil. Il fut soulager de savoir que les soigneurs gobelins avaient pu sauver Kyrkil et lui remettre son bras. Son parrain lui avoua ne pas avoir cherché à le contacter afin de ne pas gâcher son moment avec son frère. Durkil savait que les deux frères se seraient précipités à la banque afin de venir aux nouvelles même si cela les priverait d'un week-end tranquille.

Durkil le remercia donc et le rassura une dernière fois sur l'état de Kyrkil qu'il saluerait de sa part. L'information des répercussions auprès de la nation gobeline fit frissonner tous les sorciers présents dans la pièce. Cependant Durkil avoua que le Haut Conseil Gobelin était furieux que Dumbledore soit encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Ils se saluèrent finalement et les deux étudiants quittèrent le bureau afin de retrouver leurs deux comparses.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Voilà deux semaines qu'Harry se coltinait les deux crétins qui lui avaient été assignés. Weasley fuyait la bibliothèque mais la stupide Granger le suivait et s'adressait à lui comme s'il était un stupide nargol inculte. Il avait du mal à empêcher ses lutins de lui refaire sa face mais il se retenait, de plus en plus difficilement certes, mais il se retenait tout de même.

Le moment de la journée qu'il préférait était l'arrivée du courrier le matin ! Depuis deux semaines, il recevait régulièrement des lettres de sa nouvelle marraine et non de la Lady. Visiblement, Malfoy junior ne supportait plus cette correspondance. Voilà pourquoi au petit déjeuner, il se leva dans la Grande Salle et lâcha fièrement.

\- Alors Pooty, on est tellement en manque d'affection qu'on échange avec les parents des autres ! Ça doit vraiment être difficile d'être un stupide orphelin ! ricana Draco Malfoy.

Toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle. On n'avait plus vu Potter s'énerver depuis l'année dernière mais tout le monde avait encore le souvenir de ses colères monumentales. Cependant Harry n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et continua la lecture de son courrier. Draco Malfoy n'était pas le genre de personnes qui supportait d'être ainsi ignoré. Il revint donc à la charge.

\- Visiblement le sauveur est aussi sourd ! C'est à se demander si le sort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui a pas grillé les neurones ! se moqua Malfoy avec ses deux gorilles.

\- La ferme la fouine ! beugla Ronald.

\- On ne t'a pas sonné la belette ! Retourne dans les jupes de ta génitrice ! Ce serait triste qu'elle fasse une nouvelle portée pour avoir perdu un petit ! répondit froidement le jeune blond.

Ronald Weasley devint rouge de rage. A côté de lui, sa sœur et Granger commençaient à s'énerver. Harry, lui, n'avait toujours pas fait cas de l'agitation autour de lui. Soudain, il leva les yeux vers Malfoy fils et sourit malicieusement. La Grande Salle observa le sourire angélique d'Harry Potter et frissonna d'anticipation. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

La seconde qui suivit fut brisée par un ricanement sinistre. Peeves fit son apparition et attrapa un pichet de jus de citrouille et le renversa sur la tête du blondinet qui hurla de rage et de consternation. A la table des professeurs les visages étaient impassibles mais les yeux pétillaient d'amusement. Ronald Weasley commença à se moquer du blond le traitant de « fouine trempée » quand il reçut un plat de bacon sur la tête. Tout à coup tous les rapaces qui attendaient des réponses se jetèrent sur lui afin de se régaler. L'esprit frappeur attrapa un plat de saucisse et se jeta sur Granger qui hurla de peur. Il emmêla les saucisses dans ses cheveux et explosa de rire. Il prit une assiette d'œufs au plat et l'envoya sur la dernière Weasley qui ne put éviter l'impact. Il disparut et réapparut derrière Dumbledore avec des concombres en salades dont il aspergea généreusement le directeur blême de rage. La voix de l'esprit frappeur s'éleva au dessus des rires des jeunes gens.

\- C'est la fête, c'est la fête ! Service garantit impec ! Plat du jour, Weasley farci sur lit de bacon et Malfoy au jus de citrouille pour hauts cons ! Salade de vieille chèvre ramollie accompagnée de ses bouchées au citron ! Dentées de castor roulées aux saucisses façon Granger pour sorcière fermière ! N'oubliez pas le dessert ! Tarte baveuse de Weasley aux œufs ! Mes respects au Chef ! hurla-t-il avant de recommencer à chante ! Y a pas de cafard, y a pas de déprime quand les assiettes sont des copines ! J'ai la côte pour jongler avec mes potes décapités ! Nous suivons les traditions de Poudlard ! Si le sanglier est fait pour être manger, la chèvre est là pour être encu…

\- Non Peeves ! Pas devant les enfants ! tonna le Baron Sanglant.

\- Oh pardon ! fit faussement désolé l'esprit frappeur avant de disparaître en emmenant avec lui les fantômes décapités dans un méchant rire magnifiquement sinistre.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux tant il riait ! Les lutins de Cournailles et les messagers de Durmstrang d'habitude fièrement posés au côté d'Harry étaient affalés sur la table des Rouge et Or en poussant des cris semblables à une crise de fous rires. Fred et Georges étaient dans le même état. A la table des enseignants, on pouvait voir les professeurs être étrangement secoués. Cependant ce fut Remus Lupin qui craqua. Il explosa de rire entre le professeur Mc Gonagall et Severus Snape. Minerva suivit et emporta Poppy avec elle dans un fou rire monumental. Cette dernière entraina les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick. Ce fut la tôlée générale ! Seule les concernés et Severus Snape ne riaient pas. Cependant ce dernier s'amusait monstrueusement. Il sortit discrètement sa baguette et prit des photos sorcières sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Après quoi, Harry se reprit et fuit de la Grande Salle avec sa nuée de messagers toujours moqueurs. Le petit brun se rendit à la volière puis fila chez Remus Lupin afin de parfaire la maîtrise de son _Patronus_ qu'il réussissait plutôt bien maintenant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain Harry sortit de la salle de cours de sortilège et soupira lourdement en se rendant à l'entraînement de quidditch. Il allait devoir supporter la présence des belettes venues surveiller son entraînement. Il en avait vraiment marre mais au moins il pourrait voler et se changer les idées. Comme prévu les deux derniers Weasley ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. Heureusement il avait pu s'amuser avec Fred et George. Les jumeaux étaient vraiment des garçons géniaux. Ils étaient peut-être des farceurs incroyables mais ils faisaient preuve d'un génie fou.

Harry se rappela de la beuglante que la matrone Weasley avait envoyée aux jumeaux pour avoir « tenté de briser l'amitié entre Ron et son meilleur ami ». C'était d'un ridicule et de plus, le directeur semblait parfaitement d'accord avec ce cinéma. Ce n'était pas difficile de trouver d'où venait cette idée. Tout cela ne faisait que renforcer la colère d'Harry à l'encontre de Ron, Ginny, leur mère et du directeur.

Il entra dans le dortoir et partit prendre une bonne douche. En ressortant il tomba sur un Ronald rouge et visiblement furieux.

\- Harry, mon pote ! Tu étais où ? On devait rentrer ensemble ! On t'a cherché partout ! beugla le Weasley.

Un sifflement sinistre se fit entendre en provenance du lit d'Harry et tous les garçons présents se figèrent d'horreur. Harry soupira en tentant de réprimer son amusement. Visiblement Dobby et Shanasssya avait décidé de le protéger à leur façon.

\- Oh mon trésor ! s'écria Harry. J'arrive mon amour ! chantonna-t-il sous les yeux effrayés de Seamus, Dean et Ron.

Il attrapa le magnifique serpent vert foncé et l'enroula autour de son cou avant de fouiller dans sa malle pour chercher quelques vêtements. Finalement il commença à siffler tout en farfouillant dans sa quête des vêtements parfaits pour une petite balade. C'était Shanasssya qui décidait de ce que devait porter Harry quand il n'avait pas cours. Il obéit sans difficulté et une fois habillé ses lutins se jetèrent sur lui pour le coiffer. Harry était mort de rire sous les insultes que lançait son familier. Le serpent jeta un sort venimeux sur la malle à l'aide de ses crochets. Elle n'avait pas loupé le regard envieux de Weasley sur les vêtements d'Harry et avait donc décidé de les protéger d'une quelconque violation.

\- Harry mon pote c'est quoi toutes ces fringues ? demanda le rouquin les yeux brillants. Depuis quand tu as d'aussi belles fringues mon vieux ?

Harry ne lui répondit pas et siffla à Lady Basilic.

\- **_Il commence vraiment à me chauffer les écailles celui-là ! Regarde le baver sur les vêtements que m'a achetés Salem. Il me donne envie de lui jeter un sort bien vicieux. Bref, allons faire un tour ma belle ! Cela nous fera du bien de faire une petite balade et puis Hagrid m'a dit qu'il t'avait attrapé une belle quantité de martres._**

\- Harry vieux, je te parle ! Et puis tu vas où d'ailleurs ? s'énerva davantage le rouquin, non content d'être ignoré.

\- Je sors faire un tour avec ma garde ! Donc tu seras inutile Weasley ! répondit froidement Harry.

Cela eut l'effet escompté car le roux recula de quelques pas. Mais comme seuls les idiots n'apprennent jamais, il revint à la charge.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de rester avec toi et de t'accompagner tout le temps ! beugla-t-il rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Je vais à l'infirmerie, j'ai trop forcé sur le balai et j'ai un peu mal aux fesses… Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre ça… Si tu veux te rendre utile tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner à l'infirmerie… Au moins tu seras peut-être utile… s'amusa Harry en voyant le rouquin blêmir avant de rougir de gêne.

En réalité, Harry allait parfaitement bien, il était juste profondément agacé et il avait besoin de calme pour apaiser ses lutins. Il ne pouvait décemment pas retenir des créatures aussi énergiques que des lutins de Cournailles en étant lui-même prêt à jeter un maléfice cuisant au roux.

\- Attends je prends Croutard et je t'accompagne ! fit l'idiot roux tout enjoué.

\- _**Quel duo de cons** _! siffla rageusement Harry à l'attention de son serpent. _**Au pire le rat devrait rester tranquille avec toi dans les parages.**_

\- _**Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit chéri, la raclure et son rat ne s'approcheront pas bien longtemps de toi !** _ siffla doucement Shanasssya. _**Avec Fumseck et Dobby nous avons un plan pour nous débarrasser des deux. Que cette sous-merde t'ait mordu se payera au centuple ! Tu peux me croire !**_

\- _**Sha ce n'était rien du tout, tu sais…** _ avoua Harry. _**La sœur de Vernon lâchait son chien sur moi quand j'étais petit. Je sais qu'elle l'avait dressé spécialement pour me mordre alors une morsure de rat ce n'est rien.**_

 _ **\- Hedwige va être folle de rage quand je lui raconterai ça !**_ s'agaça le reptile.

 _ **\- Alors ne lui dis rien !**_ ordonna Harry.

 _ **\- Même pas en rêve mon lapin !** _ siffla le basilic de façon moqueuse.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant les pitreries de son familier.

\- Harry depuis quand tu as un serpent ? demanda Ronald. Tu sais déjà que tu es fourchelangue et maintenant tu as un serpent c'est pas vraiment une bonne chose pour toi tu sais ! Les autres vont penser que tu es un futur mage noir.

Harry l'ignora royalement et continua à marcher. Etrangement personne ne semblait dérangé de voir le jeune Harry avec un magnifique serpent vert sur ses épaules. De plus il était maintenant de notoriété publique que le jeune Potter aimait les créatures magiques. Il était le seul à avoir jamais été accompagné de lutins de Cournailles. D'ailleurs ces derniers avaient une nouvelle corde à leur arc. Ils étaient dorénavant les coiffeurs d'Harry et ils avaient commencé à s'attaquer à la barbe d'Hagrid depuis la semaine précédente.

Ils croisèrent le professeur Snape qui haussa simplement un magnifique sourcil en voyant le sublime serpent d'Harry, se retenant de siffler d'admiration. Harry lui fit simplement un petit sourire de salutation. Depuis quelques temps leur relation s'améliorait pour leur plus grand bonheur.

\- Professeur ? appela soudain Harry. Vous venez à l'infirmerie récupérer la poudre d'écaille, pas vrai ?

\- En effet, Potter, cependant je ne savais pas que j'avais des comptes à vous rendre ! sourit froidement Severus.

\- Oh pardonnez-moi ! C'est simplement que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'y déposer. J'y allais justement ! répondit Harry semblant vraiment désolé.

\- Harry tu n'as pas à t'excuser auprès de ce bâtard graisseux ! grogna Ronald en défiant le professeur du regard.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Je retire 80 points à Gryffondor pour insulte envers un professeur ! Je vous donnerai également une punition à la hauteur de votre insolence ! susurra Snape.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! beugla Ronald.

\- Oh que si monsieur Weasley ! tonna une voix derrière eux. Je suis parfaitement outrée de votre comportement ! Je retire également 20 points à Gryffondor ! Je vous donne deux mois de retenue avec monsieur Rusard, Monsieur Weasley. J'écrirai également une lettre à vos parents ! claqua la voix de Minerva Mc Gonagall. D'ailleurs retournez à votre dortoir que je ne vous voie plus misérable insolent !

\- J'accompagne Harry à l'infirmerie ! se gonfla le roux pour le plus grand effarement d'Harry.

\- Je pense que le professeur Snape est tout à fait apte à le faire ! lui jeta la sorcière avant de libérer un cri de rage à peine retenu. Disparaissez ! Maintenant !

Harry, lui, regardait le rat dans les yeux mais il n'avait rien ressenti si ce n'était de la noirceur et de la fourberie. Il lui semblait que l'animal n'en était pas un. Ceci dit il se dit que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un rat. Pourtant il se promit de faire des recherches sur les différents types d'animaux dans le monde magique. Il regarda Weasley se ridiculiser mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Ce fut le cri du professeur Mc Gonagall qui le fit violemment sursauter et se figer quelques secondes. Les conséquences de douze ans de cris et de coups ne disparaissaient pas si facilement.

Minerva se gifla mentalement. Elle n'avait pas loupé la réaction d'Harry et Severus non plus, heureusement Weasley lui donnait son dos et n'avait pas vu le violent sursaut. Le basilic siffla d'une façon envoûtante et lancinante. Harry reprit pied immédiatement. Depuis l'événement avec le détraqueur, dans le train, qui l'avait forcé à revivre les pires souvenirs de sa vie, il sursautait au moindre volume trop élevé. Il siffla doucement à son basilic et ce dernier se tut immédiatement.

Une fois l'insolent partit avec Minerva, Severus posa simplement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune afin qu'il le suive. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, Harry soupira de contentement en voyant Poppy seule dans son bureau. Il toqua à la porte et lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

\- Entre mon chéri ! l'invita l'infirmière. Tu ne m'as pas l'air très en forme…

\- Un philtre de paix et ça ira bien mieux ! Ne t'inquiète pas Poppy… la rassura Harry.

\- Je te donne ça immédiatement !

D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle une fiole qu'Harry vida d'une traite en se sentant bien vite apaisé. Il resta quelques instants en silence en écoutant ses lutins qui s'étaient calmés de ne plus avoir le rouquin autour d'eux. Il soupira de contentement et ouvrit les yeux pour voir le regard inquiet de l'infirmière posé sur lui.

\- Je vais bien Poppy ! Je suis juste à deux doigts d'étrangler Weasley. Il m'agace à un point que même ma magie ne le supporte plus. Et je ne parle même pas de ces petits fous qui ne rêvent que de le suspendre au milieu d'un couloir abandonné… fit Harry en désignant ses lutins sans vraiment s'inquiéter de ses propos.

Il savait qu'il pouvait parler à Poppy. Il ne se souciait pas vraiment de son oncle. Il ne s'en fichait pas mais ne lui accordait pas encore beaucoup de crédit en termes de famille. Aussi, fut-il surpris d'entendre Severus expliquer à Poppy qu'il avait sursauté en entendant Minerva hurler sur le rouquin. Poppy pinça les lèvres sous la contrariété.

\- Harry chéri, que sais-tu de l'Occlumancie ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est une magie spécifique à l'esprit qui consiste principalement à organiser la défense de son esprit contre les intrusions mentales. Elle permet également de garder ses émotions sous contrôle en renforçant des boucliers d'Occlumancie… expliqua Harry. Cette magie permet de plonger dans son esprit et de trier ses souvenirs et de les ranger soigneusement. C'est aussi une des pratiques les plus utilisées permettant de posséder un masque impassible.

Severus était complètement soufflé. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry en connaisse autant sur un sujet qui n'était pas enseigné à Poudlard. De plus l'enfant ne semblait pas du tout régurgiter quelque chose d'inscrit dans un livre. Il semblait réfléchir à la question et faire ressortir les points essentiels à cette magie mais également en rapport avec les événements.

\- Je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que tu apprennes cette magie, mon chéri. Ça pourrait t'aider à mon avis… tenta Poppy.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas Poppy ! J'ai découvert que j'étais un Occlumens naturel ! Encore un truc bizarre qui m'arrive ! rigola Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- Un Occlumens naturel ? sursauta Severus.

\- Eh bien oui… D'ailleurs c'est en lien direct avec l'Animal Communio. Chaque créature magique avec laquelle je me lie d'amitié ou d'un lien de familier renforce mes défenses. Le seul souci est que je ne peux pas les travailler. De toutes façons vu tous les liens je pense que mes barrières sont suffisantes pour que même Dumbledore se casse les dents. Depuis sa dernière tentative, il n'a plus rien essayé. J'imagine qu'il attend un moment de faiblesse mais c'est une utopie. Apparemment quand je suis inconscient ou que je dors mes boucliers atteignent leur paroxysme, Neville les a testé. Pas vrai petits fripons ? termina Harry à l'attention des lutins qui étaient trop sages en observant une vitrine de fioles.

\- Je comprends mieux ! fit Poppy. Je dois t'avouer qu'en quelque part je suis soulagée que tu n'aies pas à travailler ça.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda Harry vraiment étonné.

\- Eh bien vois-tu pour ranger ses souvenirs, il faut les revivre et vu la façon dont les détraqueurs t'affectent, je pense que c'est une excellente chose de ne pas avoir à les revivre… expliqua Poppy.

\- Vu comme ça, effectivement… mais tous mes souvenirs sont triés et rangés. C'est le Choixpeau qui s'en occupe. Ça a toujours été son rêve de ranger des souvenirs. Selon lui c'est fascinant ! Je suis un cobaye d'exception selon lui… soupira Harry bien que très amusé. De plus j'ai également des gardiens malgré mes boucliers d'Occlumancie.

\- Des gardiens ? Voilà qui est très intéressant ! Rares sont les sorciers qui arrivent à créer des gardiens même moi je n'ai jamais réussi ! intervint Severus très intéressé.

C'est assez spécial comme concept… avoua Harry. C'est la toute dernière lubie de Salem… Prenons par exemple un esprit organisé en bibliothèque. Si normalement, il y a des livres piégés dans un esprit normal, tous mes livres sont piégés et illisibles même si on arriverait à y entrer. En fait c'est comme si tout mon esprit était sous Fidelitas et que seuls l'accord de tous les gardiens permettait d'y accéder.

\- C'est absolument fascinant ! s'émerveilla Severus, faisant ainsi rougir d'embarras son neveu. Qui sont tes gardiens ?

\- Ce n'est rien de très spécial… bégaya Harry. Les fripons trop calmes qui surveillent les vitrines de Poppy… Ah oui, à ce propos, la poudre d'écailles ! Garde ! appela Harry faisant rire Poppy..

Aussitôt tous les lutins s'étaient alignés leurs petits bras croisés sur leur poitrines et ils regardaient Harry en souriant fièrement. Poppy fit apparaître un chaudron neuf pour Severus et les lutins commencèrent à tournoyer au dessus avec les ailes sorties.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au bout d'une heure le chaudron était plein et les petits lutins très fatigués. Harry les cala sur Shanasssya qui les berça pendant qu'ils s'endormaient. Severus était vraiment émerveillé devant le don de son neveu. Il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il était époustouflant. Harry resta figé de surprise et remercia son oncle en rougissant. Soudain une insupportable voix retentit dans l'infirmerie. Harry grimaça, Poppy soupira et Severus grogna.

Poppy se leva quand même et ausculta Ronald Weasley avec la main bleuie striée de nervures émeraude formant le mot « voleur ». Elle lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé et il dit qu'on lui avait jeté un sort. Poppy appela Severus pour lui demander d'étudier la main de l'élève. Celui-ci explosa d'un rire cruel en voyant l'état de la main du « cornichon insolent ». Il lui demanda néanmoins ce qui était arrivé et le garçon expliqua qu'il avait été dans un couloir où on lui avait jeté un sort après le diner.

Severus n'y croyant pas un seul instant, lui expliqua qu'il fallait connaître les mots exacts du sort pour ainsi le lever. Donc il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Harry apparut enfin et observa le rouquin cacher sa main à sa vue. Il sourit intérieurement et prit un air inquiet.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Harry.

\- Votre ami, monsieur Weasley a été victime d'une attaque dans les couloirs, répondit laconiquement Severus.

\- Comment te sens-tu Weasley ? demanda le petit brun faussement inquiet au rouquin.

\- Je survis, sûrement un coup des Serpentard ! s'enhardit le rouquin fier d'avoir l'attention du Survivant.

\- Fais voir ta main, demanda doucement Harry.

Trop fier de se pavaner devant Harry, il lui montra sa main. Harry entendit clairement Shanasssya siffler « petit con a mordu à l'hameçon, sinistre voleur ». Harry soupira d'un air théâtral comme lui avait appris Salem.

\- Professeur, je crois être le responsable ! s'horrifia Harry.

\- Voyez-vous ça Monsieur Potter ! Expliquez-nous je vous prie ! ordonna froidement Severus, très amusé au fond de lui.

\- Eh bien, il y a un sort posé sur ma malle. Il punit toute personne n'étant pas autorisé qui tenterait d'avoir accès à son contenu… avoua piteusement Harry.

\- Quel est le contre-sort, je vous prie ? claqua la voix de Snape.

\- C'est à dire que... je ne sais pas c'est mon frère qui a posé le sort et qui connait le contre-sort ! fit sinistrement Harry. Malheureusement je ne pourrai lui demander que lorsqu'il viendra pour le match de quidditch… Je suis désolé !

\- Toujours aussi utile d'après ce que je vois ! soupira l'homme.

\- Comment c'est arrivé Weasley ? demanda Harry.

\- C'est mon rat, Croutard, il a commencé à gratter ta malle et j'ai essayé de le récupérer mais quand j'ai touché la poignée quelque chose m'a piqué… raconta le menteur.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez été attaqué dans le couloir ? demanda Snape un sourire diabolique sur le visage.

\- Ah… Euh… En fait… Euhhh… répondit de façon intelligible le menteur châtié.

\- Quelle éloquence ! intervint enfin l'infirmière. Je retire 30 points à Gryffondor pour mensonge éhonté ! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec un fieffé menteur ! Monsieur Potter, ce sort est-il mortel ou lancinant ?

\- Aucunement madame, répondit Harry en baissant la tête. Il est juste dérangeant parce que la main a tendance à briller lorsque l'on tente de la couvrir mais c'est tout.

\- Je vois ! Et bien monsieur Weasley va majestueusement assumer son acte ! Hors de mon infirmerie ! Maintenant retourner vous allonger Monsieur Potter ! ordonna le dragon de l'infirmerie.

\- Oui madame ! répondit Harry en retournant dans le bureau.

Quand le rouquin sortit tous les trois explosèrent de rire dans le bureau.

\- Poppy je ne savais pas que vous pouviez retirer des points ! s'exclama Severus.

\- Je ne pouvais pas avant ! Mais Harry m'y a autorisé ! ricana la femme. J'ai toujours voulu essayer !

\- Harry ? Mais comment ? Vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir ! fit Severus perdu.

\- Techniquement vous êtes dans NOTRE école et très honnêtement j'ai bien plus de pouvoir que le directeur ici ! En tant qu'héritier de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, je peux permettre et interdire beaucoup de choses. Je peux également dissoudre le conseil des gouverneurs de l'école. Ceci dit pour l'instant je ne vois pas de raison d'intervenir. Néanmoins s'il se passe le moindre problème mettant le directeur ou un gouverneur en scène, on ne se gênera pas pour les remercier. Cependant pousser le citron moisi dans ses retranchements pourrait être dangereux et ici au moins Poudlard peut le surveiller. Salem a décidé que je devais me concentrer sur la gestion de l'école donc je me concentre ! Voilà ! fit Harry comme un petit enfant.

\- Merlin merci, je suis donc l'employé de mon neveu ? rit Severus incrédule.

\- Exact « Tonton », mais bon malgré ton mauvais caractère tu es un prof assez intéressant. Il faudra juste revoir la pédagogie. Claquer les portes et hurler dès le départ ça détruit la noblesse du mouvement de tes robes ! Entre avec un masque impassible, regarde-les froidement ! Salue-les poliment et ensuite sourit sadiquement et là plus besoin de Goutte de Mort, ils seront tétanisés ! Et ENSUITE tu pourras hurler ! explosa de rire Harry.

\- C'est noté ! Je suivrai les ordres de mon supérieur ! explosa aussi Severus. Oh d'ailleurs vous ne devinerez jamais la dernière sur Lucius Malfoy ! ricana Severus en les emmenant dans une de ses séances potins.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Du coté de la Tour Nord, un rat courrait en silence dans les couloirs en pleine nuit. Il se dirigea vers un sombre passage et rentra dans un autre passage secret. Il se retrouva dans les appartements de Dumbledore. Le vieil homme le repéra et sortit sa baguette.

\- Ah mon ami ! Te voilà enfin ! Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Le gamin est à l'infirmerie pour la nuit… Il est donc inapprochable pour le moment.

\- Je vois ! Tu es le meilleur mon petit espion ! Heureusement que tu es là ! répondit le vieil homme.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les jours passaient et finalement Harry avait réussi à ignorer la présence de Granger et des derniers Weasley. Cependant il ne trouvait toujours pas le moindre petit instant de paix. Il avait envie de continuer à discuter avec son oncle qu'il avait découvert posséder un humour bien sympathique. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait le voir bien longtemps sans les crétins qui lui servaient de pseudo gardiens.

En rentrant dans leur salle commune, Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas de place car tous les fauteuils étaient occupés.

\- Allons dans le dortoir, on sera plus à l'aise pour jouer ! fit le rouquin.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et avisa le fauteuil où étaient installés les jumeaux en train de discuter d'une nouvelle blague sans aucun doute. Il se rapprocha d'eux et quand ils le virent, ils l'attirèrent immédiatement sur eux en passant un bras possessif autour de lui.

\- Harry ! Tu fais quoi vieux ? hurla le rouquin.

\- Je prends mon cinquième câlin du soir ça se voit, non ? répondit froidement Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu restes avec eux ? Et puis si tu veux tant un câlin Ginny peut t'en donner ! De toute façon les câlins c'est vraiment minable c'est un truc pour les gosses ! s'énerva le roux.

\- Tu me fatigues Weasley ! s'agaça Harry.

\- Tu viens Harry, on a un truc à te montrer ! firent les jumeaux impatients.

\- Cool ! s'amusa Harry devant la mine furieuse du dernier des Weasley.

Ils emmenèrent Harry dans leur dortoir où le dernier rouquin de la fratrie fut éjecté par la magie du château. Les jumeaux lui sortirent un vieux parchemin et le portèrent de façon solennelle.

\- Notre très cher Harry… commença Gred.

\- …nous avons l'immense honneur…continua Forge.

\- …de te présenter notre petit bijou… reprit Gred.

\- …le secret le mieux gardé de Poudlard ! termina Forge.

\- Voici la carte des Maraudeurs ! firent-ils en chœur.

\- C'est donc vous qui l'aviez ! s'amusa Harry.

\- Quoi ? Tu la connaissais déjà ?! demanda George choqué.

\- Mais comment ? demanda à son tour Fred en voyant Harry acquiescer.

\- L'un des maraudeurs n'est autre que James Potter alias Cornedrue ! rit franchement le petit brun. De plus Lunard est mon parrain !

\- Sirius Black ? firent les jumeaux en chœur.

\- Non lui c'est Patmol ! leur expliqua Harry. Je parle de Remus Lupin.

\- Harry tu es définitivement notre dieu ! s'écria George.

\- Voilà bien cinq ans que nous cherchons leur identité ! renchérit Fred.

\- Donc cette carte t'appartient de plein droit… réfléchit rapidement George.

\- Dis, on pourra te l'emprunter parfois ? demanda Fred.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Forge et Gred ! fit Harry en se laissant tomber sur l'un de leur lit. Je ne pense pas l'utiliser tout le temps et je serai ravi que vous l'utilisiez aussi souvent que bon vous semble les jumeaux !

\- Harry !...

\- … Petit Harry chéri !

\- Merlin, que nous t'aimons ! s'écrièrent-t-ils ensemble.

\- Moi aussi je vous adore ! rit Harry qui fut prit en sandwich par l'étreinte jumelée.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry était installé sur son lit. Il regardait la plus grande création des Maraudeurs. Au moins maintenant Harry savait qu'il possédait un moyen sûr de fuir la surveillance de Dumbledore, Granger et des abominables Weasley. Il avait connu l'existence de la Carte par le biais de son géniteur, James. Toutefois ce fut par Remus qu'il avait appris son fonctionnement. Il sourit mentalement en se disant que finalement Remus était vraiment quelqu'un de bien et qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Il ne connaissait pas encore Sirius Black mais de ce qu'il avait appris de James, il n'était pas la personne la plus fine et la plus aimable au monde.

Il avait religieusement écouté les blagues de la bande de farceurs, sous le regard lourd de reproches de sa mère, et avait remarqué qu'il s'en prenait surtout aux parias de l'école soit les Serpentard. De plus, Remus lui avait avoué que la cible favorite du groupe était du quatuor n'était autre que Severus Snape, son nouvel oncle. Remus lui avait notamment exprimé sa crainte à l'époque, être rejeté et délaissé par rapport à son statut de loup-garou.

A cause de cela, le lycanthrope n'avait jamais osé se dresser face à ses amis pour les arrêter mais avait toujours tenté d'amoindrir les choses jusqu'au soir où il avait failli tuer Severus sous sa forme lupine. Depuis ce jour sa plus grande crainte avait été non plus que son statut soit révélé mais bel et bien de perdre le contrôle lors de la pleine lune et de commettre l'irréparable. Harry avait également compris que son géniteur avait finalement suspecté le loup-garou d'être le traître. C'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas pris comme gardien de secret.

Harry soupira en regardant la Carte. Pour lui elle ne représentait qu'un sinistre héritage. Il s'agissait là d'une prouesse magique, certes, mais elle avait été le moyen de tourmenter et de briser quelqu'un. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'était d'être la proie de pareilles attentions. Au moins avec les jumeaux la Carte des Maraudeurs n'avait jamais été utilisé pour nuire.

Il est vrai qu'ils étaient des farceurs invétérés mais ils amusaient tout le monde. Ils ne recherchaient pas à prendre une Maison pour cible ou encore une personne. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les premiers à tester leurs propres inventions. Harry remarqua qu'il était le seul de l'école à ne jamais avoir été touché par leurs blagues. En fait, ils avaient toujours gardé un œil sur lui sans que ce soit pour son nom. Un peu comme s'ils s'étaient toujours doutés de quelque chose de sombre le concernant. Ils étaient même venus le sauver quand il avait été enfermé dans sa chambre-prison avec les barreaux à la fenêtre.

Harry soupira de nouveau. De toute façon sa vie avait bien changé depuis cette époque et pour rien au monde il ne voudrait revenir en arrière. Il avait un grand frère complètement fou mais qui était son héros, un grand frère vampire complètement gaga et méga câlin, un parrain loup-garou drogué au chocolat, une marraine qui avait trop la classe, un oncle glacial qui était un accroc aux potins et aux potions, une tante accroc à tout ce qui traitait de la magie et qui rêvait de devenir une sorcière, une sorte de grand-mère dragon qui était terrifiante dès qu'il s'agissait de sa santé, un elfe de maison fanatique de même qu'un hippogriffe qui s'enfuyait des écuries pour venir le saluer dès que le petit brun aux yeux émeraude se rendait dans le parc. Il avait également une chouette qui le traitait comme son poussin et qui terrifiait les détraqueurs, un basilic millénaire qui l'enguirlandait dès qu'il ne mangeait pas suffisamment le matin et qui jouait les professeurs de mode, un phénix qui avait appartenu à son ancêtre et qui possédait le langage le plus fleuri qu'il connaisse, un artefact magique qui lui racontait des histoires à dormir debout sur les fondateurs et une douzaine de lutins qui s'essayaient à la coiffure en l'utilisant comme cobaye, des amis fantastiques et un, peut-être, père qui avait été rendu fou à lier avec une tendance mégalomane qui était il ne savait trop où. En somme, il adorait sa nouvelle vie.

D'ailleurs, le souvenir qu'il avait utilisé pour lancer son premier Patronus avait été sa rencontre avec son héros. Par ailleurs maintenant il utilisait le souvenir du moment où il était devenu officiellement le frère de Salem devant la Magie comme source pour invoquer son Patronus et c'était sa plus grande fierté. Il avait réussi à maîtriser un sort extrêmement avancé en à peine deux mois. Il ricana en se promettant de le montrer à son frère quand il viendrait voir son premier match de quidditch.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans Poudlard, quelque part vers l'infirmerie, Severus Snape avait fini de livrer la commande de potions que lui avait passée Poppy. Il était extrêmement fier de ses nouvelles potions. Grâce à son neveu, la qualité de son travail avait incommensurablement augmenté. Il aurait pu en sauter de joie s'il n'avait pas été lui-même. Il allait prendre les escaliers en direction des cachots quand il tomba nez à nez avec Remus Lupin. Son expression se durcit et ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement.

\- Bonsoir Severus, est-ce que je pourrais te parler de quelque chose s'il te plaît ? débuta le lycanthrope.

\- Lupin, le salua froidement Severus. Je suis occupé, pas comme certains ici, donc ne me fais pas perdre mon précieux temps !

\- Cela concerne notre supérieur, fit Remus tout de même amusé en voyant les yeux du Maître des Potions s'ouvrir.

\- Je te suis ! fit simplement le sinistre professeur.

Remus amena Severus dans sa classe et apposa une quantité incroyable de sorts. Finalement il lui expliqua qu'il avait reçu l'ordre d'Harry de mettre les choses au clair entre eux et avoua que lui-même en avait vraiment besoin. Severus resta stoïque et arqua simplement un magnifique sourcil avec une mine pleine de dédain. Le loup-garou soupira et reconnut qu'Harry connaissait vraiment bien l'homme. Il suivrait donc le plan que ce dernier avait établi. Il se plaça devant une étrange armoire qui commença à bouger comme si quelque chose se débattait pour en sortir. Il intima au potionniste de reculer et de se positionner près de la porte. Le sorcier obtempéra de mauvaise grâce.

D'un habile mouvement de baguette, Lupin libéra la créature de l'armoire. Dès que ce fut fait, un ciel nocturne apparut et des nuages s'écartèrent pour laisser apparaître une lune ronde et pleine. A ce moment-ci Snape leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant intérieurement de Lupin et de ses jérémiades. Pourtant l'instant d'après un décor se manifesta et on put distinguer un loup-garou d'une taille conséquente. Soudain, une silhouette prit place au centre du tableau, et au sol devant le loup-garou reposait désormais le corps sans vie d'un étudiant d'environ une quinzaine d'années.

Severus écarquilla les yeux en se reconnaissant durant sa cinquième année. Remus se tourna pour lui faire complètement face. Puis, reprenant sa place face au tableau, il lança un retentissant « Ridikulus » et aussitôt le corps ensanglanté au sol attrapa un gros journal qu'il enroula avant de chasser le loup-garou dans l'armoire avant de disparaître également.

Faisant de nouveau face à Severus qui était livide et semblait prêt à s'évanouir, Remus prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C'est ma plus grande peur Severus ! prononça-t-il peu sûr de lui.

Il connaissait les capacités de Severus et savait qu'il comprendrait qu'il s'agissait d'un épouvantard. Vu le choc qui se lisait sur le visage de l'homme ténébreux, il était sûr qu'il avait compris.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner cette nuit et si je t'avais tué ou pire mordu, je n'aurais pas été bien loin derrière toi… avoua Remus.

Severus était scié. Il ne savait comment réagir. Lupin l'avait renvoyé dans son plus terrible souvenir. Toutefois le plus étrange était qu'ils partageaient tous deux cet événement comme le plus terrible de leur vie.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Severus, prononça difficilement Remus. Je suis désolé pour les blagues, pour les insultes, pour ma lâcheté face aux autres, pour mon manque de courage. Je suis tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi Severus ! S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi ! se brisa la voix de Remus en se tenant face au susnommé.

\- Lupin… prononça Severus complètement déboussolé. Calme-toi, un peu ! C'est indécent ! Par Merlin, calme-toi immédiatement stupide loup ! ordonna Severus.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé ! s'excusa de plus belle Remus.

\- C'est bon Lupin, c'est bon ! le calma Severus totalement paniqué au fond de lui.

Severus ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était totalement perdu dans ses émotions et dans ses pensées.

\- Ça ne va pas disparaître du jour au lendemain mais ça ira ! finit-il par soupirer.

\- Je ne veux pas juste qu'on ait une entente cordiale Severus ! Je veux qu'on s'entende bien ! Je veux qu'on se donne une chance de devenir de véritables amis ! Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit mais s'il te plaît donne-moi une chance ! pleurnicha Remus.

\- Par Merlin, ça fait trop Poufsouffle pour ma santé mentale ! Lupin continue comme ça et je te jette un sort ! grogna Severus.

\- D'accord Severus ! ricana Remus avant d'exploser d'un rire franc.

\- Morgane, il est devenu fou ! s'exclama le brun.

\- Non mais reconnais que James doit se retourner dans sa tombe ! rit davantage Remus.

\- Je payerai cher pour voir sa tête s'il te voyait ! ricana le potionniste.

\- Oui et bien moi aussi ! fit Remus choquant Severus. Ecoute Severus, tu fais parti de ma meute, mon loup te reconnaît comme l'oncle de son louveteau alors fais-toi une raison ! Dorénavant, je vous protégerai, toi et les membres de ma meute ! Je le jure sur ma magie !

Un épais fil doré sortit de la poitrine de Remus Lupin et plongea du côté de son cœur.

\- Et bien je ne peux que te croire Lupin ! soupira Severus.

\- Essaie de m'appeler par mon prénom au moins une fois ! demanda Remus très amusé.

\- Et pourquoi pas une danse d'hippogriffes ! éructa Severus.

\- Harry apprécierait très certainement ! se moqua Remus.

\- Quant à lui attends que je l'attrape ! Je reconnais bien l'œuvre de ce serpent ! murmura sombrement Severus.

\- Ne fais ta sale tête ! Tu l'adores, ton neveu ! explosa de rire Remus.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voili ! V** **oilou** **!**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Alors ? Alors ? Vous en avez pensé** **quoi ?**

 **J'attends vos retours et vos réponses !**

 **Et n'oubliez pas de me dire si vous voulez les bonus !**

 **Je vous aime mes lutins** **!**

 **En attendant je souhaite à tout un chacun une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous trouvera en pleine forme !**

 **Je n'y crois pas on a dépassé les 100 reviews !**

 **Wow ! Les gens je ne sais que vous dire…** **Je vous aime !**

 **Merci à tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fanfiction, qui l'ajoutent en favoris, qui m'envoient des messages pour me motiver ou simplement pour me poser une question ! Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout !**

 **Je ne vous oublie pas les Guests ( _Aya31, Barbara, Visiteuse, Morane, Guest, marie, cathy_ et tous les autres)**

 **Allez la suite est lancée ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Harry est à JKR et le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 11 : Lumières et Foudres**

Les rideaux tirés et verrouillés, Harry était allongé sur son lit. Il discutait avec Fumseck et Shanasssya. Dumbledore s'étant absenté pour la soirée, le jeune sorcier en profitait donc pour passer un peu de temps avec son phénix. Savoir que le bel oiseau devait rester près du vieux citronné pour l'espionner agaçait et inquiétait le petit brun. Il voulait pouvoir passer beaucoup plus de temps avec son dictionnaire fleuri. Malheureusement, depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé affublé de la présence de la belette et du castor, il ne le voyait presque plus. De ce fait le petit brun avait souvent une mine contrariée durant la journée.

Aussi le lendemain serait le premier match de quidditch de l'année, il était habité par une certaine tension.

\- Non mais honnêtement Fumseck, même Shanasssya rêve le soir de se faire le rat et le maître… rouspéta Harry.

\- Non ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! ricana l'oiseau chanteur.

\- Puisque je te le dis ! Son ignoble rat a encore tenté de monter sur ma malle ! Dobby a dû l'ensorceler ! Et malgré cela je les ai surpris à tenter de lever les enchantements dessus ! s'indigna le brun.

\- Ils n'ont donc aucune manière ? cracha l'oiseau de feu. Je savais que tu ne le supportais déjà pas auparavant mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que tu le détestes…

\- Ne te moque pas le poulet ! siffla dangereusement le basilic. Le gamin passe son temps à loucher sur les vêtements d'Harry, il le harcèle pour savoir qui est Salem. La dernière fois, je l'ai surpris en train d'échafauder un minable plan pour droguer Harry pour obtenir des réponses ! Il en parlait avec le castor sang de bourbe ! siffla le serpent comme si en parler la souillait.

\- Normalement aucun animal ne devrait supporter ta présence sauf les autres familiers de notre cher petit maître… réfléchit Fumseck. C'est vrai que je te taquine souvent mais c'est parce que tu as de la répartie mais sinon un animal qui tente de fouiller dans ton nid c'est insensé voire même suicidaire !

\- En parlant de ça, je m'interrogeais sur les différents types d'animaux et créatures avec lesquelles je ne pouvais pas établir de contact mais je n'ai rien trouvé ! bouda Harry. Parce qu'honnêtement, ce rat m'insupporte au plus au point !

\- Toi et tes recherches ! Un véritable rat de bibliothèque ! se moqua l'oiseau.

Il reçut un violent coup de queue du serpent et perdit quelques plumes au passage. La conversation peu intéressante continua encore une bonne heure avant qu'Harry ne tombe de sommeil.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le jour se leva sur un temps affreux. Pour le premier match de la saison scolaire, il pleuvait averse et Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, était particulièrement sur les nerfs. Pour ouvrir le bal, leurs opposants n'étaient autres que les Vert et Argent. Autant dire que la pression était à son paroxysme chez les Rouge et Or. Harry, lui, était excité comme une puce ! Salem lui avait annoncé au matin qu'il viendrait le voir jouer avec Vladimir mais également Sergei. De plus, après le petit-déjeuner, Severus était venu lui souhaiter bonne chance et lui avait demandé de faire un petit tour devant les gradins où seraient les Serpentard. Il avait donc donné sa parole qu'il ferait son petit tour de salutation.

Le professeur Bibine siffla le coup d'envoi et les équipes prirent leur envol. Harry décolla le dernier et s'envola aussitôt et avant de foncer pour saluer les différentes Maisons de l'école. Arrivé devant Gryffondor, il ignora Dumbledore et offrit son plus beau sourire à ses frères et Sergei qui étaient à côté de Remus et du professeur Mc Gonagall. Cette dernière lui répondit avec entrain.

Harry pivota le manche de son balai et s'élança du côté des Serpentard. Il salua les étudiants et les professeurs. Son regard se figea subitement. Devant lui se tenait dans toute sa grâce, Narcissa Malfoy accompagnée de son époux. Il salua poliment l'homme et fit une magnifique figure sur son balai pour saluer sa marraine qui inclina légèrement la tête avec un fin sourire. Lucius Malfoy avait la mine fermée mais les yeux de Narcissa suffisaient à illuminer le mauvais temps.

Les balles furent libérées et le Vif d'or s'élança comme un fou disparaissant des regards. Face à lui, le port hautain, vint se positionner Draco Malfoy. Cependant Harry l'ignora et continua de rechercher la petite boule dorée.

\- Alors le binoclard prêt à se ridiculiser devant tout le monde ? ricana Malfoy junior.

Harry vola plus loin en arrangeant sa capuche pour éviter d'être trop dérangé par la pluie. La pluie et le vent fouettaient son visage mais il se sentait si heureux qu'il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se concentrait donc sur la recherche du Vif d'or. Il virevoltait entre les Cognards et les autres joueurs. Inconscient de l'image exceptionnelle qu'il offrait sur son balai, Harry en émerveillait plus d'un. Salem, Vladimir et Sergei étaient tout bonnement bouche bée devant le talent d'Harry. Ils avaient à cet instant la même pensée. Harry méritait parfaitement son surnom de petit ange. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec le ciel. Pourtant ils avaient l'habitude de voir Viktor voler mais ce dernier ne possédait pas cette grâce qui animait Harry quand il était dans les airs.

Soudain, un éclair doré entra dans le champ de vision de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor. Il s'élança à sa poursuite. Il partit comme une fusée sous les hurlements de tout le stade. Malfoy le suivit n'ayant pas encore repéré l'objet de sa convoitise. Le Vif d'or prit de l'altitude et les attrapeurs le suivirent sans hésitations.

Tout à coup l'air se refroidit considérablement. Du gel commença à apparaître sur les balais. Harry fit immédiatement un piqué afin de s'éloigner. Elle avait reconnu sans mal la présence des détraqueurs. Ce ne pouvait être que ça, comme la fois dans le train. Malfoy le suivit mais soudain à deux cent mètres au dessus du stade, une dizaine de détraqueurs apparurent. Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire la moindre manœuvre de nombreux autres se rapprochèrent. Sans s'en rendre compte, les attrapeurs se retrouvèrent face à une centaine de détraqueurs qui commencèrent à les encercler. Malfoy accéléra en chute libre mais ne parvint à les éviter qu'en remontant. Harry se retrouva prit au piège au milieu de tous les détraqueurs.

Dans le stade, les hurlements de joie avaient laissé place à des cris d'effroi. Il y eut un immense coup de tonnerre puis ce fut le calme plat comme si le vent lui-même était tombé. Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, suivit d'un retentissant coup de tonnerre. Harry prit une profonde inspiration et souffla doucement. Il était encerclé et les détraqueurs semblaient jouir de cet instant. Tout à coup, un détraqueur s'élança sur Harry.

\- Expecto Patronum ! hurla Harry en dégainant sa baguette.

Aussitôt une immense boule argentée se forma devant lui, repoussant légèrement les sinistres gardiens. Quelques secondes plus tard la boule s'allongea et un gigantesque serpent ailé prit forme. Après quoi on distingua une tête d'oiseau puis deux pattes en plus. Toute la foule était soufflée tant par l'apparition du Patronus que par les vagues de magie pure qui se libéraient de l'invocation.

\- Un Occamy ! raisonna la puissante voix d'Hagrid. Par Merlin, son Patronus est un Occamy !

Harry repoussa la centaine de détraqueurs d'un coup et tenta de redescendre du terrain. Au même moment le Vif d'or lui fonça dessus et grâce à ses réflexes, il réussit à le réceptionner. Un cognard tenta de le frapper et il ne put l'éviter que grâce à l'adrénaline. Malheureusement, la balle furieuse heurta de plein fouet le balai de Malfoy junior qui n'était pas loin de lui. Harry eut tout juste le temps de contrôler son balai et d'attraper le bras de Malfoy avant qu'il ne chute. Etant trop lourds, ils ne purent éviter l'impact avec un mur malgré le bouclier qu'invoqua Harry. Son balai se brisa sous le choc et ils tombèrent. Tandis que Malfoy atterrissait sur son postérieur, Harry s'écrasa au pied des gradins sur une poutre.

\- Regardez dans la main d'Harry ! hurla Lee Jordan, le commentateur. Le Vif d'or ! Gryffondor a remporté ce match magistral !

Les élèves firent une magnifique ovation à l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Cependant l'équipe était pétrifiée. Harry était toujours au sol et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Les jumeaux Weasley s'élancèrent vers Harry. Poppy Pomfresh se rendit directement sur le terrain et commença à s'affairer autour de son petit ange.

Salem était livide et Vladimir n'en menait pas large. Quant à Narcissa, une sombre angoisse s'emparait d'elle. Masque ou pas, elle ne pouvait contenir le tremblement de ses mains. Severus s'était immédiatement levé pour se rendre auprès de son neveu sous le regard chargé de dégoût de Lucius Malfoy. Harry semblait entier mais il était certain que la rencontre avec la poutre avait dû être terrible pour son petit corps.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Ce ne fut que cinq heures plus tard qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux dans l'infirmerie. Il grogna en se rappelant des événements. A l'instant même, une main chaude vint se poser sur son front. Il savoura la caresse et les vagues de magies qui s'en échappaient avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il cligna des yeux en tombant dans un regard vert forêt humide.

\- Sal ! murmura difficilement Harry.

\- Tu m'as fait peur mon ange ! répondit doucement Salem.

\- Désolé, mais il allait se tuer… fit piteusement le petit brun les larmes aux yeux ; il avait l'impression de s'être ridiculisé devant son frère.

- _ **Je suis tellement fier de toi mon petit serpent !**_ siffla l'aîné. _**Tellement fier, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Ton Patronus était absolument divin et tu es tellement magnifique sur un balai et en plus tu as sauvé la vie de cet idiot de Malfoy.**_

\- Je voulais te le montrer mais pas comme ça… soupira Harry les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu as subjugué tout le stade ! sourit Salem. Allez viens là mon trésor ! lui fit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin et se jeta dans l'étreinte puissante de son frère qui lui caressait les cheveux. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme cela.

Ce fut dans cette position que Remus, Severus et Poppy les trouvèrent. Salem leur sourit et ils le lui rendirent. Harry se dégagea et observa la mine soulagée de chacun.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, grimaça-t-il.

\- On a vraiment eu peur quand on a vu que tu ne respirais plus, mais c'était dû au choc qui t'a littéralement coupé le souffle, lui sourit Severus pour la première fois. Refais-moi une telle peur et je te transforme en ingrédients pour potions.

\- Je ferai plus attention, promis ! sourit le petit brun.

\- Tu vas devoir passer ton week-end ici ! annonça doucement Salem.

\- Il est hors de question que tu sortes de ce lit avant mercredi ! ordonna Poppy.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? fit Harry étonné.

\- Ta rate a bien failli exploser… fit Salem le regard dur mais pourtant inquiet. Tu me promets de suivre toutes les indications de Poppy ? Sinon je ne pourrais pas repartir l'esprit tranquille. D'accord ?

\- Chef ! Oui chef ! Je serai sage comme une image et je suivrai ses consignes à la lettre ! Promis ! abdiqua le plus jeune.

\- C'est très bien ! fit enfin Remus.

\- Où sont Vlad et Sergei ? demanda le jeune sorcier en scrutant l'infirmerie.

\- Avec Narcissa, répondit Severus. Elle est folle de rage que des détraqueurs aient pu approcher l'école de si près. Draco n'a rien donc Lucius s'en fichait mais devant la fureur de Narcissa, il est parti dire deux mots au ministre.

\- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas lequel des deux était le plus intenable entre elle et Vladimir…soupira Salem.

\- Tu peux parler ! sourit Remus. Tu n'étais pas mieux ! Entre le sortilège que tu as balancé sur les détraqueurs, je me demande bien lequel était le plus furieux...

\- Je les avais prévenus ! cingla Salem d'une voix polaire.

\- Remus, peux-tu aller annoncer aux autres que la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ? demanda Severus sans réellement y prêter attention.

\- D'accord, Severus, fit le loup-garou en appuyant sur le prénom du maître de potions.

Harry sourit et se cala davantage contre le torse puissant de Salem. Ce dernier caressait les cheveux de son jeune frère d'une main distraite. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant apparaître deux chevelures blondes non désirées. Un grondement peu audible sortit de la gorge de Remus. Cependant Harry et Salem l'entendirent parfaitement. Pensant qu'il s'agissait du fait d'avoir un vampire dans les parages, Harry se redressa et avisa les nouveaux arrivants. Il vit Malfoy père et fils et son visage se ferma en une seconde.

\- Et bien Monsieur Potter, enfin réveillé ! se moqua Lucius Malfoy.

\- Saint Potter se fait remarquer comme à son habitude… lui répondit son fils.

Un claquement de langue agacé retentit derrière les deux Malfoy, les faisant se retourner. Ils découvrirent le visage de Narcissa, habituellement magnifique, légèrement déformé par la contrariété.

\- Je vous prierais de cesser ceci immédiatement messieurs ! claqua la voix de Narcissa, faisant son époux hausser un pâle et délicat sourcil autant surpris que sceptique.

Il savait qu'il n'était jamais bon de contrarier la Lady mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'avait trouvé bien soucieuse de l'état du gamin Potter mais il avait mis cela sur le compte de la présence des détraqueurs dans l'enceinte de l'école. Visiblement c'était autre chose. Cependant aussi puissant qu'il soit, il n'avait aucune envie de s'attirer les foudres de sa chère épouse. C'était une Black avant tout. Les femmes de cette famille étaient connues pour posséder une puissance magique et un caractère incroyables. Cela, il ne le savait que trop bien.

\- Seigneur Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, je suis profondément navrée de cette entrée. Je vous prie de ne prendre aucunement ombrage du comportement des plus déplacés de mon époux et de mon fils ! annonça la Pâle Lady à l'attention de Salem en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Celui-ci hocha simplement la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre. Il décida d'ignorer les deux crétins Malfoy. Il s'occuperait d'eux plus tard.

\- Vous n'êtes nullement fautive Narcissa, je ne vous en voudrais donc aucunement… répondit Salem d'une voix polaire. Cependant sachez que ces insultes auront leurs conséquences !

\- Il est absolument intolérable qu'un tel comportement soit manifesté alors que la vie de votre descendance a été sauvée grâce à la bonté de notre frère ! gronda la voix de Vladimir.

Ce n'était plus les grands frères gagas qui faisaient face à la famille Malfoy mais bien le Prince de Moldavie et le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lord Malfoy manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en ressentant le crépitement de la magie des deux jeunes hommes qui venaient de parler. Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour sa marraine et lui offrit un doux sourire gêné.

\- S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose cela vous aurait hautement peiné et cela n'aurait été que trop regrettable ! sourit finement Harry à l'attention de la Lady.

Tout le monde observait cet étrange échange. Sergei ne semblait pas mal à l'aise, juste extérieur à la situation. Quant à Severus, il avait une mine fermée bien qu'il rageait au fond de lui face à la bêtise de son neveu. Poppy était admirative face au comportement de son petit ange, tout comme Remus. Aucun des deux ne l'avait jamais vu avec une telle prestance, même sur un lit d'infirmerie…

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'un étranger peut bien savoir de ces choses-là ! lâcha Lucius Malfoy à l'attention de Vladimir.

Celui-ci sourit vaguement. Narcissa étouffa un juron d'indignation, tandis que Poppy, Severus, Remus et Sergei retenaient leur souffle. S'il était une chose qu'il ne fallait jamais, mais au grand jamais, faire était d'insulter le rang de Vladimir. Ils l'avaient appris de la bouche même d'Harry. Cependant tout le monde sursauta en entendant les voix de Salem et d'Harry. Elles étaient tranchantes et d'une froideur extrême. On y ressentait tout le venin et la colère présents.

\- Je vous interdis de vous adresser à notre frère de la sorte Malfoy ! claquèrent les frères Riddle-Potter-Gaunt.

Chaque mot avait été articulé avec froideur et fureur. Les garçons ressemblaient à deux serpents prêts à fondre sur leurs proies.

\- Frère ? ricana Draco Malfoy pour sa plus grande bêtise.

Soudain un serpent dressa sa tête au dessus du lit de l'infirmerie et siffla avec une telle véhémence qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être fourchelangue pour comprendre le danger. Salem siffla quelque chose à Shanasssya sous sa forme plus grande que d'habitude et le serpent se calma en allant s'enrouler autour de la main tendue de Vladimir.

\- Je ne vous présente donc pas le prince de Moldavie, parent des Seigneurs Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, mon cher ! renifla ironiquement la Pâle Lady. Mes excuses Messeigneurs ! La raison de ma visite est que Moi, Lady Narcissa Malfoy suis venue vous reconnaître, Seigneur Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, deux dettes de vie pour avoir sauvé la vie de mon idiot de fils, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Non pas une, mais bien par deux fois, vous lui avez sauvé la vie depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ce faisant, je ne peux que vous en remercier comme il se doit. Vous avez mon éternelle gratitude !

\- J'accepte donc votre gratitude, Lady Malfoy ! répondit solennellement le petit brun.

\- Appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous en prie ! sourit Narcissa, choquant ainsi son mari et son fils.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez simplement Harry, sourit chaleureusement celui-ci.

\- C'est d'accord Harry ! offrit-elle à son tour avec un sourire tendre. Seigneur Salem, Seigneur Vladimir, vous avez là un bien charmant frère ! s'extasia la femme faisant les susnommés sourire avec suffisance. Sur ces entrefaites, je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement Harry ! Attendez-vous à recevoir mon hibou ! Je prendrai de vos nouvelles. Cela ne dérange pas, j'espère ? demanda-t-elle à l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Aucunement Milady ! répondit Salem.

\- Fort bien ! s'exclama la sorcière. Madame, Messieurs, je vous souhaite une excellente fin de journée !

Sur ce, elle salua tout le monde d'un élégant geste de tête et sortit de l'infirmerie la démarche souple et le port altier.

Draco était furieux que sa mère lui reconnaisse deux fichues dettes de vie à cet orphelin de Potter. Cependant le père nageait entre incrédulité et rage. Il regarda son épouse sortir et se tourna vers les frères pour les toiser. Cependant, il fut arrêté par la voix de l'ainé, le dénommé Salem.

\- Lucius Malfoy ! J'aurais deux mots à vous dire ! claqua-t-il. Poppy puis-je emprunter ton bureau, s'il te plaît ? demanda Salem avec un sourire poli.

\- Bien évidemment mon chéri ! Je reste avec Harry pour l'instant ! lui répondit la médicomage. Monsieur Malfoy, n'étant pas blessé je pense que vous n'avez rien à faire à l'infirmerie donc je prierais de bien vouloir en sortir ! lâcha-t-elle à l'intention de Draco.

\- Lucius, Severus, veuillez me suivre ! ordonna simplement Salem.

\- Salem, ne sois pas trop dur ! Il serait problématique qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout… soupira Harry.

\- Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir mon ange ! Au pire nous avons deux des meilleurs médicomages sous la main ! ricana l'aîné.

Harry lâcha un soupir amusé et se reporta son attention sur Sergei et Vladimir. Il les observa quelques secondes attendant que son frère disparaisse.

\- Bonjour Faucon ! s'exclama soudain Harry une fois que les Malfoy eurent disparus.

\- Hey Harfang ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir enfin ! ricana l'héritier Novaroff.

\- A moi aussi ! On s'est souvent parlé mais jamais encore rencontré !

\- Oui c'est vrai ! En tout cas félicitations pour ce match magnifique. Tu étais absolument divin sur ton balais, dommage qu'il n'en reste plus rien…

\- Plus rien ? Le balai ! Je l'avais oublié ! s'exclama Harry. C'était un cadeau de ma directrice de Maison…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! le calma rapidement Poppy. Minerva ne t'en veux pas une seule seconde ! De plus, elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que son précieux petit lion a fait honneur à sa Maison. Figure-toi que même Severus a donné cent points à Gryffondor pour avoir sauvé un Serpentard !

\- Il a fait ça ?! s'exclama le petit incrédule.

\- Et comment qu'il l'a fait ! Tu aurait vu la tête du citronné ! Il n'en revenait pas ! se moqua Remus.

Harry rit un bon coup avant qu'une quinte de toux ne le force à se calmer. Il remarqua finalement la mine fermée de Vladimir. Il avait les traits tirés, il semblait furieux et cela inquiétait Harry. Il avait bien vu que depuis son entrée, son expression était froide et distante.

\- Vlad ? appela Harry.

\- Petit Prince ? répondit simplement Vladimir.

\- Viens là ! dit Harry en tapotant le matelas.

Vladimir obtempéra immédiatement et Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il se retrouva soudain face à un regard abyssal. C'était le vampire qui était face à lui. Une étrange aura funèbre sortait de Vladimir à ce moment-là. Tout le monde se raidit dans la pièce sauf Harry. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je vais bien ! Je te promets que je ne fais pas semblant ! Tu sais que mon parrain m'entraîne à exécuter le Patronus depuis la rentrée. C'est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à faire face à autant de détraqueurs… Mais je savais que vous étiez avec moi, donc je ne pouvais que réussir. Et puis si je suis trop fatigué, Poppy me surveillera et Severus me noiera de potions infectes ! ricana Harry amusé à cette pensée. Alors détends-toi ! Tu n'y es pour rien, c'est la faute des détraqueurs et de leur idiot de ministre !

Pendant qu'Harry faisait son petit monologue, on put voir le visage de Vladimir se détendre doucement. Grâce à son don, Harry savait pertinemment ce que ressentait le prince moldave. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Harry. Cela le mettait dans une rage sombre. Les mots d'Harry l'apaisèrent davantage que tous les philtres de paix. Il sourit finalement et posa sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et le ramena contre lui. Le petit brun savait que les vampires étaient très protecteurs et encore plus quand il était question de la sécurité de leur famille. Aussi, se laissa-t-il faire tout en souriant. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce que l'on s'inquiète autant pour lui, pourtant il avait envie de pleurer tant son cœur était gonflé de bonheur. Il leva finalement des yeux humides et observa la pièce. Tout le monde le regardait avec un regard inquiet, seul Sergei lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire en coin. Harry leur sourit simplement et leur dit qu'il les aimait plus que tout. Il avait enfin une famille. Salem sortit à ce moment-là, il eut un sourire éblouissant devant le tableau de ses deux frères qui s'étreignaient.

Finalement, il fut temps pour les garçons de rentrer et Remus les raccompagna jusqu'au parc. Poppy partit s'affairer dans les réserves et mettre de l'ordre dans ses dossiers. En réalité, elle voulait simplement permettre à Harry et Severus de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Il régnait un silence calme et apaisant dans l'infirmerie depuis quelques minutes quand, soudain, Harry s'adressa au potionniste.

\- Oncle Sev, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander… fit Harry gêné.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda calmement ledit Sev.

\- Parfois, quand je réfléchis et que j'analyse ma nouvelle vie, je me dis que tout s'est passé vraiment vite…

\- Quelle partie en particulier ? le poussa doucement son oncle.

\- Je veux dire avec Salem, on s'entend vraiment bien. C'est comme si on se connaissait depuis toujours... Ce que j'essaie de dire c'est que quand il est arrivé à Privet Drive, chez ma tante, la première fois... Je n'étais pas spécialement méfiant, c'est un peu comme si au fond de moi, je l'attendais. Il aurait très bien pu s'agir d'une ruse d'un mangemort et pourtant au fond de moi, je savais dès le départ que je pouvais lui faire confiance… Je ne sais pas comment expliquer c'est comme si…

\- C'est comme si tu savais que jamais, il ne pourrait te faire de mal et que tu lui faisais confiance avant même de le connaître ? l'interrogea-t-il.

\- C'est exactement ça ! s'exclama Harry.

\- C'est tout à fait normal. De ce que tu m'as dit, tu n'avais pas la parfaite petite vie que le monde sorcier t'imaginait, moi le premier. En plus tu as eu connaissance de la prophétie de Trelawney par le Choixpeau. Tu sais, même si nous n'avons pas connaissance de ce qui se prépare, la Magie, elle, si. Entre la prophétie, les mauvais traitements et la magie que vous partagez c'était impossible que ça se passe autrement…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry avec une moue concentrée.

\- Prenons par exemple ta mère. Je la connaissais depuis que nous étions enfants. Et on savait qu'on pourrait se faire confiance quoiqu'il arrive. Si tu avais connu Salem depuis tout petit, vous seriez quand-même aussi proches.

\- Comment c'est possible ? C'est parce que la Magie a remarqué nos compatibilités ?

\- En partie ! reconnu l'adulte, tout de même impressionné par les capacités de déduction de son neveu. Non seulement vos magie sont compatibles mais en plus, vos magies ont la même source par votre père. Pour la Magie, vous avez toujours été frères depuis cette nuit d'Halloween. Pour tout comprendre, il s'agirait de connaître parfaitement la branche de Magie appelée Magie familiale. C'est un domaine extrêmement complexe, même pour moi… Cependantt ce n'est pas seulement grâce à la magie. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre que pour toi Salem est ton sauveur, je me trompe ?

\- Non tu as raison, Oncle Sev, je dirais qu'il est même mon héros. Je dois paraître idiot, pas vrai ? rougit le petit brun.

\- Pas le moins du monde Harry ! Tu sais, moi non plus je n'ai pas eu une enfance rose. En termes de maltraitance, j'imagine que je suis plutôt bien placé pour pouvoir te comprendre. Mon père était un moldu, un alcoolique violent et mauvais. Il n'aimait pas spécialement la magie et ma mère a abandonné l'idée de se battre et a rendu l'âme sous ses coups. Ta mère était ma meilleure amie et celle qui me soignait chaque fois que je revenais blessé. Je peux facilement avouer que ta mère était le soleil de ma vie. Je lui dois pratiquement tout ce que je suis. C'est même elle qui m'a poussé à me lancer dans les potions. C'est avec tout cela en tête que nous avons effectué le rituel d'adoption. Elle était déjà ma sœur avant même que je ne le sache. Tout comme Salem a toujours été ton frère. Il l'a prouvé en te cherchant. Tu m'as raconté qu'il entendait ta magie l'appelé à l'aide. C'est la preuve même que vous étiez déjà lié d'une façon que peu de personnes pourraient comprendre. Pourtant c'est tellement simple que ça fait parfois peur.

\- Oui c'est vrai que sous cet angle, c'est beaucoup plus clair ! admit Harry. Pour Salem, au début il ne comprenait pas que je prenne les choses aussi calmement. Il s'attendait à ce que je hurle et que j'explose. Pourtant rien que ça me prouvait qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait inquiété de me voir lui faire confiance si c'était justement pour me faire du mal… raconta le petit brun sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je comprends parfaitement ! J'ai été vraiment été injuste avec toi ! Je te traitais de cornichon sans cervelle alors qu'en fait c'est tout le contraire. Tu réfléchis en fait beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien ! se moqua Severus.

\- Bon ben vaut mieux trop que pas assez ! rigola Harry.

\- Bon, il faudrait que je fasse un tour pour trouver Draco, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va tenter de faire mais le connaissant, lui et son orgueil, il pourrait bien tenter de faire une idiotie.

\- D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu le castor et la belette ! s'interrogea le jeune sorcier.

\- On les a chassés de l'infirmerie. Poppy était vraiment impressionnante ! Elle les a menacé de leur botter les fesses jusqu'à leurs dortoirs.

\- Et j'ai raté ça ? C'est vraiment pas juste ! Ah mais attends Shanasssya m'a dit que mes affaires ont été emmenées ici ! s'extasia le petit Harry.

Il se pencha sur sa malle et en sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs. Il murmura l'incantation et il vit la carte du château apparaître sous les yeux d'un Severus ébahi. Harry lui expliqua son origine et la façon dont il l'avait récupéré. Soudain Harry blêmit en repérant le nom de Ronald. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer et il montra d'une main tremblante le nom inscrit à côté de celui du rouquin, Peter Pettigrow…

Severus appela immédiatement Poppy et cette dernière arriva en courant. Elle constata qu'Harry était en état de choc et lui lança un sortilège pour l'apaiser, le tout couplé à une potion calmante. Severus lui montra la carte et la sorcière blêmit également. Elle chargea Severus d'aller chercher Remus et de le faire venir immédiatement. Elle resta à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci trouva malgré tout la force de ranger la carte et s'enfonça dans son lit. Le traître qui avait détruit la confiance de ses parents était encore en vie. Pire c'était ce foutu rat qui tentait toujours de fouiller sa malle et de le mordre. Queudver et Croutard n'était qu'une seule et même personne, Peter Pettigrow. Harry en était maintenant convaincu.

Il ferma les yeux afin de se calmer mais avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir davantage Poppy lui lança le contenu d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve directement dans l'estomac.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Salem faisait les cent pas dans le bureau de son directeur. Il était dans une rage noire et personne ne semblait pouvoir ni vouloir le calmer. Il se rappela sa petite discussion avec le chef de la famille Malfoy avec un sourire malsain.

 _ **#Flashback**_

\- Je vais être clair Malfoy ! Tu vas me le payer sois en sûr ! tonna la voix de Salem.

\- Et j'imagine que je devrais avoir peur… répondit le blond d'une voix traînante bien trop sûr de lui.

\- Severus ton bras !

\- Mon Prince ! fit Severus en tendant son bras de façon révérencieuse.

Salem attrapa le bras avec délicatesse et dégagea la Marque des Ténèbres. Lord Malfoy sursauta en voyant la marque honnie verdir sous les doigts de Salem. Tout se mit en place dans son esprit.

\- Mon Prince…tenta-t-il.

\- T'ordonne de la fermer ! le coupa Salem d'une voix mortellement froide.

Soudain la propre marque de Lucius commença à le brûler. Il tomba à genoux aux pieds de Salem qui le regarda avec tout le dégoût qu'il lui portait. Severus ne laissait rien paraître mais il était tiraillé entre amusement et crainte. Il était clair que Malfoy ne l'avait pas volé mais il s'inquiétait de ce qu'était ce sort. Comme semblant lire dans ses pensées, leur prince lui répondit.

\- J'ai utilisé ta marque pour que sa magie ne le tue pas… Si je l'avais fait en utilisant uniquement ma magie… et bien j'ai bien peur que toute la magie de cette infâme déchet ne le tue et Harry ne me l'aurait pas pardonné.

\- Quoique… sourit narquoisement Severus.

\- Toi aussi tu en doutes un peu, pas vrai Sev ? se moqua Salem.

\- Je pense que c'est surtout le fait de laisser des preuves qui pourraient mener directement à vous trois qui le dérangerait… réfléchit le potionniste sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Tu as sûrement raison mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de l'époux de Narcissa… Ce serait mauvais pour la famille ! conclut Salem sur le même ton.

Lucius souffrait le martyr mais la puissante magie de Salem l'empêchait de pousser le moindre cri. Salem le regardait avec une colère non dissimulée.

\- Tu as insulté un de mes frères et tu t'es moqué de l'autre… Personne n'insulte ma famille sans en payer le prix ! Encore moins lorsque l'on m'a adressé un serment ! Je ne supporte pas les lâches qui s'en prennent aux autres en les regardant de haut pour mieux se cacher derrière leur titre. Tu n'es absolument rien face à nous trois ! articula difficilement Salem. Cela dit ceci n'est que la punition pour tes paroles d'aujourd'hui, Lucius. Ta punition pour ton comportement passé arrivera en temps et en heure ! Tu étais un des favoris de mon père mais ne t'inquiète pas, le vent tourne toujours…

Il cessa le sort faisant la magie du blond se rebeller contre lui et laissa Severus le soigner.

\- Que j'apprenne encore une fois que toi ou ta larve de fils avez eu un comportement désobligeant envers un des miens et je peux te jurer que tu le regretteras amèrement ! En attendant disparais vermine ! claqua Salem. Malfoy ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et quitta immédiatement l'infirmerie en s'appuyant sur sa canne.

 _ **Flashback#**_

Bon d'accord, il avait pris un malin plaisir à torturer le peroxydé mais cela n'avait pas apaisé sa fureur contre le ministre britannique. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Dumbledore n'avait absolument pas réagi. C'était intolérable ! Il planta son regard dans celui de Sergei et il sourit en voyant des flammes danser derrière les iris. Sergei était visiblement aussi contrarié que lui et il semblerait qu'au final, Fudge doivent payer son incompétence. Cependant ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Il fallait d'abord trouver Sirius Black, ensuite Fudge tomberait.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain. Ce furent les cris furibonds de Poppy Pomfresh qui le sortirent de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur une rouquine penchée trop près de son visage retenue par une infirmière rouge de colère juste derrière. Il failli tomber de son lit à cette vision cauchemardesque. Le dernier garçon Weasley et le castor Granger étaient dans l'infirmerie avec ce qui semblait être la belette femelle. L'infirmière s'énerva et ordonna au trio indésirable de sortir le temps qu'elle s'occupe de son patient.

\- Je suis désolée mon chéri ! s'exclama Poppy en installant une bulle d'intimité. Ils sont venus accompagnés du citron ridé ! Je n'ai pas pu les expulser…

\- Poppy, dis-moi que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar et que je me réveillerai ! Quoique je devrais peut-être dormir pour l'éternité ! pleurnicha Harry vraiment déprimé suite à un tel réveil.

\- Merlin, ne dis pas de bêtises plus grosses que toi ! le gronda gentiment la sorcière.

\- Oui bon, ben c'est pas difficile non plus… bouda théâtralement Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?

\- Tu étais en état de choc et vu ton niveau d'épuisement, je t'ai directement administré une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Entre le match, l'accident, tes visiteurs et cette découverte… Je n'ai pas voulu te laisser prendre le moindre risque ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas encore rétabli…

\- Je comprends ! Merci Poppy !

\- Mais de rien mon chéri ! Pour le coup, tu vas un peu mieux mais tu me tiendras compagnie comme prévu jusqu'à jeudi !

\- Euh… Poppy je croyais que ça devait être jusqu'à mercredi…

\- Oui, eh bien, mercredi, jeudi, on n'est pas à ça prêt ! ricana Poppy. Et puis ça laissera croire que tu ne maîtrises pas encore le Patronus et que c'était juste un coup de chance.

\- Merlin, Poppy tu es une vraie Serpentard ! rit le petit brun franchement amusé.

\- Et bien, avec autant d'enfants Serpentard autour de moi, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement ! rit à son tour la sorcière.

\- Comment va Remus ? Comment a-t-il réagi ? J'imagine que tu lui en as parlé.

\- En fait mon petit, c'est Severus qui s'en est chargé ! Et je peux te dire qu'en vingt-quatre ans que je connais notre loup, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi furieux ! J'ai bien cru qu'il allait partir égorger le directeur !

\- Quel rapport avec lui ? demanda Harry inquiet.

\- Et bien le citron savait parfaitement que les Maraudeurs étaient des animagi et pire c'est lui qui a remis à ce Weasley, son rat quand il le cherchait hier près de ta malle. Un spécialiste en métamorphose tel que lui aurait parfaitement reconnu le rat. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qui Minnie l'a faite amener auprès de toi.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, mais c'est une blague ! Jusqu'où ira ce vieux manipulateur ! jura Harry.

\- Langage mon chéri ! On ne jure pas ainsi et pas devant moi !

\- C'est justement parce que je ne peux jurer que devant ma famille qu'il faut que ça sorte où sinon je vais faire un malheur… Il ne faut surtout pas en parler à Salem, sinon tu peux être sûr que Vladimir et lui vont faire un malheur ! réalisa le petit brun.

\- Je m'en doutais… marmonna Poppy.

\- De quoi ?

\- Que c'était une mauvaise idée de leur en parler donc j'ai réussi à convaincre Remus de n'en parler à personne ! En bon Gryffondor, il partait déjà leur en parler avec Minerva.

\- Tu nous as évité une catastrophe ! soupira Harry en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller.

\- Finalement j'irai en cours vendredi ! Du coup je resterai tranquillement installé jusqu'à jeudi ! J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas !

\- Certainement pas mon ange ! On va pouvoir passer du temps ensemble ! jubila l'infirmière. J'ai pris la liberté de faire Hagrid emmener ton serpent pour qu'il puisse te le nourrir. Ils devraient bientôt être de retour d'ailleurs. Et toi tu vas prendre ton déjeuner. Et pour tes lutins, ils sont dans mon bureau. Ils semblent préparer quelque chose mais bon je ne m'inquiète pas. Allez, tu files prendre ta douche et un elfe t'apportera ton déjeuner. Allez, allez ! Pendant ce temps je m'occupe des autres étudiants ! chantonna l'infirmière.

Harry obéit et bientôt il sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver devant le trio infernal. Il soupira et un plateau apparu à côté de son lit. Il ne rata pas le regard scrutateur de Granger et celui affamé du Weasley. La fille Weasley semblait baver sur lui. Il ne le savait pas mais ses joues encore rougies par l'eau chaude et ses cheveux humides lui donnaient un petit air divin. Toujours est-il qu'il les ignora royalement et qu'il commença à manger tranquillement. Avisant l'énorme quantité et connaissant le peu d'appétit de son « ami » Ronald se lança.

\- Et mon pote, tu ne vas pas manger tout ça ?

\- Tu sors de table Ron ! s'écria la sœur du susnommé. Si tu es trop fatigué, Harry, je peux t'aider à manger.

\- Non merci pour ça j'ai ce qu'il me faut ! répondit froidement Harry.

\- Harry, comment tu as fait pour lancer ce sort ? demanda Granger. On ne l'a pas encore appris et en plus ce sort semble demander beaucoup d'entraînement ! Où l'as-tu appris ? Je n'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque sur ce sort ! fit-elle remarquer avec agacement.

\- Les enfants ! appela Harry en ignorant les trois étudiants présents.

Aussitôt la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur les lutins qui s'élancèrent sur Harry. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ils le scrutèrent et poussèrent de petits cris entre eux. Harry les regarda en secouant la tête d'amusement. Soudain, les lutins attaquèrent les cheveux d'Harry. Ils attrapèrent des mèches et commencèrent à les enrouler entre elles.

Poppy apparut et rit devant cette vision. Elle fit apparaître un miroir devant le petit brun. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant ses lutins le coiffer. Il se serait cru dans un de ses contes de fée moldus où les petits oiseaux viennent coiffer les princesses. Il ne put retenir son rire plus longtemps et il explosa littéralement de rire devant cette idée. Il est vrai que sa vie ressemblait assez à Cendrillon. « Garçon fais le jardin ! Garçon prépare le repas ! Garçon fais le ménage ! Garçon nettoie la voiture ! Garçon au placard ! Garçon on reçoit des gens ce soir, prépare tout et disparais après ! » Effectivement vu sous cette angle, il ressemblait à Cendrillon ! Poppy et lui ricanèrent un bon moment tout en ignorant les regards perplexes des trois visiteurs.

Hagrid arriva enfin avec une Shanasssya repue qui siffla de joie en voyant son jeune maître réveillé. Harry la récupéra avec joie. Le demi géant resta un moment et entraîna avec lui le trio d'indésirables. Poppy l'en remercia d'ailleurs chaudement. Après ce fut le tour de Luna de venir prendre des nouvelles de son meilleur ami. Elle vint accompagnée de Neville et des jumeaux. Ils lui remirent des cadeaux de rétablissement et de remerciements de la part de toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, mais également, pour sa plus grande surprise, de la part de l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry était touché mais également très intrigué par leur les cadeaux des Serpentard. Par mesure de précaution, il appela Dobby et lui demanda de vérifier les lettres et cadeaux. Il y en avait deux qui étaient ensorcelés. Harry ne fut pas étonné de découvrir qu'ils venaient de la part des deux gorilles de Malfoy. Il demanda à Dobby de les amener où il savait. En gros Dobby devait les emmener à Severus qui s'en occuperait. Luna étudia Harry et lui trouva une petite mine.

\- Harry, il y a des ronflaks cornus qui dansent autour de ta tête ! fit-elle remarquer d'un ton absent.

\- Je sais Luna mais je réfléchis à un moyen de m'en débarrasser ! répondit honnêtement Harry. Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?

\- Et bien je te conseillerais d'utiliser trois petites lotions ! répondit la jeune fille sérieusement.

\- Trois ? Lesquelles ?

\- Une pour éloigner les Enormus à Babille nocturnes et deux pour les Nargoles tueurs. C'est qu'on ne s'imaginerait jamais que leur apparence puisse être aussi traîtresse ! Pourtant il faut se méfier et ne jamais leur tourner le dos. Ils choisissent toujours la plus grosse part ! expliqua Luna les yeux étrangement vitreux.

\- Je vais y réfléchir très attentivement !

\- Ry j'ai le chemin de la sortie la plus sûre… prononça la jeune blonde levant un regard presque vitreux sur l'infirmière.

Harry fronça les sourcils en cherchant la signification de ces derniers mots. Soudain son visage s'illumina et il sourit en attrapant la main de Luna.

\- Tu es vraiment la meilleure Luna ! remercia sincèrement Harry.

Poppy qui était juste à côté, fronça les sourcils en entendant la jeune fille parler. Etant médicomage depuis des années, elle savait reconnaître un état normal d'un état de transe mais chez la jeune fille, les deux se fondaient l'un en l'autre. Voilà pourquoi cette petite était considérée comme loufoque. Il n'y avait pas plus faux pourtant. Cette petite possédait simplement un pouvoir médiumnique hors du commun. Et visiblement seuls ces quatre étudiants s'en étaient rendu compte. Encore une raison de les garder, tous les cinq, à l'œil. Ô que oui, elle veillerait farouchement sur son petit ange et sur ses précieux amis. Finalement les visiteurs restèrent encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Ce fut l'approche du dîner qui les fit s'en aller. Les jumeaux informèrent l'infirmière qu'ils passeraient voir Harry dès qu'ils le pourraient, soit chaque jour, jusqu'à vendredi. La dragonne protectrice ne put qu'acquiescer ravie.

 **HP ~ PUF**

On était lundi soir, et Severus se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Il venait de terminer son tour de garde quand il avait reçu une étrange visite. En effet, Peeves était venu à sa rencontre pour lui transmettre un message de l'émeraude, lui demandant de le retrouver au côté du dragon gardien. Severus ricana intérieurement, son neveu avait des idées incroyables entre ses codes et son système de communication.

Il arriva finalement à l'infirmerie et distingua la petite forme dans le lit. Il lança un sort d'intimité et appela doucement son neveu.

\- Harry, tu dors ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

\- Oui je dors, tonton, répondit une petite voix enrouée par le sommeil.

Heureusement que l'infirmerie était sombre parce qu'à cet instant Severus Snape, Maître de Potions, chauve-souris des cachots de Poudlard et accessoirement double espion au service de ses neveux, affichait un immense sourire béat qui aurait foudroyé Voldemort lui-même.

\- Désolé de te réveiller, reprit-t-il une fois calmée. J'ai eu le message de Peeves.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! Je voulais aussi te voir ! répondit Harry pas encore bien éveillé.

\- Tu voulais juste voir mon horrible face ou m'entretenir d'un quelconque sujet ? tenta Severus pour vérifier que c'était le sommeil qui rendait son neveu aussi adorable.

\- Les deux ! Mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis samedi. Et tu n'es pas horrible… Si tu cherches une horreur c'est Dumbledore avec la cape d'un détraqueur rose. Ça c'est vraiment terrifiant… murmura le plus jeune en s'éveillant. J'ai eu la visite des autres, tout à l'heure-là, euh non en fait c'était hier je crois, fit Harry en se frottant les yeux embués de sommeil. Luna m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant ! Elle m'a…

\- Ah ! Je me disais bien que j'avais ressenti de la magie dans mon infirmerie ! Bonsoir mes garçons ! chantonna Poppy avec un étrange bonnet bleu ciel sur la tête.

\- Poppy ! J'espère ne pas t'avoir réveillé ! s'excusa l'enseignant.

\- Non, non, aucunement mais je me doutais bien que tu viendrais voir ton neveu ! De plus, il va falloir que tu lui fasses prendre sa potion quand nous aurons fini de parler ! sourit narquoisement l'infirmière en lançant un regard aiguisé à Harry.

\- Sa potion ? fit Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il fait des cauchemars depuis deux jours… avoua la médicomage. Je ne saurais dire si c'est le résultat des détraqueurs ou le choc de Pettigrow…

\- Tu n'as pas pris ta potion de sommeil sans rêve… devina le potionniste en regardant Harry.

\- Je t'attendais et puis je n'aime pas dépendre d'une potion… Je dormirais mieux si Fumseck était là avec Salem… bredouilla le plus jeune.

Poppy eut un sourire attendri tandis que Severus se sentait touché que l'enfant attende sa visite pour aller au lit. Enfant qu'il avait d'ailleurs insulté et sur lequel il s'était acharné durant deux longues années. Il se sentait minable mais un étrange sentiment chaleureux l'envahit. C'était donc cela avoir une famille qui attend votre retour pour être en paix. Une immense chaleur se répandit dans son cœur et il ne put retenir son sourire béat pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Il ne chercha pas à l'effacer cependant.

\- Très bien, nous discutons et tu vas directement au lit après ! céda Severus malgré tout ravi.

\- D'accord ! jubila Harry.

\- Du coup, tu me disais quoi à propos de la petite Lovegood ?

\- Elle m'a dit ce qu'il faut faire et où trouver Pettigrow et Sirius Black ! s'extasia Harry.

\- Comment ?! s'écrièrent les adultes en chœur.

\- Euh… ben oui, tu étais là quand elle en a parlé Poppy ! Elle m'a parlé des ronflaks cornus, ce qui fait référence à mon état d'esprit. Elle m'a donc conseillé une « lotion » pour chasser les Enormus à Babilles de nuit, soit les cauchemars. Après, elle m'a parlé de nargole tueur et là encore, elle m'a parlé des apparences trompeuses et m'a conseillé de ne surtout jamais leur tourner le dos malgré leur apparence incapable. Elle parlait de Pettigrow ! Mais surtout la dernière phrase était « Ry j'ai le chemin de la sortie la plus sûre… » ! Ça veut tout dire !

\- Euh attends Harry, ne crois pas qu'on doute de la petite Luna. Je l'ai moi-même vu en transe quand elle t'a parlé. Mais… mon chéri, je ne comprends absolument rien à tout cela ! avoua doucement Poppy.

\- Ah désolé ! « Ry j'ai le chemin de la sortie la plus sûre… » ça signifie « Rigel : le chemin de la sortie la plus sûre ». Rigel est le nom de baptême que m'a donné Salem. Du coup, il m'a beaucoup parlé de cette étoile. Il s'agit d'une étoile très particulière pour la famille Black. Rigel est la sixième étoile la plus brillante du ciel. De plus la famille Black, qui porte le titre Très Ancienne et Noble Maison des Black, est la sixième famille aristocratique la plus puissante d'Europe ! Tout désigne donc Sirius Black. Ensuite la partie « le chemin de la sortie la plus sûre » désigne un passage secret et je parie que c'est par ce même passage secret qu'il est entré le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Ce qui exclut le passage de la sorcière borgne qui emmène directement au village sorcier… murmura le potionniste pour lui-même.

\- Le passage le plus sûr… répéta le petit brun.

\- C'est donc une énigme… réfléchit Severus.

\- Méfiez-vous des apparences ! calcula pensivement Poppy.

\- Bien sûr ! s'écria Harry faisant les deux autres sursauter. « Sûr » ne veut pas dire sécurité ici, il signifie loyauté ! Le chemin de la sortie loyale !

\- C'est du charabia pour moi tout ça ! s'agaça l'infirmière.

\- Le passage de la Cabane Hurlante ! s'écrièrent l'oncle et le neveu dans un même ensemble.

Harry et Severus échangèrent un regard de connivence, très fiers d'eux. Poppy les regardait atterrée mais très amusée. Ils étaient horriblement complices ! Qui aurait cru que les deux serpents les plus dangereux de Poudlard faisaient partis de la même famille. Poudlard n'avait plus qu'à bien se tenir. Elle sentit un étrange frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine à cette pensée.

\- Quelqu'un m'explique ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton las.

\- La Cabane hurlante est le lieu où Remus se cachait durant les nuits de pleine lune. Les Maraudeurs l'accompagnaient et n'ont pas manqué une seule transformation depuis qu'ils ont appris son secret. Ils étaient tous des animagi non déclarés… expliqua Harry.

\- Et s'ils sont des animagi, il va falloir faire une potion pour les priver de leur forme animagus ! Je ferai cette potion en quantité suffisante pour avoir de nombreuses doses ! conclut Severus.

\- Effectivement, c'est là que nous l'avions installé pour qu'il puisse être tranquille… Très, très fine équipe c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! loua Poppy. Cependant ça ne nous indique pas quand il nous vaudra agir… fit-elle remarquer.

Severus se tourna vers son neveu en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu sais exactement quand il faudra agir ?

\- Peut-être parce que je le sais peut-être… avoua Harry gêné. Connaissez-vous la taille de Rigel ? devant les adultes qui secouaient leur tête, il continua. Elle est quatre-vingt-quatre fois plus grosse que le soleil. Littéralement parlant, elle équivaut à quatre-vingt-quatre soleils.

\- Quatre-vingt-quatre jours ! Évidemment ! C'est à peine plus que le temps dont j'aurai besoin pour terminer les potions si je les commence dès demain ! analysa Severus.

\- Bien sûr ! Et la ceinture d'Orion est plus facile à observer en plein hiver ! De plus, si je me souviens bien dans environ deux mois et deux semaines nous serons déjà de retour des vacances de Noël et nous serons donc en plein hiver ! se souvint Poppy.

\- Voilà ! Nous avons tout trouvé ! rit Harry fier de leur réflexion.

\- Ma parole Harry, je ne savais pas que tu possédais un tel esprit d'analyse ! Je suis littéralement soufflée ! s'émerveilla Poppy.

\- Je dois dire que ton analyse est plutôt extraordinaire ! Être capable de trouver toutes ses informations depuis une simple conversation avec la Miss Lovegood... Félicitations ! Je devrais peut-être donner quatre-vingt-quatre points à Gryffondor ! ricana le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Luna est ma meilleure amie alors ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'on se comprenne ! sourit Harry tout de même gêné.

La conversation se fit plus légère. Ils prirent chacun une tasse de thé avant d'aller au lit. Severus donna à Harry à sa potion de sommeil sans rêve et l'embrassa sur le front en le bordant. Pour le coup, il s'en fichait d'être surpris par quelqu'un. L'enfant était un véritable petit ange. Il était puissant, beau comme un cœur, richissime, intelligent et espiègle à ses heures perdues sans pour autant se prendre pour un génie. Sans oublier qu'il travaillait beaucoup pour avoir un excellent niveau pour rendre fiers, son frère et ceux qui l'entouraient. Malgré tout ça, Harry restait l'incarnation de la douceur et la générosité. « Le cœur sur la main, comme ta douce maman » lui murmura Severus en s'éloignant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La semaine se passa tranquillement. Les potions des gobelins et de Severus firent des merveilles. Harry fut autorisé à sortir du lit mais uniquement le soir, lorsqu'il n'y avait personne pour le voir gambader dans l'antre de la dragonne. Il recevait chaque jour la visite de Fred et George qui le mettaient au courant des nouvelles de la tour Gryffondor. Neville venait aussi quotidiennement lui apporter ses devoirs. Bien qu'Hermione Granger le fasse, Harry n'écoutait jamais vraiment les consignes que lui donnait la petite arrogante et préférait attendre la venue de son ami Neville qui lui expliquait les cours et lui donnait son ressenti sur les instructions. Du coup Poppy avait déménagé Harry pour l'installer dans une chambre privée.

Quand Dumbledore avait demandé la raison, elle avait simplement rétorqué, feignant un certain agacement, que vu la fréquence avec laquelle le jeune homme atterrissait dans son infirmerie, qu'il était devenu un de ses plus fidèles patients. Le vieil homme avait semblé satisfait de la réponse car il était reparti avec un immense sourire. Remus en avait été si dégoûté qu'il avait été tenté de jeter un maléfice cuisant à « l'honorable sorcier ». Ce fut Severus qui l'en avait retenu, lui admonestant par la même un sermon des plus mémorables.

Harry put constater que son parrain et son oncle s'entendaient un peu mieux chaque jour. D'ailleurs Severus tutoyait maintenant le lycanthrope pour la plus grande joie de l'infirmière et du concerné.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le vendredi arriva et il fut temps pour Harry de retourner en cours. Il fut ravi de pouvoir se balader de nouveau dans le château. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. Le premier cours de la journée fut celui de botanique avec le professeur Chourave où ils étudièrent les plantes aquatiques du Lac noir. Harry fut mis en binôme avec son ami Neville. Il remercia mentalement la libération que lui offrait la sorcière. Qu'il s'agisse du cours de sortilège ou d'histoire de la magie, il se retrouvait toujours hors d'atteinte du roux. Au cours de potion qui clôturait la journée, il arriva une chose extraordinaire. En effet, Neville ne fit pas exploser sa potion et mieux, il réussit une potion presque parfaite. Ce fut avec un certain émerveillement que les Gryffondor félicitèrent l'héritier Londubat pour sa prouesse.

Le week-end passa à une vitesse folle et Harry ne trouva aucun moyen de rendre visite à son parrain et à son oncle. Harry était donc resté la majeure partie de son temps dans la salle commune des Rouge et Or accompagné de ses livres, et malheureusement surveillé par les « gardiens » dépêchés par le vieux citronné. Il ne voyait pas ce que Weasley et Granger pourraient faire si Black tentait soit disant de le tuer.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les semaines défilèrent avec une lenteur qui laissait le petit brun de plus en plus maussade. Heureusement, qu'il recevait chaque jour son courrier de Durmstrang et du Manoir Malfoy. Néanmoins, il était assez gêné quand il discutait avec l'héritier Novaroff. Il aurait pensé que leur première rencontre se serait passée différemment que lui cloué sur un lit dans une infirmerie, après un accident de quidditch, merci aux détraqueurs. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une certaine distance qui s'était installée entre eux deux. Il se réconfortait en se disant que toute façon Sergei était l'ami de son frère et non le sien… Cependant, il était aussi convaincu que convainquant…

Le bal d'Halloween était arrivé avec la même morosité habituelle et Harry l'avait déserté très rapidement prétextant un excès de sucreries pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Depuis quelques temps, une étrange rumeur se répandait chez les Gryffondor. Forcément Harry se retrouvait une nouvelle fois au cœur des murmures de sa salle commune. Quelqu'un n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de dire qu'Harry était un futur mage noir. Il ne savait pas qui en était l'auteur cette fois mais s'il le trouvait des sorts fuseraient.

Le lendemain matin, il commençait avec le cours de potions. Lassé de ne pouvoir passer davantage de temps avec son oncle, Harry fit exploser le contenu de son chaudron en rajoutant du sang de dragon mélangé à de la poudre de mercure. L'explosion fut plus impressionnante que dangereuse. Cependant le résultat fut parfait selon lui. Il écopa d'un mois de retenues, soit jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, pour non respect des consignes.

Finalement, au déjeuner une autre bombe explosa. Ron tentait de discuter avec Harry mais le petit brun l'ignorait avec un ennui non dissimulé. Ce dernier mangeait tout en coupant des morceaux de pommes pour ses lutins. Le rouquin finit par en avoir assez d'être ignoré et tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Harry, mec ! C'est qui ton fameux frère ? Sérieux tu pourrais nous le dire ! Et puis tout le monde se pose la question ! lâcha le dernier des garçons Weasley.

\- Eh bien, tu viens de donner la réponse dans ta question, Ronald. C'est mon frère… répondit Harry.

Le silence s'était fait depuis que le rouquin avait parlé de Salem. Tout le monde écoutait avec avidité les réponses de l'attrapeur de Gryffondor.

\- Ouais mais on n'en sait rien ! Et puis, tu n'en parles jamais ! On ne sait rien de lui ! Il est peut-être dangereux ! renchérit l'idiot de service. Et pire, tu sauves même la vie de Malfoy ! Tu es en train de mal tourner, vieux ! Je dis ça pour ton bien.

\- Il me semble qu'il s'est présenté lui-même quand il est venu ! De plus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde qui que ce soit ! C'est ma vie et qu'il s'agisse de ma famille ou de ma vie, ça ne regarde strictement personne ! claqua la voix du petit Potter.

Les Serpentard étaient parfaitement d'accords avec l'explication du prince de Gryffondor. Aussi étrange que cela leur semblait, le garçon était quelqu'un de discret et seul Draco Malfoy ne l'avait pas compris ou ne voulait pas l'accepter.

\- Eh bien Harry, Ron n'a pas vraiment tord, tu sais… commença la-miss-je-sais-tout. Ton frère est un parfait inconnu. De plus, il est également un fourchelangue ! Il pourrait très bien être un partisan de Tu-sais-qui ! lâcha le castor de son ton un peu trop docte.

\- Et puis tu traînes avec ton serpent dès que tu n'es plus en cours ! ajouta la belette femelle. Tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec nous ! Nous sommes tes amis après tout ! C'est parce que tu ne restes plus avec nous et que tu as des fréquentations douteuses, avec ton pseudo frère, que tout le monde pense que tu es un futur mage noir !

Toute la Grande Salle retenait son souffle. Harry Potter allait exploser. Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui semblait livide. Minerva Mc Gonagall n'était pas loin de l'asphyxie. Pomona Chourave était complètement horrifiée des propos des trois Gryffondor. Filius Flitwick était sidéré et sa mâchoire grande ouverte en était la preuve. Renée Bibine, professeurs de vol de son état, était estomaqué par les accusations. Poppy tremblait de rage aux côtés d'Hagrid qui se retenait de leur envoyer la table sur la tête. Seul Albus semblait amusé par cette « petite altercation infantile » selon ses propos. Les étudiants de Poufsouffle étaient choqués. La table de Serdaigle avait cessé de respirer tant ils cherchaient un moyen de fuir avant l'explosion. Les serpents eux étudiaient le visage d'Harry Potter, tentant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule émotion. En bref, le temps s'était arrêté dans la Grande Salle tel le calme avant la tempête.

Soudain Harry regarda tour à tour ses pots de colle et ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Il ne réussit qu'à trembler davantage. Et puis la rage qui bouillait dans le petit brun arriva aussi sourde qu'une explosion. Le célèbre sorcier explosa d'un tonitruant rire cristallin. Il laissa sa tête retomber sur la table tant il était secoué par un monstrueux fou rire. Tout le monde le regardait perplexe. Les professeurs se dirent qu'Harry avait peut-être mentalement craqué.

\- Tu nous expliques ce qu'il y a de drôle Ry ? raisonna la voix douce de Luna à la table des Serdaigle.

\- Non mais tu as vu le niveau de leurs réflexions ? Parce que je ne traine pas avec eux, je suis en passe de devenir un mage noir ! C'est l'explication la plus débile que je n'ai jamais entendu ! réussit à dire Harry en se calmant progressivement.

\- J'imagine que c'est vrai ! rit à son tour Fred en emportant George avec lui.

\- Et bien Harry, tu as prévu un programme en tant que futur mage noir ? demanda à son tour Neville.

\- Harry, je suis très déçu de ton comportement ! cria faussement George. Tu es devenu un mage noir et tu ne m'en as même pas touché un mot ! Je me sens blessé dans mon petit cœur !

\- Désolé les gars je n'étais même pas au courant ! leur répondit un Harry hilare.

Il put se calmer après quelques instants et soufflant, il secoua la tête avec une moue enfantine très amusée.

\- Ginevra Molly Weasley… en ce qui te concerne… le fait que je t'ai… sauvé la vie, ne fait aucunement de toi, mon amie ! Parce que suivant ta logique, Draco Malfoy serait mon meilleur ami ! parla Harry d'une voix dangereusement polaire. En fait, je n'ai fait que sauver tes fesses et celles du directeur, qui sans quoi aurait perdu son poste ! Tu as simplement une dette de vie envers moi, ne l'oublie surtout pas.

Il se tut et laissa chacun assimiler l'information. Il reprit enfin.

\- Granger, Granger, ma pauvre Granger ! Tu es tellement enfermée dans tes précieux ouvrages que tu es incapable de réfléchir par toi-même dès que le mode d'emploi ou les instructions à une situation, ne s'y trouvent pas… C'est absolument pathétique. Je suis un fourchelangue, oui et alors ? Mon frère en est un. Oui et alors ? C'est un don héréditaire… Tu es juste en train de me prouver que mon frère est réellement mon frère…. J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point ton intervention est stupide et ô combien absurde. Mais pire que tu tout, tu oses sous-entendre que mon frère serait un partisan de Voldemort ! retentit la voix chargée de magie et de venin d'Harry. Ne te permets pas pareille ignominie ! N'insulte surtout pas mon sang et ma famille ou je peux te jurer que tu le paieras extrêmement cher ! On ne courbe pas l'échine devant qui que ce soit dans ma famille !

Hermione Granger était passée du rouge vif au blanc cadavérique en comprenant le fil des pensées d'Harry. Elle venait de se ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Celle que l'on considérait comme étant la plus brillante sorcière de sa génération venait tout simplement de se ridiculiser ouvertement. Elle baissa la tête de honte. Harry affichait une expression similaire à Severus tant son dégoût était palpable.

\- Quant à toi, Ronald Bilius Weasley ! Tu es une honte en tant que Gryffondor mais par-dessus tout, une honte en tant que sorcier ! susurra Harry.

Il ne le savait pas mais à ce moment précis, il était la parfaite copie de Salem et de Severus. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté pour son neveu. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il serait aussi fier et heureux un jour de l'engeance d'un Potter, il l'aurait envoyé directement à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Non seulement parce que je ne te donne pas des informations que tu grattes à l'image de ton rat, tu te permets de me faire un tel esclandre ! Tu es simplement aussi ridicule et insignifiant que tes manières à table ! Je préfère traîner avec mon serpent que de devoir supporter votre immonde présence. Quant au fait que j'ai sauvé la vie de Malfoy deux fois, et bien si tu veux tout savoir, si c'était à refaire une troisième fois je le referais sans hésiter ! Il est peut-être un enquiquineur de première et un… Enfin bref, c'est peut-être Malfoy mais c'est avant tout une personne avec des sentiments, des émotions et surtout une vie ! Et ça ne se gâche pas comme ça ! Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne l'aide pas si je peux le faire. Et par-dessus tout, comparé à vous trois, il est celui qui est le plus proche de moi ! Alors est-ce que sauver une vie fait de moi un mage noir ? Et bien si c'est le cas, je suis ravi d'être un mage noir !

Tout le monde tentait d'ingurgiter les paroles du prince des Gryffondor. Il avait raison, quelque soit la Maison, ils étaient avant tout des êtres humains. En fait Potter était celui qui avait fait le plus honneur à sa Maison. Ils se sentirent admiratifs et honteux face aux propos du lion. Ils étaient en train de prendre conscience qu'ils étaient tous des humains. Bon après, il y en avait qui valaient mieux que d'autres, qu'il s'agisse de sang ou de puissance.

\- C'est un Serpentard ! rugit l'incroyable crétin roux.

\- Et alors ? lâcha Harry d'un ton las.

\- Ils sont tous malveillants ! D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que ton soi-disant frère doit être un Serpentard ! beugla le garçon dont le visage rivalisait sans difficulté avec ses cheveux.

\- Et donc, selon toi, je devrais couper tout contact avec mon frère, parce qu'il est un Serpentard et donc, toujours selon toi, malveillant ? J'ai bien compris ? demanda Harry avec une expression très calme, trop calme…

\- C'est ça ! hurla victorieusement le rouquin dans un hochement frénétique.

\- Je vois… répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils sous une extrême concentration. En fait, tu es bien plus imbécile que tout ce que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. C'en est presque hallucinant ! lâcha le petit brun en écarquillant les yeux. Je crois que je vais faire un malaise sous le poids de ta connerie ! Je vais te poser une seule et unique question. « Quelle gloire et fierté y a-t-il à être un Gryffondor, si c'est pour oublier ce qu'il y a de plus important ? »

Devant l'air complètement idiot du rouquin, Harry poussa un long juron en fourchelangue, faisant hurler de rire Luna. Finalement il se décida à lui éclairer sa maudite lanterne.

\- Sombre crétin ! Gryffondor ne rime pas avec « sans cervelle et foncer tête baissée » mais bien avec le courage de savoir se battre ! Il ne faudrait pas faire l'amalgame entre courage et témérité. Tout comme les Serdaigle ne sont pas uniquement des cervelles pleines sans compétences, contrairement à d'autres ! lâcha Harry en jetant un coup d'œil au castor. Tu sais, « mon vieux », ne confonds pas ruse et malice, avec méchanceté et malveillance. Tu te retrouverais dans des situations bien inconfortables ! Mais ce qui me sidère le plus avec vous c'est que parce que quelqu'un est à Poufsouffle, il est forcément faible… La loyauté est tout, sauf de la faiblesse ! C'est parce qu'un Gryffondor a su qu'il pourrait compter sur la loyauté indéfectible d'une Poufsouffle qu'il a put, armé de l'intelligence et de l'érudition d'une Serdaigle, pour faire les choses comme il se doit, sans oublier la bonne dose d'espièglerie, de ruse et de malice d'un Serpentard, fonder la prestigieuse école Poudlard ! claqua Harry.

On put sentir l'immense puissance magique du château ronronner aux mots d'Harry pour la plus grande joie de la table professorale sauf du directeur.

\- Rien de tout cela ne serait possible sans les quatre. La Maison Serpentard n'est pas là pour faire office de bête noire ! Il est vrai que l'on a parfois des conflits mais initialement c'était surtout une compétition bon enfant… c'est à se demander qui est l'idiot qui a tout fait foirer ! grogna Harry en regardant Dumbledore dans les yeux.

\- Effectivement Harry, mon garçon, c'est bien vrai ! fit faussement joyeux Dumbledore dont les yeux ne pétillaient pourtant plus du tout. Cependant je ne pense pas que ton vocabulaire soit approprié pour parler à ton ami Ronald. Je suis navré de devoir t'annoncer que je vais devoir te retirer des points et te mettre en retenue pour ton comportement bien trop vaniteux…

Toute la Grande Salle fut choquée par la bêtise de Dumbledore. Même Draco Malfoy avait été touché par la prise de position de sa Némésis. Il était en fait effaré de la bêtise du directeur. Ce que Saint Potty venait de faire était plus que noble et même lui se sentait redevable de ces propos tenus. Jamais personne n'avait pris la défense de leur Maison avec autant d'acharnement. Malfoy fils n'était pas le seul dans cet état d'esprit. Tous les étudiants de la Maison honnie pensaient comme lui.

Ce fut pourtant les plus improbables qui prirent la parole.

\- Hors de question ! tonnèrent Remus, Severus, Minerva, Poppy et Hagrid.

\- Vous ne le mettrez pas un seul instant en retenue pour avoir tenu tête à des propos discriminatoires ! prononça Remus d'une voix forte et affirmée proche du grondement de son loup.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Lupin ! Monsieur Riddle-Potter-Gaunt a présenté une vérité bien trop longtemps ignorée et bafouée concernant les préjugés qui existent entre nos Maison. Ce faisant, pour le sauvetage de Monsieur Malfoy, élève de ma Maison, je lui accorde tout le respect et la gratitude de la Maison Serpentard ! susurra d'une voix doucereusement traînante Severus Snape pour le plus grand choc de tous.

\- Le petit n'a absolument rien fait de mal ! Ce sont ces trois-là qui mériteraient un bon séjour dans la Forêt Interdite ! tonna Hagrid de sa voix portante.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec eux ! asséna Poppy. Le jeune Harry ne mérite pas ces punitions !

\- En tant que directrice de sa Maison et directrice adjointe, je m'oppose fermement à cette sanction injustifiée, Albus ! s'écria Minerva Mc Gonagall.

C'était rare de voir les profs faire front ensemble contre le directeur mais une fois de plus Harry Potter ne faisait rien comme tout le monde.

\- Je reste le directeur de cette école ! De plus sans l'opposition des Quatre Directeurs de Maison vous ne pouvez pas retirer cette sanction ! jubila Dumby au citron.

\- Et bien vous l'avez ! claironna le petit professeur de sortilèges.

\- En effet ! tonna l'enseignante de botanique.

Dumbledore devint livide en se rendant compte qu'il venait de perdre la partie. Mais pire que tout, c'était son autorité et son pouvoir qui semblaient lui filer entre les doigts. Il prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Harry, un visage de papy gâteau déçu.

\- Je passe pour cette fois, mon garçon, mais que ça n'arrive plus ! Je ne serais plus aussi clément la prochaine fois !

Harry ne lui répondit pas et haussa simplement un sourcil dans un magnifique mouvement digne des plus grands Sang-Pur. Harry ramassa ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie quand une voix le stoppa.

\- Harry !

L'interpelé se retourna et tomba sur le visage radieux de Remus depuis la table des enseignants.

\- Je suis fier de toi, fiston ! Ta famille est fière de toi j'en suis sûr ! lâcha le loup avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, professeur ! répondit respectueusement Harry.

\- Et le mage noir ! appelèrent Gred et Forge.

\- Magnifique Patronus !

\- C'était purement digne…

\- des plus grands mages noirs ! ricanèrent en chœur les jumeaux farceurs.

Enfin, Harry quitta la Grande Salle dans un silence religieux. Un étrange sourire flottait sur son doux visage. Il se sentait bien. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir défendu son patrimoine, son héritage, sa famille et de s'être affirmé quelque peu… Carrément, en fait !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Finalement Harry ne se présenta pas en cours de tout le reste de la journée. Il partit se changer les idées dans les écuries et passa l'après-midi avec Buck. L'hippogriffe avait senti le malaise qui régnait chez son jeune ami. Aussi, il décida de l'embarquer faire un petit tour dans les airs. N'ayant plus de balai, Harry savoura ce moment dans les cieux. A son retour près des écuries, il y trouva Remus et Hagrid. Les deux hommes le prirent tour à tour dans leurs bras, le félicitant encore une fois pour la façon dont il avait remis à sa place les idiots.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent de la même manière. Harry allait en cours et dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il fuyait les étudiants et passait tout son temps avec les créatures et son petit groupe. Neville venait toujours accompagner Harry. Il avait découvert que les créatures magiques du domaine étaient très douées pour dénicher des plantes avec une facilité déconcertante. Du coup, il en profitait pour expliquer à Harry tout ce qu'il savait sur les plantes, tandis qu'Harry lui partageait ce qu'il apprenait sur les créatures en fonction de l'environnement dans lequel on trouvait les plantes. Les deux garçons avaient trouvé que cette méthode à elle seule était un moyen mnémotechnique pour retenir leurs cours de botanique et de soins aux créatures magiques et d'en apprendre plus.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Un après-midi, Harry marchait avec Buck vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il trouva Remus et le demi-géant discutant et dégustant des gâteaux au miel et du thé, assis tous deux sur le pas de la porte. A la vision de son parrain provisoire et de son premier ami, une idée saugrenue traversa son esprit. Aussi, il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils en regardant tour à tour le lycanthrope et le gardien des clés de Poudlard. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent également et regardèrent Harry intrigués.

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! Bonjour Remus ! salua Harry. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander à tous les deux. Remus, je pense que tu as plus que fait tes preuves ! sourit enfin Harry. Hagrid, tu as été mon tout premier ami, tant dans le monde magique que moldu. J'aimerais que tu sois présent pour diriger le rituel de baptême avec Remus.

Hagrid ouvrit de grands yeux. Il n'avait jamais été convié à un baptême magique alors être le célébrant magique du rituel… C'était pour lui un immense honneur !

\- Bien sûr que je veux vous aider ! s'écria le demi-géant sous le rire du petit brun. Mais pourquoi faut-il un rituel particulier ?

\- Je suis un loup-garou, répondit simplement Remus avec un sourire béat.

\- Oh, Merlin et tu me l'as caché ! Le coquin ! Ça c'est une nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse mon petit ? demanda Hagrid tout excité.

Harry et Remus lui expliquèrent et Hagrid écouta très attentivement les consignes. Remus ajouta qu'en plus sa participation au rituel renforcerait sa magie, baguette ou pas. Hagrid ressemblait à un enfant le jour de Noël. Il leur fallait rassembler le lait d'une créature magique, une dague en argent de lune, la lumière des étoiles, une demi-douzaine de fleurs de nuit pilées et le sang du parrain et de son filleul.

Remus décida de trouver la dague d'argent de Lune. En tant que Maître de Potions Severus en aurait obligatoirement une. Hagrid décida de chercher les fleurs dans la forêt, s'il n'en trouvait pas, il irait voir Pomona. Pour la lumière d'étoiles, ils décidèrent d'utiliser la Salle sur demande. Il ne restait que le lait pur. Harry décida qu'il irait dans la Forêt Interdite en demander à une licorne. L'idée surprit les deux adultes qui ne pensaient pas que c'était possible. Cependant Harry s'était renseigné pendant sa semaine de convalescence. Le lait était l'élément qui influençait la pureté du lien. Les licornes étant les créatures les plus pures qui soient, Harry avait pensé aller trouver une femelle qui accepterait. Hagrid décida de l'accompagner, don ou pas, il ne laisserait jamais son jeune ami seul dans une forêt potentiellement mortelle. Harry fit un petit passage à la volière pour câliner quelque peu sa chouette et lui raconter les événements qui se préparaient.

Comme prévu Remus trouva la dague et Severus au passage. Harry revint avec le lait fraichement récupéré avec Hagrid. Severus avoua qu'il possédait les fleurs dont ils avaient besoin et partit les piler. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid parti chercher Poppy. Le dragon, la chauve-souris, le géant et le loup se retrouvèrent devant la salle sur demande. Quand ils entrèrent, ils furent subjugués par la beauté du lieu. La salle s'était transformée en une magnifique clairière où un petit rousseau coulait doucement. Un magnifique ciel d'été brillait dévoilant des étoiles radieuses. Minerva arriva à son tour et la cérémonie put commencer.

Severus donna la poudre de fleurs et la dague à Hagrid. Celui-ci mélangea le lait de licorne à la poudre de fleurs de nuit. Il tendit la dague en argent de lune à Remus qui s'en saisit avec sérénité. Il s'entailla la paume et fit un étrange dessin d'un loup sur le front d'Harry. Hagrid tendit au petit brun la coupe dans laquelle l'étrange mélange devenu scintillant. Remus y ajouta son sang et Harry fit de même. Une fois les deux sangs ajoutés, le demi-géant commença à psalmodier dans une étrange langue aux accents gutturaux. Le mélange devint d'un blanc nacré. Le mélange était prêt et la Magie donnait son accord. Un étrange loup fantomatique sortit de la coupe, là où plus tôt se trouvait le liquide. Il vint lécher le loup de sang sur le front d'Harry et entra dans le corps de Remus. Aussitôt les yeux de Remus devinrent d'un doré brillant et un large ruban doré et blanc nacré sortit du lycanthrope et vint s'enrouler tout autour d'Harry avant de disparaître. La cérémonie venait de s'achever et c'était le premier rituel magique auquel assistait Hagrid qui versa de nombreuses larmes, sous le regard attendri des témoins. Harry était aux anges et Remus était tout simplement euphorique.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Et voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

 **A vendredi !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici le 12ème chapitre de cette histoire et un petit bonus !**

 **Le site ayant décidé de me casser les pieds, je n'ai pas pu avoir accès aux reviews donc si je ne vous ai pas répondu… Désolé !**

 **Je le ferai dès que possible !**

 **L'attente fut longue pour votre dose de Pour une Famille mais c'est parti !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, Harry est à JKR et le reste à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 _ **POUR UNE FAMILLE**_

 _ **Chapitre 12 :Cadeaux de Noël**_

Les semaines qui avaient suivies le baptême d'Harry furent assez calmes. Une certaine routine s'était installée. La journée Harry allait en cours avec Neville et après ils retrouvaient Fred et George qui révisaient pour leur BUSE aidés de Luna. Tous ensembles, ils travaillaient consciencieusement. Chacun aidait les autres dans ses matières de prédilection. Neville était le spécialiste de la botanique et des runes, Fred celui des potions et de l'arithmancie. Georges s'était auto-déclaré professeur de métamorphose et de sortilèges. Luna était leur génie de l'organisation, spécialisée en histoire de la magie et en divination. Quant à Harry, il entraînait tout le petit groupe en défense quand ça ne concernait pas les créatures magiques.

Les notes du petit groupe avaient connu une très nette amélioration et il n'était plus rare de voir tout ce petit monde, la tête plongée dans les bouquins. Même la bibliothécaire avait fini par leur réserver un petit coin à l'écart. Il fallait dire que Poppy avait légèrement menacé Irma Pince, bibliothécaire de son état, de la mettre en pièces si elle avait le malheur de s'acharner sur ses petits protégés. Depuis, le petit groupe était accueilli avec beaucoup plus de douceur.

Les soirées d'Harry étaient bien différentes. Il les passait pour la plupart dans les cachots en compagnie de son oncle, sous prétexte de retenues. La vérité était toute autre. Severus avait décidé de passer du temps avec son neveu. Minerva et Remus étaient souvent de la partie. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était question de potions qu'oncle et neveu se retrouvaient seuls. Après un entraînement de concoction de potions, Severus s'était rendu compte que les difficultés d'Harry dans sa matière étaient dues à la méthode utilisée. Le petit brun était parfaitement capable de suivre une recette, cependant il avait besoin de comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles il fallait mettre une aile de fée à ce moment-ci et non après, des yeux de crapauds après les ailes de fée etc. En fait, il lui fallait comprendre les propriétés des ingrédients et l'importance des différents tours. En temps normal, les sorciers ne se préoccupaient pas de cela mais voilà Harry en avait besoin…

\- En fait il te faudra apprendre les différentes propriétés avant d'exceller en potions ! déclara Severus.

\- Du coup je vais être une nullité jusqu'au bout, c'est ça ? soupira Harry.

\- Comme si tu en étais une ! s'insurgea l'oncle. En fait il se pourrait que tu deviennes excellent au final…

\- Bien sûr… Tu dis ça simplement parce que je suis ton neveu !

\- Certainement pas ! Je dis cela parce que tu m'as déjà prouvé que tu pouvais faire du très bon travail ! Mais pour ça tu as besoin de connaître les ingrédients et la façon dont ils interagissent entre eux !

\- Super ! s'exclama le petit brun faussement enjoué.

\- Oh arrête de ronchonner ! On dirait ton oncle ! ricana Severus. En fait moi aussi j'avais ce problème avec les potions ! C'est Lily qui m'a donné ce conseil un jour : « essaie de voir si en connaissant les ingrédients, tu n'es pas plus à l'aise pour les utiliser ». Et effectivement en moins d'un semestre j'étais devenu un véritable génie des potions ! Alors peut-être que pour mon neveu ce sera pareil !

\- Que Merlin me vienne en aide ! rit Harry.

\- Pas besoin de lui ! Je suis là pour ça ! rit également le plus vieux.

\- Mais je croyais que j'avais un bon niveau… Comment je vais expliquer à Salem que finalement il a perdu son temps ? s'inquiéta soudain l'enfant.

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. C'est aux adultes de traiter ce genre de problèmes. Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien ! Il ne sera pas déçu, espèce de lutin va !

\- Si tu le dis…soupira Harry.

Severus ne lui répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire, Harry était tétanisé à l'idée de décevoir son frère. Severus ne pouvait que comprendre cette réaction bien que quelqu'un d'autre ne le pourrait peut-être pas. Il se dit qu'envoyer une lettre à Salem pour l'informer des besoins en potions de son jeune frère serait peut-être une bonne idée. Ceci dit il avait encore du temps avant de devoir contacter l'aîné de la fratrie R.P.G.

La soirée continua devant un bon chocolat chaud pour le plus jeune et une tasse de thé à l'ambre liquide pour le plus âgé. C'était devenu leur petit rituel après le nettoyage quotidien de la réserve d'ingrédients. Remus venait souvent leur préparer un de ses fameux thés avant de les envoyer au lit. Qui aurait cru que le loup-garou était aussi paternel ? Certainement pas Severus que cette attention ne dérangeait nullement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Trois jours avant le départ en vacances de Noël, c'était l'effervescence dans tout le château. Tous les étudiants avaient commencé à se mélanger depuis la prise de position du célèbre brun aux yeux émeraude. Il n'était donc plus rare de voir des Serpentard discuter avec des Poufsouffle ou des Serdaigle. Seule la Maison de Godric ne se mélangeait pas avec les autres. Ne passant que très peu de temps avec les siens, Harry avait fait la connaissance du fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle. C'était Luna qui les avait présentés. Le fantôme ne quittant jamais sa tour recevait fréquemment la visite du petit groupe qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle affectionnait le caractère taquin et blagueur des jumeaux, la timidité de Neville, le calme de Luna et la curiosité d'Harry.

Elle les raccompagnait souvent à l'entrée de la Tour des Serdaigle quand ils ramenaient la petite Luna. Helena aimait à leur parler de l'évolution de la communauté magique. Le point de vue des jeunes était toujours rafraichissant pour elle. De plus, savoir qu'un descendant des premiers maîtres du château était présent, était un véritable bonheur pour son cœur spectral.

Une fois de plus, le petit groupe partit la saluer et lui parler de leurs résultats. Harry était extrêmement nerveux quant aux siens. Il pensait avoir échoué en potions et en métamorphose. En effet à ce dernier cours il avait nimbé son arbuste d'une flamme violacée au lieu de lui faire pousser des fleurs de feu follet. Le fantôme rit ouvertement du supposé échec de l'enfant.

\- Il est plus aisé de doter un arbuste de fleurs de feu follet que de le nimber d'une flamme qui ne le consumera pas ! avoua le fantôme. Il se peut même que tu obtiennes une note maximale pour cet « échec ». La concentration n'est pas tout en magie, il faut surtout de l'imagination et par-dessus tout connaître sa magie. Tu as une magie puissante mais aussi très espiègle. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu seras comme ces deux farceurs, fit-elle en désignant les jumeaux. Cela veut juste dire qu'elle est têtue et qu'elle aime avoir la liberté de rajouter sa petite dose et son petit effet. Cependant c'est une amie fidèle à chacun. Vos magies sont toutes très différentes, sauf pour les jumeaux pour qui elles se complètement et se renforcent. Ta magie, jeune Neville, est aussi calme qu'un ruisseau, ceci dit comme cette eau, elle peut se déchaîner en de puissants torrents. Ta magie, Luna, est aussi lointaine et radieuse que ton prénom. Elle influe sur ton monde et l'autre. De ce fait, tu es une porte sur deux mondes. Et c'est très beau !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'être un cracmol ? demanda Neville.

\- Pourquoi en serais-tu un ? fit la Dame grise outrée.

\- Souvent dans la Tour, les autres Gryffondor disent que je suis à peine mieux qu'un cracmol. Je les entends quand ils pensent que ce n'est pas le cas… avoua tristement le garçon.

\- Un cracmol ! Et moi je suis un nouveau né ! s'insurgea le spectre. Tu n'as rien d'un cracmol, si ce n'est que ta magie est si puissante qu'elle préfère dormir calmement pour ne pas se déchaîner sur ces idiots.

\- Et nous ? demandèrent les jumeaux.

\- Vous ? répéta la femme perdue.

\- Et bien depuis longtemps notre mère nous dit que notre magie est instable, que nous ne sommes que des accidents sur pieds… rit Fred.

\- Et que notre magie n'est pas aussi puissante que celles de nos autres frères ! compléta George.

\- Hum et bien c'est à la fois vrai et totalement faux… réfléchit le fantôme de la Tour Nord. La magie de chacun de vous est au dessus de la moyenne. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous seriez des « accidents sur pieds ». Vos magies n'aiment pas être loin l'une de l'autre. Et si quelqu'un tente de vous séparer de force et bien… J'espère être dans les parages pour assister à ce feu d'artifice ! rit Helena.

\- Comment ça ? firent les jumeaux des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Vous êtes deux personnes et pourtant une seule et même entité ! leur expliqua Luna. Vos magies ne s'ajoutent pas. Dans votre cas elles décuplent leur puissance !

\- Oh !

\- Génial !

\- Euh mais attendez c'est quoi cette histoire de feux d'artifices ?

\- Je crois que ce que Dame Helena essaie de vous dire c'est que si quelqu'un s'attaque à l'un, la magie de l'autre devient un ennemi de taille ! rit Neville.

\- C'est exactement cela ! rit également le fantôme de la femme.

Tout ce petit monde continua à discuter un long moment avant de se disperser. Fred, George et Neville se rendirent à la salle commune de Gryffondor pendant qu'Harry marchait d'un pas guilleret vers les cachots. Sa garde de lutins virevoltant autour de lui, il croisa de nombreux Serpentard plus âgés qui le saluèrent respectueusement. Il leur rendit leurs salutations avec enthousiasme et sourire. Il arriva enfin au bureau de son oncle. Cette fois, il y avait son parrain avec eux pour la soirée. Harry se jeta littéralement sur eux et les lutins, trop contents de cette nouvelle attraction, firent de même. Severus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Remus riait de la bêtise de son filleul et de « son armée des ténèbres » comme les Gryffondor aimaient appeler les lutins.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, le courrier arriva et tout le monde attendait avec impatience ou crainte, la réponse des familles à propos des résultats du semestre. Harry était stressé au point de ne rien pouvoir avaler au petit-déjeuner. Visiblement son stress avait atteint ses petits protecteurs. En effet, les lutins étaient sagement assis sur la table et tentait de repérer le courrier de leur ami sorcier.

Duncan réalisa une entrée triomphale et fit un piqué en repérant Harry. Il se posa sur la table. Il remit une simple lettre à Harry. Juste quelques mots étaient inscrits « Fier de toi, comme toujours ! A demain mon lapin ! » Ces quelques mots suffirent à faire pousser un énorme soupir de soulagement à Harry.

Dumbledore qui observait très attentivement le petit brun aux yeux émeraude sourit de satisfaction. Il pensait qu'Harry venait de recevoir des remontrances. Il se dit qu'envoyer le garçon pour les vacances à Privet Drive serait parfait pour le revoir briser et faible. Il jeta un regard en biais à Severus à côté de lui. Celui-ci buvait tranquillement son café et semblait légèrement endormi ne prêtant attention à personne. En réalité, il jubilait de la situation. Il avait écrit une longue missive à Salem afin de l'informer des progrès très satisfaisants d'Harry.

\- Severus, mon enfant… appela le vieil homme.

\- Albus ? répondit Severus pas enclin à être poli.

\- Demain, il faudra accompagner le jeune Harry chez sa famille. Je compte sur vous et Remus pour vous en occuper ! fit pensivement le directeur.

\- Je vois… grogna le professeur de potions.

La conversation se termina par l'arrivée d'un hibou grand-duc noir. Il était facilement reconnaissable par son port fier. Le hibou de Lucius Malfoy. Il fit un tour dans la Grande Salle et lâcha une lettre devant Harry. Le petit brun, surpris, jeta un œil vers la table des Serpentard. Visiblement Malfoy fils était aussi intrigué que lui. « Bien au moins, il n'en sait pas plus que moi… » se dit Harry. Plus vite qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, un éclair enflammé déchira l'air et fonça sur la missive et l'attrapa dans ses serres. Fumseck lâcha la lettre devant Albus Dumbledore qui regarda intrigué l'écriture de Lucius Malfoy avant de prendre la lettre et de l'ouvrir.

Soudain un juron échappa de la bouche du vieux sorcier et on put voir une étrange fumée noirâtre sortir de l'enveloppe et brûler la main de l'homme. Severus recula d'un bond et dégaina sa baguette avant de lancer une quantité exceptionnelle de sorts. Il scella la lettre et jeta un regard vers Harry puis vers Draco, les deux étaient blêmes. L'un de peur et l'autre d'effarement quant à la bêtise de son père.

Poppy s'affaira autour du vieil homme qui tenait sa main brûlée. Dumbledore suivi l'infirmière qui le regardait avec une froideur non feinte. Il connaissait ce regard qui signifiait « Vous avez encore fait une bêtise ! » Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que d'ouvrir le courrier que lui avait amené son phénix. Enfin c'était l'avis du grand Albus Dumbledore. La douleur à sa main le ramena à la dure réalité. Il n'en resterait pas là ! Il ne pourrait pas tenir sa baguette avant plusieurs jours. Ce n'était qu'un maléfice noir basique mais il pourrait l'utiliser pour porter plainte contre le lord. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de le faire tomber ! C'était tout simplement jouissif ! Potter reviendrait brisé et le lord tomberait en déshonneur. Merlin, c'était Noël avant l'heure ! Il hurla un « Joyeux Noël à tous et profitez de vos vacances au maximum ! » avant d'être emmené de force par une infirmière rageuse.

Harry planta son regard émeraude dans celui orageux de Malfoy fils. Aucune émotion ne paraissait dans le regard des garçons. Harry reporta son attention vers un hibou brun qui vint se poser face à Neville. Ce dernier regarda Harry avec un sourire. Il s'agissait d'une lettre de sa grand-mère. Il prit sa missive et la lut avant qu'un immense sourire lui mange le visage. Il tendit la lettre à Harry qui la lut en diagonale.

Visiblement Lady Londubat félicitait chaudement son petit-fils pour ses progrès en cours. Elle était apparemment très satisfaite de ses résultats et souhaitait rencontrer son ami, le jeune Harry, le lendemain à la sortie du train. Elle espérait qu'il accepterait de la rencontrer. Elle s'excusait par ailleurs du court délai avant la rencontre et présentait ses salutations à chacun des amis de son petit-fils.

Harry finit de lire la lettre et la rendit à Neville quand le contenu le frappa. Il reprit la lettre et la relut deux bonnes fois avant de regarder Neville avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi !? ne put-il retenir.

\- Tu as bien lu Harry, elle souhaite te rencontrer et te remercier ! s'amusa l'héritier Londubat.

\- Oui mais… Pourquoi moi ?

\- Elle connait déjà les Weasley et le père de Luna ! Tu es le seul qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré…

\- Misère…

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange là-dedans ? demanda Luna qui s'était rapprochée avec son éternel sourire rêveur.

\- Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les convenances… D'habitude ce sont mes frères qui gèrent ce genre de choses…

\- Oh allez arrête ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ma grand-mère déteste les convenances en famille. Elle ne fera que le minimum, la connaissant… le rassura Neville tout en réfléchissant.

\- Euh tu es sûr qu'on parle bien de Lady Londubat ? La femme qui a envoyé balader le directeur pour s'être montré trop familier avec elle ? demanda Harry perdu.

L'histoire était connue de tous les Sang-Pur. L'honorable directeur s'était un jour présenté au Magenmagot et avait salué la Lady avec une familiarité parfaitement déplacée. La réaction avait été imminente. La Lady avait vertement remis le sorcier à sa place, lui stipulant par la même qu'elle ne l'avait jamais autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom. Cette humiliation du grand Albus Dumbledore avait fait les choux gras du ministère pendant des semaines entières.

\- Oui, elle-même ! la voix de Neville le fit revenir parmi eux.

\- Mouais si tu le dis, marmonna Harry.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle est vraiment géniale ! Elle nous donne souvent des idées pour des farces. En plus elle arrive à remettre notre mère à sa place en une seule phrase ! s'extasia George.

\- Cette femme est absolument géniale ! confirma Fred.

\- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! rit Harry de nouveau détendu. Bon ben il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui vient me chercher demain.

\- Personne ne t'accompagne ? demanda Luna intriguée.

\- Les cours finissent demain soir… soupira Harry. Et ma tante sera certainement là mais elle ne m'a rien dit… Je devrais aller demander à Oncle Sev… murmura Harry.

\- Pas besoin petit lutin ! retentit la voix de Remus

Il avait quitté la table professorale et les avait entendus en s'approchant grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Neville rougit de s'être fait prendre, le sourire rêveur de Luna s'agrandit, les yeux des jumeaux pétillèrent devant le super pouvoir de leur dieu vivant et Harry eut une moue intriguée. Remus lui fit simplement un clin d'œil. Visiblement les autres n'avaient pas porté attention à l'échange et discutaient de leurs résultats et de ce qu'ils feraient pendant les vacances. Severus, lui, gardait son regard sur l'héritier Malfoy qui n'avait toujours pas réagi face à la connerie monumentale de son paternel. Le potionniste soupira et reporta son regard sur Harry. Il utilisa la Legilimancie il se retrouva devant le voile émeraude et utilisa sa baguette pour écrire dans l'air « Je te ramènerais ». Harry sourit à la bêtise de son oncle et hocha simplement la tête.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand il entendit subitement une voix lointaine l'appeler.

\- Harry, Harry, répétait la voix.

Elle semblait lointaine mais douce, emprunte d'une force et chargée de magie. Harry arriva devant la salle sur demande et fit son petit manège jusqu'à ce que la porte apparaisse. Dedans se tenait un merveilleux bric-à-brac. Cela semblait être la caverne d'Ali baba. La porte se referma derrière lui et il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix.

\- Harry, Harry, répétait la voix bien plus distinctement. Viens par là.

Le petit brun reprit sa marche et arriva devant une pile de chaises et de sommiers de lit. Il observa tout autour de lui et décida d'appeler la voix.

\- Où êtes-vous ?

\- Harry, c'est bien toi ! Tout là-haut ! Je suis tout là-haut ! répondit la voix très clairement.

Le jeune sorcier leva les yeux mais ne vit rien. Il soupira d'agacement. Décidément, chaque année il entendait des voix. Soudain, les lutins d'Harry se mirent à tourner dans la pièce. Harry les regarda intrigué. Il se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qu'ils avaient encore découvert. Un lutin poussa un cri de victoire et tous les autres se rassemblèrent au dessus de la montagne de lits empilés. Harry les vit se saisir de quelque chose et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva avec un diadème orné de diamants et de pierreries bleues dans les mains. Quand la tiare fut au niveau de son regard, il entendit une nouvelle fois la voix.

\- Harry, fiston, comme tu es devenu grand ! résonna la voix dans sa tête.

\- C'est pour mieux te manger ! ricana Harry.

\- Le petit chaperon rouge, hein ! ricana également la voix.

\- Hein ! Vous connaissez ! sursauta Harry. Attendez cette voix ! Tom !

\- Bingo mon serpent ! rit la voix.

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais détruit ou piégé ? Comment ça se fait que je puisse te parler ?

\- C'est mon Horcruxe fondateur manquant qui se tient devant toi !

\- Comment tu sais qui je suis ? Ton journal lui ne me connaissait pas !

\- C'est simplement un idiot, j'étais jeune et con ! Voilà tout !

\- Tu es drôlement dur avec toi ! fit Harry très surpris.

\- Toute ma magie est connectée entre elle. Je sais que j'ai deux magnifiques garçons, que Voldemort est toujours scellé sous sa forme spectrale et que Salem et toi avez tous les autres Horcruxes inertes. Le château m'a tenu informé de vos évolutions et puis le Baron Sanglant me tenait souvent compagnie. Heureusement que Poudlard a une sacrée réserve de potins sinon je m'ennuierais. C'est d'ailleurs Peeves qui m'a conseillé de t'appeler en connectant le peu de magie que j'avais mis dans le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle à celle du château. Quand ce dernier a su que je voulais te retrouver, il m'est directement venu en aide. Je pense que je ferais un merveilleux cadeau de Noël pour Salem. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est fabuleux, bizarre mais fabuleux ! Que tu es un grand bavard, que Peeves est un ami génial et le Baron, un bouffon, mais c'est fabuleux !

\- Un bouffon, mouahahahah ! Tu en as de bonnes mon grand ! Ça fait bizarre de pouvoir enfin discuter avec un vivant ! Les morts sont toujours un peu plus lents ! Ils ont l'éternité quoi ! hurla la voix en partant dans un puissant fou rire.

\- J'imagine... Depuis combien de temps es-tu enfermé tout seul ? Tu ne sembles pas très bien dans…ton diadème...

\- Pas grand-chose… Cinquante ans par là ! rit la voix.

\- D'ailleurs, comment fais-tu pour me parler ? demanda Harry curieux.

\- Par nos magies ! Tu possèdes ma magie donc je peux t'appeler mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais réussi. Et puis, je ne réussis pas à appeler Salem… fit la voix d'un ton boudeur.

\- Il va être ravi, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! rit Harry.

Harry ne savait pas comment le considérer en tant qu'Horcruxe ou qu'humain. Toutefois il lui fallait mettre le diadème en sécurité au plus vite avant que Dumbledore ne repère la magie de Tom Riddle. Le petit brun réfléchit et se dit que l'endroit le plus sûr était maintenant Privet Drive. Il prit le diadème et l'enroula dans un tissu qu'il fit apparaître. Il appela Dobby et lui confia le diadème afin qu'il soit rangé dans sa chambre à Privet Drive. Le petit sorcier repartit tranquillement en sifflotant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La locomotive rougeoyante était bientôt arrivée à la gare et Harry était impatient de revoir sa tante. Cette dernière lui avait écrit pour lui assurer qu'elle viendrait le récupérer. Il aurait bien voulu rentrer directement mais il devait rencontrer Lady Londubat. Lorsque le convoi vermeil arriva au bout de sa mission, Harry libéra Hedwige et lui remit une petite missive à l'intention de sa tante. Il rappela à cette dernière qu'il arrivait en compagnie de Severus mais qu'auparavant il devrait rencontrer la grand-mère d'un de ses amis.

Finalement tout le train se vida et le petit groupe descendit en dernier. A la sortie du train se tenaient les professeurs Snape et Mc Gonagall. La sorcière affichait une mine amusée tandis que l'autre ne laissait rien paraître. Molly Weasley vit apparaître Harry en compagnie de ses jumeaux, du gamin Londubat et d'une gamine aux cheveux blonds sales. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant que Ron était déjà présent depuis un moment avec Ginny et Hermione mais pas d'Harry. Elle s'avança vers le petit brun prête à l'étouffer dans une de ses si terribles étreintes dont elle seule avait le secret.

\- Harry ! Mon chéri ! cria-t-elle de façon bien exagérée.

\- Madame Weasley, salua poliment Harry. Bonjour Monsieur Weasley !

\- Bonjour Harry ! répondit chaleureusement le patriarche.

\- Harry mon chéri ! J'espère que ces vauriens ne t'ont pas causé de soucis ! reprit la femme. Toujours à faire vos blagues idiotes ! J'ai vu que vos notes se sont à peine améliorées ! Si vous avez réussi à avoir un E vous auriez très bien pu avoir un Optimal ! tonna-t-elle à l'encontre des jumeaux.

Harry était sidéré ! Elle avait pensé qu'ils lui avaient fait un sale coup et qu'ils l'avaient bloqué ou quelque chose du genre. Pire, jamais elle ne les avait félicités pour leurs bons résultats. C'était vraiment odieux de sa part. Harry aurait voulu lui hurler à quel point Fred et George étaient fabuleux. Harry resta estomaqué par le comportement de la mère Weasley. Les professeurs Snape et Mc Gonagall reniflèrent de façon audible avant de se charger de la mère indigne.

\- Je suppose que vous dire que leur comportement exemplaire envers leurs cadets est donc de trop… susurra le professeur Snape.

\- Quel comportement exemplaire ? De ce que je sais, ils ne font rien de bon à Poudlard ! répondit la mère hargneuse.

\- J'ai en mémoire qu'ils ont fait gagner de nombreux points à Gryffondor depuis la rentrée ! Et ce, qu'il s'agisse de quidditch ou de cours ! répondit sèchement le professeur de métamorphose.

\- Je n'en ai pas été informé ! assura la mère Weasley.

\- C'est étrange car je suis celle qui a envoyée les relevés de notes ! fit Minerva agacée.

\- Je pensais qu'ils avaient fait perdre tous les points notés… répondit la mère d'une voix blanche.

\- Ridicule ! répondit Severus. Monsieur Londubat, je ne vois aucune trace de votre grand-mère… Cependant Harry, il semblerait que quelqu'un vous attende si je ne m'abuse !

Harry se tourna dans la direction dans laquelle regardait son oncle. Il tomba dans un gouffre bleu glace et sourit à la magnifique dame qui se tenait à l'écart.

\- Narcissa ! s'écria Harry comme un gamin faisant sourire la Pâle Lady.

\- Bonjour Harry ! Mesdames, Messieurs ! salua la Lady. Je suis absolument ravie de vous, non pardon, de te revoir en pleine forme, sourit Narcissa à son filleul. Alors ces résultats, étaient-ils comme tu le craignais ?

\- Non, en fait j'ai eu un E pour les deux ! J'ai réussi ma potion et ma métamorphose ! fit fièrement le petit brun.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Harry ! C'est Draco qui sera content !

Devant l'air perplexe d'Harry, elle lui expliqua.

\- Draco était persuadé que tu allais « arracher la vedette et écraser » une certaine Granger, pour reprendre ses termes ! s'amusa Narcissa, fière de constater que la gamine Granger était présente et enrageait.

\- Son orgueil va encore augmenter… se plaignit Harry.

\- Il y a de fortes chances, j'en ai bien peur… Un trait de caractère qu'il tient de son père, se moqua la Lady.

\- Je suis un Malfoy, c'est normal d'avoir toujours raison ! intervint Draco qui arrivait derrière.

\- J'imagine que l'on n'y peut rien… réfléchit calmement la belle blonde. Et qu'en est-il de vous, Fred, George, Neville et toi, ma petite Luna ?

\- Optimal partout ! répondit Luna fière d'elle, son éternel air rêveur.

\- J'ai obtenu Optimal en Botanique et Runes. Sinon Effort Exceptionnel partout même en Potions, avoua Neville malgré sa timidité.

\- J'ai obtenu Optimal en Potions et Arithmancie, Milady. Pour tout le reste j'ai reçu Effort Exceptionnel, répondit un Fred assez gêné.

\- Pour ma part, Lady Malfoy, j'ai reçu Optimal pour la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges, et Effort Exceptionnel pour mes autres matières… répondit très poliment George.

Narcissa hochait la tête à chaque réponse. Elle écoutait attentivement chaque réponse. Elle trouva leurs résultats remarquables, surtout pour les jumeaux qui passaient leur BUSES cette année.

\- Toutes mes félicitations à tous les cinq ! Vos résultats sont exquis ! Particulièrement pour vous Fred et Georges ! Si je me souviens bien, vous avez vos BUSE cette année ! s'exclama la magnifique femme.

\- C'est exact ! Mes enfants ont leur BUSE cette année ! grogna la matrone Weasley en se gonflant.

\- Je suis certaine que vous les aurez haut la main ! leur sourit la Pâle Lady en ignorant les autres présents. De toute façon, à travailler ensemble, vous ne pouvez que réussir ! Draco a également eu son Optimal en potions, en Runes et Arithmancie mais il semblerait qu'en Duel il ait encore des efforts à fournir vu son Acceptable. Sinon ses autres notes restent parfaitement correctes ! s'amusa la mère en regardant son fils.

\- Mère ! s'offusqua le blond.

\- Allons Draco ! Ce n'est rien ! répliqua sa mère.

\- Merci beaucoup Lady Malfoy ! répondirent en chœur George et Fred.

\- Allons bon, appelez-moi Narcissa mes chers ! répondit la blonde d'une voix amusée.

\- Euh… très bien… Narcissa ! hésitèrent les jumeaux.

\- Euh… Mère… appela Draco.

\- Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ? Vous semblez bien hésitant !

\- Ce n'est peut-être rien… Ceci dit nous devrions y aller. Cependant je pense qu'il faudra s'entretenir avec le jeune seigneur plus tard… au sujet de Père… Draco finit sa phrase dans un murmure que seule sa mère entendit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Merlin, ce que l'heure peut filer en charmantes compagnies ! Et bien je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ! Harry, prends bien soin de toi ! Attends-toi à recevoir mon hibou !

\- Très bien Narcissa ! Comme d'habitude ?

\- Evidemment ! répondit la blonde dans un magnifique rire cristallin.

Lady Malfoy se tourna, s'apprêtant à s'en aller quand la voix de Molly Weasley la retint.

\- Depuis quand vous permettez-vous tant de bonté, Narcissa ? enragea la matrone suspicieuse.

\- Je ne crois pas vous avoir permis tant de familiarité, Weasley ! claqua la voix de la Pâle Lady devenue glaciale. Mon prénom dans votre bouche, n'est qu'une souillure ! Eviter à l'avenir ! Je ne pense pas devoir vous rappeler votre rang, ou du moins votre absence de rang !

Draco Malfoy souriait de manière suffisante, fier de voir sa mère humilier un Weasley. Harry, lui, était partagé. Il fut un temps où il avait bien apprécié la mère Weasley. C'était avant qu'il ne soit aussi proche de Fred et George et qu'il ne découvre que leur mère les traitait avec dédain. Il regarda les jumeaux qui semblaient choqués. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il vit un sourire malicieux apparaître sur le visage des démons roux. Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu peur que les paroles de sa marraine ne les offensent mais il se ravisa immédiatement. Il sourit à sa marraine en secouant la tête d'amusement.

En même temps, il se rappela que c'était pour le pouvoir de furie de la blonde qu'il l'avait choisie comme marraine. La sorcière avait la classe c'était indéniable !

\- Narcissa, commença Fred.

\- Je pense que vous devriez y aller, continua George.

\- Vous allez être en retard ! finirent en chœur les jumeaux.

\- Vous avez raison mes chéris, nous filons ! Harry, je te contacte rapidement ! chantonna la voix redevenue instantanément douce de Narcissa.

Harry dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête déconfite de l'épouse Weasley. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur Weasley qui semblait totalement choqué. Il eut une fugace pensée de compassion à son égard mais son fou rire revint de suite. Minerva semblait totalement amusée et les yeux de Severus reflétaient une hilarité contenue. Les deux professeurs saluèrent tout ce petit monde et profitèrent du départ de la famille Malfoy pour s'en aller. Severus se fit une note mentale de questionner son filleul sur cette étrange cordialité avec son neveu. Était-ce par rapport à la stupidité de Lucius ? Il ne le savait pas mais se promit de creuser la question.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Se tournant, vers les nouveaux arrivants, Neville remarqua sa grand-mère qui le regardait avec un regard fier. Il attrapa la main d'Harry et le conduisit jusqu'à elle. Harry se laissa faire et mit en place un semblant de masque pour ne pas paraître grossier devant la Grande Lady. Il respira un grand coup avant d'arriver devant elle et lui adressa un magnifique signe de tête avant de lui faire un baisemain. Lady Augusta Londubat souleva un sourcil, surprise de voir que l'ami de son petit-fils connaissait les manières des Sang-Pur.

\- Je suis honoré d'enfin pouvoir faire votre connaissance, Lady Londubat ! salua Harry.

\- Moi de même Lord Potter ! répondit la vielle femme.

Severus et Minerva tiquèrent au titre de Lord donné à Harry. Ce dernier lui sourit doucement avant de rectifier son titre.

\- Je suis profondément navré de devoir rétablir la vérité mais je ne suis pas le Lord Potter, Milady. Si j'étais Lord, ce titre reviendrait à mon aîné… répondit Harry avec douceur.

\- Donc ces rumeurs concernant un frère aîné sont vraies ? s'offusqua la sorcière.

\- En effet, sourit Harry avec bienveillance. Qui plus est je ne porte plus le nom de Potter. Je m'appelle Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, comme en a décidé la Magie.

\- La Magie ! répéta surprise la Lady. De ce fait, vous n'êtes plus un simple Lord mais bel et bien un Seigneur du Monde magique… réfléchit la vielle femme.

\- C'est exact Milady ! lui sourit Harry.

\- Mes excuses, Seigneur Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé ! Je vous ai vu si proche de Lady Malfoy que j'ai cru à tord que vous partagiez notre sphère !

\- Merlin, il n'en est rien ! La raison pour laquelle je suis proche de Narcissa Malfoy est qu'elle est ma marraine ! Et par pitié appelez-moi simplement Harry.

Minerva avait tout simplement lâché la conversation en se rappelant qu'effectivement Narcissa était la marraine d'Harry tout comme Neville qui n'était pas au courant. Severus souriait narquoisement et regardait la Grande Lady se fondre en excuses. Elle qui donnait tant d'importance au respect des codes n'avait pas attendu qu'Harry se présente et l'avait sous-estimé. C'en était hilarant ! La Lady regardait maintenant Harry avec un visage impassible. En réalité, elle jaugeait l'enfant qui se tenait face à elle. Harry sembla comprendre ce que faisait la vieille femme car il décida de laisser tomber son masque, la surprenant davantage.

\- Très bien, mais appelle-moi Grand-Mère Augusta et tutoie-moi ! Après tout Neville et toi êtes comme des frères et ma belle-fille aurait été ta marraine !

\- D'accord Grand-Mère Augusta ! s'amusa Harry.

A côté de lui, Neville jubilait. Sa grand-mère venait d'accepter Harry. En même temps c'était vendu d'avance. Personne ne résistait au petit brun ! Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant de se saluer et de se laisser.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Pétunia Dursley faisait les cent pas en attendant l'arrivée de son neveu. Une chouette posée sur l'épaule, elle s'en fichait du regard que pourrait lui porter les passants. Elle vit apparaître une chevelure couleur jais accompagnée d'un homme au visage fermé et d'une femme au chignon qu'elle reconnut immédiatement ! Étrangement, ils ne portaient pas leurs vêtements sorciers. Elle supposa qu'Harry avait dû s'en occuper. Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire avant de se jeter sur lui. Elle l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de fusiller Severus du regard.

\- Harry ! s'extasia Pétunia. Tu es enfin là ! Merci pour le message de la belle Hedwige !

\- Désolé Tante Pétunia ! Depuis combien de temps attends-tu ?

\- Un bon quart d'heure mais qu'importe ! Severus, Madame ! les salua finalement Pétunia. Ceci dit j'imagine que si Severus est là avec le professeur de Métamorphose tu as une bonne excuse…

\- Tunia ! répondit froidement le potionniste.

\- Oncle Sev ! Manières ! le gronda Harry.

\- Mss Dursley ! répondit poliment Minerva. Nous avons reçu l'ordre d'accompagner le jeune Harry chez lui.

\- Bien, bien ! Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! Nous avons pas mal de choses de choses à faire ! Harry nous avons des courses à faire ! Salem vient d'envoyer un message à la maison ! Tes frères arrivent ce soir ! Cela ne vous dérange pas de faire quelques courses avec nous ? demanda la tante d'Harry.

\- Aucunement ! répondit amusée Minerva.

\- De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix… grogna Severus.

\- Exactement ! Donc tu me retires cette face de constipé et tu profites du voyage avec nous où je te fais passer un sale quart d'heure ! rétorqua Pétunia clouant ainsi le bec de Severus.

\- Et bien… voilà qui est inhabituel… souffla Minerva moqueuse.

 **HP ~PUF**

Le voyage se fit en chanson pour Minerva qui balançait doucement sa tête en rythme avec la musique tout en profitant de son premier trajet en voiture. Severus lui était plus refroidi et ne parlait pas. Quant à Harry, il racontait à sa Tante tout les événements depuis son séjour. Bien qu'elle en connaisse déjà la plupart grâce aux lettres, elle riait franchement en entendant les détails croustillants sur la vie à l'école.

Les courses se firent rapidement et les professeurs purent constater qu'Harry y était habitué. Le neveu et la tante se répartirent la liste et se séparèrent pour gagner plus de temps. Harry partit avec Minerva et Severus avec Pétunia. A la caisse Pétunia paya et Severus porta les courses jusqu'à la voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était devant l'entrée de la maison. Il resta interdit devant un Dudley qui avait visiblement perdu beaucoup de poids. Il se retourna et avisa le visage satisfait de sa tante et leva un sourcil en questionnant sa tante. Cette dernière répondit qu'il n'était pas question que son fils ressemble plus longtemps à un pachyderme. De ce fait, père et fils avaient été mis au sport et leur alimentation avait été totalement revue. Harry resta totalement sonné et salua machinalement son cousin tout en rentrant les courses. Pétunia ordonna à un Severus grognon de ramener le reste des courses. Elle invita Minerva à entrer et partit préparer du thé.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla assez tôt. Severus et Minerva n'étaient partis la veille qu'après le dîner. Harry avait donc eu tout le temps de préparer ses cadeaux pour Noël. Il avait également passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter via sa magie avec Tom Riddle. Il était étrange pour lui de savoir que son « père » était dans un diadème depuis tout ce temps. Le cher Tom Riddle avait menacé le petit brun de toutes sortes de représailles s'il ne l'appelait pas « Papa ». Le père de Salem le considérait comme son fils depuis cette nuit fatidique d'Halloween. Il avait d'ailleurs pu absorber une bonne partie de la connaissance de la célèbre tiare de Rowena Serdaigle. Il ne leur manquait plus que le serpent pour posséder tous les morceaux d'âme de l'héritier Serpentard.

Harry descendit dans la cuisine où sa tante observait le voisinage. Visiblement certaines habitudes étaient restées car Pétunia commentait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Le jeune sorcier était tout bonnement désabusé par la bêtise de sa tante. Il soupira théâtralement et ce fut à ce moment précis que le messager de Narcissa Malfoy se présenta. Harry récupéra son courrier et ricana en découvrant les premières lignes. Draco avait raconté à sa mère l'affaire de la lettre piégée. La Pâle Lady s'excusait donc platement de la stupidité malfoyenne qui gangrenait son époux. En effet, ce dernier avait envoyé la lettre avec toutes les précautions de son nouvel elfe de maison d'après ces dires. De ce fait, toute personne autre que le destinataire dûment stipulé se verrait recevoir un maléfice à la hauteur de son impudence. C'était là la raison de la brûlure de Dumbledore, toujours selon le lord. C'était au final plus impressionnant que dangereux. Cependant la Lady n'en croyait pas un traître mot et avait juré de faire la lumière sur cette affaire. De plus, Dumbledore avait entamé une procédure contre Lucius Malfoy pour agression et usage de magie noire. Narcissa ne semblait pas plus inquiète que cela mais effectivement cela était dérangeant. Elle lui apprit qu'il y avait des chances que son filleul soit convoqué par le Magenmagot durant les vacances pour statuer sur les accusations. Elle ajoutait qu'elle avait pris la décision d'informer Salem et Vladimir de la situation. Cependant, elle n'avait pas encore eu de retour. Il était absolument hors de question que le petit brun soit mêlé aux idioties de son mari et d'un vieux manipulateur sournois. Harry soupira sombrement cette fois et reposa son courrier. Il écrit une courte réponse pour la rassurer. Il transmettrait donc l'information à Salem.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'en fin de matinée, que Salem et Vladimir arrivèrent à Privet Drive. Le premier semblait contrarié tandis que le second semblait franchement agacé. En arrivant près du numéro 4 ils remarquèrent un étrange gamin grand et sec avec un horrible visage semblable à celui d'un rat. Ils l'ignorèrent et sonnèrent chez les Dursley. Ce fut Dursley fils qui vint leur ouvrir. Dudley les salua chaleureusement et les invita à entrer. Harry était toujours dans la cuisine et assistait sa tante dans la préparation du déjeuner. Vernon, lui regardait la télé dans le salon. Les garçons reçurent une tornade brune directement dans leurs bras. Harry s'était jeté sur eux en les voyant. Il les interrogea sur cette urgence scolaire. Salem répondit évasivement mais comme Vladimir pouffait, cela devint rapidement un interrogatoire en bonnes et dues formes. Finalement, Salement craqua et raconta l'explosion de la potion et Vladimir compléta avec tous les détails comportementaux de l'accidenté. Le plus jeune passa de l'horreur et l'inquiétude au fou rire assisté de Pétunia.

Sur le coup Salem se mit franchement à bouder. Vladimir tentait de se retenir mais échoua lamentablement en voyant Harry pleurer de rire. Finalement Salem se joint à eux et rit de la situation. Pétunia leur raconta ce qu'ils avaient manqué la veille et le puissant traumatisme de Severus Snape. Les garçons n'en rirent que davantage alors qu'Harry était tout penaud. Enfin arriva le tour d'Harry de leur parler des derniers événements dont l'épisode du courrier de Lucius et de la réaction de Dumbledore. Vladimir avoua qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de la donner à Salem car il craignait que ce dernier ne s'emporte et parte défigurer le Lord. Salem grogna devant les nouvelles. Il ignora les commentaires bien trop exagérés selon lui. Cependant son esprit Serpentard manigançait déjà une punition à la hauteur de la « bêtise malfoyenne ». Il décida d'écrire rapidement une lettre à Narcissa.

Après quoi les étudiants de Durmstrang montèrent ranger leurs affaires dans la chambre pendant qu'Harry terminait de cuisiner avec sa tante.

 **HP ~PUF**

Les jours passèrent et rapidement ce fut la veille de Noël. Harry n'avait encore reçu aucune convocation du Magenmagot mais ne s'en préoccupait pas. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était le moment qu'il passait en famille. Vladimir ne le lâchait jamais d'une semelle quand Salem n'était pas avec lui. Du fait de son statut de Maître magique, Salem était souvent demandé par la guilde afin de travailler sur divers projets. Harry comprenait parfaitement cela et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne pas être un poids. Il recevait fréquemment des nouvelles de Neville soit deux fois par jour. La correspondance avec Luna était quant à elle un peu plus espacée mais c'était typique de la jeune Serdaigle. Les jumeaux, eux, envoyaient des dizaines de lettres à Harry afin de lui demander son avis sur des ingrédients pour leurs futures blagues. Vladimir avait pris son statut de professeur de potions très au sérieux. En effet, Harry lui avait expliqué son problème au sujet des effets des ingrédients et le jeune Moldova avait décidé de lui donner des cours. Il l'assistait également dans la préparation de potions. Harry les comprenait davantage et donc les réussissait de mieux en mieux. Severus échangeait fréquemment des notes avec le jeune prince moldave qui lui faisait part de l'évolution du plus jeune.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La veille de Noël, Harry constata qu'il n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Sergei. Il en toucha deux mots à Vladimir à la fin de leur pratique quotidienne.

\- Vlad, tu as des nouvelles de Sergei ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien je n'ai pas reçu la moindre lettre de lui depuis le début des vacances… avoua Harry.

\- C'est étrange je l'avoue !

\- Après je comprends bien que ce n'est pas mon camarade de classe ou autre. C'est votre ami après tout.

Vladimir fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Quand bien même, il a commencé de lui-même à t'écrire… Arrêter de t'écrire ne serait pas spécialement dérangeant s'il ne me noyait pas de courrier chaque jour…

\- Tu en reçois souvent ? demanda Harry curieux.

\- A la même fréquence que les jumeaux t'écrive ! marmonna Sergei.

\- Ah… ne put que dire Harry.

\- Oui comme tu dis ! Ah… Enfin bref, termine de ranger, je reviens.

Harry obtempéra perdu dans ses pensées, il loupa le regard calculateur du vampire. Ce dernier se rendit directement dans la cuisine. Il y trouva celle qu'il cherchait.

\- Tante Pétunia ! appela-t-il.

\- Un problème Vlad ? s'enquit-elle.

\- J'espère que non. En fait j'aurais un service à te demander.

\- Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute !

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait inviter les autres membres du groupe ? J'entends par là Sergei Novaroff et Viktor Krum. Je viens de réaliser que le lutin n'a jamais rencontré Viktor !

\- Non pas possible ! C'est compté !

\- Ah je comprends !

\- Mais non gros bêta je plaisante ! Bien sûr que tu vas les inviter ! Ce n'est pas la quantité qui manque !

Vladimir eut un instant de flottement. Pétunia Dursley qui faisait des blagues cela semblait quelque peu incongru. Il fila écrire une missive à Viktor et Sergei. Il emprunta Hedwige et lui confia la missive de l'attrapeur bulgare. Il envoya son invitation au russe, agrémentée d'une promesse de mille et une tortures dans le cas où il tenterait de se défiler. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cuisine, Fumseck flasha devant lui. Le phénix s'amusa de la mine surprise du vampire princier. Il s'envola tranquillement et arriva dans la chambre d'Harry. Il passa devant Dudley qui, trop concentré sur la télévision, ne le vit même pas. Vladimir haussa simplement les épaules et alla dans la cuisine. Il fit le point sur les quantités prévues et décida d'attendre la réponse des deux invités pour revoir le menu si besoin. Il appela néanmoins Dobby pour informer Salem de ses plans.

En fin d'après-midi, Vladimir reçut la réponse de Viktor qui l'informait de sa présence. La réponse de Sergei fut plus longue à venir mais Vlad savait que le russe devait surtout se préparer psychologiquement à la confrontation, chose qu'il ne comprenait pas pour autant. Salem arriva à Privet Drive la bouche en cœur et d'excellente humeur. L'elfe de maison de Sergei arriva au même moment et il confirma la présence de son maître. Pétunia partit vérifier que tout était prêt.

Harry réapparut un peu avant l'heure du dîner et enchanta le plafond avec une neige dorée qui donnait une couleur dorée à tout ce qu'elle touchait. Cependant l'effet n'était pas permanent et ne durait que dix secondes. Il aida son frère à décorer la maison et Vladimir jeta plusieurs sorts pour animer le sapin. Dudley était assis sur un fauteuil et admirait les sorciers à l'œuvre. L'oncle Vernon faisait de même avec une certaine mauvaise foi et soudain les trois sorciers le regardèrent avec un sourire de connivence. Ils lui firent pousser une longue barbe blanche et métamorphosèrent ses habits en la traditionnelle tenue de Père Noël. Dursley père s'étouffa en réalisant ce que les galopins lui avaient fait.

\- J'avais dit pas de sorts contre nous ! aboya-t-il.

\- C'est mon idée ! chanta Pétunia.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!

\- C'est plus festif et plus amusant ! Et puis c'est le premier vrai noël d'Harry ! Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi ? minauda la femme.

\- Euh… Non… Tout va bien ! Ça partira n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui oui ! s'amusa Salem.

\- Aux douze coups de minuits ! rit Harry.

\- C'est la vengeance de Cendrillon ! hurla Dudley mort de rire.

\- Arrête de te moquer ! De toute façon c'est ton tour ! lui répondit Vladimir avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Quoi ?! Pas de queue de cochon, hein ?

\- Non juste une tenue de lutin pas trop boudinée ! se moqua Harry.

Avant que les garçons ne puissent jeter de nouveaux sorts, on frappa à la porte. Dudley courut ouvrir et tomba face à face avec un grand jeune homme tout en muscle.

\- Bonsoir ! Vous êtes un ami de Salem et Vladimir ?

\- Bonsoir, répondit le jeune homme avec un fort accent russe. En effet, c'est le cas !

\- Entrez ! Salem,Vladimir, Harry, les invités arrivent ! cria Dudley.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il crie comme ça ? demanda Salem.

\- Depuis toujours... Ça veut juste dire qu'il est habitué à vous maintenant… soupira Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Salem sourit bien malgré lui et alla à la rencontre de l'invité avec ses frères.

\- Krum-Krum ! s'écria Salem. Tu es arrivé ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

\- Salem ! s'offusqua sa tante. Soyez le bienvenue Monsieur Krum !

\- Merci de m'accueillir Madame et Joyeux Noël à vous ! lui répondit Viktor Krum en lui remettant une bouteille.

\- Je te présente ma tante, Misses Dursley, l'oncle Vernon Dursley et leur fils, Dudley, alias Dudlichounet !

\- Enchanté ! répondit respectueusement le bulgare.

Dudley et Vernon Dursley le saluèrent d'une pognée de main que l'attrapeur professionnel leur rendit.

\- Je ne prends pas la peine de te présenter Vlad ! Ceci dit voici le meilleur pour la fin ! Je te présente mon adorable petit frère, Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt !

\- Bonjour Aiglon, salua Harry d'un sourire ravi.

\- Bonjour Harfang ! On se rencontre enfin ! sourit le bulgare.

\- Effectivement ! C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance.

\- L'aigle de la Bulgarie vient de sourire il va neiger ! se moqua Salem.

Viktor regarda Salem avec un immense sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et mit un genou à terre devant à Harry. Il fit un clin d'œil à ce dernier et s'exprima clairement.

\- Je m'incline et me prosterne devant le dieu vivant qui arrive à contrôler ce fou furieux de Salem d'une telle main de maître !

Harry explosa de rire mais hocha simplement la tête malgré son fou rire. Salem affichait une moue boudeuse et Vladimir et Pétunia se moquait franchement. Viktor rit vraiment cette fois devant la mine déconfite de Salem.

\- C'est quoi toute cette mise en scène ? Pourquoi tu t'inclines devant lui ! J'ai raté quelque chose ? Vous faîtes des secrets, c'est ça ? chargea Salem.

\- C'est une affaire entre Harfang et Aiglon ! s'amusa Vladimir. Et oui tu as raté un épisode le jour de ton anniversaire !

\- Pas possible ! Vous manigancez des choses dans mon dos ! fit Salem choqué.

\- J'imagine que oui ! rit Harry. En tout cas Joyeux Noël à tous !

Tout le petit monde fit plus amplement connaissance. Vladimir ne lâchait pas Harry d'un pas tandis que Salem expliquait ses futures bêtises à un Viktor impatient de réaliser ces plans délirants. Soudain la sonnette retentit et Pétunia s'occupa d'accueillir son dernier invité. Sergei apparut dans le salon et reçut un regard noir du vampire, regard qui passa inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Une fois les présentations faites tout le monde continua de discuter.

Pétunia se rendit dans la cuisine afin de ramener les apéritifs. Soudain une horde de lutins se jeta sur Sergei et le kidnappèrent. Ils le menèrent dans la chambre sous le regard perplexe de chacun sauf de Vladimir. Harry soupira et s'excusa auprès des autres et partit chercher Sergei. Une fois dans la chambre, Harry ferma la porte et regarda la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Shanasssya avait reprit sa forme de basilic et enfermait le jeune homme dans ses puissants anneaux. Il entendit vaguement le serpent exiger des explications.

\- Je suis désolé mais il semblerait que mes trésors souhaitent comprendre la raison pour laquelle tu m'ignores… traduisit calmement Harry.

Sergei garda son calme et observa Harry maintenant entouré de ses lutins. L'enfant ressemblait à un ange. Il se dit que visiblement il n'en avait pas que l'apparence.

\- Disons que nous sommes bien trop différents... commença le jeune russe.

A cet instant un grincement sinistre sortit des murs de la chambre. Sergei sursauta violemment. Pour le coup il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas.

\- J'imagine que c'est une mauvaise réponse… répondit Harry calmement en regardant l'un des murs.

\- D'où te vient toute cette puissance ? demanda Sergei Novaroff complètement perdu.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ce que tu viens d'entendre ! Je peux te le promettre. C'est vrai que la maison à sa propre personnalité… réfléchit Harry. Je suppose qu'on peut dire qu'elle n'aime pas qu'on me mente…

\- La maison ? Mais c'est une maison moldue et non sorcière ! s'alarma l'héritier Novaroff.

\- Elle est aussi sorcière que moi ! s'offusqua Harry. Je le jure sur ma magie !

Aussitôt un fil doré sortit d'Harry et se répandit dans toute la chambre et disparu dans les murs avant de revenir vers le cœur du plus jeune.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda l'assassin russe totalement perdu.

\- Je te le dis seulement si tu m'expliques ton comportement… Après je comprends parfaitement que je ne sois pas ton ami mais seulement le petit frère d'un de tes meilleurs amis… C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis et je croyais que l'on était ami…

\- Eh ! On est ami ! C'est juste que… qu'on est tellement différent… Tu es si pur, si parfait… Je suis un assassin ! J'ai du sang sur les mains et je…

\- Je t'arrête là ! Je ne sais pas où tu as pris cette histoire d'ange mais tu te fourvoies royalement ! J'ai moi aussi du sang sur les mains et si tu me vois trop pur c'est juste que tu te vois plus sombre que tu ne l'es en réalité.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! marmonna Sergei.

\- Je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour ignorer que tu as un contrat avec mon frère pour te débarrasser du ministre de la magie !

\- Quoi ? Salem te l'as dit ? fit le russe choqué.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais ce n'est pas difficile de le deviner… Salem menace de s'occuper du ministre s'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je me retrouve par deux fois devant des détraqueurs et je finis en mauvais état la seconde fois. Ensuite tu commences à prendre tes distances à mon réveil. Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile de faire le lien et de comprendre que tu as accepté de le supprimer. Et pour conclure, je sais de source sûre que le clan Novaroff ne s'attaque aux dirigeants extérieurs que s'ils s'en sont pris à l'un des leurs. Tu suis le fil de mon raisonnement ? En gros tu vas te débarrasser de ce minable ministre parce que j'ai été blessé et toi tu penses que je vais t'en vouloir parce que tu cherches à me venger avec mon frère… Et c'est moi le gosse… Sincèrement il faudrait être fou pour t'en vouloir ! Tu me suis toujours ?

\- Comment tu as obtenu ces informations sur le clan Novaroff ? Et comment tu peux ne pas m'en vouloir ?

\- Pour les informations, je dirais simplement que ma marraine est une femme extraordinairement puissante et ce à tous les niveaux ! lança fièrement Harry. Pour ta deuxième question c'est très simple… Si quelqu'un venait à faire du mal à ma famille, je ferais absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'anéantir ! gronda Harry.

Comme pour appuyer les propos de son jeune maître, le basilic siffla dangereusement. Les lutins montrèrent leurs crocs, Duncan et Hedwige qui battirent furieusement des ailes et Fumseck apparut dans un éclair enflammé sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry caressa distraitement Fumseck qui lança un trille enchanteur.

\- Du coup ? demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur Sergei.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais déjà tué mais je suis sûr que ce n'était pas volontaire…

\- Effectivement mais si c'était à refaire je le ferais encore ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me vois comme un ange mais si c'était le cas, je serais un ange vengeur ! Je n'aime pas la violence gratuite mais j'ai une vengeance à exécuter. Donc oui du sang coulera forcément…

\- Et je serai là pour que tu n'aies pas à te salir les mains ! C'est à ça que serve les amis !

\- Donc j'imagine que l'affaire est close et le problème réglé !

\- Problème ? Quel problème ? demanda narquoisement le russe.

\- Problème ? Qui a parlé de problème ? demanda à son tour Harry avec un sourire innocent.

\- Parfait ! rit le russe.

\- Un russe qui rit ! C'est inhabituel ! se moqua le jeune sorcier.

\- Arrête de te moquer des ancêtres et viens me faire un câlin !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Harry se jeta dans les bras de Sergei et rit de bon cœur. Shanasssya récupéra immédiatement sa taille furtive et s'enroula autour du cou de Fumseck. Les deux immortels se chamaillaient gaiement en regardant la réconciliation entre Harry et Sergei.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux sorciers étaient dans de nouveau dans le salon. Harry regarda Vladimir et envoya une vague de remerciement grâce à son pouvoir et le vampire ronronna presque de contentement. Salem sourit et donna une forte claque amicale dans le dos de Sergei qui le regarda choqué de son manque de tact.

La table fut instantanément installée par un Dobby invisible et le repas commença bercé par les conversations. Tout le monde échangeait pour la plus grande joie d'Harry. Sergei se révéla très à l'aise avec les moldus. Vladimir jubilait de son plan et Pétunia semblait très satisfaite de sa soirée. Dursley père et fils parlaient sport avec Viktor qui leur expliquait les règles du quidditch. Salem plaisantait avec Sergei et Harry discutait avec sa tante et Vladimir. En somme tout se passait à merveille. Après le repas, Viktor sortit une bouteille d'alcool de sa poche et lui rendit sa taille normale. Il s'agissait d'une liqueur typique de la Bulgarie sorcière. Autant dire que cet alcool était très fort. Vernon devint rouge dès la première gorgée. Cependant les étudiants de Durmstrang ne semblaient pas le moins du monde affectés. Harry se moqua d'eux en les traitant d'alcooliques notoires et débuta un énorme fou rire dans la maison.

Harry disparut quelques instants et réapparut une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Quand il revint les murs commencèrent à vibrer et à ronronner, surprenant par la même tout le monde sauf Salem et Sergei. Le plus jeune sorcier s'assit fièrement devant la cheminée et les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent. Aussitôt une énorme pile de cadeaux fit son apparition au pied du sapin. Vernon et Dudley se levèrent et s'installèrent dans un fauteuil transfiguré par Salem. Enfin la distribution de cadeau put commencer. Le petit brun bouillait d'impatience et tout le monde pouvait voir sa magie crépiter d'enthousiasme.

Dudley prit le premier cadeau et le passa à Vernon qui lut le premier nom « Pétunia Evans Dursley ». La maîtresse de maison se prêta au jeu et ouvrit son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique robe sorcière signée « Grandeur d'Isis », l'une des plus célèbres boutiques sorcières du monde. Elle reçut également de la nourriture pour sa chouette et un kit de potions pour débutants.

Chacun fut appelé tour à tour. Dudley reçut des tenues de sports, des gants de boxe, des livres et de nouveaux jeux vidéo. Vernon reçut des livres de conseils beauté et minceur de sa femme, un pull de son fils et des places pour la coupe d'Angleterre de football de ses neveux.

Harry reçut une pile de grimoires sur les créatures magiques et leurs soins de la part de Viktor, une nouvelle garde-robe plus une enveloppe cachetée de son frère. Il reçut des grimoires de sorts, de potions perdues et sur les créatures sombres de la part de Vladimir. Le petit brun semblait totalement perdu. Sergei lui offrit une magnifique cape d'hiver rouge sang avec la bordure en fourrure bordeaux et un kit complet de nettoyage pour balai. Salem se fustigea mentalement d'avoir oublié l'histoire du balai et se maudit intérieurement.

Sergei reçut un grimoire rarissime traitant des runes de combats écrit en vieux russe de la part d'Harry et de la poudre d'ailes de lutins. Chacun reçut un lot de poudre d'ailes de lutins et de la poudre d'écailles de basilic. Cependant Salem s'arrêta devant un petit coffre en bois précieux. Dessus il vit une carte avec une inscription très élégante.

 _« Joyeux Noël à mon Grand frère adoré !_

 _J'espère que tu apprécieras cette petite surprise._

 _Merci d'avoir réalisé mon rêve._

 _A moi de t'aider à réaliser le tien pour notre famille !_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Harry »_

Il prit le coffret et se figea en l'ouvrant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. La tiare dégageait une magie qu'il pourrait reconnaître entre toutes. Il resta figé devant le diadème qu'il caressa distraitement. Il releva la tête et regarda Harry avec des yeux embués. Le petit brun le regardait avec un sourire rayonnant. Finalement une larme s'échappa des yeux de Salem et plusieurs suivirent ensuite avant qu'il n'étouffe Harry dans une étreinte pleine d'émotions.

\- Joyeux Noël grand frère !

 **HP ~ PUF ~ BONUS**

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé quand deux craquements sonores se firent entendre au salon. Minerva qui prenait le thé avec Pétunia se redressa subitement. Pétunia se leva d'un bond, enjouée, et quitta la cuisine. Dans le salon, Salem et Vladimir se disputaient gentiment en se tenant.

\- C'est toi qui devais nous faire transplaner cette fois ! s'amusa Salem.

\- Bien sûr et c'est aussi moi qui devais être en retard sur le quai ! rétorqua Vladimir.

\- Continue comme ça et je te change en poussin, mon vampire !

\- Essaie un peu mon caneton !

Dégainant leur baguette en même temps, ils furent stoppés par l'arrivée de Pétunia.

\- Bonjour les garçons ! s'amusa Pétunia.

\- Bonsoir Tante Pétunia ! répondirent immédiatement les belligérants.

\- Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas rester sages deux minutes !

\- C'est sa faute si nous sommes en retard ! se plaignit Salem.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant et reconnais que tu es en faute ! le nargua le moldave.

\- Autant que toi ! bouda Salem.

\- Nous avons des invités ! annonça la tante en s'écartant afin de montrer les deux professeurs.

\- Ah ! Oncle Russussus est là et le professeur Mc Gonagall ! Quelle surprise ! Bonsoir à vous ! salua Salem.

\- Bonjour ! salua calmement Vladimir.

\- Où est le petit lutin ? demanda l'aîné des Riddle-Potter-Gaunt.

\- Dans sa chambre depuis la fin du déjeuner ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique. La porte est même protégée par une quantité faramineuse de sorts ! bouda Severus.

\- Visiblement, tu ne t'es toujours pas remis de ton électrocution ! se moqua Pétunia.

\- On a raté plein de choses visiblement ! Dobby !

Un crac sonore se fit entendre et le petit elfe de maison apparut.

\- Maître Salem, Monsieur, a appelé Dobby ! s'écria le petit serviteur.

\- Dobby qu'est-ce qu'Harry fabrique dans la chambre ?

\- Dobby ne peut répondre à cette question, Maître Salem, Monsieur ! Pour obtenir une réponse satisfaisante posez une autre question à Dobby !

\- Essayons autre chose… Dobby, pourquoi la porte est-elle fermée ?

\- Parce qu'il s'agit de la volonté de Maître Harry, Maître Salem, Monsieur !

\- Pour quelles raisons Dobby ?

\- Parce que c'est bientôt Noël et que Maître Harry prépare des surprises, Maître Salem, Monsieur !

\- Il prépare nos cadeaux ! s'écria Salem euphorique. Vlad ! Il prépare nos cadeaux !

\- Dobby, n'a pas dit que c'est le cas mais Dobby ne peut prouver le contraire ! répondit le petit elfe dans une expression complice. Dobby va prévenir Maître Harry que Maître Salem et Maître Vladimir sont arrivés.

\- Merci Dobby !

\- Par Baldr, calme-toi un peu ! Tu vas lui faire peur Salem ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que cette fichue potion d'euphorie t'explose dessus… soupira Vladimir.

\- Une potion d'euphorie ? s'enquit Severus très intéressé.

\- Oui et de niveau Médicomage !

\- Donc il faudra le supporter dans cet état longtemps ? demanda Pétunia.

\- Jusqu'à demain matin, 9 heures 53 minutes précisément… Enfin bon, le plus dur sera sûrement pour Harry. Je pense qu'il finira traumatisé… réfléchit le prince de Moldavie.

\- Pas forcément, il faut simplement éviter de contrarier Salem sur les sujets sensibles tels que sa famille et son trésor ! rit Severus.

\- Surtout faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'agaça Salem.

\- D'accord ! Tu n'es plus là ! rit Vladimir.

\- Les garçons cessez de vous disputer immédiatement ! les gronda Pétunia.

Minerva qui était présente depuis le début observait avec amusement les échanges au sein de cette étrange famille. Qui aurait pu croire que deux des plus puissants sorciers de cette génération se trouvaient dans cette petite maison et qu'ils s'amusaient comme des enfants ? Certainement pas elle. Elle reporta son attention sur Severus qui étudiait Salem. Elle sourit devant cette scène incroyable. Severus, connu pour être une chauve-souris sans cœur, auscultait son neveu avec minutie.

\- Je pense que je pourrais essayer de trouver une potion pour annuler les effets… réfléchit Severus. Cependant c'est étrange que la potion ne soit pas plus puissante.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Vladimir intrigué.

\- Eh bien, si j'en crois mon analyse, il a ingéré une grande quantité de potion. Normalement les effets devraient durer une bonne semaine.

\- Je pense que ça a un rapport avec son étrange médaillon… Il s'est mis à briller quand Salem a reçu la potion.

\- Un médaillon ? Voilà qui est très intéressant ! Salem peux-tu me le montrer ?

\- Non je ne peux pas ! Seuls ceux qui en ont un peuvent le voir ! se moqua le drogué.

\- Évidemment… Et qui en a un autre ?

\- Ry en a un ! Et pourquoi il n'est pas encore là ?

\- Il arrive mais si tu ne te calmes pas immédiatement, je te jette un sort ! feula Vladimir.

\- Comme si j'avais peur de toi ! Essaie un peu vampire et tu me le paieras au centuple à coup de… Je ne sais pas moi… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui pourrait être terrible pour toi ? Du sel ? De l'ail ? Des sucreries ? De l'eau ? Non pas de l'eau, il adore ça… réfléchit Salem, tout à coup perdu dans son monde.

\- Moi je m'en fiche mais je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'Harry te vois dans cet état ! Donc on fait simple ! On retourne à Athènes et tu reviendras demain !

\- Non je veux voir Ry avant ! Tante Pétunia ! Fais quelque chose !

\- Tu nous le ramènes demain midi Vladimir ! trancha Pétunia.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Le cri de Salem mourut dans le transplanage. Harry descendit à ce moment-là.

\- Excusez-moi, est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

\- Juste Vladimir et Salem qui nous ont informés qu'ils avaient une urgence scolaire à régler. Ils devraient être de retour demain midi. « Ils t'embrassent fort. » répondit Severus avec nonchalance.

\- Ah d'accord ! Parfait ça me laisse plus de temps pour terminer !

\- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu manigances là-haut ? demanda l'oncle.

\- Oncle Sev tu es trop curieux ! Tante Pétunia ! Ton frère est en train de tourner Gryffondor ! Ça fait peur ! hurla Harry en retournant dans sa chambre au pas de course.

Dans le salon Minerva hurlait de rire et Pétunia s'accrochait au canapé comme si sa vie en dépendait. Severus était debout, immobile et vaincu. Quand il se tourna vers les deux femmes, il se sentit plus humilié que jamais et se laissa tomber sur le canapé sans la moindre grâce.

\- Il m'a traité de Gryffondor ! Merlin, Lily, ton fils vient de me traiter de Gryffondor ! répétait sinistrement le potionniste.

 ** **o0o.o0o.o0o****

 ** **Voilà !****

 ** **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !****

 ** **Alors ce petit bonus ? Il vous a plu ?****

 ** **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !****

 ** **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !****

 ** **A vendredi !****

 ** **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !****


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je suis en retard ! C'est la loose, je sais ! J'ai eu une semaine de dingue ! J'espérais pouvoir vous le poster plus tôt que ça... Je suis navré !**

 **Je vais faire court ce soir ! Merci à vous d'être là ! Une mention spéciale à** ** _1_** **. XD**

 **Je ne vous embête pas plus ! Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! On se retrouve plus bas.**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'hab quoi !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ma chère amie ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 13 : Résolutions du nouvel an**

La soirée se termina dans une ambiance riche en émotions. Les plus âgés discutaient et Harry commença à somnoler avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Finalement, il fut rapidement dans les bras de Morphée au côté d'un Dudley déjà profondément endormi. Vladimir se leva pour recouvrir les deux cousins d'une chaude couverture. Il raviva également le feu dans la cheminée et veilla les deux plus jeunes. Pétunia eut un sourire triste devant cette vision. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait pu maltraiter son unique neveu alors qu'elle avait pourtant élevé avec amour un fils du même âge. Elle eut un sourire attendri, cette fois, en avisant Harry qui soupira d'aise en se blottissant sous la couverture. Il semblait avoir définitivement tiré un trait sur ces jours sombres et Pétunia ne put que remercier Salem d'avoir ramené la vie au numéro 4 Privet Drive.

Les convives décidèrent de rester pour la nuit sous les insistances de la maîtresse de maison. Seul Sergei déclina l'offre afin de retrouver au plus vite sa jeune sœur. Il ne manquerait pour rien au monde son réveil le jour de Noël et encore moins l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Viktor le taquina sur le sujet et lui demanda comment il avait réussit à passer une seule soirée loin de sa sœur. Sergei eut un rire jaune et lui répondit simplement que Vladimir lui avait épargné une soirée mondaine des plus ennuyantes. Salem qui jusque là n'avait pas lâché le diadème des yeux, releva la tête et haussa un sourcil dans une expression tout à fait magnifique et lança à l'intéressé.

\- Alors comme cela nous t'avons simplement servi de bouche-trou Novaroff ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela … répondit le russe gêné.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une façon de traiter ses amis, mon cher ! le nargua le jeune seigneur.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez cruel… rajouta Viktor faussement dépité.

\- C'est vraiment triste ! Vous sembliez si proches ! Comme quoi, les apparences sont vraiment trompeuses… fit Pétunia en rajoutant une couche.

\- Effectivement… Il ne fallait pas te forcer… Tu aurais dû me dire que tu ne pouvais pas venir ce soir. Je suis sûr qu'Harry aurait compris… prononça tristement Vladimir.

Cette fois-ci Sergei était véritablement mal à l'aise. Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, geste qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il ne savait plus comment réagir.

\- Bon j'avoue que je me suis bien amusé et que c'était vraiment sympa de vous voir ! soupira le jeune russe.

\- Tu vois que ce n'était pas difficile à dire Novadeath ! rit Salem.

\- En plus Salem vient de rappeler qu'on était ses amis ! se moqua franchement l'attrapeur bulgare.

\- Arrête de faire comme si c'était une nouveauté Krum-Krum ! l'attaqua Salem en souriant. Ce n'est plus à prouver que sans vous je suis totalement perdu. Si je n'ai plus mon Krum-Krum adoré, mon petit Novadeath d'amour et mon Vladivy chéri, je suis tout simplement dépressif ! C'est une certitude !

Les susnommés restèrent figés en voyant le visage très sérieux de Salem. Cependant avant qu'ils n'aient pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, Salem se jeta sur eux en faisant son éternelle crise de folie.

\- Je vous aime mes petits lapins en sucre ! Ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant ! pleurnicha-t-il exagérément.

Une crise de fou rire prit Pétunia. Elle fut rapidement suivie des quatre jeunes hommes. Après quoi Sergei s'en alla non sans avoir salué toute la maisonnée. Suite au départ de Sergei, Pétunia proposa la chambre d'amis à Viktor. Cependant Salem ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire « quidditch », le bulgare se retrouva installé dans un immense lit à baldaquin dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Harry et Vladimir. Pétunia finit par poser la question qui la taraudait depuis bien longtemps.

Elle demanda donc à Salem si la maison ne risquait rien avec autant de modifications magiques. L'aîné RPG marqua un temps de réflexion avant d'expliquer que la maison n'était plus une maison moldue depuis bien longtemps. En effet, elle semblait être devenue une demeure sorcière bien avant son arrivée. Pétunia ouvrit de grands yeux sous la réponse. Salem avoua que la magie d'Harry avait rendue la maison sorcière durant son enfance. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, à la recherche du noyau magique de la demeure. Salem trouva ironiquement le cœur magique de la maison dans le placard sous l'escalier. Le jeune seigneur réfléchit et déduisit que c'était très probablement dû aux accidents magiques d'Harry, refoulés, dont la puissance avant due se cantonner à l'ancienne chambre de son petit frère. Pétunia resta figée tant par le choc de la nouvelle que par le souvenir du placard.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Viktor observa un long moment Salem qui caressait révérencieusement le diadème.

\- Maintenant que tu as tous les horcruxes, non ?

\- Je n'ai que les inertes… Il me manque encore le serpent…

\- Quelle est la suite ?

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer avec Voldemort…

\- En tout cas, ton frère est vraiment impressionnant ! murmura le bulgare.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais une chose est sûre c'est que ma vie n'est plus la même depuis qu'il en fait parti… sourit rêveusement Salem.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui est entré dans sa vie avec la douceur d'un bombarda maxima ! rit l'attrapeur.

\- Pas faux, mais bon… c'est ma légendaire grâce grecque ! Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches pour trouver la meilleure façon de ramener notre père…

\- Le rituel de Mystifrost… s'éleva une voix endormie.

Les deux étudiants de Durmstrang se retournèrent dans un même ensemble et avisèrent Harry qui s'était réveillé et qui se frottait les yeux.

\- On t'a réveillé mon poussin ?! Zut j'aurais dû mettre une bulle de silence ! grommela Salem en se frappa le front.

\- Non c'est bon. C'est Papa qui m'a dit que le rituel de Mystifrost était le meilleur moyen de rassembler son âme et de ramener le serpent par la même occasion.

\- Papa ? haleta Salem.

\- L'antique rituel d'Eden Mystifrost ? hoqueta Viktor.

\- Moui Papa… et oui c'est bien ce rituel-là… bailla Harry.

\- Tu veux dire que tu lui as parlé ? demanda Salem qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Oui et il est très bavard ! rit Harry. Ah j'y pense !

Harry sortit sa baguette et exécuta une longue série d'arabesques légères en psalmodiant dans une langue étrangère. Aussitôt une étrange atmosphère remplit la chambre. Soudain une voix lointaine se fit entendre.

\- Salem… Salem… Salem… prononça une voix fantomatique.

\- Papa ! rit le petit brun.

\- Désolé mais je voulais absolument lui faire le coup du fantôme moldu, rit la voix.

Salem avait les yeux écarquillés alors que devant lui se dessinait une silhouette brumeuse. Encore un peu et sa mâchoire se serait décrochée. Quant au bulgare, il n'en menait pas large. Il regarda tout à tour Harry, Salem et la silhouette éthérée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ton unique cadeau ! le nargua Harry en souriant. Bon Papa ! Je crois qu'on a cassé Salem…

Au même instant la porte s'ouvrit sur un Vladimir qui tenait un plateau de thé et de cookies. Viktor sortit de sa léthargie et prit un thé corsé. Cependant, il arrêta le vampire dans son élan et lui demanda à quel moment il avait quitté la pièce. Vladimir sourit mystérieusement et servit tout le monde. Quand il appela Harry pour lui demander s'il voulait quelque chose, il constata que ce dernier dormait paisiblement. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Salem sortit de sa contemplation.

\- Ça y est ? Tu te remets du choc ? demanda doucement Tom.

\- C'est bien toi… Papa ? Comment est-ce qu'Harry a fait ça ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi, fils ! Disons que ton frère s'entraîne depuis une bonne semaine pour réaliser ce sort… Et je ne suis pas peu fier de mes deux morveux ! rit légèrement Tom Riddle.

\- C'est indéniablement son père ! murmura Vladimir.

\- Le même port et le même rire… acquiesça Viktor.

\- Surtout faites comme si on ne vous entendait pas messieurs… répondit froidement Tom.

\- La même réaction… fit en chœur le duo peu discret.

Salem les regarda avant de rire. Il discuta longuement avec son père qui lui expliqua un peu sa situation depuis sa disparition. Père et fils firent connaissance petit à petit et finalement l'aube se leva doucement sur le Surrey. Salem n'avait fermé l'œil de la nuit. En effet, il l'avait passé à raconter sa vie à son père.

De nombreuses émotions avaient traversé le visage spectral de Tom. Il avait été ravi de savoir que Regulus était toujours aussi d'attaque, que Durkil n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe, que les études de Salem se déroulaient sans anicroches, qu'il s'était fait de véritables amis et que ses deux enfants avaient réussi à obtenir les titres et les héritages Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Néanmoins, il avait été attristé de découvrir que la plupart de ses connaissances avaient échoué à Azkaban. Il avait été brisé en apprenant les conditions de vie de son dernier fils. La rage l'avait consumé en apprenant les machinations de Dumbledore envers Harry. La fierté l'avait noyé en apprenant la façon dont ses enfants s'entendaient, de même qu'en découvrant le rôle de la Magie dans leur vie et celle de Vladimir Moldova. Tom avait beau avoir obtenu les connaissances magiques du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, il ignorait tout de l'évolution de la société actuelle. Le pauvre être astral découvrit avec stupeur que Narcissa Malfoy était dorénavant la marraine d'Harry. Ainsi de suite, Salem put admirer le panel d'émotions et d'expressions qui se manifestait sur le visage de son père. Il grava chaque instant dans sa mémoire, un peu comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Vers midi la maisonnée commença à se réveiller doucement. Salem n'avait pas dormi et Harry le comprit immédiatement en le voyant toujours discuter avec son père. Il eut un sourire attendri en voyant père et fils en pleine conversation. Il se leva furtivement et remarqua que ni Vladimir, ni Viktor ne se trouvait dans la chambre. Tom le remarqua mais Harry lui signe de se taire. Ce dernier sortit discrètement de la pièce et trouva les garçons dans la chambre d'amis dormant à points fermés. Ils avaient dû s'endormir en pleine discussion vu la façon dont ils étaient appuyés contre le dossier du lit. Harry sourit et ferma la porte. Il prit une douche et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements pour se changer. Il soupira et aussitôt dans un pop discret Dobby apparut avec des vêtements propres et les lutins. Ceux-ci tous joyeux ricanèrent en observant les cheveux de leur petit maître. Harry se laissa coiffer et descendit à la cuisine. Il trouva sa tante qui buvait une tasse de thé en discutant avec son époux. Oncle et tante remarquèrent leur neveu et le saluèrent chaleureusement.

Harry s'installa à leurs côtés et prit son petit-déjeuner. Tout à coup quelque chose cogna la fenêtre. Pétunia sursauta et se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Un hibou Grand-duc blanc fonça directement sur Harry et lui mordilla affectueusement les oreilles. Harry commença à rire sous les attentions du messager de sa marraine. Il s'agissait d'une missive très simple lui souhaitant un très bon Noël. Harry sourit car bien que les sorciers considèrent Noël comme une fête moldue, il trouva l'attention particulièrement touchante. De plus, elle lui avait envoyé un petit présent, un pour Vladimir et un autre pour Salem. En plus, elle les invitait tous les trois à passer le réveillon du nouvel an au Manoir Malfoy.

Le petit brun eut un rire sadique en imaginant la tête de ce cher lord en le voyant chez lui. Il se ferait un malin plaisir d'appeler Dobby ne serait-ce que pour torturer l'esprit du sorcier. Son oncle le regarda avec une mine affectée se disant qu'ils avaient peut-être bel et bien détérioré mentalement le gamin. Pétunia se demanda de son côté quelle bêtise son neveu préparait. Toutefois elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question car une cohue de rapaces vint livrer des lettres et des paquets devant Harry. Le petit sorcier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il y avait tant de lettres et de paquets qui lui étaient adressés qu'il se demanda si certains n'étaient pas piégés. Il appela Dobby qui vérifia que tous les paquets étaient sûrs. Le petit elfe de maison confirma que tout allait bien et fit remarquer à son jeune maître qu'un paquet était par terre devant l'entrée du jardin. Harry se rapprocha de la fenêtre et tenta de mieux voir le paquet. Soudain, une main l'attrapa avec une forte mais douce poigne et le tira en arrière. Le petit brun sursauta et se retourna avec une expression pleine de surprise.

\- Dumbledore ! grogna simplement Salem.

\- C'est pour ça que le paquet n'a pas pu passer les protections ? s'enquit le petit frère.

\- Oui mais c'est dangereux ! C'est de l'imperium liquide sur le paquet ! lui répondit son aîné.

\- Et ça pue à des kilomètres à la ronde ! lâcha Vladimir qui fit son entrée.

Le vampire avait les yeux aussi noirs que deux abysses. Sa mâchoire était crispée et ses poings serrés. Pétunia quant à elle était livide et Vernon était tout aussi blême. Harry regarda tout ce petit monde. Il décida que rien n'allait gâcher ses vacances. Il réfléchit et tout à coup une idée parfaitement Serpentard se forma dans son esprit. Inconsciemment, il commença à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure en montant son plan.

\- Joyeux Noël Salem ! lâcha le petit brun.

\- Toi, tu as une idée en tête… Je crois bien savoir ce que tu manigances ! sourit froidement Salem.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! sourit sadiquement son cadet.

\- Vous nous expliquez ? demanda Vladimir.

Pour toute réponse Harry demanda à Dobby d'amener le paquet au Maître gobelin Durkil. Salem le chargea de remettre cette pièce pour la plainte contre Dumbledore. Harry lui précisa que cela pourrait également servir de défense au lord hautain. Dobby s'exécuta en prenant toutes les précautions nécessaires. Finalement, Harry et Salem décidèrent de s'expliquer.

\- C'est simple, commença Salem, le paquet possède la magie de Dumbledore.

\- Etant le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, continua Harry, il n'y a pas moyen que quelqu'un l'ait contraint à agir.

\- Donc il a forcément agit de son propre chef et c'est un crime passible d'Azkaban ! comprit Vladimir.

\- De plus, ça nous servira à défendre Lord Malfoy ! s'amusa Harry.

\- Pourquoi vouloir défendre une personne qui ne te porte pas dans son cœur ! s'horrifia Pétunia.

\- Ça aussi c'est simple ! reprit Salem. Il aura également une dette sorcière envers nous ! Je paierais cher pour voir sa tête au moment de sa défense !

\- Très rusé ! siffla Viktor émerveillé. Vous gagnez tous trois une dette sorcière et l'assurance qu'il ne pourra pas agir contre toi au risque de perdre sa magie.

\- Très bien pensé… Cependant tu ne risques pas de devoir attendre pour voir sa tête ? remarqua Vladimir.

\- Ah non juste une petite semaine ! Le clan est invité chez notre Lady préférée pour le nouvel an. D'ailleurs j'attendais de vous en parler pour lui répondre ! admit le plus jeune.

\- Excellent ! C'est absolument ce qu'il fallait pour commencer l'année ! fit un Salem excité.

\- Quoi donc ? demanda Vladimir.

\- Un Malfoy brillant qui va se ternir en apprenant la nouvelle ! Ce sera absolument parfait ! Ry dis-moi que j'aurai le droit de le torturer !

\- Seulement s'il est insolent, hypocrite, vaniteux, hautain, insultant ou pire… capitula ledit Ry.

\- Je peux commencer maintenant ? demanda un Salem enfantin.

\- Espèce de détraqué ! rit Viktor.

\- Mais Krum-Krum ! fit Salem toujours aussi enfantin. Ce type me donne envie de lui jeter des doloris chaque fois que je vois sa face ou que j'entends sa voix… marmonna-t-il sombrement.

\- Tout doux Serpentaire ! rit Vladimir.

Finalement tout le monde rit un bon coup. Dudley arriva dans la cuisine et ne comprit pas la raison de tout ce raffut. Cependant il oublia tout devant le chocolat chaud qu'Harry lui prépara. Il l'accepta volontiers et le remercia avec le sourire. Ça aussi c'était nouveau dans la maison.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Viktor partit en début d'après-midi et Pétunia lui rappela qu'il était le bienvenu à la maison. Il remercia grandement tout le monde et eut droit à son câlin de la part d'Harry. Après l'au revoir le petit brun partit s'occuper de son courrier accompagné de ses frères. Il y avait une lettre des jumeaux avec leurs nouvelles créations et une photo sorcière d'eux trois. Elle avait été prise lors d'un délire à l'infirmerie. Vladimir sembla très intéressé par les jumeaux, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de Salem.

Harry trouva une magnifique écharpe en laine de moutonfeu de la part de Poppy. Il reçut une encyclopédie sur les loups-garous et un grimoire de sorts perdus de la part de son parrain. Neville lui avait envoyé un paquet de fruits rares pour ses lutins. Lady Londubat lui envoya un bon pour un an de Miam'hibou pour sa belle chouette, Hedwige. Cette dernière hulula de contentement en apprenant la nouvelle. Luna lui écrivit une lettre dans leur langue si particulière, ponctué de nargoles à tout va. Salem hurla de rire en écoutant la lecture avant même d'obtenir la traduction. Vlad, plus pondéré se contenta de se tenir les côtes et d'étouffer son fou rire dans un coussin.

Cependant ce qui surprit le plus Harry fut un album photo de sa mère avec des photos de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Ce précieux cadeau venait de son oncle Severus. Minerva, quant à elle, lui offrit un précis de métamorphose avec des sorts aussi divers que variés. A la fin du grimoire, il vit avec effarement le nom de sa mère, Lily Evans-Potter, ainsi qu'un arbre généalogique. Sur ce dernier, Salem et lui constatèrent que Minerva Mc Gonagall était aussi une descendante de Gryffondor et qu'elle était également une tante éloignée de James Potter.

Sur ce coup-ci elle avait bien gardé le secret. Apparemment seul Hagrid et Poppy étaient au courant. En parlant du demi-géant, il lui envoya un magnifique coffret de bois précieux dans lequel, il avait fait aménager un magnifique dortoir magique pour les lutins. Seuls ces derniers et les trois frères pouvaient ouvrir et fermer le coffret. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique pièce. Vladimir resta admiratif devant la qualité du travail. Effectivement, qui aurait cru que le gardien des clefs de Poudlard puisse réaliser un travail aussi délicat. Certainement pas Dumbledore ! Harry lui n'était pas étonné mais absolument émerveillé de la délicatesse de l'ouvrage. Il savait que certains géants étaient aussi habiles dans l'artisanat que les gobelins l'étaient dans l'orfèvrerie et la forge.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La journée se termina tranquillement et les jours s'enchaînèrent. Quelques jours après Noël, Harry reçut une missive qui l'extasia complètement. Sa marraine lui annonçait qu'elle souhaitait visiter ses neveux, mais surtout son filleul. Le jeune sorcier ne tenait pas en place. Salem le regardait attendri tandis que Vladimir s'amusait de la frénésie qui habitait Pétunia. En apprenant qu'une Lady de la haute aristocratie viendrait chez elle, la maîtresse de maison avait frôlé l'hystérie. Dudley regardait la télévision alors que Salem et Vladimir regardaient Harry et Pétunia.

A 15h précise on sonna à la porte. Une Pétunia se tenant droite alla ouvrir la porte et découvrit une femme absolument sublime. La magnifique blonde portait une robe d'un bleu opalin qui faisait divinement ressortir ses yeux bleu glace. Un manteau crème orné de fourrure blanche couvrait gracieusement les épaules de la Pâle Lady. Narcissa ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous doloris, mais elle avait essayé toute ses armoires avant de se décider, tout cela afin de ne faire ombrage ni à son filleul, ni à son Seigneur.

\- Bienvenue Lady Malfoy ! s'exclama Pétunia.

\- Je vous remercie Misses Dursley ! salua poliment la Pâle Lady d'un élégant mouvement de tête.

Une fois au salon, Narcissa retrouva Salem et Vladimir. Ils échangèrent quelques nouvelles dans une ambiance plus ou moins légère. Finalement, une tornade brune dévala les escaliers.

\- Marraine ! hurla Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'appelait « marraine ». Ni Vladimir, ni Salem, ne manquèrent l'éclat de joie qui anima le regard de la Lady. Un magnifique sourire illumina son visage.

\- Harry chéri ! rit la Lady en se levant. J'ai bien cru que tu ne voulais pas me voir ! s'amusa-t-elle.

\- Impossible ! Il a été intenable depuis votre hibou ma Lady ! s'amusa Pétunia en voyant le petit brun rougir d'embarras.

\- Narcissa ! Appelez-moi Narcissa je vous prie !

\- Très bien, Narcissa !

\- Je n'ai pas été intenable, juste un peu impatient… bouda légèrement Harry.

\- Ton côté Gryffondor qui remonte, j'imagine ! rit franchement Pétunia.

Harry rit de bon cœur et observa sa marraine.

\- Tu es absolument magnifique ! nota le jeune sorcier.

\- Merci mon chéri ! Il fallait bien que je fasse une entrée exceptionnelle ! rit Narcissa sous le compliment.

\- C'est vraiment de famille ces histoires d'entrée ! rit Vladimir.

\- Pas que tu en aies besoin ! remarqua Harry.

Tout le monde explosa de rire devant la franchise d'Harry. Cela changeait profondément Narcissa des rencontres mondaines entre Sang-Pur.

\- Dis-nous tout Tante Cissa ! Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose d'amusant à nous raconter ! tenta Salem.

\- Oui et non ! J'ai certes quelques petites choses à vous dire mais j'avais surtout envie de voir mes neveux et mon filleul. J'imagine que ça peut passer comme excuse, non ? rit la blonde.

\- J'imagine aussi ! dit Harry. Cependant si tu veux nous voir tous les trois c'est qu'il y a une raison. Sinon j'imagine que j'aurais pu faire passer le message.

\- Remarque pertinente ! admit la sorcière. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, une mauvaise et une soirée à organiser. Je commence par laquelle ?

\- La mauvaise ! firent en chœur les trois sorciers.

\- Bien ! Cet idiot de Lucius a invité Cornelus Fudge à notre réveillon de fin d'année. Ce dernier c'est d'ailleurs permis d'inviter le vieux bouc ! En plus d'être d'un cruel manque de bienséance de la part du ministre, il s'agit d'un affront ! Je ne puis tolérer la présence de Dumbledore chez moi ! maugréa l'épouse Malfoy.

A ce stade de la conversation, Pétunia prenait conscience de l'importance des relations de ses neveux. Vladimir, lui fronçait les sourcils mais affichait un calme presque ennuyé. Cependant à la fin de l'explication de leur tante, Salem et Harry se regardèrent avec un sourire complice.

\- Sal ! Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

\- Je crois que oui Ry ! C'est l'occasion rêvée !

\- Un hibou ne sera pas assez rapide ! Utilisons un des miroirs !

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir ! rit Vladimir.

\- Je dois avouer que je suis assez perdue… souffla la belle blonde.

Harry lui raconta donc le magnifique cadeau du vieux sorcier qui n'avait pas pu passer les protections de la maison. Narcissa renifla dédaigneusement à l'entente de cette histoire. Finalement ils convinrent que le mieux serait d'éviter de recevoir ses neveux en même temps que Dumbledore. Elle ne souhaitait aucunement mettre sa famille en contact avec Dumbledore plus que nécessaire.

Pétunia se leva afin de rapporter du thé et avisant cela, Vladimir posa la question qui le démangeait.

\- Que se passerait-il si le ministre venait à disparaître ?

\- Eh bien… je dois dire qu'avec les détraqueurs dehors, cela deviendrait bien difficile à gérer… avoua Narcissa. De ce que je sais, il faudrait réorganiser un ersatz de ministère et donc des élections. Tout cela deviendrait donc très vite chaotique dans un premier temps.

\- Oui, je pense aussi… reconnu Salem. Il faut d'abord régler cette histoire avec Sirius Black…

\- Dites-moi… intervint Harry. Vous rendez-vous compte que vous parler de supprimer quelqu'un comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité ?

Aussitôt Salem, Narcissa et Vladimir furent prit d'un vent de panique. Se pourrait-il qu'ils chutent dans l'estime et la confiance d'Harry ? Harry attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et commença à jouer avec avant de se lever en direction de la cuisine. Il revint avec un plateau chargé de pâtisseries et de thé. On pouvait entendre la voix au Pétunia au téléphone. Cependant les trois autres ne pipaient mot. Harry les regarda et soupira lourdement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour vous mettre mal à l'aise… expliqua-t-il. Simplement, comme je l'ai dit à Sergei, faites les choses proprement !

Narcissa leva les yeux vers son filleul avec un soulagement évident. Salem retira son masque d'impassibilité et Vladimir commença à se détendre.

\- C'est sûr qu'une vie est importante mais pour l'instant, on a besoin que le ministre reste en vie ! Tant qu'avec Oncle Sev et Poppy on n'a pas mis la main sur Sirius Black et Pettigrow, on a besoin que cet inutile de Fudge reste en place ! continua Harry. Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, il ne fera pas long feu !

Personne ne dit rien mais continua à se détendre pendant qu'Harry parlait. Il servit tout le monde machinalement, comme il l'avait si souvent fait durant son enfance. Ceci dit cela ne le dérangeait plus de le faire. Aujourd'hui, il y prenait même plaisir.

\- D'ailleurs, tu en penses quoi ? Elle est géniale ma marraine, non ? demanda distraitement le jeune sorcier.

Les trois adultes se demandèrent à qui Harry avait bien pu parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un doux murmure venant des murs.

\- C'est parfait ! Nous sommes d'accords ! rit Harry.

\- Harry depuis quand tu peux discuter avec cette maison ? demanda Salem perdu.

\- Depuis toujours… Avant sa voix s'arrêtait à mon placard… répondit naturellement Harry. La maison est sûrement sorcière depuis mes deux ou trois ans… Enfin j'imagine… On en avait déjà parlé Sal…

Cependant, il n'avait pas remarqué que Pétunia se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon. Cette dernière se sentit prise de nausée de voir qu'Harry en parlait comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

\- Harry… souffla Pétunia.

Le petit brun sursauta. Il ne savait pas depuis quand sa tante était là. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation concernant le ministre.

\- Oups ! Désolé ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

\- Je suis tellement désolée !

\- Ah ! Non ce n'est pas grave ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut faire la peau à cette vieille chèvre… reprit Harry rassuré de constater que sa tante n'avait entendu que la fin de la conversation.

\- Oh mais il paiera tu peux en être sûr ! assura la belle lady.

\- Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde ! Et ce sera folklorique si tu veux mon avis ! sourit froidement Harry. Et sinon cette bonne nouvelle ?

\- Pour la bonne nouvelle… J'ai fait une petite sélection pour mon shopping et j'ai besoin de vos avis sur certaines acquisitions ! Ce n'est pas grand-chose ! Juste une propriété ou deux ! sourit finement Narcissa.

Elle fit apparaître une lourde enveloppe d'un coup de baguette et l'ouvrit. Elle étala trois dossiers sur la table basse et leur montra les différentes propriétés. Sur un dossier était inscrit Blackpool, sur un autre Torquay et le dernier Bath.

\- En fait pour vous donner une idée, les deux premières propriétés se situent près de stations balnéaires moldues et sorcières avec d'immenses parcs à proximité ! Autant dire que pour la peau c'est absolument merveilleux ! Entre la mer, la tranquillité, les paysages et la nature… Je ne sais que choisir ! Honnêtement, Bath est une ville où il fait bon vivre mais habiter au cœur d'un tel environnement est un peu restreint pour un sorcier. Vous n'êtes pas de mon avis ? débita Narcissa en leur montrant les photos des paysages et de la demeure qu'elle souhaitait acquérir.

Apparemment les trois sorciers s'étaient arrêtés sur la même propriété. Il s'agissait de celle de Torquay. La Pâle Lady les regarda un moment et gloussa fièrement. Les garçons levèrent la tête dans sa direction et ne ratèrent pas la lueur de triomphe dans le regard bleu glace. Vladimir fronça les sourcils, Salem haussa un sourcil et Harry prit une moue concentrée en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- Je le savais ! Cette propriété est absolument divine ! Elle est plutôt spacieuse, une petite centaine d'hectares, de la place pour un hippogriffe et est à cinq minutes de la mer en balai ! J'ai déjà pris contact avec les gobelins pour les protections et elle sera habitable d'ici quelques semaines. Le temps que mes elfes de maison finissent de restaurer entièrement la demeure. Vous ai-je précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une construction de l'époque victorienne ? finit-elle toute excitée.

\- Euh… commença Harry.

\- …tante… continua Salem.

\- Narcissa… termina Vladimir.

\- Oui mes chéris ? s'enquit ladite tante avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment… avoua l'aîné des Seigneurs.

\- C'est simple ! La dernière fois nous discutions de vous trouver une propriété que les mangemorts n'auraient pas souillé de leur présence, avec suffisamment de place pour vos différentes activités. C'est chose faite ! Je me suis chargée de tous les détails avec le Maître gobelin Durkil ! Elle est déjà à vos noms. Joyeux Noël !

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! murmura Harry.

\- Attends d'y être pour me remercier ! rit Narcissa en faisant un clin d'œil à son filleul.

\- C'est absolument inattendu ! souffla Salem.

\- Bien sûr les deux autres propriétés sont également à vous ! Je me suis permise de vous en prendre quelques unes afin de vous permettre de changer d'air ! s'amusa la Lady.

La Pâle Lady rayonnait littéralement. Elle avait réussi à trouver une propriété pour ses neveux, à les surprendre et par-dessus le marché à les laisser sans voix. Voilà qui était une journée absolument fantastique ! Narcissa resta encore un peu faisant plus ample connaissance avec Pétunia qui s'amusait des pitreries de Salem et d'Harry. Finalement, elle s'en alla en fin d'après-midi alors que Vernon revenait du travail. Ce dernier arriva pile au moment où marraine et filleul s'étreignaient sur le pas de porte. Vladimir ne manqua pas la mine interdite de Vernon devant le spectacle. De plus, il semblerait que dans le voisinage nombreux furent ceux qui observaient la scène derrière une fenêtre ou une haie. Les dons vampiriques étaient une profonde source d'amusement pour Vladimir. Il se sentait comme un loup dans un troupeau de brebis égarées. Salem donnait l'impression de faire son pitre mais en réalité, il était concentré sur tout autre chose. En effet, il avait repéré de faibles résidus de magie. Il chercha la source et remarqua que l'origine se trouvait être à l'intérieur d'une maison bien trop vide un peu plus bas de la rue en face de la leur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Pétunia qui fronça les sourcils en suivant le regard de Salem.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les jours passèrent et Salem avait appris qu'il s'agissait de la maison d'une certaine Arabella Figg. Vladimir remarqua que la vieille femme surveillait fréquemment le numéro 4. Du côté d'Harry, ce dernier était parti faire quelques courses accompagné de Dudley. Sur le chemin du retour alors que Dudley racontait ses dernières blagues, une voix surgit dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent et firent face au fils Polkiss, l'ancien sous-fifre de Dudley.

Le gamin à la face de rat commença à s'en prendre verbalement à Harry. Dudley commença à bouillir intérieurement. Harry regarda furtivement autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient à proximité de la maison de Mrs Figg. Ils étaient donc à une rue de chez eux. Cependant courir avec les courses ne seraient pas aisé. De plus, qui disait Mrs Figg disait beaucoup de chats. Un rat contre une horde de chat voilà qui pourrait les aider. Harry reporta son attention sur le rat et sa bande.

\- Pourquoi tu traînes avec l'orphelin, Big D ? grogna Piers Polkiss.

\- Ne parle pas comme ça de mon cousin ou je te casse la gueule ! rugit ledit Big D.

\- C'est qu'un sal orphelin et un débile profond ! hurla un garçon.

\- Je me charge d'eux, pendant ce temps cours à la maison ! souffla Dudley à Harry de façon à ce que seul ce dernier puisse entendre.

Cependant deux membres de l'ancienne bande de Dudley se placèrent rapidement derrière eux afin de leur couper toute retraite. Harry n'avait pas vraiment peur étant donné qu'il se savait protégé par les sorts de ses quatre mousquetaires. De plus il avait toujours été extrêmement rapide. Cependant pour Dudley ce serait différent. Et soudain Harry se souvint d'un détail qui pourrait les sauver. Vladimir ! Il s'agissait d'un vampire et d'une lignée royale ! De ce fait ses capacités étaient donc au-delà de celles des autres vampires. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il reçut un violent coup dans le dos. Au même instant Dudley se jeta sur l'assaillant d'Harry et la bagarre commença. Harry était plus secoué par l'impact avec le sol qu'autre chose, mais sinon il se portait comme un charme et se releva en hurlant.

\- VLAD !

La seconde d'après, Vladimir se tenait au dessus de son petit frère. Il attrapa un morveux qui tentait de frapper Dudley bien que ce dernier s'en donnait à cœur joie. Il martelait littéralement la face d'un autre gamin cloué au sol. Vladimir sourit sadiquement et attrapa Piers qui tentait de fuir et l'envoya valser. Celui-ci atterrit douloureusement contre les conteneurs d'ordures. Vladimir réitéra son action avec chaque membre de la bande sauf celui qu'il avait laissé aux doux soins de Dudley. Quand Dudley finit sa besogne il admira son chef d'œuvre et se dit que même la mère de ce « pauvre » Malcolm aurait du mal à le reconnaître.

Soudain à la fenêtre, Arabella Figg regarda furtivement et vit avec horreur Harry tituber. Elle sortit immédiatement et se jeta sur lui. Vladimir se retourna et la pauvre femme se retrouva devant un regard ténébreux. Elle se plaça malgré tout entre Harry et celui qu'elle considérait comme un danger pour l'enfant. Vladimir laissa échapper un grognement sourd. La vieille femme trembla mais ne bougea point. Ce fut la voix du petit brun qui les sortit de cette joute silencieuse.

\- Je vais bien Mrs Figg… Dud ça va ? demanda-t-il à son cousin.

\- Comme un charme ! Mais on ne peut pas dire autant de ceux-là. Répondit l'intéressé en désignant la bande totalement écrasée et entassée.

\- En tout cas merci Vlad !

\- De rien p'tit frère ! répondit le vampire en souriant. Au moins ils sont à leur place maintenant.

Mrs Figg se calma aussitôt et regarda les garçons comme si elle les voyait pour la première fois.

\- Il ne faut pas rester là ! Venez ! dit la femme avec agitation.

Vladimir ramassa les courses des garçons et suivit Harry et Dudley chez la femme. En entrant dans la maison, tous les chats s'agitèrent. Mrs Figg regarda Harry et son regard se bloqua sur le plus âgé.

\- Vous êtes une cracmolle, non ? lâcha Vladimir de but en blanc.

\- Euh… en effet, répondit la femme totalement choquée. Et vous, vous n'êtes pas humain !

\- Vampire supérieur ! sourit froidement Vladimir en faisant sortir ses crocs.

La vieille femme recula inconsciemment. Harry lui avait bloqué sur « cracmolle ». Il dévisagea la femme et se blottit derrière Vladimir.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal Harry, j'avais pour mission de veiller sur toi quand tu étais chez ta famille… avoua la femme dépitée par le comportement de l'enfant.

\- Une mission ? Qui vous l'a donné ? prononça Vladimir enclin à tuer la femme si nécessaire.

Sa voix s'était faite dangereusement basse et même Dudley pouvait sentir la peur s'immiscer dans chacun de ses pores.

\- Dumbledore… avoua péniblement la femme.

Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs. Vladimir avait fondu sur la femme et l'avait saisi par la gorge.

\- Quelle est cette mission ? Parlez ou je vous jure que je vous arrache la tête ! feula le vampire.

\- Je… je devais veiller sur l'enfant… bégaya la femme apeurée. Je devais vérifier que tout allait bien pour lui ! Que sa famille le traitait correctement… Mais je ne… devais en aucun cas lui parler… du monde magique… ou encore de la magie… enfin lui parler… tout court... ni même l'approcher…

\- Qu'elle le traitait correctement… répéta le vampire en resserrant sa prise. Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous briser le cou…

\- Je sais qu'elle ne te traitait pas correctement et j'ai fait de nombreux rapports à Dumbledore ! Il me répétait toujours qu'il t'avait rendu visite et que tu allais bien ! déblatéra la cracmolle en implorant Harry du regard.

\- C'est étrange parce qu'il n'est jamais venu me voir… rectifia Harry.

\- Je m'en suis doutée quand j'ai vu que rien ne changeait ! reconnut la femme.

Vladimir jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui hocha la tête. Soufflant de rage, le vampire posa la vieille femme avec une délicatesse qui surprit cette dernière. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et fit de même avec Dudley en s'excusant de les avoir effrayés. Harry leva les yeux en ricanant que le jour où il l'effraierait n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Dudley semblait, quant à lui, totalement figé. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa stupeur il s'écria :

\- Géant ! C'était trop cool !

Vladimir resta un moment interdit avant d'exploser d'un rire profond. Une fois calmé, il reporta son attention sur la femme qui les regardait avec une expression de pure incrédulité. Remise de ses émotions, elle raconta ce qu'elle avait pu observer et ce qu'elle avait fait remonter à Dumbledore. Le vampire apprit ainsi que le vieux fou était bien plus sournois que prévu. Il nota mentalement les précieuses informations que lui donna la femme. Soudainement, Harry l'interrogea sur l'odeur de chou qui envahissait la maison. La vieille femme répondit fièrement qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé afin que personne ne repère l'odeur d'Harry si on venait la surveiller. Et en effet Harry se souvint qu'il avait passé de nombreux après-midi chez la cracmolle. Cependant, il venait de comprendre qu'elle avait volontairement désobéi aux ordres reçus. Ils se quittèrent afin de ne pas inquiéter davantage Pétunia.

Ils retrouvèrent leur tante et mère emmitouflée dans un épais manteau sur le pas de la porte qui scrutait l'horizon. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de repérer les enfants. Pendant que les garçons étaient chez Mrs Figg, la neige avait commencé à tomber drue. Elle fronça les sourcils et étudia l'expression de chacun tout en les ramenant à l'intérieur. A peine entrés, ils se finirent enfermés dans une étreinte d'ours avant de devoir donner des explications. Autant dire que les nouvelles ne satisfirent absolument pas Mrs Dursley. Elle les conduisit à la cuisine et chacun termina avec une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Personne n'y échappa, pas même Vlad qui en fut quelque peu désarçonné.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le nouvel an arriva plus rapidement que les étudiants ne l'avaient prévu et bientôt il fut temps de se rendre au déjeuner au manoir Malfoy. Harry avait revêtu une magnifique robe sorcière d'un blanc nacré. Salem de son côté portait une argentée et Vladimir, une bleue nuit. Chacun portait les armoiries de la Seigneurie Potter-Riddle-Gaunt mais également de Vladimir. En effet, le vampire moldave avait tenu à ajouter à ses deux frères les armoiries de son royaume. Dobby les fit transplaner directement devant les protections du manoir et resta avec eux sur ordre de son jeune maître.

La demeure de la famille Malfoy apparut devant eux une fois qu'ils traversèrent les différentes barrières ancestrales. La bâtisse était immense mais dégageait une aura aussi sombre que les pierres de la construction étaient blanches. Les magnifiques jardins détonnaient lourdement avec l'aura du manoir. Quelques paons albinos se pavanaient le long du parc. De nombreuses fontaines ornaient la route pavée de galets blancs qui conduisait aux lourdes portes d'entrée. Des cygnes blancs nageaient paresseusement sur le lac jouxtant la maison. Dobby marchaient d'un pas assuré devant ses maîtres. Il avait fier allure dans son petit uniforme marin fait sur mesure par Harry. Salem y avait ajouté un sort de chauffage et des petites bottines blanches. Vladimir avait, quant à lui, rajouté les armoiries de son royaume et de la famille RPG.

Il toqua à l'immense porte en bois sombre et un petit elfe vint immédiatement ouvrir. Une fois que ce dernier prit connaissance des noms des invités, il les guida à l'intérieur. Dobby expliqua doucement qu'il s'agissait de la direction du salon privé de la Pâle Lady. Vladimir fit le long du trajet avec une expression similaire à du dégoût. En effet les immenses couloirs étaient richement décorés mais rien ne laissait paraître réellement que cette bâtisse était une demeure habitée. Il n'y avait que tableaux rares, lustres, sculptures, riches orfèvreries et tapisseries. Le sol était dallé de marbre et une boiserie précieuse semblait soutenir l'orgueil de la maison.

Salem ne laissait rien paraître de ses pensées concernant la maison. Pourtant il observait tout autant que Vladimir et réfléchissait à la décoration de leur nouvelle maison. Harry, lui, n'avait d'yeux que pour le petit Dobby qui marchait d'un pas royal, enfin aussi royal qu'un elfe de maison puisse l'être, à côté de son petit maître et ami adoré.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un petit salon aussi intime que chaleureux. Les trois garçons eurent la même pensée « Cette pièce était absolument somptueuse ! ». La pièce était extrêmement lumineuse, de nombreux chandeliers, en plus de la cheminée où brûlait un doux feu, réchauffaient l'atmosphère. Des vases aux compositions aussi diverses que variées étaient savamment disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Cette ambiance fleurie et lumineuse créait une chaleur et une douceur incomparable à ce qu'ils avaient pu voir du manoir jusqu'à présent.

Une voix s'éleva soudain à côté d'une tenture bleue pâle :

\- Je vous souhaite une excellente année mes chéris ! résonna une voix chantante.

\- Merci Tante Cissa ! Mes meilleurs vœux ! répondit Salem avec un sourire.

Narcissa avait quitté ses éternelles robes sombres et portait une robe victorienne d'un rouge éclatant sertie de broderies dorée. Harry rit intérieurement en imaginant la tête de Lucius Malfoy en découvrant la tenue de sa chère épouse.

\- Toujours aussi divine, marraine ! s'exclama le petit brun.

\- Merci mon chéri ! lui répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur chaque joue. Lucius va en faire une syncope.

\- Voilà qui sera fort amusant ! sourit Vladimir.

Tout le monde lui rendit son sourire et la Pâle Lady s'approcha de Dobby.

\- Tu as fier allure mon cher Dobby ! Je vois que quitter ce manoir t'a été bénéfique.

Le petit Dobby balbutia des remerciements inintelligibles qui finirent de réchauffer l'atmosphère. Ils discutèrent un petit moment avant que Narcissa ne les prévienne que Severus serait également présent. Harry ne chercha pas à cacher sa joie et c'est dans une ambiance détendue qu'ils se partirent retrouver les autres.

Lucius Malfoy retint à grand peine une expression aussi choquée que dégoûtée devant la tenue de sa femme. Il se racla la gorge un bon nombre de fois afin de reprendre contenance. Sa femme haussa élégamment son sourcil lui demandant muettement s'il y avait un problème. Draco Malfoy n'eut pas le tact de son père et craqua :

\- Mère ! Quelle est cette tenue ?!

\- Une robe sorcière mon dragon, cela se voit ! Non ?

\- Oui mais cette couleur… renifla le fils.

\- Trop éclatant pour toi, Draco ? lâcha sournoisement le petit brun en appuyant sur le prénom de sa Némésis.

\- Nullement, Potter ! renifla de nouveau le blond.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose quand Harry le coupa.

\- Garde ton venin, « mon dragon » ! sourit sournoisement le jeune sorcier.

Malfoy fils s'étrangla ouvertement à l'appellation. Une lueur malsaine traversa les prunelles vert forêt de Salem. Harry venait de déclarer subrepticement que les hostilités étaient ouvertes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Vladimir qui lui fit un magnifique sourire charmeur. Vladimir donnait son feu vert.

\- Lord Malfoy, j'osais croire que j'aurais eu de vos nouvelles bien plus tôt… susurra Salem.

\- Mon Prince ? interrogea Lucius d'une petite voix.

\- J'ai eu ouïe dire que vous auriez envoyé un courrier à mon petit chaton et qu'il s'en était échappé un puissant maléfice…

Lucius Malfoy blêmit un peu plus que permis et seul un tremblement de sa main montrait son inquiétude.

\- Un maléfice ? reprit le lord.

\- C'est bien cela Lucius… lui répondit Salem d'un sourire. Et moi qui avait pensé m'occuper de votre défense contre Dumbledore…

Le lord remua légèrement sur son fauteuil avant de répondre.

\- Cela doit être une erreur ou une simple rumeur… mon Prince…

\- Erreur ou rumeur… Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que vous remettriez en doute la parole de votre Prince… prononça Salem avec une mine blessée.

Vladimir était intérieurement plié et tentait de ne pas hurler de rire. Narcissa avait envie de frapper son époux. Elle réfléchissait aux nombreux sorts qu'elle pourrait employer pour le faire cesser de se ridiculiser. Harry se délectait de l'expression horrifiée de Lucius et sans vraiment y porter attention, rappela Dobby qui les avait laissé avant de quitter le salon. Le regard du lord se durcit en voyant l'elfe de maison et il foudroya Harry du regard. Dobby ignora tout le monde et se focalisa sur son petit maître.

\- Maître Harry, Monsieur, a appelé Dobby ?

\- Oui mon Dobby. Je viens de réaliser que j'ai oublié de laisser les fruits pour nos petits amis. Pourrais-tu t'en occuper s'il te plaît ?

Narcissa réfléchit à une vitesse folle et interpella son filleul.

\- Harry chéri, pourquoi ne pas les avoir emmené ?

\- Je ne voudrais absolument pas imposer leur présence, Narcissa… fit Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Par Morgane, ce serait un véritable plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas pour cela ! Ils sont les bienvenus !

\- Très bien, puisque tu insistes. Dobby tu peux les accompagner s'il te plaît ?

\- Evidemment, Maître Harry, Monsieur ! Je reviens immédiatement !

\- Merci mon Dobby ! lui sourit chaleureusement le petit brun.

Dans l'assistance Malfoy père et fils étaient foudroyés de rage pour l'un et de choc pour l'autre. Un sorcier qui disait s'il te plaît et merci à un elfe de maison… C'était du jamais vu ! Pire c'était une insulte à leur propre rang.

Salem suivait le fil des pensées des deux Malfoy. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'insinuer dans l'esprit d'un sorcier en utilisant sa magie. Il soupira devant l'éducation, bien trop riche en préjugés, qu'avait reçue le blondinet. Severus choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée. Il sortit de la cheminée et avisant la position de chacun, il eut une pincée de compassion pour ce pauvre Lucius. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Il salua distraitement les personnes présentes et alla s'installer à proximité de Narcissa et d'Harry afin d'assister au spectacle.

Lucius Malfoy bouillonnait de rage. Un sal sang-mêlé se tenait dans sa demeure, il faisait preuve de respect envers une créature inférieure telle qu'un elfe de maison. Le coup de grâce arriva pour Lucius lorsque Dobby revint avec les lutins de cournailles. Harry remercia chaleureusement son elfe et lui proposa même une tasse de thé que la petite créature accepta poliment.

C'en fut trop pour le lord qui en avait assez de cet enfant de malheur qui souillait sa demeure. Le lord toisa Harry et renifla dédaigneusement dans sa direction. Le petit brun ignora royalement le lord et sourit à Dobby. Vladimir qui veillait son petit frère sentit son sang s'enflammer. Il se retint difficilement de ne pas égorger le Sang-Pur. Severus jeta un regard en direction de son filleul qui fronçait les sourcils. Il se dit que finalement le petit n'était peut-être pas perdu.

\- Je ne puis tolérer, davantage, pareil comportement dans ma demeure ! cracha froidement Lucius.

\- Quel est le problème, mon cher ? demanda Narcissa d'une voix calme mais polaire.

\- Un elfe de maison, un vulgaire sang-m….

Avant que le blond ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il vola de l'autre côté de la pièce sous le regard effaré des présents. Chacun se demandait qui avait pu lancer le sort. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Dobby qui se tenait fièrement devant son maître.

\- Dobby avait déjà prévenu le vilain sorcier de ne jamais recommencer à insulter Maître Harry ! lança-t-il de sa voix criarde.

\- Dobby calme-toi ! dit doucement Harry.

Le petit elfe serrait ses petits poings tant la colère en lui grondait. Lucius se relava difficilement et dégaina sa baguette. D'un même geste tous les adultes sortirent la leur afin d'arrêter le blond. C'était sans compter sur la bêtise du lord. Il envoya le sort honni vert qui ricocha vers le bouclier de Dobby et partit en direction de Draco. Harry ne réfléchit pas et se jeta sur le blond pour le protéger. Le sort vint s'écraser contre un bouclier rouge, or, vert et argent qui entourait les garçons. Lucius renifla de rage et Harry commença à se tordre de douleur au sol à côté d'un Draco choqué. Salem vit rouge.

\- _**Shanasssya !**_ siffla-t-il en lâchant sa tasse de thé..

L'énorme serpent sortit de la manche de son maître et reprit sa forme première. Elle se jeta sur le lord et l'embrassa de ses puissants anneaux.

\- _**Ma belle souhaite une bonne année à tonton Lucius et remercie-le pour ce qu'il vient de faire à Harry !**_ cracha Salem.

L'énorme basilic lâcha un flot d'insultes en avisant son petit maître qui était étendu sur le canapé. Elle maudit le lord pour son impudence serrant toujours plus. On entendit un premier craquement et puis un second. Salem, Severus et Vladimir lancèrent un doloris avec toute la haine qu'ils possédaient. Narcissa n'en menait pas large. Toute tremblante, elle se leva et regarda son fils et son filleul. Draco était juste un peu choqué tandis qu'Harry était bien plus secoué.

Narcissa les étouffa dans une puissante étreinte. Draco se redressa en regarda Harry qui tremblait encore. Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et jura ouvertement. Il courut vers le petit et sortit une potion de sa poche. Il avait reconnu les signes du doloris. Pourtant l'enfant n'avait pas poussé un seul cri. C'en était aberrant ! Une partie des lutins dansaient autour d'Harry en le parsemant de leur poudre d'écailles. Les autres, eh bien, les autres tiraient dangereusement sur les cheveux du lord humilié. Finalement Harry se redressa légèrement à côté de la plaque.

Il rassura sa marraine et sa famille. Les doloris cessèrent et le basilic reprit une forme moins imposante pour se rendre au chevet de son petit maître. Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers Lucius. Elle le vit tenter de s'assoir et l'attrapa par le col de sa robe. Elle lui infligea une claque magistrale d'une puissance telle que le lord vola jusqu'au mur. Le choc sonna le sorcier davantage que tous les doloris reçus.

Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir Draco de sa torpeur. Il se tourna vers Harry et bégaya des remerciements sincères pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry le regarda et lui dit tout bêtement :

\- Jamais deux sans trois !

\- Draco, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je te présente tes cousins, fit Narcissa en désignant Vladimir et Salem, ainsi que mon filleul, Harry !

La Pâle Lady affichait un sourire entendu avec Harry et Draco secoua la tête en riant. Visiblement ses nerfs venaient de lâcher. Severus ricana mais ni Vladimir, ni Salem ne riait. Ils se promirent de surveiller leur petit frère. Recevoir deux impardonnables dans la même seconde ne devait pas être sans conséquences.

Harry lui tendit la main et se présenta.

\- Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt! Enchanté !

Draco resta interdit devant cette main qu'il avait tant rêver de serer depuis le premier jour. Il la saisit avec respect et répondit.

\- Draco Lucius Malfoy ! C'est un plaisir !

\- Je n'aime vraiment pas ton deuxième prénom ! Y a pas moyen de le changer ? rit le petit brun.

Le regard de Severus et de Narcissa étaient emplis de fierté. Cette dernière s'avança et enlaça tendrement son fils et son filleul.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Réponses à mes Guests adorés:**

 **Ary:** Merci tu es tout simplement adorable ! Oui je pense que notre Ryry est devenu un sacré Serpentard !

 **LaFanYaoiste:** Oui Harry va bel et bien sortir avec quelqu'un mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Ceci dit je confirme que ce sera bien avec un homme ! :-P

 **nathydemon:** Je pense qu'au lieu d'avoir un piranha lui mordant les fesses, Lucius risque de se retrouver avec une hordes de lutins lui arrachant les cheveux^^"

 **Jordane Prince:** Ravi que tu aimes cette famille de déjantés ! Je pense que maintenant la famille est quasiment au complet !

 **Noah:** Tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Merci de supporter la folie de ce fou de Byak'

 **Aya31:** Je t'adore c'est définitif ! Merci pour ton soutien !

 **imiko:** Hey ! Merci pour tes encouragements ! Salem est un taré j'avoue mais un taré qu'on aime !

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Ben voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !**

 **Pour ceux qui me l'ont demandé : Oui il y aura bien un chapitre la semaine prochaine. **

**Par contre la semaine du 30 décembre ça va être dur mais je ne posterai pas. Toutefois je me rattraperai d'une façon ou d'une autre...**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine de vacances (j'espère que vous en avez)** **!**

 **A vendredi !**

 **Je vous embrasse tous tes forts !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	14. Chapter 14

Salut mes petits lutins de Noël !

Je sais... j'ai un jour de retard mais... c'est Noël ! Donc un beau chapitre pour vous et un petit bonus !

Je n'ai répondu à personne cette semaine... Je sais aussi ! Mais je n'ai pas accès aux reviews ! Le site me dit qu'il n'y en a pas alors que je reçois la notification ==''

J'espère pouvoir vous répondre très rapidement !

Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 14 ! Je vous embrasse tous et vous souhaite d'excellentes fêtes !

C'est que ce très cher Byak' vous aime et vous prépare quelques petits cadeaux !

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab quoi !

Bêta-lectrice : ma chère amie **ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 14 : Les flammes d'un cœur**

Le retour s'était fait dans un silence lourd. Salem avait quitté Privet Drive sans un mot ou un regard pour ses frères. Il s'était alors rendu à Athènes et, depuis, écumait les bibliothèques du monde sorcier. Il recherchait désespérément des informations sur les effets des impardonnables sur la magie des enfants. Il ne l'avait dit à personne mais il avait vu la magie d'Harry s'éteindre une micro seconde. Lui qui avait promis à son frère qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un cracmol ferait tout pour tenir sa parole. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait vu la magie de son frère disparaître, certes une micro seconde, mais disparaître tout de même. Il aurait pu se dire qu'il avait rêvé si sa propre magie ne s'était pas agitée aussi brusquement. Depuis il était dans un état second, proche de la frénésie, à la recherche d'une explication et surtout d'une solution.

Du côté de Privet Drive, Harry était complètement déboussolé. Salem l'avait ignoré et leur avait tourné le dos sans même une explication. Il imaginait sans mal avoir fait une bêtise monumentale pour avoir ainsi provoqué la colère de son frère. Vladimir tentait de rassurer Harry tant bien que mal. La semaine s'écoula et Harry ne revit pas Salem, pas même le jour de son départ pour Poudlard. Ce fut dans un état léthargique qu'il prit le train. Il arriva dans le compartiment où se trouvaient ses amis. Le petit brun passa le voyage perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Bien sûr ses amis tentèrent de savoir ce qui avait bien pu mettre leur ami dans un tel état. Cependant Harry ne parla pas, non pas pour les ignorer mais simplement parce qu'il était trop concentré à ruminer.

A peine arrivé le propriétaire des yeux émeraude fila au lit et y resta. Le petit brun ne participa pas au repas du retour et les rumeurs les plus folles commencèrent à se répandre dans tout le château. Lui s'en fichait de tout !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dumbledore, de son côté, était absolument ravi ! Il se félicitait d'avoir renvoyé le morveux chez sa tante pour les vacances. De plus, il lui avait envoyé un petit présent agrémenté de sortilèges de sa composition pour être sûr de récupérer une épave. Et c'était chose faite ! Il avait furtivement observé le gamin dès son arrivée. Ce dernier avait un teint livide et il semblait avoir perdu du poids.

Le jeune sorcier, déjà petit pour son âge, avait donc fondu comme neige au soleil. Harry n'avait jamais faim. Il ne cessait de se rejouer la scène dans son esprit. Il ne voyait pas à quel moment il avait pu contrarier son frère. Il étudia toutes les hypothèses possibles et inimaginables. Etait-ce le fait d'avoir plonger directement sur Draco pour le protéger ? Le fait d'avoir pris de plein fouet l' _avada_ ? Ou alors était-ce à cause de son incapacité à éviter le doloris ? Finalement il finit par penser que Salem avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir. Il se disait qu'il avait été totalement pitoyable. « Finalement je l'aurais humilié dès le premier jour… Quelle façon minable de commencer l'année ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Depuis, Harry n'avait pas réussi à avaler le moindre repas correct. Il grignotait tout juste de quoi tenir debout. Ses familiers en devenaient fous. Leur petit prince n'allait pas bien et rien n'arrivait à lui changer les idées. Bien entendu le Choixpeau avait été emmené afin de découvrir ce qui tourmentait le petit brun. Malheureusement les pensées du jeune sorcier avaient été si chaotiques que l'artefact millénaire n'avait rien pu comprendre. Il ne restait qu'une seule et unique solution. Il fallait qu'Harry parle !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Deux nouvelles semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que Salem n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. Trois semaines que ce dernier cherchait frénétiquement des réponses. Trois semaines que Vladimir tentait, sans résultat, de rassurer Harry et de le faire parler. Trois semaines que Sergei, Viktor et Vladimir tournaient comme des lions en cage. Deux semaines que Poppy, Severus, Remus et Minerva essayaient de faire parler Harry. Deux semaines qu'Harry s'enfonçait davantage dans sa dépression. Trois semaines qu'Harry passait ses nuits à pleurer. Trois semaines que son teint pâlissait dangereusement et que ses joues se creusaient un peu plus chaque jour. Deux semaines que Narcissa passait par Draco pour avoir des nouvelles de son filleul qui ne répondait plus à ses courriers. Deux semaines que le prince des Serpentard partageait l'inquiétude de sa mère. Deux semaines que Fred, George et Neville semblaient plus abattus que jamais. Deux semaines que Luna regardait son meilleur ami avec une tristesse non voilée. Deux semaines que la vie à Poudlard semblait morne et terne. Le château lui-même semblait être dans le même état que son propriétaire et protégé.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, Draco Malfoy se leva de sa table au cours du déjeuner. Il se rendit d'un pas décidé à celle des Rouge et Or. Alors qu'il s'avançait tous les regards le suivirent. Les Gryffondor s'attendant à une quelconque attaque se levèrent prêt à lancer leurs pires sorts. Cependant le blondinet les ignora tous et posa sa min sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry, lui, n'esquissa aucun mouvement de recul. Il tira simplement Draco à côté de lui. Le blond obéit dignement et s'assit à côté d'un Harry le regard perdu dans le vide.

En tant normal Draco Lucius Malfoy aurait hurlé au scandale ! Se retrouver assis à la même table que ces stupides lions sans cervelle… Il en serait devenu fou rien qu'en imaginant cette scène cauchemardesque ! Mais voilà, il s'agissait d'Harry Potter et ce dernier chamboulait toute notion de normalité.

Draco tira la manche du petit brun qui ne réagit pas. Le blond soupira et prit tout le monde de court.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Pott- Harry ! se reprit-il prestement. C'est entièrement de ma faute si tout ça est arrivé ! lâcha le blondinet.

N'obtenant toujours pas de réponse, il prit le petit brun dans ses bras dans une franche accolade. Toute la Grande Salle était sous le choc. Les princes ennemis étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et pire, Draco Malfoy s'excusait ! De quoi, ils ne le savaient pas mais ça en valait le détour. Personne ne s'y attendait à tel point que Dumbledore laissa échapper le contenu de sa bouche restée grande ouverte. Finalement Harry regarda Draco et murmura juste pour qu'il puisse l'entendre :

\- C'est pas grave… Je veux juste qu'il me pardonne et revienne…

Le blond fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension et chercha à vive allure la réponse. Tout à coup, il sembla comprendre un peu mieux la situation.

\- Qui ? Le seigneur Salem ? demanda-t-il aussi doucement.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un hochement de tête et un petit reniflement. Harry se leva et quitta la salle accompagné de son cousin. Draco n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de situation leva un regard implorant vers la table des professeurs avant de sortir. Son regard tomba dans celui de son parrain. Severus et Remus se levèrent comme un seul homme. Ils quittèrent la table et sortirent talonnés de Poppy.

Tout ce petit monde arriva à l'infirmerie et Poppy questionna aussitôt le jeune Malfoy avec une insistance non contenue. Severus la calma rapidement et ce fut Remus qui obtint les réponses. Tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit du potionniste. Cependant une question subsistait. Que s'était-il donc passé entre les deux frères ? Harry, lui, s'était endormi dans le bureau de l'infirmière couvé par la dragonne.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait un peu mieux, un peu plus léger. C'était samedi et il soupira en regardant ses lutins. Le petit brun appela Dobby afin qu'il apporte de quoi nourrir les petits farceurs qui n'avaient plus autant d'appétit qu'avant. Poppy l'avait apparemment installé dans son lit attitré bien au calme. Remus était endormi, affalé au pied du lit de son neveu et filleul. Le jeune sorcier soupira de nouveau et cela réveilla son parrain qui lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Harry lui répondit avec un petit sourire triste. Le loup-garou ne tint plus et se jeta sur son louveteau. Il l'attrapa et une puérile séance de chatouilles commença. Cependant ils furent arrêtés par un toussotement incrédule. Devant la porte se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Remus le regarda et ne chercha pas à relâcher son étreinte sur son petit.

\- Ah, bonjour Professeur ! sourit le lycanthrope.

\- Bonjour Remus, Harry ! grimaça le vieil homme. Eh bien en voilà une position bien délicate mes enfants…

\- Ah bon ? Vous trouvez, Professeur ? répondit Remus avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Un peu tout de même… souffla le sorcier désabusé. Vous avez une visite… insistante… et Poppy m'a demandé de surveiller le jeune Harry en son absence…

Remus souriait à pleine dent. Il savait que tout cela était un mensonge éhonté. Cependant, il regarda Harry qui souriait maintenant. C'était son premier vrai sourire depuis des semaines. Pour Remus il était hors de question qu'il ne bouge. Il se retint difficilement de dire au directeur à quel point il l'emmerdait cruellement lui et ses mensonges. Apparemment Harry avait reçu le message de son loup car il était de nouveau hilare. Dumbledore souffla en caressant sa longue barbe et reprit :

\- Comme je vous le disais, le jeune Harry a de la visite…

Dumbledore semblait impatient et irrité. Il jeta un regard noir au duo et secoua la tête de dépit.

\- Une visite ? intervint enfin le petit brun plein d'espoir.

\- Narcissa ! lui souffla Remus avec un clin d'œil. Je reconnais son parfum.

Remus ne savait pas trop comment son petit allait réagir mais son cœur s'allégea quand le regard d'Harry s'illumina.

\- Je pense que le jeune Harry est parfaitement prêt pour sa visite ! ricana le loup-garou.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr… commença le directeur.

Une silhouette apparut derrière le vieux sorcier. Elle se tenait droite et fière, la tête haute et sa lourde baguette en main.

\- Vous devriez savoir qu'il est des plus incorrects de faire patienter une lady ! siffla la Pâle Lady.

\- Je ne pense pas que le jeune Harry soit prêt à vous recevoir… contra le citronné.

\- C'est à moi seule d'en juger ! susurra la lady.

\- Très bien, je vous laisse le voir.

\- Pas que vous en ayez le choix, mon cher ! répondit la sorcière hautaine. Vous pouvez nous laisser, votre présence n'est pas indispensable !

Le sorcier se sentit choqué d'être ainsi éconduit dans sa propre école. Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais le regard glacial que lui jeta la sorcière l'en dissuada. Le sorcier tenta de se racler la gorge afin de reprendre contenance mais la fureur dans les yeux de la femme le fit s'étrangler. La lady renifla de façon très audible afin d'avoir le dernier mot.

Une fois le directeur parti, Narcissa lança toutes sortes de sorts afin de s'assurer un maximum de tranquillité. Remus et Harry n'avaient toujours pas bougé et l'étudiaient l'air grave.

\- Bonjour à tous les deux ! claironna la lady.

\- Bonjour Marraine ! sourit le petit brun.

\- Lady Malfoy ! sourit poliment Remus.

\- Par pitié ! Pas de convenance entre nous mon cher ! De plus, votre position n'est pas des plus convaincantes ! rit Narcissa. Et puis vous êtes le parrain de mon précieux Harry alors appelez-moi Narcissa.

\- Uniquement si vous cessez de me vouvoyer ! lui lança Remus moqueur. Appelez-moi Remus.

\- Très bien Remus ! Je vois que tu as meilleure mine Harry… sourit la Lady.

Cependant bien que souriant un voile de tristesse passa derrière le regard bleu glace.

\- C'est grâce à Remus… souffla Harry.

Narcissa adressa un regard chargé de reconnaissance au lycanthrope et lui offrit un sourire. Elle reporta son attention sur son filleul qui semblait soudainement lointain.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles ? demanda doucement la Lady.

Pour toute réponse Harry baissa la tête et la secouant. Le petit sorcier tentait de refouler les larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. Narcissa s'avança immédiatement et le prit dans une étreinte maternelle. Elle lui soufflait des mots apaisants tout en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était la première fois qu'Harry en recevait une aussi douce mais tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant fut de revoir le sourire que son frère lui adressait.

Remus les observa un instant et s'éclipsa doucement afin de laisser marraine et filleul tranquilles.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La semaine fila à une vitesse monstre. Harry n'avait pas encore récupéré son éternelle bonhomie mais se portait toutefois un peu mieux depuis la visite de sa marraine. Narcissa le bombardait de courrier. En effet, à chaque repas le petit brun recevait une courte missive de la magnifique lady. Elle ne cessait de lui assurer que Salem ne l'abandonnerait jamais et qu'il y avait forcément une raison à son absence.

Entre temps, Draco s'était rajouté au petit groupe de son cousin, éternellement flanqué de ses deux gardes du corps. Il avait décidé de se faire pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre et se plaisait à penser qu'il protégeait son cousin. Et il ne pouvait pas avoir davantage raison ! De plus, depuis une semaine on voyait régulièrement le jeune Zabini ainsi que le jeune Nott saluer le groupe avec enthousiasme. Ce rapprochement entre les Vert et Argent avait attisé l'animosité de certains Rouge et Or tels que les deux derniers Weasley, la Miss Je-sais-tout ainsi que Dean et Seamus qui suivaient toujours aussi aveuglément Ronald.

De nombreux sorts « perdus » furent envoyés contre Harry mais aucun ne l'atteignit jamais. Entre les jumeaux, la « douce » Luna, le « timide » Neville et toute la Maison Serpentard, Harry était extrêmement bien protégé. Cependant si plongé dans sa déprime, le jeune sorcier ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les Serpents avaient trouvé un moyen d'assouvir leur désir de vengeance et leur volonté de se défouler sur de « stupides lions ».

Des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres pleuvaient à la sortie d'un cours, au détour d'un couloir, en bas d'un escalier, à l'entrée d'une salle. Tout était prétexte pour les attaquer. De plus les Serpents avaient bien remarqué que divers potions étaient « accidentellement » versées dans le verre d'Harry, sur son repas, à côté de lui ou même dans un couloir. Severus bouillonnait, Minerva fulminait à tout va et Shanasssya ricanait. En effet, depuis l'épisode de la potion de Salem, tous les sorts de protections avaient été revus à la hausse par ses soins.

Au fil des jours Harry retrouva des couleurs. Cependant ce que personne ne savait c'est que le petit brun avait recommencé à manger depuis que sa marraine lui avait promis de venir lui donner la becquée dans la Grande Salle s'il ne se nourrissait pas correctement. Du coup tous les jours il prenait un repas très léger dans le bureau de Poppy, sous l'œil vigilant de la dragonne qui envoyait quotidiennement son rapport à la lady.

Le samedi suivant arriva et avec lui la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard depuis le nouvel an. Les couloirs étaient vides et Harry se baladait en ruminant ses sempiternelles hypothèses.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Durmstrang l'heure était grave. Vladimir, Sergei et Viktor se trouvaient dans le bureau directorial. Les garçons faisaient les cent pas tandis que le directeur avait la tête entre ses mains. Ce dernier tentait de ne pas assommer les garçons qui lui donnaient le tournis.

\- Allez-vous cesser de tourner comme des lions en cage, non d'un cracmol à ballerines ! tonna le directeur.

Sergei s'arrêta et regarda ce dernier comme s'il venait de les insulter. Vladimir grogna dans sa barbe et Viktor s'avança devant le bureau, trop près du directeur.

\- Laissez-nous partir à sa recherche au lieu de nous casser les pieds ! lâcha froidement le bulgare.

Trop peu habitué à voir le célèbre attrapeur sortir de ses gongs le directeur se massa les tempes en soufflant.

\- Avez-vous seulement une idée de l'endroit où il se trouve ?

\- Pas la moindre idée ! Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part ! siffla l'héritier Moldova.

\- Morgane, vous êtes complètement fous ! souffla Igor.

\- Peut-être mais c'est mieux que ne rien faire ! Voilà bien trois semaines que les cours ont repris et il ne donne toujours pas de nouvelles ! s'agaça Sergei. De plus nous savons où il n'est pas !

\- Je comprends bien messieurs… Cependant je ne peux vous permettre de partir sans savoir ce que vous allez découvrir ! trancha le plus âgé.

Les garçons fulminaient et se retenaient d'étrangler leur directeur. Ce dernier avait haussé les protections au maximum afin d'empêcher toute sortie. Soudain un coup fut porter à la porte et sans attendre d'y être invité, Regulus entra.

\- Igor, laisse-les partir ! ordonna le nouveau venu.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous Professeur Antarès ! se dressa fièrement Karkarrof.

Vladimir leva les yeux au ciel et ignora le directeur !

\- Maître Regulus avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Il semble qu'il soit de retour en Grèce. Zantus m'a écrit une missive ce matin même !

Le directeur de Durmstrang marqua un temps d'arrêt. « Regulus » avait-il bien entendu ?

\- Regulus… ? répéta-t-il.

\- En chair, en os et bien vivant ! Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis tu n'auras plus besoin de me surveiller sinon tu ne seras plus qu'un malheureux souvenir, foi de Black !

Igor Karkaroff trop choqué pour répondre, obtempéra dans un état second. L'once Lus se tourna vers le trio et les somma de retrouver Salem. Il fut décidé que Sergei irait à Poudlard, une fois changé, afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Harry tandis que les deux autres se rendraient chez Zantus pour commencer leur recherche.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry déambulait près de la cabane d'Hagrid en compagnie de Buck quand il vit Sergei se rendre en direction du château. Ce dernier se tenait le dos droit avec toute la fierté de son rang. Harry le vit marcher d'un pas pressé et le héla. L'assassin se retourna vivement en reconnaissant cette voix. Il se mit à courir en direction de son ami en souriant et le ceintura dans une étreinte puissante.

\- Comment vas-tu petit lutin ?

\- Boff j'ai connu mieux ! Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? débita le plus jeune plein d'appréhension.

\- Tout doux moustique ! Pas autant de question à la fois ! rit Sergei. Apparemment il serait en Grèce. Aiglon et Dracula sont donc partis à sa recherche. Je suis venu te tenir compagnie. Normalement tu as une sortie au village sorcier, non ? Et puis ce sera toujours amusant de vérifier que tu seras en état de l'étrangler une fois qu'on te l'aura ramené. Sinon je peux dire que je vais bien mieux que toi… Tu as une mine affreuse ! finit-il en avisant les cernes et les joues creusées qui marquaient le visage de son petit prince.

\- En Grèce ? murmura Harry.

\- J'ai ma petite idée de ce qu'il fait là mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse…

\- Des recherches, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela sonnait comme une affirmation mais Sergei acquiesça tout de même. Cependant, avisant le regard apeuré d'Harry, il gronda en attrapant le petit par les épaules.

\- Morgane, oublie immédiatement cette idée saugrenue ou je te secoue comme un prunier ! Salem ne cherche pas un moyen de se débarrasser de toi. J'en suis persuadé ! soupira le russe avec un sourire rassurant.

La boule au ventre, Harry ne parvint pas à prononcer la moindre parole. Sergei se mit à sa hauteur et soupira lourdement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis prêt à parier ma magie qu'il ne t'abandonnera jamais ! A mon avis, cet idiot a dû se plonger dans des recherches rocambolesques et n'a pas vu le temps passer… ça lui ressemble tellement à cet idiot… souffla Sergei toutefois amusée.

Finalement, les garçons avancèrent vers la sortie du domaine et tombèrent sur le Professeur Mc Gonagall qui finissait de raccompagner les élèves à l'extérieur. Un éclair de joie apparut dans les yeux si perçants de la sorcière. Avisant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun étudiant autour d'elle, elle s'avança à la rencontre des garçons.

\- Bien le bonjour messieurs ! salua l'animagus chat.

\- Bonjour Professeur Mc Gonagall ! salua chaleureusement Harry.

\- Madame ! répondit poliment le russe.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que tu as de la visite Harry mais je vous conseille de filer immédiatement ! Je viens de voir le vieux citron rôder.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et avancèrent d'un pas pressé. Cependant Minerva retint doucement le bras du plus âgé et lui souffla :

\- Veillez bien sur lui et par pitié trouvez un moyen de lui rendre le sourire.

Bien qu'étonné par la demande, Sergei hocha la tête avec ferveur et sourit à la vieille femme. La sorcière lui rendit son sourire et les laissa continuer.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Sur une île bercée par les mythiques vagues aux reflets turquoise de la Mer Egée quelque part entre la Grèce et la Turquie, se trouvait une bibliothèque millénaire. Aussi ancienne que les colonnes qui la supportaient, la légendaire bibliothèque de Rhodes abritait un chahut inhabituel. Au plus profond des rayonnages lourds de l'histoire sorcières des deux derniers millénaires, un jeune homme pestait avec véhémence, détonnant radicalement avec la quiétude et la sérénité souveraines du lieu.

\- Par les poils de cul tressés de Merlin, c'est pas possible ! Ils ne sont pas foutus de me ranger un ouvrage correctement ! Si je retrouve les gibbons qui m'ont mis ces peaux de moutons dans le trou du cul de Balder… Ils vont être dans la bouse de dragons jusqu'au cou ! Non mais par Morgane, j'en ai pour toute la nuit à chercher ce foutu bouquin !

\- Ton langage est toujours aussi fleuri, Salem ! raisonna une voix à l'entrée de la bibliothèque vide.

\- Oui bon, mon langage on s'en fout là, Krum-Krum, répondit distraitement ledit Salem pestant davantage contre « les Viktor qui trouvaient toujours le temps de le déranger pour reprendre son langage ». Je t'aime beaucoup mais là je n'ai pas le temps de revoir mon langage ! Je suis un peu pressé là donc revient dans quelques minutes, tu veux !

\- Tu te fous de moi ! Face de strangulots palmés ! Ça fait trois semaines qu'on te cherche et toi tu fais comme si de rien n'était ! gronda Viktor.

\- Tu exagères touj… Quoi ? s'écrira Salem d'une voix stridente. Trois… semaines… C'est pas possible ! J'ai laissé Ry et Vlad… y a à peine deux ou trois heures… Bon peut-être bien quatre heures… réfléchit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Techniquement tu nous as légèrement laissé tomber voilà bien quatre semaines, Salem ! argua Vladimir avec froideur.

\- Ce n'est pas possible… Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir passer le temps… Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Comment va Harry ?

\- Plus démoli que jamais, pensant que son grand frère le déteste et l'a abandonné parce qu'il n'a pas été à la hauteur ! invectiva le moldave.

\- Par Morgane ! lâcha Salem en se laissant tomber au sol.

Le bulgare et le moldave échangèrent un regard perdu et poussèrent un lourd soupir. Finalement, autant Harry que Salem avait une horrible mine. Vladimir rejoint rapidement Salem. Viktor admira le travail du vampire et étudia le visage livide de son meilleur ami. Il se tourna vers le moldave et lui donna une grande tape derrière la tête. Ce dernier se frotta distraitement la tête.

\- C'était mérité je suppose… murmura Vlad.

\- Amplement mérité, idiot va ! La prochaine fois JE parle et toi… ben… tu fais ce que tu veux ! En fait non ! Ne parle pas tout simplement ! grogna l'attrapeur. Bon maintenant, on fait quoi ?

\- Gringotts ! Le Maître-gobelin qui nous a aidés à retrouver Sal devrait pouvoir nous permettre d'utiliser sa cheminée pour contacter l'école.

\- Oui mais Harry et Salem on besoin de voir, histoire que la situation ne s'envenime pas davantage…

\- Je me charge de mon frangin ! Toi remets-ton sort sur ta face de célébrité !

\- C'est moi ou tu me détestes… râla Viktor en obtempérant.

\- Pas le moins du monde, tu le sais bien ! Personne n'aime autant les vampires que toi. Etant mon fan numéro un, je ne peux que t'adorer ! se moqua le moldave.

Viktor partit dans un immense éclat de rire où toute l'inquiétude et la pression retombée se mêlaient. Rapidement ils partirent en direction de Gringotts pour retrouver le Maître Durkil.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry et Sergei avaient passé une excellente matinée. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Le plus âgé couvait le petit brun avec une tendresse non feinte. Le calme d'Harry lui rappelait celui de sa petite sœur Milena, bientôt âgée de dix ans.

Harry apprit avec tristesse que Milena souffrait d'une maladie sorcière très rare. Son noyau magique se développait trop rapidement pour le petit corps de la jeune sorcière. La magie de sa sœur était si puissante que les accidents magiques pouvaient être extrêmement dangereux. Du coup la petite ne pouvait pas passer trop de temps hors de son lit et était couvée par ses parents et ses précepteurs. Malgré tout, elle restait une fillette adorable et pleine de joie. Sergei parlait d'elle avec un sourire béat. Sa petite sœur était un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa vie. Il confia à Harry que c'était un sacré paradoxe pour une famille d'assassins de se battre chaque jour pour garder une vie sauve.

Harry eut un sourire rayonnant en apprenant que la poudre des lutins avait fait des miracles dans les soins de la sœur de son ami. Il lui promit donc qu'il lui enverrait régulièrement de la poudre d'écailles de lutin. Sergei se figea devant la générosité du petit. Il l'étouffa dans un immense câlin.

Ils reprirent leur marche et arrivèrent à proximité de la cabane hurlante et la dépassèrent tranquillement. Il était un peu plus de treize heures mais le ciel était assez sombre entre l'hiver glacial et la neige qui tombait en d'épais flocons. Un silence léger et agréable s'était installé entre les deux amis. Tout à coup, sans s'en rendre compte les mots quittèrent la bouche de Sergei.

\- Tu sais, Harry, il me manque terriblement… lâcha le russe dans un soupir triste. Enfin je veux dire bien sûr qu'il nous manque à nous tous quoi…. se reprit-il.

Harry fronça les sourcils et ne répondit rien, conscient que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'avait voulu dire le grand russe. Il se contenta de scruter le regard troublé de son ami. De son côté Sergei se maudissait d'avoir semblé aussi pitoyable. Visiblement son esprit l'avait trahi devant l'une des personnes les plus « dangereuses », dans un sens. Un assassin n'avait pas le droit de se montrer faible ou vulnérable. Pourtant c'était cette facette qu'il finissait toujours par montrer au plus jeune. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le petit brun ne remarque son malaise et n'en saisisse l'origine. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler à Harry des sentiments qu'il portait à son aîné mais le mal était déjà fait. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement vulnérable face au regard émeraude. Ils s'installèrent au pied d'un arbre et regardèrent la neige tomber. Sergei regardait l'horizon le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement il comprit que c'était son cœur qui avait décidé qu'il devait se confier à Harry. Il soupira et sourit au petit qui le regardait toujours.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry une moue concentrée, les sourcils froncés.

Sergei ne répondit pas immédiatement et relança un sort de chauffage sur le petit brun.

\- Disons qu'on tient tous énormément à Salem… tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Cet espèce de taré est un membre à part entière du groupe… On traine tous les quatre, ensemble, depuis notre première année… Enfin tout ça pour dire que c'est la première fois qu'on reste aussi longtemps sans avoir de nouvelles. La première semaine quand il n'est pas revenu j'ai cru que j'allais étrangler tous ceux que je voyais ! rit le beau russe.

Harry rit aussi. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ri comme ça. Sergei lui tira la langue puérilement et lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux.

\- Au départ je pensais que c'était normal que tout m'agace et que je n'arrive pas à me calmer… Et puis lorsque la deuxième semaine est arrivée et que j'ai réalisé que je savais parfaitement que cet idiot allait bien… Eh bien c'est à ce moment-ci que son absence est devenue véritablement insupportable…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Harry avec une avidité non voilée dans ses grands yeux émeraude.

\- Comment dire… réfléchit le russe en regardant le petit brun avec amusement. Disons que… C'est-à-dire que je crois bien que j'en pince totalement pour lui.

Harry avait ses grands yeux écarquillés, sa bouche formant un grand O et Sergei le trouva absolument adorable.

\- Dis ça fait combien de temps ? demanda Harry avec enthousiasme.

\- Qu'on se connait ? Pratiquement huit ans…

\- Non pas ça ! s'amusa le petit brun. Que tu craques pour lui ?

A ce stade de la conversation Sergei s'étouffa littéralement avec sa salive. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque directe du plus jeune. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de calmer la joie qui l'envahissait. Qu'Harry accepte les sentiments qu'il avait pour Salem le rassurait énormément, bien qu'il n'en comprenne pas l'origine. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, murmura :

\- Depuis que je l'ai vu concentré sur ses recherches alors qu'il tentait de te localiser…

\- Et tu lui as dit ? demanda Harry tout excité.

Salem sursauta violemment. Il hésitait entre être indigné, qu'Harry ait pu croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, qu'il dévoilerait ses sentiments à Salem, et être choqué que le petit brun ne l'ait pas tué pour avoir eu des vues sur son grand frère adoré. Il en fit part à Harry qui s'était levé et qui le regardait gentiment.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? interrogea le jeune sorcier totalement perdu.

\- Honnêtement, tu vois Salem sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Avec quelqu'un comme toi, non ! Mais avec toi, oui ! En fait je ne le vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant que tu me le demandes ! fit le plus jeune une mine très concentrée.

\- En fait, c'est juste vraiment très, très, très bizarre de t'en parler ! Je veux dire tu es son petit frère quoi… C'est particulier…Tu es d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui j'en ai parlé… Pas que je regrette, loin de là ! C'est juste…

\- C'est juste qu'ouvrir son cœur, c'est vraiment bizarre. On se sent euphorique et en même temps ça fait peur, soit que la personne nous trahisse ou alors que ce ne soit qu'un rêve… J'imagine que ça doit vraiment l'être pour toi ! rit le plus jeune.

Sergei regarda Harry avec effarement. On sentait que le petit brun savait de quoi il parlait. On ressentait tout le vécu dans ses mots. Sergei fronça les sourcils et attrapa son jeune ami pour lui baiser le front. Il le fit tomber dans la neige et rirent tous les deux de leurs bêtises.

\- Mais quel âge as-tu pour avoir vu tant de monstruosités ?

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et se cala dans les bras de son, très bientôt, futur beau-frère, il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

\- Tu ne trouves pas cette situation bizarre ? demanda Sergei.

\- Eh bien moins que de se faire menacer par un serpent géant mais c'est chacun son truc… D'ailleurs je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange ! C'est vous que ça regarde ! Ça ne regarde personne d'autre.

Le grand brun sourit à ce petit bonhomme qui était une véritable perle. Ils reprirent leur marche bercée au rythme de leurs conversations.

Soudain alors qu'Harry marchait tranquillement, il poussa un cri déchirant. Sergei se retourna vivement et avisa un jeune roux qui détalait baguette en main. Il voulut le suivre mais il remarqua que le manteau blanc à ses pieds se maculait d'une teinte carmine. Il releva les yeux vers le bras d'Harry et vit avec horreur une longue entaille qui courait de l'épaule gauche sur tout le long du petit bras où le muscle semblait ouvert jusqu'à l'os. Le plus jeune perdait bien trop de sang. Il lança un sort pour endiguer momentanément le flot de sang perdu et prit Harry contre lui en courant en direction de Poudlard et de son infirmerie.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans le bureau de Durkil, Salem était toujours inconscient. Viktor avait contacté leur directeur qui était toujours avec Regulus Black. Durkil s'occupait avec dévotion de son filleul qui avait incroyablement épuisé ses réserves de magie. En effet, sa magie l'avait nourrit et reposé durant le mois où il avait effectué ses recherches. Vladimir assistait le gobelin et s'en voulait réellement d'avoir été aussi dur avec son frère. Son inquiétude s'était transformée en colère en voyant que ce dernier était insouciant de la tourmente dans laquelle il les avait tous plongé pendant près d'un mois.

Le gobelin qui comprenait parfaitement la situation pour avoir échangé quotidiennement avec le vampire ne pouvait que le rassurer. Viktor quant à lui savait que seul Harry pourrait s'occuper de Vladimir. Le vampire était dévoué à Harry d'une façon que peu de personnes pourraient comprendre. Bien qu'il ne le montre que rarement, Vladimir vouait la même dévotion à Salem qui l'avait accepté sans le moindre souci. Viktor les regardait perdu dans ses pensées quand tout à coup Salem se redressa en écarquillant les yeux. Un violent flot de magie s'échappa de lui et se calma pour devenir crépitement. Une fois sa magie apaisée, Salem ouvrit les yeux et se mit debout brusquement.

\- Harry est blessé !

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de partir pour Poudlard accompagné de son meilleur ami et de son frère.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Poudlard, Sergei était dans une colère noire. Il faisait face à Minerva et Severus. Il exigeait de voir la photo de tous les étudiants de leur école. Poppy terminait de soigner le bras d'Harry. Le petit brun était silencieux, il fulminait. Il avait reconnu la description du bouffon qui l'avait attaqué. Un roux avec plein de tâches de rousseur qui portait le même uniforme, d'une qualité moindre et surtout portait les mêmes couleurs que le sien… Il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour savoir que c'était un Weasley et pas n'importe lequel.

Severus était silencieux et étudiait le port du jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était particulièrement inquiet quant au fait qu'un élève ait pu être capable de lancer un tel sort. Il s'agissait d'un sort qui frôlait la magie noire. Minerva, elle, semblait hésitante entre consternation et rage. La sorcière était pâle d'une fureur mal contenue. Il n'était pas difficile de ressentir le crépitement de magie qui se formait autour de la directrice de Gryffondor.

Sergei faisait les cent pas dans l'infirmerie telle une harpie. Il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à Harry. Quand Poppy eut fini de soigner son patient, il se jeta littéralement sur lui pour observer son bras recouvert d'un bandage immaculé.

\- Aura-t-il des séquelles Poppy ? demanda-t-il sans préambule. Une cicatrice ? Des faiblesses ?

\- Rien de tout cela, calme-toi ! le rassura-t-elle. Tu as très bien agi en lançant ce sort ! Bon maintenant allons dans mon bureau pour que je trouve la photo de ce misérable insecte !

Alors que Sergei se redressait, la porte de l'infirmerie explosa sous la force d'un _bombarda maxima_. Salem fit une apparition des plus explosives. Il était dans une fureur monstre. Bien que presque épuisée, sa magie était parfaitement visible tant elle était concentrée autour de lui. A ses côtés, Vladimir se tenait d'un port royal prêt à faire un bain de sang. Viktor sous un sort pour cacher son apparence n'était pas mieux. Les magies des trois sorciers étaient si puissantes et condensées que si des sorciers de faible ou moyen niveau avaient été présents, nul doute qu'ils se seraient effondrés dans la seconde.

Harry lui était figé et regardait son frère tanguant entre joie et crainte. Salem s'approcha de son plus jeune frère.

\- Mon bébé ! murmura-t-il doucement en arrivant devant le visage livide et creusé. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

\- Salem… murmura piteusement le petit brun avant que ses beaux yeux ne soient envahis de larmes.

\- Je suis tellement désolé ! J'étais persuadé que je ne m'étais absenté que quelques heures et voilà que les deux guignols m'annoncent que ça fait près d'un mois que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie. C'est absolument abominable ! Je suis tellement désolé.

La vision de son petit frère dans un tel état lui brisait le cœur tel un troll des montagnes dansant sur un château de sable. Il ne put retenir les larmes qui dévalèrent de ses yeux verts forêt. Il enserra son trésor en psalmodiant des excuses incessantes. Harry qui n'avait voulu voir que le sourire de son frère murmura doucement.

\- Alors ça veut dire que tu ne me détestes pas de t'avoir fait honte chez Narcissa ?

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension, le regard clairement perdu, Harry poursuivit.

\- Pour l' _avada_ , le _doloris_ et le reste ?

\- Espèce de mini guignol aux pattes palmées ! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir une seule seconde ? Tu sais à quel point je suis fier de toi et à quel point je t'aime mini hibou ?

Vladimir et Viktor souriait béatement tandis que Sergei fronçait les sourcils. Entre temps Poppy avait déjà réparé la porte et scellé l'entrée. Tant pis pour les malades à venir, elle était occupée !

\- Je suis parti pour faire des recherches ! avoua douloureusement Salem. Quand ce déchet de Malfoy t'a attaqué ta magie a disparu l'espace d'un instant. J'ai eu peur que cela ne soit dangereux et je suis parti faire des recherches. Les gobelins n'avaient aucune idée si cela pouvait avoir blessé ta magie au point de te rendre cracmol et comme je t'ai juré que jamais je ne laisserai cela se produire… Disons que, dans ma rage, ma frénésie et mon idiotie je n'ai pas réalisé que le temps avait autant filé. Maintenant que je réfléchis, je réalise que faire trente-deux bibliothèques en moins de cinq heures est parfaitement impossible, même pour moi. Dis tu veux bien pardonner ton abruti de grand-frère ? Normalement il est génial, surpuissant et canon mais là il a juste été une énorme bouse de troll puant…

Harry renifla et offrit un sourire lumineux avant de siffler joyeusement à quel point il adorait son frère. Salem l'étouffa tendrement dans une étreinte monstrueuse et observa le bandage.

\- Bien, bien, bien… Maintenant que ce problème est réglé, je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon trésor… susurra l'aîné des frères RPG de nouveau en place.

La magie de Salem semblait s'enroulée autour d'Harry tel un cocon protecteur. Harry soupira de contentement. Il ressentait sa magie roucouler de joie et de bonheur. Soudain la température de la salle chuta de nombreux degrés. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Vladimir habitué à faire cela quand sa colère atteignait son acmé. Avec étonnement tout le monde, excepté Harry et Salem, vit qu'il s'agissait de Sergei. Ce dernier s'en voulait d'avoir baissé sa garde. Il était avec Harry et pourtant il n'avait pas été à la hauteur quant à sa protection. Il gardait le regard figé sur le bandage au bras de son ami. Il avait envie de tuer ce rouquin. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait le fameux « Appel de la Mort » dont parlaient tous les membres de son clan. Il avait envie de le tuer, il en avait même besoin !

Salem le regarda avec admiration. Il le trouva plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé et de longues mèches ondulaient au rythme du flux de sa magie. Salem dû se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lâcher un gémissement malvenu. Il sentait sa magie s'emporter face à l'intensité de l'autre magie. Il réalisa avec effarement que leur magie était on ne peu plus compatible. Harry regarda son frère avec un regard perçant. Salem dû le sentir car il se retourna vers son frère et rougit furieusement sous l'intensité de son regard. Il était découvert, il le savait. Il plongea sa tête contre le torse de son frère qui lui murmura doucement à l'oreille. « _**Ne perds pas de temps, il se languit de toi…**_ » Aussitôt Salem releva les yeux écarquillés et demanda dans une question muette comment il le savait. « _**Il me l'a avoué tout à l'heure ! Et je ne veux pas d'un autre beau-frère que lui !**_ »

Salem était totalement largué, inquiet mais absolument ravi ! Comment n'avait-il pas vu à quel point ses amours lui avaient manqué. L'échange des deux frères passa inaperçu et ce fut Peeves qui brisa cet instant.

\- Ah les Maîtres sont par là ! Scellez les portes, sorciers ! L'heure est grave ! Je suis annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles ! chuchota l'esprit frappeur d'un ton inquiet et bien trop sérieux.

Voir l'esprit ainsi fit frissonner les sorciers de l'école. Même Harry n'y échappa pas. Severus, Sergei, Minerva, Vladimir, Poppy et Viktor bombardèrent l'infirmerie de sorts de détection de sorts d'espionnage, de tranquillité, d'intimité et de repérage. D'ailleurs Viktor laissa tomber son glamour, prêt à tuer s'il le fallait.

\- Ce que je vais vous raconter est très grave ! Des attaques auront lieu ! Il va falloir… Euh Petit-Pote-Potter pourquoi tu es couché sur un lit ? On a déjà commencé à t'attaquer ? rugit froidement l'esprit frappeur… Ramenez le basilic avant que je ne vous raconte ce que j'ai appris ! Appelez lutins et elfe de maison ! Que la chouette soit présente elle aussi ! Le citron a quitté le château donc le plumeau de feu devrait être tranquille pour venir. Le Choixpeau peut bien rester surveiller nos arrières !

Une immense boule au ventre, Salem obtempéra immédiatement. Dobby revint avec tout le monde. Shanasssya sifflait d'indignation, Fumseck était silencieux, les lutins très calmes. L'ambiance de l'infirmerie était lourde et tendue. L'esprit frappeur prit une inspiration absolument inutile et raconta.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Inconscient des véritables raisons de l'état du jeune Harry, le vieux directeur jubilait de sa réussite. Il réfléchit et se décida à briser le plus jeune de façon définitive. Pour ce faire, il convoqua Ginevra et Ronald Weasley ainsi que la née moldue Hermione Granger dès le premier soir juste avant le couvre-feu.

Chacun d'eux avait une raison bien particulière de vouloir voir le célèbre sorcier au plus bas. Le rouquin jalousait le jeune Potter, tant et si bien qu'il était absolument convaincu que ce dernier était le prochain mage noir en place.

La née moldue quant à elle se ferait un malin plaisir de montrer ses capacités au monde sorcier. Quelle meilleure cible que d'abattre un ennemi de la société, dévoré par la célébrité pour une « soit disant » victoire sur un mage noir.

Pour la rouquine c'était bien plus simple. Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'une fois revenu dans le droit chemin, Harry lui mangerait dans la main. Il poussa le vice plus loin et lui fit miroiter le prochain titre de Lady Potter. Il n'en fallut pas davantage afin que la rouquine devienne la plus fervente supportrice du directeur.

Sur ces entrefaites, les trois lions quittèrent le bureau directorial absolument ravis. Ils s'apprêtèrent à retourner dans leur Tour cependant c'était sans compter sur la colère du château. La gargouille refusa de bouger et les garda prisonniers de ses escaliers une dizaine de minutes. Un coup elle libérait le passage et quand les jeunes atteignaient le bas, les marches remontaient. Les grands escaliers ne furent pas de meilleure humeur. Ils les baladèrent dans toutes sortes de directions. D'ailleurs ce soir là, la Maison de Godric perdit pas moins de soixante points pour non respect du couvre-feu par un préfet de Poufsouffle.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Fumseck étant en mission de surveillance pour Dumbledore, l'oiseau merveilleux ne sut ce qui se préparait que bien plus tard contrairement au Choixpeau. Cependant avec tous les tableaux présents dans la pièce, Poudlard étaient aux aguets. Les portraits se firent passer le message. La Grosse Dame fut avertie des méfaits à venir par ses lions. La nouvelle se répandit donc comme une trainée de poudre durant la nuit. Le tableau de Salazar Serpentard gardant les appartements de Severus fut également mis au courant. Une fois remise de sa consternation la toile de Rowena Serdaigle fit appeler le fantôme de sa fille et l'en informa.

L'information sue, Helena quitta sa tour, fait des plus exceptionnels, et rassembla la totalité des fantômes. Ils tinrent un conseil extraordinaire afin de choisir les meilleures actions à venir. Les spectres des quatre Maisons et le club des chasseurs sans tête connaissaient bien le jeune Harry. Ce dernier avait même réussi à se faire apprécié du seul esprit frappeur du château. Des cris de colère, des menaces et d'indignation s'élevèrent à tout va au cours du rassemblement. Le portrait d'Helga Poufsouffle trônant dans les appartements de Poppy fut lui aussi informé. Poudlard n'avait jamais utilisé son réseau avec une telle efficience. Le dernier mis au courant fut tout naturellement le tableau de Godric Gryffondor. Le Lion d'Or gardant les appartements de Minerva Mc Gonagall rugit de rage. Tout le château fut alors réveillé en pleine nuit par ce terrible hurlement.

Profitant de l'agitation déclenchée par le tableau de Gryffondor, les fantômes partirent informer les elfes de maison qui se trouvaient dans les cuisines du château. Au même moment, Pettigrow sous sa forme de rat déambulait dans les couloirs et se figea tout à coup. Devant lui se trouvait le fantôme du Baron Sanglant le regardant droit dans les yeux, un regard machiavélique brillait dans ses yeux morts. Derrière lui se tenait Peeves. Le rat disparut de la circulation et atterrit dans une boite gardée par des serpents verts et gris.

 _ **Flashback#**_

\- Voilà vous savez tout ! Ça a eut lieu il y a trois semaines mais Harry n'était pas en état de supporter cela donc nous avons tu l'histoire mais certains Serpentard ont été mis au courant par le _Valet de l'As_. Pareil pour quelques Serdaigle qui l'ont su par _La fille de la Lune_ ! finit Peeves.

La sombre nouvelle gela le sang de tout le monde. Sergei se reprit plus vite.

\- Ce gamin, le Weasel, Weaslaid, je ne sais trop quoi… Il est roux avec des tâches de rousseur ? demanda le russe.

Avant que Peeves ne puisse répondre, Harry le fit.

\- C'était bien lui Sergei…

\- Donc c'est parfait si je le tue ? demanda-t-il normalement.

\- Ça me va parfaitement ! répondit Viktor.

\- Je valide ! grogna Vlad.

\- Il est hors de question que vous laisse faire ! fulmina la directrice des Rouge et Or. Il paiera mais pas comme cela !

\- Donc Draco et Luna sont sur le coup… réfléchit Harry ignorant sa directrice de Maison qui rageait.

\- Harry il est hors de question que tu restes dans ce bordel ! lâcha Salem en resserrant son étreinte sur son jeune frère.

\- Je sais mais la potion sera prête dans deux jours donc je peux encore patienter… En prouvant l'innocence de Sirius Black on pourra déjà ébranler la confiance du vieux ! Ne t'inquiète pas Salem, ça ira ! tenta de rassurer le petit brun.

Salem poussa un soupir épuisé et réfléchit.

\- Quelqu'un connait un sort pour empêcher le morveux de s'approcher d'Harry ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne connais pas spécialement de sort pouvant l'empêcher de l'approcher mais je peux l'empêcher de lancer des sorts… sourit froidement Vladimir. Etant donné qu'il a déjà blessé notre frère, je peux le maudire sans la moindre difficulté sans avoir à le rencontrer.

\- Tu es démon Vlad ! sourit Sal.

Vladimir expliqua que le sort était une magie vampirique. Il fallait être lié à un vampire de près ou de loin et protéger par son sang pour rendre le sort efficace. Il ne lui manquait donc plus qu'à utiliser un peu de son sang pour rendre la malédiction active. Il s'entailla la paume de la main et prit le pendentif d'Harry, qu'il arrivait parfaitement à voir et psalmodia les paroles qui rendraient le sort effectif. Le sort était éternel et indétectable. En plus, il ne permettrait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Salem de son côté se concentra sur les différentes magies qui habitaient le château. Cela lui prit deux bonnes heures pour trouver Ginevra Weasley et Hermione Granger. Il chamboula la magie des deux souillons et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était absolument épuisé. Poppy fronça les sourcils et ausculta Salem. Elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une éternité et que sa magie était réellement appauvrie. Elle ne l'aurait jamais cru vu le niveau magique qu'avait demandé son intervention. Severus gava son neveu de potions et le laissa reprendre quelques forces afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Pendant que l'aîné des frères RPG était concentré sur sa tâche, Harry avait été rassuré Sergei et le taquina légèrement.

\- C'est plus que réciproque ! lui fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Le russe cherchait ce que ces mots signifiaient quand il fut foudroyé par la réalisation.

\- Tu crois ? demanda-t-il en confirmation.

\- Non, non, pas du tout… J'en suis certain ! Il me l'a affirmé un peu plus tôt, pendant ta crise de sang… le taquina Harry. Je crois qu'il aime vraiment ce côté de toi… se moqua franchement le petit brun.

Sergei se jeta sur Harry, lui chantonnant à quel point il était fou de lui et comme il l'adorait. Vladimir secoua la tête d'amusement. Cependant un certain attrapeur bulgare ne semblait plus autant s'amuser. Il ressentit un sentiment étrange au fond de lui. Ce n'était pas de la colère, ni de la jalousie, juste un immense inconfort. Cela dut se lire sur son visage car Vladimir fronça les sourcils et s'enquit de son état. Sergei jetait de fréquents coups d'œil vers Salem concentré et ricanait avec Harry.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de craquer pour Sergei ? demanda le vampire.

\- Va savoir… répondit évasivement l'attrapeur. Va savoir…

* * *

 **BONUS * HP ~ PUF * BONUS**

 **Le tact de Fumseck**

\- Quoi tu es parti parce que sa magie s'est éteinte une seconde ? T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Langage tas de plumes ! râla Salem.

\- Merlin, t'es trop con ! La prochaine fois pose-moi la question ! J'aurais pu y répondre si tu avais demandé ! Bouffon à poil ! se gonfla Fumseck.

\- Hein ! Comment ça ? fit Salem plus choqué par la nouvelle que par le vocabulaire de l'oiseau millénaire.

\- Bah ouais ! Quand tu manges tu rotes après ! Ben c'est ce qu'à fait la magie du lutin !

\- Hein ! Dis-moi que t'es pas sérieux !

\- Bah si ! Espèce de comique ! La magie d'Harry a littéralement dévoré le Sort de Mort ! D'ailleurs ça l'a rendu encore plus fort !

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant ! Stupide poulet rôti !

\- La prochaine fois vient nous voir ou va te faire voir ! Même la vieille peau de basilic aurait pu te le dire ! Pas besoin d'être Flamel pour le savoir !

\- Tu m'as laissé mettre mon Harry dans cet état et tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant que ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours un truc pareil ? Stupide plumeau ! s'énerva Salem.

\- Harry est insensible au Sort de Mort ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! cracha le phénix. Non ?

\- Jamais ! gronda Salem.

\- Ah bon ? Ben j'ai dû oublier alors... ricana l'oiseau millénaire.

\- Et j'imagine que je devais savoir que tu possédais une telle information !

Au lieu de se sentir penaud l'oiseau vermeille poussa un trille proche d'un juron et flasha dans un éclair enflammé.

\- Stupide oiseau ! jura Salem en se laissant tomber sur son lit à l'infirmerie de Durmstrang.

Il avait passé un mois à chercher une explication, inquiétant ses proches et attristant son petit frère adoré pour ça... Une information que le poulet flambé avait pu lui donner en moins de deux. Salem se sentit atrocement stupide et humilié par la bêtise d'un poulet de feu. Sans s'en rendre compte les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues et il se promit de plumer l'oiseau pour en faire des potions. Ce fut dans cet état que Regulus trouva son filleul totalement déprimé. Il le berça et le laissa s'endormir blotti contre lui, défiant du regard quiconque voudrait déranger son précieux garnement qu'il considérait comme son fils.

Vladimir observa l'étrange scène et marmonna aux deux autres :

\- C'est donc du Professeur Regulus qu'il tient son caractère de lionne démoniaque...

\- N'essaie jamais d'aller toucher leurs petits dans ces moments-là ! informa Viktor.

\- Question de vie ou de mort ! chuchota Sergei en reculant doucement.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Tada !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines** **pour la suite !**

 **Je me rattraperai d'une façon ou d'une autre… Promis !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis !**

 ** _Je vous souhaite à tous d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'Année et surtout un Très Joyeux Noël mes loupiots ! Je vous aime !_**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut mes lutins préférés !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année !**

 **J'espère que vous êtes en forme et que vous avez bien profité des fêtes !**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews !**

 **C'est toujours avec un immense plaisir que je les découvre. Les guests, je ne vous oublie absolument pas ! Je vous aime aussi !**

 **Allez, aujourd'hui** **on entame le chapitre 15 !**

 **Il est plus court que les autres, c'est vrai, mais c'est un chapitre de transition !**

 **Les prochains seront bien plus longs !**

 **Je vous prépare quelques bonus, de nouveaux chapitres et une nouvelle fic. Le tout en même temps !**

 **Sacrée organisation pour le Byak' !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'hab quoi ! L'histoire est à moi ! C'est déjà ça !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 15 : Le cœur de la Foudre**

Lundi matin, Harry se réveilla très tôt et se prépara en vitesse. Après quoi, il monta directement dans le dortoir des jumeaux. Ses lutins ne le quittaient plus et semblaient constamment contrariés. Le petit brun ouvrit doucement la porte et constata que les jumeaux dormaient toujours. Un autre coup d'œil lui permit de vérifier que les deux autres étudiants dormaient également. Les deux farceurs avaient réussi à coller leurs lits pour dormir ensemble. Normalement le château n'autorisait pas ce genre de choses néanmoins cette fois-ci la bâtisse avait apparemment donné son accord. Cela lui faciliterait les choses.

Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire espiègle et sauta sur le lit de ses gardes faisant ainsi Fred glapir de surprise. George ne se réveilla même pas et marmonna difficilement qu'il n'était pas encore l'heure. Sans même se réveiller, il ceintura Harry d'un bras et tandis que Fred entourait le petit brun de son bras. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur le visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier jeta un sort de silence autour du lit et se mit à chanter de façon extrêmement fausse. George grogna en se couvrant la tête de son oreiller. Fred eut beaucoup plus de tact et beugla un « Ta gueule Ginny ! ». Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'Harry parte dans un fou rire. Aussitôt les garçons émergèrent. Ils se regardèrent fixement, puis le petit brun et se jetèrent sur lui en riant. Entendre leur petit frère de cœur rire leur avait tant manqué !

Harry les envoya à la douche et les pressa. Il mourait de faim. Ce seul argument suffit à faire les jumeaux s'activer. Une fois prêts les trois catastrophes de Gryffondor descendirent non pas manger mais bel et bien réveiller Neville. Ce dernier finissait de se préparer. Une fois le quatrième lion récupéré, les garçons traversèrent tout Poudlard et prirent la direction des cachots. Ils croisèrent le Baron Sanglant qui errait sinistrement. Harry le salua et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher le jeune Draco pour eux. Le fantôme obtempéra gaiement et une touffe blonde à peine réveillée les darda de son regard argenté. Il baragouina quelque chose d'incompréhensible maudissant les lions et leur énergie inépuisable.

\- Allez « mon dragon », prépare-toi ! Je meurs de faim ! geignit le petit brun.

\- « Mon dragon » s'étouffa le blondinet. Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça en public !

\- Mais c'est pas le public, c'est la famille ! Allez file te préparer !

\- Merlin, il n'est même pas encore six heures ! se plaignit le jeune Malfoy. Espèce de lion boulimique !

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai et secrètement cela lui faisait du bien de voir son cousin plein de vie. Ces trois dernières semaines passées à le voir neurasthénique l'avaient profondément bouleversé. Il obéit rapidement et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Draco apparaissait éternellement flanqué de Vincent Crabbe et de Gregory Goyle. Harry regarda les deux gardes de son cousin d'un air faussement méfiant et s'enfuit en direction de la Tour des Serdaigle. Les garçons restèrent un moment interdit, totalement éberlués par le regain d'énergie du petit espiègle et le suivirent tranquillement en riant des blagues de Gred et Forge. Ils se retrouvèrent tous devant l'immense porte de la Tour. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur une Luna déjà apprêtée. Elle sourit mystérieusement en saluant tout le monde mais échangea un sourire de connivence avec son meilleur ami. Le petit brun babilla tout le long en saluant les tableaux et les fantômes sur son passage. Luna faisait comme lui. Elle était étrangement dynamique ce matin et elle racontait toutes sortes de choses ponctuées à grand coup de « nargoles, de ronflaks, d'énormulus, » et autres joyeusetés. La journée semblait commencer avec effervescence au sein du petit groupe.

Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner à la même table. Il était à peine sept heures. Ce jour, ils avaient décidé de s'installer à la table des Serdaigle. Un certain roulement s'était mis en place depuis l'entrée de Draco dans le groupe. Il n'y avait que la Maison des Poufsouffle où ils ne mangeaient pas, n'y ayant pas d'amis particulièrement proches. Harry répondit à son énorme correspondance venant de Narcissa, Pétunia, Salem, Viktor, Vladimir, Grand-mère Augusta et de son cher Sergei. D'ailleurs, ce dernier lui avait écrit une lettre de cinq parchemins le remerciant pour son oreille attentive et s'excusant une nouvelle fois pour l'agression.

Neville donna un paquet de bonbons à son meilleur ami de la part de sa grand-mère. Draco remit distraitement un paquet de friandises à son cousin de la part de Narcissa. Harry déposa un immense paquet de cookies venant de sa tante et ils partagèrent tranquillement. Salem avait fait envoyer un colis de friandises depuis Gringotts et Harry reçut un mot de Durkil lui souhaitant un prompt rétablissement. Il réalisa qu'il ne savait s'il devait l'appeler Maître Gobelin, Seigneur Gobelin ou simplement Oncle Durkil. Il décida de faire part de son effroyable interrogation au gobelin et libéra tous les messagers.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La journée se passa extrêmement bien pour Harry et Neville. Les garçons avaient travaillé ensemble dans tous les cours avec entrain. Apparemment, le dernier Weasley avait du mal à lancer ses sorts, de même que cette chère Hermione Granger. « Sacrée coïncidence » se dit tout le monde. Cependant après le dîner, Harry prit la direction des cachots après avoir échangé un regard déterminé avec Luna. Ils avaient tous dîné à la table des Vert et Argent. Draco ouvrit la marche devant Harry et ses deux gardes la fermaient. N'y tenant plus, il murmura à son cousin :

\- Draconinou, tu sais que ça fait bizarre de te suivre et d'être garder en sécurité par eux deux ? fit le petit brun espiègle en désignant Crabbe et Goyle.

\- « Draconinou ?» s'étrangla le blond en récupérant instinctivement sa voix traînante. Comment tu as osé m'appeler, Potty ?

\- Ben… Draconinou ! répondit très naturellement le petit brun. Y a pas de quoi en faire toute une potion… C'est mignon et puis je trouve que ça te va si bien ! Sauf quand tu prends ton air de Lucius –au-balai-dans-le-cul…

\- Père en ferait une syncope s'il entendait ça ! se vexa le blond. Enfin pour ce qu'il en pense de toi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas volé. D'ailleurs il n'est pas des plus ravis que j'échange autant avec Mère à ton propos… continua-t-il.

\- Honnêtement je dois bien avouer que je suis quelque peu contrit par cette situation… confessa Harry. Je n'aime point cet homme mais il reste ton père. De plus, je ne voudrais aucunement être l'origine de tensions entre vous. Vous avez toujours semblé si proches… Si tant est que cela ne soit pas qu'une simple image… Étant des Malfoy, cette dernière est, me semble-t-il, primordiale… Enfin… Je m'entends parler… Selon les Malfoy, l'image est extrêmement importante. Morgane, que je suis béni d'avoir de tels frères ! débita le petit brun sans se rendre compte du silence de ces accompagnateurs.

\- Merlin, mon cher Potty, depuis quand possèdes-tu un tel verbe ? souffla Draco agréablement surpris.

\- Pitié mon dragon, ne me fais pas croire que tu me prends pour un Ronald Weasley ! s'indigna Harry.

\- Serpentard que voilà ! félicita le blondinet. Quelle finesse que cette insulte !

\- Vous êtes ma source d'inspiration mon brave ami ! se moqua Harry.

\- Évidemment, qui d'autre pourrait vous insuffler grandeur sinon moi ! répondit Draco avec une vanité exagérée.

\- Vaniteux va ! rit Harry.

\- Enfin bon… pour tout te dire, il n'y a que lorsque ça te concerne que Père devient aussi stupide… avoua Draco en se calmant.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…

Draco s'arrêta brutalement, faisant Harry lui rentrer dedans par inadvertance.

\- Justement ce n'est pas logique ! Surtout quand on sait que tu es un de nos Princes ! s'agaça le blond comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Dis, tu penses qu'on aurait pu lui jeter un sort ?

\- Lucius Malfoy ? chuchota Harry totalement incrédule. Non ! Impossible ! Quoique… termina le petit brun en jetant un regard incertain à son cousin.

Finalement, Harry recommença à taquiner le pauvre Draco, lui infligeant toutes sortes de surnoms. Crabbe et Goyle assistaient à l'interaction des cousins avec amusement. D'habitude il n'y avait qu'avec eux que Draco laissait tomber son masque. Ce genre de moments était véritablement rafraîchissant. Pour beaucoup, ils n'étaient que deux idiots sans cervelle mais ils étaient avant tout deux sorciers aussi rusés qu'excellents comédiens.

Bien trop vite à leur goût, Harry arriva devant le bureau de son oncle. Le tableau s'ouvrit de lui-même en voyant Harry qui saluait chaleureusement ses amis.

 **HP ~ PUF**

\- Que le cul de Merlin soit brûlé ! Où est donc passé ce foutu rat ?! tonna le directeur !

Devant lui se tenait un jeune rouquin apeuré qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

\- Je ne sais pas Professeur ! Je le cherche depuis bien quelques jours déjà… articula difficilement le dernier garçon Weasley.

\- Depuis quand l'avez-vous perdu Weasley ? asséna froidement le directeur.

\- Je ne me rappelle plus, Professeur… Une semaine ou à peine plus… Je pensais que vous l'aviez avec vous…

Sur le coup, toute la colère du directeur disparut pour laisser place à un immense effarement.

\- Comment ça avec moi ? pâlit le vieil homme. Merlin, vous voulez dire que la dernière fois que vous avez vu ce satané rat était la fois où vous étiez dans mon bureau ?

Le rouquin acquiesça mollement. Le vieux sorcier poussa un soupir épuisé. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le rat avait encore pu disparaître. Avait-il finalement changé d'allégeance ? Si c'était le cas cette infâme créature allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Tant pis, cela ne mettrait que davantage de piment dans la situation. De plus, cela signifiait que Voldemort recouvrait ses forces bien plus rapidement que prévu. En soit c'était parfait ! Si l'on considérait qu'une fois définitivement remis, sa marionnette partirait à l'assaut de l'objet de sa chute… Tout était parfait ! Les jours de Potter étaient comptés ! Le vieil homme laissa un rire profond et cruel sortir de sa gorge mais c'était sans compter sur le bonbon au citron qu'il avait en bouche. Il avala malencontreusement son bonbon qui passa de travers. Une violente quinte de toux le prit et il ne dut son salut qu'à la puissante tape que lui donna le jeune Weasley. Fumseck était dégoûté ! Il avait vu là une occasion de faire la barbe au vieux et voilà que le crétin à poil roux venait tout gâcher. Il se jura de se débarrasser le plus proprement de ce gêneur. L'oiseau vermeille s'envola silencieusement et prit la direction de la volière, à la recherche de cette chère Hedwige. Il n'y avait pas meilleure inspiration que la colère de la Dame Blanche pour préparer une douce vengeance.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Severus était installé nonchalamment dans son salon. Il fit tournoyer le verre qu'il avait en main et qui contenait un liquide ambré. Il jeta un regard peu amène à son neveu qui venait d'entrer dans son antre.

Surtout fais comme chez toi ! râla le potionniste.

Je te prie de m'excuser ?! prononça lentement Harry en haussant magnifiquement un sourcil. Navré de te déranger… Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le bienvenu ici.

Le petit brun n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre d'accueil venant de son oncle. Il fit demi-tour mais quelque chose dans le comportement de Severus l'interpella. Il soupira en prenant l'odeur de l'alcool. Super… « Tonton » voulait se bourrer la gueule… Magnifique !

\- Je vais décider que tu m'as très bien accueilli et que tu m'as même invité à m'installer à côté de toi ! décréta le petit brun.

\- Mais bien sûr… Fais donc… commença l'homme avachi les cheveux gras pendant piteusement.

\- Qu'on soit clair ! J'ai passé une magnifique journée ! lâcha Harry de but en blanc. Tu n'as visiblement pas idée à quel point les semaines précédentes ont été horribles pour moi… alors je ne vais pas me prendre la tête parce que tu n'es pas assez adulte pour gérer tes soucis d'une autre manière qu'avec de l'alcool, Severus Tobias Snape !

Le susnommé tressaillit bien malgré lui. Ce regard émeraude, si flamboyant, si lourd de reproches, si vivant tout simplement, lui rappelait tant sa chère et tendre Lily. Cependant, souvenir ou pas, quand les conversations avaient pris cette tournure il avait toujours fini encastré dans un mur, sa sœur les poings sur les hanches. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ce que son neveu serait capable de faire. Il se décida à fermer les yeux et la seconde d'après il les ouvrit sous la stupeur. Son verre avait atterri dans la cheminée. Il se redressa et son visage affichait une pure expression d'incrédulité.

\- Mais tu es malade ma parole ! rugit-il.

Cependant il s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir élevé la voix. Harry venait de tressaillir et de fermer les yeux. Il se traita d'imbécile d'avoir terrorisé son neveu. Toutefois il se ravisa en découvrant un regard courroucé. Finalement il allait bel et bien finir dans un mur, se dit-il. Harry de son côté avait très envie d'envoyer l'idiot valser mais il prit sur lui.

\- Tu as quinze minutes pour aller me laver ses cheveux gras, dessaouler, réfléchir et revenir en pleine forme qu'on discute de ce qui ne va pas ! susurra le neveu. Pas une seconde de plus…

\- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'obéir, dis-moi ? se rengorgea l'oncle.

\- Oh c'est très simple ! Premièrement parce que tu m'adores ! Deuxièmement parce que tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un… Troisièmement tu n'as pas envie que je te renvoie ! Quatrièmement, est-ce que j'ai déjà cité le fait que tu m'adorais ? Je ne me rappelle plus… Ah si c'était la première raison ! La dernière raison est très simple, « Tonton » ! fit le petit brun en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Si Poppy, Narcissa, Minerva ou pire, Salem venait à l'apprendre, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, tout puissant sois-tu !

Severus se leva immédiatement, criant qu'il revenait dans un quart d'heure tout en maudissant les serpents déguisés en lions. Le petit brun s'assit particulièrement satisfait et appela un elfe pour commander un thé au jasmin pour son idiot d'oncle. Il se félicita d'avoir obtenu la reddition de la terreur des cachots aussi rapidement.

Le Maître de Potions revint précisément quinze minutes plus tard. Harry l'étudia de bas en haut et acquiesça devant la tenue de son oncle. Il avait laissé tomber sa robe noire et l'avait troqué pour une robe sorcière vert et argent. Harry eut un sourire moqueur « Serpentard jusqu'au bout ! ».

\- Bon alors raconte-moi tous tes malheurs ! lança-t-il directement avec un sourire taquin.

\- Il n'y a rien, sale morveux ! grogna son oncle.

\- Bien évidemment… sinon tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de te saouler… Essaie autre chose, je t'ai connu beaucoup plus fin, très cher oncle ! réprimanda sournoisement le petit brun.

\- Il n'y a rien qui te concerne ! Tu peux t'en aller ! contra l'autre avec une véhémence qui le surprit lui-même.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé et fronça les sourcils. Il était clairement en train de se faire éjecter… L'idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et, soudain, tout s'éclaira.

\- Comment ça, m'en aller ? releva enfin le plus jeune.

\- De toute façon, toi aussi tu te lasseras bien vite de la chauve-souris graisseuse des cachots… rumina le potionniste.

\- Tonton, tu es en train de me faire tout un cinéma parce que tu as peur que lorsque Black revienne, il prenne ta place mais que surtout je t'abandonne… avança doucement le garçon.

Severus manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé et lança son regard le plus noir comme s'il tentait de fusiller son neveu.

\- Par pitié, ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tes regards noirs ne me font plus aucun effet ! Merlin, ce que tu peux être entêté ! Black c'est Black ! Je ne le connais pas et si tu veux tout savoir, je n'ai pas prévu de chercher à changer les choses.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Severus de froncer les sourcils. Il aurait pourtant cru que le jeune sorcier se serait rué sur le dernier lien avec son père, James Potter. Cela sonnait comme s'il ne voulait absolument pas de Sirius Black dans sa vie. Severus n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré et d'avoir une famille. Il préférait couper les ponts plutôt que de se faire reléguer à un simple souvenir. Il ne possédait que sa fierté pour le maintenir debout. Bon sa fierté et ses potions… Cependant quand on avait vécu près de trente ans en étant rejeté par les autres, on ne pouvait pas se dire que le bonheur était autre chose qu'illusoire. Il resta perdu dans ses pensées un bon moment et ce fut la petite main sur la sienne qui le fit revenir sur terre.

\- Sirius Black était peut-être le meilleur ami de James Potter mais je te rappelle que TU étais le meilleur ami de ma mère ! Rappela Harry. De toute façon, je ne le connais pas et honnêtement je m'en moque un peu. Bon c'est vrai que de ton côté, tu as été un véritable casse-pied sans nom pendant près de deux ans mais tu as toujours été là quand il le fallait.

Severus haussa un sourcil, consterné d'entendre la façon dont son neveu lui parlait. Le petit brun leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant faussement devant l'air incrédule de son oncle mais poursuivit tout de même.

\- Je me rappelle très bien de la première fois que je l'ai réalisé. C'était l'année dernière lors des attaques sur les élèves.

Harry continua de parler vu que son oncle ne semblait nullement enclin à se confier pour le moment. Il fallait le remettre en confiance et il n'y avait pas de meilleur moyen aux yeux du petit brun que l'honnêteté.

\- Tu as été le seul professeur, mis à part le professeur Mc Gonagall, à avoir pris ma défense. Tu n'imagines pas… mais que ce soit toi qui le fasse m'a énormément touché. Tu as gagné mon respect dès ce jour-là. Bon après tu n'étais pas encore prêt à l'accepter donc je me le suis gardé…

\- Black risque de chercher à revendiquer sa place de parrain… réalisa Severus plus pour lui-même. Après, ce n'est pas totalement faux c'était quand-même le meilleur ami de ton père…

\- Sirius Black n'est plus mon parrain et il n'est encore moins le meilleur ami de mon « père » ! asséna-t-il narquoisement.

Là Severus était complètement perdu. Harry ne considérait pas James Potter comme son père ?!

\- Tu n'as donc toujours pas remarqué que je ne l'ai jamais appelé « papa » ou bien « père » ou autre ? demanda Harry avec un sourire espiègle. Bon d'accord devant certains cornichons il faut bien jouer le jeu donc… oui pour les rassurer tu défends ton petit papa…

\- Je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas… releva Severus perdu.

Severus réfléchit rapidement. Il sonda ses souvenirs à une vitesse que seule sa maîtrise de l'Occlumancie permettait. Effectivement, Harry avait toujours dit « Ne parlez pas de lui comme ça ! ». Jamais il n'avait parlé de son père. Il avait toujours parlé soit de ses parents soit il employait « lui » mais n'avait jamais utilisé un mot marquant la fonction paternelle, en tout cas pas devant lui. Severus regarda son neveu quelques secondes, réfléchissant encore à ses paroles quand tout à coup quelque chose le frappa.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes ni l'un, ni l'autre ?

Harry le sonda à son tour, comme pesant le pour et le contre quant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il sembla se décider car il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

\- Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas… Pour Black c'est simple. Je ne le connais pas mais de ce que j'ai appris sur lui, rien ne me donne envie de chercher à changer les choses. Et si tu te demandes pourquoi je fais tout pour prouver son innocence, c'est avant tout pour réparer une injustice…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, fuyant le regard inquisiteur de son oncle qui fronça les sourcils devant le comportement inhabituel du plus jeune. A cet instant, Harry semblait hésitant et peu sûr de lui. D'ailleurs il se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre comme cherchant ses mots. C'était un signe d'embarras que Severus avait appris à reconnaître dès la première année. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune et prit une voix rassurante.

\- Harry, tu sais que tu peux me parler franchement… Ce n'est pas moi qui te jugerais. Tu le sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et plongea ses émeraudes dans les onyx de son oncle, comme cherchant le courage de se confier.

\- James Potter, je ne l'aime pas vraiment…

La phrase était sortie de la bouche d'Harry tel un murmure. Le ton était mal assuré. D'ailleurs, le jeune sorcier se mordait nerveusement la lèvre, proche de l'ensanglanter.

Severus dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour retenir son ébahissement. Seulement, il vit qu'Harry ne continuait pas et se décida à le pousser un peu.

\- Pourquoi ? fut tout ce que le potionniste put demander doucement.

\- C'est pourtant simple ! rit nerveusement le garçon. Il ne m'a laissé que des ennuis et de la haine ! Merci bien pour l'héritage ! Et si tu me parles de la fortune des Potter… Je suis une centaine de fois plus riche que la toute fortune Potter rassemblée. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qui me rend heureux.

Severus écarquilla les yeux !

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas ! Souffla-t-il.

Severus savait que son neveu gardait beaucoup de choses au fond de lui. Il était même certain que l'enfant ne s'était jamais confié à quelqu'un comme ça. Entre enfants délaissés certains liens se faisaient ressentir.

\- On ne s'en doute pas vraiment mais la famille Gaunt, descendante de Serpentard, a engendré les plus grands maîtres de potions de l'histoire du monde sorcier anglais voire même européen. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais t'expliquer la fortune qu'un maître de potion peut amasser, Monsieur-le-créateur-de-la-potion-tue-loup… rit le petit brun avec légèreté. Bref tout cela pour dire que je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était parce que j'en voulais à mes parents de m'avoir laissé seul au monde…

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que ton père est mort et qu'il n'a pas su vous protéger, ta mère et toi ? Ou parce qu'il t'a laissé grandir seul sans personne ?

\- Non, non pas du tout ! s'offusqua Harry, les yeux écarquillés. Ça va sembler horrible mais je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme mon père… Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir un père ou une mère. Du moins je ne le savais pas avant de rencontrer Lily qui est devenue Maman. Tout le monde me parlait de lui comme le plus grand des héros mais au final la vérité était totalement différente… Il tyrannisait les autres de la même manière que moi j'étais toujours la cible de Dudley et sa bande… La preuve, il a été tellement infecte avec toi que c'est moi qui en ai payé les frais.

Avisant son oncle qui semblait de nouveau vouloir s'excuser, Harry l'empêcha de parler en reprenant.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser ! C'est simplement que lui n'a jamais regretté ses « blagues » et pire il en est très fier. « Bâtard graisseux, chauve-souris des cachots, Snivelus, Servilus… » et j'en passe. Ces types ont fait de ta scolarité un cauchemar dans un endroit où tu pensais enfin pouvoir être heureux. Remus m'a tout dit. Il ne m'a rien caché, de même que Poppy. James lui-même s'en est vanté à notre première rencontre. Un pauvre cornichon mal trempé ! s'indigna le petit.

\- Cornichon ? Ton oncle acariâtre déteint sur toi, gamin ! rit Severus pourtant profondément touché par les propos de son neveu.

\- Bah oui et le pire c'est qu'il déteste Salem ! ragea Harry.

Là, la curiosité du potionniste était piquée à vif. Beaucoup de questions lui vinrent à l'esprit. Harry dut sentir le flot de questions qui taraudaient son oncle car il s'expliqua.

\- Tu as pu constater que Sal possède un pouvoir très particulier qui lui permet de ramener les âmes des morts parmi nous et pas que leurs esprits…

Severus approuva d'un signe de tête, invitant par la même l'enfant à continuer.

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu faire c'était pour me permettre de rencontrer mes parents et lui, voulait leur demander leur accord pour le rituel. James le regardait comme s'il était une espèce d'insecte et maman a dû lui jeter un regard noir pour le faire arrêter. Connaissant Salem, il ne s'en est pas formalisé. Maman, quant à elle, était absolument ravie. Elle souriait à Salem et on sentait qu'elle était contente pour moi mais James lui nous jetait des regards sombres. Ça se voyait qu'il n'aime pas Salem. Que ce soit parce qu'il est un descendant de Serpentard ou autre, je m'en fiche royalement. Il ne semblait pas vouloir que Salem m'adopte même en apprenant ce qu'il s'était passé et les conditions dans lesquelles il m'avait trouvé. James n'a pas adressé la parole à Sal une seule fois. Il se contentait de le regarder avec dégoût contrairement à Maman. Elle était heureuse pour moi, je ressentais sa tristesse à cause de ce qu'elle apprenait mais également sa joie de savoir que quelqu'un était maintenant là pour moi. D'ailleurs elle a tout de suite accepté Salem.

\- C'est du Lily tout craché, sourit Severus.

\- Tu vois ! Ça encore c'est agaçant ! s'énerva le petit brun. Personne ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle ! C'est à croire que la seule chose pour laquelle elle était connue était ses yeux ! Tout le monde me parlait de James par ci, James par là mais personne ne parlait de Lily Evans Potter. Il a fallu que Sal entre dans ma vie pour me permettre de découvrir ma mère ! Salem est la première personne à m'avoir donné de l'amour et la sensation de ne pas être Harry Potter, l'indésirable, le survivant ou le vainqueur de Voldemort mais juste Harry ! Juste… Harry… le gamin qui a peur dans le noir, celui qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui crie dessus, celui qui n'aime pas être seul, celui qui ne supporte pas d'être enfermé… juste Harry quoi… Et ça James n'a même pas cherché à le comprendre ! Non, lui directement, il lui jetait des regards torves, il reniflait chaque fois que Salem parlait, il ne lui a pas adressé la parole une seule fois ! Je voulais juste qu'il lui dise « merci » rien de plus !

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait pas eu conscience que deux sillons s'étaient formés sous ses yeux. Severus était lui complètement secoué. Il était certain que c'était la première fois que son neveu se confiait ainsi. Il serra son neveu contre son cœur. L'enfant n'avait jamais semblé aussi fragile et vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Néanmoins Harry continua à s'expliquer.

\- Tout ce que je suis maintenant, c'est à Salem que je le dois ! C'est lui qui m'a donné une famille, qui m'a poussé à faire confiance aux autres et à accepter leur amitié. Evidemment, je n'oublie pas le Choixpeau, Fumseck, Dobby, ni même Shanasssya mais sans lui je serais déjà le cracmol qu'il m'a empêché de devenir…

\- Cracmol ! sursauta le potionniste.

Harry lui raconta la conversation qu'il avait eue le jour de son anniversaire. Dire que l'adulte était choqué serait peu dire ! Le plus jeune lui avoua que la tristesse d'avoir perdu ses parents s'était transformée en colère en découvrant qui était vraiment James. Tout cela sans compter que ledit James avait soupçonné Remus d'être un traître simplement parce qu'il était un loup-garou, une créature sombre, alors que ce dernier serait mort pour les protéger. Pour Lily s'était différent. Plus il apprenait sur elle, plus il se sentait fier d'être son fils.

\- Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas James que tu ne considérais comme ton père...

\- Disons que les détraqueurs m'ont éclairé sur la question. Sacré paradoxe d'être éclairé par une créature aussi sombre, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Severus n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre. Il ne saisissait pas où son neveu voulait en venir ou du moins il avait peur de trop bien comprendre.

\- Tu-sais-qui ? lâcha-t-il avec effarement.

\- Précisément ! Ma magie a toujours reconnu Tom Riddle, et pas Voldemort, la création de Dumbledore, comme mon père ! Ce sorcier qui m'a offert la plus belle part de son âme et de sa magie pour me protéger. James Potter a quitté son manoir ancestral pour une maison de quartier dans un petit village… C'en est tellement profondément débile que c'en est risible… Narcissa m'a expliqué le fonctionnement des protections des maisons ancestrales. Voldemort n'aurait jamais pu nous atteindre Fidelitas ou pas.

Harry s'assit sur les genoux de son oncle et se blottit contre lui en tremblant. Sa magie s'agitait beaucoup trop. Severus passa une main sur les cheveux de son neveu qui soupira d'aise.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Harry toujours calé dans le giron de Severus qui ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer son étreinte, pas qu'Harry l'eut souhaité d'ailleurs. L'oncle était désireux de connaître ce que Black représentait réellement pour Harry. Malgré le début d'explication reçu plus tôt, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Harry se redressa légèrement et scruta les yeux sombres de son oncle avant de répondre.

\- Pour ce qui est de Sirius Black, il était le meilleur ami de James et de Rem. Pourtant il n'a pas hésité à m'abandonner quand il a vu la maison en ruines, il n'a pas cherché à me retrouver. Il s'est cassé sans vergogne pour chercher son rat ! Il a préféré sa vengeance à son « filleul » S'il n'était pas parti je ne me serais pas retrouvé esclave d'une famille qui ne voulait pas de moi. Je n'aurais pas grandi dans un placard sous un escalier. Certes je n'aurais pas eu de parents mais j'aurais eu deux parrains ! On l'aurait très certainement écouté pour clamer son innocence s'il avait eu dans ses bras le « Survivant » ! le garçon cracha le dernier mot avec tant de dégoût que Severus en frissonna.

Harry se redressa et prit une gorgée de son thé pour tenter de juguler toutes ses émotions. Il haussa les épaules en décidant d'être le plus franc vis à vis de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Je sais de source sûre que c'est toi qui m'as cherché dans les décombres, que c'est toi qui m'as confié à Hagrid avant que Dumbledore ne débarque pour vérifier que « j'allais bien », si tant est que cela l'aie réellement intéressé un jour… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais tu l'as fait…

\- Tu étais tout ce qu'il me restait de Lily… Tu avais ses grands yeux verts… et tu m'as souri alors que je pleurais la mort de ma sœur, ta douce maman… prononça Severus d'une voix brisée en laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier du fauteuil.

\- Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui m'élève plutôt que là où j'ai fini… avoua franchement Harry.

Severus releva brusquement la tête à s'en faire craquer le cou. Harry le regardait dans les yeux prouvant toute la sincérité de ses mots. Le potionniste eut un sourire rempli de douceur et de tendresse pour le plus jeune. Harry prit une grande inspiration et se redressa avec un sourire timide et fatigué.

\- Enfin bref ! Je préfère considérer un fantôme comme mon père qu'un méchant égoïste et ingrat spectre. Potter, ce nom ne m'a apporté que des ennuis c'est pour ça que Sal a mis ses deux noms autour du mien. « Pour que tu n'oublies jamais que je serai toujours avec toi ! » récita le petit.

\- Tu l'aimes énormément ton frère, sourit l'oncle.

\- Il est tout pour moi ! sourit à son tour le petit.

 **PUF ~ RAR ~ PUF**

 _ **Ary :**_ Je crois que tu m'as déjà dit que tu aimais cette fic… Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose… Non je plaisante ! C'est vraiment adorable de ta part ! Ça me fait hyper plaisir et j'espère que la suite va te plaire également !

Pour ce qui est de Salem et Sergei et bien les choses se concrétisent très prochainement !

 _ **adenoide**_ _:_ C'est sûr que la famille d'Harry en jette ! Pour Hermione, elle va vite déchanter et Ron va douiller d'ici très peu de temps. D'ailleurs, d'ici deux ou trois chapitres on verra enfin les Weasley, vu qu'on me demandait où ils étaient ! Ravi de savoir que le malheur de Ginny fait ton bonheur ! Ce fut un plaisir !

Quant à Regulus et Salem, ils savent que Sirius n'est pas un mangemort. Ils veulent justement le retrouver avant le ministère afin qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises plus grosses que lui et qu'ils puissent le faire innocenter, d'où le besoin de se saisir du rat. Pour ce qui est de la localisation du rat et de Sirius, c'est assez simple. Ils ont déjà le rat mais il manque Sirius. De plus, comme ce cher Patmol se terre, on ne sait trop où, il faut le retrouver avant les détraqueurs.

Et puis la carte des Maraudeurs montre l'intérieur de Poudlard et Siri n'y est pas, pour le moment !

J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos questions !

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voili voilou** **!**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **On se retrouve dans deux semaines** **pour la suite !**

 **Non je plaisante ! La semaine prochaine le chapitre 16 arrive !**

 **Autant vous dire que la température va monter drastiquement entre Salem et Sergei !**

 **Enfin je dis ça comme ça hein !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis !**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et j'espère vous récupérer en excellente forme !** _ **Je vous aime !**_

 _ **Ouais tout plein de LOVE et de FANFIC pour cette nouvelle année 2017**_ _ **!**_

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut mes loupiots !**

 **Le chapitre 16 est là !**

 **Je me suis dit que ça vous aiderait à supporter le temps pourri !**

 **J'espère que ce sera le cas ! J'avais dit que je me ferais pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre alors je vous ai écrit un chapitre assez chaud avec un petit lemon !**

 **Je remercie tous les reviewers ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos messages !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'hab quoi ! L'histoire est à moi ! C'est déjà ça !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 16 : La chute du rat**

La conversation avait continué un bon moment. Remus, accompagné de Poppy et Minerva, trouva un Harry endormi contre le torse de Severus. Ce dernier avait un sourire béat. Il avait un neveu qui ne le rejetterait pas. Il le savait maintenant. Il en était convaincu.

Les adultes commencèrent à discuter quand Dobby apparut dans un pop quasi silencieux. Le petit elfe prit son petit maître révérencieusement et l'installa sur le grand canapé pour passer la nuit. Il changea magiquement les vêtements de son maître et le recouvrit d'une chaude couverture blanche en laine parsemée d'étoiles en argent. Étrangement tous eurent la même pensée en avisant le B et le M gravés, «c'est du Narcissa Malfoy ». Les lutins s'installèrent au niveau de la tête de leur précieux maître et s'enroulèrent dans les cheveux du jeune sorcier. Dobby revint avec Shanasssya et le serpent ondula jusqu'au poignet de son petit trésor.

Les adultes observèrent les créatures et sourirent. Le jeune sorcier était bien entouré. Leur réunion pouvait maintenant commencer. Severus jeta un sort de silence autour d'Harry pour ne pas le réveiller. Il venait de prendre une décision.

\- Bon la potion est prête ! attaqua directement le potionniste. Rem pas besoin de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas à Harry de gérer ce genre de choses ! Quelque soit sa puissance ce n'est un enfant et il est hors de question de laisser mon neveu face à ce sale rat !

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi Sev ! accorda le loup rassuré. Cependant si nous y allons tous, qui va rester avec Harry. Il est devenu dangereux de le laisser seul…

\- C'est pour cela que je me suis permise de faire appel à la cavalerie ! intervint Poppy.

\- La cavalerie ? demanda Minerva.

Au même moment la cheminée privée de Severus se teinta d'une violente lumière verte.

\- Salut la compagnie ! On a reçu ton _patronus_ Poppy! sourit Sergei en sortant de la cheminée.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! fit Vladimir en arrivant à son tour.

\- La cavalerie ! présenta fièrement l'infirmière.

\- Salem et Viktor ne seront malheureusement pas des nôtres… ajouta Sergei.

\- Le premier n'a pas encore quitté l'infirmerie depuis son retour et Viktor va nous servir de couverture auprès des profs. Notre directeur vous salue, d'ailleurs, des plus chaleureusement ! sourit froidement Vladimir.

Les plans se mirent en place. Il fut décidé que le jour de la rencontre avec Black serait le jeudi. Remus ferait équipe avec Severus. Les deux sorciers et Minerva feraient leur ronde normalement afin de détourner la vigilance du vieux fou. Sergei et Vladimir s'occuperaient de sécuriser le périmètre afin que les deux hommes ne soient pas gênés lorsqu'ils passeraient à l'attaque. Il restait la question de la sécurité d'Harry. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au petit brun le soir de la chute du rat.

\- On ne pourrait pas demander à Karkaroff pour qu'Harry vienne à Durmstrang, au moins le temps de la mission ? proposa Sergei.

\- Il ne refusera jamais si ça peut faire rager Dumbledore ! soutint le vampire.

\- Malheureusement s'il quitte le domaine le vieux glucosé le saura… affirma Minerva.

\- De plus, bien que cette idée ne me plaise guère, il vaut mieux qu'il reste visible jusqu'au dernier moment… convint Remus. Sinon Sirius pourrait ne pas se montrer… En plus nous devons vérifier que le rat est toujours prisonnier.

\- Et bien je pense avoir une idée ! Sybille m'a annoncé qu'elle m'accompagnerait car « cette soirée marquerait la chute du serviteur de l'ombre ». Ce qui veut dire que Poppy peut parfaitement garder Harry dans ses appartements ! réfléchit la directrice des lions.

L'idée fut approuvée et la discussion se fit plus tactique.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au moment où le dernier professeur s'en allait une petite frimousse fatiguée aux cheveux emmêlés de lutins émergea lentement. Remus eut un doux sourire en voyant son filleul se frotter les yeux embués de sommeil. Il vint embrasser son louveteau avant de s'en aller à son tour. Severus qui avait observé le loup avec un sourire narquois reporta son attention sur son neveu qui peinait à rester réveillé. Il leva les yeux au ciel en voyant Sergei être retenu par un Vladimir afin de l'empêcher de se jeter sur le plus jeune. Une fois qu'Harry les eut repérés, il se redressa d'un coup obtenant des cris outrés de ses locataires capillaires. Ne comprenant pas l'origine de ces voix, le petit brun chercha frénétiquement de gauche à droite, réveillant davantage les petites créatures. Le potionniste décida de mettre fin à leur tourment. Pour ce faire, il invoqua un miroir qu'il fit léviter devant le petit brun. Ce dernier observa les lutins dans ses cheveux avant de sourire comme un idiot devant le spectacle.

Harry discuta un moment avec les deux étudiants de Durmstrang et finalement se recoucha, bordé par un Vladimir ronronnant de plaisir.

 **HP ~ PUF**

De retour à Durmstrang, Sergei se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. Il venait de prendre sa décision. Ce soir il parlerait à Salem. Il salua vaguement Viktor et Vladimir et continua son chemin. Le vampire regarda l'assassin s'en aller et il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre la suite des événements. Il s'approcha de l'attrapeur bulgare et le traîna dans leur dortoir. Viktor rouspéta pour la forme et finit par s'installer sur son lit.

Inconscient de ce qui se préparait, Salem grommelait une sempiternelle insulte à l'encontre de son tortionnaire de parrain et son sbire, l'infirmier. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer de façon décidée et invita son visiteur à entrer. Il jeta un regard indéchiffrable au russe avant de lui demander la raison de sa visite tardive. Le russe planta son regard dans celui de Salem. On y lisait toute sa détermination mais également toute son incertitude. La tension qui animait l'assassin transparaissait de tout son être. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Salem se retint de sauter sur le brun, il décida donc de l'observer calmement.

Salem n'était pas conscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à Sergei. Ses cheveux libres et décoiffés et sa chemise entrouverte qui laissait apparaître son torse, ni trop fin, ni trop musclé mais qu'il savait puissant, lui avaient tout simplement desséché la gorge. De plus son regard interrogateur et son léger froncement de sourcils lui donnaient un air espiègle et coquin à souhait. Il dut prendre une profonde inspiration afin de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Finalement il trouva la forme de formuler sa demande.

\- Salem… souffla le russe la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

Un long frisson remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale du susnommé. Entendre son nom être prononcé d'une telle façon aurait dû être illégale. Néanmoins, bon joueur, il lui répondit sur le même ton.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Sergei ? lui demanda son ami toutefois inquiet.

L'interpellé retint un frisson mais ses yeux se voilèrent de désir instantanément.

\- Voilà un moment que j'y pense et je ne sais pas vraiment comment te le dire… avoua le russe avec une voix rauque.

\- Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire… le rassura l'alité.

\- Je sais Sal, c'est juste que… c'est compliqué… avoua le russe le regard perdu.

\- Prends ton temps, je serai toujours là pour toi…

Salem regarda son meilleur ami qui semblait totalement perdu à cet instant. Il se redressa et lui tendit une main afin de l'attirer à ses côtés. L'assassin se laissa faire dans un état second. La gorge sèche, le regard planté dans les yeux vert forêt, le cœur battant, il ne se trouvait plus sur un terrain qu'il maîtrisait. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent de longues secondes perdus dans le regard de l'autre. Le jeune seigneur sourit tendrement à son meilleur ami dont le cœur rata plusieurs battements. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et dans un souffle à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, il se lança.

\- Salem… Je… commença le russe en s'arrêtant.

\- Tu… l'encouragea Salem qui avait bien compris ce qui rongeait son vis à vis.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ces semaines ont été infernales pour moi… sans toi à mes côtés… J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude…

\- Je suis désolé Sergei, vraiment désolé ! Lui répondit Salem en laissant sa main caresser distraitement la joue du jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

L'assassin ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douceur du toucher. Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Salem fut bouleversé par la puissance des émotions qu'il put y lire. Il se perdit dans ce regard si profond et si doux qui n'était destiné qu'à lui.

Sergei enlaça Salem qui lui rendit son étreinte avec douceur et tendresse. Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'assassin. Il se sentait à sa place dans ces bras. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi confiant et fort qu'à cet instant.

Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de cette bouche si tentatrice.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Salem… murmura-t-il la voix étrangement rauque.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi mon beau… Toujours… chuchota l'interpellé en collant son front contre celui de l'homme qui faisait maintenant battre son cœur.

Enhardi par ces mots, le russe embrassa délicatement son futur amant du bout des lèvres, avant de se reculer légèrement pour admirer le sourire radieux qui illuminait le visage de son vis à vis.

\- Je t'aime Salem… Je t'aime tellement…

Ledit Salem se jeta sur son, nouvellement, petit-ami et inversa les positions, se retrouvant au dessus de ce dernier. Il mit fin au baiser qui électrisait les sens de l'assassin afin de lui souffler sa réponse.

\- Mon aussi, Sergei… Moi aussi…

\- Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi ?

\- Tu en as mis du temps à me le demander ! reprocha doucement Salem. J'en serais plus que ravi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

 ***** LEMON*****

Cependant il n'avait pas encore pu esquisser le moindre geste qu'une bouche implacable se posa sur la sienne et une main vint se glisser sur sa nuque la massant doucement. Cette fois, Salem ne put retenir le gémissement qui semblait résonner dans tout son être. Le russe en profita pour glisser une langue mutine et le baiser devint impétueux, enhardi par le désir des deux hommes.

Le jeune seigneur attira son futur amant contre lui et la tension augmenta radicalement. La magie pulsait et électrisait l'air, les souffles devinrent hachés et les corps se mouvaient, recherchant le contact de l'autre. Perdus dans le plaisir d'avoir enfin l'autre contre lui, sans se concerter ni cesser le baiser, les sorciers verrouillèrent la porte et y apposèrent des sorts d'intimités. Une fois leur tranquillité assurée, les vêtements disparurent rapidement ne les laissant qu'en boxer.

Leurs baisers ne cessaient que pour reprendre leur souffle et recommençaient avec la même ferveur. Finalement, Sergei quitta la bouche de son aimé et s'attaqua à son cou, découvrant la fermeté et la douceur de sa peau pour s'en prendre ensuite à son torse. Il inversa les postions d'un mouvement du bassin qui surpris Salem et l'enflamma totalement. Ce dernier s'offrait sans pudeur à son assassin. Le russe se recula et admira son homme avec un sourire riche en promesses de plaisir qui fit frissonner son futur amant. Il s'attaqua aux pectoraux magnifiquement dessinés se repaissant du parfum enivrant son désormais petit-ami. Il découvrit le goût de sa peau, subjugué par les réactions de l'être offert lorsqu'il vénérait ses boutons de chair. Dans un râle de plaisir, Salem se redressa et attira à lui son amant avant d'inverser de nouveau les positions.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du seigneur en avisant son petit-ami, le regard voilé par le désir. Il s'approcha du russe et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ce dernier ne résista pas, la langue impétueuse le fit gémir d'une manière qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Salem déclenchait en lui des sensations jusque là jamais imaginées. Il sursauta en sentant la main douce et ferme qui caressait son érection au travers du boxer. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Salem sourire au travers du baiser. Ce dernier mit fin au baiser et à la douce torture. Il se redressa doucement et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant. Sergei, lui, resta figé quelques secondes. Les cheveux cascadaient tout autour de la tête de Salem tel un voile qui les coupait du reste de l'univers, Sergei le trouva plus beau que jamais.

Et puis sans crier gare, Salem abaissa le boxer et se recula pour admirer le membre aux proportions plus qu'honorables.

\- Salazard, Sergei tu m'as caché une telle merveille tout ce temps ! Ronronna Salem en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres dans une expression affamée.

\- Je suis tien, « Mon Seigneur », provoqua le russe.

Les pupilles du grec se rétractèrent d'un coup. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de son amour et flatta le membre aux proportions fort flatteuses. Il fondit sur le membre fièrement dressé de son amant s'appliquant avec ferveur et dévotion à vénérer ce trésor offert. Un long gémissement suave résonna dans toute l'infirmerie lorsque Salem joua de sa langue récoltant quelques perles de désir. Ce dernier eut un petit rire de gorge qui vibra sur le membre alors qu'il le reprenait en bouche. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher un gémissement sourd à son amant.

\- Sal… souffla Sergei d'une voix rauque. Surtout ne t'arrête pas !

Pour toute réponse l'interpellé eut un nouveau rire de gorge en plongeant son regard espiègle dans celui de son russe. Salem acheva Sergei qui se répandit dans sa bouche. Il accueillit avec religion l'essence de son amant et le regarda avec un sourire mutin.

\- Je crois bien avoir trouvé mon ambroisie !

\- Et moi mon dieu… souffla le russe la voix enroué par le plaisir.

Salem tenta de juguler la vague de plaisir et d'amour qui le submergeait. Sans trop comprendre comment il se retrouva allongé avec un russe le dominant. Il déglutit face au désir et à l'amour qui animaient les yeux de son brun. Ce dernier vint cueillir ses lèvres où les langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet enflammé. Salem n'était plus que plaintes et gémissements sous les caresses de son amant. Il s'accrochait désespérément au cou de son homme comme à une ancre. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant une main empoigner son membre avec ardeur. Sergei se repaissait des réactions de son dieu grec, découvrant avec volupté chaque parcelle de peau offerte.

Il s'éloigna légèrement du corps offert pour admirer le boxer délicieusement déformé, ne cachant rien de l'épaisseur ou de la longueur de Salem. Il retint son souffle en libérant le membre tressautant. Il ne put quitter son trésor des yeux et son regard se fit si avide que Salem ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur.

Il découvrit le parfum plus musqué de cette partie de Salem et le vénéra avec appétit. Salem, lui, n'était plus qu'une masse de soupirs, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir.

Soudain, un doigt insidieux vint pénétrer dans l'anneau de chair et il lâcha un long sifflement en fourchelangue qui fit frissonner le russe. Salem écarta un peu plus les jambes offrant un meilleur accès à son amant qui continuait ses douces tortures. Un second doigt inquisiteur vint rapidement suivi d'un troisième. Sergei fronça les sourcils et planta un regard interrogateur à son amant qui lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

\- Sal… c'est moi ou… tu es sacrément dilaté… souffla le russe qui avait peur de la réponse.

Salem tourna la tête trouvant tout à coup le mur incroyablement fascinant. Un nouveau mouvement lui fit comprendre que Sergei attendait une réponse. Il lui lança donc un regard taquin et lui sourit effrontément.

\- C'est ta faute d'avoir pris autant de temps, j'ai bien cru que je devrais me contenter éternellement de… mes doigts… le provoqua le jeune seigneur en se léchant un doigt d'une façon tentatrice.

Sergei qui venait de percuter la réponse de son amant poussa un gémissement profond et rauque. Il fondit sur son amant venant quérir cette bouche insolente qui savait si bien le mettre dans tous ses états. Quand le baiser cessa, il se plaça entre les jambes de Salem et entra en une longue et lente poussée. Ce dernier gémit avec extase de se sentir enfin complet. Le rythme d'abord lent devint rapidement soutenu. Tout à coup, Salem se cambra sous l'assaut du plaisir. Son russe venait de toucher un point qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Enhardi par sa récente découverte, le beau brun de Salem échangea les positions et s'évertua à rechercher et malmener délicieusement cette boule de plaisir.

Le jeune seigneur n'était pas en reste et recouvrait son amant de caresses et de baisers, laissant ces derniers étouffer leurs soupirs et gémissements. Salem libéra de la main une vague de magie qui déferla sournoisement dans le creux du cou de l'assassin. Toutefois aussi espiègle soit-il, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel résultat. Sergei se cambra et s'enfonça plus profondément en Salem qui se libéra dans un long soupir où gémissements et fourchelangue se mêlaient. La contraction autour de son membre, ainsi que les sons que sifflaient son amant, amenèrent Sergei aux portes de l'extase et il se déversa dans l'antre brûlant de son brun.

Il se laissa doucement retomber sur son nouveau dieu du sexe qui l'accueillit avec amour. Il le recouvrit de baisers, caressant sa nuque et son visage. Soudain Salem laissa échapper un petit rire espiègle.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu as encore de l'énergie, Sergy chéri… Ce n'est que le début !

Ledit Sergy sourit en reconnaissant bien le caractère espiègle de son petit-ami.

\- Autant qu'il t'en faudra, mon amour… ronronna-t-il contre son oreille.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Salem pour commencer à préparer son amant avec tendresse et bientôt un second round, où il était le dominant, fut entamé. Ce ne fut qu'à l'aube que les deux corps cessèrent de se mouvoir. Ils accueillirent le sommeil, lovés l'un contre l'autre, repus de s'être enfin trouvés et de s'appartenir.

 ***** LEMON OFF *****

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Poudlard, deux garçons marchaient dans les couloirs sombres et endormis.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est la bonne direction ? demanda l'un.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est quand-même Hermione qui nous a appris ce sort ! lui répondit l'autre.

\- Oui ben justement ! Regarde maintenant ! Sa magie est surchargée à force de lancer des sorts trop compliqués !

\- Comment tu sais ça Dean ?

\- J'ai entendu Ginny le dire à Ron ! répondit le susnommé.

\- De toute façon c'est juste un sort de localisation de quatrième année. On trouve son rat et on le ramène à Ron.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent devant une salle déserte près des cachots et trouvèrent le fameux rat enfermé dans un bac, elle-même entourée de serpents.

\- Encore un coup de ces sales Serpentard ! jura Seamus.

\- Au moins on a trouvé son rat. C'est le plus important !

Les deux garçons récupérèrent le rat et firent demi-tour en direction de leur Tour. Ils disparurent tranquillement sous le regard furibond des tableaux.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quelques heures plus tard, un petit brun ouvrait doucement les yeux. La sensation d'une main caressant ses cheveux en lui parlant doucement finit de le réveiller. Harry regarda son parrain qui venait de le réveiller et qui l'envoya à la douche. Avisant l'heure et se rappelant qu'il était dans les cachots, il se transforma en tornade pour se préparer le plus vite possible. Remus sourit en voyant que son filleul avait oublié de se sécher les cheveux.

\- En fait Rem, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit finalement le petit brun en se faisant sécher les cheveux à la moldue.

\- Je me disais bien que tu ne serais pas encore réveillé et je t'ai fait ton sac avec l'aide du jeune Neville, sourit le parrain. Et puis Severus est déjà parti… Ce serait trop étrange pour le vieux débile s'il vous voyait arriver en même temps…

\- Oui mais je viens quand-même des cachots ! réfléchit Harry.

\- Et plus personne n'ignore que tu t'entends bien avec Draco Malfoy !

Un coup à la porte fit sursauter le petit brun. Remus le rassura d'un sourire.

\- Ah le voilà justement ! fit l'adulte en se levant.

Aussitôt le blondinet entra tandis que ses deux gardes patientaient dehors. Draco remit une simple lettre à Remus et salua son cousin à la Malfoy, tête haute, avant de lui sauter dessus et de l'enlacer. Remus se moqua du blond qui renifla de pseudo-dédain vers son professeur. Avant de partir pour le petit-déjeuner, Harry eut le temps d'entendre son parrain s'exclamer que Draco avait bien le caractère de sa mère. La phrase créa un instant de flottement dans l'esprit du petit brun qui finit mort de rire.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les jours s'écoulèrent et jeudi arriva bien trop vite pour le jeune sorcier. A l'heure du déjeuner, le petit groupe entra dans la Grande Salle et suivit Neville quand ce dernier s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle. Harry fut le plus réticent surtout lorsqu'il vit que Justin Finch-Fletchley le regardait avec insistance. Il ne lui en voulait plus de l'avoir soupçonné mais il n'était pas confiant pour autant. Cependant, il finit par s'asseoir entre Luna et Fred. Le jeune Justin, assit face à Harry prit la parole.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir soupçonné Harry, c'est vrai que les rumeurs étaient contre toi et je les ai crues…

Pour toute réponse, Harry renifla dédaigneusement comme Draco, faisant pouffer Neville et Draco.

\- Oui… J'imagine que c'est ce que l'on appelle être influençable et impressionnable… répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Le jeune Poufsouffle eut un air contrit et baissa la tête gêné. Toute la table des jaune et noir observait l'échange, peu habituée à voir ce genre d'événements à leur table.

\- La prochaine fois essaie de ne pas simplement croire tout ce que tu lis ou entends, ajouta Harry plus doucement.

Justin releva la tête et croisa le sourire doux du petit brun et acquiesça vivement, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Il n'avait aucune envie de se mettre le petit brun à dos. De plus, depuis que ce dernier avait pris la défense des différentes Maisons, il avait gagné le respect et la sympathie de la plupart des élèves. D'ailleurs les Aigles se moquaient gentiment, ils étaient maintenant habitués à voir Harry faire son Sang-Pur hautain mais s'en amusaient quand on connaissait le garçon.

Finalement, le repas se termina dans une bonne ambiance et l'on vit de nouvelles amitiés potentielles. Certains élèves plus âgés discutaient avec les autres. N'ayant pas cours juste après Harry, Neville, Draco, Gregory et Vincent restèrent à la table des Blaireaux pour travailler. Les Gryffondor travaillaient sur un devoir de botanique tandis que les trois serpents planchaient difficilement sur un devoir d'astronomie. Soudain, une voix douce retentit au dessus des trois Vert et Argent.

\- Vous devriez utiliser les vecteurs de la page 271 pour atteindre la constellation du Serpentaire !

Les trois garçons se retournèrent et virent un Poufsouffle plutôt grand, des cheveux bruns, un nez droit, des yeux gris et un sourire chaleureux. Cedric Diggory, l'attrapeur des Jaune et Noir se tenaient derrière eux. Draco Malfoy eut un reniflement dédaigneux en voyant que la formule était si simple qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Neville ricana en voyant la tête du prince des Serpents.

\- Quelle idée de donner un devoir pareil ! s'agaça le blond.

\- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider ! Je suis plutôt doué en Astronomie ! proposa le bellâtre de Diggory, comme l'appelait Seamus Finnigan. Ah bonjour Harry !

\- Bonjour Cedric, répondit distraitement le petit brun en discutant avec Neville de son devoir.

\- Trop aimable ! Ceci dit, ça ira, merci ! répondit hargneusement le blondinet.

\- Draco, je te conseille d'accepter… lâcha distraitement le petit brun, toujours pencher sur sa copie.

\- Et pour quelle raison, Potty ?

Draco n'employait plus le surnom méchamment mais le quolibet était maintenant affectif.

\- Bah j'aurais très certainement besoin de toi pour ce devoir donc si tu le comprends, tu pourras mieux nous expliquer, non ? demanda Harry. Et puis, Greg et Vince en ont marre de cet exercice…

Draco se renfrogna pour la forme mais était secrètement ravi de pouvoir être utile à son cousin et de lui montrer ses connaissances.

\- Très bien, j'imagine que ce ne sera pas pire que le cours du professeur Vector ! lâcha sarcastiquement le blond.

Neville et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu « Ah les Malfoy et le mot Merci ! »

 **HP ~ PUF**

A la fin de la journée, Harry vit passer Ronald Weasley et son rat devant lui. Il devint pâle semblant voir un revenant. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain de son dortoir et appela Dobby. Le petit serviteur arriva immédiatement dans un pop discret. Harry lui expliqua ce qu'il venait de voir et l'elfe de maison sembla aussi horrifié que son maître. Il partit donc transmettre le message à Poppy, Severus, Remus et Minerva. De son côté, Harry se concentra et envoya un Patronus à Vladimir et Sergei. Il utilisa un simple « Le rat est avec poil de carottes ». Il se dit qu'il valait mieux utiliser des références moldues sachant parfaitement qu'au pire, Salem saurait traduire.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le dîner terminé, Harry remonta vers l'infirmerie comme convenu. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il croisa le professeur Trelawney qui le salua chaleureusement. Brusquement, elle agrippa fermement le petit brun au niveau des épaules. Son regard se fit progressivement vitreux avant que ses yeux ne se révulsent. Et là une voix d'outre-tombe sortit des lèvres de la sorcière.

 _\- « La réunion des trois approche ! Sur le sentier du juste, ils se rencontreront ! Le proscrit mordra ! L'ombre souffrira ! Le perfide s'enfuira ! A l'appel de la nuit, le protecteur s'éveillera ! Les abysses s'ouvriront et la chute du rat sonnera ! Seul le cœur de foudre réussira ! Seul le cœur de foudre les retiendra… »_

Harry eut un moment de panique mais écouta religieusement ce que disait son professeur de divination. Aussi subitement que la sorcière avait commencé, tout cessa. Elle sembla reprendre pied.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose mon enfant ? demanda inquiète la femme.

Harry hocha la tête et lui répéta méticuleusement ce qu'elle avait dit. Une expression d'horreur passa sur son visage si expressif.

\- Qu'ils se préparent et gardent de quoi se soigner ! murmura la sorcière en regardant le petit brun derrière ses culs de bouteilles. Cela peut ne pas être dangereux comme cela peut mal tourner ! Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ta présence soit décisive mon chéri ! J'en ai bien peur… Je suis tellement désolée que tu n'aies pas droit à la paix !

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Il courut jusqu'au bureau de Poppy et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie à part sa dragonne de grand-mère. Elle se retourna vers lui et eut juste le temps de le réceptionner contre elle. Harry lui répéta tout ce qui s'était dit, il n'omit aucun détail. Poppy lâcha un juron en entendant que son chéri devrait participer à la rencontre. Elle resserra sa prise contre son petit et réfléchit.

\- Si tu dois y aller, j'y serai également ! De plus, si quelqu'un est blessé je devrais m'en occuper !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Peter Pettigrow tentait de s'enfuir vers le saule cogneur. Il était minuit passé et il avait l'horrible impression que quelque chose le suivait. Depuis son enlèvement par Peeves, il n'avait plus la moindre envie de rester dans ce maudit château. Il s'apprêtait à atteindre l'arbre quand un sinistre grondement le fit s'arrêter. Devant le rat se tenait un Remus aux caractéristiques lupines prononcées.

Tout s'enchaîna très vite ! Un sort et une fiole explosèrent sur le rat forçant sa transformation en humain. Peter poussa un glapissement et s'accrocha au sol avec la même manie que dans sa forme animale. L'homme-rat releva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de Severus.

\- Eh bien, eh bien ! Quelle étrange surprise ! susurra le potionniste.

\- Severus ! couina le traître.

Au même instant, un énorme chien noir à la fourrure drue se jeta sur le traître. Severus lança une nouvelle fiole mais l'agilité du Sinistros permit à ce dernier d'éviter la potion.

\- Crétin de Black ! jura le potionniste.

Le chien tourna son attention vers le potionniste qui se mit immédiatement en garde. Soudain la température de cette nuit d'hiver sembla chuter drastiquement. Alors que Sirius Black, sous sa forme animagus, avait attiré l'attention des deux sorciers, Pettigrow tenta de s'enfuir vers la forêt. Bien mal lui en prit ! Le rat courait toujours quand un obstacle invisible le percuta de plein fouet. Il leva ses petits yeux vicieux cherchant un quelconque obstacle mais tout ce qu'il put voir face à lui fut deux abysses luisants de cruauté. Il dégaina une baguette, certainement subtilisée dans le château, et couina un avada kedavra. Quelques étincelles sortirent de la baguette et fusèrent vers le vampire qui continua d'avancer vers le rat. Cependant alors que le traître répétait la formule pour la seconde fois, il y eut un bruit mat. Le sorcier apeuré baissa le regard en direction du bruit et découvrit son avant-bras au sol, tenant encore la baguette. Avant même qu'il ne puisse pousser la moindre plainte, il reçut un violent coup sur la tête.

\- On tient le rat ! chantonna Sergei.

\- Tu étais vraiment obligé de lui trancher le bras ? demanda calmement Vladimir.

\- Je rêvais d'utiliser ce sort depuis un moment ! s'exclama l'assassin.

\- C'est juste un sort de découpe, rien de plus…

\- Certainement pas ! Il a une précision de 200% !

\- Comment un sort peu avoir une précision pareille ? Tu ne débloquerais pas par hasard ?

\- Avec ce sort tu peux choisir ce que tu veux couper, tissus organiques, os ou organes sans pour autant affecter le reste ! Il est génial, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sérieux ?! Je ne te savais pas aussi sinistre… murmura le moldave avec un sourire appréciateur qui lui fut rendu.

Un grondement sourd depuis le saule cogneur sortit les garçons de leur petite conversation. Vladimir emporta le sorcier inconscient et son bras. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'arbre qui se balançait frénétiquement, Vlad poussa un grondement funèbre. Devant lui se tenait Severus ensanglanté. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Harry pour arriver. Le chien avait ses crocs plantés dans le bras gauche du potionniste et secouait avec frénésie.

Remus réussit à immobiliser le fugitif et lança la potion, le forçant à lâcher prise et à redevenir humain.

\- Sirius qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! s'alarma le loup-garou.

\- Snivelus est toujours sur mon chemin à me pourrir l'existence ! ragea l'animagus chien en essuyant le sang qui le maculait.

Severus souffrait le martyr. Certes il avait instinctivement renforcé son bras avec sa magie mais la blessure était quand-même importante. Remus regardait son ami qui venait de blesser celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et Lunard commença à gronder furieusement.

\- Merlin, comment peux-tu être aussi idiot ? cracha le lycanthrope. Severus essaye de te faire innocenter et toi tu essaies de le tuer !

Sirius lança une blague idiote au sujet des serviteurs des ténèbres qui prônaient l'égalité de tous en faisant la grève des shampoings et se figea en voyant Harry se tenir devant lui. Il s'élança vers son « filleul » mais celui-ci lui jeta un regard si haineux qu'il s'arrêta sur place.

\- Harry, c'est toi ? Oui bien sûr que c'est toi ! Tu es le portrait de James avec les yeux de Lily ! chuchota-t-il.

Le susnommé reporta son attention sur Vladimir et Sergei puis sur son oncle qui tenait son bras. Remus grondait férocement et Lunard n'était pas loin de sortir. Le fugitif amorça un nouveau mouvement vers Harry mais Lunard se plaça entre Harry et son « ami ».

\- Pousse-toi Remus ! hurla l'animagus.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! cingla le petit brun en se rendant prestement aux côtés de son oncle.

\- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Ce sale bâtard graisseux ! Qu'as-tu fais à mon filleul ? beugla Black avec une lueur de pure folie dans le regard.

\- Il a fait ce que vous n'avez pas fait ! Veiller sur moi, Black ! cracha Harry avec une véhémence que les présents ne lui connaissaient pas.

\- Snape ! ragea ledit Black.

\- Ferme-la stupide clébard ! Ne t'approche pas de mon neveu ! rugit Severus en se positionnant devant son neveu.

Harry regarda Vladimir dans les yeux et le supplia :

\- Ramène Poppy s'il te plait ! Elle est près de l'entrée…

Le petit brun n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase que le corps de Pettigrow tombait sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Sergei, toujours désillusionné, jeta un sort d'entrave au rat et s'approcha de Severus et murmura une formule pour stopper le saignement. Il grimaça en voyant le muscle déchiqueté. Le potionniste devait horriblement souffrir avec une telle blessure. Le rat choisit ce moment pour retrouver ses esprits et commença à hurler en voyant son bras au sol devant son visage.

\- Harry ! Oh Harry ! … appela Peter.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la vermine gémissante avec dégoût et haine.

\- Ne les laisse pas me faire davantage de mal ! implora le rat. James n'aurait pas voulu ça ! James ne les aurait pas laissé me toucher ! Ton papa ne l'aurait pas voulu !

Harry eut une moue adorable, si douce, si innocente. Il regardait partout autour de lui. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Puis son expression se fit triste, comme résolue.

\- Oh c'est bête ça… parce que je ne vois « James » nul part ! asséna durement Harry.

Poppy arriva au même moment avec Vladimir et elle s'affaira autour de Severus. Grimaçant en voyant la plaie, elle commença à lancer toutes sortes de sorts.

\- Les Aurores sont là ! On rentre Vlad… souffla le russe de façon quasi inaudible.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les deux étudiants de Durmstrang s'éclipsent. De toute façon même désillusionnés, leurs visages étaient recouverts d'une capuche vert foncé donc personne ne pourrait les reconnaître.

Un bruit de course se fit entendre et tant Sirius que Peter commencèrent à s'agiter. Malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient solidement entravés. Les Aurores repérèrent d'abord Sirius mais Minerva leur fit remarquer Peter Pettigrow. De nombreux jurons furent lâchés avant de s'occuper du sorcier que tous croyaient mort et pulvérisé. Ils étaient certains que les journalistes s'empareraient très rapidement de l'affaire.

* * *

 **HP ~ PUF ~ BONUS ~ HP ~ PUF**

 _ **Le réveil des tourtereaux**_

Le réveil se fit en fanfare pour Salem qui serait bien resté dans son petit cocon avec son assassin. Cependant ce n'était pas de l'avis de l'infirmier qui se retrouvait enfermé à l'extérieur de sa propre infirmerie. Grommelant, Sergei lui proposa de régler le problème, définitivement. Traduction, il avait une envie folle d'égorger le pauvre médicomage. L'infirmier fut alors autorisé à entrer dans l'infirmerie où régnait un silence mortel. Le pauvre homme chercha quelques secondes une autre personne que son patient mais ne voyant personne, il s'affaira autour de l'étudiant alité en hurlant.

\- C'est pour quoi les hurlements cette fois ? s'agaça Salem.

L'infirmier grommela quelques borborygmes en lançant de nombreux sorts. Salem roula des yeux en suivant le petit manège du médicomage. Ce dernier commença à jurer dans sa barbe en employant un certain nombre d'onomatopées. N'y tenant plus, le jeune seigneur envoya un magistral coup de pied au médecin au moment où ce dernier tentait de vérifier les réflexes de son patient. Le hurlement de douleur qui résonna fut suivit de quatre fous rires.

A l'entrée de l'infirmerie se tenaient Sergei, Vladimir, Viktor et Regulus hilares.

\- Bah quoi ? s'énerva Salem. Entre ses bruitages, ses grognements, onomatopées et autres, ce type ne sait rien dire d'autres !

\- Mauvaise nuit ? taquina Regulus

\- Non merveilleuse grâce à Sergei ! Ceci dit le réveil fut vraiment rageant ! se rembrunit le neveu.

\- Merlin, Salem ! Je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser ton pauvre parrain ! fit Regulus, pas le moins du monde choqué.

\- Bien sûr que non… marmonna-t-il.

Regulus s'approcha près de Salem et d'un air conspirateur lui demanda doucement :

\- Alors c'est fait ? C'est bon ?

\- Oui un pied d'enfer ! Ah… tu ne parles pas de ça… comprit-il trop tard en avisant, cette fois, le regard véritablement choqué de son parrain.

Il se racla la gorge et fit un pauvre sourire.

\- Oui c'est bon… il s'est enfin déclaré ! On est ensemble ! finit-il avec un immense sourire gêné.

Ce fut ce moment que l'infirmier choisit pour se remettre de sa torpeur et il s'enflamma contre Salem en lui indiquant qu'il lui avait interdit d'utiliser sa magie. De ce fait, il devrait passer encore une semaine supplémentaire alité. Merlin seul savait comment Salem avait des envies de meurtres à cet instant.

* * *

 **~ La boîte aux Guests ~**

 **Aya31 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as bien raison ! Je pourrais donc vous encore écrire plus d'histoires déjantées comme ça !

 **Yuki27 :** Hey ! Je suis content que ce chapitre t'ait éclairé. C'était un peu le but escompté !

 **nathydemon :** Tu as tellement raison pour la surprotection… La suite va être assez folklorique mais je te rassure tout de suite Severus ne sera pas lourd !

 **adenoide :** Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi ! Un Sirius ado devient très vite lourd malgré son sens de humour euh… indéniable ? particulier ? Pour ce qui est de son comportement vis à vis de sa famille ça ne changera pas spécialement ici. C'est vrai qu'en plus le côté lumineux n'est pas si lumineux et on le voit souvent avec une petite dose de bashing !

 **Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu jusque là et de m'avoir laissé toutes ces reviews !**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voili voilou !**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **La semaine prochaine le chapitre 17: avec lui les répercussions de l'arrestation du rat et un petit tour à Durmstrang !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite, à tous, une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	17. Chapter 17

Salut tout le monde !

Oui je suis super en retard pour ce chapitre mais bon j'ai eu une fin de semaine très chargée !

Je remercie tous les reviewers, guests et inscrits, qui laissent une trace de leur passage !

Disclaimer : Comme d'hab quoi ! L'histoire est à moi ! C'est déjà ça !

Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 17: Débâcle**

La nouvelle de l'arrestation avait secoué toute la communauté sorcière jusqu'au niveau international. Le lendemain de cette fameuse arrestation, elle avait bien évidemment fait la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier. Après une semaine de procès, Pettigrow pourrissait enfin à Azkaban, tandis que Sirius Black, lui, avait été acquitté de tous les crimes pour lesquels il avait auparavant été enfermé, sans le moindre jugement. Le ministère s'était fondu en excuse, lui versant par la même une importante somme en dédommagement.

Cependant alors que l'animagus avait pensé récupérer la garde de son filleul, il était tombé des nues en découvrant qu'il n'était plus le parrain d'Harry Potter. Pire, il apprit que la tutelle du garçon avait été récupérée par le certain frère de ce dernier. Autant dire que la pilule était très mal passée. Sirius avait voulu demander des comptes à Dumbledore mais le vieux sorcier restait sourd à ses appels. Il avait dû prendre contact avec les Gobelins afin d'obtenir un simili d'explications. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas accès aux coffres de sa famille ayant été renié.

De son côté, Albus Dumbledore ruminait dans son bureau. Le mois de mars commençait et il ne s'en remettait toujours pas. Comment cet imbécile de rat et le morveux avaient-ils fait pour se trouver face à face ? Il ne le saurait peut-être jamais.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Albus Dumbledore s'était réveillé le vendredi, lendemain de l'arrestation, d'excellente humeur. La veille, le morveux Potter semblait toujours calme malgré la proximité avec les autres étudiants. Heureusement, il avait vu Pettigrow avec le dernier Weasley. Cela signifiait que le rat n'était pas parti. Il arriva dans la Grande Salle assez tardivement mais ressentit immédiatement l'agitation inhabituelle des étudiants. Très vite, il remarqua également l'absence de certains professeurs. Il manquait Severus, Minerva et Remus. Apparemment Poppy n'était pas là non plus. Il scruta les différentes tables et remarqua de suite que le morveux n'était pas présent. Il fut pris d'un étrange frisson en remarquant que tous les Weasley étaient eux aussi absents.

Il s'avança et s'assit avec un mauvais pressentiment. Tout à coup, Fumseck apparut devant lui avec un exemplaire de la Gazette. C'était une chose que le phénix ne faisait que lorsqu'il y avait une information des plus graves à y apprendre. Dumbledore blêmit de façon drastique en lisant les gros titres : Sirius Black : La traitrise de Pettigrow.

L'article décrivait l'attaque de Peter Pettigrow contre Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, le jeune frère du Seigneur Salem Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, actuel chef des Maison Riddle, Potter et Gaunt. Selon l'article, l'animagus non déclaré, Peter Pettigrow, avait tenté d'agresser le jeune sorcier au sein de l'école puis avait fui en direction de la Forêt Interdite.

Toutefois, le jeune adolescent s'était rendu en catastrophe auprès de sa directrice de Maison, Minerva Mc Gonagall, également directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. La sorcière avait donc contacté les enseignants effectuant leur ronde, Severus Snape et Remus Lupin.

Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de divination, était arrivée à l'infirmerie, hurlant qu'elle avait eut une vision de la mort du jeune Harry dans le parc. Cela avait donc poussé l'infirmière, Poppy Pomfresh, à prendre la direction des lumières des sorts, dans le parc. Ne sachant si l'animagus était seul ou de mèche avec le dangereux évadé, Sirius Black, les enseignants avaient préféré garder le jeune sorcier à leurs côtés, pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité.

Arrivés dans le parc, les professeurs étaient tombés face à Sirius Black au moment où ce dernier tentait d'atteindre Pettigrow. L'évadé c'était alors jeté sur le professeur Snape, directeur de la Maison Serpentard, qui avait été sévèrement blessé afin de protéger héroïquement l'étudiant. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avait, de son côté, contacté les Aurores en laissant le supposé mort, entravé, aux bons soins des autres enseignants.

Pettigrow avait alors, par deux fois, usé de l'impardonnable, le Sort de Mort, afin de s'en prendre au jeune garçon. Néanmoins sa force magique étant trop faible, les sorts s'étaient simplement dissous avant d'atteindre leur cible. Cela avait eut pour effet de déclencher la rage du professeur Lupin, ami très proche de l'ancien Lord Potter, père du jeune Harry. Suite au combat, le professeur Lupin, excellent duelliste de son état, avait vaincu l'animagus rat. La perte du bras du tueur avait malheureusement été un dommage collatéral de la capture de l'immonde assassin.

La baguette trouvée par les Aurores, auprès du rat, avait révélé par deux fois l'emploi du Sortilège de Mort suite au _Priori Incantatum_. De plus, la baguette avait été reconnue comme appartenant au jeune Ronald Weasley, sixième fils d'Arthur Weasley, employé du Ministère. L'article était signée Rita Skeeter.

Les quatre pages suivantes furent consacrées aux réactions du Ministère suite à cette nouvelle. Il n'en restait pas moins que l'article soulevait une ultime question. Comment le directeur de Poudlard, le grand Albus Dumbledore, avait-il pu laisser une telle chose arriver et surtout où était-il durant toute l'action ?

Albus se leva et quitta la Grande Salle avec rage, sous les regards choqués des étudiants. Le morveux allait le lui payer et cet idiot de Remus également !

 _ **Flashback#**_

Depuis la parution de l'article, Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus qu'une idée pour le moment : faire profil bas. Les articles suivants avaient semé le doute dans l'esprit de la population sorcière quant à l'intégrité du ministère. Déjà Fudge ne semblait plus avoir les faveurs des Lords régnants. Et comme pour s'acharner sur le pauvre et si triste directeur, il y eut le procès de Pettigrow où toute la population sorcière apprit que Sirius Black avait été détenu pas moins de douze longues années pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Pire, il n'avait jamais eu de procès et avait été jeté à Azkaban sans sommation. Il fut alors porté à la connaissance de tous qu'en tant que Président du Magenmagot, Albus Dumbledore, avait le pouvoir mais surtout le devoir de réclamer un procès.

Comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, l'affaire avec les gobelins et sa plainte contre le Lord, Lucius Malfoy, refirent surface et se retournèrent contre lui. La population sorcière découvrit un nouveau visage du vénérable directeur. Le lord avait été innocenté étant donné qu'il était parfaitement de son droit de mettre des protections sur un courrier contenant des excuses officielles. C'était d'ailleurs hautement approprié car comme tout le monde le savait « **Un Malfoy ne s'excuse pas !** ».

En tout cas, ce fut l'excuse officielle du Lord et trop content de mettre à mal un animal déjà blessé, la population sorcière accepta ce fait, soutenant par la même, la grandeur et l'humilité de la famille Malfoy. Il fallait bien avouer que Salem, Harry et Narcissa avaient merveilleusement bien manœuvré.

Quant à Lucius, il était malgré tout toujours aussi agressif dès qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter au grand damne de son épouse et de son fils.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis, et au terme du mois de mars, Albus Dumbledore avait été déchu de son titre de Président du Magenmagot, remplacé à l'unanimité par Lady Augusta Londubat. De plus, la confédération internationale de sorcellerie l'avait maintenant à l'œil.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Durmstrang, Karkaroff était occupé dans son bureau à savourer les nouvelles de l'Angleterre lorsqu'il fut soudain interrompu par l'arrivée de son Prince.

\- Ah Mon Prince ! salua chaleureusement le directeur.

\- Bonjour Igor ! Tu sembles de bonne humeur ! s'amusa Salem.

\- Il semble, en effet, que l'Angleterre soit un chaudron prêt à exploser… Et je pense que Dumbledore va très vite se faire ébouillanter !

\- C'est sûr ! Je t'en dois une !

\- Nullement mon Prince ! Ce fut un plaisir ! calma le directeur.

Toutefois, Salem inclina respectueusement la tête. Le directeur parut profondément surpris mais sourit tout de même.

\- Maintenant que Sirius Black est de retour, il va nous falloir faire revenir Oncle Lus sur le devant de la scène… réfléchit Salem en buvant un thé fumant. Après tout il est le Lord de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black !

\- En effet… Avez-vous une idée ?

\- Pas la moindre, j'en ai bien peur… Comment expliquer qu'il puisse être de retour aussi simplement et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai peut-être une idée pour ce problème mais avant tout il va me falloir lui trouver un remplaçant pour ses cours… avoua le directeur avec une lueur calculatrice dans le regard.

Salem sourit, ravi d'avoir enfin une piste.

\- Si on retrouvait Regulus Black enfermé dans un donjon, amaigri, profondément affaibli et souffrant de malnutrition alors on pourrait le faire revenir sur le devant de la scène. Et ce légalement ! De plus, tout le monde sait que Regulus Black s'est opposé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il a été considéré comme un traître, un espion, et qu'il a été torturé à mort ou presque…

\- Oui mais le problème reste toujours le même ! Pourquoi après tout ce temps ?

\- Tout simplement parce que les protections d'un donjon peuvent s'affaiblir après dix-huit longues années… Un simple concours de circonstance ! Peut-être même qu'il aurait pu être soigné par un quelconque sorcier étranger ignorant tout de lui ! sourit froidement le directeur.

\- Voilà qui serait parfait ! De plus, un petit rituel de magie noire, bien contrôlé, et parrain pourrait avoir une apparence cadavérique, simplement en apparence… Je pourrais même endormir légèrement sa magie pour donner l'impression qu'elle s'est extrêmement affaiblie ! calcula le jeune homme.

\- Voilà qui nous aiderait bien je l'avoue mais pour…

Le directeur de Durmstrang s'arrêta net en voyant son étudiant s'agiter pour farfouiller frénétiquement dans sa poche. Salem sortit son miroir, oubliant totalement la présence de son directeur, et sourit comme un bienheureux !

\- Ry, mon poussin ! scanda Salem, inconscient de l'expression choquée de l'adulte.

\- Coucou Sal ! Dis, tu es occupé ? Je viens de penser à un truc mais j'ai besoin de toi et de Viktor !

\- Occupé ? Pour toi ? Jamais mon ange ! Oh ! Bonjour Poppy ! Comment va la vie à Poudlard ?

Le directeur était totalement choqué par la transformation faciale de son prince. Le visage habituellement impassible de Salem se détendait légèrement en sa présence. Pourtant là son expression n'était que tendresse, douceur et amour.

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Je me porte à merveille ! fit une voix féminine d'un certain âge. Comment te portes-tu, toi ? Est-ce que tu te remets bien ? Tu n'as plus besoin de prendre de potions ?

\- Poppy ! geignit Salem. Je vais bien ! Même mieux que bien d'ailleurs !

La sorcière gloussa en s'éloignant faisant sourire le jeune étudiant. Pendant tout ce temps, le directeur n'avait cessé d'observer le visage si expressif du plus jeune. Il semblait heureux. Heureux, un mot qu'on n'associerait jamais avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et pourtant ! Le fils de ce même Seigneur semblait heureux et rayonnant.

De son côté, Salem jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son directeur qui l'observait attentivement mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Il reporta très vite son attention sur son frère.

\- Oh mon canari en sucre !

\- Un canari c'est jaune ! Je n'ai pas de plumes !

\- D'accord mon poussin ! C'est mieux ?

\- Toujours aussi jaune et à plumes… releva distraitement ledit « Ry »

\- Oui, oui ! Je sais mon chaton !

\- Ah, ça c'est déjà mieux ! ricana le plus jeune.

Le directeur se dit qu'il avait dû subir un sort particulièrement vicieux parce qu'il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir toute sa tête.

\- Igor ? Igor ! appela Salem.

\- Mon Prince ? sursauta enfin l'homme.

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'utiliser ta cheminée ? J'aimerais kidnapper mon petit frère !

\- Bien entendu !

Quelques secondes plus tard, la cheminée de Karkaroff s'animait et Salem réapparaissait avec un jeune adolescent d'une grande beauté à ses côtés. Igor dévisagea le nouvel arrivant avec incrédulité et émerveillement. Salem se racla la gorge attirant ainsi l'attention du plus âgé.

\- Igor, je te présente mon plus jeune frère et ton prince, Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! Harry voici Igor Karkaroff, directeur de l'école de Magie Durmstrang et grand maître de Magie Noire !

\- Mon Prince ! C'est un immense honneur que de vous rencontrer enfin ! salua révérencieusement l'adulte.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, Maître Karkaroff ! sourit doucement Harry en inclinant la tête.

Le directeur fut agréablement surpris de l'utilisation de son titre. Peu de personnes l'appelaient encore de la sorte à cause de son passage à Azkaban. De plus, la Magie Noire n'était pas acceptée en Angleterre. Visiblement, le plus jeune ne portait aucun jugement sur lui et cela lui plut immédiatement.

Le directeur les conduisit dans ses appartements afin que les deux plus jeunes soient tranquilles. Il allait s'en aller quand la voix chaleureuse de l'adolescent l'interrompit.

\- Maître Karkaroff…

\- Igor ! le reprit Salem avec amusement.

\- Sal, je doute que le directeur Karkaroff apprécie que je l'appelle avec tant de familiarité ! le réprimanda doucement Harry.

\- Cela ne me pose aucun problème, Mon Prince ! Ce serait même un véritable honneur !

\- Tu vois, Ry ! Et puis seuls les favoris de Père sont appelés par leur prénom ou un autre titre que leur nom.

Harry eut alors une adorable moue concentrée avant de parler de nouveau.

\- Très bien ! Va pour Maître Igor ! claironna le petit. Mais appelez-moi Harry s'il vous plaît !

\- Avec plaisir, Prince Harry !

Avisant la moue contrariée du plus jeune, il se reprit avec seulement « Harry » cette fois. Il obtint alors un sourire éclatant du plus jeune. Salem rayonnait de fierté face à son petit frère. Le petit serpent savait parfaitement attendrir et manipuler son public. Harry était aux yeux de Salem, le serpent parfait. Il était petit, doux, câlin, silencieux et pourtant si puissant et venimeux.

Soudain un tambourinement fit sursauter le directeur et il se lever avec hâte. Il quitta ses appartements et se rendit à son bureau. A l'entrée de son bureau se tenaient les trois comparses de Salem. Le directeur soupira en les faisant entrer. Si Harry avait fait un sourire éclatant à Igor, il illuminait à présent la pièce en voyant les nouveaux arrivants.

Sergei se jeta sur le petit brun et l'enlaça avec force avant de lui baiser les deux joues. Viktor, plus retenu, prit Harry dans ses bras avant de lui embrasser le front. Vladimir récupéra son petit frère, qu'il mit d'autorité sur ses genoux, avant de plonger sa tête dans son cou.

\- Comment avez-vous su qu'ils étaient ici ? s'enquit le directeur étonné de voir une telle effusion de tendresse venant de quatre des étudiants les plus froids de son établissement.

\- Système de détection vladimirien ! répondit Viktor.

\- Un vampire ressent toujours la proximité de sa famille ! répondit distraitement Sergei avant d'embrasser son petit-ami.

\- Je vois ! fut tout ce que le directeur répondit.

\- Alors pour le « truc » dont je voulais vous parler ! intervint le cadet attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le monde. J'ai beaucoup parlé avec Draco et Narcissa et apparemment il n'y aurait qu'en ma présence que Lucius Malfoy se comporterait en parfait imbécile…

Salem fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement.

\- Comment ça ? s'enquit-il.

\- Lucius Malfoy est connu pour être un sorcier impassible, à la froideur et surtout d'une vive intelligence. Qui plus est, cet homme est un Serpentard donc possède un très fort instinct de survie. Pourtant vous en conviendrez tous que son comportement était celui d'un abruti suicidaire sans cervelle… expliqua le plus jeune.

Voyant Salem acquiescer et sentant son autre frère hocher la tête, il poursuivit.

\- Oncle Severus m'a d'ailleurs confié que le blond qui te donne des envies de meurtre est son meilleur ami et qu'il ne l'a jamais vu agir d'une façon « aussi Gryffondor ». Nous en sommes venus à une conclusion mais ce n'est qu'une théorie. On se demandait si de la même manière que tu pouvais t'amuser avec la marque des ténèbres, est-ce qu'il était possible que Voldemort puisse le faire ? Quelque chose comme donner un ordre direct ou autre chose de plus subtile comme un imperium…

Igor avait tressailli à l'entente du nom tabou mais n'avait rien laissé paraitre. Salem était en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité mais ce n'était pas impossible. En fait, il lui sembla que ce fut l'une des fonctions premières de la Marque.

\- Ce n'est pas impossible… répondit l'aîné des frères. Toutefois si c'est le cas alors normalement Narcissa aurait également dû être dans le même état de haine face à toi…

\- Pas forcément ! réagit le directeur s'attirant tous les regards. Lady Malfoy ne faisait pas partie des favoris du Lord Noir. Et bien qu'il ait été proche de la famille Malfoy, seul Lucius était son bras droit. Cependant la Marque des Ténèbres est effectivement un moyen de communication avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- De plus, Narcissa est ta marraine ! rappela Vladimir. La Magie ne peut permettre que l'on puisse s'en prendre à son propre filleul.

\- Ceci dit, ça tient la route si l'on considère le comportement passé de Snape avec toi ! calcula Viktor.

\- Salem, tu penses pouvoir vérifier tout ça ? Ce serait tellement bête que tu tues un pauvre homme manipulé… intervint sarcastiquement le petit-ami de l'interpellé.

\- J'avoue n'avoir jamais cherché à analyser la Marque de cette façon. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça peut me prendre. Le meilleur moyen est encore de chercher directement à travers la Marque ! conclut l'aîné des frères RPG.

\- Je devrais peut-être retourner à Poudlard… commença le petit brun avant de se faire interrompre par le regard vert forêt de son aîné et le grognement d'un vampire possessif.

\- C'est le week-end ! Tu peux bien disparaître un jour ou deux ! marmonna Vladimir.

\- Oui mais depuis l'affaire de Pettigrow, on ne me lâche plus d'une semelle... Et puis… Et puis je ne veux pas déranger ! Je suis sûr que c'est contre le règlement de Durmstrang ! Il me semble que personne n'est supposé connaître l'endroit sans y être étudiant !

\- C'est exact, Mon Prince ! Toutefois, vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui ! Il ne me serait pas impossible de vous faire étudiant honoraire si c'est ce qui vous trouble ! calma Karkaroff avec une expression calculatrice.

\- C'est décidé ! Tu restes au moins pour la journée ! exulta Salem. Igor, je vais avoir besoin de te tripoter le bras ! roucoula-t-il.

\- Sal, à croire que je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi ! bouda le russe.

\- Mais non ! Tu es absolument fabuleux !

\- Merlin, évitez-moi les détails ! souffla Harry faussement choqué.

\- Mais bien sûr ! ricana Salem. On en reparle bientôt !

Igor tenta d'ignorer l'étrange comportement des jeunes gens et se dit qu'avoir un peu de vie n'était pas si mal finalement. Il releva sa manche et tendit son bras, dévoilant une marque blafarde et monstrueuse. Salem toucha délicatement le bras, se concentrant sur la Marque et plongea dans sa magie. Harry, qui observait la marque honnie, ne put retenir son commentaire.

\- Elle est vraiment moche ! Ya pas à dire !

\- Effectivement… souffla le directeur.

\- Elle représente la honte à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Harry en plongeant son regard si expressif dans celui plus dur de l'adulte.

\- Elle ne nous a apporté que malheurs et a jeté l'opprobre sur nos noms et familles… acquiesça le directeur. Elle est la preuve de notre servitude éternelle. Nous avons juré sur nos magies de le suivre de l'assister et avons offert nos baguettes à son service.

\- Une véritable secte en soit ! conclut Harry.

Harry regarda le directeur Karkaroff dans les yeux. Il acquiesça comme s'il semblait comprendre toute la douleur dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui. D'ailleurs, Igor fut choqué de voir le regard se voiler de tant de compréhension, de douleur, de tristesse mais également de détermination. Harry se mordilla la lèvre en se mettant debout. Il fit les cent pas. Il avait bien une idée mais il ne savait pas ce que ça pourrait donner. Salem était occupé et il était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter au moins une partie de la réponse, du moins il l'espérait. Il se décida finalement à faire quelque chose.

\- Vlad, on pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, non ? Je ne sais pas peut-être la changer ou même la rendre invisible… Ce que je veux dire c'est… je suis sûr que certains ont bien dû essayer de la faire disparaître ou autre…

\- En effet mais aucun sort ne fonctionne dessus. Si on tente de la dissimuler la marque s'illumine. C'est un peu comme si elle interdisait d'être cacher… cracha Igor Karkaroff.

Harry s'était figé devant la rage évidente du sorcier adulte. Viktor jeta un regard assassin au directeur lui intimant de se calmer immédiatement, de même que Vladimir. Le directeur s'excusa sur le champ et le petit brun aux yeux émeraude regarda suspicieusement les autres garçons qui fuyaient son regard.

\- Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourrait faire quelque chose, reprit Igor désolé.

\- Ou ses héritiers… supposa le moldave.

\- Viktor, tu penses que tu pourrais trouver des ouvrages sur les tatouages magiques ? réfléchit Harry.

\- Evidemment ! assura le bulgare.

\- Je chercherai de mon côté à Poudlard !

Viktor hocha la tête et partit vers la porte. Harry le remercia chaleureusement et le bulgare se retourna juste avant de sortir pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Vladimir arqua un sourcil et se leva, précisant qu'à deux les recherches iraient plus vite. Sergei captura son ami à ses côtés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bien trouver quelque chose et puis tu sais comment est Viktor ! C'est un véritable rat de bibliothèque ! s'amusa le russe.

\- J'espère bien… souffla Harry. Je dois t'avouer que je déteste l'idée de savoir que des gens sont marqués comme du bétail. Je trouve ça inhumain…

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a cessé d'être humain cela fait bien longtemps ! Avant il n'était que charisme et avait véritablement à cœur les intérêts de la communauté magique. Mais c'était avant… se résigna Igor.

\- Bientôt la lumière reviendra ! affirma Harry.

A cette phrase sibylline, l'adulte fronça des sourcils. Sergei couvait du regard son amour tout en caressant distraitement les cheveux d'Harry.

\- Tu n'es pas venu avec les autres ? demanda finalement Sergei.

Karkaroff fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Qui étaient ces « autres » ? Décidément ces frères étaient des surprises vivantes. Il soupira doucement.

\- Pas aujourd'hui ! répondit mystérieusement le petit brun. D'ailleurs, j'ai failli oublier.

Harry lui tendit une pochette en tissu. Il lui expliqua que Poppy avait ensorcelé le sac pour pouvoir contenir l'équivalent d'un chaudron. Sergei se jeta sur Harry en l'étreignant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, Sirius se tenait debout dans les appartements de Remus. Son visage n'exprimait que contrariété et colère. Remus lui faisait face avec un air compatissant mais déterminé. L'ambiance était particulièrement lourde. L'innocenté serra le poing tentant d'endiguer le flot de colère qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Un bruit de porte les sortit de leur joute oculaire.

\- Remus, saurais-tu où est passé ce sale gamin ? demanda Severus en entrant, parfaitement à l'aise.

Le potionniste s'immobilisa en voyant Black. L'animagus, lui, observait Severus entre incrédulité et dégoût.

\- Alors c'est ça ?! cria-t-il. Tu te tapes le bâtard graisseux ! Je ne savais pas que tu préférais les gens aux cheveux gras et encore moins les mecs ! J'aurais dû comprendre quand tu as réagi aussi violemment le soir de la capture de Peter ! débita Black de façon moqueuse.

Severus se retenait de jeter une malédiction à cet imbécile sans nom. Sirius avait toujours été celui qui l'insultait avec James Potter. Il avait réussi à établir une forte amitié et un puissant sentiment de fraternité avec le loup-garou. Il n'allait pas laisser le sorcier infect le rabaisser plus que ça. Il avait décidé de se battre pour garder ceux auxquels il tenait. Il n'était plus le pauvre étudiant esseulé.

\- Eh bien alors Servilus, ça fait quoi de se faire baiser par un loup ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas ce genre de comportements immondes et malsains devant mon filleul !

\- Tu as toujours été stupide, Black ! Mais là tu deviens grossier ! Et au cas où le vide intersidéral qui te sert de cerveau ne l'aurait pas compris, Harry n'est plus ton filleul !

Les derniers mots avaient été découpés avec un mélange narquois de joie et de supériorité. Sirius le regarda avec haine.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien en savoir ! Ça te fait rire, hein ! Tu es tellement aigri d'avoir raté ta vie et d'être seul que tu ne peux t'empêcher de jubiler du malheur des autres, hein ?

\- Ça suffit, Sirius ! Tu vas trop loin ! gronda Remus.

\- Quoi parce que tu prends la défense de ce serpent ? J'avais raison, hein ! Severus est un si bon coup que ça ? Si c'est juste une question de baise, je peux t'emmener voir des filles vraiment sympathiques. Ça te déridera et te fera revenir sur le droit chemin !

\- Ça suffit maintenant Sirius ! Grandis un peu ! Tu n'es plus un étudiant idiot ! Cesse donc te toujours l'insulter comme ça ! Et il n'y a rien de ce genre entre Severus et moi !

\- Tu appelles le bâtard graisseux, par son prénom ? Merlin, je n'y crois pas ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais !

\- Ta stupidité n'a-t-elle aucune limite, Black ?

\- Ben c'est quoi le truc ? Non content d'avoir été rejeté par Lily, il a jeté son dévolu sur le pauvre petit loup esseulé ! Et toi, tu étais tellement désespéré de ne pas pouvoir avoir de compagne que tu t'es jeté sur lui ? fit moqueusement l'ancien évadé.

Alors que Remus allait répondre, la porte s'ouvrit sur une frimousse bien connue avec ses lutins.

\- Parrain, tu es là ? demanda Harry.

Sirius s'étrangla presque de joie. « Parrain ! » Merlin, mini James l'avait appelé « Parrain » !

\- Je suis là ! couina Sirius joyeusement.

Quand Harry le vit, il fit un pas en arrière.

\- Monsieur Black… Je suis navré mais je cherchais Remus, fit-il poliment.

La phrase fit l'effet d'une claque à Sirius qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et fronça les sourcils dans une expression de pure rage.

\- Tu n'as pas dit à mon petit faon que j'étais son parrain ? s'outra l'animagus à l'intention de Remus. Harry, c'est moi ton parrain ! cria-a-t-il en tentant de se rapprocher d'Harry. Remus n'est tout au plus qu'un second choix. Il est plus mon adjoint qu'autre chose ! fit fièrement l'innocenté, un brin moqueur.

Ça ne faisait pas une minute qu'il était en présence de Sirius Black, qu'il l'énervait déjà. Harry souffla légèrement, autant de dépit que dans les but de se calmer.

\- Je suis navré de vous contredire Monsieur…

\- Sirius ! Appelle-moi Sirius, mon petit faon ! l'interrompit-il. Ou tu peux aussi m'appeler Parrain, Tonton Siri, Siri le fantastique ou encore Siriu…

\- Je préfère m'en tenir à « Monsieur » ! trancha Harry d'une voix neutre. Comme je le disais, je suis navré de vous contredire mais Remus n'est en rien… un adjoint ou que sais-je ! Il est mon seul parrain comme je l'ai souhaité et comme la Magie l'a décidé !

Sirius était choqué de la froideur que dégageait le jeune garçon devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le soir et donc n'avait pas pu le détailler correctement. Cependant maintenant qu'il le voyait, il se rendait compte que le garçon était absolument magnifique. Il ne voyait pas vraiment James en lui, mais plutôt Lily. Il n'avait pas de lunettes ce qui était bizarre pour un Potter. Tous les Potter avaient une mauvaise vue et ses cheveux ne semblaient plus aussi en bataille que quand il était petit. Ils étaient longs et ondulaient légèrement, un peu comme ceux de Lily mais semblaient avoir plus de volume. Quoique, Lily n'avait pas les cheveux qui ondulaient, se dit-il. Ils repiquaient légèrement au niveau des pointes. Cependant le regard était bien le sien. Ces yeux émeraude qui semblaient voir au plus profond de votre âme comme s'ils pouvaient voir au travers de tous les masques. Et puis soudain, les mots s'imprégnèrent dans son esprit.

\- Comme tu l'as souhaité et comme la Magie… l'a décidé ?

\- En effet, Monsieur !

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

Harry ignora la question de l'homme et allait poursuivre mais s'arrêta en voyant l'expression blessé de Remus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus qui préféra détourner le regard.

\- Parrain, Oncle Sev, est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda le petit brun en s'approchant de Remus.

Le loup-garou lui fit un pauvre sourire et acquiesça. Harry sentit une bouffée de rage pure monter en lui. Visiblement cet homme avait blessé deux membres de sa famille. Il ouvrit la bouche et sa voix, devenue venimeuse, claqua dans l'air.

\- Lunard que s'est-il passé ici ?

Severus sursauta en voyant le regard courroucé de son neveu. Si son intuition était juste, Black allait magnifiquement finir dans un mur. Les yeux dorés du loup apparurent devant tout le monde, les pupilles légèrement rétrécies.

Harry plongea son regard dans les yeux du lycanthrope et apprit tout ce qui s'était dit.

\- De quel droit vous permettez-vous de débarquer ainsi et d'insulter ma famille ! explosa Harry faisant sursauter Sirius.

\- Ta famille ? Quelle famille ? demanda Sirius perdu. Tes parents sont morts !

\- Je parle de mon oncle et de mon parrain ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de débarquer ici après douze ans d'absence et d'exiger quoique ce soit ! Un parrain qui préfère partir après un traître sans s'inquiéter de l'état de son filleul n'a aucunement le droit de prétendre être un parrain !

\- Mon petit faon… voulu calmer Sirius.

\- Je ne vous permets pas tant de familiarités avec moi, Monsieur ! renifla dédaigneusement Harry, si semblable à sa marraine, faisant sursauter Black. Severus était le frère de magie et d'âme de ma mère et vous salissez sa mémoire en proférant de telles inepties ! De plus, mon parrain et mon oncle ne sont pas ensembles et si jamais ça avait été le cas, cela ne vous regarderait en aucun cas. Il n'y aurait rien eut de MALSAIN ou d'IMMONDE là-dedans ! claqua Harry.

\- Harry ! l'appela Severus en sentant la magie de son neveu crépiter dangereusement.

\- N'insulter jamais plus ma famille, Black !

\- Quelle famille ? s'agaça Sirius. Ton supposé frère ? James n'a jamais eu d'autres enfants alors à moins que Lily ait…

Ce furent les mots de trop pour Harry. Sa magie sortit telle une furie et envoya valdinguer Sirius Black contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Harry ! appela Remus en prenant son louveteau contre lui.

Cependant la fureur d'Harry était telle qu'un vent magique soufflait avec puissance dans la pièce que l'animagus se retrouva épinglé au plafond. La magie pulsait et grondait dans les appartements de Remus. Severus sortit de sa torpeur et enserra son neveu de ses bras. La magie d'Harry retomba aussitôt, et avec elle, Sirius Black.

Ce dernier regardait Harry avec effarement. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux et son regard un peu fou s'alluma davantage sous les yeux choqués des deux autres adultes.

\- Il est si puissant ! Si puissant ! chuchota Sirius. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait dégommé le Mage Noir ! C'est du James tout craché ! claironna-t-il avec cette lueur de plus en plus folle dans ses yeux.

Remus se plaça devant Harry et Severus afin de les protéger d'un quelconque geste inconsidéré de l'ancien Gryffondor. Sirius se releva tout en tanguant et voulu se rapprocher d'Harry. Un grondement sourd de Lunard le fit stopper sa progression.

\- _Petrificus Totalis !_ gronda la voix de Poppy. Les fantômes m'ont informé de la présence de Sirius Black. Et vu l'explosion de magie venant d'Harry, ce sorcier a dépassé les bornes. Pour ce que j'ai eu le temps de voir, Azkaban a fait bien des dégâts avec cet homme.

Elle marmonna plusieurs sorts tout en agitant sa baguette au dessus de l'ancien évadé. A la fin, elle grondait en voyant les séquelles sur la magie et l'esprit du sorcier immobilisé.

\- Relâcher un sorcier dans un tel état, dans la nature ! Quelle inconscience ! Le Ministère va m'entendre ! Prends cette potion mon chéri, d'ici quelques minutes tu te sentiras bien mieux ! Et vous aussi les garçons ! Cul sec, et que ça saute !

Poppy s'en alla en faisant léviter le corps de Sirius Black derrière elle tout en marmonnant dans la barbe qu'elle n'avait pas. Le soir, toute l'école savait déjà que l'ancien fugitif n'avait plus toute sa tête.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le mois d'avril arriva très vite. Les examens approchant à grands pas, les étudiants étaient de nouveaux concentrés sur leurs études. Neville ne lâchait plus son meilleur ami et deux étudiants de Poufsouffle s'étaient ajoutés au groupe, plus si petit que cela. Il s'agissait de Susan Bones et de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Luna était toujours la même, aussi vivante et particulière que d'habitude. Fred et George, eux, s'étaient énormément calmés, surtout à cause de la bêtise de Ron qui n'avait cessé de dire que c'était le rat qui lui avait certainement jeté un sort afin qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser sa magie. Il avait pourtant réussi à trouver un moyen de rester étudier au sein de l'école. Dumbledore était sans le moindre doute l'instigateur de ce miracle.

Les vacances de Printemps et de Pâques arrivèrent enfin, permettant à l'école toute entière de souffler. Depuis un peu plus d'un mois, Salem passait tout son temps libre à analyser la moindre trace d'ordre émanant de Voldemort par le biais de la Marque. Il en avait trouvé plusieurs mais le travail était si minutieux et prenant que Maître Zantus s'était joint à la tâche titanesque. Pétunia devait emmener Dudley à un tournoi inter-scolaire de boxe. Elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas récupérer son neveu. Elle s'était donc organisée avec Vladimir afin qu'il puisse récupérer son jeune frère.

Harry sortit du train et respira une grande goulée d'air. Le voyage lui avait semblé interminable. Cette fois, il avait voyagé très léger. Sa malle était restée à Poudlard dans les appartements de son oncle. Il ne portait qu'un sac dans lequel dormait Shanasssya et les lutins. Hedwige était restée à Poudlard avec Hagrid. Elle rejoindrait son maître une fois qu'il serait installé pour les vacances.

Harry se trouvait donc en compagnie de son cousin Draco et de sa marraine Narcissa, attendant l'arrivée de son vampire de grand frère. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes d'attente. Le prince de Moldavie fit son entrée dans la gare. Tous les regards se tournèrent sur son passage. Tous les étudiants de Poudlard se figèrent en voyant le vampire. Il se dégageait de lui une grâce et une aura de force incroyable. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur des trois sorciers et baisa les deux joues d'une Narcissa amusée, il donna une franche accolade à Draco. Cependant il s'arrêta devant Harry et le prit dans ses bras en embrassant délicatement son front.

Tous les regards étaient scotchés sur la scène. Vladimir était vêtu d'une longue robe sorcière argentée aux reflets nacrés. Il portait par-dessus un magnifique manteau ouvert fait de laine avec leurs armoiries. Bien que le temps de ce début d'avril fût assez doux, il restait particulièrement froid surtout vers le grand nord. Vladimir habilla son petit frère de son manteau et salua les deux Malfoy avant de transplaner avec le petit brun.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les garçons arrivèrent directement à l'entrée de Durmstrang. Les étudiants n'étaient pas en vacances et Harry fut assez stupéfait d'observer les grandes plaines enneigées qui entouraient une partie de l'école. Ils remontèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'école. Elle ressemblait à une immense bâtisse scandinave surplombant ainsi la mer déchaînée. Harry regarda les différents paysages qui entouraient le bâtiment, lacs, forêt, montagnes et de grandes plaines un peu plus bas. Le plus jeune se fit la remarque que Durmstrang n'était pas aussi grande que Poudlard mais que c'était plus intimidant, moins chaleureux.

Vladimir lui conta un peu l'histoire de l'école en marchant. Au moment où Harry pénétra dans le bâtiment, son manteau prit la couleur de l'uniforme de Durmstrang, rouge sang et la fourrure le bordant devint argentée.

\- Normalement la fourrure est brune mais tu es un invité du directeur d'où la couleur argentée ! expliqua Vladimir. Sinon comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ici ce sont des Sang-Pur donc ils vont certainement attendre un cadeau coûteux, tu es sûr que ça ira ?

\- Vlad arrête de t'inquiéter ! Ça va bien se passer !

\- Sinon je peux aussi tous les massacrer… remarqua distraitement le vampire.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire. Vladimir guida son frère jusqu'au réfectoire qui servait également de salle de conférence. Quand ils arrivèrent, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Tout le monde connaissait le statut du prince de Moldavie. De ce fait, tous s'interrogeaient sur la personne qui se tenait à ses côtés. Un idiot sans nom interrogea bruyamment son voisin, sans la moindre distinction ni discrétion..

\- C'est qui la crevette à côté du Prince Moldova ?

Avant même que son voisin ne puisse continuer sa phrase, un sifflement sonore retentit dans le réfectoire. Harry calma Shanasssya d'un sifflement envoûtant. Le directeur se leva tout en jetant un regard noir à Poliakoff.

\- Harry ! salua-t-il chaleureusement avant de l'étreindre.

\- Maître Igor ! sourit Harry. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre honorable école !

\- C'est un plaisir ! répondit l'adulte.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, je vous présente le Seigneur Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, l'un des chefs des Maisons Riddle, Potter et Gaunt ! Il est mon invité personnel ! J'attends de vous que vous fassiez honneur à cette école !

Tous les étudiants se levèrent et s'inclinèrent légèrement. Tous saufs Salem qui jubilaient intérieurement de voir tous ces idiots se prosterner devant son frère adoré.

\- Merci bien, Maître Igor ! Il a été porté à ma connaissance que vos étudiants étaient prompts à se blesser au cours de leurs entraînements aussi divers que variés.

Le directeur Karkaroff acquiesça une mine mi-amusée, mi-contrariée par la bêtise de ses étudiants.

\- Il m'a donc semblé plus judicieux de vous apporter de quoi aider vos médicomages ! De ce fait, j'ai pris la liberté de vous apporter quelques ingrédients considérés comme des plus rares et difficiles à trouver…

Le directeur arqua un sourcil devant Harry qui souriait de façon avenante. Vladimir apporta le sac d'Harry et d'un accio et d'un sort de lévitation, le petit brun fit sortir une immense peau de serpent.

\- De la mue de basilic, fraîchement récupérée et placée sous stase ! précisa Harry.

La réaction du directeur et des professeurs fut la même. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés devant la fortune que représentait une mue complète de basilic. Cependant ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est qu'Harry ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il ouvrit son sac et ses lutins de cournailles sortirent en poussant de légers ricanements. Vladimir fit apparaître un chaudron en argent et le posa sur la table la plus proche. Les lutins jetèrent un coup d'œil à Harry et ce dernier acquiesça.

\- Ceci dit, il ne s'agit pas de mon unique présent… Je vous offre un plein chaudron de poudre d'écailles de mes précieux lutins de cournailles.

Aussitôt les lutins se mirent à ricaner en libérant leur poudre au dessus du chaudron. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le chaudron fut rempli sous les yeux ahuris de l'école. Harry se dit que la plante qui lui avait donné Neville était une pure merveille.

\- Je suis honoré de tant de si précieux présents ! s'exclama le directeur.

Harry sourit et une slave d'applaudissements retentit dans tout le réfectoire. Vladimir guida ensuite Harry jusqu'à la table où était installé Salem. Tout le monde observait leur petit frère mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour ses amis et ses frères. Histoire de lâcher une bombe dans l'esprit de ses collègues, Salem embrassa son frère avec tendresse.

\- Comment va mon petit frère adoré ?

\- Comme un charme et toi grand frère ? Sergei ne t'a pas trop épuisé ? ricana le plus jeune.

\- Harry ! Je suis choqué ! s'offusqua le susnommé. Ton frère est inépuisable, c'est bien connu ! se moqua l'assassin russe.

\- Merlin, vous ne changerez jamais !

\- De vrais lapins ces deux là ! souffla Viktor faussement dépité.

Etudiants et professeurs observaient avec effarement la petite table ovale où se trouvait l'invité personnel de Karkaroff. En plus d'être un seigneur du monde sorcier, il s'agissait du frère de Salem Riddle-Gaunt. Cependant une question tournait dans leurs esprits. Pourquoi portait-il Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ? Une fois de plus la réponse vint de façon parfaitement déplacée de la part du jeune Poliakoff.

\- Hey mais c'est Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il avant de se rendre compte que sa réflexion avait été faite à voix haute.

Harry se tourna dans sa direction. Les yeux émeraude jetèrent un regard si noir et d'une froideur digne de Severus, Salem et Narcissa que l'étudiant se ratatina sur place. Après quoi le petit brun renifla dédaigneusement comme lui avait appris son aîné. Harry venait de briller sans avoir eu à parler pour la plus grande fierté de ses frères.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les deux semaines que passa Harry à Durmstrang furent très riches. Harry fit officiellement la connaissance de Regulus Black. Il apprécia immédiatement l'homme plein d'humour et de calme. Il découvrit que Salem avait le caractère de son parrain. Calme, réservé à certains moments, passionné, plein de vie et d'humour. Du côté de Regulus, l'effet avait été immédiat. Il adorait le petit bout. Le jeune sorcier était extrêmement poli, doux et était doué d'une vive intelligence. De plus, il avait un sale caractère quand on touchait à sa famille, jurait de façon distinguée et innovante. Un merveilleux Black en soi !

Avec son invité, Igor Karkaroff s'était révélé posséder un humour cynique proche de celui de Severus. Autant dire qu'Harry affectionnait particulièrement l'ancien Mangemort. Le petit brun avait pu continuer ses recherches concernant les tatouages magiques aidé du directeur, de Viktor et du Maître gobelin, l'oncle Durkil. Cette appellation rendrait folle la population sorcière. Du coup, Harry l'utilisait à tout va pour le plus grand bonheur de la famille.

La solution à tous leurs problèmes avait été trouvée par Durkil. Il fallait que Salem détruise l'ancienne toile de magie de Voldemort en recréant une neuve. Les sorciers ayant juré allégeance à Voldemort, la Marque était donc indestructible sauf si Salem créait un nouveau tatouage étant donné que les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui avait également juré fidélité.

La veille de la rentrée pour Harry, Narcissa avait enfin terminé le dessin du nouveau tatouage, un serpent couronné enserrant un lys. La couronne représentait Vladimir mais également la mère de Salem, Altesa ; le lys, Lily, et le serpent, leur père mais également le lien qui les unissait tous les trois.

Le lendemain, Salem débuta le rituel du nouveau tatouage qui avait alors dévoré l'ancien pour se déplacer à sa guise. Lorsque le rituel fut terminé, un nouveau tatouage ornait les anciens partisans de Voldemort. La Marque des Ténèbres était maintenant de l'histoire ancienne pour beaucoup. Salem décida de s'amuser avec son nouveau tatouage qu'il portait fièrement.

\- Salutations mes chers fidèles ! Comme vous l'avez tous remarqué votre Marque a disparu ! Votre second, ou peut-être troisième, prince Harry, anciennement connu comme sous le nom de Potter, a trouvé qu'elle était immonde et vraiment disgracieuse. De plus, cette Marque qui vous marquait tel du bétail ne vous permettait pas de le dissimuler. De ce fait, nous avons décidé de rectifier la bêtise de mon cher père ! Ce tatouage que vous portez dorénavant est le symbole de la Seigneurie Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! Elle représente la grandeur de la Magie et je compte sur vous pour en être fier ! Remercier Harry ou je vous le ferais payer mortellement !

\- Salem la dernière partie n'était absolument pas nécessaire ! grommela Harry.

\- Non au contraire ! Il est temps que ta place soit connue de nos partisans au grand jour mon petit serpent ! D'ailleurs, je vais t'apprendre à utiliser cette petite merveille ! susurra le premier prince.

En effet, Harry avait tenu à porter le tatouage de sa famille, tout comme Vladimir qui se l'était vu imposé par ses frères. Les trois frères portaient leur tatouage, le plus souvent sur leur poignet gauche. Cependant le tatouage se baladait et disparaissait à volonté. Pour l'utiliser, il fallait que les fidèles le souhaitent tout simplement. De nombreux remerciements fusèrent de la part des partisans du Lord Noir.

Malheureusement, ce que personne ne savait c'est qu'au moment où tous pensaient que les choses s'arrangeaient un nouveau problème se présenterait.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain soir du retour à Poudlard, les hiboux fusaient de toutes parts avec la Gazette. Le fameux problème faisait la Une de l'édition spéciale : Evasion massive à Azkaban !

L'article expliquait que de nombreux partisans de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-prononcer-le-nom s'étaient évadés avec en tête Peter Pettigrow. Tous avaient disparu dans la nature. En apprenant la nouvelle, Salem remercia Sergei de lui avoir rappelé de ne changer les tatouages que de ceux qui lui avaient prêté serment. Harry grommela que la paix ne faisait visiblement pas partie de ce monde.

Les Aurores et le Ministère étaient sur le qui-vive. Les actes les plus atroces esquissaient le portrait des évadés. Une tension certaine s'empara de la communauté magique mais ne semblait pourtant pas atteindre les murs de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Albus Dumbledore vit là une occasion de remettre la main sur Harry. La veille du départ, il convoqua Harry et Remus.

\- Entrez mes garçons ! Un bonbon au citron ? Une tasse thé ?

Les deux sorciers refusèrent poliment et le vieux sorcier les regarda, avec de nouveau, son infect pétillement dans ses yeux bleus.

\- J'ai de bien sombres nouvelles à vous annoncer…

Il laissa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Le Ministère a découvert que nous engagions un loup-garou à l'école et a exigé que nous vous remerciions de vos services incessamment sous peu… J'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez faire parti de l'équipe enseignante l'année prochaine… Je suis profondément navré, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous garder le plus longtemps possible…

\- Je comprends Albus, je vous remercie sincèrement de m'avoir permis de travailler ici cette année ! répondit tristement Remus.

\- Voyons mon garçon ! C'est tout à fait normal ! Harry, commença le vieil homme en se tournant vers l'interpellé, comme tu le sais les Mangemorts sont en liberté. Dehors n'est plus sûr... De plus, avec ton parrain définitivement interné à Sainte-Mangouste… il va falloir que tu retournes chez ta tante. Je sais que tu ne t'y sens pas bien mais il est impératif que tu y restes jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est pour ta propre sécurité ! Tu comprends ?

\- Parfaitement Professeur !

\- Bien ! La famille Weasley se chargera de te raccompagner chez toi après l'arrivée du Poudlard Express.

\- Très bien, professeur. Merci !

\- Mais je t'en prie mon garçon !

Remus et Harry quittèrent le bureau directorial et prirent la direction de leur repère, l'infirmerie. Arrivés dans l'antre de la dragonne, Remus se laissa choir tristement dans le premier fauteuil. Harry vint immédiatement enlacer son parrain. Dumbledore allait le lui payer et très chèrement. Severus arriva d'une humeur massacrante. Il revenait du bureau de Dumby l'idiot. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle et sentit une rage sans nom enflée dans ses veines pour son ami. Poppy se sentit défaillir en entendant la nouvelle et pour une fois, elle fut la seule à avoir besoin d'un philtre de paix.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, le groupe d'Harry, au grand complet, descendit du train de bonne humeur. Justin et Susan, les deux Poufsouffle, quittèrent immédiatement le groupe en les saluant chaleureusement. Les autres, eux, cherchaient un moyen de repousser l'échéance autant que possible. A peine eurent-ils avancés que la bonne humeur des jumeaux s'effondra en voyant leur mère. Elle semblait radieuse et ça n'annonçait absolument rien de bon. Ginny tenta de se rapprocher d'Harry en le voyant mais elle fut bousculée par Luna, le regard noir.

\- N'essaie même pas de le toucher vil nargol ! cracha-t-elle d'un ton venimeux.

Neville attrapa Harry par le bras et l'enserra longuement, lui rappelant que sa maison lui était ouverte à tout moment. Luna fit de même et jeta un regard d'excuse aux jumeaux qui semblaient de plus en plus déprimés. Draco regarda les Weasley comme s'il avait une crotte sous le nez. La mère Weasley ne put supporter ses manières et se gonfla en le voyant faire et son teint devint alors aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Narcissa choisit ce moment pour arriver, accompagnée de Lady Londubat.

La première embrassa son fils et son filleul discutant longuement avec tout le petit groupe. Augusta fit de même avec Neville et Harry mais également les trois autres. Alors qu'elle interrogeait les jumeaux sur leurs nouvelles trouvailles, Narcissa s'écarta en lançant un _Tempus_ avant de sourire effrontément aux Weasley. Le son typique du transplanage se fit entendre derrière le petit groupe.

\- Pile à l'heure ! rit doucement la Pâle Lady.

Harry se retourna pour voir le nouvel arrivant et tomba dans le regard de son assassin préféré. Harry lui sauta directement dans les bras. Vladimir était à côté de Sergei avec une mine renfrognée. Ils saluèrent tout le monde et Sergei fit la connaissance des Londubat, des Malfoy, des jumeaux et de la petite Luna. Harry remarqua que son vampire tournait étrangement autour des jumeaux qui expliquaient joyeusement à ce dernier le concept de leurs dernières créations. Sergei taquinait gentiment Neville au sujet du poison d'une plante qu'affectionnait énormément le plus jeune lorsqu'il se figea. En fait, en relevant la tête il avait croisé le regard écarquillé et apeuré d'un jeune rouquin qui tentait de se cacher derrière son père. Tout le monde suivit son regard, même les Weasley.

\- Tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voilà ! Le sale petit bâtard qui a tenté de tuer Harry près de la cabane hurlante !

 ** **o0o.o0o.o0o****

 ** **Voilà !** **

****C'est fini** **pour aujourd'hui !****

 ** **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !****

 ** **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !****


	18. Chapter 18

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Ma connexion est de retour donc je vous poste le chapitre 18 immédiatement.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos messages et votre soutien !**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Bernaba,** _**sexylelene, Noah, Aya31 et Lyraparledor.**_

 **Disclaimer : Comme d'hab quoi ! L'histoire est à moi ! C'est déjà ça !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue à la Maison**

Tout le monde s'était figé, d'horreur pour certains, de dégoût pour d'autres et même de haine. Vladimir s'avança immédiatement, étudiant minutieusement cette famille qui lui parut infecte sur le coup. Molly Weasley fut la première à se remettre du choc.

\- Comment osez-vous ?! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Silence vermine ! Je n'ai que faire de vous ! Qui est le chef de cette famille ? J'exige de le voir immédiatement !

\- Vlad… l'appela Harry afin de le calmer.

\- Oh que non mon ange ! Pas cette fois !

\- C'est moi ! Je suis Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley ! Et vous êtes ? demanda Arthur particulièrement gêné.

\- Vladimir Moldova, prince héritier de la Principauté de Moldavie et parent des Seigneurs Riddle-Potter-Gaunt !

Sachant qu'Harry n'était pas prêt à détruire la famille de roux en public, Narcissa et Augusta jetèrent un sort d'intimité autour d'eux. Vladimir le sentit mais ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire. Plusieurs exclamations retentirent mais la pire fut celle de la rouquine.

\- Un prince ! minauda-t-elle.

\- Votre engeance a eu le malheur de porter atteinte à mon frère alors que vous avez une dette de vie envers lui ! cracha Vladimir en les regardant avec dégoût.

\- C'est totalement faux ! s'écria Ronald. Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Ron, ce que dit cet homme est extrêmement grave ! As-tu attenté, oui ou non, à la vie d'Harry ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien fait ! Il ment forcément ! La preuve il est avec des Serpentard !

\- Et maintenant vous m'insulter ! ragea le vampire.

\- Si mon fils vous dit qu'il n'a rien fait c'est qu'il n'a rien fait ! tonna la matriarche et se dressant de toute sa stature.

\- De toute façon, je l'ai reconnu ! susurra le vampire d'un ton acide.

\- Impossible vous n'étiez même pas là ! pérora le rouquin.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à mi-mots le rouquin se ratatina sous les regards choqués de son père et de ses frères

\- Voyez-vous cela ! Je croyais qu'il n'avait rien fait…

\- Je… commença le rouquin.

\- Ronald Weasley ! Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? siffla son père.

\- Je n'ai rien fait !

\- Oui c'est vrai, tu n'as rien fait ! C'est pour ça qu'Harry a bien failli perdre son bras, ouvert jusqu'à l'os… poussa Luna, le regard totalement vitreux et la voix lointaine.

\- Merlin, Ronald ! s'écria Arthur Weasley horrifié.

Augusta qui n'était pas au courant de l'affaire jeta un regard pénétrant à son petit-fils et réalisa que ce dernier était aussi choqué que les autres voire davantage. Narcissa n'en menait pas large. Elle tenait sa baguette avec une telle poigne de fer que ses jointures étaient blanches sous la pression exercée.

\- Je ne peux tolérer un tel affront, ni pareil manquement aux lois sorcières ! Et l'on s'étonne qu'il perde sa magie après un tel crime… cracha Vladimir.

\- Je suis profondément navré qu'une telle action ait été perpétrée par l'un des…

\- Des excuses ne vous sauveront nullement Weasley ! gronda le vampire. Soyez reconnaissant que vous ne soyez pas tombé sur mon frère car il aurait pu exiger la mort de toute votre famille en compensation d'une telle ignominie ! Cependant nous sommes pressés mais soyez assuré que vous aurez de nos nouvelles rapidement !

\- Je comprends parfaitement, Seigneur Moldova, s'inclina le chef de famille.

Vladimir psalmodia quelque chose de façon inaudible et soudain un fil noir lia les mains des membres de la famille Weasley présents, ne laissant qu'un étrange point mauve-noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Arthur.

\- L'assurance que vous ne fuirez pas le pays !

\- Je peux vous certifier que ce n'était nullement mon intention ! assura le patriarche.

\- Vous m'excuserez de n'accorder aucun crédit à votre parole ! cracha Vladimir en se retournant.

Il s'adressa aux plus jeunes.

\- Les enfants, nous allons y aller ! Mon ange, as-tu fini de saluer tes amis ?

\- Oui Vlad ! prononça le petit brun en jetant un regard d'excuse aux jumeaux.

Vladimir attrapa la malle déjà rétrécie par les soins de Narcissa tandis que George s'excusait auprès d'Harry. Une fois qu'il fut relâché, Fred l'étreignit longuement afin de le rassurer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas. Sergei surveillait les Weasley du coin de l'œil en saluant les autres. Il vit la petite femme replète s'avancer vers Harry et il bougea en une fraction de seconde, lui bloquant ainsi le chemin.

\- Que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mortellement froide.

\- Nous devons ramener Harry chez ses moldus ! railla la femme. Ordre du Professeur Dumbledore !

\- Oui, et… ? se moqua-t-il. Je m'en cogne parfaitement de votre Dumbledore !

\- Vous n'avez absolument aucune autorité sur Harry ! claqua la voix de Vladimir. Ni vous, ni votre Dumbledore. Il n'est à peine que directeur rien de plus ! Les faits et gestes de ma famille ne concernent que nous !

\- Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ! cria Ginevra.

\- Ah le fanatisme des idiots ! s'apitoya Draco.

\- Draco ! s'outra sa mère. Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà dit de ne pas te moquer des gens qui te sont inférieurs !

\- Mes excuses Mère, cela m'avait passé vu la proximité et la familiarité que ces gens se permettent…

\- Bon arrête tes bêtises Draco ! Marraine, on revoit vite ! A bientôt tout le monde !

\- Harry ! appela Molly.

\- Madame Weasley ?

\- Tu viens avec nous immédiatement !

\- Je ne crois pas, non ! répondit joyeusement le petit brun. Il m'avait pourtant semblé que mon frère avait clair… Je ne vais pas avec vous ! prononça-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Bon eh bien, les jumeaux… Bon courage, hein ! En tout cas vous nous contactez en cas de souci. Vladimir ira vous chercher…

Harry avait terminé sa phrase en jetant un petit regard moqueur à son frère qui lui avait répondu d'un délicat lever de sourcil. Arthur Weasley s'inclina devant les trois sorciers qui disparurent sans bruit.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Une fois arrivés au Terrier, les jumeaux ne purent esquisser le moindre geste qu'ils se prirent tous deux une monstrueuse claque de la part de Molly Weasley. Cette dernière, furieuse de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Harry mais surtout du fait que l'on osait accuser son petit Ronny, pensa pouvoir se déchaîner sur les jumeaux. Elle n'avait jamais véritablement porté la main sur eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le coupe de Poufsouffle. Ils allaient le lui payer au centuple, foi de Molly Weasley ! Arthur tenta de retenir sa femme qui se débattait comme un hippogriffe affamé. Ce fut l'arrivée de Bill et Charlie, les deux aînés qui stoppa la mère Weasley, toujours retenue par son époux. Les jumeaux étaient choqués. Ils savaient bien que leur mère ne les affectionnait pas particulièrement mais là c'était trop pour eux.

Lassé de voir son épouse se débattre, Arthur lui jeta un puissant d'entrave et soupira lourdement. Il regarda tour à tour tous ses enfants, cherchant comment sa magnifique vie de famille avait pu tourner au désastre en l'espace d'une matinée. Il observa attentivement ses enfants avant de prendre la parole. Ginny était furieuse et se tenait droite derrière sa mère, Ron, lui, semblait légèrement apeuré mais tout aussi contrarié et se tenait à côté de sa sœur. Arthur regarda Fred, blotti dans les bras de son jumeau. Il lui semblait prêt à se briser, George le regardait avec un mélange de haine et de fureur. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ses enfants pourraient un jour lui porter un tel regard. Bill et Charlie nageaient entre incompréhension et inquiétude. Percy regardait les jumeaux avec un regard triste et dégoûté à la fois.

Le père de famille soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers les trois plus grands garçons scolarisés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix épuisée.

A la grande surprise de toute la famille, ce fut Percy qui résuma aux nouveaux arrivants leur rencontre de la gare. Perceval n'était pas connu de ses frères pour prendre leur défense et cela tout le monde le savait. Il vouait un immense respect aux règles et seulement aux règles, représentation suprême de l'autorité à ses yeux.

\- Fred est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda son père.

\- Moi c'est George ! répondit Fred.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'heure, comme disent les moldus ! Je connais chacun de mes enfants et je sais qui est qui ! répliqua le père d'un ton défait.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais toujours semblant de te tromper ? l'agressa George.

La phrase lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Pour le coup, le patriarche se sentit profondément stupide et honteux. Il avait blessé ses deux garçons et il s'en voulait.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Fred, George ! s'excusa-t-il sincèrement.

Il semblait avoir prit dix ans depuis le début de le début de cette conversation. Son épouse émit un petit rire de gorge et il défit la malédiction. Immédiatement la matrone se gonfla prête à hurler. Ceci dit c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Bill qui lui jeta un Silencio.

\- Ron, comment as-tu pu oser t'attaquer à Harry alors que nous lui devons tant ? tonna le père, sa colère refaisant soudainement surface.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! cria celui-ci le visage dangereusement empourpré.

\- Ne me mens pas ! tonna Arthur.

\- Mais…

\- SILENCE ! lui cracha son père. A cause de toi et de tes actions stupides nous nous retrouvons face à la furie d'une famille alors que nous leur sommes redevables !

\- Arthur Weasley comment oses-tu parler ainsi à mon fils ! réagit enfin Molly que Ginny avait réussi à libérer. Comment peux-tu croire qu'il ait pu faire ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que _le gentil petit Ronald_ tentait quelque chose contre Harry… siffla George.

\- Mais de te toute façon qui nous aurait écouté si on l'avait dit ! continua Fred.

\- Comment ça ?! blêmit le chef de famille.

\- C'est un sale Mage noir ! beugla le sixième fils.

Etrangement, ce fut encore Percy qui raconta les comportements des deux derniers. Dire que la famille était choquée et furieuse était bien faible. Enfin… toute la famille sauf trois énergumènes. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer à parler, Charlie les arrêta.

\- C'était quoi cette lueur sombre qui est apparue sur ma main tout à l'heure ?

\- Toi aussi tu l'as ? s'alarma Bill.

\- Oui et ça ne semble pas pouvoir être cachée par un sort…

\- Je ne peux pas non plus la retirer, et ce malgré mes compétences… répondit son frère aîné.

\- Pourquoi les jumeaux ne l'ont pas eux ? cingla Ginny.

Toute la famille reporta son attention sur George et Fred. Effectivement les garçons n'avaient rien sur leur main.

\- Peut-être parce que nous n'avons jamais…

\- … Rien fait qui puisse blesser…

\- …. Harry et que de toute façon…

\- … Lui, il est un véritable frère…

\- … Pour nous ! terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Cette nouvelle déclaration faisait comprendre à Arthur et ses fils à quel point ils avaient pu blesser les jumeaux. Même Percy se sentit bouleversé. Il avait toujours vu Fred et George comme des bons à rien, toujours prêts à enfreindre les règles et faire des blagues douteuses. Ils étaient peut-être bel et bien espiègles mais au final, ils ne faisaient peut-être que rechercher l'attention de leur famille. Chacun suivait à peu près sur le même raisonnement jusqu'à ce que Ginny n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait ? hurla-t-elle écarlate. Vous avez tenté de vous mettre entre Ron et Harry et aujourd'hui à cause de vous nous sommes écartés de sa vie ! En plus vous n'êtes que des substituts de son frère. Si vous croyiez que vous avez vraiment de l'importance pour lui, vous vous mettez la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à l'étui ! Je sais que vous êtes jaloux de l'attention qu'il me porte mais au final c'est moi seule qui l'aurais !

\- A cause de vous, Harry ne nous adresse plus la parole ! Tout ça c'est depuis que vous avez réussi à l'embobiner et à le mettre dans votre lit ! beugla le dernier rouquin dégoûté. Si vous croyiez que personne ne sait que vous vous taper le Survivant, vous vous trompez les gars ! continua-t-il d'un sourire victorieux. Vous vous tapez un sale mage noir comme putain !

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est immonde ! blêmit Molly. Je n'ai pas porté de pareilles déviances ! Vous êtes une honte !

\- ASSEZ ! feula Charlie. Etre gay n'est pas une déviance ! Sinon je suis le premier à avoir « dévié » ! Je réalise à quel point vous êtes juste jaloux de George et de Fred ! Ce qu'ils pourraient faire de leur lit ne regarde qu'eux et je ne pense pas qu'Harry serait ravi d'apprendre ce qui se dit sur lui.

\- Je ne peux qu'approuver ce que dit Charlie ! déclara Percy. En tant que préfet-en-chef, je sais parfaitement qu'Harry passe beaucoup de temps avec Fred et George mais qu'il n'y a rien de ce que vous prétendez ! Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre d'Harry d'utiliser les jumeaux comme « substituts » pour reprendre tes mots, Ginny. Par contre qu'il utilise le dortoir des cinquièmes années pour vous fuir n'est, en revanche, un secret pour personne à Gryffondor.

\- Si je comprends bien tout ceci n'est qu'une histoire de jalousie maladive ? demanda Bill incrédule.

\- Vous avez mené notre famille au bord de la ruine pour assouvir votre petite jalousie infantile ! récapitula le chef de famille éberlué.

\- TU es le seul à te comporter comme un enfant ! cracha Molly. Au moins eux ont de l'ambition et le courage d'assumer leurs envies de grandeur ! Nous n'avons rien, tout Sang-Pur que nous sommes ! Il est normal que je veuille ce qu'il y a de meilleurs pour mes enfants ! gronda Molly. Si tu n'es pas capable de te conduire en homme pour obtenir le nécessaire pour ta famille, tes enfants eux le peuvent !

Pour le coup, Arthur prit la dernière réplique de sa femme comme une immense claque et quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer alors qu'une voix lui soufflait que s'il agissait sur un coup de tête il le regretterait.

\- Bien, très bien… En tant que Chef de la Famille Weasley, Molly Prewett Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley et Ginevra Molly Weasley, je vous condamne à rester dans vos chambres, je vous interdis de prendre contact avec qui que ce soit et ce jusqu'à ce que les Seigneurs Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ne décident de vos sorts ! Je récupère également vos baguettes !

Les trois baguettes volèrent directement dans la main du patriarche.

\- Maintenant disparaissez! Tous les trois ! hurla-t-il.

Une fois qu'ils disparurent, il se tourna vers ses autres enfants et souffla, l'air malheureux.

\- Je suis désolé d'être un si mauvais père, mes garçons… Maintenant nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre la décision des Seigneurs Riddle-Potter-Gaunt… Puisse Merlin nous venir en aide !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Du côté de Privet Drive, Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé en maudissant Molly Weasley et ses deux derniers petits. Heureusement que les Granger étaient partis dès l'arrivée de leur fille. Il n'osait imaginer la brunette lui parler d'un ton de Miss-je-sais-tout et rester en vie face à Sergei et Vladimir.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule et le fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Mauvaise journée ? demanda Dudley.

\- Entre autre ! répondit évasivement le petit brun. Et toi ? Ton entraînement ?

\- Super bien passé ! Mon coach pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir pro quand j'aurais dix-huit ans !

\- Hey ! C'est cool ça ! Félicitations ! répondit Harry assez impressionné. Du coup ça va se passer comment si tu continues ?

Dudley eut l'air étonné devant la question de son cousin mais se reprit rapidement.

\- Je ferai de la boxe au niveau amateur jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans et là, je pourrais demander la licence professionnelle et rejoindre les meilleurs clubs de la capitale !

Harry siffla véritablement impressionné cette fois. Les deux garçons discutèrent encore un peu avant de finalement passer à table avec son oncle et sa tante. Effectivement, depuis qu'il était rentré, le russe et le moldave s'étaient éclipsés pour régler quelques détails.

Harry espérait qu'ils ne retourneraient pas s'en prendre aux Weasley tout de suite. Il avait toujours beaucoup apprécié Monsieur Weasley. Il avait surtout peur de perdre l'amitié de George et Fred. De plus, depuis l'annonce de l'évasion massive, une nouvelle crainte le tiraillait. Qu'adviendrait-il de son amitié avec Neville lorsque ce dernier apprendrait qu'il était lié à Bellatrix Lestrange, la marraine de son frère ? Certes, il ne la connaissait pas mais d'après Narcissa, sa sœur était exceptionnelle et il voulait vraiment la connaître. D'un autre côté, la sorcière était tout de même responsable de l'état végétatif du couple Londubat. Perdu dans toutes ses réflexions, il desservit la table et fit la vaisselle pendant que Dudley l'essuyait. Il ne réalisa ce fait que lorsqu'ils eurent terminés.

Pris d'un regain d'énergie, il monta dans sa chambre en toute vitesse et sortit son miroir à double sens. Salem répondit immédiatement. Il écouta longuement son frère lui confier toutes ses craintes et ses tourments au sujet de Neville. Salem lui répondit honnêtement que cette histoire pourrait jeter un froid mais qu'il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le jeune Neville passerait au dessus. Après tout Harry n'était en rien responsable de tout ceci.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Salem marchait calmement en direction d'un manoir de grès rose orné d'un immense parc. Il arriva face à une lourde porte et un petit elfe vint lui ouvrir. Il se présenta et demanda à rencontrer les maîtres des lieux. Il fut installé dans un petit salon coquet et lumineux. Moins d'une minute après, une femme d'un certain âge à l'allure sévère fit son apparition.

\- Bonjour Lady Londubat ! salua respectueusement le jeune homme.

\- Seigneur Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! lui répondit-elle. Je dois avouer que j'ai été étonnée de votre missive.

\- Je comprends que cela soit assez intrigant mais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un problème qui me tient à cœur.

\- De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- C'est au sujet d'Harry et cela concerne votre petit-fils Neville…

\- Je vous écoute !

Salem prit une profonde inspiration et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme.

\- Comme vous le savez Neville représente beaucoup pour Harry, il est un peu comme un frère pour lui. Et il se trouve que nous sommes apparentés à Bellatrix Lestrange…

Le regard de la femme se durcit à l'entente du nom de celle qui lui avait pris son fils et sa bru. Toutefois elle l'invita à continuer.

\- Il se trouve que Lady Lestrange est ma marraine ! lâcha de but en blanc Salem. De ce fait, Harry pense perdre l'amitié qui les lie dès que le jeune Neville apprendra la nouvelle… Je dois avouer que je suis aussi inquiet que lui à ce propos.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Rien de plus que les conseils et la sagesse d'une aînée qui connait les réactions de son petit-fils…

\- Je vais vous poser une question Seigneur Riddle-Potter-Gaunt !

\- Je suis tout ouï !

\- Est-ce l'un de vous deux qui a tenu la baguette de cette sorcière alors qu'elle torturait mon fils et son épouse ? Etiez-vous responsable de cette torture ? Etiez-vous les instigateurs de cette attaque ?

\- Nullement ! certifia Salem.

\- Alors mon petit-fils saura faire la part des choses et par pitié rassurez-moi ce petit ange ! Neville y tient trop pour ne serait-ce que penser à faire une chose qui le blesserait ! Pourquoi ne réglerions-nous pas ce problème au plus vite ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Neville a bien senti que quelque chose dérangeait son meilleur ami depuis cette histoire d'évasion. Il m'en a d'ailleurs fait part à de nombreuses reprises. Il semblerait même qu'Harry ait mis une certaine distance entre eux.

Salem soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Alors c'était ça ! Harry avait effectivement le même comportement que Severus. Par peur du rejet, il mettait de la distance entre ceux susceptibles de lui briser le cœur, consciemment ou non.

\- Lady Londubat…

\- Augusta ! le coupa-t-elle avant de se radoucir.

\- Très bien mais uniquement si vous m'appelez Salem !

Recevant un hochement de tête et un sourire, il continua.

\- Ce que je vais vous dire est l'un des secrets les mieux gardés de notre famille.

Le regard de la sorcière se fit plus perçant et alors que Salem allait parler, un jeune adolescent entra dans la pièce avant de se fondre en excuse tout en rougissant. Salem lui sourit doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait en chair, en os et en rougissement. Salem eut un sourire indulgent et accueillant. Il invita le jeune sorcier et lui raconta le but de sa visite.

Le visage du jeune homme était une fenêtre sur ses émotions. C'était amusant et rafraîchissant. De plus Salem avait décidé de ne porter aucun masque ce jour. Il leur parla alors de la véritable vie d'Harry Potter avant qu'il ne trouve. Cette partie, Neville n'en savait absolument rien si ce n'était ses soupçons. Salem ne tut rien, il leur déballa absolument tout. La machination de Dumbledore, la création de Voldemort, les horcruxes et l'attaque des Potter, les Dursley, la Chambre des Secrets, les attaques du directeur de Poudlard, leur rencontre, leur adoption, leurs héritages Gryffondor-Serpentard, Vladimir, Sergei et Viktor, la rencontre avec Narcissa Malfoy puis Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy et enfin Pettigrow jusqu'à la Marque des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il finit, il attendit avec inconfort la réaction de la lady mais surtout celle de Neville. Un silence pesant s'installa alors que la grand-mère et le petit-fils tentaient de digérer les informations. Lady Londubat fit venir une bouteille de scotch sous les yeux amusés de Salem. Après une bonne rasade, elle prit enfin la parole.

\- Aucun enfant au monde ne devrait jamais subir de telles horreurs ! Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Pour l'instant, terminer d'aménager notre nouvelle demeure en attendant de pouvoir exécuter le rituel qui restituera l'âme de notre père ! Après cela, nous pourrons offrir à Dumbledore le retour de flamme qu'il mérite.

\- Très bien ! C'est une bonne chose que vous agissiez étape par étape.

\- Harry a vécu tout ça et malgré ça il pense que je vais le rejeter… Avec tout ce qu'il a à gérer, il s'inquiète du devenir de notre amitié ?! réagit enfin Neville.

\- Techniquement, c'est parce qu'il a vécu tout ça qu'il pense de cette manière… Jusqu'à présent il ne connaissait rien du mot famille, de l'amour et l'amitié lui était totalement inconnue, expliqua Salem. Il me couperait la langue s'il savait ce que je vous ai dit, non pas par manque de confiance mais par honte… Même s'il sait qu'il n'est responsable de rien, il continue à penser qu'il ne mérite pas d'avoir des gens qui l'aiment. Mon trésor se sent responsable au-delà du possible. Il a connut trop de désillusions pour accepter qu'il ait droit au bonheur. Même la fois où j'ai voulu tuer Lucius Malfoy, il s'inquiétait de voir souffrir Narcissa et Draco. Bon il est vrai que nous avons découvert que cela venait de Voldemort mais bon… Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant qu'il découvre qu'il y a des gens qui l'aiment sans attente, il a peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et surtout de décevoir ceux qui l'aiment en n'étant pas à la hauteur. Il tient énormément à George, Fred, Draco, à Luna et toi. Après tout Harry et toi êtes limite des jumeaux ! ricana Salem.

\- Oui ben il devrait savoir que ce que je ressens pour lui ! Harry est vraiment comme mon jumeau. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas vous dire que je pardonnerais à Bellatrix Lestrange, qu'elle soit votre marraine ou pas, qu'elle ait été manipulée ou pas, mais je ne tournerai JAMAIS le dos à Ry ! déclara Neville avec assurance.

\- Merci ! Merci du fond du cœur mon bonhomme ! Ça signifie beaucoup pour moi de savoir qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour lui, même quand je ne suis pas là ! avoua Salem ému.

\- Bien ! Donc si je comprends bien la famille s'agrandit encore ! souffla la lady, toute trace de sévérité disparue. J'aimerais rencontrer l'ensemble de vos frères et amis ! Il est toujours bon de connaître ses alliés ! claironna la vieille femme amusée. Il faudrait organiser un repas ou bien un après-midi avant la fin des vacances.

\- Ce serait parfait ! Qui plus est j'avais en tête de fêter l'anniversaire de nos « jumeaux » cette année !

\- Une merveilleuse idée que voici ! Mais avant il va falloir que ces deux chenapans mettent les choses au clair !

\- Effectivement ! Je pense que ma tête va rouler très bientôt mais qu'importe, c'est pour la bonne cause ! lâcha Salem en se tenant le cou.

Tous trois éclatèrent de rire et bientôt le jeune seigneur dut s'en aller.

 **HP ~ PUF**

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis rentré ! chantonna Salem en dansant tout en retirant son manteau.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! remarqua Pétunia. Quelle bêtise as-tu encore fait ?

\- Qui ? Moi ? Aucune ! Je suis un ange c'est bien connu !

\- Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ! geignit faussement la femme.

\- Je t'assure que tu ne veux vraiment pas savoir… La liste est trèèèès longue ma chère tante !

Il reçut un regard noir et sa tante tourna les talons tout en maudissant les jeunes et leur insolence.

\- Harry… commença Salem. Il faudrait que je te parle d'un tout petit quelque chose de rien du tout… Enfin deux petites choses… Ou peut-être bien trois… Mais trois fois rien !

L'interpellé regarda son frère de façon suspicieuse, craignant le pire.

\- Je croyais que tu étais un ange…

\- J'ai peut-être oublié de préciser quel type d'ange j'étais ! rit l'aîné mal à l'aise.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute ! dit le petit brun toujours en rangeant leur chambre.

\- Tu vas me détester et me maudire…

\- Ça promet ! soupira le petit ange. C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Oui et non… C'est surtout que j'ai peut-être été un peu trop Gryffondor…

\- Où est le mal ?

Salem lui raconta sa visite chez Lady Londubat et leur conversation avec Neville. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus le visage d'Harry se refermait. Il termina et regarda son petit frère qui semblait totalement choqué.

\- Salem Alaric Ori Riddle-Potter-Gaunt !

\- Oh Merlin, il me sort tout mon pédigrée ! geignit l'aîné en enfouissant son visage dans un coussin.

\- Comment as-tu osé me faite une telle chose ?! Je te faisais confiance ! Merlin, je me suis confié à toi et c'est ce que tu me fais !? hurla Harry.

\- Harry, mon ange… Je suis dé…

\- Du coup, ça veut dire qu'il ne m'en veut vraiment pas ? demanda rapidement Harry d'une voix absolument ravie.

\- Hein ? demanda intelligemment Salem totalement perdu face au changement de comportement de son frère.

\- Juste avant que tu ne rentres, j'ai reçu une beuglante de Neville me traitant d'idiot et il m'a rassuré sur le fait que j'étais un idiot mais son idiot préféré et qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait m'en vouloir, pour ce qu'a fait Bellatrix ! expliqua joyeusement Harry.

\- Rapide ce gosse ! murmura un Salem abasourdi. Mais attends… tu m'as hurlé dessus alors que tu étais déjà au courant ?!

\- Oui et non ! Techniquement j'ai hurlé parce que tu m'as dit que j'allais te détester et te maudire ! rectifia le plus petit.

\- Donc tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? tenta Salem.

\- Tu es loin du compte là ! Faut pas pousser non plus !

\- Ah…

\- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! En fait, tu es absolument génial ! Je suis tellement soulagé qu'il ne m'en veuille pas ! Et puis, je connais mon Gryffondor de frère. Simplement, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais agi aussi vite. Je pensais que tu aurais juste préparé une sorte de confrontation.

\- Oui bon c'était mon intention à la base mais il a gâché ma surprise en arrivant ! bouda Salem en se lâchant sur le lit.

\- Je t'aime grand frère ! Merci !

Harry se fit capturer dans une étreinte d'ours et Salem refusa de le lâcher. Il lui parla du goûter à organiser chez la lady, de leur demeure qui était enfin prête mais également de Viktor. Ce dernier jouerait la finale de la coupe du monde à la mi-août et ils les avaient tous invité. En effet, le bulgare avait déjà réservé deux tentes sorcières et une loge entière rien que pour eux. Bien entendu, Neville, Luna, Draco, Fred et George étaient comptés dans le voyage.

\- Ça c'était la première chose ! La seconde c'est que dans quelques semaines c'est l'anniversaire de Sergei ! Il compte nous présenter officiellement à sa famille et surtout sa sœur !

\- C'est génial !

\- J'avoue ! Sinon il y a un petit point que je n'ai pas encore pu aborder avec toi. C'est au sujet des Mangemorts et du rituel… Je pense qu'on pourrait faire le rituel d'ici le week-end prochain. Tu en penses quoi ? interrogea l'aîné.

\- Pourquoi pas cette semaine ?

\- Il faut d'abord que je règle cette histoire avec les Weasley ! Si papa l'apprend… Je pense que le clan Weasley ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne…

\- Mieux vaut éviter ! grimaça le plus jeune.

\- Du coup, tu as une idée de punition pour les Weasley ? Ou tu me laisses m'en occuper ?

\- Sincèrement je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ça me dépasse totalement ! J'aimerais juste éloigner Fred et George de Molly. Elle est tellement méchante avec eux. Après pour les deux derniers, on verra ça plus tard.

\- Bien donc tu me laisses carte blanche ? sourit Salem.

\- Complètement ! D'ailleurs je suis étonné que Dumbledore n'ait rien tenté !

\- Il n'est pas au courant que nous t'avons ramené. Tu te souviens du sort qu'a utilisé Vlad ?

\- Oui mais je ne le connais pas !

\- Magie vampirique et indétectable. Si le vieux fouille dans leurs esprits, il n'y verra que ce qu'il souhaite voir, rien de plus !

Les garçons se regardèrent avant de sourire idiotement. Ça allait leur donner une certaine tranquillité pendant un moment.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans un manoir perdu dans les neiges éternelles quelque part en Europe du nord, deux sœurs se retrouvaient.

\- Bonjour Cissy ! salua une femme aux longs cheveux bruns bouclés, au port noble et aux traits aristocratiques.

\- Bonjour Bella ! Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien mieux, sourit la dénommée Bella.

\- Je suis ravie de l'apprendre ! Il semble que cette cure fasse des miracles !

\- Je dois bien avouer que je me sens revivre depuis que je suis sortie d'Azkaban…

\- Il est vrai que tu as meilleure mine !

Bella sourit et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de sa sœur. Elles se regardèrent quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas uniquement pour t'enquérir de ma santé que tu es venue me voir, je me trompe ?

\- Oui et non. Il est vrai que ton état de folie en sortant d'Azkaban m'a troublé et je suis ravie de constater que tu te portes vraiment bien. Ceci dit, il y a aussi plusieurs points que nous devons aborder maintenant que tu vas mieux.

\- Je t'écoute ! déclara la sorcière en accordant toute son attention à son interlocutrice.

\- Bien, le premier point concerne nos Princes. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'Harry Potter est désormais le frère de ton filleul, Salem.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! fit Bellatrix dans une légère moue enfantine.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Bella ! s'emporta sa sœur.

Bellatrix qui avait toujours connu Narcissa comme étant la plus douce des deux haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et amusé.

\- Harry est maintenant mon filleul ! Il en a suffisamment bavé comme ça… Dorénavant, je ne laisserais personne faire de mal à cet enfant. J'aimerais ne pas avoir à me mettre ma sœur à dos ! Pas toi... supplia la blonde.

La menace était à peine voilée et cela amusa Bellatrix. Il était rare de voir sa sœur devenir menaçante mais surtout accorder de l'importance à quelqu'un. Il n'y avait que la famille qui pouvait avoir cet effet sur sa douce Cissy.

\- Ton filleul ? En voilà une nouvelle ! Comment Lucius l'a-t-il pris ?

\- Mal, très mal ! Il l'a attaqué à de nombreuses reprises et là dernière a failli coûter la vie à Draco !

\- Comment a-t-il réussi l'exploit de rester en vie ? ricana la brune.

\- Mon Dragon ne doit la vie qu'à Harry… de même pour Lus.

S'en suivit alors une longue conversation où Narcissa expliqua certains événements et en précisa d'autres comme la disparition de la Marque et la place que tenait le petit brun parmi eux.

\- Si je comprends bien, Harry est dorénavant l'un des nôtres ? s'assura Lady Lestrange.

\- Pas qu'uniquement l'un des nôtres ma chère sœur ! Il est bel et bien notre Prince et nos filleuls sont les héritiers de Serpentard et de Gryffondor ! Et surtout ils appartiennent maintenant à la famille et sont les propriétaires de Poudlard. D'ailleurs Draco et Harry sont très liés et s'y sont faits de nombreux amis de grandes familles.

\- Voilà qui est fabuleux ! Cela signifie qu'il est dorénavant un Sang-Pur ! Pourtant j'ai l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout… susurra l'évadée.

\- Le meilleur ami d'Harry n'est autre que l'héritier Londubat.

Le visage de Bellatrix se figea. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien ce nom. Elle avait torturé le couple jusqu'à la folie. Elle avait toujours eut un fort penchant pour les sorts noirs mais à son réveil, elle avait eu tout le mal du monde à accepter tout le mal qu'elle avait fait « gratuitement ». La seule chose qu'elle ne pourrait se pardonner était d'avoir brisé les esprits de ces jeunes parents.

\- Donc je vais devoir rester loin de mon filleul ! souffla tristement la brune.

\- Tu serais bien sotte de le faire et tu risques de t'attirer leurs foudres ! Les enfants ont hâte de faire ta connaissance !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- C'est notre cousin, Regulus, qui a élevé Salem…

\- Je le croyais mort de la main de notre Seigneur ! s'écria la femme choquée mais ravie.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit Voldemort est la création de Dumbledore ! Dans un sursaut d'humanité, notre Seigneur a réussi à confier à Regulus la charge de son fils avant de définitivement perdre la tête. Salem a grandi dans le pays natal de sa mère, en Grèce, et a fini par retrouver Harry grâce à la magie qu'ils partagent. Depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Ah et il y a le troisième Prince ! C'est l'héritier de la Principauté de Moldavie ! Ce manoir lui appartient d'ailleurs…

\- Moldavie ?! C'est donc lui le vampire dont parlent les médicomages ?! Celui qui les a employé ? s'étonna la fugitive.

\- Oui et pas n'importe lequel ! Un vampire de haute naissance, de sang et de Magie ! Un Roi-Vampire ou Vampire Supérieur ! Il voue un soin particulier à la protection de ses frères ! Tu as toujours été la plus loyale servante de Notre Seigneur… Du coup, tu étais toi aussi sous le joug de la magie de Dumbledore depuis le début, plus que quiconque…

\- Ce bâtard nous le paiera ! Il nous a fait salir le nom des Black !

\- Je te retrouve enfin, Bella ! D'après les garçons, le retour de notre Seigneur se fera cet été ! jubila la blonde. Il faudra être sûr que tous les fidèles seront là !

\- Comment ferons-nous ?

\- Les garçons s'en occuperont grâce à la nouvelle Marque ! Après tout c'est leur création ! s'amusa la blonde. D'ailleurs il est tant que tu viennes au Manoir Malfoy. Bien sûr, Rodolphus et Rabastan peuvent également venir si vous le souhaitez !

\- Qu'en pense Lucius ? Il reste le chef de la famille Malfoy !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

Les deux sœurs continuèrent de discuter longuement au sujet des autres évadés. Tous ceux qui portaient la nouvelle Marque avaient été amenés dans un vieux manoir d'Igor Karkaroff où ce dernier avait engagé les meilleurs médicomages d'Europe du Nord, grâce à Vladimir, afin de les soigner tant physiquement que mentalement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le week-end était arrivé et les garçons se trouvaient en compagnie de Narcissa devant une immense bâtisse de style victorien. Harry avait pourtant vu les photos mais le manoir tenait plus du château que de la maison sorcière. Une Narcissa intenable s'amusait à leur faire visiter la maison et le parc.

Le manoir possédait un immense hall où descendaient deux immenses escaliers en marbre blanc, de part et d'autre d'une immense porte vernie. Une immense salle de bal au parquet laqué donnait sur la une terrasse bordée de rosiers. La porte adjacente ouvrait sur une salle à manger près d'une grande cuisine équipée à la moldue. Ils firent demi-tour et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Ils ouvrirent la porte de droite et tombèrent sur trois grandes salles de réception séparées par trois portes vitraux, magiquement animées.

Narcissa les fit s'avancer devant la lourde porte vernie. Ils posèrent tous les trois leur main dessus. Narcissa se tenait légèrement en retrait, laissant les trois frères se présenter à la maison. Après avoir pris connaissance des trois signatures magiques de ses nouveaux maîtres, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule. Derrière se trouvait une immense salle vide qui semblait être une salle de réunion. En la longeant, ils tombèrent sur un salon meublé de canapés confortables en cuir et en tissus.

Une double porte blanche s'ouvrit à leur approche et Harry resta interdit. La salle qu'il découvrit était une salle de détente qui contenait un billard ensorcelé, plusieurs cibles et des jeux de fléchettes, un baby-foot, de nombreux poufs flottants, un home cinéma, deux tables de ping-pong et bien d'autres jeux. De petites tables basses étaient posées ça et là, entourées de petits fauteuils individuels. Un bar était également présent en face des nombreuses baies vitrées qui donnaient accès à une véranda très contemporaine.

Salem dut réveiller Harry de sa léthargie pour continuer la visite. Le petit brun se rendit compte que la véranda faisait tout le tour de ce côté du manoir. Arrivé au bout, il fut choqué de découvrir une piscine d'intérieur donnant sur un sauna aux allures de salle de méditation. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la zone humide, le plus jeune remarqua immédiatement que l'air avait changé. Une Narcissa rayonnante lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège qui limitait l'humidité à la zone de la piscine et du sauna. Harry demanda donc quel était l'intérêt du sauna. Ce fut Vladimir qui lui répondit que la réponse se trouvait dans leur prochaine destination. Là, Harry comprit. Devant lui se dressait une salle d'entrainement avec toutes sortes d'armes. Il grimaça en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé, contrairement à Sergei et Vladimir.

Salem ricana en disant qu'il pourrait toujours trouver d'autres utilités au sauna et à la piscine en temps et en heure. Cette réplique lui valu un sourire moqueur de Narcissa et Vladimir. Harry leva les yeux au ciel tout en riant. Visiblement son frère n'avait pas prévu de le garder prude très longtemps. La visite continua et ils prirent la direction du premier étage.

Face aux escaliers se tenait fièrement deux lourdes portes en bois massif. Les portes s'ouvrirent et son regard médusé admira la grande bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle de Poudlard mais bien mieux agencée. Ils firent le tour de l'étage et Harry s'amusa à compter pas moins de dix chambres, toute équipée de salle de bain. Les chambres se répartissaient sur les quatre ailes. Vladimir ouvrit une porte qui l'intriguait et son regard tomba sur une salle de rituel. Il leva un sourcil appréciateur devant la tranquillité qui émanait du lieu.

Ils grimpèrent au second étage et découvrirent quatre portes.

\- Chaque porte donne sur une suite, expliqua Narcissa. Cet étage est réservé aux maîtres de maison !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à poser votre main sur la porte de la chambre que vous voulez et la magie du manoir l'aménagera ! s'amusa Salem. Vas y essaie Vlady Dracula !

L'intéressé grommela mais essaya tout de même, aussitôt la porte brilla intensément avant de cesser puis s'ouvrit. Devant les yeux ébahis, un beau salon au couleur bleu nuit se mit en place. En effet les coussins volaient en se posant sur les canapés alors qu'une petite bibliothèque se mettait en place, rangeant directement les livres. Vladimir se rapprocha et constata que c'était effectivement dans cet ordre qu'il le faisait lui-même, par période et par thème.

Il poussa la porte qui donnait sur ce qu'il supposait être la chambre à proprement parler. Il découvrit un immense lit à baldaquins aux lourdes tentures bleu nuit. Visiblement le manoir avait prévu de la place pour une paire de rouquins dans son lit. Il sourit à cette pensée alors que ses deux frères éclatèrent de rire. Il jeta un regard intrigué aux deux autres mais ce fut la Pâle Lady qui lui répondit.

\- La pensée a été dite à voix haute ! Alors comme cela les jumeaux Weasley… taquina la lady.

Vladimir rougit avant de jeter un regard gêné à Harry.

\- Fais pas cette tête ! Je m'en doutais depuis Noël ! J'imagine que ce sont tes calices ou quelque chose du genre…

\- Tu le savais ? demanda le vampire choqué.

\- Disons que j'ai peut-être laissé traîner certaines photos prises à l'infirmerie pour vérifier ma thèse ! ricana le petit brun.

\- Sacré serpent va ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te sous-estimer !

\- C'est surtout Salem qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille…

Le susnommé se mit à siffler feignant tout rapport avec la situation pour le grand amusement de tous.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, c'est pour ça que tu ne leur as pas dit pour l'attaque de leur frère ? supposa Sal.

\- Mouais… Je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec cette situation… Il s'agit tout de même de leur frère !

\- Je comprends mais ils ont également le droit de savoir ! expliqua doucement Salem.

Ils continuèrent et Vladimir découvrit sa salle de bain ou du moins sa mini piscine. Un grand bassin prenait la majorité de la place, en face d'un lavabo et des rangements.

En ressortant, une porte apparut dans le salon. Le moldave l'ouvrit et tomba sur un cabinet avec d'aussi grandes fenêtres que celle de sa chambre. Un petit balcon lui permettait de prendre l'air tout en restant concentré. Il était tout simplement ravi. Il se jeta sur Salem et lui fit un énorme câlin alors que ce dernier souriait comme un dément.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La seconde chambre visitée fut celle de Salem. Son salon était dans des tons vert pomme et gris Il possédait une table basse entourée de nombreux coussins de sol marron et crème posés. Des poufs géants flottaient ça et là alors que les livres s'installaient dans une bibliothèque à mi hauteur. Sa salle d'étude était cependant totalement différente. Si son salon était d'une ambiance légère et zen, son bureau était imposant et faisait montre d'une organisation sans précédent. En effet, le bureau était massif recouvert de dossiers savamment triés. Une bibliothèque semblait ne contenir que cela, Domaines, Rituels, Famille, Recherches, Guilde, Ministère, Gringotts, Ecoles, Dumbledore, etc.

Vladimir observa l'expression d'Harry. Le petit regardait le bureau avec fascination et émerveillement. Il était clair que le plus jeune aimait la façon dont tout était bien rangé. Narcissa n'osa rien demandé, ni touché mais elle se sentait comme une enfant dans un lieu où elle n'avait pas le droit d'être. Cependant la présence d'un canapé de grande taille chatouilla sa curiosité et elle y céda.

\- Pourquoi avoir voulu un canapé dans votre étude, mon Prince ? demanda-t-elle réellement gênée.

\- Oh c'est simple ! Si jamais Harry et Vladimir veulent rester avec moi quand je travaille, ils pourront être confortablement installés, ni plus, ni moins.

\- Je comprends mieux !

La chambre, elle, comportait de nombreuses commodes et un lit à baldaquin aux voilures d'un gris sombre. Deux grandes fenêtres s'ouvraient sur une petite terrasse-bacon où se trouvaient trois fauteuils et une table basse.

\- Wow ! Sal c'est toi qui a créé cette terrasse ? fit Vladimir perturbé.

\- C'est sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- C'est plutôt simple. Il n'y a techniquement que nos quatre suites à cet étage du Manoir !

\- Attends tu es en train de dire qu'il n'y a que nos chambre à cet étage ?

\- C'est à peut près ça ! Ceci dit le cœur magique du manoir se trouve aussi à cet étage.

\- Je croyais qu'il était au sous-sol ! sursauta Narcissa.

\- C'était le cas mais je l'ai déplacé ! C'était trop moche en bas ! conclut-il avec une mine espiègle.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les quatre sorciers arrivèrent devant la porte d'Harry et le petit brun fit comme ses aînés. Les trois salons étaient similaires à peu de choses près quant à l'agencement. Là où Vladimir avait une bibliothèque haute, Salem avait une à mi-hauteur et Harry une basse. Le haut des murs étaient décorées de photos sorcières de Lily, Severus, Neville, Luna, Fred, George et Poppy. Il y avait également deux cadres de portrait vides.

La chambre d'Harry était claire dans des tons crème. Elle possédait un grand lit mais avec beaucoup de voilure noire. Salem en fut très surpris, surtout connaissant la peur du noir de son frère. Toutefois une idée lui vint. Il lança un sort pour plonger la pièce dans les ténèbres afin de vérifier son hypothèse. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce qu'ils découvrirent. Il réalisa avec émerveillement que les voilures, le plafond et les murs ressemblaient à un ciel étoilé. D'ailleurs à chaque pas, l'endroit où ils avaient marché s'illuminait et la lumière se répandait telle une vague à la surface d'un lac.

Narcissa poussa une exclamation de pur émerveillement.

\- C'est magnifique ! Digne de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black !

Harry sourit simplement bien qu'il fut très touché du compliment. Salem annula son sort et remarqua que deux perchoirs avaient pris place de chaque côté de son lit. Il reconnut immédiatement le coussin de Shanasssya à côté du dortoir des lutins. Les fenêtres de la chambre étaient composées de vitraux. L'un représentait Salem, l'autre Vladimir. Les deux concernés restèrent abasourdis devant l'idée de leur petit frère. De plus, ils étaient également animés. Harry ricana et partit étudier sa salle de bain.

Elle était plutôt grande mais sans excès. Ce qui était le plus le notable dans la pièce était la petite baignoire ornés de serpents. Il y avait également un miroir qui couvrait un mur entier tandis qu'une douche se trouvait en face de la baignoire. Il y avait aussi un petit bassin d'eau chaude au pied de la baignoire. Ils découvrirent que comme la chambre, la salle de bain contenait des murs étoilés quand il faisait sombre. Cependant la lumière des étoiles était plus importante.

En ressortant dans le salon, ils remarquèrent que les tableaux étaient maintenant habités.

\- A mais qui voilà ! Harry ! Bien le bonjour mon enfant ! C'est très aimable à toi de m'avoir créé un portrait chez toi ! débita un bel homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux brillants d'une grande intelligence.

\- Bonjour Salazar ! Je te l'avais promis ! sourit le petit brun.

\- _**Salazar ! Comme Salazar Serpentard ?!**_ chuchota Salem.

 _ **\- Lui-même mon cher ! Et vous êtes ?**_

 _ **\- Votre descendant, l'ancêtre !**_ sourit Salem

 _ **\- Merlin, tu es donc ce cher Salem ! Le sauveur d'Harry ! La petite teigne parle beaucoup de toi !**_

\- Juste au cas où... je suis toujours là… bouda Harry.

\- Oui, oui mon poussin ! C'est la première fois que je le rencontre ! J'avais déjà fait la connaissance de Godric mais jamais de Salazar ! Merlin, que je suis content ! Nous avons plein de choses à nous dire !

\- Toujours aussi énergique, Salem ! rit un homme blond aux mèches légèrement rougeoyantes. C'est un plaisir de faire la connaissance du petit Harry ! Tu n'es pas très grand mon bonhomme ! Il va falloir le surveiller ce petit et le remplumer !

\- Merlin ! Godric, le tact et toi ça fait dix ! râla Salazar.

\- Mais regarde-le, il est tout mignon et tout ! Une petite bouille d'ange c'est vrai ! Mais il est surtout frêle et chétif le petit !

\- On croirait entendre Fumseck ! soupira Harry.

\- Fumseck ? Oh mais c'est vrai que tu as le même don que moi ! C'est bien mon descendant ça ! s'enorgueillit le tableau de Godric.

\- En effet, Seigneur Gryffondor ! sourit Harry.

\- Toutefois il a visiblement hérité de mon intelligence, de ma noblesse et de mon port ! s'amusa Salazar.

\- En fait, ils ont hérité de ce qu'il y avait de meilleur chez vous ! Autant la puissance que la folie ! ricana Vladimir nullement impressionné.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire alors que Narcissa n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait devant elle deux des fondateurs de Poudlard.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Salut à tous mes lutins !**

 **Votre très cher Byak' est heureux de vous retrouver pour la suite !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'avez pas trop abusé sur les crêpes ! :-P**

 **Je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 19 ! J'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'on soit déjà aussi loin !**

 **Un futur couple se dessine et un nouveau couple se met doucement en place !**

 **On a fait un sacré bout de chemin ensemble ! Merci à tous les lecteurs, les followers, les favoris, les reviewers et les guests !**

 **Je vous overlove !**

 **Disclaimer: J'ai les plein droits sur mon imagination et la folie des personnages ! C'est déjà pas mal ! Sinon il faut voir avec J.K. Rowling**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya _à qui je dois beaucoup pour être capable de supporter ma folie quotidienne_**

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 19 : Le début des Vacances**

Harry ouvrit les yeux subitement. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'heure et se leva en quatrième vitesse pour courir se préparer. Une fois séché et vêtu, il sortit de la salle de bain et ne remarqua qu'alors l'obscurité qui régnait dehors. Légèrement perturbé, il lança un _tempus_ et découvrit avec effroi qu'il était à peine cinq heures du matin. Il s'était levé avec pas moins de cinq heures d'avance. Il grimaça en voyant ses deux frères qui dormaient toujours dans son lit et poussa un long soupir. Il se recoucha tout habillé et instinctivement deux bras le ceinturèrent. Il sourit en remarquant que même endormi, Vladimir le retrouvait toujours. Le petit brun se laissa à admirer la décoration nocturne de sa chambre et replongea dans les limbes du sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Un trille joyeux réveilla toute la chambrée et les garçons soupirèrent de concert. Salem fut le premier à se lever et observa la tenue de son frère avec amusement. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre son empressement. Regulus, Remus et Severus venaient s'installer ce jour dans le manoir. Ils avaient dû batailler pour que le lycanthrope accepte de venir vivre chez eux. Le potionniste, lui, avait été plus facile à convaincre grâce aux grands yeux verts suppliants d'un trio démoniaque. Vladimir fut le second à émerger et Harry suivit rapidement en perdant la chaleur de sa doudoune vampirique. Le petit dernier se leva sous le regard moqueur de ses aînés. Salem lui jeta un simple sort de rafraîchissement et partit prendre sa douche en saluant Duncan.

Dans la salle à manger, Harry discutait avec Dobby de l'organisation des vacances tout en nourrissant les familiers de la maison quand ses frères débarquèrent en fanfare. Le petit déjeuner fut plus animé que les jours précédents où ils avaient tous trois trouvé l'ambiance trop calme.

Cela faisait déjà trois jours que la joyeuse fratrie avait pris possession de leur manoir. Ils s'étaient rapidement habitués à la présence magique du manoir. Salem s'était amusé avec la magie de la demeure. Avec ses capacités, les connaissances de Vlad et l'imagination d'Harry, ainsi que leurs trois puissances conjuguées, ils avaient pu réveiller et développer la conscience de leur chère maison. De plus, ils s'étaient même permis de donner une silhouette plus ou moins fantomatique à cette conscience.

La conscience magique du petit château fut baptisée **Salrymir** par les trois sorciers. Il s'agissait d'un jeu de mots avec leurs prénoms. Cette conscience possédait deux formes. La première était un immense serpent qui veillait perpétuellement sur les protections de son domaine. L'autre apparence était celle d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années, torse nu et le reste de son corps était celui d'un serpent. Ils avaient décidé de créer la seconde apparence uniquement pour quand l'un des trois appelait. Autant dire que l'idée venait de Salem et avait ravi Shanasssya et laissé un Harry très impressionné. Vladimir avait été amusé de constater que la bêtise de ses frères était contagieuse.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La matinée était déjà bien entamée quand les garçons furent avertis de la présence des adultes par le gardien du domaine. Harry envoya Dobby les chercher alors que Salem boudait de ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même.

\- Oui mais s'ils voient déjà la maison, tu ne pourras plus leur faire visiter le domaine. Ce serait vraiment terrible pour toi, non ? chuchota Harry.

\- Par le croupion de Merlin, je n'y avais pas pensé !

\- Salem, il est vraiment temps que Sergei débarque parce que tu deviens invivable et surtout tu vas finir par traumatiser les oreilles d'Harry ! persiffla le vampire.

\- Dixit celui qui est frustré de ne pas voir ses jumeaux ! contra Salem souriant.

\- Dites, vous êtes conscients que vous êtes pareils ? lâcha Harry.

\- Bien sûr ! répondirent en chœur les deux aînés, un large sourire leur barrant le visage.

Un éclat de rire résonna dans le hall alors que les trois garçons se tenaient les côtes. Les adultes arrivèrent sur ces entrefaites et tombèrent sur cet adorable tableau. Les trois garçons avaient les joues rougies d'avoir bien ri. Regulus se jeta sur ses trois neveux tandis que Severus le menaçait ouvertement de lui jeter un sort s'il ne lui rendait pas immédiatement ses neveux. Quant à Remus, il regardait la scène hilare.

Bien vite les trois adultes partirent à la découverte du parc alors qu'Harry volait sur son nouveau balai, dernier cri, à leurs côtés. Il s'agissait d'un éclair de feu personnalisé, cadeau de Viktor pour lui souhaiter d'excellentes vacances, en attendant la coupe du monde. Le petit brun était extatique de son cadeau. Il faisait les louanges de Viktor à tout va, ponctuant le tout de pirouettes spectaculaires. Salem se faisait une mission d'acquiescer les dires de son cadet alors que le vampire grommelait qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser son petit bout grandir.

Severus découvrit avec joie le stade de quidditch et le laboratoire. Remus était plus intéressé par le sauna et la piscine alors que Regulus se promettait de se perdre dans la bibliothèque et le verger. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage des suites familiales, Harry resta coi devant l'apparition de trois nouvelles portes. Il regarda tour à tour Salem et Vladimir. Le premier avait un sourire particulièrement arrogant tandis que le second observait le tout avec un pseudo désintérêt.

\- Règle vitale pour ta survie, Harry ! Ne jamais montrer à Salem que tu es impressionné par ses bêtises ! lui chuchota le vampire.

\- Survie vladimirienne j'imagine !

\- Survie planétaire, je dirais ! ricana le vampire.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on parlait d'un Malfoy… rappela fièrement le petit brun.

\- Ah… Tu marques un point !

Un parchemin apparut sur le sol au même instant et on put lire « Harry 2 – Salem 1 – Vladimir 0 ». Harry jubila et les adultes observèrent le parchemin intrigués.

\- C'est un coup de Salrymir, le manoir ! expliqua Salem.

\- Le manoir ? fit Remus en écarquillant les yeux. Vous avez vraiment réussi à lui donner une conscience en si peu de temps ?!

\- Bah oui ! répondit Vladimir d'un ton hautain en croisant très fièrement les bras sur son torse. Un véritable jeu d'enfant !

Les trois plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire alors que les adultes n'étaient pas peu fiers de leurs protégés. Les plus âgés suivirent les instructions de Salem et ils furent ravis de leurs chambres.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Ils passèrent une excellente journée et le soir arriva bien vite. Le dîner se fit dans la bonne humeur, servi par Dobby et Kreature. Harry s'endormit dans la salle de détente pendant que Regulus, Vladimir et Remus faisait une partie de billard sorcier. Severus pour sa part couvait le plus jeune du regard tout en se prélassant alors que ce dernier dormait blotti contre Salem.

\- J'ai bien réfléchi et demain midi nous irons chez les Weasley ! informa Salem.

Aussitôt le jeu cessa et Vladimir étudia l'expression narquoise de son frère.

\- Harry ne sera pas contre le fait que je réclame deux vies après tout le mal que lui ont fait ces deux idiots ! reprit Sal.

\- Tu vas vraiment en tuer deux ? demanda Regulus les sourcils froncés.

\- Techniquement j'ai prévu de réclamer deux vies !

\- Celle des derniers ? supposa le lycan.

\- Non je vais réclamer les jumeaux ! sourit froidement le jeune seigneur.

\- Les jumeaux ! s'étrangla Vladimir.

\- Oui ! Ils viendront vivre avec nous ! De toutes façons, c'est soit ça ou les enlever pour que tu restes sage ! taquina Salem pour rassurer son frère.

\- La famille Weasley est extrêmement soudée, avertit Severus. Du moins, en apparence… C'est surtout la mère Weasley qui va poser problème !

\- Pourquoi prendre les jumeaux ? s'enquit l'oncle Lus, la curiosité piquée.

\- Ils ont encore deux ans à passer à Poudlard, leurs aînés ont tous quitté la maison. D'après mes recherches, même Perceval a trouvé du travail au ministère de la Magie anglais dès l'obtention de ses ASPIC… Et puis ce sont les futurs calices du vampire qui me sert de frère !

\- Donc l'ambiance va devenir invivable pour les garçons, comprit immédiatement Severus. Ces garçons sont des génies des potions et je pense que dans un bon environnement, ils pourraient pleinement développer leur potentiel pour la création et l'utilisation de potions et d'objets magiques.

\- C'est exactement ce qu'Harry m'a fait comprendre, d'où ma décision de les « réclamer » à leurs parents.

\- Arthur va souffrir de cette décision… affirma Remus.

\- J'imagine bien mais c'est un peu le but ! asséna froidement Salem. Il avait des perles et au lieu d'en prendre soin, il les a simplement laissés dans un coin à prendre la poussière ! C'est triste à dire mais à laisser sa femme brimer Fredy et Georgy, il ne les a pas aidés. Bien au contraire ! Oui ce sont des farceurs invétérés mais ce sont surtout de jeunes sorciers extrêmement talentueux. D'ailleurs, je compte sur toi, Remus, pour les aider et les soutenir dans leurs recherches. Je pense que ça vous fera du bien à tous les trois ! Après tout, ils se considèrent comme vos héritiers et vénèrent les Maraudeurs…

\- Ce sera un immense plaisir ! sourit le loup-garou.

\- Une question me taraude. Pourquoi avoir attendu qu'Harry se soit endormi pour nous en parler ? souleva Regulus.

\- Il n'aurait pas réussi à dormir et se serait réveillé en pleine nuit, soupira Vladimir. Il a dû se lever vers les quatre heures, ce matin, pour se préparer avant de réaliser qu'il était bien trop tôt…

\- Tout cela le chamboule profondément… Surtout qu'il va s'en vouloir d'être la cause du déchirement de cette famille…

\- Elle me semble déchirée depuis bien longtemps… rumina le moldave.

\- Sans l'ombre d'un doute ! confirma le potionniste. Il est temps qu'il accepte de se reposer sur les autres !

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, Sev ? sourit doucement Regulus.

\- Oui, j'ai fini par apprendre… Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à mes neveux ! sourit fièrement le susnommé.

Ils finirent leur partie et, sur un commun accord, partirent se coucher. Les trois frères atterrirent cette fois dans la chambre de Salem. Dobby avait changé son petit maître pendant que les deux autres étaient partis se préparer pour la nuit. Quand Vladimir arriva dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de trouver Salrymir, sous sa forme hybride, qui veillait sur le petit ange. En voyant l'un des possesseurs du manoir, la silhouette sourit et s'évapora. Le vampire secoua distraitement la tête et kidnappa tranquillement son petit frère. Il s'endormit en le calant dans ses bras. Quand Salem entra, il ne put résister à l'envie de faire des photos de ses frères si paisiblement endormis.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, Vladimir réveilla ses deux princes et les envoya à la douche. Après le petit-déjeuner une partie de quidditch s'improvisa à la demande Severus. Après une bonne douche, Salem décréta qu'il était l'heure de partir pour le Terrier.

Les trois seigneurs transplanèrent directement et se présentèrent chez les Weasley. Toute la famille était là. Visiblement, les plus âgés avaient dû prendre des congés pour être présents jusqu'à la décision des Seigneurs Riddle-Potter-Gaunt.

\- Bonjour messeigneurs, s'inclina Arthur. Je suis Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley.

\- Oui, oui c'est ça ! renifla dédaigneusement Salem. Alors c'est donc vous le géniteur de ces infâmes créatures...

Pour le coup, la famille était plus que refroidie. Salem dégageait une puissance et un charisme époustouflant. Le port fier et droit, il regardait Ginevra, Molly et Ronald avec une fureur à peine contenue. Ginny ne pouvait que le regarder rêveuse tandis que les jumeaux avaient la tête baissée afin de cacher leur amusement. Ils connaissaient bien le côté protecteur de Salem, Ginny allait se faire exploser si elle tentait de s'approcher.

Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de lui mais cela les attristaient de voir la façon dont leur famille s'était comportée. Percy se tenait se tenait de façon insolente et fière comme s'il était extérieur à la scène alors que les deux plus âgés tentaient de soutenir leur père par leur simple présence. Ronald, lui, se cramponnait à une Molly livide. Les vagues de magie qui se dégageaient de Salem étaient d'une rare puissance. Pas même Albus Dumbledore ne leur faisait cet effet-là.

\- Je suis navré pour ce qui est…

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses ! Je n'ai que trop longtemps toléré le comportement de… ces choses… que sont vos derniers ! déclara froidement Salem, une mine de profond dégoût clairement visible.

\- Seigneur Riddle-

\- Je n'ai qu'une question à vous poser ! Qu'êtes-vous prêt à faire pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de ma famille ? susurra froidement le jeune seigneur avec une lenteur qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

Il jeta un regard tout autour de lui, semblant inspecter les lieux. Il posa un instant son regard sur Ginevra puis sur Ronald et eut une grimace écœurée.

\- Merlin… souffla-t-il avisant le regard affamé de la rouquine.

\- Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour protéger ma famille et réparer leurs erreurs ! déclara Arthur d'une voix assurée.

\- Je vois, même si je vous demandais de payer les frais médicaux… Je crains que vous ne soyez en mesure de satisfaire cette simple demande…

Arthur blêmit à ces mots et baissa honteusement la tête.

\- Il est vrai que nous ne sommes que de modestes sorciers…

\- Peut-être devrions-nous simplement réclamer la vie et la magie de deux des leurs et partir au plus vite ! râla Vladimir. Ce lieu m'insupporte au plus haut point !

\- Merlin, quelle excellente idée ! s'amusa Salem.

Les Weasley n'étaient plus que des êtres tremblants et blafards. Cependant les plus perturbés semblaient être les deux plus grands et Arthur.

\- Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette histoire ! déclara Perceval avec arrogance. Vous n'avez qu'à régler cela avec les autres ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ceci !

\- C'est pourtant un problème de famille… releva Salem dégoûté par le Perceval en question.

\- Il me semble que vous étiez pourtant Préfet-en-Chef ! Est-ce bien le terme, Harry ? demanda Vladimir.

\- C'est exact Vlad… Il en était d'ailleurs très fier cette année…

\- Donc il lui revenait de faire connaître à ses parents le comportement de ses cadets et de les reprendre…

\- Je vois que n'importe qui obtient des avantages dans cette école ! C'est vraiment inadmissible ! renifla Salem.

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! clama Percy avec arrogance. Je suis le nouveau secrétaire de notre très estimé Ministre de la Magie, Cornélius Fudge !

\- Voyez-vous cela ! Le secrétaire du Ministre… Si c'est pas mignon…

\- Cela suffit Percy ! Ne complique pas davantage la situation ! le rabroua vertement le chef de famille.

\- Quel esprit de famille ! N'est-ce pas touchant ! soupira amoureusement Salem.

\- Écœurant ! rectifia le vampire.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en colère, Vlad ! C'est tout ! bouda Salem. Tu es juste jaloux de voir que les rats peuvent quitter le navire au moindre problème !

\- J'imagine que c'est vrai ! Ils sont l'exemple-même de la famille parfaite ! ricana sarcastiquement le moldave.

\- Harry ! Après tout ce que nous avons fait pour toi ! C'est ainsi que tu oses nous traiter ! lui hurla Molly Weasley, prête à se jeter sur lui.

\- Baisser d'un ton immondice ! claqua la voix devenue glaciale de Salem. Pour qui vous prenez-vous pour, ainsi, vous adresser à mon frère, stupide gourgandine !

\- Je vous prie de pardonner mon épouse ! supplia le patriarche.

\- Hors de question ! tonna Vladimir.

Harry, lui, semblait extérieur à la scène. Il n'avait pas parlé une seule fois. Il regardait Fred et George qui se disaient que finalement, rien ne passerait bien maintenant que leur mère avait ouvert la bouche. Tout ce qui intéressait le petit brun était de rentrer à la maison et retourner auprès des siens.

\- Je lui parle comme je veux ! leur cracha-t-elle. En plus d'avoir perverti deux de mes enfants, il ose mentir sur mon petit Ron ! Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire menteur, un vil traître et un monstre !

Une seule et unique pensée vint dans l'esprit d'Harry : « _Elle va se faire tuer celle-là ! Salem va l'exploser ! Dommage... Euh… pas vraiment…_ »

\- Et pourrais-je savoir, qui et comment ai-je perverti, je vous prie Madame Weasley ? demanda le petit brun en fronçant doucement les sourcils.

\- Fred et George, bien sûr ! Je sais de source sûre que vous partagez le même lit et que ce n'est pas pour y jouer à la bataille explosive ! tonna la femme replète. C'est absolument immonde et parfaitement digne d'un mage noir en devenir ! C'est à se demander si Vous-Savez-Qui ne t'a pas perverti cette fameuse nuit ! Tu aurais mieux fait de disparaître en même temps que tes…

Harry avait glissé sa main dans celle de Salem et tenait la manche de Vladimir. Le premier pour le retenir, le second pour tenter de le calmer mais aussi pour se rassurer lui-même. Si les jumeaux étaient bien les calices de son frère, il était hors de question que Vladimir ne la tue, enfin pas devant ses enfants. Après, pourquoi pas, mais pas comme cela, pas devant sa famille. La fin de la tirade mourut dans la gorge de la sorcière alors qu'elle volait de l'autre côté de la maisonnette. Les lutins se jetèrent sur la femme en poussant d'horribles cris stridents. Ils étranglaient douloureusement la femme sous le regard furieux d'Harry. Des mèches de cheveux volèrent, arrachées alors que la femme se débattait en hurlant.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry puis vers Arthur, baguette en main, qui avait lancé le sort. Salem soupira lourdement en serrant Harry contre lui. Il leva un regard faussement résigné vers le chef de famille qui semblait anéanti.

\- Vous avez conscience que je ne passerai pas sur ceci ? demanda l'aîné en regardant chaque membre de la famille rousse.

Tous hochèrent la tête, sauf les deux derniers et le secrétaire du ministre.

\- Je vois… soupira Salem. Deux nouveaux affronts en à peine une visite… Je pense qu'il est plus que temps que ma famille coupe tous liens avec les vôtres… Enfin, si tant est que survivants, il y ait… Ce n'était absolument pas comme cela que je pensais régler la chose mais il semblerait que la question n'ait plus lieu d'être. Vladimir emmène Harry dehors !

\- Salem !

Le vampire voulut protester mais le regard glacial de Salem lui rappela que celui-ci pouvait être un véritable démon quand il s'agissait de sa famille. L'idée de perdre ses calices lui traversa l'esprit mais aussi douloureuse fut-elle si tel était le choix de son frère, il l'accepterait.

\- Fred, George ! déclara solennellement Salem. Je vais commencer par vous pour aller plus vite !

Harry regarda son frère aîné et se blottit contre lui.

\- Mon ange, je préférerais que tu n'assistes pas à ceci ! chuchota Salem, le regard doux.

Pour toute réponse, Harry secoua la tête en signe de négation. L'aîné soupira et embrassa son frère sur le front.

\- _**Fais juste confiance à ton grand frère !**_ sourit l'aîné. Allez, emmène-le Vlad, s'il te plaît ! fit Salem une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Les deux garçons sortirent alors qu'Harry regardait religieusement le sol en attendant le retour de son frère.

\- Bien commençons ! Fred, George ! Je réclame vos vies sur le champ !

Arthur se laissa tomber sur une veille chaise en bois en poussant une exclamation de pur déchirement. Bill écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en serrant sa baguette alors que Charlie semblait prêt à se jeter sur lui pour protéger ses cadets. La réaction de Bill et Charlie plut à Salem qui décida de faire un petit tour dans leurs esprits. Apparemment ces derniers tenaient énormément aux jumeaux, plus qu'à leur propre vie. « Enfin des gens corrects dans cette famille ! » pensa Salem. La voix suppliante du patriarche Weasley sortit Salem de ses pensées.

\- Merlin, ne me prenez pas mes enfants ! Je vous en supplie ! Prenez ma vie mais laissez mes enfants ! pleura le père.

\- Vous voulez savoir ? C'est exactement ce qu'a demandé Lily Potter à Voldemort… Ceci dit je ne suis pas ce sinistre crétin… Vous avez préféré vos derniers et votre femme à vos enfants les plus fidèles durant toutes ces années. Je suis navré… de ne pas être navré de votre sort ! répondit simplement le seigneur face à la détresse évidente du père.

Les jumeaux s'avancèrent et se regardèrent incertains.

\- Bon alors pour faire simple, vous avez cinq minutes pour empaqueter vos affaires ! C'est pas pour dire les gars mais Harry n'a pas encore déjeuner !

La dernière phrase avait été dite afin de détendre les jumeaux.

\- Merlin… commença Fred horrifié.

\- … si Poppy l'apprend… continua George tétanisé.

\- Nous sommes morts ! termina Salem en grimaçant mais profondément amusé. Alors bougez-vous !

Les jumeaux disparurent et réapparurent trois minutes plus tard.

\- Rapides et efficaces ! souffla Salem impressionné. Eh bien, vous êtes dorénavant au service de la famille Riddle-Potter-Gaunt !

Aussitôt de nombreux fils de magie, rouges, dorés, argentés et bleus, entourèrent les jumeaux avant de disparaître dans leur poitrine.

\- C'est un honneur, Monseigneur ! déclarèrent solennellement les jumeaux.

\- Allez rassurer mes frères, vous serez adorables ! ricana le susnommé. Bon maintenant, à qui le tour ? Arthur Weasley !

\- Monseigneur ? demanda le père un peu moins abattu de savoir ses fils en vie.

\- Je ne ferai pas davantage aujourd'hui ! Je vais vous laisser une seule et unique chance ! Au moindre manquement, moindre faux pas, je peux vous assurer que votre famille sera de l'histoire ancienne !

\- Merci Seign…

\- Ne me remerciez pas aussi vite ! trancha Salem. Votre devoir à présent sera de redorer votre nom à mes yeux ! Et il n'y a qu'un seul et unique moyen. De plus, j'exige que vous redressiez immédiatement la barre ! J'attendrai de voir vos actions envers le comportement de vos enfants et de votre épouse pour me déclarer ! Il est des lois sorcières qui sont de prime importance ! Vous êtes des Sang-Pur ! Il est de votre devoir de les inculquer à vos enfants, en tant que père, mais il est de votre devoir de les faire respecter de par votre position de chef de famille ! Et par-dessus tout, apprenez la valeur d'une famille à certains, lâcha Salem en jetant un regard blasé à Perceval. Prenez vos dispositions avec les deux derniers afin que je n'aie pas à les retrouver sur mon chemin ! Ce sera tout ! J'espère sincèrement que vous comprenez l'importance de la tâche qui vous incombe !

Et sincère, Salem l'était indubitablement. Il rappela les lutins d'Harry qui admiraient leur travail avec la mère Weasley évanouie, dorénavant dépourvue de cheveux et le visage griffé.

\- Les petits fous ! Je ne pense pas que votre maître soit ravi de vous savoir loin de lui. Quel dommage que ses cheveux ne puissent plus jamais repousser… souffla Salem avec amusement. Ah et j'y pense ! lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant à hauteur de la porte. Charlie, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il au dresseur de dragon qui acquiesça. Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas une tare ou une déviance ! ricana-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil moqueur au grand gaillard qui rougit autant d'embarras que parce que Salem était assurément à son goût.

Les cinq sorciers s'en allèrent et transplanèrent directement au Manoir Salrymir.

\- Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure les gars ! s'amusa Salem.

Les jumeaux furent accueillis par Remus et Severus qui étaient venus à leur rencontre. Les jumeaux étaient terriblement intimidés devant l'immense domaine. Ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans ces lieux. Regulus patientait dans le salon et se leva quand tout le monde entra. Les présentations faites, les jumeaux demandèrent d'une voix gênée ce qu'on attendait d'eux.

\- Oh c'est simple ! Je n'attends absolument rien de vous ! fit Salem en se lâchant sur Vladimir qui levait les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes en vacances alors pas besoin de vous prendre la tête sur les cours pour le moment. En plus je crois que vous avez reçu les résultats vos BUSES, non ?

\- En effet, monseigneur ! répondit George.

\- Attends tu m'as appelé comment ? fit Salem choqué.

\- Pas de ça entre nous les gars ! Je vous rappelle que vous êtes de la famille maintenant ! se moqua Vladimir.

\- Soyez simplement vous, rien de plus ! expliqua Salem.

\- Pour les blagues voyez avec Remus et les potions… Pas besoin de vous faire un schéma !

\- Salem ! fit Severus amusé.

\- Oui, oui mon oncle, je sais ! Je suis divin, je m'en rappelle !

\- D'ailleurs où est passé Ry ? fit Fred en cherchant autour de lui.

Salem ferma les yeux et chercha la magie du petit dernier. Il la trouva et répondit que le petit brun était parti se changer. Alors que la famille discutait de l'installation des jumeaux, sous les regards gênés de ces derniers. Deux craquements déchirèrent l'air.

\- On attendait de la visite ? demanda Salem.

\- Ce doit être Igor qui revient mais il ne semble pas seul ! réfléchit Regulus.

En effet, le directeur de Durmstrang était présent et n'était pas seul. A ses côtés, se tenaient Narcissa et Draco. Narcissa salua chaleureusement les jumeaux et les autres.

\- Je suis ravie de voir que vous êtes déjà arrivés ! claironna la femme. Salem j'ai tout ce que tu m'as demandé, mon chéri, termina-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice à son neveu.

\- Tante Cissa tu es exceptionnelle, comme toujours !

\- Merci ! sourit fièrement la lady.

Le son d'un balai se fit entendre et Harry apparut aux côtés des Malfoy.

\- Grande nouvelle ! Oh bonjour Marraine, Dray ! finit-il euphorique. Sergei et Viktor viennent jusqu'à lundi prochain ! hurla Harry en faisant des pirouettes sur son balai.

\- Harry descends immédiatement de ce balai ! se leva furieusement Severus. Va me ranger cet engin de malheur dans ta chambre. Tu pourrais te casser quelque chose !

Le petit obtempéra rapidement et entraîna avec lui Fred, George et Draco.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? demanda Vladimir en caressant le dos de Salem.

\- Pour une fois qu'il fait une bêtise, ça ne me dérange pas ! Et puis comme ça on n'a pas le mauvais rôle ! ricana l'aîné. De toute façon, il va bientôt débarquer en hurlant…

\- Pourquoi Harry reviendra-t-il en hurlant ? demanda la sorcière curieuse.

\- Il n'a pas encore salué Igor ! rit Salem.

Et effectivement, Harry revint rougissant, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas salué son cher Maître Igor. La discussion qui suivit fut assez tendue. La conversation portait sur les évadés.

\- Les Lestrange, Dolohov, Mulciber, Rookwood et Travers sont maintenant en pleine forme ! déclara Igor. Les médicomages les ont déclarés totalement guéri, aussi bien physiquement, magiquement que mentalement ! Toute trace de leur passage à Azkaban n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Voilà qui est une bonne chose ! déclara Salem.

\- Cependant il y a un autre problème ! avisa Narcissa. Lucius m'a appris que le ministre ne compte pas rappeler les détraqueurs pour l'instant. De plus, les prérogatives du Magenmagot pourraient interdire aux détraqueurs de s'approcher du domaine de Poudlard mais pour cela il faudrait que le directeur en fasse la demande…

\- Merlin, ça n'en finira donc jamais ! fit Regulus.

\- Harry, mon ange ! Allons faire un tour, proposa Salem en voyant tout le petit groupe de retour.

Le petit brun suivit son frère dans le parc. Il était intrigué de cette demande. Salem lui demanda ce qu'il comptait faire de Poudlard. Pour sa part, il ne connaissait pas cette école, lieu de destruction de son père. Autant Poudlard représentait le lieu de la libération d'Harry, autant pour lui l'école était un sombre héritage. Harry ne pouvait que comprendre.

Salem lui avoua qu'il souhaitait rester loin de la gestion des affaires de l'école. Le cadet avoua qu'il n'y connaissait absolument rien à la gestion d'une école mais qu'il aimerait vraiment pouvoir gérer l'école plus tard sans toutefois en être le directeur. L'aîné fut ravi de cette déclaration. Après tout cela représentait tout de même un début de projet d'avenir des plus intéressants pour son petit chéri.

Salem lui certifia qu'il prendrait contact avec Durkil et les gobelins pour lui donner les cours nécessaires. Harry lui rappela qu'il pouvait toujours demander à Minerva Mc Gonagall de lui expliquer en attendant. Cette dernière était la mieux placée pour parler de la gestion de l'école. En plus, leur père serait bientôt de retour et vu les connaissances qu'il possédait, il ne faisait aucun doute que Tom serait parfait pour le préparer.

A leur retour dans le salon, les deux frères furent surpris de découvrir quatre personnes encapuchonnées et vêtues de lourdes capes sombres. Salem jeta un regard inquisiteur à Vladimir.

\- Qui sont ces personnes, Vlad ? Que font-elles dans notre salon ?

\- Ce sont mes présents pour mes Princes ! répondit le moldave d'une voix pompeuse.

D'un claquement de doigts du vampire, les quatre capuches tombèrent et dévoilèrent Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange et Rodolphus Lestrange, accompagnés de Lucius Malfoy.

\- En voilà une magnifique surprise ! Marraine, son époux et Rabastan ! Ils me tardaient de faire votre connaissance ! s'enthousiasma le jeune seigneur.

\- Mon prince ! déclarèrent les deux hommes.

Bellatrix n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Elle admirait le magnifique jeune homme qu'était devenu son filleul. Elle le détailla ouvertement et reporta son attention sur le jeune sorcier qui l'accompagnait. Ainsi, c'était lui Harry Potter ! Enfin… Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, comme l'avait prévenue Narcissa.

Les deux garçons se ressemblaient indéniablement. Elle se demanda succinctement comment cela était possible vu qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes parents. La réponse s'imposa à son esprit une adoption par le sang et la magie mais pour cela il fallait que la Grande Magie l'accepte.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le plus jeune. Si elle n'avait pas vu la cicatrice, elle n'aurait jamais reconnu le garçon dont elle avait vu la photo, il y a deux ans de cela. Il n'avait plus ces monstrueux culs de bouteilles sur la face et ses yeux verts, trop verts la mirent mal à l'aise. Pourtant le garçon la regardait curieusement avec un mélange d'intérêt et de douceur. Certes Narcissa l'avait prévenu qu'il n'était en rien le sorcier qu'on leur avait vendu. Toutefois en se retrouvant face à cette fratrie, elle se rendit compte du temps qui s'était écoulé durant son séjour à Azkaban.

Harry dut en avoir assez de cette inspection car il détourna les yeux alors que le regard de Bellatrix était toujours focalisé sur sa célèbre cicatrice.

\- Mon petit Salem ! souffla l'évadée, reprenant pied avec la réalité.

\- Es-tu satisfaite de ton inspection, marraine ? demanda Salem, la voix neutre.

\- En effet, répondit la sorcière une moue enfantine se dessinant sur son visage. Mes Princes ! s'inclina-t-elle finalement.

Salem eut un sourire radieux avant de laisser place à une mine contrariée quand les yeux vert forêt se posèrent sur Lucius Malfoy.

\- Malfoy ! fit-il simplement.

\- Mon Prince ! s'inclina ce dernier.

Il fit de même avec Harry mais ce dernier l'ignora superbement.

\- Vladimir que fait cet homme chez nous ? fit l'aîné agacé.

Ce fut Lucius qui lui répondit :

\- Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec mon prince, monseigneur ! fit l'homme semblant mal à l'aise.

\- Oh et lequel ?

\- Votre jeune frère, le Prince Harry !

\- Voyez-vous cela ! Et en quel honneur vous laisserais-je l'approcher une nouvelle fois après votre dernier écart ? renifla furieusement Salem.

Le visage du blond perdit ses couleurs mais il ne chercha pas à baisser pas les yeux.

\- J'imagine que si son avada ne m'a pas tué ce n'est pas l'écouter qui le fera ! calma Harry.

\- Je souhaiterais vous présenter mes excuses, Mon Prince.

\- Pour l'avada, les insultes ou le doloris ? demanda le concerné suspicieux.

\- Ma foi, pour tout cela à la fois. Tout comme pour l'attaque à Poudlard… fit un Lucius sidéré de s'entendre présenter des excuses.

\- Ah je l'avais déjà oublié celle-ci ! rit Harry. Je veux bien vous pardonner, Lucius Malfoy mais à une condition, bien évidemment… Je veux que vous présentiez vos excuses à toutes les personnes habitant dans cette demeure car, voyez-vous, vos stupides actions ont eu des répercussions sur chacun ! susurra Harry.

Le lord sembla prêt à s'évanouir mais il se rappela que Narcissa lui avait dit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait de retour cet été. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire tuer par le Lord. Quoique, s'il ne le faisait pas, Narcissa se chargerait de son sort. Le lord déglutit douloureusement à cette pensée.

Autant dire que l'assistance nageait entre incrédulité, respect et fierté. Lucius ne chercha pas à se dérober et s'exécuta sur le champ. Une fois fait, Harry se rapprocha du lord sous l'œil méfiant de celui-ci. Le petit brun se jeta sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans leur étrange famille et le menaça de lui faire arracher les cheveux s'il lançait encore un sort vers Draco.

Bellatrix était interloquée, abasourdie, choquée et médusée mais définitivement amusée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un enfant venait de faire plier un des lords les plus fiers d'Angleterre et du Royaume-Uni. Les deux frères Lestrange échangèrent un sourire narquois, le petit était amusant et puissant. On ne voyait pas souvent un enfant mettre Lucius Malfoy mal à l'aise ! Igor, lui, riait ouvertement, de même que Regulus, Severus et Remus. Narcissa regardait son époux avec un regard plein de fierté et de satisfaction.

Lucius s'étouffa presque en se rendant compte qu'il recevait un câlin de Potter… Non de son prince ! Salem le défia du regard de ne pas rendre son étreinte à Harry. Le blond n'avait aucune envie de faire cela et certainement pas en public. Soudain la température chuta de plusieurs degrés, accompagnée d'une aura sinistre.

Les têtes des nouveaux venus se tournèrent vers l'origine. Il s'agissait forcément de ce cher Vladimir qui rageait de voir son petit frère dans les bras du lord. D'ailleurs ce dernier déglutit de façon très audible, rendit une rapide étreinte au petit et s'éloigna rapidement.

\- Heureusement que tu ne réagis pas de la sorte dès qu'un homme l'approche ! ricana Severus.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les jumeaux étaient dans leur nouvelle chambre et admiraient la montagne de riches vêtements que Narcissa leur avait achetés. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils étaient partis de chez eux et ils avaient reçu de nombreuses lettres de Bill et Charlie. Ils les avaient rassuré et leur avaient demandé d'imaginer cela comme des vacances loin de la maison. Cette vision des choses avait quelque peu réussi à apaiser leur inquiétude mais ce n'était pas gagné.

Depuis leur arrivée, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans leurs appartements. Ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place ainsi entourés de lords et de ladys. Le coup de grâce s'était produit lorsqu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Viktor Krum, le célèbre attrapeur bulgare. Le joueur de quidditch avait été très sympathique malgré sa notoriété internationale. Là n'était pas le problème. Il venait du fait que les jumeaux se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient rien à apporter à une famille aussi puissante. Ils n'étaient absolument rien face à toute cette puissance et cette richesse. Ils se sentaient comme des poids qui bénéficiaient de la charité de cette famille.

Un coup timide à leur porte les sortit de leurs réflexions. Une petite frimousse hésitante aux cheveux noirs entra dans la chambre. La gêne du petit brun était clairement visible. Harry posa son regard sur Fred et George qui lui semblaient contrariés depuis leur arrivée. Il se doutait que pour eux, cette installation n'était pas spécialement enthousiasmante. Après tout, à cause de lui, ils avaient été arrachés à leur foyer. Lui qui accordait tant d'importance à la sienne n'arrivait à pas à passer par-dessus ses remords.

\- Je voulais vous demander pardon… Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé… Tout est de ma faute… Finalement votre mère avait peut-être raison…

Derrière la porte, Salem et Vladimir étouffèrent un hoquet de stupeur et d'horreur.

\- Harry ! s'horrifia George.

\- Pour l'amour des Veelas, cesse de dire des bêtises !

Le petit brun baissa la tête trouvant tout à coup ses chaussures en cuir de sombral absolument fascinantes. Soudainement il fut pris en sandwich par ses deux gardes et il releva la tête pour tomber sur le visage de Fred lui souriant de façon rassurante.

\- On voulait quitter la maison au plus tôt…

\- Mais on ne se faisait plus d'illusions…

\- De réussir un jour à s'en aller !

\- Tes frères ont réalisé l'un de nos rêves les plus chers alors…

\- Merci Ry ! clamèrent les deux farceurs.

Le petit brun se sentit un peu plus léger. Il se retourna et regarda George avant de leur sourire également.

\- En fait c'est à nous de te présenter des excuses ! fit remarquer George, son visage se refermant durement.

\- Je ne crois pas… Pourquoi donc ? fit Harry perdu.

\- Pour ce que t'a dit notre mère !

\- Elle a été infecte et on sait que ça t'a blessé !

\- Tout ce qu'elle a dit est faux !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû disparaître en même temps que tes parents ! déclara Fred.

\- Ce n'est pas important ! les rassura le petit brun.

\- Pour nous ça l'est ! déclarèrent les deux avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Tout ce qui te touche, en bien ou en mal, est important pour nous ! avoua Fred.

\- On n'est peut-être pas tes frères de sang mais on te considère vraiment comme notre précieux petit frère ! Vous êtes mes deux précieux petits frères, chuchota George en enserrant Harry et son jumeau.

Juste derrière la porte, Vladimir était appuyé un immense sourire sur le visage. Au moins la cohabitation ne serait pas difficile. Il avait voulu présenter ses excuses à ses deux rouquins mais n'avait pas su comment le faire. Trop peu habitué à courber l'échine, il avait longuement cherché ses mots, hésitant avant d'entendre la conversation entre les trois. Une chose était sûre, il refusait de considérer les roux comme ses frères. Il n'avait aucun problème vis-à-vis de l'inceste mais il les voulait entièrement.

Vu le sourire goguenard que Salem affichait, ce dernier avait clairement suivi le fil de ses pensées. Finalement, Sal embrassa Vlad à la commissure des lèvres et toqua à son tour. Vladimir leva les yeux au ciel devant la bêtise de son frère. « Un baiser russe hein ! » se dit le moldave. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui.

\- Bon faut qu'on parle les jumeaux ! déclara Vladimir très sérieusement, trop sérieusement. Vous faites partis de la famille.

\- Lords, ladys, célébrités, richesses, puissances on s'en tape royalement ! Vous avez votre place ici ! Ce n'est pas difficile de comprendre la raison pour laquelle vous êtes reclus dans vos appartements mais ce n'est pas la solution. D'ailleurs j'ai envie de connaître mes nouveaux morveux ! continua Salem. Vous avez le même comportement qu'avait Harry l'an passé.

Les jumeaux se sentirent complètement pris au dépourvu.

\- S'il y a trop de monde ici, je les vire tous illico presto si ça peut vous aider à vous sentir mieux ! poussa l'aîné.

\- Non, non ! Ce n'est pas la peine… s'activa Fred.

\- On sort ! déclara George.

\- On peut vraiment faire des blagues ?

\- Si vous n'en faites pas je vais vraiment m'ennuyer, sourit Viktor en passant la tête par la porte. Pendant toute l'année, Harry m'a venté votre génie alors faites-vous plaisir !

\- J'ai l'impression que Rodolphus a besoin d'être quelque peu déridé ! ricana Sergei.

\- Malfoy père aussi ! répondit Salem. Chaque fois qu'il vient, on dirait qu'il n'est pas allé aux toilettes depuis des semaines !

\- Bon c'est réglé alors ! conclut le moldave.

Viktor vint près d'Harry et passa un bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. Le petit brun ne sembla pas dérangé par le contact. Salem eut un sourire goguenard alors que Vlad plissait dangereusement les yeux. Alors que Vladimir allait cracher son venin à Viktor quant à sa proximité exagérée avec son frère, Salem le devança.

\- Au lieu de les embêter, occupe-toi de tes calices jumelés ! Ça me ferait des vacances nom d'un hippogriffe biscornu ! Oups ! blêmit Salem en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait laissé échapper.

Vladimir resta interdit alors que Salem s'enfuyait courageusement la chambre. Il regarda les jumeaux et fuit tout aussi courageusement que son seigneur. Les jumeaux n'étaient pas en reste. Ils regardèrent Harry puis échangèrent un regard perplexe.

\- Calices jumelés ? reprirent-ils en chœur.

\- Je crois que c'est de vous dont il parlait… lança distraitement Harry en tentant de grimper sur le dos de Viktor.

\- Euh…

\- Harry…

\- Je crois que nous avons

\- Deux questions à poser !

\- Ses calices ? Nous ? demanda Fred.

\- Vous êtes ensembles Viktor et toi ? fit George.

\- Ça fait trois questions, non ? remarqua Viktor.

\- Ça en fait quatre maintenant ! Je suis avec Viktor puisqu'il est avec moi. De ce fait, vous êtes également avec Viktor !

\- Harry ! grognèrent les deux.

\- Bon, non je ne suis pas avec Viktor ! Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… lâcha Fred.

\- Vous êtes proches…

\- Mais d'une façon différente d'avec les autres !

\- Vous êtes mignons ensembles ! taquina George.

Harry regarda les jumeaux comme s'ils venaient de dire que Merlin était un cracmol. Et puis aussi rapidement que son cerveau le put, il traita la dernière phrase de George. Soudain il rougit furieusement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que… Viktor est spécial ! C'est tout !

\- Ah… Eh bien, si Viktor est spécial…

\- Alors tout va bien ! finit George avec un sourire moqueur.

Le bulgare, lui, avait arrêté de réfléchir. Harry le considérait comme spécial. Merlin, Harry le considérait comme spécial ! Son cœur manqua plusieurs battements ! Il eut un sourire béat qui partit immédiatement. Soudain il se demanda dans quel sens il était spécial pour Harry. Merlin, Vladimir allait le tuer !

\- Alors comme ça… Je suis spécial ? demanda Viktor.

\- Tu en connais deux des Viktor Krum ? répondit Harry tentant de fuir cette étrange conversation.

Un sort orange fusa dans le couloir et on entendit le hurlement de rage de Vladimir qui se retrouvait avec une robe de princesse rose bonbon alors que Salem était affublé d'une robe-bustier à froufrous orange et noire. Les jumeaux échangèrent un immense sourire avant de hurler :

\- J'adore cette famille !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Plus personne n'avait vu Vladimir depuis que les jumeaux lui avaient fait remarquer que le rose lui allait à merveille. Le visage du vampire s'était empourpré dangereusement et s'était enfuit dans sa chambre en maudissant un stupide seigneur qui ne savait pas se taire.

Salem avait disparu avec Sergei depuis la veille et à dix heures personne ne les avait encore revus. Heureusement qu'il y avait du monde au manoir parce qu'Harry se serait bien ennuyé tout seul.

Le petit brun prenait son petit-déjeuner en compagnie des frères Lestrange et de Regulus. Severus avait passé la nuit dans le laboratoire avec les jumeaux. Remus avait été courir à cause de la pleine lune et Bellatrix passait tout son temps à lire tout ce qu'elle avait raté du monde sorcier. Comme par hasard, Viktor s'entraînait et semblait fuir Harry.

En bref, le petit brun était tout seul avec deux évadés et son oncle, l'ancien favori de Voldemort pour seule compagnie. De toute façon, il avait une armée à nourrir. Entre les rapaces, les lutins et son serpent, il avait de quoi faire. Un flash embrasé apparut à côté de la chaise d'Harry et Fumseck vint se poser à côté de son ami. Il tenait dans ses serres une cargaison de bonbons au citron.

\- Toi, tu as encore volé les réserves de Dumbledore ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry. Il ne va pas te soupçonner ?

\- Le vieux bouffon ne remarquera rien ! se moqua l'oiseau vermeil. Hagrid a remplacé ses bonbons par des menthes fraîches saveur pustule.

Le petit brun éclata de rire en imaginant la tête du vieux fou. Un raclement de gorge le fit tourner la tête. Apparemment, les trois adultes l'observaient complètement ébahis. Son fou rire redoubla devant leur mine déconfite et il eut pitié d'eux. Il leur expliqua ce qu'avaient fait le demi-géant et le phénix. Regulus riait à gorge déployée tandis que Rabastan sifflait d'admiration. Rodolphus se permit simplement un rictus amusé.

\- Donc si j'ai bien saisi, tu parles le piaf ? demanda Rabastan.

Le petit brun haussa un sourcil dans un élégant mouvement très aristocratique.

\- Je ne parle pas le « piaf », je comprends simplement ce que me raconte mon familier !

\- Quoi le phénix est à toi ? sursauta Rodolphus.

\- Le phénix et le basilic, oui Monsieur Lestrange !

\- Je l'aime ce petit ! Il est aussi fou qu'un Black ! rit Regulus. D'ailleurs où est passé le loup ?

\- Remus doit être dans le parc en train de somnoler… Tu veux bien aller vérifier pour moi ma fille ?

Un hululement joyeux et Hedwige partit faire son enquête. Elle revint moins d'une minutes plus tard et confirma que le lycanthrope se trouvait bien dans le parc.

\- J'adore ! siffla le cadet Lestrange.

\- C'est fascinant ! Avec un tel pouvoir, tu pourrais faire plier le monde sorcier ! fit remarquer Rodolphus, semblant déjà établir des plans.

\- A ta place, je ne rêverais pas trop ! siffla furieusement Regulus.

\- Ce n'est ni mon but, ni dans mes projets ! répondit calmement Harry.

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et darda son regard dur dans celui d'Harry. Le petit brun le toisa et l'homme se leva vivement en entamant un rapprochement. Malheureusement pour lui, il finit coller contre le plafond alors qu'un énorme serpent fantomatique sifflait durement. Vu la réaction du gardien, le sorcier n'avait pas eu des intentions très nobles envers son maître. Un sifflement du plus jeune calma la conscience qui laissa retomber l'évadé au sol. Cependant le serpent se plaça tout de même autour de l'adolescent.

Regulus se leva et asséna une magistrale claque derrière la tête de l'aîné des Lestrange.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas faire la part des choses que ma cousine ne t'a jamais accordé d'attention ! Harry n'est pas une arme ! Et en tant que son oncle, je ne laisserais personne penser de cette façon d'un de mes neveux ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne !

Rodolphus sortit dehors, rongé par la honte d'avoir été maîtrisé par un enfant. Il avait une telle rage et une telle haine contre le monde entier qu'il était prêt à tout pour obtenir sa vengeance. Il entendit des pas derrière lui et se retourna, prêt à envoyer paître quiconque. Cependant son regard tomba sur le visage inquiet de son frère.

\- Rod c'est juste un gosse ! En plus c'est notre prince. On est censé les choyer tels les joyaux qu'ils sont… Je sais que tu en veux au monde entier pour ces douze années d'enfer ! Mais ce gosse est l'un des instigateurs de notre nouvelle vie !

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi tu vas tomber sous le charme de ses putains d'airs innocents ! cracha Rodolphus. Ce gamin transpire la puissance à des kilomètres !

\- Rod, calme-toi ! Ça ne te va vraiment pas de jurer de la sorte ! Okay le gosse est puissant et après tu vas faire quoi ? Le forcer à servir tes intérêts ?

\- Il y a toujours un moyen ! Ce morveux servira mes intérêts d'une façon ou d'une autre ! décréta l'aîné en frappant un arbre.

Rabastan eut un léger rire désabusé.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Essaie quoique ce soit sur ce gosse et tu es un homme mort ! déclara le cadet, très sérieux.

\- Est-ce que tu me menaces ? grogna dangereusement l'aîné en saisissant son frère par le col.

\- Merlin, bien sûr que non ! Je te rappelle simplement que notre Seigneur sera bientôt de retour, tout ça sans compter qu'il s'agit du filleul de Narcissa ! Il appartient à la Maison des Black ! Tu es le mieux placé pour savoir qu'on ne peut se permettre de se mettre une telle famille à dos…

\- Bellatrix sera capable de raisonner sa sœur !

\- Bellatrix ne s'opposera pas à Narcissa ! C'est à toi qu'elle s'opposera ! C'est une Black !

\- Justement et ce gamin est sal Sang-mêlé !

\- C'est un Sang-Pur ! Et plus pur que notre propre sang !

\- Quoi ? s'étrangla Rodolphus.

\- Réfléchit un peu ! s'agaça le cadet en se dégageant. S'ils ont fait appel à la Grande Magie pour faire un tel rituel, la Magie en a obligatoirement fait un Sang-Pur ! Merlin, ne te souviens-tu donc plus des enseignements de notre feu père ?

\- Bien sûr que si ! Et ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! Je reste l'aîné et le chef de la famille !

\- Famille qui a perdu autant sa gloire que sa puissance ! Nous ne sommes plus que des parias de la société !

Le coup de poing qu'il se prit lui fit tourner la tête. Rodolphus avait toujours été d'une nature violente et agressive qu'il cachait sous son masque impassible. C'était cette rage qui l'avait poussé vers les rangs les plus élevés du Lord Noir.

Cependant aujourd'hui, Rabastan n'avait plus envie de courber l'échine face à la rage de son frère. Il soutint le regard furieux de son frère malgré sa lèvre ensanglantée.

\- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton ! s'emporta le mangemort. Sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? gronda la voix de Remus derrière eux.

\- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde le monstre !

Soudain, le mangemort tomba au sol en se tordant de douleur.

\- Je pense en avoir suffisamment entendu pour certifier que je ne peux tolérer quelqu'un de ton espèce chez moi ! déclara froidement Vladimir, nonchalamment assis juste au dessus d'eux sur la branche d'un arbre.

Personne ne l'avait entendu apparaître sauf Remus qui l'avait suivi jusqu'au frère. Une légère brise souffla et Salem apparut adossé à un arbre.

\- Je pense que nous sommes parfaitement d'accords ! asséna froidement Salem.

\- Messeigneurs ! tenta de calmer Rabastan. Je vous en prie…

\- Connais-tu le prix d'une telle action envers l'un des miens ? gronda Vladimir.

\- Je ne fais que continuer les volontés de votre père, Mon Prince ! répondit fièrement le lord déchu.

\- Cependant ce n'est pas à mon père que tu dois désormais obéissance ! claqua Salem. Rabastan penses-tu que je puisse laisser ton frère en vie après ce qu'il a fait et déclaré ?

\- Je comprends, Mon Prince… C'est triste à dire mais non…

\- Oui, comme tu dis c'est triste !

Le petit brun arriva tranquillement en ressentant la contrarié du vampire. Rodolphus lui donnait son dos et remarqua la baguette derrière qui laissait échapper des étincelles vertes, prouvant que le sort de mort n'était pas loin. Au moment où le lord serra un peu plus sa baguette avec l'envie manifeste de lancer son sort, Harry ne réfléchit pas et ordonna doucement à Shanasssya de protéger sa famille.

L'attaque fut foudroyante ! Le serpent reprit sa taille initiale et enroula ses puissants anneaux autour du corps du sorcier toujours agenouillé. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre qu'il était déjà mort. Tous les autres sursautèrent en constatant les étincelles glauques qui s'échappaient encore de la baguette à présents tombées au sol.

Harry passa à côté du corps sans le moindre regard pour le corps inerte.

\- Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il aux adultes.

\- Harry ?! Tu l'as tué ? demanda faiblement Remus.

\- Techniquement c'est Shanasssya qui l'a fait mais oui c'était nécessaire ! répondit honnêtement le plus jeune. Tu m'excuseras certainement de vous avoir protégé d'un sort de mort…

\- Il n'aurait pas osé ?! s'horrifia le loup-garou.

\- Si, il l'aurait fait si ça pouvait l'aider à atteindre son but ! avoua Rabastan ne lâchant pas du regard le corps inerte.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es avancé plus tôt ? fit Vladimir demandant confirmation.

L'homme hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je suis profondément désolé de la mort de votre frère mais entre ma famille et le reste du monde, ce sera toujours ma famille ! proféra le petit brun.

\- Mon frère est mort dès qu'il est entré dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Si ça se trouve tu as sauvé une vie aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'en doute pas vraiment mais bon c'est toujours triste de prendre une vie…

\- Sal tu devrais modifier la marque de notre famille afin que ce genre de problème ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir, commanda Vlad.

\- Tu as raison… Pour le corps ? Il fait un peu tâche dans le parc…

Remus eut un rire nerveux avant de lancer en plaisantant :

\- Au pire le corps est encore chaud, si ça te tente Vladimir…

\- Pas que ça me gêne ! murmura le vampire en haussant les épaules.

Salem écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

\- Vlad par pitié ! Pas devant son frère ! s'horrifia Sal.

\- J'avoue que je me passerais de cette vision… murmura le susnommé, tout son sang ayant quitté son visage.

\- Moi non plus, je ne veux pas voir ! prononça Harry en grimaçant faussement. Bon appétit Vlad ! lâcha-t-il distraitement.

Il se saisit de la main de Rabastan et l'entraîna dans le manoir, accompagné de Remus.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry laissa Rabastan au bon soin de Remus. Il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec l'homme mais encore moins maintenant qu'il venait de tuer le frère de celui-ci. Il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir pu protéger sa famille. Il était simplement triste de la tournure des événements. Il disparut dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Remus qui regardait le visage du jeune évadé le vit soupirer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire mais une chose était sûre, il n'en voulait absolument pas à son filleul. Le plus âgé des frères Lestrange avait menacé des membres de sa meute, il l'aurait lui-même égorgé. D'ailleurs Lunard était parfaitement d'accord et très fier de son louveteau. Après tout protéger la meute était un devoir de chaque membre mais encore plus de l'alpha.

Rabastan soupira une nouvelle fois et Remus ne put que lui presser l'épaule en signe de soutien. L'homme lui accorda un sourire un peu triste en guise de remerciement et resta de longues minutes perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il prit enfin la parole, son visage semblait plus détendu comme s'il avait retrouvé la paix avec lui-même.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça se passe différemment mais Rodolphus a poussé le chaudron trop loin cette fois…

\- Est-ce que vous en voulez à Harry ? demanda Remus en étudiant les réactions du sorcier.

\- Il a un grand sens du devoir et de la famille. Lui en vouloir serait totalement déplacé. Mon frère a voulu le voir comme une arme et il s'en est mordu les doigts. Le jeune prince n'est en rien fautif mais j'avoue que j'ai été surpris…

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux adultes. Il ne fut brisé que par le soupir de Remus.

\- Harry n'a pas eu une vie facile et sa famille est ce qu'il a de plus précieux. La mort de votre frère est un événement malheureux… Je ne dirais pas que c'était nécessaire mais… Rodolphus Lestrange s'est condamné au moment où il a vu Harry comme un outil… songea l'ancien professeur en pensant à Lunard déchiquetant le décédé.

\- Mon frère a signé son arrêt de mort le jour où il s'est enrôlé au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! le coupa calmement l'évadé. Il a toujours été d'un naturel violent mais les raids auxquels il participait étaient toujours les plus sanglants. Je crois bien que c'était l'unique chose qu'il partageait avec Bella. Une rage impétueuse qui les poussait à s'évader dans le massacre. Azkaban n'a fait que décupler sa haine et sa rage…

\- Je suppose que ce n'était pas votre cas…

\- J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes. Je ne suis pas un enfant de chœur, loin s'en faut ! Simplement… je croyais à l'époque que si l'on se battait, on entendrait notre voix… Nous avions un idéal ! Je me demande à quel moment nous nous sommes égarés. Au début ce n'était que de la politique et puis un beau jour tout à basculé… Nous avions déjà juré nos baguettes à cette cause et à ce noble idéal que représentait le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Remus ne sut quoi répondre à ce sorcier qui avait fait les mauvais choix et qui ne l'avait réalisé qu'une fois qu'il fut trop tard.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu le charisme de Rod. Il était brillant, puissant, froid et inaccessible. J'ai longtemps cru que je pourrais le rendre fier en étant son bras droit même si cela devait me faire vivre dans son ombre. J'aimais mon frère…

\- Le contraire ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, rassura Remus.

\- Je l'aimais mais lui n'avait d'yeux que pour la puissance, le pouvoir et sa rage… On pensait faire de grandes choses en rejoignant les rangs du Lord Noir. On pensait changer le monde ! ironisa-t-il.

\- La violence n'a jamais été la meilleure des solutions pour faire entendre sa voix ! enseigna le lycanthrope.

\- Et c'est un loup-garou qui me parle de pacifisme ! se moqua maladroitement l'évadé.

Remus marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il y a moins d'un an, il aurait pris cette réplique comme un insulte mais maintenant qu'il acceptait pleinement son loup, cette phrase lui sembla simplement comique.

\- Un loup déguisé en agneau ou un agneau qui a mangé du loup ! rit-il. J'imagine qu'effectivement c'est assez ironique comme situation. Cependant j'imagine que chacun est le mieux placé pour parler de ce qu'il connait.

\- Sage parole, Maître Loup ! ricana le plus jeune. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu protéger notre idéal. Qu'importe la voie sur laquelle j'ai marché, je continuerais si c'est le meilleur moyen.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule voie pour parvenir à un but. Il y a simplement des chemins qui sont plus rapides que d'autres mais non moins douloureux… Après je ne vous targuerai pas de vous connaître et de vous dire qu'on a toujours le choix…

\- Le seul choix que l'on possède réellement est d'accepter les choses ou de les nier.

La conversation hautement philosophique continua longtemps. Remus découvrit avec plaisir un fin penseur en Rabastan et celui-ci trouva avec amusement un Gryffondor plein d'esprit.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La nouvelle de la mort de Rodolphus n'avait attristé que les jumeaux qui s'émouvaient davantage de la perte de leur futur cobaye que de la mort de l'homme qui s'était permis de menacer la vie de leurs amis.

La réaction la plus vive avait été celle de Bellatrix. En apprenant la nouvelle, la sorcière poussé un hurlement sinistre puis s'était empressée de demander à Narcissa un magnum de whisky Pur Feu de cent ans d'âge afin de trinquer avec Harry. Les sorcières s'étaient fait agresser verbalement par un Salem hors de lui. Severus et Regulus n'avaient pas été plus calmes que leur neveu.

La sorcière avait finalement demandé à voir le souvenir et était ressortie de la pensine hilare et euphorique. Elle avait câliné le petit brun comme un chaton et depuis elle faisait son éloge à qui voulait l'entendre et à ceux qui ne le voulaient pas non plus d'ailleurs. Plus qu'une tante, Harry s'était visiblement fait une amie !

Depuis Viktor regardait Harry avec une expression insondable. Il suivit le petit brun qui se dirigeait vers le parc et l'attrapa par le bras. Il inspecta Harry sous toutes les coutures avant de l'étouffer dans une puissante étreinte.

\- Je vais bien, Aiglon ! sourit le brun.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'il n'était pas mort je le tuerais moi-même.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'aurais protégé les autres !

\- Et qui t'aurait protégé ? demanda Viktor.

\- Bah j'imagine qu'on se protège tous ! rigola le petit amusé du comportement surprotecteur du bulgare.

Harry riait tandis que l'attrapeur grommelait contre cette famille qui ne savait pas rester loin du danger.

Près de la porte, Vladimir fulminait. Son petit frère était encore trop petit. Il n'allait pas laisser le bulgare lui piquer son chaton. Il allait s'élancer dans le but de lui dire le fond de sa pensée quand deux paires de bras se saisirent de lui.

\- Les enfants grandissent si vite ! pleura faussement George.

\- Dans quelques années nous aurons plein de mini Viktor qui voleront dans ce parc ! imita Fred.

Vladimir grimaça en essayant de chasser l'image mentale.

\- Alors comme ça…

\- Nous sommes tes calices ? chantonnèrent subitement les jumeaux.

\- Il faudrait peut-être nous en dire davantage…

\- Je ne crois pas avoir encore vraiment traité la question des vampires en Défense. Et toi Forge ?

\- Moi non plus je n'y connais pas grand-chose mon cher Gred !

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous éclairer notre chandelle ! terminèrent-ils en chœur.

Ils disparurent en emportant leur vampire trop ravi de la proximité pour penser à autre chose. Plus loin dans le parc, blotti dans les bras de son assassin, Salem observait le comportement de Viktor.

\- Il ne lui fera rien, le rassura le russe.

\- Je le sais parfaitement. Dire que Viktor n'avait jamais semblé aussi vivant que depuis qu'il a fait la connaissance de mon bébé… souffla Sal.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué !

\- Evidemment ! Je connais parfaitement mes amis. Et je sais aussi que Viktor ne tentera rien tant qu'Harry n'aura pas au moins seize ans…

\- Je dirais plutôt quinze…

\- C'est dans quelques jours ! Laissez-moi profiter de mon bébé ! geignit exagérément le grec.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu seras toujours sa priorité et son soleil ! murmura Sergei.

\- Et je ne suis pas le tien ? le taquina son petit-ami.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! ricana le russe. De toute façon, Viktor est quelqu'un de confiance.

\- J'ai toute confiance en vous ! sourit le jeune seigneur en s'emparant des lèvres de son petit-ami.

\- Allez viens ! Le rituel de demain sera long et épuisant !

\- Très bien, chef ! obtempéra Salem.

 **~ BONUS ~**

Le lendemain de leur installation, Harry se réveilla le premier en se sentant dans un étrange cocon remuant. La veille, Vladimir et Salem avaient investi son lit pour leur première nuit au manoir. Le petit brun n'avait eu aucune envie de dormir tout seul mais il n'avait pas eu besoin d'en faire part à ses frères qu'ils étaient déjà en train de ramener leur oreiller.

Harry avait la tête posée sur le ventre de Salem, ce dernier caressait paresseusement la tête sur son ventre et Vladimir avait passé un bras protecteur sur la taille de son petit frère. Autant dire qu'Harry était très bien là où il était. Vladimir grogna alors qu'il se réveillait. Son grognement avait fait remuer Salem et finalement, ils ouvrirent un œil paresseux. Harry, lui, les observait tranquillement tous les deux.

\- B'jour, marmonna Salem en baillant.

\- 'lut, répondit Vladimir en ronronnant.

Un petit rire leur répondit. Harry était d'excellente humeur cela ne faisant aucun doute.

\- Debout Sal, Vlad ! On a plein de choses à voir aujourd'hui !

\- Tu es vraiment de bonne humeur dis donc !

\- Je crois que c'est parce que Poppy vient aujourd'hui ! répondit Sal.

Vladimir s'étira et se redressa. Salem se cala davantage contre son petit trésor et se rendormit aussitôt. Vingt minutes plus tard, le moldave revint et trouva Salem endormi et Harry boudant légèrement. Il soupira et décida de secouer leur aîné.

\- Debout marmotte ! Sergei est en bas !

Aussitôt Salem ouvrit les yeux en jurant tout en se levant rapidement pour se préparer. Harry put ainsi se laver pendant que Vladimir choisissait sa tenue. Il retrouva le petit brun en boxer et lui remit ses vêtements. Ils n'étaient absolument pas pudiques entre eux, ce qui les étonnait toujours d'ailleurs. En effet, généralement, les adolescents étaient très pudiques avec leurs frères et sœurs mais pas eux.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le hurlement de Salem. Visiblement, il lui avait fallut une demi-heure pour réaliser que Sergei n'était pas là. Le moldave partit dans un fou rire plutôt sadique.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est vraiment trop calme ? demanda soudain le benjamin.

\- J'avoue que ça manque de vie… soupira l'aîné.

\- Poppy arrive dans moins d'une heure… remarqua le cadet.

\- Mouais mais ça reste très calme… acquiesça le petit brun. On pourrait pas kidnapper les jumeaux et les garder avec nous ? Et puis aussi Neville, Luna, Draco et tante Cissa !

\- Les jumeaux c'est plus que faisable ! D'ailleurs je pense que je vais les enlever à la présence de leur mère indigne ! s'anima Vladimir.

\- Je me disais que je pourrais inviter Sergei mais bon, je pense que ce serait égoïste de le déranger pour une fois qu'il peut passer du temps avec la petite Milena… soupira Salem.

\- D'ailleurs vous connaissez la famille de Viktor ?

\- Oh ! Quelqu'un ne s'intéresserait pas à un beau bulgare par hasard ? taquina Salem.

\- Bah je ne crois pas… réfléchit Harry. En tout cas pas dans le sens où tu l'imagines.

\- Oh dommage… soupira de nouveau le jeune seigneur.

\- Salem, déconne pas ! ronchonna Vladimir en déchiquetant sa pâtisserie.

\- Quel est le problème ? fit l'aîné en levant un magnifique sourcil l'air soudain très sérieux.

\- Harry n'a que treize ans…

\- Quatorze dans quelques semaines ! rectifia Sal.

\- C'est juste un adorable petit ange et tu veux le jeter dans les griffes d'un démon bulgare au sang chaud ! grimaça le vampire.

\- De quoi tu as peur là ? Qu'Harry nous oublie et nous jette comme une vieille chaussette ? Que Viktor lui vole sa vertu ? Qu'il grille les étapes ou bien que tu ne puisses plus avoir Harry aussi souvent ? acheva Salem posément mais plutôt froidement.

Harry observait cette étrange conversation. Visiblement, il était le sujet mais il ne comprenait absolument pas comment ça avait pu tourner ainsi. Enfin bref, lui qui s'ennuyait avait enfin une distraction. Il reprit son bol de chocolat et suivi le match de quidditch verbal entre ses deux aînés.

\- Peut-être un peu de tout ça ! avoua à contrecœur le moldave.

\- C'est plutôt égoïste de ta part là ! claqua le grec.

\- En quoi je suis égoïste de m'inquiéter de perdre mon petit frère ? cingla le prince.

\- Eh bien si je ne me trompe pas, ça ne te dérange pas de kidnapper des jumeaux et de passer la nuit avec eux mais qu'Harry puisse être intéressé par un bulgare ça te pose problème… attaqua le seigneur.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir ! se défendit Vladimir avec mauvaise foi.

\- C'est simple ! Quand tu seras avec tes petits jumeaux...,

Il se tourna vers Harry :

\- Je n'ai rien contre eux mon ange !

Et reprit à l'intention de son vampire de frère :

\- Tu crois vraiment que tu auras beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ton petit frère ? Tu n'auras pas un mais deux compagnons, et des calices qui plus est ! Tu penses vraiment que tu auras du temps pour Harry ? cingla Salem d'une voix polaire.

Vladimir eut une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau. Il regarda tour à tour Harry et Salem et se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

\- Je crois que c'est un chaos technique pour Vladimir… s'éleva doucement la voix du petit brun.

\- Merde, merde et remerde ! déprima l'interpellé.

\- Langage Vladimir ! le reprit Salem tout joyeux.

\- Toi qui dis ça ?! fit Harry choqué.

\- Oui mais je suis l'aîné et du coup, vous devez obéir ! ricana le jeune seigneur.

\- En qualité d'aîné, tu es censé être irréprochable pour nous fournir le meilleur exemple possible afin que nous puissions t'imiter. De plus, le coup de « faites ce que je dis et ne faites pas ce que je fais » ne s'applique pas à ce genre de situations ! acheva le petit brun.

\- Chaos technique pour Salem ! Je crois même que c'est un perfect pour le petit prince, Sal !

\- Merlin, c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il a toujours le dernier mot ?

\- Simplement parce que tu le veux bien, sinon je serais incapable de te tenir tête et tu le sais très bien ! soupira Harry. Pour ce qui est de Viktor je demandais si vous connaissiez sa famille.

\- Oh… eh bien, elle n'est pas vraiment des plus accueillantes… plutôt le genre de famille où l'on te pousse à donner le maximum… Pour une fois que quelqu'un a du talent dans cette famille !

\- Son père est assez absent et lui met beaucoup de pression ! Il travaille au ministère de la Magie en Bulgarie, c'est un haut dignitaire. Sa mère, on ne la connait pas mais on connait sa belle-mère… Une pauvre cruche ! feula Vladimir.

\- Une garce de première, si tu veux mon avis ! renchérit Salem.

\- Une véritable gourgandine ! Elle a donné deux demi-frères à Viktor et les monstres ne le reconnaissent pas comme leur frère !

\- Oh misère de Merlin, le pauvre ! murmura Harry. C'est pour ça que ça ne l'a pas dérangé de passer Noël avec nous plutôt que de fêter Yule en famille ?

\- Exact mon lutin !

\- Comment le vit-il ?

\- Suffisamment mal pour déclarer qu'il est fils unique aux yeux de la presse ! bouillonna Salem.

\- De plus, je sais qu'il nous envie pas mal Sergei, Salem et moi ! fit remarquer le vampire.

Devant le regard interrogateur des deux bruns, il expliqua.

\- Sergei a Milena, et nous, nous nous avons en plus d'Harry. Lui, il en a deux mais ils se détestent... enfin si on puit dire…

\- C'est dommage ça ! En tout cas moi je l'aime beaucoup Viktor ! déclara Harry dans une moue enfantine absolument magnifique.

\- Ben voyons ! ricana Salem. Si je ne te connaissais pas je pourrais presque tomber dans le panneau !

\- Quel panneau ? demanda le moldave perdu en cherchant sous la table le fameux panneau.

\- Expression moldue ! rit Harry. Bon d'accord, je le trouve vraiment sympa et puis il est drôle et super gentil. J'aime bien être avec lui et il connaît plein de choses. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressé de grandir ! conclut le petit brun.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, il ne te laisse pas indifférent ? demanda Vladimir d'une voix basse.

\- Je ne sais pas… Il est... spécial ! lui répondit-il avec quelques rougeurs

Le moldave se tourna vers Salem et lui tendit la main.

\- Je crois que l'affaire est réglée ! sourit le vampire. On a tout notre temps !

* * *

 **HP ~ PUF ~ RAR ~ HP ~ PUF**

 _ **Aya31:**_ Hey ! Comme toujours ça fait super plaisir de te lire ! Pour Fred X Vlad X George j'avais laissé tous plein d'indices mais ça ne fait que commencer.

Pour ce qui est de leurs parents, j'ai d'autres projets pour eux et puis, ils aiment trop leur nouvelle indépendance pour ça mais ne t'inquiète pas.

 _ **Voltea:**_ Salut salut ! Je suis ravi que l'histoire te plaise ! Je t'assure que je n'ai pas prévu de m'arrêter pour cette histoire ! Pour le résumé... Je crois que comme beaucoup, ce n'est pas vraiment ma spécialité mais si jamais je suis plus inspiré, je le modifierais plus tard !

En tout cas merci à tous pour vos reviews ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre !

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Tadaaaaaaaa !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et de vos suppositions pour les prochains événement !**

 **Au prochain chapitre: le retour d'un personnage qui vend du rêve !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut mes loupiots !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Le chapitre 20 est posté pour votre plus grand plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 **Disclaimer: Comme d'hab quoi ! L'histoire est à moi ! C'est déjà ça !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 20: Renaissance**

* * *

Le jour du rituel était enfin arrivé. Les trois Gryffondor et les quatre étudiants de Durmstrang prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans le parc pour profiter du soleil levant. Les adultes étaient encore endormis mais les jeunes étaient bien trop excités pour rester au lit. Selon les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées, le rituel devrait débuter à minuit pour que le résultat soit optimal. Le rituel comportait encore quelques zones d'ombre qui dérangeaient Salem. Ce dernier avait donc chargé Igor d'effectuer de nouvelles recherches supplémentaires dans le plus grand secret. Depuis son réveil, il avait un étrange pressentiment dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

\- Salem, tu vas bien ? appela Sergei.

\- Oui, oui… répondit distraitement l'interpellé.

\- Quelque chose semble te préoccuper frérot… releva Vladimir.

\- Certains détails du rituel m'intriguent…

\- T'inquiètent plutôt ! nota Harry.

\- Bon oui, j'avoue… J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

\- On n'est pas obligé de le faire aujourd'hui si tu ne le sens pas, rassura le vampire.

Toute la tablée hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

Après avoir terminé de manger, les garçons se rendirent tous à la bibliothèque où ils trouvèrent Regulus et Severus. Les deux adultes avaient visiblement le même pressentiment que Salem. Le jeune seigneur décida d'attendre l'arrivée du directeur de Durmstrang pour se prononcer. Il fallut deux heures d'attente pour que la cheminée ne se teinte de flamme verte. Le directeur confirma qu'il n'était pas porteur de bonnes nouvelles. En effet, le rituel comportait un risque de tuer tout sorcier n'ayant pas encore atteint la maturité de son noyau magique. L'information venait d'une langue-de-plomb du ministère russe. Elle n'était, d'ailleurs, répertoriée nulle part. Tous les regards se portèrent sur Harry et il fut décidé à l'unanimité qu'ils trouveraient autre chose.

Regulus avoua qu'il existait peut-être une autre alternative mais qu'il devait d'abord contacter quelqu'un pour vérifier un point important. Il s'en alla, laissant tous les sorciers perdus. Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, il revint avec Narcissa et Bellatrix. Ils avaient une solution.

\- Nous pourrions faire appel à la Main des Ombres ! décréta Regulus. C'est un rituel quelque peu similaire à celui de Mystifrost mais il ne peut être utilisé que pour ramener un Black ou un parent lié à notre famille. C'est le principal frein…

\- Ce rituel est un des plus grands secrets de la Maison des Black, expliqua Narcissa. De ce fait, il ne peut être réalisé que par les membres de cette famille.

\- Le rituel va lier les morceaux d'âme, la reformer et la rendre plus puissante, continua Bellatrix. Il y a également la possibilité que la personne récupère des caractéristiques de sa famille la plus ancienne.

\- Le plus grand souci résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait que la personne ramenée soit liée d'une façon ou d'une autre à la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black ! reprit le chef des Black.

\- Je suis la marraine d'Harry et, quant à Bella et Reg, ils sont les parrains et marraines de Salem, poursuivit l'épouse Malfoy.

\- Et notre Seigneur est votre père ! De ce fait, il est lié à notre Noble Maison ! conclut la veuve Lestrange.

\- Donc si je comprends bien vous pouviez réaliser le rituel… Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ? demanda Vladimir.

\- Il faut au minimum cinq personnes ayant le sang des Black pour le réaliser… C'est notre plus gros problème ! avoua Regulus. Nous sommes tout au plus quatre Black…

\- Pas vraiment ! intervinrent trois voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, Fred et George. Les trois catastrophes semblaient étonnées d'avoir parlé en même temps avant d'échanger un sourire de connivence.

\- Si le problème est vraiment… commença George.

\- D'avoir au moins cinq personnes… enchaîna Fred.

\- Ayant le sang des Black alors… continua Harry.

\- Il n'y a aucun problème ! conclurent-ils tous trois dans une parfaite symbiose.

Tout le monde les regarda interloqué. Les explications arrivèrent alors qu'une lueur de compréhension éclairait les yeux des trois adultes Black.

\- La grand-mère des jumeaux est Cedrella Black. Même si elle a été reniée par la famille, elle reste une Black de sang ! expliqua le petit brun.

\- Harry est lié à la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black par son arrière-grand-mère, Dorea Black ! éclaira l'un des roux.

\- Les sangs d'Harry et de Salem se sont mélangés durant leur rituel d'adoption ! lança l'autre roux. Et n'oublions pas que Draco est le fils de Narcissa !

\- Donc nous pouvons compter pas moins de huit Black dans la famille ! termina Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Par le cul de Merlin ! Euh… effectivement ! se reprit immédiatement Regulus devant le regard glacial de Narcissa.

\- Morgane, c'est absolument parfait ! s'amusa Bellatrix. Il nous reste moins de deux heures pour vous l'enseigner ! Nous devrons le commencer à midi lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith. Je suis navrée Messieurs, je vais devoir vous demander de quitter la bibliothèque, le temps que nous les ayons préparé. C'est un secret de Black !

Alors que Remus, Igor, Severus, Rabastan, Sergei, Viktor et Vladimir se levaient pour quitter les lieux, la voix de Regulus fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Vladimir, restes ! ordonna Regulus.

\- Que crois-tu faire, Regulus ? demanda une Bella perplexe aux tons enfantins.

\- Bella, Vlad est plus lié à Harry et Salem que nous en tant que parrains !

\- Comment est-ce possible !?

\- Haut rituel vampirique ! répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à peaufiner les détails et à répéter l'ensemble de la cérémonie. Bellatrix fut ravie de l'attention des garçons. Elle sautillait d'un garçon à l'autre, redressant de temps à autres une posture, encourageant ou félicitant un effort concluant. Narcissa était égale à elle-même mais le plus tyrannique était sans aucun doute Regulus. Fini le doux parrain, face aux adolescents se tenait un terrible chef de famille, absolument intransigeant.

Les garçons finirent par maîtriser les tenants et aboutissants du rituel en un peu moins d'une heure et quarante-cinq minutes. Le dernier quart d'heure fut utilisé pour la détente et les potions de restitution de magie. Le rituel pouvait maintenant commencer.

Tous les « Black » prirent la direction de la salle de rituel.

Severus finissait d'installer un chaudron au milieu d'un immense pentacle préalablement dessiné dans toute la pièce. Lady Lestrange chassa joyeusement le maître des potions et sourit de toutes ses dents en scellant la porte.

\- On peut commencer ! s'exclama-telle en proie à une excitation palpable.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Un feu noir faisait bouillonner le contenu du chaudron. Harry, Salem et Vladimir se tenaient debout face au chaudron et s'entaillèrent chacun la main avant de laisser couler leur sang à l'intérieur. Ils commencèrent à psalmodier tout en laissant couler leur magie dans la pièce. Les cinq autres faisaient appel à la Magie Familiale et soudain un vent sombre commença à souffler dans la pièce. Les flammes gonflèrent et une main ténébreuse apparut au dessus d'eux.

L'étrange main spectrale plongea le journal de Tom dans le liquide qui prit une couleur rougeâtre. Ensuite ce fut le tour du médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, puis la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent alors que la main s'agitait frénétiquement au dessus du récipient chaudronné. Un long moment s'écoula avant que le liquide ne prenne une teinte jaune, rouge et verte. La Main cessa son ouvrage alors que les voix des Black continuaient à psalmodier inlassablement.

Du coin de l'œil, Bella surveillait Harry. Si elle avait bien compris, l'enfant sorcier était lui-même un Horcruxe. Elle sourit tout en continuant son chant. Les gamins se débrouillaient à la perfection. L'ombre de la Main était apparut alors la Magie avait reconnu en ces enfants de véritables Black bien que certains de leurs ancêtres aient été reniés. Merlin, elle se sentait si fière ! Le nom des Black n'était pas perdu.

Narcissa ne lâchait pas les jumeaux des yeux. Les deux rouquins se tenaient fièrement en face d'elle, les mains étroitement liées. Des traîtres à leur sang ne pourraient pas faire cet acte de Grande Magie. Elle irradiait littéralement de joie de pouvoir exécuter un nouveau rite familiale. C'est que ce genre de choses lui avaient terriblement manqué. Cela lui rappelait son enfance où sa mère et son oncle leur avait enseigné tout leur savoir. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de tout leur enseigner à son tour.

Regulus, lui, était beaucoup plus concentré. Il ne leur avait pas donné une dernière information. Quelqu'un allait souffrir ! Il ferma les yeux et sourit radieusement. Harry était un Horcruxe humain, une abomination même aux yeux de la Magie. Après ce rituel, Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, Tom Riddle allait se faire écarteler par le chef de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black.

Le chant sacré continua et l'Ombre fit léviter le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et la bague des Gaunt jusqu'au chaudron. Une fois déposés délicatement par la Magie, le chaudron commença à trembler dans d'immenses bulles opaques aux nuances métalliques et mauves. De nouveau, le contenu fut remué avec dévotion par la main spectrale. Il fallait attendre que les bulles cessent de se former. Les adultes l'avaient bien expliqué aux enfants.

Les trois frères étaient incroyablement concentrés. Les jumeaux observaient leur vampire et leurs deux frères. Ils étaient légèrement inquiets pour eux mais en même temps un puissant sentiment de bien-être embrasait tout leur être. Ils se sentaient euphoriques et grisés.

Il fallut de nombreuses minutes avant que le liquide cesse enfin de bouillir. La Main cessa de s'animer au dessus de l'appareil et se pourvu de griffes, longues et acérées. Et aussi soudainement que l'ombre était apparue, elle s'en alla et réapparut une micro seconde plus tard tenant dans une solide poigne Nagini. Le serpent sifflait rageusement et étaient entouré d'un brouillard noir et violet.

Les trois adultes frissonnèrent de concert en entendant les sifflements menaçants du reptile alors que les trois frères affichaient le même sourire amusé. L'ombre sembla s'amuser à tremper l'animal dans le chaudron et à l'en sortir jusqu'à ce que le singulier brouillard ne se détache de la bête reptilienne. Une fois fait, la poigne étrangleuse rejeta littéralement le serpent qui disparu au moment de toucher le sol.

Les voix redoublèrent et les esprits se concentrèrent sur leur magie encore plus qu'il n'était possible de le faire. L'ombre touillait consciencieusement son petit bouillon et s'arrêta.

Salem jetait des regards frénétiques vers Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'il soit fait de mal à son trésor. Vladimir n'était pas plus rassuré. Soudain les voix des deux sœurs résonnèrent dans leurs esprits.

\- Ayez confiance dans la magie de notre famille ! De votre famille !

Les deux garçons se forcèrent à se détendre et à se concentrer sur leur rôle. A mesure que la Main s'approchait du visage d'Harry, les griffes se rétractaient. Elle caressa le front d'Harry avec tendresse. Avec dévotion, elle écarta les quelques mèches qui volaient depuis le début du rituel. Elle toucha avec déférence la cicatrice et l'horcruxe en sortit de lui-même et vint reposer dans le creux de la main spectrale. Aussitôt l'ombre repartit vers ses petits bouillons, laissant une immense plénitude au plus jeune sorcier.

Soudain le chaudron s'illumina d'une lueur dorée puis argentée et le vent retomba. La Main plongea dans le chaudron alors que la lumière devenait de plus en plus aveuglante. Regulus prononça les dernières paroles du rituel, répétée par tout le monde. L'Ombre de la Main retira un corps lumineux du chaudron, posa le corps nu par terre, le couvrit d'un voile bleu nuit et disparut. Le rituel était une réussite !

\- Nous avons réussi ! s'écria Narcissa euphorique, tout comme sa sœur.

Les deux sœurs s'étreignirent joyeusement alors que les garçons tentaient de détailler le visage de leur père. Seulement aucun d'eux ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience. De son côté, Tom écarquilla les yeux et hurla de douleur. Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé de l'intérieur avant de se sentir à nouveau complet. La douleur ne dura pas longtemps mais il avait l'impression qu'elle s'était inscrite dans sa chair et dans ses os. Regulus eut un sourire froid avant de voir Tom s'évanouir également.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsque Tom revint à lui, il se sentit totalement perdu. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement en sentant un important éventail d'odeurs. Il étudia son nouvel environnement et tenta de se mouvoir, sans résultat. Il lui semblait qu'il était allongé sur un lit. Pourtant il se sentait fort et sa magie pulsait avec vigueur dans chaque fibre de son corps. Il réalisa qu'un léger poids reposait sur son ventre et il réussit à se redresser légèrement. Il découvrit deux têtes brunes aux longs cheveux ébène, légèrement ondulés et observa ses deux bambins endormis. Harry et Salem dormaient, la tête posée sur son ventre et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais souri auparavant.

Une porte s'ouvrit doucement et Poppy entra silencieusement. Elle sourit avec enthousiasme à ce charmant tableau. Vladimir était assoupi, la tête blottie contre les jambes de Tom et les deux autres dormaient paisiblement sur le ventre de leur père. Une larme de joie coula sur sa joue alors que le jeune père était enfin de retour. D'ailleurs, Tom ne semblait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans. Il avait des cheveux courts qui ondulaient en de sublimes vagues. Il possédait un visage aux traits nobles. Ses yeux chocolat brillaient d'intelligence, de vie et de puissance. Ils étaient pailletés de nuances vertes et dorées. Le rendu était absolument enchanteur et la magie du sorcier vibrait dans toute la pièce. Ce n'était en rien étonnant vu la puissance qu'avaient déployé les Black pour produire ce miracle. L'homme était grand, un peu plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Elle le vit la détailler et ne put retenir un sourire chaleureux.

\- Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Tom ! Je suis Poppy Pomfresh.

\- Bonjour à vous, Dragonne de l'infirmerie ! sourit à son tour Tom, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait entendu parler d'elle.

Poppy ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel bien que son visage ne cachait rien de son amusement. Elle l'informa de son excellente condition et qu'il devait simplement prendre le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau corps. Tom écouta attentivement les recommandations de la médicomage, acquiesçant à chaque nouvelle information.

\- Voulez-vous que je les installe sur un lit à côté ? demanda Poppy en désignant les trois endormis.

\- Non, merci ! Je préfère les garder avec moi autant que possible ! déclara Tom en caressant avec possessivité les cheveux des deux plus proches.

\- Très bien mais je devrais contrôler leur niveau de magie à leur réveil. Le rituel les a totalement vidés.

\- Combien de temps a-t-il duré ? demanda le père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Pour eux, pas plus de trente minutes, pour ceux à l'extérieur de la salle, trois jours ! souffla la femme, la mine grave.

\- Qui d'autres à participer au rituel ?

\- Vous saurez tout cela quand ils se réveilleront ! Maintenant le plus important est de profiter de vos enfants et de votre famille ! le calma doucement Poppy.

Tom se renfrogna et eut une moue légèrement boudeuse. Poppy ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais je vois où ils ont prit leur caractère et leurs mimiques !

\- Pardon ? fit Tom perplexe.

\- Vous vous ressemblez tellement ! Personne n'aura de mal à comprendre que vous êtes leur père ! réussit à expliquer Poppy entre deux gloussements.

Tom n'eut pas le cœur de la toiser et sourit simplement. Poppy le salua et sortit toujours aussi doucement.

Tom était impatient que les trois se réveillent. Il avait tant de temps à rattraper. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Vladimir mais il l'avait rencontré brièvement à Noël. De plus, il sentait la magie du vampire qui pulsait dans ses veines et qui épousait sa propre magie. Il ressentait la magie de ses trois enfants au fond de lui.

Mordred, il était parti en laissant un enfant qu'il croyait avoir perdu à tout jamais et finalement, il revenait treize ans plus tard et se réveillait avec trois enfants qui s'étaient épuisés pour le ramener. Il n'avait aucun mal à dire qu'il avait bien trois enfants. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule envie les garder à tout jamais contre lui. Certes, ils étaient grands mais il avait seize ans à rattraper et une éternité d'amour à leur donner. Il se jura qu'il garderait ses enfants en sécurité et pour cela il devait rassembler ses partisans. Il fallait qu'il annonce son retour afin que ses fils soient protégés des manigances de Dumbledore.

Il forma divers plans dans son esprit tout en couvant ses enfants du regard. Il ne s'en remettait pas ! La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Salem, il n'était pas plus grand que ça et il semblait si fragile. Pareil pour Harry à qui il avait pris ses deux parents. Son plus grand regret était d'avoir tué Lily Potter. Certes, c'était la faute de Voldemort mais il n'avait pas été assez fort pour l'arrêter. Il se sentait coupable, son impuissance de l'époque était son crime. Il n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel depuis qu'il avait offert son dernier morceau d'âme à Harry. C'était étrange de sentir de nouveau rongé par la culpabilité et les remords. Cependant si cela lui permettait d'avoir ses enfants avec lui, il jurait devant Merlin, Morgane et Mordred qu'il vivrait toute l'éternité avec ce genre de sentiments avec joie !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Ce ne fut que deux heures après Tom que Vladimir se réveilla. Il se redressa et tomba dans le regard du père de ses princes, il rougit d'embarras en voyant sa position. Il s'attendait à une remarque moqueuse mais Tom lui sourit simplement. C'était un sourire chaleureux comme celui que lui offrait Salem. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son sourire.

\- Bonjour Vladimir, fit Tom.

Vladimir resta subjugué par la profondeur de la voix. Elle était grave et puissante mais il la trouva également douce et chaleureuse.

\- Bonjour Seign-

\- Tom, le coupa doucement le plus âgé. Tu peux m'appeler comme bon te semble mais aucune convenance, s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui te suis profondément reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur tes petits frères et de m'avoir ramené. Merci Vladimir !

\- Comment ?

\- Comment je sais que tu es le plus âgé ? Ta magie est plus âgée que la leur. D'ailleurs quel âge as-tu exactement ? s'amusa le père.

\- Vingt-trois ans… fit Vladimir profondément gêné. Les vampires de naissance ont parfois un développement particulier selon leur puissance de base… J'ai passé cinq ans dans un coma magique…

\- Vu la tournure des choses je ne serais même pas étonné que tu te sois réveillé un 30 septembre à 03h52, ricana Tom.

\- Techniquement, c'est à 53 que je me suis réveillé ! rectifia Vladimir en fronçant les sourcils. Attendez…

\- Tu as bien compris ! C'est l'heure à laquelle est venue au monde cette petite merveille, sourit l'adulte en désignant Salem. Je pense que depuis le début vous étiez destinés à vous rencontrer.

\- J'ai toujours su que j'étais génial mais au point de te sortir de ton sommeil… Je m'épate de jour en jour ! ricana une voix à moitié endormie. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis son prince charmant ?

\- Salem ! geignit Harry. Je voulais en savoir plus !

\- Mon petit serpent continue de faire semblant de dormir ! Ils ne nous remarqueront pas ! chuchota Salem.

\- Mouais, bien sûr ! marmonna Harry en se redressant à peine. J'ai le dos en compote ! Bonjour tout le monde !

\- Bonjour les garçons ! ricana Tom. Alors comme ça on joue les espions ?

\- Salut P'pa ! s'amusa Salem en dévisageant son père. Vlad n'a jamais voulu nous donner la date exacte de son anniversaire… Un coup, il le fête en Août, un coup mi-juillet… Ça change tout le temps avec lui !

Tout le monde réveillé, les quatre sorciers restèrent enfermés jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Ils discutèrent longuement et Vladimir finit par avouer que son anniversaire tombait le 31 août pour la plus grande joie des deux autres. Bien que techniquement le plus âgé, Vladimir considérait Salem comme l'aîné de la fratrie et cela leur allait très bien. Tom apprit qu'il se trouvait chez ses fils et qu'une suite l'attendait à l'étage familial. Il sut les derniers événements concernant la présence des jumeaux Weasley, le « malheureux » décès de Rodolphus et les recherches sur le rituel de Mystifrost qui avaient été annulé. Tom était choqué d'apprendre qu'il aurait pu causer la mort de son plus petit.

A son tour, il répondit à leurs nombreuses questions. Il leur raconta notamment sa vie à Poudlard, ponctuée d'anecdotes de ses années scolaires. Durant le récit de sa quatrième année, Dobby apparut avec des vêtements pour ses quatre maîtres et choqua Tom.

\- Seigneur Tomas Godric Peverell, Monsieur, Dame Narcissa a demandé à Dobby d'apporter ces vêtements au Seigneur à son réveil, Seigneur, Monsieur !

\- Peverell ?! sursauta Tom.

\- Oh alors c'était ça l'histoire des caractéristiques que pourraient prendre notre père à son réveil… fit pensivement Salem.

\- Mais pourquoi Peverell ? demanda Harry.

\- Les familles Potter et Gaunt descendent directement de la famille Peverell, mon ange ! expliqua Sal.

\- Ah d'accord !

\- Mais pourquoi Godric en deuxième prénom ? releva le moldave.

\- Très certainement l'humour de la Magie… marmonna Tom pensif.

\- Ca me fait penser qu'on ne sait rien sur ta famille Vlad… réagit le petit brun.

\- Euh… répondit savamment l'interpellé.

\- Je crois bien que sans nous, Vlady chéri serait seul au monde… avoua le jeune seigneur à demi-mot.

\- C'est bon Sal ! Je vais le dire… Une grande partie de mon clan est tombée face à un puissant clan du nord. Ils cherchaient à renverser mes parents du trône. Du coup, j'ai un immense clan mais je n'ai plus de famille…

\- Je suis blessé ! fit Tom récoltant des regards perplexe. Donc nous ne comptons pas…

\- Définitivement d'accord avec P'pa ! approuva vivement Salem.

\- Définitivement sa copie conforme ! s'amusa Harry. Pourtant ils ont raison, c'est assez vexant ! Je ne pensais pas que tu me jetterais aussi vite !

\- De quoi tu parles, mon ange ? fit le vampire perdu.

\- Eh bien tu nous as ! lâcha Salem.

\- Et je compte bien veiller sur mes TROIS enfants à qui je dois la vie ! sourit Tom avec arrogance.

Vladimir resta choqué par la dernière phrase et ne put retenir son immense sourire. Finalement ils partirent chacun leur tour pour se préparer et quittèrent la chambre d'un même pas.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les quatre dans le salon, Tom laissa son regard vagabonder sur la décoration. Tout ce qu'il avait pu observer du manoir lui avait énormément plu. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé mais avait félicité Salem et Vladimir pour la décoration. Harry marchait tranquillement et écoutait Salem présenter les lieux.

Au salon, tous les autres étaient présents, Fred, George, Sergei, Viktor, Igor, Regulus, Severus, Remus, Rabastan, Narcissa, Bellatrix et Poppy. Ils spéculaient sur le moment où les trois princes arriveraient. Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent un sifflement surexcité les interpella.

\- _**Mes bébés ! Enfin !**_ siffla le basilic.

\- _**Qui est-ce ?**_ ne put que demander Tom surpris.

\- _**Shanasssya, le basilic de la Chambre des Secrets et familier d'Harry**_ , présenta fièrement Salem.

\- **_Et accessoirement de Salem aussi !_** ricana Vladimir.

Salem, Harry et Tom se tournèrent d'un coup vers Vladimir et le regardèrent comme si une tête d'hippogriffe venait de lui pousser.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**_ fit le vampire incertain.

\- _**Dracula parleur !**_ s'écria Salem.

\- _**Tu parles en fourchelangue !**_ fit un Harry surexcité.

\- _**Impossible !**_ s'écria le vampire choqué.

\- _**Et pourtant c'est bien le cas !**_ confirma Tom dans un mélange de fierté et d'intérêt. _**Il semblerait que le rituel ait eu quelques conséquences sur toi.**_

\- _**C'est parfait !**_ s'amusa Salem.

Un raclement de gorge fit les quatre nouveaux arrivants se retourner vers les autres qui les étudiaient minutieusement. Poppy qui venait de leur rappeler leur présence s'avança baguette en main et jeta de nombreux sorts à tout le petit groupe avant d'hocher la tête satisfaite.

\- Très bien ! Vos réserves magiques sont de nouveau pleines et elles ont même augmenté !

\- Bienvenue Monseigneur ! s'inclinèrent Igor, Rabastan, Severus, Narcissa et Bellatrix.

Les plus jeunes et Remus se contentèrent d'un simple « Bienvenue Monsieur » qui ne déplut nullement au concerné.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! répondit Tom en revêtant un masque d'impassibilité.

Sergei vint immédiatement étudier les mines de ses trois amis et une fois rassurée, embrassa son petit-ami à pleine bouche. Tom haussa simplement un sourcil interrogatif et se récolta un puéril tirage de langue de son aîné.

Les jumeaux vinrent à leur tour kidnapper Harry dans un forte étreinte et l'embrassèrent tous les deux sur le front. Ils partirent ensuite en quête de leur vampire et l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue faisant celui-ci rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Pour le coup, le père ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur qui lui valut un regard noir.

Enfin arriva le tour de Viktor qui manqua d'étouffer Salem et Vladimir dans une puissante étreinte. Alors qu'il se moquait joyeusement, Harry reçut le même traitement. Le petit brun ne perdit rien de son hilarité. Une fois délivré, il partit se jeter sur les genoux de Bellatrix pour le plus grand choc de Tom. Sa tête valait vraiment le détour, il n'avait jamais vu Bella aussi tactile qui câlinait amoureusement des joues d'Harry. Un rapide regard circulaire lui apprit qu'ils étaient apparemment habitués à cet étrange tableau.

\- Je vois que j'ai beaucoup de choses à rattraper pour me mettre à jour ! lâcha froidement le Lord qui détestait par-dessus tout être ignorant.

Il regarda Regulus et sourit légèrement. Ce dernier ne s'était pas incliné et l'étudiait minutieusement.

Cependant il ne s'attendait absolument pas à la réaction de son ancien favori. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et le prit fermement dans ses bras avant de se reculer pour l'étudier.

\- Il est bon de te revoir, Tom !

\- Cela fait du bien d'être de retour chez les vivants, s'amusa le revenant. Je vois que tu t'es bien acquitté de ta tâche !

\- Ma tâche ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tout ce que j'ai fait était pour mes enfants ! demanda Regulus d'une voix traînante.

Les adultes étaient interdits. Étrangement les trois frères, eux, l'avaient vu venir. Tom était totalement figé. Auparavant, il l'aurait très probablement tué rien que pour avoir eu l'audace de lui cracher cette simple phrase. Cependant il ne pouvait manquer la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de Regulus.

\- Je crois que tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de l'avoir inquiété… se moqua Salem, s'attirant un regard noir de son parrain.

Harry ne put se retenir davantage et éclata de rire. Il eut tout le mal du monde à se calmer malgré les regards noirs de son père et de l'oncle Lus. C'était étrange de réaliser qu'il avait maintenant un père.

\- J'ai élevé mon filleul comme mon fils, non pour te satisfaire mais bien parce que c'est mon rôle et on dit MERCI ! C'est un mot courant ! Si j'ai bien réussi à l'apprendre à Salem, j'y arriverai également avec toi ! fulmina Regulus.

\- Regulus ! s'horrifia Narcissa.

\- Il a raison Narcissa ! coupa Tom. Merci à vous tous d'avoir pris soin de mes précieux enfants ! Merci pour tout, Regulus ! Et… je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété…

L'interpellé afficha un sourire fébrile et s'inclina.

\- Ce fut un plaisir Monseigneur ! Il est bon de vous revoir ! sourit doucement Regulus enfin apaisé.

\- Bien maintenant que ce point est réglé ! Il va nous falloir régler quelques détails. Les garçons pouvez-vous convoquer les Mangemorts ?

\- Si tu veux ! répondit joyeusement Salem avant de se retrouver face à un petit brun incrédule.

\- Euh… Harry, n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir des mangemorts chez nous ! rappela Vladimir.

\- Personne ne te touchera plus jamais ! jura Tom en se mettant à la hauteur de son dernier.

\- Très bien mais à condition que les étages leurs soient interdits ! vérifia le plus jeune.

\- Evidemment, fiston ! Je ne voyais pas la chose autrement !

Sur ces mots, Salem convoqua la totalité des serviteurs de son père dans le parc. La minute suivante, se tenaient dans l'immense parc du manoir Fenrir Greyback, Lucius Malfoy, Mc Nair, les Crabbe Sr, les Goyle Sr, Evan Rosier, Yaxley, Mulciber, Avery, Nott Sr, Rookwood, Travers, Rowle et Dolohov.

Tom nomma chaque nouvel arrivant d'une voix puissante aux accents traînants.

\- Monseigneur ! Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous ! s'inclinèrent-ils tous.

\- Que je sache ce n'est pas à vous que je le dois ! Passons ! Je vois que presque tout le monde est présent ! susurra-t-il. Où sont donc passés les frères Carrow et Barty Croupton Jr ?

\- Si tu parles du frère et de la sœur, ils me fatiguaient à ne pas vouloir d'Harry donc je les ai laissé avec l'ancienne Marque ! répondit froidement Salem. Pour ce qui est de ce Croupton, je ne le connais pas…

\- Tu as bien fait ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de déchets au service de notre famille ! claqua Tom.

Tom présenta religieusement chacun de ses trois fils et ordonna à ses fidèles se plier à chacune de leurs volontés. Après quoi, il leur expliqua que l'ennemi à abattre était dorénavant Albus Dumbledore. Il promit une mort lente et extrêmement douloureuse à quiconque contrarierait l'un de ses héritiers, particulièrement son plus jeune fils. Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent pitoyablement sous l'aura de puissance de leur seigneur fraîchement revenu. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de leur leader. Salem renifla de dégoût face à leurs flatteries.

\- Monseigneur, qu'en est-il de ceux qui nous ont trahi ? demanda le dénommé Rowle.

\- Qui nous a trahis ? Parle ! ordonna Tom.

\- Deux qui se tiennent à vos côtés, Monseigneur, Snape et Karkaroff !

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme et se tourna vers les accusés de trahison. Severus était égal à lui-même mais Karkaroff était devenu livide à l'entente de son nom. Narcissa renifla de dédain tandis que Bellatrix affichait un visage furieux.

\- Vraiment ? Ils nous auraient donc trahis ? tonna Tom le regard courroucé.

\- En effet, Monseigneur ! Ils ont échappé à Azkaban en dénonçant certains de vos partisans !

\- Eh bien, va me les chercher ! ordonna froidement Tom.

L'homme fit un pas en avant vers Severus mais Harry siffla d'indignation et Shanasssya reprit sa forme originelle et fit barrage devant le mangemort.

\- Fais encore un pas et ta tête roulera au sol ! gronda Salem furieux.

\- Enfin… si tu y arrives ! ajouta Tom profondément sadique.

Le sorcier fit un pas en arrière et retourna à sa place, humilié.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que mes fils choisissent leurs favoris !

Vladimir regarda son « père » qui hocha la tête, lui signifiant par là qu'il en avait bien évidemment le droit lui aussi.

\- Vous pouvez bien évidemment les choisir parmi mes anciens favoris, les garçons !

\- Désolé Rigel mais je t'enlève ta marraine ! Je choisis le couple Malfoy ! ricana Salem.

\- Soit ! Narcissa est puissante. Elle sera parfaite ! Pour Lucius… Tu t'en occuperas…

\- Le pauvre ! fit un Vladimir clairement amusé tant par la moue boudeuse du petit brun que par le sort de l'époux Malfoy. Je prendrai simplement Rabastan et Severus. Désolé mon ange !

\- Bien, très bien ! approuva leur père. Et toi Harry ?

\- Vu que Vlad m'a piqué Oncle Sev' et que Sal me pique ma marraine… Fenrir Greyback, Maître Igor et aussi Bella ! se décida finalement Harry.

\- Je peux comprendre pour deux derniers mais pourquoi choisir Greyback ? demanda Tom ravi du choix de son dernier mais aussi très curieux.

\- Rem est un loup-garou et je pense qu'un second loup pourrait consolider la meute. L'effet n'en sera que plus bénéfique pour apaiser les instincts de leurs loups.

\- Ce sont tous les deux des alphas, non ? releva Narcissa.

\- Oui mais ça ne compte pas ! coupa Vladimir. Ce sont avant tout des créatures magiques. Et aucune ne peut résister à Harry ! Du coup, il sera le seul alpha !

\- Au moins, il sera toujours en sécurité et la famille également ! grogna Severus.

Son ton était certes coupant mais tous ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient discerner la lueur de satisfaction qui brillait dans son regard.

\- Tu ne choisis pas tes favoris ? interrogea Salem.

\- Je garde une partie de mon premier cercle ! Soit Dolohov, Mc Nair, Travers, Mulciber et Rookwood ! D'après vous devrais-je en ajouter d'autres ?

\- Je pense à Nott Sr… Harry nous a dit beaucoup de bien de cette famille, réfléchit Salem.

Tous les mangemorts qui observaient leur maître discuter moins froidement avec ses héritiers furent éblouis par la grâce et la puissance de cette famille. Nott Sr jeta un regard au jeune Potter et se promit de récompenser son fils pour avoir si bien su s'attirer les faveurs du jeune prince. Quant à Rowle, il avait reculé le plus loin possible du Maître. Il ne savait pas comment les deux traîtres avaient fait pour entrer dans les bonnes grâces mais il trouverait un moyen pour les faire tomber à coup sûr.

\- Je n'aime pas tes pensées, Rowle ! claqua une voix glaciale.

Tout le monde regarda Salem avec étonnement. Apparemment, le premier prince avait hérité des capacités de leur maître.

\- Mon Prince ? bégaya l'homme en tremblant.

\- Essaie la moindre chose contre Severus ou Igor et je pense que ce sera ta dernière action !

Le ton était sans appel. La puissance de Salem était flagrante. Sa magie pulsait et rendait l'air insupportable. Les mangemorts sentirent leur corps s'alourdir et ployer sous cette déferlante de puissance.

\- Mes excuses, Mon Prince ! bafouilla le prévenu.

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! coupa Tom. Vous pouvez y aller ! Ah ! Rowle, _**endoloris**_ !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le week-end se termina bien trop rapidement pour Viktor et Sergei qui devaient, respectivement, retourner à son entraînement et dans sa famille. Le manoir ne perdit pourtant rien de son agitation.

Durant toute la semaine qui suivit, les jumeaux s'amusèrent à concocter toutes sortes de blagues, toutes aussi folles les unes que les autres, afin de se venger de la présence des mangemorts. Rabastan était une immense source d'inspiration pour eux tandis que Remus apportait son savoir et son expérience à cette étrange association. Severus s'était joint à la bande de blagueurs dans un but purement pédagogique, selon ses dires.

Salem s'amusait à faire tourner Lucius Malfoy en bourrique avec l'aide de Narcissa. Qu'il s'agisse d'achats, de démarches et autres joyeusetés inqualifiables, Lucius Malfoy finissait inexorablement malmené. Après tout, l'aîné de la fratrie avait trois grands événements à préparer. Le premier était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Suivait alors la coupe du monde quidditch puis l'anniversaire de Vladimir. De plus, il devait également trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Sergei ainsi qu'un présent pour la sœur et les parents de ce dernier.

Vladimir, Igor et Bella tentaient de trouver un moyen de permettre à Regulus de revenir d'entre les morts pour la société sorcière, sans le moindre résultat concluant pour le moment.

Harry passait le plus clair de son temps avec Fenrir. Au début l'immense loup-garou avait été un peu austère à l'idée de servir de garde du corps à « un sale mioche » mais au bout de quelques jours, il s'était mis à apprécier le caractère « je-m'en-foutiste » du petit, son humour pince-sans-rire, son sarcasme et sa folie.

Tom, lui, avait l'impression d'avoir passé toute sa semaine à Gringotts. Entre la découverte de son accès à l'héritage des Peverell et les nombreuses démarches qu'il devait effectuer, il n'aspirait plus qu'à se poser tranquillement chez lui et à profiter de ses enfants. Malheureusement, la réalité était toute autre.

Il fut particulièrement étonné de voir Salem débarquer tel un bombarda maxima dans son bureau.

\- Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Lady Londubat, Seigneur Peverell ! ricana le grand brun.

Tom leva les yeux au ciel et ferma les dossiers qu'il avait devant lui.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas rester sage plus d'une heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est trop me demande P'pa ! Et puis Sergei et Viktor ne sont plus là pour me calmer…

\- Et que font Harry et Vladimir ? soupira le patriarche.

\- Quidditch avec Rabastan, Draco, Severus, Remus et les jumeaux ! D'ailleurs Poppy les surveille !

Tom sourit en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour voir les joueurs se faire houspiller par l'infirmière de Poudlard.

\- Et que dit cette lettre ?

\- Une lettre ? Quelle lettre ? Ah ! Tu parles de cette lettre ! Nous sommes invités à prendre le thé chez elle ! Neville ne tient plus en place et a hâte de revoir son jumeau ! s'amusa Salem.

\- Son jumeau ? Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il m'en avait parlé…L'héritier Londubat… Est-ce l'ironie du sort qui tente de s'acharner sur moi ? se demanda Tom perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je dirais plutôt que la Magie nous donne une chance de rectifier le tir… Une chance de construire un avenir heureux. Il serait temps que tu commences à te pardonner de n'avoir été qu'un pion, aussi douloureux soit-il ! sourit Salem en venant se blottir contre son père.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sergei était enfin arrivé. Les Novaroff avaient relié leur cheminée à celle du Manoir Salrymir afin de permettre aux trois frères d'arriver en toute sécurité. Sergei avait insisté pour que le Seigneur Peverell et Regulus soient de la partie.

Salem arriva le premier, suivi de Vladimir et Harry, puis vint le tour de Regulus accompagné de Fred puis de Tom et George. Un couple encadrait Sergei et une petite fille au teint pâlot, qu'ils identifièrent comme étant la petite Milena.

L'homme était brun avec une jolie moustache. Sa haute stature et son imposante carrure ne laissait aucun doute sur sa force. La femme, elle, était blonde avec des mèches d'un beau blond foncé. Elle était plutôt courte à côté de son époux mais elle dégageait un immense charisme. Ses yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan étudiaient curieusement les nouveaux arrivants.

Ils saluèrent Salem chaleureusement et en firent de même avec Vladimir qu'ils connaissaient déjà. La plus jeune ne lâchait pas Harry du regard. Elle semblait fascinée par les lutins qui étaient accrochés aux cheveux du jeune garçon. Milena était véritablement le portrait de sa mère.

Salem présenta son père, son parrain ainsi que son dernier petit frère. Sergei leur précisa que c'était Harry qui lui fournissait généreusement la poudre d'écailles de lutins. A la mention de la fameuse poudre, le regard de la mère se fit immédiatement chaleureux tandis que celui du père Novaroff se fit acéré. Tom soutint son regard, le défiant presque de s'approcher de son fils qu'il colla d'autorité contre lui. Le père parut satisfait de son analyse car il invita les adultes à trinquer avec eux. Un peu déconcerté, Tom accepta poliment pendant que Sergei présentait son adorable sœur à ses amis.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance légère et amusante. Viktor racontait à Milena ses derniers matchs tandis que les jumeaux la divertissaient avec leurs blagues. Les lutins se mirent à chasser Sergei partout en « chantant » leur fameux air de Joyeux Anniversaire. Salem n'était pas en reste et jouait les chefs d'orchestre. Vladimir et Harry racontaient les derniers potins de Poudlard et de Durmstrang, omettant tout ce qui n'était pas joyeux. Tom couvait inlassablement ses enfants tout en participant activement à la conversation des adultes. Il ne cachait pas sa curiosité sur la santé de la petite fille. Il avoua avoir déjà rencontré un tel cas mais ne pas s'y connaître. Regulus discutait davantage avec le père de Sergei qu'il connaissait déjà et qui avait travaillé avec Igor pendant un certain temps.

Sergei était extatique face à ses cadeaux. Il admira le jeu de lames que lui offrit son petit-ami, les différents poisons récoltés par Neville offerts par Harry et les livres de Magie de combat venant de Vladimir. Toutefois, il resta interdit devant le cadeau de Regulus et Tom. Il s'agissait d'un ensemble de dagues en argent gobelin. Elles étaient toutes gravées avec les armoiries de la seigneurie Riddle-Potter-Gaunt. Le cadeau à lui seul valait une fortune mais ce fut l'attention qui le toucha plus que tout. En bref, il s'agissait d'une excellente soirée qui fit du bien à tout le monde. En voyant les yeux fatigués de Milena, les invités décidèrent de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps. La petite blonde fit promettre à Harry de lui écrire souvent ce que le petit brun accepta avec joie. En repartant, la mère de Sergei étreignit chacun des garçons pour avoir permis à sa petite fille de passer une si belle soirée.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les jours passèrent depuis l'anniversaire de Sergei et les habitants du manoir s'étaient installés dans une routine reposante. Tom avait fini de régler toutes ses démarches avec Gringotts et avait obtenu les titres de la famille Peverell ainsi que son héritage. Le nouveau lord avait récupéré son siège au Magenmagot mais ne s'y était pas encore présenté. Pour l'instant, sa seule préoccupation était de passer du temps avec ses enfants. En effet, les vacances étaient déjà bien entamées et, après elles, viendrait la rentrée pour les jeunes.

Deux jours avant l'anniversaire du benjamin, Salem débarqua dans la salle de bal qu'avait investi son père pour ses réunions avec ses Mangemorts. Apparemment son père était en pleine réunion avec ses partisans et ils travaillaient sur des lois visant à enseigner les us et coutumes des Sang-Pur dès l'entrée à Poudlard. N'ayant jamais supporté d'attendre, Salem s'avança d'un pas royal.

\- Mon Prince ! s'inclinèrent les présents.

\- Salem ! Y a-t-il un problème ? s'enquit Tom en fronçant les sourcils quant à l'arrivée peu cavalière de son fils.

\- Il y a que cela fait bien six heures que vous êtes enfermés ici ! grogna le susnommé. Premièrement, tu n'as rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner ! Deuxièmement, je suis encore chez moi et je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'autorisation pour venir voir mon père ! Troisièmement, j'ai besoin de Cissy et Bella. Quatrièmement, tu as rendez-vous avec Lady Augusta Londubat dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Cinquièmement, oui nous avons un problème ! Je vous dérange ? Vous travaillez sur quoi ? finit l'aîné de la fratrie dans une moue adorable.

Tom se frotta les tempes de dépit en pensant au comportement de son fils. Salem avait visiblement hérité de sa beauté mais également de son mauvais caractère quoique… Salem semblait avoir un caractère purement Black. Il jeta un regard à Regulus qui ne semblait absolument pas dérangé par les manières de Salem, bien au contraire au vu de la lueur d'amusement et de fierté qui brillaient dans les yeux gris. Visiblement son aîné avait passé trop de temps avec le lord de la Maison des Black.

\- Je vois, ce rendez-vous m'était complètement sorti de l'esprit…

\- Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je suis là, le coupa son fils en souriant.

\- Nous travaillons sur un projet de lois quant à l'enseignement futur de Poudlard. Je pense que nous pourrions reporter cette réunion plus tard, disons dans deux jours ! décida Tom.

Avant que Salem ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la voix de Severus se fit entendre.

\- Impossible dans deux jours c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry, Monseigneur !

\- Effectivement, confirma Salem. De plus, si tu veux faire passer une loi qui concerne Poudlard, tu pourrais lui en parler. Cela l'aidera à s'habituer, après tout, il est celui qui régira Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi le jeune Prince aurait-t-il la gestion de l'école ? demanda Rookwood.

\- Parce qu'il est l'héritier de deux des Fondateurs et actuel Chef des Maisons Gryffondor et Serpentard, tout comme le Prince Salem ! répondit orgueilleusement Lucius.

Un concert de murmures s'éleva alors que certains se questionnaient sur les raisons pour lesquelles la gestion du château ne reviendrait pas au premier prince plutôt qu'au plus jeune.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir à vous à m'expliquer sur les décisions de mes fils ! claqua Tom. Le prochain qui se permet la moindre réflexion du genre se rappellera pourquoi il ne faut pas me contrarier ! Quoique… Bella ! Tu t'occuperas plus tard des fauteurs de troubles dans les rangs !

L'interpellée souriait de toutes ses dents, d'un sourire carnassier et presque dément. Une bonne séance de torture voilà ce qui manquait à ses journées trop calmes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'une simple menace du maître et que ce Rowle lui tapait sur le chaudron. Elle le surveillait d'ailleurs très attentivement. Harry était le plus jeune et semblait être, pour beaucoup, le plus vulnérable. « Quelle idiotie ! » se dit-elle. Quelqu'un qui s'était débarrassé de Rodolphus Lestrange en moins d'une minute n'était pas quelqu'un de faible mais elle veillerait tout de même sur lui. Après tout il était un Black et les Black veillaient les un sur les autres !

\- Narcissa, Bellatrix ! nomma Tom. Vous pouvez y aller ! Et emmenez votre neveu avec vous… avant que je ne devienne fou… rajouta-t-il prestement en voyant son fils prêt à ajouter quelque chose.

Merlin, que Salem pouvait être épuisant. Tom n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été un jeune homme aussi hyperactif…

\- Je ne suis pas hyperactif juste un peu vif ! ricana la voix de son aîné dans son esprit.

Le père soupira bruyamment de dépit tout en chassant son fils malgré le rictus qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Une fois Salem parti, Tom congédia ses partisans mais retint tout de même Nott Sr.

Ce dernier lui apprit que les Zabini ne souhaitaient plus rester neutres et qu'ils cherchaient à faire pencher la balance contre Dumbledore. De même, les Parkinson, qui l'avaient jadis soutenu, étaient de nouveau prêts à les rejoindre plus activement.

Tom hocha simplement la tête, montrant qu'il avait pris note de l'information et congédia enfin son dernier favori d'un geste. Il savait que la présence de Mangemorts agaçait particulièrement Harry et Vladimir. Il se devait donc de trouver rapidement une solution pour calmer ses petits. Enfin pour l'instant, il avait plus urgent, Lady Londubat allait très bientôt arriver et il n'était pas prêt.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom soupira bruyamment, il se sentait vidé. Lady Londubat venait tout juste de repartir avec le jeune Neville. Leur visite n'avait pas vraiment duré très longtemps et elle avait été très agréable. Pourtant il se sentait absolument épuisé. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait depuis son « retour ». Couvait-il quelque chose ? C'était peu probable !

Tout à ses pensées, il quitta le salon pour monter se rafraichir. Arrivé au premier étage, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu ses deux derniers une seule fois de toute la journée ! Pas même au petit-déjeuner qu'il avait pris dans son cabinet. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Il était vingt-et-une heure passée et il n'avait même pas pu profiter de ses garçons une seule fois. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers en direction du deuxième étage, un violent vertige le prit. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retenir à la rampe et d'entendre un long sifflement inquiet avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Les cinq garçons étaient affalés sur les poufs flottants en pleine discussion sur la coupe du monde de quidditch lorsque Salrymir leur apparut avec un Tom évanoui flottant derrière lui. Un début de panique secoua les garçons avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Les trois Rouge et Or partirent appeler Poppy par la cheminette, Salem convoqua Severus et Vladimir partit chercher Igor qu'il savait dans la chambre de Regulus.

\- Cette fièvre est étrange ! Tous les sorts montrent qu'il est en pleine forme ! s'inquiéta l'infirmière.

\- C'est pareil à mon niveau mais quelque chose me dérange… avoua le potionniste.

\- Une terrible magie noire est à l'œuvre ! gronda le directeur avec un fort accent russe.

\- Merlin, est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? s'inquiéta Regulus.

\- Je ne comprends pas mais on dirait effectivement que quelque chose tire sur sa magie ! étudia Poppy.

D'un coup de baguette, Regulus lança un sort que les autres ne semblaient pas connaître et jura ouvertement.

\- Par le cul calciné de Merlin ! C'est son âme qui est attaquée ! Salem, est-ce que tu peux trouver la source ? pressa l'adulte.

\- Je cherche, je cherche… fit Salem les yeux fermés et le ton concentré.

Le son caractéristique du transplanage retentit derrière Poppy et tout le monde se figea en découvrant Luna Lovegood toute seule. Harry bondit jusqu'à elle et l'étreignit longuement.

\- Luna ! chuchota Harry surpris mais heureux.

\- Rigel ! chantonna la petite blonde souriante. Les vents m'ont annoncé que tu aurais besoin de moi et m'ont amené ici !

\- C'est Papa…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas grand frère ! Votre rituel l'a protégé du plus gros mais le nargole brumeux tente de marquer son retour…

La douce blonde observa quelques secondes les jumeaux avant de leur sourire. Elle regarda rêveusement Vladimir avant d'hocher la tête, semblant acquiescer à des propos qu'elle seule était capable d'entendre. Elle se tourna vers Salem avec un regard sans âge puis rapporta son attention sur Tom.

La jeune sorcière avança lentement tout en psalmodiant dans une langue étrange aux accents anciens. Elle retira ses boucles d'oreilles, actuellement ornées de noisettes, et les posa de part et d'autre de la tête du père de famille. Aussitôt la respiration de ce dernier se fit moins erratique et plus calme.

\- Rigel ! appela la petite blonde d'une voix d'outre-tombe. J'ai réussi à bloquer la magie du nargole démoniaque pour le moment mais il y a plus urgent !

\- Ma chérie ! appela doucement Poppy. Il va falloir que tu sois très claire, seul Harry te comprend…

\- Et c'est plus que suffisant pour le moment ! chantonna la petite blonde sans lâcher son meilleur ami du regard. Ory, chasse cette horrible magie ! Toi seul peux le faire ! Rigel, fais convoquer les nôtres ! Sacha, ramène les Malfoy et le loup !

Aussitôt, Salem obéit et se replongea entièrement dans la magie de son père. Il trouva finalement la magie de Voldemort qui tentait de s'approprier l'âme de Tom. La magie sombre s'opposait à la magie du rituel qui, elle, protégeait le père de famille de l'attaque. Malheureusement avoir son âme et sa magie être tiraillées épuisait grandement le jeune père, d'où l'étrange fièvre.

De son côté, Harry se concentra sur sa magie et plus précisément sur son lien avec ses familiers. Il trouva Fumseck et le pria de venir avec Eventail, le Choixpeau. Il reconnu sans difficulté la magie de sa belle Hedwige et la fit revenir malgré qu'elle ait été en pleine chasse. Le petit brun chargea Dobby de préparer et ramener les effets des Malfoy sous les indications de Narcissa. Shanasssya et les lutins étant déjà dans le salon, il n'eut plus qu'à réclamer la présence de Lunard.

Vladimir, lui, usa de la Marque pour contacter Lucius Malfoy et lui ordonner de venir s'installer avec Draco au Manoir Salrymir. Vladimir dut se concentrer davantage pour retrouver Fenrir Greyback et le faire revenir en compagnie de Rabastan Lestrange.

Il fallut donc toute la puissance des trois garçons et les indications de Luna pour que Salem parvienne à rejeter totalement la magie de Voldemort. Vladimir et Harry lui fournissaient un incroyable apport de magie via leur marque tout en exécutant leur tâche.

A l'aide de sorts plus obscurs les uns que les autres, Regulus, Bellatrix et Narcissa s'assurèrent que Tomas Peverell reste hors d'atteinte de toute magie extérieure.

Severus et Igor, eux, surveillaient les réactions du noyau magique de leur Maître.

Rabastan, Remus et Fenrir arrivèrent ensemble, dans un crac bruyant, alors que Draco et Lucius sortaient de la cheminée principale. Luna les fit s'assoir distraitement avant de reporter sa concentration sur ce qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

Poppy s'affairait frénétiquement autour des trois jeunes garçons particulièrement blêmes. Salem avait les yeux cernés, Harry les cheveux ternes et Vladimir la peau du bras légèrement flétrie et brûlée. L'infirmière paniqua légèrement lorsqu'elle constata que les potions de soins n'étaient d'aucune efficacité.

\- Leurs réserves magiques ont encore été vidées ! murmura-t-elle d'effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda vivement Bellatrix.

\- C'est dangereux ? demanda maladroitement Greyback.

\- Il faut surtout éviter que cela ne se produise trop souvent sur une courte période… éluda l'infirmière.

\- Si cela se produit encore une fois en moins de deux semaines… commença George aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

\- Ils ne survivront pas la prochaine fois ! conclut Fred, les larmes contenues.

La médicomage acquiesça avec raideur, confirmant la sinistre vérité. Pourtant la voix légère de Luna s'éleva.

\- Ils iront bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ils seront sur pied pour l'anniversaire des jumeaux !

Sans attendre de réponse, la petite blonde retira son collier qui s'enroula immédiatement sur lui-même prenant ainsi la forme d'une bague où deux serpents s'entrecroisaient autour d'un onyx.

Une fois fait, elle retira ses bracelets qui fusionnèrent pour ne former qu'un seul, plus grand et plus épais, serti d'une rivière d'onyx.

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants et fouilla ses poches. Elle en sortit une bague, fine et rayonnante, sertie d'une émeraude. Elle eut un sourire mystérieux avant de faire demi-tour vers Tom. Elle récupéra ses boucles d'oreille et les rassembla en un étrange symbole, un arbre-soleil.

La petite bonde ferma les yeux tout en gardant les quatre bijoux dans ses mains et entama une longue incantation. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle lança les bijoux en l'air et ils disparurent.

D'un coup, une fine chaîne sombre, ayant la forme d'un serpent ondulant, apparut au cou de Salem. Au même instant un curieux brassard prit position autant de l'avant bras de Vladimir. Il semblait fait de milliers de plumes métalliques juxtaposées. Harry porta sa main à son oreille où un petit serpent d'émeraude venait lui mordre le cartilage pour s'enrouler jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

Tom laissa tout à coup sortir un soupir de soulagement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour découvrir un magnifique pendentif qui brillait sur le torse de l'endormi.

\- Luna tu n'aurais pas dû… murmura doucement le petit brun.

\- Tais-toi et dors ! ordonna-telle avec amusement. On se reverra à ton réveil. Bonne nuit !

Il n'en fallut pas plus et les trois garçons sombrèrent dans un sommeil réparateur. Les trois sorcières les firent léviter dans la chambre des jumeaux qui voulaient les garder à l'œil. Severus et Igor descendirent rapidement au laboratoire où ils se penchèrent sur la concoction d'une potion pour aider leurs jeunes princes.

Lorsque Poppy revint dans le salon, elle remarqua des signes de réveil chez Tom dont la petite blonde tenait la main. Elle lui donna immédiatement une potion pour son mal de crâne et ses douleurs musculaires.

\- Seigneur Peverell, salua poliment la petite aux airs rêveurs.

\- Miss Lovegood ? demanda le susnommé.

\- En effet ! Je me suis chargée de votre protection à tous les quatre mais le problème reste inchangé. N'acceptez aucune visite de vos « fidèles » pour le moment, cracha-t-elle presque. Les rangs sont infestés et l'idéal, corrompu…

\- Qui ? demanda durement le lord.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en état ! le rabroua-t-elle vertement. Vous devez vous reposer pour l'instant ! Ce n'est pas encore l'heure…

Sur cette phrase sibylline, Luna se recula et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Poppy qui avait assisté à l'échange hésita longuement à la réaction à avoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la future troisième année en transe totale. Tom décida de la faire installer à côté de la chambre des jumeaux.

* * *

 **HP** **PUF** **~ RAR ~ HP** **PUF**

 _ **Aya31:**_ Je suis ravi que les couples te plaisent ! Arthur Weasley ne va pas tarder à exploser, promis !

 _ **adenoide:**_ Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu étais fantastique ? J'aime bien ton idée pour les Londubat ! Je vais en discuter avec Salem tiens !

Effectivement Arthur va galérer pour ce qui est arrivé à cause des trois idiots Weasley ! Ils n'ont pas fini avec leurs problèmes ! De toute façon, c'est bientôt la fin des trois roux problématiques !

Harry aurait fait un merveilleux calices, c'est vrai... Toutefois... c'est plus amusant comme ça !

 _ **Voltea:**_ Wow merci ! C'est vrai que le résumé n'est pas spécialement très recherché ==" mais j'ai plus d'inspiration pour l'histoire que pour lui ! J'attendrai que l'inspiration revienne pour l'arranger !

 ** _En tout cas, un immense merci à vous tous, Guests, reviewers, lecteurs !_**

 ** _Peace & Love !_**

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Allez au prochain chapitre: l'anniversaire d'Harry, une finale de quidditch et un Tom de mauvais poil !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne, fantastique, excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Salut mes leprechauns !**

 **Je suis ravi de voir que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant !**

 **Les reviewers, les guest, les lecteurs et les visiteurs... MERCI A VOUS !**

 **Une mention spéciale pour _Aya31_ et _Noah_ ! Je vous adore !**

 **Désolé, si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde ! Je me rattraperai... comme toujours ^^"**

 **On attaque le chapitre 21 !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling et moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya (une ovation pour elle, s'il vous plaît)**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 21: Feu de joie et retour de flammes**

* * *

Le lendemain de la tentative de retour de Voldemort, Poppy se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux et tomba sur un spectacle tout bonnement adorable. Salem dormait dans les bras de George pendant qu'Harry dormait blotti contre Fred. Elle jeta quelques sorts de diagnostic et soupira de bonheur en voyant que les réserves magiques des garçons étaient de nouveau pleines. N'ayant pas trouvé Vladimir dans la chambre, elle fut tout de même étonnée de le découvrir endormi dans un fauteuil, veillant sur le sommeil de Luna.

Elle vérifia rapidement leur état et s'en alla aussi doucement qu'elle était entrée. Elle rencontra Remus et Rabastan discutant autour du petit-déjeuner et vint se joindre à eux. La conversation allait bon train quand le couple Malfoy se présenta en même temps qu'Igor et Bella. Ils furent rapidement suivis de Fenrir et Severus.

Le sujet du jour était bien évidemment, les événements de la veille. Les convoqués n'étaient pas vraiment au courant des raisons de leur emménagement immédiat. Lucius récapitula, avec un certain agacement, tout ce qu'ils savaient des événements passés.

Tout d'abord, leur seigneur avait été pris d'un étrange mal avant de faire un malaise et la jeune Miss Lovegood avait débarqué.

Aussitôt, la jeune Sang-Pur avait, ils ne savaient trop comment, réussi à bloquer la source du mal affectant leur maître et avait donné des directives que les trois princes avaient exécutées sans explications.

Du coup, les Malfoy s'étaient vus installer dans une suite du premier étage et Fenrir avait également reçu l'interdiction de retourner dans la communauté sorcière pour le moment.

Ensuite le Choixpeau, le phénix et les familiers du plus jeune prince avaient investi le petit château.

Et pour finir, la jeune blonde avait utilisé d'étranges artefacts qu'elle avait ensorcelés directement sur les princes et leur père.

\- La jeune Luna est une medium et certainement la plus puissante que j'ai eu la chance de connaître ! expliqua Poppy.

\- De plus, ce n'étaient pas de simples artefacts mais bel et bien une Parune qu'elle a utilisé ! éclaira Severus.

\- Une parure de runes ? s'étrangla Narcissa.

\- Comment a-t-elle mis la main sur une telle merveille ? renchérit son époux.

\- Nous devrons attendre qu'elle se réveille pour avoir des réponses ! décida le potionniste.

Une heure plus tard, Tom fit son entrée, accompagné de Regulus. Il semblait en pleine forme et s'enquit de la santé de ses fils auprès de Poppy. L'infirmière le rassura vivement et le couva de son éternel regard de dragonne en l'obligeant à prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner

Les jeunes se levèrent vers midi. Harry fut le premier à se réveiller et se rendit directement dans la chambre où Luna avait été installée. Il trouva Vladimir qui regardait la petite blonde d'un regard intrigué et inquiet.

\- Tu as des questions ? attaqua directement la blonde.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé hier soir et pourquoi ? répondit honnêtement le vampire.

\- C'est comme cela que les vents t'ont appelé, fit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Luna sait tout et voit tout mais en aucun cas, elle n'est quelqu'un de mauvais ! défendit farouchement Harry.

\- Calme-toi mon ange, je le sais bien ! C'est juste que… ça m'a juste réellement surpris…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le petit brun curieux.

\- Sacha est le diminutif d'Alexander en russe. C'est comme cela que m'appelle les proches de mon clan... expliqua Vlad.

\- Je sais, répondit Luna. C'est ton père qui t'appelait comme cela à la base, fit la blonde doucement. Et ils sont heureux pour toi !

Le vampire écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de saisir l'étendue du pouvoir de la jeune fille. Ils furent rejoints par les autres et ils descendirent retrouver les adultes.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans le salon, l'ambiance était électrique. Les adultes attendaient avidement des explications. Cependant Harry n'allait pas laisser les autres attaquer directement sa meilleure amie. Tom sourit en voyant son fils si protecteur. Il était parfaitement d'accord avec lui, la jeune fille lui avait sauvé la vie sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Il salua la jeune fille et la remercia sincèrement. Tom eut soudain une pensée qui le fit sourire. « Qui aurait cru que Tom Riddle remercierait un jour quelqu'un et pire une gamine ? » Certainement pas lui ! Mais il n'était plus Tom Marvolo Riddle mais Tomas Godric Peverell !

\- Bon pour faire simple, Voldemort est de retour ! lâcha Salem.

Un concert de sursaut s'éleva dans le salon. Toutes les craintes des Black venaient de se confirmer depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à la « crise » de leur Maître.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda un Lucius Malfoy plus pâle que d'habitude.

\- Le rituel des Black a séparé les ténèbres qui n'auraient jamais dû exister de l'âme du Seigneur Peverell, expliqua Luna son éternel air rêveur de retour. Un rituel a permis de donner corps à cette haine…

\- Ce sont Pettigrow, les Carrow, Selwyn, Avery, Rowle ainsi qu'une autre personne dont je ne reconnais pas la magie qui ont exécuté le rituel ! Avery, Selwyn et Rowle nous ont trahi et malheureusement on ne sait pas qui est de leur côté.

La tirade de Salem jeta un nouveau malaise au sein de l'assemblée.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait venir les Malfoy et Greyback ici ? demanda Remus contrarié de la présence de Fenrir au manoir.

\- Quelle sera la réaction de Voldemort en apprenant qu'il a perdu le pouvoir qu'il possédait au sein du Ministère et sur toutes les meutes de loups-garous du pays ? demanda Vladimir.

La question était rhétorique et tous comprirent que tant les Malfoy que Greyback étaient en danger à l'extérieur. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Voldemort leur ferait payer leur traitrise de leur vie. De plus, la sécurité du Manoir était maintenant prouvée.

\- Donc pour résumer, nous avons contre nous un mage dont nous ne connaissons pas l'identité, un Mage Noir sanguinaire revenu de Merlin sait où, des traîtres et Dumbledore ? Eh bien c'est parfait ! ironisa Severus.

\- Pas besoin d'être sarcastique Snape ! grogna Fenrir.

\- Tu lui parles sur un autre ton, toi ! gronda le parrain d'Harry.

\- Cessez de vous comporter comme des enfants ! tonna la pâle lady.

Le calme se fit immédiatement. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il ne fallait jamais contrarier une Black et apparemment même avec les nerfs à fleur de peau, personne ne l'oubliait.

\- Chérie, où as-tu trouvé cette Parune ? demanda plus calmement la Lady à Luna.

\- Nulle part ! C'était un cadeau de ma mère. Elle l'a fabriqué le jour de ma naissance ! expliqua Luna de sa petite voix rêveuse.

\- Incroyable ! chuchota Regulus.

\- Au moins avec elle, le nargole obscur ne peut plus attaquer l'un de vous ! continua la petite blonde en se tournant vers Tom et ses trois fils.

\- Merci Luna ! sourit Harry qui connaissait tout l'attachement que sa meilleure amie vouait à la dernière relique de sa mère.

\- Un nargole à langue tordue les soutient, Salem, informa Luna, son sourire rêveur disparu.

Soudain une petite tête blonde encore endormie apparut à travers l'ouverture de la porte. Draco venait de se lever et il était midi passé. Son père lui lança un regard réprobateur afin de cacher son adoration pour son petit garçon. Ceci dit cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres adultes.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La journée s'était écoulée à une vitesse incroyable après l'arrivée de Draco. En effet, entre les messages pour Neville, l'installation des nouveaux résidents et la préparation de la fête d'anniversaire d'Harry et Neville, le lendemain, personne n'avait eu le temps de s'ennuyer.

Luna avait informé tout le monde que son père était en Irlande pour le reste des vacances. Il était parti enquêter sur la découverte d'une nouvelle créature et elle n'avait pas cherché à l'accompagner. La nouvelle avait choqué tout le monde sauf les jumeaux qui connaissaient le caractère fantaisiste du chroniqueur.

De son côté, Salem était parti faire un tour à Privet Drive pour rappeler à Pétunia que Narcissa viendrait les chercher le lendemain un peu avant le déjeuner. Pétunia finissait de préparer un somptueux gâteau lorsque son neveu arriva et ils finirent de peaufiner les derniers points de leur organisation.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le jour J était arrivé et Harry trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Il fêterait enfin son tout premier anniversaire avec ses amis et sa famille. L'arrivée de Neville était prévue pour le petit-déjeuner et il resterait quelques temps au manoir, accompagné de sa grand-mère. Harry sortit de la salle de bain d'un pas guilleret, vêtu d'un simple boxer. La journée s'annonçait palpitante. Il tomba sur son père qui fouillait dans son armoire et qui lui tendit les vêtements qu'il avait préparé pour lui. D'ailleurs, c'était la première fois que son père lui préparait sa tenue.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire, fiston !

\- Merci Papa ! sourit le petit brun.

\- De rien ! Avant que les autres n'arrivent, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire… Je suis désolé, sincèrement, pour tes parents. Je ne savais pas comment le dire plus tôt mais je regrette vraiment de ne pas avoir su le retenir.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas tu sais ! le rassura Harry. J'ai longtemps réfléchi et même si j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent autrement, je suis heureux aujourd'hui et c'est en très grande partie grâce à toi ! Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais eu Salem et qui sait comment tout cela aurait fini.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de nous deux. Peut-être que nous nous serions entretués sur un champ de bataille mais je suis heureux de la tournure des événements. Je suis ravi de vous avoir tous les trois ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne s'en prendre à vous. Je vais peut-être t'effrayer quand je serai avec les Mangemorts mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime, fils. J'ai eu douze ans pour y penser et je m'étais juré que si jamais j'avais, ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de faire les choses autrement, je le ferai. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas leur présence et j'ai pensé tenir nos réunions au Manoir Serpentard-

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je préfère devoir les supporter que de ne pas te savoir avec nous ! Si tu venais à partir, je pense que Salem serait triste…

\- Et qu'en serait-il de toi ? Est-ce que je te manquerais ?

\- Moi ? demanda le petit confus.

\- Tu parles beaucoup de ce que Salem ressentirait mais jamais de ce que toi, tu ressens.

\- Je pense que ça serait trop calme sans toi dans les parages et puis c'est vrai que je t'aime aussi !

Tom observa le petit. C'était la première fois que son dernier lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Mordred, c'était si Poufsouffle mais tellement plaisant ! Il étouffa son petit bonhomme dans son giron avant de l'envoyer s'habiller. Ce que le petit fit rapidement. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux libres et Tom ne put que sourire de la ressemblance entre ses deux derniers. Il se fit la remarque qu'il aimerait bien voir ce que donnerait un Vladimir avec les cheveux plus longs. Il observa Harry qui portait la même tenue que lui, un pantalon de toile noir et une chemise vert émeraude brodée de fils argentés.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Neville était déjà arrivé avec sa grand-mère. Harry fut étouffé dans l'étreinte d'Augusta tandis que Tom saluait chaleureusement le jeune Neville. Bella apparut et s'arrêta net en voyant les Londubat. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la voix de Tom l'appela. Le Seigneur Peverell avait bien senti le malaise qui habitait Bellatrix et avait décidé de les laisser se confronter.

\- Bella, tu ne comptes quand-même pas ignorer Harry le jour de son anniversaire ?

\- Bien sûr que non Monseigneur ! Joyeux anniversaire mon bonhomme ! Et à vous aussi Monsieur Londubat ! Lady Londubat…

\- Lestrange ! grinça la Grande Lady.

Ce fut finalement Harry qui offrit la porte de sortie qu'espérait Bella.

\- Bellatrix tu as déjà fini ta surprise de cet après-midi ?

\- Non pas encore et tu n'en sauras rien, petit chenapan ! Je passais juste récupérer quelque chose !

Sans plus attendre, la redoutable Bellatrix disparut dans la direction opposée. Tom grommela quant au légendaire courage de sa plus fidèle servante, faisant ainsi renifler Augusta.

On entendit Bella pousser un hurlement de pure indignation et suivi du ricanement des jumeaux. Apparemment, ils avaient offert une nouvelle couleur aux cheveux de la puissante sorcière. Les jumeaux passèrent à une vitesse incroyable devant Tom qui secouait la tête de dépit. Il entama un petit décompte en on vit Bella arriver avec une crinière rose pétant. Soudain un ricanement dément quitta ses lèvres alors que les jumeaux débarquaient avec une poitrine incroyablement développée. Bella s'arrêta devant Harry et ignora tout le monde. Elle lui demanda s'il aimait sa nouvelle coiffure et au hochement frénétique du petit brun, elle tournoya sur elle en disparaissant tout en affichant une adorable moue enfantine.

Augusta était figée, de même que son petit-fils.

\- Vous l'aurez compris, ils sont tous timbrés ici ! grommela le jeune père.

Les adultes laissèrent les enfants entre eux et Harry se rendit dans le parc où Salem, Sergei, Vladimir et Luna les attendaient calmement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La matinée se passait merveilleusement bien, Harry s'amusait comme un petit fou. Le plus enfantin était très certainement Salem qui pourchassait les jumeaux avec leurs dernières blagues. Vladimir surveillait tout le monde en discutant avec Luna de l'utilisation des runes pour renforcer les blagues des farces des jumeaux. Harry et Draco se coursaient dans les airs et Severus jouait les arbitres. Neville et Sergei jouaient avec des plantes qui explosaient en différentes boules de peinture sorcière. Selon les dires de l'assassin, le jeune héritier était dangereux dès que cela concernaient la maîtrise des plantes. Du coup, Neville gagnait le plus souvent.

Étrangement, Remus ne lâchait pas Rabastan et ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à laisser le loup-garou tranquille. Tom faisait une partie d'échec sorcier avec Augusta qui était une redoutable adversaire. Regulus et Bellatrix étaient assis à l'écart et complotaient en jetant des regards frénétiques autour d'eux. Lucius faisait une partie de billard sorcier avec Fenrir et Igor. En bref, tout se passait excellemment bien sauf que personne ne savait où avait disparu Narcissa.

Alors que Tom ordonnait à sa tour de se déplacer, Salrymir apparut au milieu du parc et avertit ses maîtres qu'un étrange amas volant s'approchait dangereusement de la position du domaine. Les adultes se rassemblèrent immédiatement, sur leurs gardes, tandis que Severus faisait redescendre les deux attrapeurs au sol.

Un hurlement de joie plus tard, Harry était enfermé dans les bras d'un Hagrid tout heureux de revoir son jeune ami. Le demi-géant n'était pas venu seul.

\- Hagrid ! s'écria le petit brun.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, mon grand ! rit grassement le premier ami sorcier d'Harry. J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi ! sourit le gardien des clés de Poudlard.

\- Buck ! hurla Harry en voyant l'hippogriffe exécuter un magnifique piqué vers le sol.

Les adultes regardaient la majestueuse qui essayait de tuer à Harry à grands renforts de câlins. Hagrid posa son regard sur Tom et eut un sourire mauvais.

\- Alors comme ça tu es de retour, Tom ! siffla le demi-géant. Tu es méconnaissable ! Heureusement qu'Harry m'a envoyé une photo...

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Tomas Peverell se faisait étouffer par l'étreinte du premier ami d'Harry.

\- Harry m'a dit que tu avais toute ta tête cette fois ! Essaie de ne pas retomber sous la coupe du vieillard ! Et surtout prends soin de ses gamins, ce sont des perles ! Sinon je te ferai bouffer les mandragores par les tubercules ! finit le géant de sa voix grondante.

Le jeune père observa le géant avant d'avoir un sourire supérieur.

\- Je sais encore comment m'occuper de mes enfants, demi-portion ! le nargua-t-il.

\- Si j'apprends que l'un de mes petits camarades a eu des problèmes avec toi, je t'écrase !

\- Oh vraiment ! J'aimerais bien voir ça, le demi-cerveau !

\- Euh… Vous êtes sérieux ? demanda Vladimir incrédule du comportement enfantin des adultes.

\- Reste en dehors de ça, Vlad ! Je vais en faire de la potion de semi-géant !

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te répond le « semi-géant »-

\- Le premier qui continue, je lui balance un _doloris_ de malheur ! feula Regulus.

\- Quel âge avez-vous donc pour vous comporter comme des enfants ! tonna Augusta.

Les deux belligérants se jetèrent un regard vengeur avant de se rappeler que tout le monde les regardait. Harry regardait son père avec un profond ennui. Bon le paternel n'allait pas apprécier mais Hagrid avait ses raisons.

\- Euh Papa… Tu dois des excuses à Hagrid-

\- Quoi ?! tonna Tom. Il en est hors de question !

\- Je pense en effet que des excuses seraient de rigueur, Peverell ! grinça Augusta.

\- Et pour quelle raison ?

\- La Chambre des Secrets par exemple ! souffla Harry.

\- La- Oh Mordred, j'avais oublié ce petit accident…

\- Petit accident qui m'a coûté ma baguette… Enfin bon, ça fait plaisir de te revoir vieille branche ! ricana Hagrid.

\- De même !

Devant l'incrédulité des enfants, Tom se racla la gorge et s'expliqua. Au début de sa scolarité, avant qu'il ne devienne totalement un dangereux psychopathe aux tendances mégalomanes, Tom était ami avec un jeune homme un peu bourru aux tendances suicidaires avec une immense passion pour les créatures méconnues et aux apparences dangereuses. Hagrid ponctua le tout en lui rappelant que c'était ses « tendances suicidaires » qui l'avaient poussé à parler au jeune homme de première année qui trainait toujours avec un serpent totalement cinglé.

Les deux amis rirent longtemps en partageant leurs souvenirs alors que tout le monde s'était installé autour d'eux pour les écouter. Hagrid raconta la fois où Tom s'était coincé la tête dans un tuyau en voulant suivre son serpent et le jeune père narrait les différentes catastrophes zoologiques qu'avait engendrées le demi-géant.

\- C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il y avait un problème avec Tom ! On se couvrait toujours avec nos bêtises et qu'il me dénonce, Serpentard ou pas, ce n'était pas normal ! gronda-t-il. Quand je l'ai vu le regard vitreux et les yeux rouges en parlant du vieux Dumbledore, j'ai compris qu'il y avait autre chose… Quelque chose qui me dépassait totalement !

\- C'était trop tard. Il avait déjà le plein contrôle sur moi… termina Tom.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il en avait après toi ! intervint Salem.

\- Parce que les descendants des Fondateurs possèdent un immense pouvoir brut !

\- D'accord mais pourquoi en avoir après Harry également ? souleva Bellatrix.

\- Seul un descendant peut tuer un autre descendant et il s'est rendu compte que Vous-Savez-Qui était devenu hors de contrôle ! éclaira le garde-chasse.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? réagit Remus.

\- C'est Mimi Geignarde qui me l'a expliqué un jour ! Elle n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être ! Cette petite est pire que Dumbledore niveau informations ! Si vous saviez tout ce que Dumbledore se dit dans son bain ! rit le demi-géant devant la grimace de dégoût de son public.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La journée s'était passée extrêmement bien jusqu'à l'arrivée des Dursley. Augusta avait même réussi à engager une conversation civilisée avec la tortionnaire de son fils. Quand Pétunia était arrivée avec Vernon et leur fils, elle avait salué joyeusement tout le monde accompagnée de Narcissa qui faisait léviter un immense gâteau derrière elle. Apparemment la sœur de Lily s'était surpassée pour réaliser une pièce unique. Le gâteau représentait un Harry volant sur son balai et un jeune Neville qui portait un vase remplit de fleurs.

Tom avait fait leur connaissance alors que les trois frères étaient choqués devant la nouvelle apparence beaucoup plus sportive de Dudley. Ce dernier leur apprit que sa mère lui avait fait boire un nombre incalculable de potions préparées avec Severus.

Bellatrix se retenait de faire le moindre commentaire sur la présence de moldus mais tous ses efforts volèrent en éclats lorsque Vernon vit Sergei embrasser Salem. Le morse du 4 Privet Drive vomit une flopée d'insultes toutes plus venimeuses les unes que les autres, furieux qu'un « immonde anormal doublé d'une pédale » ait osé fouler le sol de sa maison.

Regulus chassa les jeunes dans le jardin alors que Vladimir soutenait un Dudley choqué des propos de son père et surtout de son regain de haine. Le jeune boxeur avoua à ses cousins qu'il avait commencé à « fréquenter » un boxeur plus âgé et qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père saute de joie. Cependant la haine face à laquelle il se retrouva, brisa tous ses rêves de se faire un jour accepter par son père.

Toutes ces insultes ne furent aucunement au goût de Tom qui allait lui balancé un _doloris_ après que Pétunia eut giflé son époux pour ses propos homophobes. Toutefois, il reçut un message mental de Luna, lui disant que la tante d'Harry allait se séparer du « nargole très gras » donc d'attendre pour sa vengeance. Comme ce pauvre idiot continuait de s'égosiller comme un porc, Bella lui balança une malédiction pour lui ôter sa voix. Augusta, la voix de la sagesse, les stoppa avant que l'effet ne soit irréversible. Tom chassa Vernon Dursley du manoir alors que Pétunia était livide de rage.

Salem, pour sa part, s'en fichait totalement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'ancien tuteur d'Harry alors il espérait secrètement que son père allait bientôt lui faire sa fête sinon il s'en chargerait même si Sergei était plus que partant pour régler l'affaire.

Lucius était silencieux, bien trop. Il demanda à son fils si Harry avait vraiment grandi dans cette ambiance, ce à quoi Vladimir répondit que oui. Le politicien se sentit incroyablement stupide d'avoir traité le jeune brun de la sorte mais ne dit rien. Narcissa fulminait dans son coin. Elles avaient préparé un gâteau pour le premier anniversaire qu'elle pouvait passer avec son filleul et le porc moldu avait gâché l'ambiance. Toutefois les jumeaux commencèrent une bataille de paint-ball magique et la première victime fut Rabastan qui entraîna tout le monde. Étrangement les deux seuls qui sortirent indemnes furent Augusta et Tom.

Igor transplana au moment où Bella allait se faire toucher en pleine face ce qui sauva la brune. Le directeur de Durmstrang averti son maître que sa mission était accomplie et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un vieillard apparut dans la cheminée. Il s'agissait d'un certain Mykew Gregorovitch, célèbre fabricant de baguettes de son état. Le vieil homme salua tout le monde et commença à s'affairer autour du demi-géant. Il sourit et disparut sans plus de cérémonie.

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'Harry répondait à tous ses hiboux d'anniversaire, le manoir Salrymir fut secoué par les sanglots de joie d'Hagrid, nouveau possesseur d'une baguette de frêne, souple, de 35 cm, composée d'un crin de licorne. Le garde-chasse de Poudlard remercia longuement Tom et Harry mais également Igor alors que le jeune père remettait un sac de galions au fabricant de baguettes le plus réputé d'Europe de l'Est. La baguette était non seulement intraçable mais également invisible pour toute personne n'étant pas dans le secret.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Depuis qu'il avait reçu sa nouvelle baguette, Hagrid avait passé une semaine entière à réapprendre les sorts basiques sous la direction de Severus et de Remus. Les débuts n'avaient vraiment pas été reluisants. Un simple sort de lévitation devenait un sort d'apesanteur dans les mains du géant. De même un simple _aguamenti_ entraînait une terrible inondation. La puissance magique du demi-géant était impressionnante mais ce dernier avait passé trop de temps sans l'utiliser réellement pour que les débuts puissent être très productifs.

En l'absence du potionniste et de du loup-garou, Bellatrix et Rabastan s'amusaient à jouer les professeurs par intérim pour leur plus grand bonheur. Il n'était pas rare de voir Draco apparaître et rectifier gentiment, ou subtilement, un mouvement et afficher un sourire supérieur dès que le garde-chasse réussissait.

D'ailleurs, Tom disparaissait de plus en plus fréquemment en compagnie de Regulus. Salem avait fini par découvrir que son père et son parrain s'étaient plus que rapprochés. Cependant vu qu'aucun des concernés ne lui avait dit quoique ce soit, le grand brun feignait agilement de ne connaître la raison de ces nombreuses disparitions.

Finalement, la finale de la coupe du monde approchait à grands pas et avec elle l'impatience des plus jeunes se fit plus insoutenable. C'est surtout chez un certain petit brun qu'elle était plus importante. En effet, il allait vivre pour la première fois l'ambiance des grands matchs professionnels.

Salem avait tout organisé avec Lucius, qui avait fait des pieds et des mains pour assister son prince dans son organisation. Depuis quelques temps, le puissant lord était plus agréable et se laissait finalement aller en leur compagnie. Un soir, il avait même proposé à Remus et Rabastan de faire une partie de billard sorcier. Les deux sorciers avaient immédiatement accepté et depuis le lord se laissait totalement aller dans le cadre fermé du manoir.

Le voyage s'effectuerait par portoloin et ils resteraient tous ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du match où ils se sépareraient pour leurs loges. Lucius et Draco étaient invités dans la loge du Ministre britannique alors que les autres iraient dans la loge prévue à leur intention par Viktor. Le lord de la Maison Malfoy avait proposé à son seigneur de profiter de l'occasion pour le présenter à Fudge. Tom avait d'abord refusé de se séparer de ses enfants avant de céder sous l'insistance de Salem qui l'avait vite rassuré. Regulus, Narcissa, Remus et Severus les accompagneraient donc ils seraient entre de bonnes mains. De son côté, Augusta s'était proposée de rester au manoir pour surveiller les « fuyards ».

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le jour J arriva trop lentement pour les jeunes qui avaient déjà prévu tous leurs accessoires de parfaits supporters. En bonne maîtresse de maison et matriarche, Narcissa vérifia que tout le monde était fin prêt avant de déclencher le portoloin qu'ils avaient obtenu du ministère.

\- Je lance le décompte ! claironna la Pâle Lady. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, c'est parti !

Les adultes stabilisèrent les plus jeunes alors qu'Harry allait s'écraser au sol, il fut retenu par une myriade de lutins moqueurs qui le posèrent sur le sol avec une infinie douceur. Ils entendirent quelques exclamations et remarquèrent qu'ils avaient atterri dans une grande salle pour les hauts dignitaires. Les masques reprirent leur place et Tom lança un regard impénétrable, défiant quiconque de faire la moindre réflexion.

\- Ah ! Lucius, je vous attendais avec impatience ! susurra un homme bedonnant.

\- Cornélius ! salua l'interpellé d'une voix traînante.

\- Je vois que vous n'êtes pas venu seul ! s'exclama le ministre britannique. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant outrageusement Tom.

Ce dernier se présenta et l'homme grassouillet poussa une exclamation de pure joie, imaginant déjà le soutien que ce nom pourrait lui apporter. Toutefois le fait que l'idiot ministériel ait ignoré Narcissa ne fut nullement au goût du lord blond qui renifla avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui chassait un quelconque pli invisible.

\- Ma chère, peut-être voudriez-vous amener directement les enfants à leur loge ?

\- Excellente idée, le professeur Antarès doit également retrouver ses collègues ! répondit Narcissa en désignant un Regulus sous un sort de glamour.

\- Faites donc mon amie !

\- Je ne savais pas que vous aviez autant d'enfants à votre charge Lucius ? fit le ministre en posant un regard avide sur Salem. Vous êtes toujours si généreux mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait suffisamment de place dans ma loge pour tout ce monde.

\- Il s'agit des miens ! répliqua froidement Tom, n'appréciant nullement les pensées de ce goret quant à son fils. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ont leur propre loge réservée.

\- Oh vraiment… Mais je croyais que les seules autres loges étaient réservées aux invités des joueurs ! Oh si jeunes et déjà si puissants ! susurra le ministre. Je vois que vous avez avec vous quelques Weasley ! Sont-ils vos employés ?

La tirade enragea le jeune père qui foudroya l'idiot du regard mais n'y répondit pas. Il se tourna vers les garçons et leur rappela qu'il les retrouverait à la fin du match. Faisant fit des codes de bienséance, Tom étreignit chacun de ses héritiers et posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule des jumeaux.

\- Je vous laisse aux bons soins de votre tante ! Soyez sages les jumeaux !

\- Promis, mon oncle ! scandèrent les jumeaux espiègles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, mon ami ! Ces petits anges ne posent jamais problème ! Vous le savez bien ! susurra Narcissa.

\- Vous avez raison, ma chère ! argua Tom avec un sourire supérieur.

\- Venez, il est temps d'y aller. Lord Peverell peut-être pourriez-vous me parler de vos activités si fructueuses, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! minauda le ministre.

\- Draco, Harry, Neville, veillez bien sur Luna ! rappela Lucius.

Un « toujours » raisonna et les garçons disparurent avec leurs accompagnateurs. Ils croisèrent les Weasley en chemin et Arthur vint rapidement saluer tout ce petit monde. Narcissa paraissait moins froide mais son regard montrait son amusement quant à la chevelure rouge pétante peu naturelle de la matrone Weasley. Derrière cette dernière, les deux plus jeunes regardaient Harry et Draco avec haine. Quand ils virent le regard meurtrier du sinistre professeur de potions, ils déglutirent difficilement. L'homme semblait de pire humeur qu'à Poudlard.

Arthur remercia chaleureusement Salem de prendre si bien soin de ses fils, ce à quoi le jeune seigneur ne put retenir sa pique. Il expliqua calmement que dans sa famille, ils savaient prendre soin des leurs, eux. Le père sourit tristement et expliqua qu'il tentait de renouer avec sa famille en profitant de cet événement. Regulus mit fin à cet étrange peu productif et ils arrivèrent enfin à leur loge où un Viktor impatient les attendait déjà avec Igor.

Remus n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée dans ce lieu noir de monde qui agaçait grandement son loup. Toutefois, une fois qu'il vit la loge, il oublia toute présence indésirable et se perdit dans la contemplation de la vue. Le panorama qui s'affichait était magnifique et le stade était immense. Il poussa un sifflement de pure admiration et se retrouva aussi excité que les gamins.

Viktor vérifia que tout le monde était présent avant de leur remettre les accessoires pour soutenir l'équipe de Bulgarie. Vladimir bouda quand il dut s'affubler d'un chapeau à plumes pourpre et or. Sergei marmonna qu'il préférait l'équipe d'Irlande parce que leur attrapeur ne les forçait pas à se ridiculiser mais céda tout de même. Narcissa vérifia que personne ne pourrait venir les déranger et prit également sa coiffe sous le regard moqueur d'un Regulus. Igor se prêta au jeu et maudit à voix basse ces jeunes qui le faisaient se ramollir.

Un homme se présenta comme étant, Barty Croupton, représentant de la coopération magique et présenta les mascottes des deux équipes. Les farfadets d'Irlande et les Veelas de Bulgarie étaient très impressionnants et le match fut ainsi lancé par Croupton.

Le match était phénoménal. Les batteurs et les cognards volaient dans tous les sens. Les attrapeurs faisaient preuve de prouesses techniques incroyablement dangereuses. A plusieurs reprises, le stade retint son souffle ! Finalement, Viktor Krum attrapa le vif d'or juste au moment où son équipe égalisait. La Bulgarie remporta alors la 422ème coupe du monde de quidditch sous les hurlements hystériques du public.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les festivités de clôture de la coupe du monde battaient leur plein alors que Viktor était félicité de toute part par ses amis. Les jumeaux et Sergei imitaient les batteurs alors qu'Harry imitait joyeusement Viktor. Tom discutait avec les époux Malfoy en compagnie du père de Viktor Krum alors que Severus jouait les gardiens et Remus en compagnie de Regulus se mettaient dans la peau des poursuiveurs. Vladimir, Salem, Viktor et Draco ricanaient devant un tel spectacle. Luna et Neville étaient les arbitres de cette folle reconstitution pour le grand amusement d'Igor et du père de l'attrapeur bulgare.

Soudain, un bruit de détonation suivi du souffle d'une explosion secoua toute la tente. Les adultes se rassemblèrent et entourèrent les plus jeunes.

\- Une attaque de mangemorts ! hurla un homme devant leur tente avant de s'enfuir.

Ils se regardèrent tous et les hommes sortirent voir ce qui se passait réellement. Narcissa barricada l'entrée avec des sorts aussi puissants que sombres. Shanasssya s'enroula fermement autour du cou d'Harry afin de lui montrer qu'elle était là. Les lutins entouraient farouchement Neville, Luna et Draco alors que le potionniste revenait baguette à la main.

\- Ce sont bien des fanatiques mais Tom n'en connait aucun ! Salem, on va profiter pour ressusciter Regulus Black ! continua-t-il.

Aussitôt, Salem courut à la suite de son oncle et repéra la magie de son parrain et l'endormit autant que possible pour le faire paraître faible. Quand il arriva sur le lieu, il trouva son père et son parrain en plein combat contre de minables raclures. Un sort toucha Regulus alors qu'Igor et Lucius se couvraient mutuellement. Salem lança un puissant bombarda maxima qui explosa juste entre les vermines qui prônaient le retour prochain de leur maître, les soufflant ainsi. Les aurores arrivèrent rapidement accompagnés du représentant de la coopération magique et du ministre organisateur. Igor métamorphosa les vêtements de Regulus et retira le sort de glamour avant de lui jeter un sort de son cru. Le beau Lord Black devint alors aussi mince, faible et sale que s'il sortait d'une longue période de captivité.

Tom était penché sur l'homme et tentait d'appeler des renforts. La comédie était parfaite. Un des mangemorts, nouvellement autoproclamé, se mit à hurler en voyant le visage de Regulus.

\- Traître ! Sale traître à ton sang !

\- Black ! s'étouffa Pettigrow alors que les aurores venaient d'intercepter. Le Maître t'a tué une fois, il recommencera !

\- Black ?! trembla Fudge.

Les aurores se rassemblèrent autour de Tom qui tenait toujours l'homme affalé dans ses bras.

\- Merlin, Regulus ! murmura Severus de façon à ce que tout le monde l'entende.

\- Cet homme est vraiment Regulus Black ? demanda un aurore.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais cet homme m'a sauvé la vie ! déclara Tom. Il m'a protégé d'une mort certaine.

\- Père ! s'écria Salem en courant à leur niveau. La tente ! Elle est en feu !

Cela n'était vraiment pas prévu et l'idée que leur famille soit en danger les enragea tous. D'un même mouvement, Severus, Remus et Lucius s'élancèrent vers leur tente alors qu'ils étaient talonnés d'une partie des aurores. Les autres étaient occupés à prendre la déposition de Tom alors que des médicomages s'affairaient activement autour de leur futur patient.

Les sorciers trouvèrent un immense brasier à la place de la tente et Igor reconnu un sort de _feudeymon_. Salem eut un imperceptible soupir en sentant la magie de sa famille loin de la tente. Un immense _patronus_ corporel facilement reconnaissable arriva devant les sorciers et on entendit la douce voix d'Harry s'élever dans les airs.

 _« Sal,_

 _On se trouve à la bordure de la forêt !_

 _Marraine a été blessée en nous protégeant mais elle va bien !_

 _Sergei s'occupe de ses brûlures mais…_

 _Faites vite ! »_

Une sourde angoisse gagna rapidement Lucius et Severus. Salem réagit au quart de tour, il remonta la trace de la magie d'Harry et transplana directement en bordure de forêt avant de revenir.

\- Je les ai trouvés !

Il guida tout le monde et effectivement, Harry était avec Narcissa, brulée au bras. Severus s'activa immédiatement et fit boire plusieurs potions à la mère de son filleul. Lucius se tenait droit et le visage impassible mais qui le connaissait bien verrait toute la rage qui bouillait dans le mercure en fusion.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au Terrier, la tension qui avait suivi l'attaque des mangemorts n'étaient absolument pas redescendue. C'était, d'ailleurs, tout l'inverse. Arthur Weasley se tenait au milieu de sa famille, le visage las mais furieux au possible. Alors qu'ils festoyaient, des partisans du Lord Noir avaient attaqué. Il avait ordonné à sa femme et à ses deux derniers d'aller au plus vite vers le lieu de transplanage afin de rentrer chez eux. Le point de transplanage se trouvait du côté des tentes réservées aux plus prestigieux invités. Percy, Charlie et Bill étaient restés avec lui pour l'aider à rassembler le maximum de biens pour perdre le moins possible, ils étaient déjà suffisamment pauvres comme cela.

Finalement, ils avaient vite terminé et étaient partis quelques minutes après sa femme et les plus jeunes. En s'approchant de l'aire de transplanage, il avait eu la mauvaise surprise de voir sa femme lancer un _feudeymon_ sur une tente dont il reconnut aisément les armoiries. C'était celle de la Seigneurie Riddle-Potter-Gaunt.

Merlin, il avait eu envie de tuer sa femme ! Comment osait-elle attaquer le lieu de repos de la famille du jeune Harry alors que ces derniers avaient été si aimables avec eux malgré tout le mal qu'avaient causé Ronald et Ginny. Si c'était à cause de sa perte de cheveux, c'était d'une stupidité sans borne. Non, d'ailleurs, qu'importe la raison cet acte restait une ignominie sans autre nom.

Le père de famille leva un regard dur contre sa femme et les plus jeunes. Ronald avait toujours des difficultés à trouver la source de sa magie donc n'arrivait pas à envoyer le moindre sort mais sa femme et sa fille étaient de pauvres cruches sans cervelle.

Arthur Weasley attrapa sa femme sans ménagement et la secoua.

\- Es-tu folle, pauvre sotte ? hurla-t-il. J'exige des explications ! Immédiatement !

\- Ce n'est que justice ! cracha la femme replète, très fière d'elle.

\- Justice ? Tu as osé attaquer une tente où se trouvaient des enfants et tu oses me parler de justice !

\- Ils ne méritent rien de plus ! cria Ronald.

\- J'espère qu'ils ont tous brûlé dedans ! jubila Ginny. Il aurait dû être à moi et à personne d'autre !

\- Merlin, vous êtes malades, ma parole ! recula le chef de famille.

\- Fred et George étaient avec eux ! hurla Bill furieux.

\- Moins de traîtres ! le nargua le dernier fils.

\- Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le même sang ? trembla Charlie dépité.

\- Je ne sais pas ! souffla le nouveau secrétaire du ministre.

\- Et alors ? Ils ne sont plus rien pour nous ! s'écria la petite furie.

\- Entends-tu ce qu'elle dit ? Et tu ne réagis même pas ?! attaqua l'époux en direction de sa femme qui recula devant le visage haineux d'Arthur.

La femme le regarda avec peur puis sa colère revint au galop lorsqu'elle passa un main dans ses cheveux disparus.

\- Ils ne sont plus mes enfants ! Depuis l'instant où ils fraternisé avec Harry Potter, ils ont cessé d'être mes enfants ! Mes enfants ne sont pas des dégénérés qui se tapent des gens du même sexe ! Nous ne sommes pas de la même espèce ! cracha-t-elle.

Arthur était blême. C'était donc ça le vrai visage qui se cachait derrière le masque de mère-poule de sa femme ? Son épouse n'était donc qu'une femme aigrie, méchante et capable de renier ses enfants pour leur soi-disant orientation sexuelle ? Une chose qui ne représentait qu'une banalité aux yeux du patriarche. Soudain une angoisse enfla en lui et il se retourna vers Charlie. Il savait que son petit était gay depuis longtemps. C'était d'ailleurs à lui qu'il était venu se confier un jour en larmes parce qu'il se sentait différent.

\- Donc étant gay, je ne suis qu'un dégénéré ? murmura Charlie blessé au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Merlin, t'es dégueulasse ! couina Ronald avec une mine pleine de dégoût.

\- Quoi ? Toi aussi ? Tu fais parti de ces sales déviants ? cracha la mère à son fils.

\- Ferme-la, abjecte truie ! gronda Arthur. Je t'interdis d'insulter mon fils ! J'ai peut-être accepté beaucoup de choses mais insulte encore un de mes fils et je te jure que ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras ! S'il faut choisir entre mes enfants et vous, le choix est vite fait !

A ces mots, une épaisse bande de magie carmine et dorée quitta le torse du patriarche et s'enroula autour de Bill, Charlie et Percy avant de fouetter les trois autres présents. La menace était claire. Tant la magie du père que celle de la famille les rejetaient définitivement.

\- Moi Arthur Weasley, chef de la famille Weasley, je vous renie dès cet instant, Molly, Ronald et Ginny ! Que le nom des Weasley vous soit retiré à jamais et avec lui, la magie de notre nom ! Vous êtes une honte à notre famille et pour vos actes inqualifiables, je vous prive de la magie de notre nom ! Puisse la Grande Magie entendre mon appel et accepter ce geste pour effacer l'affront que vous avez engendré !

Les trois bannis tombèrent à genoux et commencèrent à se tordre de douleur sous le regard impétueux d'Arthur et celui choqué de ses trois derniers enfants. Si les trois aînés avaient un jour douté de l'amour de leur père, ils étaient maintenant rassurés.

La magie du Terrier chassa les trois intrus de la maison et ils se retrouvèrent recouverts de terre et de boue. La magie du domaine les chassa avec l'aide des gnomes et ils transplanèrent pour fuir ce lieu où ils n'étaient plus les bienvenus.

Arthur soupira lourdement et se tourna vers ses garçons qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Il observa ses fils et vint les prendre dans ses bras. Bill referma ses bras sur son père. Il était conscient que ce dernier avait fait une chose difficile mais surtout avait brisé une partie de lui-même. Il avait tué l'époux qui vivait en lui pour ne plus être que le père qu'il devait être.

Percy brisa le lourd silence et demanda presque timidement :

\- Est-ce que j'étais aussi un pareil imbécile et ingrat ?

\- Tu n'étais pas aussi chiant mais tu t'en sortais pas mal ! sourit tristement Bill.

\- Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Charlie.

\- Tout d'abord, je vais faire enregistrer le divorce auprès du ministère et ensuite, j'irai présenter mes excuses à Harry et sa famille dès que ce sera réglé.

\- J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas trop durs avec nous… expliqua calmement le chef de famille.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que ça se passera bien ! avoua Charlie confiant.

\- Espérons-le fils ! Espérons-le !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom se tenait droit devant la porte de la chambre de Regulus à Sainte-Mangouste. Le lord de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black était maintenant réveillé depuis une bonne heure et les aurores l'interrogeaient avidement. Après tout, il était censé être mort depuis près de vingt ans. Les partisans de son « Ombre » leur avaient offert une occasion en platine de ramener Regulus Black d'entre les morts.

Le jeune père reporta son regard sur ses enfants et Draco. Les garçons avaient des mines affreuses. Cela faisait déjà une journée que Regulus et Narcissa avaient été admis à l'hôpital sorcier et les enfants avaient refusé de bouger de là. Ni Tom, ni Lucius n'avait eu le cœur de les y forcer et les deux pères se reléguaient pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec eux. Augusta avaient été informées et était venue immédiatement pour prendre des nouvelles de Narcissa.

Ils apprirent ainsi qu'un sort étrange aux tons rouge et noir allait frapper l'un des jumeaux quand la Lady s'interposa. Malheureusement le sort traversa son bouclier et frappa son bras avec des flammes sombres. Selon les médecins, Sergei avait excellemment bien réagi. Cela avait sauvé le bras de la Lady et les potions de Severus avaient fait des merveilles au niveau des tissus.

Un des aurore avait cherché à connaître la raison pour laquelle Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, avait des potions de ce genre sur lui. Il était clair que pour certains, il avait participé à l'attaque mais le témoignage de Radomil Krum, le père de Viktor et haut dignitaire bulgare, avait tout de suite annihilé tout soupçon envers le sombre potionniste de Poudlard.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les aurores qui avaient terminé de rassembler la déposition de Narcissa et d'interroger son cousin Regulus, enfin retrouvé. Les enfants se levèrent en même temps et entrèrent dans la chambre suivis de Lucius et Tom. Regulus avait le teint pâle et Narcissa semblait furieuse d'avoir été touchée si facilement.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans la chambre à discuter ensemble. Draco caressait révérencieusement le front de sa mère qui tentait de le rassurer qu'elle allait bien et que de toute façons les médicomages lui avaient certifié qu'elle n'aurait aucune cicatrice. Severus arriva en compagnie d'Augusta et Remus. Le potionniste vérifia la qualité des potions par réflexe et grogna devant le piètre niveau des préparations. Il sortit plusieurs fioles qu'il fit boire à la Pâle Lady. Augusta apporta quelques fleurs que Neville lui avait préparées pour aider la régénération magique des malades alors que Remus apportait le meilleur remontant existant, du chocolat !

Les jumeaux étaient aux petits soins pour l'épouse Malfoy et semblaient terriblement désolés. Lucius posa une main sur leur épaule et les rassura qu'ils n'étaient en rien fautifs mais que s'il trouvait le coupable, celui-ci le supplierait de l'achever.

Finalement les enfants furent rassurés et tout le monde repartit. Tom et Lucius avaient accompagné les autres jusqu'à la cheminée de l'hôpital sorcier et retournèrent jusqu'à la chambre des patients. Toutefois alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir la porte, ils eurent la désagréable surprise d'entendre une voix si honnie juste derrière eux.

\- Lord Malfoy ! l'interpella la voix.

Lucius fit demi-tour et son visage eut un rictus dégoûté.

\- Dumbledore !

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Au prochain chapitre: Je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas fini de l'écrire XD**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut mes lapins !**

 **Honte au destin qui a frappé Byak' la fripouille !**

 **Ayant décidé de m'avancer dans mes chapitres, j'ai réussi à tomber malade et à me fouler les nerfs de la main.**

 **Je vais vous raconter l'histoire de mes deux dernières semaines en bonus, tout en bas !**

 **Je suis abominablement désolé de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière ! C'est triste d'être aussi désolé... J'étais... comment dire... à l'Ouest... =="**

 **En tout cas, je suis ravi de voir que l'histoire plaît toujours autant ! Je découvre de nouveaux pseudos, de nouveaux visages, de nouveaux lecteurs, de nouvelles images, de nouvelles lectrices et j'aime toujours autant les autres !**

 **Tous vos messages me réchauffent le cœur quand le climat déconne avec mes nerfs ! ^^**

 **Les reviewers, les guest, les lecteurs, les favoris, les followers et les visiteurs... MERCI !**

 **Une mention spéciale pour _Aya31_ , _Noah, adenoide, ladyhinata1, Adelinessy, Perseaa_ et _Mia_ ! Je vous aime !**

 **ANNONCE IMPORTANTE _(ou pas)_ : D'ici quelques jours, je pense vous présenter ma nouvelle fic sur Harry Potter : Un Amour de Serpent !**

 **Ceux qui me follow seront très vite avertis !**

 **Allez ! C'est parti mon kiki !** **Je lance officiellement le chapitre 22 ! Go !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya***

 ***une ovation pour elle, s'il vous plaît, elle le mérite pour me supporter**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 22: Quatrième année ou bordel international**

Tom se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il était d'une horrible humeur depuis qu'ils étaient tombés sur le vieux citronné. Sa magie pulsait sauvagement dans ses veines et elle emplissait les lieux. Il tenta de se calmer mais n'y arriva pas. Il essaya de se dire qu'au moins Regulus était de retour au manoir mais malgré le fait que cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré, Tom était toujours aussi furieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montagne de lettres du ministre avec un profond dégoût et se replongea dans ses pensées. Aussitôt le souvenir de la rencontre avec le vieux manipulateur lui revint en mémoire.

 _ **#Flashback**_

\- Lord Malfoy ! résonna la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore ! fit Lucius avec une mine profondément agacée.

\- Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à votre épouse !

\- Voilà de bien nobles paroles, directeur ! renifla froidement l'époux Malfoy.

\- Oh mais vous ne me présentez pas votre ami ? fit le vieil homme en dévisageant Tom avec ses horribles yeux pétillants.

\- Il s'agit d'un parent de mon épouse…

\- Oh un Black ? l'interrompit le vieux citron ridé.

\- Tomas, laissez-moi vous présenter le directeur de d'école où vont nos fils. Dumbledore, je vous présente Lord Peverell !

\- Peverell ? blanchit le vieil homme. Comment-est ce possible ? Je croyais ce nom éteint !

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que stipule mon acte de naissance ! asséna froidement Tom.

\- Pardonnez à un vieil homme sa stupeur ! murmura ledit vieil homme en prenant un air fébrile.

\- Il est de bien des choses que l'on doit pardonner à la vieillesse ! répondit Tom avec plus de neutralité.

\- Vous avez dit vos enfants ? se rappela le directeur de Poudlard. Je connais le jeune Draco mais je ne crois pas avoir eut le plaisir de rencontrer votre fils…

\- C'est étrange car je suis sûr qu'eux m'ont longuement parlé de vous…

\- Vraiment ? sourit faussement le vieillard dont les yeux ne pétillaient absolument plus.

\- En effet ! Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! De même que Salem !

\- Harry ? Salem ? Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! éructa l'homme en perdant le peu de couleur qu'il lui restait.

\- Vous voyez que vous les connaissez finalement ! fit Tom d'une voix doucereuse. Je vous remercie d'avoir autant pris soin de mon dernier !

\- Un grand homme que ce Dumbledore ! Je vous l'affirme mon ami ! sourit faussement Lucius.

\- Nous sommes chanceux de vous avoir parmi nous alors ! sourit Tom ravi de son petit effet sur le directeur.

Il sentait que le directeur tentait de s'approcher de son esprit mais il n'avait même pas le temps de s'attaquer à ses barrières que le vieillard était déjà rejeté.

\- C'est tout naturel ! assura le vieux manipulateur.

\- Avez-vous également affaire ici ? demanda Lucius froidement

\- Oh, j'ai appris que ce cher Regulus Black avait été retrouvé et je voulais m'entretenir avec lui !

\- Je ne crois pas que le cousin de mon épouse soit en état de s'entretenir avec quiconque ! déclara Lucius l'air encore plus agacé.

\- Quelques instants devraient être suffisants ! susurra le vieil homme. Je souhaiterais simplement lui poser quelques questions ! Je veillerai à ne pas le fatiguer !

\- Je suis navré de vous demander de partir, Albus Dumbledore ! invectiva un médicomage-en-chef qui écoutait la conversation depuis la chambre voisine. Mon patient a suffisamment été fatigué aujourd'hui ! Les aurores l'ont déjà interrogé toute la journée ! Il a maintenant besoin de repos et de retrouver sa famille !

\- Très bien, très bien ! s'inclina difficilement le directeur. Je reviendrai plus tard.

\- Faites donc ! encouragea le médicomage.

Le vieil homme s'en alla et se retourna une dernière fois vers ce fameux Lord Peverell. Il tenta une dernière fois de s'approcher de son esprit mais fut expulsé avec une rare violence. Tom haussa simplement un sourcil inquisiteur alors que le directeur lui souriait faussement. Ce fut la voix du médicomage qui le sortit de ses pensées meurtrières.

\- J'ai reçu le message de la médicomage de votre famille et elle me semble parfaitement compétente pour s'occuper de ces deux patients. Si toutefois, vous aviez la moindre difficulté n'hésitez pas à revenir me consulter ! termina le Médicomage.

\- Merci, bien ! déclara Lucius.

Entendre un Malfoy le remercier déstabilisa complètement le soigneur qui resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

\- Je vous en prie ! Vous pouvez dès à présent les ramener avec vous ! déclara le sorcier dans un état second.

 _ **Flashback#**_

\- Arrête de ruminer de la sorte ! explosa Salem en déboulant dans le bureau de son père. Tu énerves ma magie ! Je ne sais pas ! Trouve un moyen mais arrête d'y penser ! Tu veux que je t'offre une pensine ? Que je coupe la tête de Dumbledore ? Que je trouve un moyen de faire exploser l'Angleterre ? Non mais je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, et que les oreilles bouchées de Merlin m'entendent, mais par pitié calme-toi, Papa !

Tom regarda son aîné comme s'il avait tout à coup une tête d'hippogriffe avant d'observer autour de lui. Il découvrit avec stupéfaction que toute la pièce avait été dévastée. Tout le mobilier avait explosé dans la pièce. Il ne sut quoi répondre et Salem l'envoya prendre un bain pour se calmer les nerfs.

De son côté, Salem partit chercher son parrain et lui affirma que son père l'appelait et qu'il serait soit dans son bureau soit dans sa chambre.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au ministère de la Magie, un vieil homme fulminait. Le vénal directeur cherchait dans les archives secrètes les arbres généalogiques de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il poussa un juron en trouvant celui qu'il cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes. Il dévora le parchemin en lisant avidement toute information qui le remplissait. La Magie faisait bien son travail et cela Albus semblait l'avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Plus ils lisaient les informations du document, plus son esprit les effaçait aussitôt. Au bout de quelques minutes où il perdit légèrement le contrôle, il comprit que le document était enchanté par la magie gobeline. Il grogna devant son idiotie mais retenta malgré tout de lire son contenue en détournant les sorts de sécurité.

Ce qu'il apprit le laissa pantois. Le nom de la mère de l'actuel Lord Peverell était tout simplement l'Impératrice Shanasssya Peverell, née Black. Celui du géniteur de Tomas Godric Peverell était un certain Godric Cadmus Peverell… Le nom ne lui était pas étranger toutefois cela ne lui disait absolument rien. Il tenta, sans succès, de mettre un visage sur les noms mais ce fut inutile. Albus toisa méchamment le document. Ce dernier était attesté par la Grande Magie donc les informations étaient forcément authentiques.

Le vieux directeur se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche sans prêter garde aux autres documents qu'il avait renversé. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, le jeune père avait à peine 35 ans et selon la Grande Magie, il avait engendré :

\- Salem Peverell né Riddle-Potter-Gaunt

\- Harry Peverell né Riddle-Potter-Gaunt

\- Vladimir Peverell né Moldova

\- Yorgus Frederikus Peverell né Weslus-Drolus-Comicus

Le grand Albus Dumbledore se demanda si cela était une blague ! Le dernier nom ne lui disait absolument rien mais il y retrouvait les traditions loufoques de cette très vieille et puissante famille. S'il comprenait bien ce lord s'était amusé à lui subtiliser le morveux pour agrandir sa petite famille. Le vieillard se fit la réflexion que Lily Evans avait peut-être trompé James Potter au final… ou alors que les Potter n'avaient fait que jouer une mascarade. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les dates de naissance n'apparaissaient pas et que les informations se déplaçaient sur le document.

Le grand Dumbledore ne réalisa qu'à cet instant qu'il avait perdu tout droit sur sa précieuse marionnette.

Animé d'une rage sans nom, le vieux citronné envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait dans l'office, documents, armoires, bureaux, fauteuils, etc. Tout valdingua dans la pièce.

\- Comment a-t-il osé ?! S'il veut jouer à ça, nous jouerons à deux ! Personne ne me prendra ma marionnette !

Trop pris par sa petite crise, Albus Dumbledore partit en rageant dans sa barbe. Ainsi, il ne vit pas l'immense silhouette fantomatique qui semblait étouffer un fou rire. D'un geste de la main, l'étrange silhouette rangea tous les documents sauf deux. Le premier était l'arbre généalogique de Tomas Peverell et le Second était une copie des documents que Dumbledore avait volés.

La Magie agita la main et les véritables informations apparurent sur l'arbre tandis qu'une alarme raisonnait dans tout le ministère, annonçant une intrusion. Les deux dossiers furent abandonnés au sol dans un savant désordre et la silhouette s'évapora fièrement. Quelques minutes plus tard, des aurores poussaient une exclamation choquée.

\- Rapportez-moi ça au Département de la Justice Magique ! ordonna un grand black portant la tenue des aurores. Faites appeler les Langues-de-plombs !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom entra dans sa salle de bain et poussa un soupir de lassitude. Il se fit couler un bain et choisit le parfum qu'il mettrait dans son bain. Une fois la baignoire pleine, il se déshabilla et s'observa dans le miroir. Il eut un rictus en admirant son reflet.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu es absolument parfait ! souffla son reflet depuis le miroir magique.

\- Je sais ! ricana Tom.

\- En tout cas tu ne sais rien de la modestie ! ricana le reflet.

\- Que veux-tu nous sommes parfaits !

De nouveau de bonne humeur, Tom se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude. De la vapeur s'élevait et rapidement les murs de la salle se retrouvèrent recouverts de buée. La lumière de la pièce se tamisa et des bougies magiques se mirent à flotter un peu partout dans la pièce. Tom n'y prêta pas attention car il avait les yeux fermés et se fut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre qui le sortit de sa quiétude. Il regarda le nouveau venu avec un regard aguicheur.

 ***** LEMON ON *****

\- _**Regulus !**_ siffla-t-il.

\- Oh Merlin, Tom… souffla l'interpellé qui connaissait les sonorités de son nom en fourchelangue.

Tom se leva au milieu de la baignoire, s'affichant dans le plus simple appareil, et Regulus oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cet homme en voyant la parfaite nudité de son amant. Les yeux de Tom s'assombrirent et les yeux gris de Lord Black se noircirent comme deux onyx.

\- Regulus, te joindras-tu à moi pour… un bain ? susurra l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

\- Ce serait un honneur, Maître !

Regulus se déshabilla le plus lentement possible tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Tom. Ce dernier tremblait d'impatience et Regulus sourit en voyant le sexe de son seigneur se réveiller entièrement.

\- Il semblerait que je vous fasse attendre, Monseigneur ! chuchota le revenant en s'approchant dudit seigneur.

Tom se saisit de Regulus et l'attira dans une étreinte puissante et possessive. Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps aussi fier l'un que l'autre et soudainement, Regulus offrit son cou à son puissant seigneur. Ce fut le coup d'envoi et Tom dévora le corps de son favori qui fondit sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Un gémissement franchit les lèvres de Regulus et Tom s'attaqua à cette bouche si tentatrice. Le baiser était puissant et doux. Il les électrisait tous les deux et bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent appuyés contre le bord de l'immense baignoire. Ils n'étaient plus qu'un entremêlement de membres, de gémissements, de vagues et clapotis.

Le plus âgé s'assit sur le rebord et son favori embrassa son sexe avec dévotion. Il le lécha avec sensualité et l'engloutit avec passion. Tom grogna sous cette vision de pure luxure. La succion était puissante et vorace. Regulus malaxaient les boules qu'il sentait pleine et poussa le sexe de son maître plus profondément dans sa bouche. Quand Tom sentit sa hampe être avalée si profondément dans cette gorge chaude et humide, un frisson violent et foudroyant l'embrasa.

Regulus délivra l'épée de chair du fourreau de sa gorge tremblante. Il était totalement essoufflé et le Lord Noir gémit de ce manque. Regulus afficha un sourire fier et reprit ses caresses buccales. Tom lâcha un sifflement entêtant, reflétant toute son excitation. Reg comprit le message et sut que Tom n'était pas loin de la délivrance.

Dans un regain d'énergie, il accéléra la cadence et Tom le prévint qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Le regard de défi qu'il reçut l'électrisa prodigieusement et il se déversa dans la bouche accueillante.

Tom sortit son favori et le sécha d'un informulé avant de les transplaner directement dans leur lit qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques nuits déjà. Regulus était sur le dos totalement offert à son seigneur. Tom ne retint pas le rictus appréciateur quant à la docilité de sa proie. Il embrassa Regulus dans un baiser sauvage et exigeant. Il s'éloigna et descendit embrasser le torse de son amant jusqu'à ses cuisses qui s'ouvrirent en une autorisation qui gonfla l'égo du seigneur.

Il lui embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses, alternant coups de langue et morsures, y apposant sa marque. Le cri de pure jouissance de Regulus se répercuta dans toute la chambre. Ce dernier était totalement perdu dans le plaisir et les caresses que lui prodiguait son amour. Il ne sentit même pas le doigt taquin qui le pénétra mais il sentit la texture et le parfum subtil de la lotion que Tom utilisait pour le préparer. Il en eut assez et sans attendre, attira Tom jusqu'à lui. Il le plaqua sur le lit et s'empala lui-même sur le sexe épais de son amant.

Un long sifflement voluptueux quitta les lèvres du descendant de Serpentard et un gémissement plus tard, Regulus se faisait pilonner frénétiquement. Ce dernier criait son plaisir tandis que le plus âgé promettait en fourchelangue l'orgasme le plus foudroyant à son amant. Regulus, perdu dans son plaisir, essayait de s'accrocher à tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de garder pied à ce monde. Mais tout ce à quoi il pouvait se raccrocher était aux bras forts de celui qui le soulevait et s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément en lui. Il ne savait même pas depuis quand sa prostate était défoncée. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était au paradis et qu'il voyait des étoiles. Regulus Black, l'étoile du lion, rugit son plaisir en se déversant abondamment sur l'abdomen de son amant. Il sentit Tom s'enfoncer une énième fois en lui et le remplir de sa semence si brûlante. Il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Tom et qui blottit son visage dans son cou pour y déposer une myriade de baisers.

 ***** LEMON OFF *****

Regulus Black et Tomas Peverell, tous deux lords de leur Maison respective, avaient, semble-t-il, commis une erreur de débutant. Ils avaient tout simplement oublié de placer un sort de silence ! De ce fait, dans le reste du manoir, l'atmosphère était vite devenue incroyablement bouillante pour certains ou insupportable pour d'autres.

Salem était particulièrement fier de son plan absolument démoniaque. A ses côtés, Sergei ricanait dans sa barbe et Vladimir avait horriblement chaud. En même temps, ses futurs calices, George et Fred, se sentaient très à l'étroit dans leurs vêtements et tout cela enivrait ses sens.

Le pauvre Remus était complètement envahi par l'odeur de sexe qui exhalait dans le manoir mais il ne pouvait pas le quitter. Son loup lui hurlait de revendiquer l'évadé et de le marquer comme sien une nouvelle fois ! De plus, Rabastan ne l'aidait absolument pas ! Le fugitif bouillait littéralement de l'intérieur, tant il était chaud avec son loup-garou près de lui.

Bellatrix, elle, sifflait d'admiration en écoutant joyeusement les prouesses de son cousin et du lord. C'était limite si elle n'avait pas grimpé les escaliers pour se coller à la porte et écouter les ébats !

Fenrir, lui, se ferait bien un certain potionniste surtout qu'il pouvait sentir l'excitation d'un certain maître de potions à des kilomètres à la ronde.

En tout cas Harry était avec Buck dans le parc, Luna ricanait joyeusement aux commentaires de voix qu'elle seule pouvait entendre à côté du petit brun, de Neville et de Draco.

En bref, les plus jeunes avaient très vite été chassés dans le parc par les soins de Salem.

Toutefois, quelqu'un était choqué, sidéré, offusqué ! Narcissa était tout bonnement mortifiée du manque de tenue de son Lord et de son cousin ! Elle ne se gênerait pas pour le leur signaler mais en attendant elle reniflait de façon hautaine. Loin des pensées de sa femme, Lucius se voyait bien avoir un second héritier tout à coup. Sinon il y avait Poppy et Augusta qui étaient mortes de rire à la vue de la mine traumatisée et catastrophée d'Igor.

Et enfin, il y avait Viktor. Lui se sentait mal et déprimé ! Il était le seul sur la touche, le seul célibataire, celui qui avait de profonds sentiments pour le petit frère de son meilleur ami. N'y tenant plus, il était parti faire un tour en balai en exécutant des figures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. C'était son seul moyen pour tenter de se vider l'esprit.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom et Regulus réapparurent en début de soirée. Tous les jeunes lisaient posément leurs nouveaux manuels de cours qu'ils avaient déjà acheté en début de semaine. Remus expliquait les points de Défense. Igor se chargeait des sortilèges, Severus des potions, Narcissa des Runes tandis que Lucius commentait les sorts de Duel. Bellatrix peaufinait leurs connaissances au sujet de la Botanique, Augusta discutait Histoire de la Magie avec Luna, et Fenrir répondait sur les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Poppy présentait les potions et des sorts qui pouvaient aidés en Médicomagie.

Toute l'assemblée arrêta son travail et Salem courut vers ses « pères » pour les féliciter de leur si joli et torride couple, plein de vie. Devant le regard confus du lord Black, Remus s'éclaircit la voix.

\- La prochaine fois… pensez… aux sorts de silence… Ils peuvent être utiles, finit le loup-garou avec une œillade espiègle.

Regulus devint rouge de honte alors que Bellatrix riait de son rire si « mélodieux » et que Narcissa reniflait dangereusement. Tom dévisagea ses enfants et comprit que tout le manoir les avait entendus. Il se racla la gorge et sentit particulièrement gêné mais étant un prodige en Occlumancie, il ne laissa rien paraître. Ceci dit, c'étai sans compter sur Salem !

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Reg mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu hurler aussi fort ! Même après que j'ai fait s'effondrer une partie de Durmstrang qui, je le rappelle, était un malheureux accident ! rit Salem.

\- Salem ! grogna Regulus.

\- Oui ? minauda l'interpellé. D'ailleurs, comment je dois t'appeler maintenant ? Papa ? P'pa ? Père ? Daddy ? Dada ?

\- Salem, par Mordred ! Boucle-la ! s'emporta Tom.

\- Fais comme tu veux, Sal ! De toute façon, tu en fais toujours à ta tête ! rumina Regulus toujours rouge de honte.

\- Oh, vous en pensez quoi si je l'appelle Papounet ? ignora Salem en se tournant vers les plus jeunes, d'un ton conspirateur.

\- Pourquoi ne pas garder « Papounet » pour Tom et « P'pa » pour Regulus ? rit Luna.

\- Luna, tu es un génie ! Papa va en faire une syncope ! chuchota Vladimir.

\- Oui mais du coup, « Oncle Lus » vous pouvez maintenant l'utiliser pour mon Père ! s'amusa Draco.

\- Adjugé… approuva Harry.

\- ...vendu ! confirma Neville.

\- Le conseil a décidé de votre sort ! déclarèrent solennellement Fred et George.

\- Tom sera donc « Papounet », Regulus « P'pa » et « Oncle Lus » pourra être réservé à Lucius mais aussi Regulus, pour Draco et Luna ! sentencia Salem.

\- « Papounet » ?! s'étrangla Tom.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu ne veux pas de nous ? demanda Salem, la mine sérieuse et triste à souhait.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! abdiqua Tom. Mais jamais en public !

\- Cela va de soit, Monseigneur ! clamèrent fièrement tous les jeunes.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La soirée se passait tranquillement malgré les nerfs mis à dure épreuve du nouveau couple. Tom grognait d'agacement après les petites crapules qui l'appelaient tout le temps à grands renforts de « Papounet par ci », « Papounet par là ».

\- Papa, Paponuet ? appela un Salem très sérieux.

\- Quoi encore ? lui hurlèrent les deux adultes.

\- Par le string de Merlin, ils sont tous plus tendus l'un que l'autre… réagit Salem. Soleil de mes jours, constellations de mes nuits, étoiles de ma destinée, j'ai besoin de toi ! Ô amour de ma vie ! mima théâtralement Sal.

\- Que puis-je pour toi, fils adoré ? ne put se retenir Regulus dont l'humeur s'était prodigieusement adoucie.

Tom secoua la tête de dépit en voyant la rapidité avec laquelle Salem obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait de Regulus.

\- J'ai un souci dont je n'ai pas pu vous parler les derniers jours ! Je n'arrive plus à repérer la magie des traîtres mais je sens qu'ils sont toujours en vie.

\- Comment cela se fait ? s'alarma Regulus.

\- J'ai supprimé leur Marque qui leur accordait l'accès au Manoir et depuis je ne les retrouve plus…

\- Ils ont dû reprendre l'ancienne Marque ! supposa Tom. C'est la seule explication que je vois maintenant que je ne suis plus lié à l'autre psychopathe.

Alors que Salem rageait de ne pas avoir pu les malmener, un hibou se présenta et s'attaqua à l'immense baie vitrée. Il leva un sourcil, n'attendant pas de courrier, mais ouvrit tout de même. Lisant son nom sur l'enveloppe, il la décacheta et lâcha une exclamation de surprise.

\- Par les frisettes de Merlin ! Vous ne devinerez jamais ! Arthur Weasley m'annonce qu'il a répudié sa femme et renié les deux emmerdeurs ! Il me demande une audience et souhaite rencontrer tout le clan ! expliqua rapidement l'aîné.

\- Oh put- tréfaction de Merlin, se reprit Regulus en sentant le regard glacial de Narcissa.

\- Oui, comme tu penses Papa ! éluda Salem.

\- Tu vas lui donner rendez-vous quand ?

\- Eh bien, je pensais d'abord voir avec tout le monde pour une date qui conviendrait à tout un chacun…

Ni une, ni deux, Salem courut dans le hall et hurla un tonitruant :

\- **CONSEIL !**

Sans plus tarder, tout le monde se rassembla dans le hall afin de le suivre dans le salon. Tom regardait admiratif alors que Regulus bougonnait de ne jamais être obéi si vite.

Salem expliqua la demande du chef de la famille Weasley et il fut décidé qu'ils les recevraient le lendemain à dix heures précises. Salem répondit et Severus y ajouta un portoloin afin qu'ils puissent atteindre la propriété. Dobby fut envoyé pour livrer la missive plus rapidement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Vladimir était dans sa chambre avec les jumeaux qui avaient décidé de le cuisiner. Ils voulaient connaître la raison pour laquelle leur vampire n'avait pas cherché à faire d'eux ses calices. Rougissant, Vladimir leur avoua à demi-mot qu'une fois le rituel effectué, il lui serait difficile de se passer de leur présence, surtout au début... De plus, avec l'année qui commencerait, Fred et George devraient rester à Poudlard alors que lui devrait terminer sa dernière année à Durmstrang.

L'explication sembla satisfaire les rouquins qui vinrent se blottir sans ses bras avant de l'embrasser farouchement. Ce fut un Vladimir essoufflé et frustré qui s'endormit en maintenant fermement ses futurs calices.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans les appartements d'un certain loup-garou, la température était particulièrement élevée et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'être en fin du mois d'août.

 *****LEMON ON*****

Rabastan était assis à califourchon sur les jambes de son amant et dévorait littéralement la bouche de Remus. L'ancien professeur n'était plus que grognements bestiaux tandis qu'il malaxait fermement les fesses de l'évadé. Soudain il glissa sa main dans le boxer du sorcier et fit haleter ce dernier qui sentit l'intrusion d'un doigt curieux en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière alors que le corps étranger remuait savamment en lui.

\- Remus ! gémit l'évadé.

Il reçut simplement un sourire moqueur.

\- Remus ! S'il te plaît prends-moi ! supplia-t-il plus fort.

Ledit Remus gronda de contentement. Il adorait entendre la voix de Rabastan pendant leurs moments chauds. L'ancien prisonnier était tellement sexy que sa simple voix suffisait à exciter tous les sens de son loup. Il ricana en renforçant le sort d'intimité posé sur sa suite.

N'appréciant guère d'être ignoré, Rabastan tenta de se lever mais bien mal lui prit. Il poussa un feulement de plaisir. En changeant de position, le doigt de Remus s'était enfoncé plus profondément en lui.

\- C'est ta punition pour m'avoir excité toute la soirée comme ça ! lui chuchota le lycan.

\- S'il te plaît, Rem… Je ne peux plus attendre !

\- Tu devrais savoir que toute pratique sportive demande un échauffement approprié…

L'évadé ne lui répondit rien mais son regard taquin fit frissonner le loup-garou d'anticipation. Et effectivement, la suite promettait d'être chaude. Rabastan attrapa directement la virilité de Remus, déjà bien réveillée et prête pour l'action, et fit glisser sa main plus bas. Il cajola les testicules de son mâle avec un sourire pervers et les fit rouler dans ses mains.

\- C'est moi ou tu as les boules, Maître Loup ? susurra le Sang-Pur. Elles semblent plus lourdes que la première fois…

Le souffle de Remus s'était bloqué alors que Rabastan le prenait dangereusement en main.

\- Mets-la-moi ou je m'occuperai comme un grand de mon petit problème… menaça doucereusement le dernier Lestrange.

Rabastan ne comprit absolument rien quand son loup le bascula sur le lit. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut la présence d'une longue langue épaisse léchant voracement son intimité. Il gémit sensuellement en s'accrochant aux draps. La position de son loup, ses yeux mordorés brillant de luxure, sa langue qui commençait à lui brûler les entrailles, tout cela lui fit perdre pied. Il poussa un soupir mêlé d'un grognement en sentant le muscle humide et chaud le pénétrer. Il attrapa durement les cheveux de son loup et l'enjoignit à le prendre rapidement.

Toutefois, comme ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure façon d'obtenir quelque chose d'un loup-garou dominant, il ne reçut qu'une douloureuse morsure à l'aine qui l'excita davantage si c'était possible.

\- Remus, amour, s'il te plaît, prends-moi… Je t'en supplie !

Sa voix n'était qu'un immense gémissement. Une douce mélodie qui résonna merveilleusement aux oreilles de Remus et Lunard.

\- Très bien, mon beau ! Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé…

D'un coup, il s'enfonça dans le trou bouillant de son amant. Il poussa un grognement appréciateur en savourant l'étroitesse de la chair chaude des parois qui se resserraient délicieusement autour de son membre.

\- Si chaud… si étroit… Tu m'aspires tellement… Si bon ! grogna Remus en ramonant puissamment son amant.

\- C'est toi qui es trop gros ! couina l'évadé.

Le loup-garou stoppa brusquement ses mouvements et planta son regard doré dans celui brun de son compagnon.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

\- Non, surtout pas ! geignit l'autre.

\- Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

La réponse mourut dans un gémissement sonore alors que le lycan pilonnait plus durement son amant.

\- Oh oui, juste là, mon loup ! soupira Rabastan qui venait de se faire défoncer la prostate.

Trop heureux de sa trouvaille, Remus attrapa le fugitif par les hanches et le fit s'assoir sur lui, le pénétrant encore plus profondément. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné tandis que Remus avalait les plaintes de son amour.

Soudain, Rabastan se leva et se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit en lançant un regard aguicheur à son homme. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement face à une telle vision. Il eut un moment de flottement en suivant le balancement des reins de son compagnon d'un regard vorace. Dans un état second, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le trou si serré de son sorcier. Rabastan siffla de plaisir en sentant les lourdes bourses de son amant taper contre lui. Il se sentait complet et tellement bien.

Cette position avait réveillé tous les instincts primaires du loup-garou et le sexe prit une dimension plus sauvage entre les deux amants. Alors que Remus besognait frénétiquement son compagnon, il s'appliquait à masturber ce dernier au même rythme que les coups de butoir qu'il lui imposait. Rabastan gémit en sentant le sexe en lui doubler de volume, signe que son loup n'allait pas tarder à l'inonder de sa semence. L'idée d'être plein de l'essence de son mâle en plus des coups plus puissants, annonçant la fin prochaine, Rabastan se libéra dans la main de son amant dans un gémissement rauque. Ravi d'avoir amené son compagnon à la jouissance, Remus se déversa à son tour dans un grognement purement animal.

Le lycan se laissa retomber sur le dos de son amant toujours perdu dans son orgasme. Il ne chercha pas à sortir de l'antre maculé de son petit-ami mais finalement se recula et admira son travail en voyant le sperme qui coulait du trou de Rabastan

\- Rassasié, mon beau ? souffla l'hybride.

\- Pour ce soir… lui répondit l'interpellé avec un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Tu me rends fou ! susurra Remus en venant l'embrasser.

\- Toi aussi… Je t'aime, Maître Loup ! chuchota Rabastan contre les lèvres de son loup.

 *****LEMON OFF*****

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry tournait dans tous les sens. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et il savait très bien à quoi c'était dû. Il lança un _tempus_ et relaissa sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller. Il était à peine minuit. Salem avait disparu avec Sergei en s'excusant de ne pas pouvoir dormir avec lui et Vladimir avait été kidnappé par Fred et George. Résultat, il se retrouvait seul du jour au lendemain. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce que faisait Salem. Pour Vladimir c'était autre chose. Il savait bien qu'il devrait s'habituer à dormir tout seul mais n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il se décida à rendre une petite visite à son jumeau.

Il se leva et trouva finalement la chambre vide. Bon, allez dire à sa sœur qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir seul serait nul mais tant pis. Il toqua à la porte de Luna mais aucune réponse. Super, Luna n'était pas là… Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Honnêtement la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé était Viktor mais l'attrapeur avait semblé contrarié toute la soirée. Non la véritable raison était qu'il ne voulait pas que Vladimir déchiquette son Viktor.

Dans un haussement d'épaule, Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de son bulgare. Il toqua doucement, presque timidement. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta presque en entendant la porte s'ouvrir sur un Viktor vêtu d'un simple boxer et à la mine bien réveillée.

\- Harry ? appela le bulgare.

\- Désolé de te déranger, Viktor… J'arrive pas à dormir et j'ai pas envie de dormir tout seul… Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? demanda timidement le petit brun.

\- Avec plaisir, Ry ! sourit l'attrapeur en refermant la porte derrière Harry.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Aucun des deux ne vit les trois paires d'yeux qui espionnaient à l'angle du mur.

\- Désolé, Rigel mais c'est pour ton propre bien… murmura une petite blonde. C'est bon, on peut aller dormir. Les attrapeurs sont dans le nid ! chuchota Luna aux deux autres garçons.

\- C'est quand-même moche d'avoir fait ça à Harry… souffla Neville.

\- Nev à ce rythme-là, ils ne passeront pas de temps ensemble et ça crève les yeux qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ! attaqua Draco à voix basse.

\- Peut-être mais Ry a encore tout son temps ! Et puis, on est encore des gamins ! Donc kidnapper Shanasssya et les lutins pour les laisser seuls…

\- Ecoute, Neville ! Si l'impératrice et la garde nous on laissé les prendre c'est qu'ils étaient d'accords avec notre plan ! On parle d'un basilic Nev !

\- Et puis, parle pour toi ! rabroua Draco. Je suis déjà sorti avec deux filles depuis que je suis à Poudlard ! Et puis avec tout ce que Luna sait des esprits, elle serait la dernière à être choquée s'il venait à se passer quelque chose de plus… poussé… entre Harry et Viktor. Pas vrai Luna ?

\- Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, ami dragon !

\- Quoi ?! couina Neville.

Un soupir agacé plus tard, les trois petits cupidons avaient fuit dans leur chambre respective.

 **HP ~ PUF**

De retour dans la chambre d'un beau bulgare, Harry se sentait toujours idiot d'être venu déranger le beau boxer, euh bulgare. Il sentit son visage chauffer horriblement à cause de sa dernière pensée.

\- Tu es sûr que je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Evidemment que tu ne me déranges pas ! Ceci dit Vlad-

\- N'a pas son mot à dire ! se renfrogna Harry. C'est lui qui m'a lâché du jour au lendemain.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, Salem est occupé avec Sergei, Vladimir avec les jumeaux donc je suis le dernier choix ? taquina l'attrapeur.

Harry le regarda avec un regard mi-horrifié, mi-gêné et rougit violemment.

\- J'avoue que… j'ai pensé immédiatement à venir te voir mais… Ce soir tu semblais contrarié et surtout… Ben tu sais… je n'avais pas envie que Vladimir t'attaque ! bafouilla adorablement Harry.

\- Eh calme-toi, Harfang ! Je te taquinais juste ! le rassura Viktor. Même si je ne suis qu'un dernier choix ça me va parfaitement ! Je ne vais certainement pas me plaindre de pouvoir dormir avec toi ! termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Alors, tu veux dormir de quel côté ?

\- Aucune importance ! Comme tu veux ! C'est super gentil de me laisser dormir avec toi… répondit le plus jeune toujours gêné.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, Viktor eut un sourire idiot sur son visage. Bon d'accord, Harry dormait à un mètre de lui, ce qui représentait une centaine de kilomètres mais paradoxalement il sentait sa chaleur et son parfum si délicieux qui accéléraient le rythme de son cœur. Il prit une profonde respiration et demanda.

\- Tu as dis la dernière fois que j'étais spécial pour toi. En quoi je suis spécial ?

\- Je dirais que tu es un ami exceptionnel mais je ne sais pas vraiment… Je t'adore et c'est vrai que c'est juste différent de ce que je ressens pour Sal, Vlad, Forge, Gred, Lumina, Nev ou Dray… Je ne m'imagine pas rester loin de toi… réfléchit Harry, totalement inconscient de ce qu'il avouait à Viktor.

\- Merlin… souffla le bulgare dont le cœur avait manqué de nombreux battements.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Je suis peut-être taré, Harry... mais ça sonne comme une… déclaration…

\- Oh Merlin !

Harry était ravi qu'il fasse noir car il était certain d'être totalement écarlate. Il fut même surpris de ne pas voir de lumière rouge irradier de lui.

\- Est-ce que je me trompe ? demanda Viktor assez incertain en lançant un faible _lumos_.

\- Non… chuchota Harry vermeil.

\- Ça tombe bien parce que c'est plus que réciproque ! sourit le bulgare, profondément heureux, en se tournant vers Harry. Disons que tu es ma personne « spéciale » !

\- Du coup… On fait quoi ? demanda le plus jeune, totalement largué.

\- On pourrait prendre notre temps… Enfin… si bien sûr, tu veux bien de moi… murmura la vedette en fuyant les yeux, ayant peur de se faire jeter.

Il sursauta imperceptiblement en sentant le petit brun se caler sur son torse. Il posa sa main automatiquement autour de la taille fine de son…

\- Du coup, ça fait quoi de nous ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est comme Salem et Sergei et les autres ?

\- Ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble mais chaque relation a sa propre mesure ! expliqua calmement Viktor. On ne suivra que notre rythme et juste le notre. Je ne te pousserai à rien, rassure-toi !

\- Je te fais confiance, Viktor ! Je ne m'inquiète pas ! assura le plus jeune.

\- Merci de me donner une chance, Harry. Juste t'avoir comme ça, près de moi, me comble de bonheur !

\- Moi aussi, je suis bien avec toi !

Ce fut sur ces paroles que le duo s'endormit, heureux de la présence de l'autre.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain matin, constatant le lit d'Harry vide et glacé, Tom chercha un peu partout son petit dans le manoir. Agacé de ne le trouver nulle part, le patriarche parti réveiller ses fils. Réveillé aussi brutalement par leur père, Salem et Vladimir échangèrent un regard paniqué. Où était passé leur petit frère ? Salem lâcha un ricanement digne d'un psychopathe alors qu'il repérait la magie de son chaton avec celle de leur Viktor international.

Les trois fouineurs arrivèrent à pas de loup dans la chambre du bulgare et tombèrent sur un spectacle adorable, pour certain et effroyable pour les deux autres. Harry dormait profondément avec Viktor. Le plus jeune avait la tête posée dans le creux du cou du bulgare qui le ceinturait d'un bras possessif par la taille.

Tom siffla de contrariété et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa magie, fouetta toute la pièce. Salem regardait son père avec désapprobation tandis que Vladimir semblait ravi d'avoir trouvé un soutien, et non des moindres. La magie sauvage réveilla les deux endormis et ils restèrent figés devant le regard assassin du patriarche. Ses yeux, habituellement doux, étaient rougeoyants et rétrécis.

Une violente tape sur la tête, remit à Tom les idées en place. Devant lui, Salem ne souriait plus du tout. Il semblait contrarié et quelque chose d'étrange brillait dans ses yeux. Tom se calma rapidement. Il avait eu peur en ne trouvant pas Harry et l'inquiétude s'était transformée en colère. Salem détourna les yeux et prit un air enjoué.

\- Bonjour mes lapins ! Bon, maintenant qu'on a trouvé Ry, il faut vous lever ! Les Weasroux arrivent plus tard donc debout ! ricana l'aîné.

Salem entraîna son père et son frère à sa suite et une fois la porte fermée, son visage se ferma et il leur tourna le dos. Tom appela son fils mais ce dernier l'ignora royalement. Il échangea un regard confus avec Vladimir et poussa un profond soupir. Il partit néanmoins à la suite de son aîné et l'attrapa par le bras au détour d'un couloir.

\- Salem ! Je te parle ! s'agaça le père.

\- Je n'ai juste pas envie de te parler pour le moment.

La phrase était sortie calmement mais l'effet fut tout autre pour le destinataire. Tom lâcha son fils et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! J'ai entendu tes pensées…

Il s'arrêta et secoua la tête dépitée avant de soupirer.

\- Je suis désolé ! J'ai juste eu peur et après c'est la colère qui a pris le pas.

\- La colère ne justifie pas de vouloir tuer mon meilleur ami ! cingla le fils.

\- Salem… Je suis désolé et loin d'être parfait ! Dès que ça concerne l'un de vous, mes réactions deviennent disproportionnées… J'en ai conscience mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Je refuse de vous voir malheureux !

\- Tuer le meilleur ami d'un de tes fils et le futur compagnon de ton benjamin ne les rendra absolument pas malheureux c'est sûr ! cingla le fils.

\- Effectivement… Vu sous cet angle…

\- Viktor ne fera jamais de mal à Harry et leur magie sont des plus compatibles à tous les niveaux. Menacer Viktor c'est nous détruire de l'intérieur. Si ton envie de tuer est si forte trouve-toi quelqu'un qui le mérite mais pas Viktor. Il fait parti de ma famille, de mon clan. Je lui dois beaucoup et il représente énormément pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé, fils ! grimaça Tom en attirant le plus jeune dans ses bras. Je sais que c'est une excellente personne et un bon parti pour Harry. Je ne suis juste pas encore prêt à voir Harry partir. J'ai déjà perdu trop de temps, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à vous voir me quitter de si tôt. Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir m'abandonner… Déjà que Vlad et toi avez déjà pratiquement construit vos vies, j'ai l'impression que bientôt vous n'aurez plus besoin de moi…

\- Papa… chuchota Salem estomaqué. C'est vraiment mignon, vraiment ! Mais profondément débile ! Tu risques de devoir nous supporter pour l'éternité ! Commence à te faire une raison ! ricana-t-il en se décollant.

\- L'éternité ? répéta le jeune père perplexe.

\- Quelle est la date de péremption d'un vampire ?

\- Aucune, ils vivent éternellement… Mordred ! Tu es en train de me dire que vous avez prévu de vous faire transformer ?!

\- J'aime quand le _lumos_ se fait dans ton spiritos ! ricana Salem, fier de son jeu de mot absolument débile. Exact ! On a décidé de rester ensemble… pour toujours ! Je pense que l'éternité te ferait du bien… Réfléchis-y. En attendant, on a une famille de poils roux à accueillir !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les Weasley arrivèrent directement dans le parc. Il y avait Arthur, Bill, Charlie et Percy. Alors qu'ils étaient perdus dans la contemplation des lieux autour d'eux, un léger toussotement les interpella. Salem étaient derrière eux, nonchalamment appuyé sur l'immense véranda. A ses côtés se tenaient Vladimir et Harry.

Le trio formait un sacré contraste. Salem souriait radieusement tandis que Vladimir avait le visage fermé et détaillait attentivement les nouveaux arrivants. Enfin, Harry, lui jouait avec ses lutins qui semblaient faire du toboggan sur le dos de Shanasssya.

Salem les salua calmement tout en les étudiant du regard et les invita dans le salon qui était déjà bien investi par le reste de la famille.

Les fugitifs n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas présents mais étaient dans les étages à faire, il ne savait trop quoi. Tom et Regulus discutaient politique autour d'une partie d'échecs sorciers.

Remus, Sergei et Viktor échangeaient sur les sortilèges de défense alors que Severus et Poppy dissertaient d'une quelconque potion de soin. Tout à coup, il y eut un boucan monstre à l'étage et le bulgare partit voir ce que les évadés manigançaient comme bêtises.

En tout cas, Augusta discutait toujours décoration avec Narcissa sous le regard moqueur d'un Lucius absolument ravi de revoir sa femme en pleine forme. Igor remplissait calmement des formulaires tout en questionnant distraitement Lucius sur la vision du ministère anglais quant à la gestion des finances gobelines. D'ailleurs, en parlant de gobelin, Durkil était également présent et assistait le directeur de Durmstrang dans sa gestion.

Igor grommelait quant au fait que la rentrée avait exceptionnellement été reculée cette année à Durmstrang par arrêté ministériel sans aucune explication.

Quant à Luna, Neville et Draco, ils discutaient de façon très animée avec les jumeaux au sujet de nouveaux tours. Tout le monde était donc déjà présent, installé et profitait de la douce brise qui embrassait délicatement l'ensemble du domaine

Toujours est-il qu'en entrant, les roux se figèrent en découvrant cette fine brochette de personnalités. Les jumeaux se levèrent afin de saluer les nouveaux arrivants.

\- J'imagine que des présentations s'imposent ! ricana Vlad en voyant le visage troublé des têtes rousses.

Une fois les présentations faites, Arthur s'inclina bien bas face à la pâle lady. Il expliqua la raison de sa présence et conta les événements qui avaient entraîné la séparation de sa femme et des deux derniers.

Tom renifla dédaigneusement et affichait une mine dégoûtée face à Arthur. Le chef du clan Weasley se sentit très petit face à cet homme plein de charisme et débordant de puissance. Viktor, qui était apparut d'un coup, expliqua que l'étage était apparemment survolté. La Grande Lady se leva agacée et s'excusa alors que les Weasley étaient complètement figés.

\- Viktor Krum ! s'écria Charlie sans retenue avant de rougir violemment pour son éclat de voix.

L'interpellé regarda froidement les roux et ce fut la voix de Tom qui le calma.

\- Viktor, les mandragores ont fait quoi cette fois ?

\- Baveboule dans les couloirs…

\- Papa, va vraiment falloir que tu t'occupes de ces lutins récalcitrants ! gémit Salem.

\- Je m'en occuperai plus tard, du moment qu'ils ne salissent pas trop les murs…

\- Salrymir va leur faire la peau ! rit Vladimir emportant avec lui Severus.

\- Ah non ! Je les aime bien ces lutins-là ! bouda Harry.

Les Weasley écarquillèrent les yeux en suivant l'échange. Le sinistre professeur riait, Lord Peverell avait le visage détendu et le Seigneur Moldova ricanait. C'était une grande différence depuis leur arrivée. Ils discutèrent encore un long moment et prirent congé en remerciant cette étrange famille.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement et bientôt ce fut la veille de la rentée. Luna était retournée chez elle afin de préparer ses affaires tout comme Neville. Salem se faisait un devoir de vérifier que les valises de tous furent prêtes et que personne n'avait rien oublié. Regulus affichait un regard fier tandis que Narcissa boudait légèrement de ne pouvoir materner tous les jeunes.

La cheminée explosa et cracha un Igor Karkaroff furibond, jurant à tout va. Il n'eut pas besoin de hurler bien longtemps avant que tout le monde soit présent. Quand tout le clan fut présent, il planta son regard dans celui de son seigneur.

\- Nous avons un immense problème ! cria-t-il presque. Albus Dumbledore a restauré le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Au prochain chapitre: Arrivée des délégations à Poudlard !**

* * *

 **BONUS EXCEPTIONNEL: _Grande découverte pour le Byak_**

 **Byak':** Docteur, je ne peux plus bouger les doigts sans avoir l'impression d'avoir la main écartelée.

 **Dr :** Faites voir ! Ça fait mal ?

 **Byak':** _***hurlements***_

 **Dr :** Ah oui effectivement! Bah vous vous êtes juste foulé les nerfs de la main, mon bonhomme !

 **Byak':** _Je sens que je vais défouler ma main sur sa face..._ Foulé quoi ? Les nerfs ? Ça se foule ce truc ? Je connaissais être sur les nerfs... Bah tiens, à enregistrer celle-là !

 **Dr :** Eh oui ! On ne s'y attendait pas hein !

 **Byak':** J'étais même pas au courant que c'était possible ça !

 **Dr :** Restez au lit, suivez votre traitement et masser votre main trois fois par jour ! N'oubliez pas de vous reposer et **n'approchez pas de votre ordinateur ou autre technologie à touches !**

 **Byak':** Comment je fais pour publier mon chapitre et avancer sur mon histoire ?

 **Dr :** Avec les médicaments que vous avez, écrire ne sera pas votre priorité pendant quelques temps, croyez-moi ! ***rire sadique***

 **Byak':** Sha' je crois que le docteur est cinglé ! Je me serais foulé un truc dont je n'avais même pas conscience !

 _Trois jours plus tard_

 **Sha':** Byak', tu vas mieux ?

 **Byak':** ***ronflement de terre***

 _Une semaine plus tard_

 **Byak':** J'ai la tête dans le cul mais je n'ai plus mal et je suis libéré de la grippe ! En fait, il s'est passé combien de temps depuis que j'ai pas touché mon pc ? Où est mon tel ? Ah tiens, un message de Sha' !

 **Téléphone de Byak':** Lis mieux, crétin ! C'est pas 1 mais 10! Tu as reçu 10 messages de Sha' ces 10 derniers jours ! Réponds lui ou appelle-la !

 **Byak':** **Quoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?** Merlin, je suis mal ! J'ai trop de retard ! Je ne vais jamais m'en sortir ! **Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' !**

 _ **Voilà, vous l'aurez compris, j'ai un peu abusé mais c'était ça... à peu de choses près !**_

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **On se retrouve avec UAS et PUF cette semaine !**

 **J'adore les acronymes que je crée ! :3**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 23 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Un énorme MERCI aux reviewers, aux guests, aux lecteurs, aux favoris, aux followers mais également aux visiteurs !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 23 : Délégations**

En ce premier septembre, la singulière gare de King Cross était bondée de toute part. Harry, Luna, Neville, Draco ainsi que George et Fred parvinrent toutefois à se glisser rapidement dans le train, en quête d'un compartiment vide. Ils s'y installèrent tranquillement, discutant déjà de leurs prochaines vacances. Bien calés, Harry et Neville nourrissaient gaiement les lutins tandis que les deux blonds échangeaient sur les futurs cours de la plus jeune. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, échafaudaient déjà des plans quant à l'utilisation future de tout ce qu'ils avaient créé pendant ces deux magnifiques mois de vacances.

D'ailleurs, quitter les deux Lestrange avait été une horrible épreuve pour les rouquins. Ils ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte mais Bellatrix et Rabastan avaient pris une place importante dans leur cœur. Bella était, en quelque sorte, devenue la mère dont ils avaient toujours rêvé, un-peu-beaucoup-carrément-prodigieusement très folle, elle leur répondait coup sur coup et pourtant elle était toujours à leur écoute.

En ce qui concernait l'évadé, c'était différent mais pas moins douloureux de le laisser. Il était leur complice, une sorte de grand frère assez fou pour les assister et les motiver dans leurs essais et en plus, il leur fournissait de nombreuses idées toutes plus rocambolesques les unes que les autres.

Bref, les Lestrange étaient peut-être des tarés mais c'étaient les leurs !

Bercée par les avancements sur le chemin de fer, Hedwige repensait à la veille, sans lâcher son petit de son regard ambré.

La soirée avait été catastrophique pour les nerfs des adultes. Tom avait fulminé toute la soirée et Regulus n'avait même pas cherché à le calmer. Narcissa avait tempêté mais le plus impressionnant ou amusant, la belle chouette ne savait que penser, avait été la réaction de Malfoy père. Lucius s'était emporté, en proie à une fureur incroyable avant de s'en aller, exiger des explications au Ministère de la magie. Les plus jeunes s'étaient donc demandés ce que pouvait bien être ce fameux tournoi qui semblait littéralement retourner les adultes. Une fois à peu près calmés, les explications étaient alors venues du père de son poussin, Tom.

 _ **# Flashback**_

\- Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est un tournoi magique où l'on voit s'affronter les trois principales écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe. C'est-à-dire Poudlard, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, l'école française ! Un Champion est alors choisi par le biais de la Coupe de Feu ! C'est un artefact d'une puissance incroyable créé il y a plus de sept cent ans ! Chaque Champion devient alors le représentant officiel de son école. Trois tâches vont départager les trois Champions ! Elles ont pour but d'évaluer leurs connaissances magiques, leurs capacités magiques, leur audace, leur esprit de déduction et de réflexion et par-dessus tout leur aptitude à réagir face au danger… Le vainqueur du Tournoi se voit décerner le prestigieux trophée et obtient une gloire quasi éternelle. Son nom est inscrit dans chaque ministère de la magie européen et il y a aussi une coquette somme de quelques milliers de galions !

\- Carrément -, commença George.

\- Géant ! hurla Fred.

\- Ça sent la mort à plein nez cette histoire ! murmura Neville.

\- D'accord avec toi, Nev chuchota son jumeau.

Luna et Draco hochèrent rapidement la tête, bien d'accord avec les propos de leur ami.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien les enfants ! Ce qui est géant dans ce tournoi est surtout le nombre faramineux de morts ! Ce Tournoi est extrêmement dangereux ! Au cours des sept derniers siècles, un grand nombre de Champions et de juges ont trouvé la mort ! Il n'y a d'ailleurs à ce jour aucun tournoi qui n'ait pas été entaché par une mort tragique ! Durant ma scolarité, le Tournoi avait déjà été annulé ! Qu'il s'agisse des juges, des Champions ou même du public, personne n'est en sécurité durant ce concours magique… les refroidit immédiatement le jeune père.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir restauré alors ? demanda Draco, fortement choqué.

\- Je crois bien que ce Dumblemerde a une idée et j'espère avoir particulièrement tort ! feula Narcissa, choquant ainsi toute l'assistance.

\- Je suis également de cet avis ! souffla Igor. Toutefois, il n'y a pas que du mauvais dans toute cette histoire ! déclara Igor.

\- Vraiment ? fit Regulus sarcastique.

\- Regulus, peut-être que si tu le laissais parler on pourrait comprendre ce que le « Grand Igor Karkaroff » trouve de bon dans cette histoire… marmonna Severus d'un ton cassant.

\- Le tournoi est aussi un « moyen » de renforcer la coopération entre les différentes écoles…

\- Quelle charmante nouvelle ! minauda Bellatrix avant de mimer une profonde envie de vomir qui fit rire les plus jeunes.

\- Je disais donc que de ce fait, chaque école participante envoie une délégation ! Je dois avoir avec moi pas moins de douze étudiants ! reprit Igor comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que ça a de génial ! tonna Fenrir.

\- Mais bien sûr ! s'écria Narcissa. Salem, Vladimir, Sergei et Viktor ! Ils sont tous les trois en dernières années et pourront donc passer l'année scolaire à Poudlard et veiller sur les plus jeunes !

\- Exactement ! approuva le directeur de Durmstrang. Il ne me manque plus que neuf autres élèves pour la délégation de Durmstrang ! Ceci dit, je dois bien avouer que j'aimerais que vous soyez tous trois candidats pour le Tournoi qu-

\- **HORS DE QUESTION !** explosa Tom en déployant toute sa magie. Igor ! Mes enfants ne participeront pas à cette imbécillité !

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur ! se replia instinctivement le directeur.

\- Euh… excusez-moi… fit un Viktor quelque peu gêné de troubler les remontrances de son directeur. Il y aura des créatures magiques ?

\- Oui comme à chaque tournoi… répondit platement le directeur

\- Je veux participer alors ! fit le bulgare les yeux rêveurs.

\- Viktor, tu n'es pas sérieux ? fit Tom incrédule.

\- Bah, pourquoi pas ? Ça peut être amusant, non ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? s'assura Tom sceptique.

\- Bien sûr, Monseigneur !

\- Merlin, lui et ses goûts suicidaires ! On dirait Hagrid ! pleurnicha Salem.

\- C'est très bien, Viktor ! asséna fièrement Igor avant de se recroqueviller face au regard vermeil de son Maître.

 _ **Flashback#**_

La chouette au plumage immaculé reporta son attention sur son petit. Elle n'avait pas manqué le regard effrayé et paniqué qu'il avait lancé au beau Bulgare. Oh, elle savait que ce dernier en pinçait aussi pour son maître. Après tout, c'était elle qui faisait le facteur mais elle espérait que tout se passerait bien pour eux.

Hedwige ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de façon agacée. Elle regarda autour d'elle et rectifia sa pensée. Elle espérait que tout se passerait aussi bien que possible avec cette famille de dingues qu'elle adorait !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le train arriva trop rapidement pour les jeunes et ils furent bientôt dans la Grande Salle pour assister à la répartition suivie du banquet de rentrée. A la table des Lions, les chuchotements tournaient autour de l'absence très remarquée des deux derniers Weasley. D'ailleurs, toute la communauté avait appris avec effarement la répudiation de Molly Weasley et des deux derniers. La famille Weasley était pourtant connue pour son incroyable attachement à ses membres. De plus, les jumeaux ne semblaient absolument pas affectés par ces changements.

A la fin du banquet, Albus Dumbledore se leva souplement et laissa son regard, pétillant de mille feux, errer sur l'ensemble des étudiants avant de réclamer le silence.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes tous repus, je tiens à vous informer de deux nouveautés pour cette année particulière !

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, laissant de nombreux chuchotements s'élever tandis qu'il savourait d'être de nouveau au cœur de l'attention des élèves. Il reprit toutefois et son regard se fit plus pétillant que jamais.

\- Cette année, nous compterons parmi nous un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous prie donc d'accueillir l'ancien aurore et chasseur de mages noirs, le professeur Alastor Maugrey !

Un homme boitillant, trempé jusqu'aux os, assez trapu et possédant un œil magique, fit son apparition dans la salle avançant d'un pas claudicant appuyé sur une épaisse canne. Les rares applaudissements furent submergés par le flot intempestif de murmures. Au moment où l'homme se montra complètement, le plafond magique se couvrit d'éclairs et un ciel sombre et dangereux se manifesta.

L'ancien aurore dégaina sa baguette et lança un puissant éclair de couleur rouge.

\- Fichu plafond ! marmonna l'homme. Toujours aussi fou !

Il donna une puissante accolade au directeur. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement et continua alors que le chasseur de mage noir allait rejoindre la table des enseignants.

Albus reprit la parole et annonça le Tournoi à venir. Dire que les étudiants étaient peu enthousiastes à l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers serait un mensonge En effet, la Grande Salle se retrouvait dans une profonde ébullition.

Harry et les autres discutaient de façon animée afin de ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient déjà au courant du tournoi à venir. Aussi, Dumbledore sourit de toutes ses dents en se disant qu'il tenait enfin un moyen de se débarrasser d'Harry, son petit pantin défectueux, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Je vais donc laisser la parole au Directeur de la coopération magique internationale, Monsieur Bartémius Croupton !

Le représentant du ministère se présenta rapidement et enchaina sur le tournoi à venir. Les étudiants buvaient chacune de ses paroles. Cependant ce fut le chaos lorsqu'il annonça qu'une limite d'âge avait été imposée par le Ministère de la Magie. En effet, aucun élève mineur, soit de moins de dix-sept ans, ne pourrait participer au tournoi.

Le petit groupe discutait en observant Luna et Draco à leur table respective. Après quoi, Dumbledore expliqua qu'en raison du Tournoi dans leur école cette année, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons serait donc annulée. Aussitôt le visage de Minerva se décomposa tandis que Severus, lui, ne laissait rien paraître. Cependant, qui disait annulation de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons disait aucun match de quidditch.

Après l'annonce, le directeur chargea les préfets de raccompagner les étudiants dans leurs dortoirs.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et jeta un regard circulaire. Neville le poussa amicalement et s'affala sur lui. Les autres leur jetèrent un regard perplexe et presque choqué.

Seamus s'approcha d'eux et les « jumeaux » l'observèrent à peine.

\- Neville, t'as fait quoi pendant tes vacances ?

\- J'ai passé mes vacances en famille…

\- T'as mangé un centaure ou quoi ?

\- Pas sûr, pourquoi ?

\- Mec, tu as changé ! Tu es comment dire… plus grand qu'Harry et tu as énormément perdu ! Tu as fais quoi comme sport ?

\- Sport ? J'ai passé mon temps à jouer et à voler avec Harry c'est tout ! répondit Neville en omettant les batailles et très nombreuses courses poursuites avec Sergei.

\- Bah dis donc ! En tout cas, Harry, toi tu n'as pas vraiment changé ! Y a que tes cheveux qui ont poussé ! ricana l'irlandais.

\- Merci pour cette remarquable observation ! fit Harry, piqué au vif quant à sa petite taille et fine musculature.

\- Arrête Seam, ça leur va bien ! s'exclama une voix qui leur fit grincer les dents.

\- C'était pas méchant, Hermione ! C'est juste que… Bah ils n'ont donné de nouvelles à personne pendant toute les vacances…

\- C'est vrai les gars, vous auriez pu vous manifester ! renchérit Dean.

Harry et Neville ignorèrent le reste des pseudos remontrances des autres et attendirent que leurs rouquins réapparaissent. Cela ne prit pas bien longtemps avant que les jumeaux Weasley fassent leur apparition.

\- Ben alors, on y va ? demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur comme eux seuls savaient le faire.

\- Freddy, commença Harry.

\- Georgy, continua Neville.

\- On a failli attendre ! terminèrent-ils en chœur pour le plus grand choc des Rouge et Or.

Devant la porte de leur dortoir se tenaient déjà Luna, Susan, Justin et Draco flanqué de ses deux éternels gardes du corps. Ils ne sortirent pas finalement et restèrent discuter un bon moment. Ce fut l'arrivée de Minerva Mc Gonagall qui leur fit comprendre que le couvre-feu était proche. La directrice des lions fut étonnée mais absolument ravie de trouver des élèves de différentes Maisons avec ses lionceaux. Elle raccompagna de bon cœur les autres élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs respectifs et s'en retourna dans ses quartiers. Elle était épuisée.

Elle venait de sortir d'une réunion d'urgence avec les autres directeurs de Maisons.

 _ **# Flashback**_

\- Albus, qu'est-ce que tout ceci signifie ? demanda Minerva furieuse. Je suis la directrice adjointe de cette noble institution et pas une seule fois, je n'ai été informée de l'organisation d'un tel événement !

\- Je comprends parfaitement votre choc, ma chère ! J'ai été dans le même état quand le Ministre m'a informé de ceci ! mentit le directeur sans pouvoir masquer son mouvement de recul.

\- Le Ministre ? s'étrangla la Rouge et Or.

\- Mais, Albus, que vient faire le Ministre de la Magie dans la gestion de cette école ? s'indigna Pomona. Le Ministère n'a absolument aucun droit sur Poudlard !

\- Albus, quelle est donc cette histoire ? demanda froidement Severus.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mon ami… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'Igor Karkaroff avait déjà signé les formulaires et les avait déjà transmis à Maxime Olympe, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, également !

\- Merlin ! C'est du n'importe quoi ! grogna Minerva.

\- S'ils avaient déjà signé les formulaires pourquoi le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne se tient-il pas dans l'une de leurs écoles ? remarqua Pomona Chourave.

\- C'est vrai ça ! rebondit Filius. Qui plus est, la dernière fois que le tournoi a eu lieu, c'était déjà au tour de Poudlard de l'organiser. De plus, seul celui qui a décidé de sa remise en fonction aurait normalement pu l'organiser dans son école.

Albus Dumbledore jeta un regard glacial au petit professeur et réfléchit rapidement. Il n'avait pas pensé que cet imbécile serait aussi bien aux faits de toute cette affaire. Il secoua la tête alors qu'une idée lui venait.

\- Apparemment, ils ont considéré que ce serait un immense honneur pour Poudlard que de voir la renaissance du légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers dans ses murs… soupira exagérément l'accro aux bonbons au citron.

\- Ils exagèrent ces deux-là ! reprit Pomona. On devrait leur dire notre façon de penser ! Ce ne sont vraiment pas des manières !

\- Malheureusement, je ne peux que vous enjoindre à leur faire le meilleur accueil possible ! Nous ne pouvons en aucun cas jeter l'opprobre sur notre école par leur faute ! souffla le directeur avec un visage épuisé bien qu'en réalité ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

\- De toute façon, quel que soit le coupable, cela ne résout rien ! Au final le Tournoi aura bel et bien lieu à Poudlard cette année ! La sécurité des élèves passe avant tout ! tempéra Severus. Ensuite viendra la recherche du coupable.

\- Comme l'a si bien dit Severus, cela ne résout absolument rien ! soutint doucement Minerva. Ce sera notre principale priorité !

\- Cela ne semble absolument pas vous perturber, Severus… grinça Filius.

\- Encore un peu et d'aucuns pourraient croire que vous êtes dans la combine ! s'agaça Pomona, se laissant emporter.

\- Filius, Pomona ! éructa Minerva.

Le visage du professeur de botanique se déforma dans une grimace de pure gêne. Elle tenta de s'excuser mais Severus n'en eu cure. Il n'écoutait déjà plus et réfléchissait déjà à son rapport à son seigneur. Il jeta un regard noir à la femme une fois qu'un silence pesant prit place.

De son côté, Albus jubilait. Il avait obtenu le soutien de Severus et de Minerva malgré leur évidente contrariété. Cependant, les deux autres directeurs posaient beaucoup trop de questions. Si cela continuait, il devrait bientôt prendre des mesures drastiques à leur encontre. Il congédia tout le monde et ricana joyeusement, une fois la porte fermée.

\- Mon beau Fumseck, cette année va être absolument parfaite ! ricana le vieux barbu.

\- _Tu m'étonnes, face de pets !_ piailla gaiement le phénix que Dumbledore ne comprenait pas.

 _ **Flashback #**_

Minerva jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut à destination des appartements privés de l'infirmière.

\- Severus ! Il va falloir parler à Pomona et Filius ! Ils vont finir par se faire tuer si cela continue ! paniqua Minerva.

\- Je sais et je les pensais plus réfléchis que cela ! grinça le Serpentard, encore vexé.

\- Severus m'a raconté ! Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt de digérer cet affront… murmura Poppy. Et le vieux citronné qui continue à nous les briser… Cette année va être tendue mes amis…

\- Je m'en doute bien, ajouta Minerva en regardant le Serpentard fulminer.

 **HP ~ PUF**

De son côté, Harry venait de terminer sa lettre pour son père. Il lui expliqua qu'il était bien arrivé et lui raconta les événements à propos du tournoi et ses impressions concernant son nouveau professeur. Il regarda la tonne de courriers qu'il venait d'écrire et sourit. Un hiboux Grand-duc gris vint taper sur la fenêtre et partit lui ouvrir. Le petit brun récupéra la lettre de Luna et y attacha son courrier pour le manoir tandis qu'il donnait à Hedwige son courrier pour Durmstrang. Quand il se retourna, il constata avec amusement que Neville avait pris place sur le lit abandonné de Ronald. Son jumeau le regarda, pas le moins gêné du monde, et sourit en expliquant qu'il voulait changer de place depuis longtemps. Harry le traita gentiment de squatteur et partit se coucher, toujours en discutant avec son meilleur ami et jumeau de cœur.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, le soleil trouva un lit vide et deux Gryffondor endormis dans un drôle d'amas de membres et de couvertures. Harry s'éveilla le premier et réveilla son ami. Les deux garçons partirent se préparer et retrouvèrent les jumeaux dans les escaliers en direction de la salle commune. Sans se concerter, ils partirent en direction de la Tour des Serdaigle. Luna sortit au moment où ils arrivèrent près de la porte. Un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, elle salua tous ses amis et ils prirent ainsi la direction des cachots. Ils récupérèrent les Serpentard et filèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Les couloirs étaient déserts mais on pouvait entendre des rires s'élever doucement. Il était exactement sept heures tapantes lorsque le joyeux groupe apparut dans la Grande Salle.

Leur petit-déjeuner terminé, ils observèrent les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire amusé. Le courrier arriva bientôt et avec lui les nouvelles des parents.

Harry attendait la réponse de ses frères et de ses pères. Après tout, le parrain de Salem était déjà un papa poule avant même qu'il ne soit avec Tom alors ça n'allait pas s'arranger maintenant. Il ricana à cette pensée mais s'arrêta en voyant un immense aigle au plumage argenté se poser devant lui. Le superbe rapace tenait dans son bec une lettre rouge reconnaissable, une beuglante. Dans ses serres, il tenait un paquet d'un certain volume. L'enveloppe s'éleva doucement devant le visage curieux d'Harry et soudain la voix grave et veloutée de Regulus retentit dans les airs.

 _« Bonjour mes enfants chéris !_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien ! Vous me manquez terriblement et j'ose espérer avoir de vos nouvelles très rapidement ! Les jumeaux, je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler de rester sage et de veiller sur les petits bouts ! Je pense, d'ailleurs, venir vous voir ce week-end. Harry, mon poussin, je crois que ton père désespère de te revoir donc ne sois pas étonné s'il débarque d'un moment à un autre. »_

On entendit la voix de Regulus maugréer contre les gouverneurs de Poudlard qui se croyaient tout permis. Et puis ce fut une voix plus grave, puissante, envoûtante aux accents chauds qui s'éleva ensuite. Plus personne n'osa respirer dans la Grande Salle. Ils observèrent tous, avec admiration, les visages du groupe sourire mais particulièrement celui du jeune Riddle-Potter-Gaunt s'illuminer.

 _« Bonjour les enfants ! Bonjour mon grand !_

 _J'ai été absolument ravi de savoir que le voyage s'était passé à merveille ! J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop, loin du manoir. Je dois bien admettre qu'il n'a jamais semblé aussi vide que depuis votre départ ! Cependant avec les trois lutins que tu m'as laissés ici, ton parrain semble rayonnant… Cela me semble être une affaire à creuser. Je me demande ce que Lupin fabrique comme ça avec les trois autres… M'enfin bon ! Vous me manquez mes enfants ! Neville, n'oublie pas d'écrire à ta Grand-Mère ! Luna, il semblerait que quelques nargoles nocturnes soient dans les parages fais attention à toi ma Princesse ! Fred, George, prenez soin de vous et n'oubliez pas d'écrire à Vladimir. Il devient épuisant à la longue ! A ce propos, j'ai décidé de passer voir dans quel état vous avez mis Poudlard. Et oui, Draco, ton père sera très certainement des nôtres ainsi que ta mère ! Sur ce, mes enfants vous trouverez avec cette lettre deux ou trois douceurs et quelques beuglantes pour nous répondre. Harry, fils, transmets mes salutations à ton ami, le jeune Nott. »_

Harry était euphorique. D'ailleurs, il s'attaqua rapidement à la réponse qu'il allait envoyer à son père. Luna ouvrit rapidement le paquet pendant que Fred, George et Draco répondaient frénétiquement à leur courrier. Duncan arriva et fit un piqué absolument gracieux avant de dévisager outrageusement l'immense aigle qui se tenait bien trop près de son petit maître.

Harry sourit et calma distraitement les deux rapaces qui semblaient vouloir se plumer. Les lutins sortirent des vêtements des rouquins qui riaient avec eux pendant que les quatre plus jeunes nourrissaient les messagers.

Harry faillit pleurer de joie en lisant la lettre de Salem. Ce dernier lui disait qu'il lui manquait et que même Sergei n'arrivait pas à remplir le bombarda maxima qu'il avait dans le cœur, loin de son chaton. Draco ricana en lisant les mots de Salem ce qui lui valut un coup de bec bien placé sur la tête de la part d'Hedwige. Les jumeaux explosèrent de rire alors que Shanasssya sifflait d'amusement sous le regard boudeur du blondinet.

Luna souriait de son éternel sourire rêveur en montrant à Harry la lettre de Viktor. Le petit brun rougit furieusement en lisant qu'il manquait terriblement au Bulgare et qu'il avait hâte de le retrouver. Sergei et Vladimir avait décidé de leur écrire un mot à chacun et les jeunes s'échangèrent les lettres en riant et en commentant les lettres des élèves de Durmstrang.

La petite troupe était dans leur petite bulle, inconscient du regard des autres. De son coté, un certain directeur, avide de bonbons au citron, écumait de rage. Le gamin Potter était peut-être intouchable pour le moment mais n'allait pas le rester bien longtemps.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La semaine passa calmement et sans qu'ils ne voient les jours passer, jeudi arriva. Les quatrième année avaient eu leur cours de Défense et avait trouvé l'ancien Aurore compétent, effrayant mais compétent et légèrement flippant. De plus, ils se demandaient tous les trois ce que ce dernier buvait tout le temps comme cela. Tout le château spéculait quant au fait que l'ancien Aurore soit un alcoolique notoire. Cette hypothèse collait parfaitement avec l'attitude un peu frappadingue de l'ancien chasseur de mages noirs.

Les deux Gryffondor sortirent du cours en compagnie de Draco qui était toujours flanqué de ses deux gardes. Harry débâtait avec Gregory au sujet d'un sort de bouclier alors que Vincent écoutait avidement la conversation de Draco et Neville.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle et attendirent que les autres membres arrivent à leur tour. Ne regardant pas vraiment devant lui, Harry entra en collision avec un élève bien plus grand que lui et manqua de tomber. Il fut toutefois rattrapé par son camarade avec qui il discutait. Ce dernier foudroya du regard le garçon qui avait heurté Harry, même si techniquement c'était l'inverse. Le lion releva la tête pour s'excuser et tomba sur le sourire rassurant et chaleureux de Cédric Diggory.

\- Hey ! Salut Harry ! Ça va ? Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas croisé ! lança le septième année.

\- Oh ! Salut Cédric ! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu ! Oui c'est vrai !

\- Bon allez, à la prochaine ! Et regarde devant toi la prochaine fois. Ça serait bête que tu te fasses mal ! termina le bellâtre Diggory en accentuant sa dernière phrase d'un sublime clin d'œil.

Harry acquiesça simplement et reprit sa conversation avec Gregory. Le Poufsouffle reprit sa marche et se retourna une dernière fois vers Harry. Draco avait observé la scène et fronçait les sourcils. Il n'avait pas aimé le regard qu'avait lancé leur aîné. Et puis, il y avait la Serdaigle, toujours accrochée au bras du blaireau, qui souriait trop doucement à Harry en battant des cils.

Le blond tenta de se remémorer le nom de la fille. Il lui semblait qu'elle s'appelait Chin Chan ou peut-être que c'était Chong Chang… Bref c'était un nom du style ! Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Luna lui souffla « Cho Chang ». Il gratifia la blonde d'un hochement de tête et échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec elle.

\- Un blaireau et un crapaud baveux… chuchota Luna.

\- Je ne les aime pas ces deux-là ! approuva le Vert et Argent.

\- Harry a la côte mais eux sont dans l'abysse ! ricana la blonde.

Draco mit un petit moment pour comprendre les propos de la Serdaigle. Il n'était pas comme Harry qui semblait avoir un traducteur d'expressions lunaires. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et le regard goguenard que lui lançait Luna lui assura qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Neville eut une moue dégoûtée à côté d'eux.

\- Les deux sont ensembles mais on des vues sur Ry… ça me donne presque envie de les frapper…

Draco et Luna firent volte face et affichèrent le même visage. Ils avaient les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Un Neville qui avait des pulsions de violence, ça ne se voyait pas tous les jours. La jeune fille se reprit plus rapidement et se dit que finalement avoir passé autant de temps avec Sergei réussissait très bien à leur ami. La timidité maladive de Neville disparaissait comme peau de chagrin et même les autres le remarquaient. Le jeune lion gagnait en confiance, un peu plus chaque jour.

\- Cette année va être démentielle ! chuchota-t-elle, faisant le trio éclater de rire.

Harry, qui ignorait tout de la conversation des trois, sourit en les voyant aussi heureux.

 **HP ~ PUF**

L'après-midi, n'ayant pas eu cours, Harry avait déjà terminé tout son travail en prévision d'une petite visite à Hagrid avec les autres. Cependant, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir son père débarquer dans la Grande Salle durant l'heure d'étude. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'avait prévu Tom.

Lord Peverell se tenait fièrement à l'entrée de la salle, sondant la salle d'un regard acéré, le visage impassible. Il était venu en compagnie de la magnifique Narcissa. A leurs côtés, se tenait Dumbledore, le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée.

Lorsque les yeux de Tom tombèrent sur deux émeraudes brillantes de joie et d'incrédulité, il laissa un sublime sourire arrogant éclairer son visage aristocratique. Harry se leva d'un coup, rapidement suivi de Neville et Draco. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son père ne sachant pas trop comment agir mais comme semblant lire en lui, son père lui fit un petit clin d'œil. Le petit brun ne chercha plus loin et continua doucement malgré l'envie de se jeter dans les bras de son père. Tom eut un magnifique sourire qui fit rater bien des battements à de nombreux cœurs.

\- Bonsoir mon bonhomme ! Les enfants ! termina Tom avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir Papa ! Marraine ! sourit Harry.

\- Bonsoir mes chéris ! souffla Narcissa dans un fin sourire.

\- Bonsoir Mère ! Mon oncle ! salua Draco.

\- Mon oncle, ma tante ! salua Neville avec un magnifique sourire qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, bien, mes chéris ! J'imagine que votre oncle doit se sentir mieux maintenant qu'il voit « son petit ange » ! se moqua gentiment Narcissa.

Pour toute réponse, le concerné renifla orgueilleusement, faisant ainsi pouffer les plus jeunes sauf Harry qui tira simplement la langue à Draco.

\- Mordred, je vois que ton frère t'a contaminé ! s'amusa le patriarche pourtant extrêmement fier de son fils. Et si nous allions faire un tour ?

Le vieux citron gâteux était resté choqué de la ressemblance entre le père et le fils. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait un autre modèle avant de se rappeler qu'il y en avait, en effet, un, le fameux Salem qu'il n'avait jamais pu retrouver. Il décida de stopper cette effusion rapidement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une excellente idée, Lord Peverell ! intervint enfin Dumbledore.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ? Enfin, si évidemment, je puis me permettre ? demanda froidement la sorcière, gelant ainsi l'assistance.

\- Eh bien-

\- Mon oncle ! scandèrent deux voix surexcitées bien trop connues.

Les jumeaux se jetèrent sans hésitation sur leur oncle alors que Luna arrivait derrière avec un immense sourire ravie de les voir.

Tom était plutôt en train de gronder les jumeaux même s'il les remerciait mentalement de l'avoir empêcher de tuer Dumbledore devant tout le monde. Les quatre plus jeunes étaient hilares de la tête que tirait le vieux barbu. Ce dernier était resté choqué et sa bouche grande ouverte le prouvait merveilleusement bien.

\- Je croyais vous avoir dit de rester sage ! les réprimanda Tom.

\- La phrase exacte était : « Que Merlin, me vienne en aide ! commença Fred.

\- Par pitié, restez sage jusqu'à ce qu'on se revoit ! » termina George.

\- Et ça a été le cas ! terminèrent Harry et Neville en parfaite symbiose.

\- Je vois… souffla Tom. Vous êtes épuisants !

\- Bonsoir tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Luna.

\- Oh bonsoir ma princesse ! Enfin quelqu'un de correct ! souffla le patriarche narquois, emportant tout le monde à sa suite.

Toute la Grande Salle était sur le choc. Dumbledore était pétrifié et venait de se faire ignorer monumentalement. Il avait envie de jeter un maléfice à cette horrible association mais un regard de Tom le gela instantanément. Quelque chose au fond des yeux pailletés lui soufflait que le lord était une personne redoutable et dangereuse.

Il se retourna vers les étudiants qui le regardaient interdits.

\- Eh bien quoi ? Retournez à vos devoirs ! éructa le directeur, blême de rage.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que tout le monde retourne à son travail pourtant Minerva et Severus échangèrent un regard amusé.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les semaines passèrent rapidement dans une certaine quiétude. Chaque week-end, un adulte venait rendre visite aux enfants à Poudlard ou profitait des sorties de Pré-au-lard pour les y retrouver. Étrangement, Tom était toujours dans les parages avec Lucius. Officiellement, il s'agissait pour lui de reprendre son poste de Gouverneur, aidé de Lord Malfoy, laissé trop longtemps à l'abandon et de découvrir le système poudlardien. Officieusement, il s'ennuyait de ses enfants et voulait les voir le plus souvent possible. Il avait, d'ailleurs, appris par cœur l'emploi du temps de chacun.

Salem avait au départ tempêté contre son père qui profitait un peu trop souvent à son goût de son bébé, ne lui laissant plus de temps pour préparer ses mauvais plans… Cependant au bout de deux semaines, Sergei l'avait surpris à envoyer une beuglante à son paternel lui demandant ce qu'il attendait pour aller voir les plus jeunes. Autant dire que ce jour-là, Viktor avait eu un fou rire absolument incontrôlable devant le visage ravi de son meilleur ami lorsque son père s'était précipité pour aller voir Harry.

Ainsi, un mois passa et l'anniversaire de Salem fut célébré dans le manoir Salrymir. Tous les jeunes étaient présents et avaient obtenu de leur directeur de Maison une autorisation spéciale signée de la main de Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe. Dudley était également venu avec sa mère, Pétunia qui venait de divorcer avec Vernon. Elle avait d'ailleurs profité pour célébrer d'avoir ruiné son ex-mari. Elle lui avait tout pris et avait ouvert un compte où elle avait tout mis au nom de Dudley.

Pétunia avait repris son nom de jeune fille, Evans, et avait commencé à travailler avec Narcissa dans une entreprise de décoration événementielle. Leur nouvelle association s'occupait tant des manifestations moldues que sorcières.

Les deux femmes avaient vite été rejointes par Augusta qui s'ennuyait fermement et de Bellatrix dans l'ombre. Cette dernière s'amusait beaucoup à proposer des idées plus abracadabrantes les unes que les autres et qui pourtant devenaient petit à petit leur signature.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans toute cette quiétude guidée par leur petite routine, les plus jeunes en avaient presque oublié le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui allait pourtant débuter. Et pourtant la réalité les rappela à l'ordre.

Assis dans son bureau, Igor Karkaroff attendait avec une immense impatience l'arrivée des élèves qu'il avait convoqués. On toqua à sa porte et devant lui se tinrent les membres de sa délégation.

\- Les soeurs Eglenski, Gregorstrov, Iounestroff, Krum, Mirevich, Moldova, Novaroff, Poliakoff, Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, Romanov et enfin Saltrevski ! nomma le directeur. Parfait, tout le monde est là ! Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous partons cette nuit pour l'Ecosse, dircetion Poudlard !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tous les étudiants de Poudlard se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Albus regarda avec amusement tous ces enfants qui mangeaient et discutaient gaiement. Tout à coup, il se leva et réclama leur attention.

\- Mes très chers enfants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que tous les cours restants de la journée sont annulés !

Toutes les conversations se turent et plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre. Tous les visages brillaient de joie ou de curiosité. Ils attendaient avec impatience d'en connaître la raison mais surtout de savoir ce qu'on leur réservait.

Les yeux pétillants du directeur se baladèrent sur toute la salle et s'arrêtèrent sur la table des lions ou la jeune Granger semblait contrariée de voir ses cours être annulés.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Poudlard accueillera les délégations des écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang ! clama Albus.

Une cacophonie de cris de joie, de hurlements et d'exclamations retentie dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde partit dans des suppositions toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres concernant les tenues, les moyens de déplacements, les apparences et les caractères des membres de la délégation. Certains imaginaient les élèves de Durmstrang comme des barbares à barbe en tenue de Viking et ceux de Beauxbâtons avec des bâtons en forme de fourchettes au vu de la notoriété de la gastronomie française.

Les jumeaux partirent dans un immense fou rire en tentant d'imaginer leurs amis habillés en grands sauvages blonds et avec des barbes tressées. Luna décida d'y mettre son grain de sel et demanda à un élève de sa Maison si les barbares pouvaient porter des tatouages de runes sur le front avec de grandes dents. Le garçon regarda la blonde comme si elle détenait la vérité absolue et partit faire part de la nouvelle supposition. Draco éclata de rire alors que Neville était secoué de spasmes tentant de refouler un fou rire et Harry pleurait de rire devant toute cette guirlande de bêtises. Les jumeaux repartirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire emportant avec eux quelques Serpentard dont ils partageaient la table.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans un bateau au cœur de la mer, une des deux filles de la délégation de Durmstrang se leva.

\- Messieurs, en tant que représentante des étudiants, je tiens à vous rappeler que vous êtes, tout un chacun, représentant de la fière école de Durmstrang. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Je ne saurais tolérer le moindre manquement de conduite de votre part. De plus, parmi les étudiants de Poudlard se trouve un des nôtres, le jeune Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt. Nous devons montrer à ces anglais que nous, fiers élèves de Durmstrang, ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! Aussi j'exige qu'une salutation d'honneur soit accordée durant notre entrée. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ?

Durant tout son discours, la jeune fille n'avait pas lâché Poliakoff du regard. Il était, en effet, le seul qui pouvait jeter l'opprobre sur leur école. Ce dernier fuyait étrangement le regard de la déléguée et observait nerveusement le sol.

\- Bien que l'idée soit particulièrement… intéressante… Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une bonne idée ! intervint Salem d'une voix trainante.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille intriguée.

\- Harry n'aime pas avoir autant d'attention sur lui… expliqua Vladimir.

\- Un signe de tête devrait suffire, Eglenski…

\- Je comprends ! souffla la jeune fille tout à coup ennuyée. J'imagine que vous êtes les mieux placés pour le connaître !

\- Merci pour ce rappel, Miss Eglenski ! termina Igor, très fier de ses étudiants.

Un pseudo silence se fit et tous partirent vers leurs cabines afin de vaquer à leurs occupations. Quiconque serait entré dans la cabine où étaient rassemblés les quatre amis, aurait été choqué par l'étrangeté de la scène.

Salem maudissait « le vieux rafiot qui prenait trop de temps » à tout va alors que Sergei jouait avec les cheveux de son petit-ami, agrémentant le tout de dagues, couteaux et autres armes transfigurés en fleurs. Quant à Viktor, il jouait avec les joues de Vladimir, selon un rythme particulier, afin de lui détendre le visage et de voir ses crocs de vampires. Bien entendu, le moldave se laissait faire et fredonnait gaiement. En même temps, il était plus amusé par le comportement de son frère. Ce dernier gesticulait dans tous les sens mais était retenu par la poigne de fer du russe. Autant dire que la mélodie, bien que saccadée, était harmonieuse mais surtout amusante.

 **HP ~ PUF**

En fin d'après-midi, l'effervescence fut à son paroxysme à Poudlard. En effet, les élèves observaient avec admiration les délégations arriver. Un immense carrosse tiré par une douzaine d'immenses et magnifiques chevaux ailés apparut dans le ciel nuageux de ce soir d'octobre. Hagrid se tenait au bout d'une piste improvisée et tentait de guider les abraxans jusqu'au sol. Du côté du lac noir, un immense navire émergea avant de venir s'amarrer au rivage.

Les élèves furent de nouveau rappelés à la Grande Salle par la directrice adjointe. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, ils étaient assis à leurs tables à attendre l'arrivée des invités.

Monsieur Rusard, le concierge, apparut tout à coup d'un pas rapide et prévint le directeur que les invités étaient prêts à faire leur apparition.

\- Mes chers enfants, je vous prie d'accueillir les ravissants élèves de l'académie de Beauxbâtons et leur directrice, la grande Madame Olympe Maxime ! scanda Dumbledore.

Aussitôt, les portes s'ouvrirent sur de ravissantes jeunes filles vêtues de robes légères en satin d'un magnifique bleu ciel. Leur démarche gracile faisait virevolter leurs longues chevelures au gré de leur pas. Arrivées au niveau des tables, elles s'élancèrent d'un pas envoutant, charmant ça et là, des papillons aux couleurs de leurs uniformes.

Les garçons avaient les yeux rivés sur les courbes féminines et ils ne quittèrent à aucun moment les déhanchés des jeunes filles. Ces dernières firent une magnifique révérence à leurs hôtes et libérèrent dans un même ensemble des étincelles bleues alors que la directrice de Beauxbâtons faisait son apparition, accompagnée de trois jeunes hommes d'une grande beauté et à l'allure élégante. La femme quant à elle était apparentée aux géants. Sa haute taille et sa stature n'entachaient pourtant en rien son allure fière, sa classe et son incroyable élégance. On entendit toutefois des élèves jurer en la voyant. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que les sorciers anglais étaient plein de préjugés.

Albus Dumbledore descendit de son pupitre et s'inclina face à la géante avant de lui faire un léger baisemain. De nouveau à sa place, il annonça les invités restants.

\- Et maintenant, accueillons, comme il se doit, les fiers fils de Durmstrang et leur directeur, Igor Karkaroff !

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Petite** **note: Je posterai désormais le dimanche.**

 **En semaine ça devient compliqué de poster assidûment le vendredi ^^" Sorry guys !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut à tous !**

 **Voici le chapitre 24 !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Un énorme MERCI aux reviewers, aux guests, aux lecteurs, aux favoris, aux followers mais également aux visiteurs !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec J.K. Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya**

 **Dédicace spéciale: _Hathor2 Je t'adore ! Merci pour tout !_**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 24 : Chaos diplomatique**

Avant même de voir les élèves de Durmstrang, on entendit très distinctement le bruit si caractéristique de bâtons frappés au sol. Et lorsqu'ils apparurent, un immense silence se fit maître de la Grande Salle. Un claquement de mâchoires déchira le silence solennel suivi d'un crié étouffé. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers l'origine du problème. Élevés et professeurs découvrirent avec stupeur le directeur, Albus Dumbledore affalé sur son pupitre.

Effectivement, le vieux ridé avait dû se retenir à ce pauvre pupitre afin de ne pas s'étaler au sol, encore sous le choc. Il avait perdu tout pétillement en reconnaissant devant lui le fameux Salem, fils de Lord Peverell, mais également son acolyte, Moldo-il-ne-savait-plus-trop-quoi. Le citronné sénile retint un cri de rage et s'insurgea mentalement de ne pas avoir fait le lien entre le jeune « Vlad » et le prince de Moldavie, le prince du sombre clan vampirique, Vladimir Moldova. Pire, ils étaient tous deux en compagnie du mangemort reconnu.

Il reporta son attention sur l'ensemble de la délégation nordique. Trois solides étudiants, parés de leurs uniformes rouge sang, ouvraient la marche, fièrement armés d'un bâton de combat. Ils étaient suivis par deux jeunes filles identiques à l'allure enchanteresse, glaciale, et au port royal.

Les jumelles étaient brunes et leurs yeux étaient d'un surprenant turquoise givré. Leurs chevelures étaient ramenées en une queue de cheval, bouclant savamment au niveau de leurs reins.

Les deux sublimes sorcières étaient suivies de trois autres garçons à l'allure aussi fière que froide. D'un coup, les six garçons s'élancèrent dans une démonstration de combat, aussi sauvage qu'intimidante.

Les filles échangèrent entre elles de nombreux sorts en informulé dans une joute splendide. Autour d'elles, les garçons semblaient danser dans une sublime chorégraphie.

D'un même ensemble, les six combattants jetèrent un _feudeymon_ sur les filles qui eurent un sublime sourire. Elles enchantèrent le brasier et le transfigurèrent en le blason de leur école, Durmstrang.

L'assistance était soufflée par la démonstration et la classe dont avaient fait preuve les nouveaux arrivants.

Enfin, les derniers, quatre garçons d'une classe, d'une froideur et d'une beauté hors norme s'avancèrent en encadrant leur directeur. Tous les yeux se posèrent eux. Ils avaient, bien évidemment, reconnu le frère d'Harry et son ami, tout comme le célèbre joueur de quidditch, Viktor Krum. Les filles se mirent à soupirer et à piailler entre elles en leur jetant des regards frénétiques et affamés.

Le quatuor transpirait la puissance et la grâce ainsi couvert de l'uniforme de la prestigieuse école nordique. Même les filles de Beauxbâtons les regardaient avec un mélange de jalousie et d'envie très mal dissimulé.

Lorsque les cinq derniers arrivèrent à la hauteur d'Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'inclinèrent devant ce dernier avec un sourire désarmant. Tout le petit groupe leur rendit leur salut. Salem eut un sourire absolument envoûtant et approcha sa main du visage de son frère dans un geste tendre, langoureux, presque amoureux. Il attrapa une mèche de cheveux et la fit rouler dans ses doigts fins.

Harry n'avait pas bougé et le regardait avec amusement. Soudain l'aîné lâcha la mèche et claqua des doigts derrière l'oreille de son frère. Le petit brun entendit un léger fourmillement de magie alors que des exclamations résonnaient autour du petit brun. Une rose de diamant argenté s'était matérialisée dans la main du plus âgé et il la jeta dans le feu toujours brûlant. Dans un crépitement sonore, les armoiries de Poudlard apparurent entourées de celles de Beauxbâtons et du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Salem avait réalisé tout cela sans détacher ses yeux des émeraudes. Le jeune lion eut un sourire lumineux alors que les élèves de Poudlard gloussaient et murmuraient.

De son côté, Vladimir fit un clin d'œil charmeur à Luna qui lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Sergei observait la scène avec une hilarité parfaitement contenue. En apparence, il semblait s'ennuyer fermement pourtant intérieurement il pleurait de rire. Il fit un grand geste afin de chasser une poussière imaginaire sur son épaule, toujours semblant très ennuyé, et fit apparaître une pluie d'étoiles dans la salle avant de jeter un regard arrogant mais hilare à Neville qui haussa simplement un sourcil dans une expression complice.

A ce moment-là, Viktor transforma toute la poussière en une constellation d'un immense oiseau trônant fièrement sur les armoiries de Durmstrang et d'un dragon soufflant le blason de Poudlard, faisant ainsi disparaître celles du tournoi et de l'école française.

Igor reprit sa marche avec ses étudiants et respira doucement afin de garder son calme. Il fallait dire que l'orgueil et la fierté l'étouffaient dangereusement. Ses élèves étaient d'une puissance incontestable et voir blêmir le visage du citron ridé valait tout les galions du monde.

Ce fut, d'ailleurs, d'un pas raide que le vieux barbu vint donner une rapide accolade à Igor, tout en grimaçant franchement. Sa réaction ne passa absolument pas inaperçue étant donné que tout le monde avait le regard rivé sur les derniers arrivants.

\- Igor, mon ami, soyez les bienvenus… grimaça-t-il doucement.

\- Merci pour cet accueil, **Alnus** ! scanda le directeur fortement dans un très fort accent slave.

Les chuchotements cessèrent avant de devenir un immense fou rire général. « Alnus », il n'était difficile pour personne de comprendre le lapsus trop révélateur du directeur nordique.

Les délégations prirent enfin place autour des tables de Poudlard en fonction des places libres et de certaines affinités.

Sans hésitation aucune, Salem se dirigea vers celle des Lions où se trouvaient sa famille. Il fut rejoint par Vladimir, Sergei, Viktor et les jumelles. Ces dernières, Yulia et Fiona, furent rapidement présentées aux autres membres par Harry et Salem.

Vladimir était entre les jumeaux, Sergei entre Neville et Luna, et Viktor entre son petit-ami et le blond. Les deux gardes de Draco surveillaient infatigablement le prince des Vert et Argent alors que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

Un agent ministériel fit son entrée et ce dernier eut un sourire appréciateur en reconnaissant les fils de Lord Peverell, rencontrés un peu plus tôt lors de la coupe de quidditch. Son regard s'attarda sur eux et il leur fit un léger signe de tête auquel ils répondirent tous.

\- Je vois que tu connais toujours autant de monde… s'amusa l'une des jumelles pourtant le port très droit.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas, chère Yulia… prononça dans un souffle Sergei.

\- Ma foi, on ne s'ennuiera pas. C'est déjà ça… susurra sa sœur.

\- Tu as raison, Fiona.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et la cloche d'étain qui recouvrait la Coupe de Feu se dissipa avant de laisser apparaitre une coupe à l'allure antique et pourtant possédant une aura magique quasi improbable. Une fois libre une immense flamme bleutée s'éleva dans les airs et gorgea le récipient.

Le directeur de la coopération magique internationale expliqua une nouvelle fois les règles et lorsqu'il eut fini son petit speech, Albus Dumbledore se leva, le regard pétillant et sévère.

\- Je tiens à vous préciser qu'une fois votre nom tiré, aucun retour en arrière ne sera possible. Vous serez seul… alors réfléchissez bien avant de vouloir déposer votre nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Après tout, c'est votre destin qui pourrait s'en retrouver, à jamais, chamboulé.

Sur cette phrase sibylline, il annonça le début du banquet et un repas joyeux commença.

Tous les regards des garçons se tournèrent vers les jeunes filles de Beauxbâtons qui elles-mêmes jetaient des coups d'œil mi-moqueur mi-envieux aux jumelles Eglenski.

\- Gaunt, rappelle-moi pourquoi on a voulu se mettre sur la même table que toi ? lâcha l'une des deux, d'une voix où pointait le désespoir.

\- J'imagine que ça a un rapport avec ma merveilleuse famille que vous vouliez rencontrer…

\- C'est vrai mais regardez-moi ces donzelles à faire leurs précieuses avec leurs petits papillons… Ça m'écœure !

\- Yulia ! la réprimanda sa sœur. Qu'importe nous sommes là et nous comptons bien profiter de cette année ! débita Fiona.

\- C'est l'esprit ! ricana Vladimir.

\- En plus, on pourra se moquer de Viktor avec toutes ses groupies après lui ! sourit Yulia.

\- Mauvaise idée ma belle… calma le vampire.

\- J'ai peut-être oublié de vous dire un truc important les filles… réfléchit Salem.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi donc ? firent-elles en chœur.

\- Viktor et mon poussin sont ensembles !

Les filles eurent un sourire carnassier en dévisageant tour à tour les deux tourtereaux.

\- Finalement cette année va être absolument magnifique ! décrétèrent-elles d'une même voix alors que leurs yeux prenaient des tons opalins.

\- On va protéger votre petit couple les garçons, parole d'Eglenski !

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous !

\- Mais attends ! Ça veut dire que les gars les plus en vogue sont tous en couple, chérie !

\- C'est absolument fantastique ! soupira Fiona.

\- Dis donc les veelas, on se calme ! parla enfin le Bulgare.

\- Chef ! Oui, chef !

Salem eut un sourire amusé qui fit soupirer toutes les jeunes filles. Cependant du coté de la table des blaireaux, un certain bellâtre regardait méchamment le Bulgare. Il ne le connaissait pas mais n'aimait pas le voir aussi proche d'Harry. Toutefois, il reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur et lui répondit d'un ton enjoué. Malheureusement pour lui, le prince des Vert et Argent avait suivi son regard et Luna également.

\- Viktor, fais attention à lui, souffla Draco en désignant le septième année. Il tourne un peu trop autour d'Harry à mon goût, si vous voulez tout savoir.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que les nargoles l'entourent ! confirma la blonde lunaire.

Viktor fronça dangereusement les sourcils et posa son regard sur Harry qui riait d'une blague de Salem. Le souvenir de la missive de la blonde lui revint en mémoire.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Viktor revenait de son entrainement de quidditch, il se dirigeait d'un pas enjoué vers le réfectoire pour embêter ses meilleurs amis lorsqu'un hibou argenté vint se poser sur son épaule. Il reconnut le messager de Luna et sourit en détachant la lettre. Cependant son sourire disparut aussitôt que ses yeux se fussent posés sur le contenu de la lettre.

 _« Cher fougueux attrapeur,_

 _Il semblerait qu'Harry ait la côte avec les aînés…_

 _Il y a une crapaude baveuse et visqueuse de cinquième année et un… je cite le Dragon « stupide bellâtre de septième année en couple le crapaud, et au balai dans le cul » qui lui font des yeux doux._

 _Tu connais Harry, il ne les voit même pas ! Mais il est plus que temps que tu viennes marquer ton territoire très cher aigle._

 _Ta Lune »_

Son regard s'était durci et il avait hâte de tomber sur ce bellâtre qui n'était même pas capable d'être correct avec sa crapaude ! Merlin, il avait envie de les broyer tous les deux ! Il souffla pour se calmer et remercia le messager de la petite blonde. Il sortit sa baguette et conjura une plume et un parchemin. Il écrivit une rapide réponse à la blonde. Il la remercia de son soutien et l'assura qu'à son arrivée les choses changeraient. Il envoya directement la missive reçu à Salem en lui demandant si un meurtre ou deux étaient tolérés. Depuis le hall d'entrée, il entendit Salem exploser de rire et prit cela pour une réponse positive.

 _ **Flashback#**_

Viktor sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête. Cependant, il fallait qu'il parle à Harry avant. Il ne savait comment réagirait ce dernier si du jour au lendemain, il décidait de se montrer avec lui. Et si finalement Harry changeait d'avis. Le pauvre Bulgare ne comprit absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait qu'il reçut une miche de pain en pleine tête.

\- Tu réfléchis trop et inutilement en plus ! bougonna Luna.

Il regarda sa petite blonde préférée et lui décocha un sourire lumineux.

\- Je préfère ça ! sourit-elle. Ecoute ton intuition !

\- Bien, bien ! Concernant les deux autres… j'en ferai mon affaire ! sourit froidement Sergei.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant d'affaire, ils ont disparu les Weasley reniés… chuchota Neville. C'est qui le responsable ? Allez, avouez que vous avez une idée de ce qui leur est arrivé.

Les garçons se regardèrent interloqués, ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Le regard de Salem et d'Harry se posèrent sur Vladimir qui grogna pour la forme.

\- Bon okay ! Je sais peut-être quelque chose ! Mais pas ici ! marmonna Vladimir.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on voulait savoir ! ricana Neville alors que Luna levait les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes intenables ! Oncle Tom va faire une syncope à ce rythme-là… ou peut-être juste mourir de rire.

Le groupe partit dans un fou rire alors que tous les autres s'étaient figés en les observant. Igor affichait un rictus désabusé alors que Poppy passaient près d'eux en souriant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore pleinement levé que des rires retentissaient déjà dans le parc. Les équipes de Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient improvisé un match amical avec Viktor Krum comme arbitre. Igor commentait joyeusement le match aux côtés de Minerva. Il était à peine six heures trente mais tous s'amusaient.

Les jumelles supportaient les deux équipes alors que Salem encourageait les attrapeurs. Luna assistait le Bulgare et surtout faisait de nombreux sous-entendus quant à un petit brun très sexy en plein vol.

Les gradins étaient inhabituellement vides mais Minerva et Poppy étaient ravies de la tournure des événements. Voir les deux grandes Maisons rivales jouer aussi normalement comme si elles étaient composées d'amis de longue date n'avait pas de prix aux yeux des deux femmes.

Finalement, le match fut gagner par les Serpentard parce qu'Harry passait plus de temps à jouer avec son blondinet sous les regards moqueurs et amusés des autres membres. A la fin du match, ils assistèrent au lever du soleil depuis leurs balais, souriant pleinement de leur matinée qui ne faisait que commencer. Il fut temps de se préparer pour la journée.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Bien que les cours fussent banalisés ce jour, il y avait tout de même l'ouverture des candidatures pour le tournoi. Tous les étudiants étaient surexcités par les événements qui allaient avoir lieu sous peu. De plus, l'annonce des champions se passerait durant le banquet d'Halloween, le soir même.

De son côté, bien que concentré sur le tournoi, Viktor n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête. Il devait parler à son petit-ami ! Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait le faire, il n'en avait juste pas eu l'occasion. D'ailleurs, ils se trouvaient dans le hall devant la Grande Salle quand il eut la chance de pouvoir parler à son petit brun.

Harry était resté en retrait des autres et semblait lui offrir sa chance sur un plateau. Viktor vint le voir et lui souffla doucement dans l'oreille.

\- Harry, je peux te parler ?

\- Tu le fais déjà, preuve que tu n'as pas besoin d'autorisation pour ça ! lui sourit le petit brun en lui tirant la langue.

Viktor leva les yeux au ciel devant sa propre bêtise. Il avait réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit, cherchant un moyen d'exprimer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se rendait à présent compte de sa bêtise. Il était tombé amoureux d'Harry parce que tout était simple avec lui. Leur rapprochement semblait être l'évidence même ; il n'avait pas besoin de choisir ses mots, juste d'être lui-même et honnête.

\- Harry, je voudrais m'afficher au grand jour avec toi ! Je voudrais que tous ses sorciers de seconde zone sachent que ton cœur est déjà pris et que tu m'aimes et qu'ils n'ont aucune chance. Je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'un autre puisse vouloir te regarder et pire qu'ils osent t'approcher ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi un psychopathe ? lança le Bulgare alors qu'Harry prenait une couleur brique.

\- Je ne sais pas si ça fait de toi un psychopathe mais juste… que je t'aime encore plus encore…

Harry baissa la tête et Viktor lui releva le menton en le regardant dans les yeux. Les émeraudes brillaient d'un amour inconditionnel et cette vision coupa le souffle de l'attrapeur.

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de t'aimer encore plus qu'avant… chuchota le plus jeune.

\- Tu as les yeux les plus magnifiques que je n'aie jamais vus ! souffla l'aîné. On dit que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Harry, mon trésor… chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime, mon ange.

Et sans plus s'occuper de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, des gens qui les entouraient, des regards qu'on pouvait leur jetèrent, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Le baiser était doux, lent, voluptueux, tendre. L'univers et le temps s'étaient tous deux arrêtés. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs yeux restèrent clos, imprimant ce souvenir pour l'éternité dans leurs mémoires. Viktor fut le premier à les rouvrir et réalisa qu'il tenait son ange blotti contre lui. Il resserra doucement son étreinte et Harry poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il laissa sa tête calée contre le torse puissant de son homme et rouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait heureux et vivant. D'ailleurs, les battements frénétiques de son cœur en étaient la preuve incontestable. Il venait d'offrir son premier baiser à son premier amour et il sut à cet instant que l'attrapeur serait son seul et unique amour. Il eut un doux sourire en réalisant que Viktor Krum était son Amour. Il releva la tête pour contempler son beau brun ténébreux et lui offrit le sourire le plus rayonnant qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Vladimir, Salem et Sergei se tenaient appuyés contre un mur, non loin du couple et contre toute attente ce fut le moldave qui prit la parole avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- L'amour leur va bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Oui, ils sont beaux ! sourit Sergei.

\- Plus encore ! Ils sont magnifiques ! souffla Salem ému.

\- Bah alors le vampire, tu ne mords pas le vilain Bulgare qui touche ton petit frère ? se moqua doucement l'une des jumelles.

\- Fiona ! Arrête de l'embêter ! ça ne doit pas être évident pour lui… voulu calmer sa sœur.

\- Non, honnêtement, c'est très facile ! Ils sont absolument magnifiques ! Les veelas, appela Vlad, protéger mon frère et mon beau-frère ! Vous avez carte blanche ! Ils me sont tous les deux précieux…

\- Bien évidemment, Mon Prince ! sourirent solennellement les deux filles.

\- Attends… Vlad… Mon Prince ? hoqueta Salem. Ma chauve-souris d'amour, tu ne m'as jamais dit qu'elles étaient à ta solde !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé des jumelles ? demanda Vladimir en penchant la tête sur le coté dans une réflexion intensive.

\- Merde, je ne suis pas grand-chose pour toi mais quand-même… s'offusqua Salem.

\- Calme-toi, frangin ! S'il te plaît ! Je n'ai juste pas pensé à te le dire… Ce n'était pas volontaire… grimaça Vladimir, n'aimant pas l'idée que son frère puisse lui en vouloir. Et ne dis pas que tu n'es rien pour moi ! Tu sais très bien tout ce que tu représentes pour moi !

\- Mouais… Pas sûr vu que tu ne m'as jamais présenté à ton clan… Peut-être que tu as honte de nous… réfléchit le jeune seigneur.

\- Par Balder ! Sergei, aide-moi ! supplia le vampire.

\- Chéri, ton frère n'a pas honte de toi, il attendait tout simplement le bon moment pour vous présenter au clan… Il faut dire qu'avec le retour de votre père et tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances, ça lui est passé… souffla Sergei.

\- Mouais… Pas faux… Mais je me sens quand-même triste de savoir qu'il me cache des trucs alors qu'il sait tout de moi… bouda Salem.

\- Il ne sait pas tout vu qu'il y a ce que nous fais-

\- Ça, il le sait très bien ! ricana le jeune seigneur. Il a tous les détails !

\- Tu n'as pas osé faire ça ? fit Sergei choqué, secouant son petit-ami comme un prunier.

\- Bah il m'a demandé comment ça se passait alors je lui ai fait un petit exposé très détaillé !

\- Merlin, tu es impossible ! pleurnicha le russe en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demanda timidement son petit-ami.

\- Non, je suis tout simplement choqué de la proximité que vous avez ! C'est presque trop fusionnel pour être honnête ! Du coup, Moldova ! Tu exagères ! Tu aurais pu le lui dire dès le départ ! se vengea l'assassin.

\- Tu es censé m'aider ! grommela le moldave.

\- Bref, on s'en fiche ! stoppa Salem. Allons embêter nos petits bouts ! D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure de manger !

 **HP ~ PUF**

La matinée passa extrêmement vite pour les jeunes. Les étudiants de Poudlard tentaient d'observer à la dérobée leurs invités, tandis que les professeurs vérifiaient une dernière fois que les protections étaient bien en place.

Dans la salle où trônait la légendaire Coupe de feu, un directeur s'égosillaient contre un vieux barbu.

\- Alnus ! Ces protections me semblent bien trop faibles ! N'importe quel élève bien versé dans le domaine des runes pourrait le contourner !

\- Mais non c'est pour cela que j'y ai ajouté quelques sorts de mon cru ! voulu calmer le barbu.

\- Professeur Dumbleudore, je suis de l'avis du directeur Karkaroff ! Ces protections ne sont pas assez élevées !

Grommelant dans sa barbe, Albus éleva le niveau de protection et ajusta celui des runes à un niveau hautement supérieur, le tout avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Du côté de la Grande Salle, un petit brun profitait outrageusement de la présence de ses deux frères avec une immense satisfaction. Les trois fils de Tom lui avaient envoyé une beuglante pour l'informer de leur arrivée à Poudlard, attendant désespérément une réponse du patriarche.

En attendant, il s'amusait entre eux tandis que les autres membres discutaient de tout et de rien.

Bientôt, tous les élèves prirent place dans la salle du gobelet pyromane afin d'observer les candidats. Angelina Jonhson, fière Gryffondor, vint poser sa candidature dans la coupe sous les applaudissements effrénés de sa Maison.

Elle fut suivie de Cedric Diggory, poussé par les élèves de sa Maison, qui envoya un sourire lumineux à Harry une fois son nom déposé dans la coupe. Salem ricana en voyant le regard tueur de Viktor et le grognement tout aussi sinistre de Vladimir.

Quelques septièmes années de Serpentard et de Serdaigle vinrent également déposer leurs candidatures dans la coupe sous les applaudissements des autres Maisons.

Arriva alors le tour des élèves de Durmstrang où Viktor, Poliakoff, les jumelles posèrent leurs candidatures sous les hurlements des lutins mêlés aux applaudissements de tous les élèves.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons furent tout aussi bien acclamés alors que les jumeaux tentaient de glisser leurs noms pour vérifier les protections. Ils finirent avec une barbe bleue pour l'un et verte pour l'autre. Les lutins voyant de nouvelles couleurs de cheveux jamais vu auparavant se jetèrent sur les Weasley pour les coiffer sous les larmes de rire des Gryffondor.

Ils finirent à l'infirmerie avec une chevelure multicolore et quelques douleurs d'arthrose vite oubliées.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le banquet venait de se terminer quand Albus Dumbledore se leva pour réclamer l'attention de tous. Salem en laissa tomber sa fourchette rattrapée immédiatement par Vladimir grâce à ses réflexes vampiriques.

\- Sal, pour l'amour de la Magie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta ce dernier.

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua l'aîné retenant un horrible frisson.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans un tel état c'était le jour du retour de Papa ! reconnut Harry.

\- C'est vrai ça ! Tu avais un mauvais pressentiment et tu ne savais pas d'où il venait… se rappela le cadet.

\- J'ai l'impression que quelque chose va se produire… Quelque chose de terrible… C'est comme si on tentait de m'arracher le cœur… lâcha finalement Salem.

\- Ton intuition ne t'a jamais fait défaut auparavant… malheureusement… grimaça Vlad.

Salem ne répondit rien mais son regard grave se planta dans les prunelles sombres du vampire. D'un même ensemble, leurs yeux glissèrent sur Harry. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui allait arriver à leur petit bout ? Ils furent ôtés de leurs pensées par un éclat azur et un premier nom sortit de la coupe.

\- Le Champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory !

Les applaudissements et les hurlements de joie se déchaînèrent dans la Grande Salle alors que le nouveau champion se levait. Il fut félicité de toute part par les étudiants de son école. Le directeur lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et un sourire pétillant. Soudain les flammes bleues dansèrent de nouveau et crachèrent un nouveau nom.

\- La Championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour !

La jeune fille se leva fièrement sous les félicitations de sa délégation et les cris de joie des mâles dans la salle. Sa démarche gracieuse et fière faisait virevolter sa chevelure d'un blond irréel presque blanc. Elle rejoint Albus qui lui donna une franche poignée de main et la coupe recommença son petit manège.

\- Le Champion de Durmstrang est Viktor Krum !

Le Bulgare se leva d'un pas enjoué et fut acclamé par tous les étudiants. Il se retourna vers Harry et lui offrit un sourire et un clin d'œil alors que ce dernier se levait pour féliciter son petit-ami.

Igor affichait un sourire fier et radieux, l'un des seuls depuis son arrivée. Il donna une franche accolade à son champion et offrit un regard arrogant à ses étudiants qui riaient franchement.

Albus allait recommencer à parler lorsque la Coupe de feu se teinta de flammes bleues puis vertes, rouges suivies d'horribles flammes jaunes méchées de violet.

Deux papiers s'envolèrent et se posèrent devant le directeur qui fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

Madame Maxime s'approcha et prit les deux papiers pour y lire les noms.

\- **Harry James Potter** … et **Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt** … appela-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qui sont ces Harry ?

Des exclamations outrées et colériques grondèrent dans toute la Grande Salle alors que le visage d'Igor prenait une teinte cadavérique. Les élèves de Poudlard crièrent au meurtre. Ils savaient qu'Harry n'avait pas mis son nom dans la coupe et maudissait le responsable sous le regard choqué du personnel.

Le directeur de l'école nordique reporta son regard son regard sur Harry et Salem et ce qu'il vit lui porta un violent coup au cœur. Salem était livide et semblait se retenir d'exploser. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur du plus jeune n'était pas mieux. Vladimir les tenait fermement contre lui et ses yeux étaient deux abysses suintant de haine et de fureur.

Du côté de la table des enseignants, on entendit un silence mortel. Minerva tremblait et serrait spasmodiquement son verre, Severus regardait Harry avec un mélange de rage et de tristesse, Poppy avait la main devant sa bouche alors que ses yeux étaient bien dangereusement humides, les directeurs de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle semblaient au bord de l'apoplexie.

Le plus étrange était le silence du demi-géant. Il semblait regarder Harry avec horreur comme s'il se retenait de se jeter pour protéger le petit.

Le professeur Trelawney pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que le professeur Maugrey observait tout le monde de son œil magique avec une étrange grimace sur son horrible visage balafré.

Albus secoua la tête, la mine triste, et appela le quatrième Champion.

\- Harry, mon garçon ! Lève-toi ! Tu n'as pas le choix…

Le susnommé n'avait pas bougé et était clairement tétanisé. Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle où tout le monde observait et attendait une réaction du jeune lion.

\- Je refuse ! murmura une voix tremblante. Je refuse de participer à ce tournoi ! trembla Harry en secouant frénétiquement la tête.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry ! Ton nom est sorti… J'en suis désolé…

\- Mais c'est impossible ! hurla Fleur Delacour. C'est le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pas des quatre sorciers ! Il a forcément triché !

Salem se leva d'un bon, près à tuer la sorcière qui venait de parler quand la voix cinglante de Luna déchira l'air.

\- Ferme-la, sale garce ! Comment oses-tu insulter Harry sans le connaître et pire le traiter de tricheur !

Trois sifflements appréciateurs s'élevèrent dans l'air et on vit Draco et les jumeaux debout.

\- Harry ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ! commença Fred d'un ton venimeux.

\- Pas besoin d'être le ministre pour le savoir ! s'agaça George.

\- Bien parlé ! Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose que ferait notre Saint Potty !

\- C'est vrai, Professeur Dumbledore ! Les marmots ont raison ! Harry ne ferait jamais ça ! renchérit Hagrid.

\- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment-

Harry se leva d'un coup interrompant aussitôt toutes les conversations. Il dégaina sa baguette et la planta sur son cœur.

\- Moi, Harry James Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt-Gryffondor-Serpentard-Peverell, jure sur mon âme et ma magie, avec comme témoin ma sœur, Poudlard, qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai mis mon nom ou demander à quelqu'un de mettre mon nom dans cette satanée Coupe de Feu ! clama le petit brun.

Aussitôt d'épais fils de magie rouge, doré, vert et blanc sortirent de sa baguette et de son cœur et se répandirent dans toute la Grande Salle avant de replonger dans le cœur d'Harry alors que de nouveau fil aux couleurs des quatre légendaires Maisons sortaient des murs pour entourer Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait moins stressé et plus détendu que jamais.

\- Maintenant vous savez que je n'y suis pour rien ! déclara Harry.

\- Malheureusement, jeune homme, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples, intervint enfin le directeur de la coopération magique. Si vous ne participez pas à ce tournoi alors que votre nom est sorti, le contrat magique qui s'est établi au moment-même où votre nom a été sélectionné par la coupe de feu, vous perdrez votre magie… irrémédiablement…

La déclaration de Bartémius Croupton sonnait telle une sentence aux oreilles d'Harry. Perdre sa magie dans ces conditions signifiait clairement mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le petit brun manqua de tomber et se furent les mains de Salem qui le réceptionnèrent et le blottirent contre son torse.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, mon chaton ! Tu vas participer à cette merde et faire le minimum pour le moment. Moi, je me charge de tout le reste ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai promis de toujours te protéger et sur ce coup-ci j'ai totalement merdé mais je te jure que les responsables sont souffrir et je pense que même Poudlard est de mon avis. En attendant, je te demande pardon, mon bébé, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur… Maintenant va retrouver Viktor et Igor ! chuchota Salem contre la tempe de son petit frère chéri.

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers le directeur et les autres Champions sélectionnés. Les élèves s'indignaient de la décision du ministère et on entendit Susan Bones décréter que sa tante, Amélia Bones, serait au courant de cette histoire au plus vite.

Salem se laissa tomber sur le banc dans un mouvement épuisé, ne perdant en rien de sa superbe. Il attrapa la main de Vladimir et lui jeta un regard implorant. Il lui murmura un simple « Je suis désolé » qui indigna son frère.

Le vampire vint immédiatement prendre son frère dans ses bras, s'en fichant royalement de se donner en spectacle. Là tout ce dont Salem avait besoin était d'avoir sa famille autour de lui. Le jeune seigneur plongea son regard dans les yeux de son petit-ami qui lui envoya un regard moqueur. Le jeune assassin se rapprocha et lui expliqua.

\- Je viens de comprendre qui était vraiment Harry pour toi… Tu ne le vois en rien comme ton petit frère mais bel et bien comme ton bébé, ton enfant !

\- Tu viens seulement de le remarquer ? demanda franchement Vladimir.

\- Ouais et tout à coup, je ne serais même pas étonné qu'il t'appelle « Maman » ! Tu fonctionnes comme une mère avec lui et-

\- Et c'est mon bébé ! termina Salem sous le regard doux de son frère. Maintenant le plus dur va être d'annoncer ça à Papa…

\- Il va faire un bain de sang…

\- Sans parler des sœurs Black… rajouta Luna d'une voix éteinte.

\- Par Balder, ça va être un tsunami diplomatique ! décrétèrent les jumelles.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Du côté du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, Severus hurlait littéralement sur son directeur sous les yeux ronds et choqués des autres présents.

\- Au diable, le Ministère ! Il est hors de question de laisser Harry participer à cette mascarade ! rugit le potionniste.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! tenta le vieil homme.

\- Vous aviez le choix d'augmenter les protections ! Vous ne l'avez pas fait et regarder la situation ! Un élève de quatorze ans va devoir concourir pour rester en vie contre son gré ! C'est inadmissible, Albus ! cracha Minerva.

\- Malheureusement, ce qui est fait est fait ! Nous ne pouvons pas le retirer de la compétition au risque qu'il perde sa magie et meurt ! prononça Igor douloureusement.

\- Vous ne semblez pas vraiment contre le fait de voir un enfant participer à ce tournoi, mon ami ! réfléchit Olympe.

\- Comment osez-vous ! s'emporta Igor.

\- Pas vous, le vieux pruneau ! calma la géante d'un geste de la main pour désigner « le vieux pruneaux », Dumbledore.

Harry lui se tenait en retrait et n'avait même pas cherché à se rapprocher de Viktor qui se disputait verbalement avec la française. Il regardait dans le vide et semblait totalement extérieur de la scène.

Cedric s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du petit brun et tenta de l'appeler. Soudain, il poussa un cri qui alarma tout le monde. Le jeune homme se tenait la main où du sang perlait. Un des lutins n'avaient pas supporté de voir son maître dans cet état et encore moins de voir le bellâtre le toucher aussi familièrement. Il lui avait simplement mordu la main jusqu'au sang.

Albus s'approcha d'Harry mais les lutins tournèrent vers lui un regard dangereusement rageur. Ils se jetèrent sur le vieillard et lui malmenèrent sa barbe alors qu'il tenait de les arrêter. Le vainqueur de Grindelwald tenta de nombreux informulés mais les lutins semblaient protégés par une magie invisible. Il dégaina sa baguette pour sa plus grande erreur. Cette dernière termina en morceaux au sol alors que le directeur voyait ses poils de barbes lui être douloureusement arrachés.

Olympe Maxime avait bien tenté de stopper les lutins mais un seul regard d'Igor avait suffi à faire la géante rester à sa place. De même, le regard de Severus avait promis mille souffrances au jeune Diggory s'il osait bouger.

La Championne de Beauxbâtons poussait des cris stridents alors que les lutins s'acharnaient avec une joie malsaine. Minerva observait la scène avec un amusement mal caché. Harry lui était toujours dans un état second et puis sans crier gare, il s'effondra. Viktor s'élança et rattrapa in extremis le corps inerte de son petit-ami.

\- Harry ! Trésor ! appela Viktor choquant ainsi la Championne et figeant le jeune anglais. Professeur Snape, il nous fait un malaise !

Minerva partit appeler Poppy depuis la cheminée alors que Severus ordonnait à Igor de ramener les frères de son prince. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Severus agita sa baguette au dessus de son neveu en marmonnant des formules très complexes.

Albus tenait sa barbe, reposant désormais pour la plus grande partie au sol, et fusillait du regard Harry. La phrase de Severus lui revint à l'esprit « ses frères » alors ce sale mangemort savait depuis le début que le morveux Potter avait des frères. Bien, très bien ! Il allait se venger qu'il avait reçu et le potionniste serait sa cible toute désignée. Il murmura quelques paroles inintelligibles que Severus ne chercha pas à comprendre et grogna.

Poppy débarqua avec une inquiétude non voilée et s'occupa de son patient.

\- Il nous a fait un malaise suite au choc ! J'espère que vous êtes satisfait, vieux débris ! ragea Poppy. Viktor, mon chéri, amène-le à l'infirmerie. Les autres y sont déjà !

\- Très bien, Poppy !

Et Viktor disparut dans les flammes émeraude. Poppy reporta son regard sur le directeur et dans un reniflement dédaigneux tourna les talons. Ce fut sur ces entrefaites que Filius et Pomona entrèrent dans le bureau.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? s'horrifia la sorcière.

\- Fureur de lutins ! répondit évasivement Minerva.

\- J'imagine que vous ne l'avez pas volé ! gronda l'hybride gobelin.

Olympe Maxime regarda atterrée les remontrances du personnel envers son directeur.

\- Votre personnel est véritablement irrespectueux ! remarqua la géante alors que sa Championne acquiesçait ses dires.

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame Maxime, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de dire quoique ce soit surtout quand vous êtes la responsable de tout ce carnage ! grogna le directeur des Serdaigle.

\- Comment cela ? s'offusqua la femme.

\- Vous êtes celle qui a fait remettre le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers alors tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez tenu le tournoi dans vos murs ! grinça le petit professeur.

\- Certainement pas ! Igor Karkaroff et moi-même avons reçu une missive de nos ministères respectifs afin de nous informer de la rentrée reportée ainsi que de l'organisation du tournoi ! se défendit la géante.

\- C'est exact ! Mon père, étant le secrétaire du ministre français, nous a certifié que la demande venait de l'école Poudlard ! intervint Fleur Delacour.

\- Alors Albus Dumbledore, vous nous avez menti ? s'emporta Pomona.

Toutefois lorsqu'elle se retourna le directeur se sauvait déjà dans ses appartements.

\- Espèce de lâche ! gronda la directrice française.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, en milieu de matinée, Harry se réveilla avec une horrible migraine. Il se sentait pâteux et vaseux. Il découvrit Salem qui le veillait et qui le tenait blotti contre lui. Il releva les yeux et observa les traits tirés de son frère mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut les yeux rougis de son aîné.

\- Sal, ça va ? demanda Harry.

\- Bien sûr, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis évanoui en état de choc…

\- Mais tu as pleuré ! s'horrifia le petit brun.

\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Qu'est-ce que des larmes quand mon petit ange est dans un sordide complot ? relativisa le jeune seigneur.

\- Mais-

\- Pas de mais ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Par les couettes de Merlin, ne t'inquiète je vais tous les faire tuer ! D'abord Dumbledore puis Fudge et ensuite tous les autres inutiles ! D'ailleurs, tes lutins ont passé la nuit à te veiller et apparemment se sont sauvés une bonne heure avant ton réveil…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh… Peut-être qu'ils se sont légèrement emportés et qu'ils ont ensuite légèrement perdu le contrôle. Enfin, une histoire de barbe de barbu…

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Il se passe, mon ange, que tes lutins ont dépoilé ce cher **_Dumblemerde_** ! ricana Vladimir en entrant. Du coup, ils ont peur que tu leur en veuilles et se cachent en veillant sur ton Viktor adoré !

\- Oups ! fit Harry amusé.

\- Du coup, Shanasssya et Dobby sont avec Papa et Reg au ministère, Lucius dans le bureau du directeur… continua Vladimir. Etant donné qu'hier soir tu as assumé ta parenté avec les fondateurs et donc ton droit sur Poudlard, Salem a destitué le directeur ce matin !

\- Vlad ! C'est pas vraiment important, là tout de suite ! Comment tu te sens, mon poussin ? Tu dois manger et puis tu dois voir Poppy dès qu'elle reviendra ! tenta d'éluder l'aîné.

\- Vaseux mais je veux savoir la suite !

\- Très bien ! abdiqua Salem. J'ai placé un nouveau directeur en attendant ! J'ai désigné Minerva comme directrice et Severus comme adjoint !

\- Wow la classe ! siffla Harry.

\- Salem a également dissout le Conseil des Gouverneurs et Papa a porté plainte contre Albus Dumbledore ! Les aurores ont investi son bureau et avec l'aide inespérée d'un oiseau chanteur, ils ont trouvé une pensine très intéressante et trop bien fournie !

Harry buvait toutes les paroles de ses frères et ses yeux s'écarquillaient à mesure des révélations.

\- Pour ce qui est de sa baguette, elle a fini en miettes à cause d'une armée de lutins. Papa va expliquer au Ministère que tes lutins ne faisaient que te protéger et la magie de Poudlard a également supprimé tous les effets des sorts en informulés. Du moins, c'est la version officielle ! ricana Vladimir.

\- Effectivement, pour l'instant, tu es le propriétaire de Poudlard même si nos deux noms sont affichés sur les parchemins du Ministère… Enfin bref, à l'heure actuelle Dumbledore est devant le Magenmagot ! Les gobelins ont porté plainte contre lui pour attaque préméditée contre l'un des leurs, en l'occurrence toi, et mise en danger d'un élève mineure. Il ne devrait pas tarder à recevoir le doux baiser des Détraqueurs ! raconta calmement Salem en caressant doucement les cheveux de son frère.

\- Sinon Viktor est en état de panique, Luna est inconsolable et Fred et George, je ne t'en parle même pas ! Neville n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il a même demandé à Augusta de porter plainte par rapport à ton enfance pour être sûr que le vieil hibou ne s'en sorte jamais… Sauf qu'avec le divorce de Pétunia et l'histoire de maltraitance connue des autorités moldues… Désolé, mon trésor, ta vie va être mise sous les feux des projecteurs et dans les journaux dès ce soir ! s'excusa le vampire.

\- Vous serez avec moi pour le procès ? demanda timidement Harry.

\- Tu n'y seras pas ! Pétunia et moi avons donné une copie de certains de nos souvenirs, de même que ton ancienne voisine cracmole ! Papa se charge du reste ! rassura immédiatement le jeune seigneur.

\- De plus, Hagrid a apporté une aide incontestable en expliquant la fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981. L'histoire d'un bébé abandonné devant une porte en pleine nuit d'hivers ne va pas être tolérée qu'importe ses explications ! Minerva y a rajouté une bonne couche avec le comportement fou de Dumbledore, la pierre philosophale et le basilic… Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à vivre ça ! ajouta le vampire en fulminant.

\- Poppy est aussi au Magenmagot en qualité de notre médicomage familiale et de parente. Elle présente les effets que les conneries du vieux-fou-au-citron ont eu sur ta santé et je pense que ça va leur donner envie de le tuer tout de suite… réfléchit Salem.

\- Comment ça se fait que ce soit arrivé aussi vite ? s'interrogea Harry.

\- Ton amie, la petite Susan Bones, est la nièce de la directrice du département de la justice magique, Lady Amélia Bones ! Cette dernière a appris avec effarement les récents événements et Igor et Olympe Maxime ont fait bouger le reste ! expliqua Salem et donnant presque la becquée à son poussin.

\- Ça a pris une proportion internationale ! Igor et Madame Maxime ont porté plainte pour diffamation contre Albus ! Après tout, il a remis le tournoi en place en faisant porter le chapeau aux deux autres. Tout cela sans compter le fait que les protections ordonnées par le ministère n'ont pas été respectées. De plus, je pense que le Tournoi n'aura plus jamais lieu après cette année ! Ce qui risque de signifier qu'ils vont mettre le paquet pour cette dernière édition ! souffla le vampire.

\- Bref, ça a pris une proportion internationale ! répéta l'aîné en ricanant.

\- Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry en mâchant son morceau de pomme coupé par Sal.

\- Eglenski, Novaroff et Karkaroff pour la Russie ; Moldova pour la Moldavie ; les Krum s'en sont mêlés pour la Bulgarie ; Riddle-Gaunt pour la Grèce ; Delacour et Maxime pour la France ; et tout ça sans compter les plus puissantes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière du Royaume-Uni ! Malfoy, Londubat, Black, Peverell, Nott, Potter… C'est un véritable bordel international que se prend l'Angleterre, et en pleine face, si tu veux mon avis ! Tout ça à cause d'un seul homme, Albus Dumbledore ! C'est tellement magique, presque trop beau pour être vrai ! rit Salem.

Harry regardait ses frères avec une adoration non feinte. Il leur offrit un magnifique sourire et puis il s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Attendez et les Weasley répudiés ? Ils sont devenus quoi ?

\- Oh… Euh… Je reviens… je vais au toilettes ! s'enfuit courageusement Vladimir.

Salem leva les yeux au ciel et fit une grimace comique à Harry, quant à la lâcheté de leur frère.

\- Je ne connais pas tous les tenants et aboutissants mais je sais qu'ils ne sont plus de ce monde ! Deux mots : _Bella_ et _Vlad_. Je sais que ça s'est fait le lendemain de ta mise en couple avec Viktor…

Harry rougit violemment, ce qui amusa grandement son frère.

\- Tu l'auras compris, le problème Weasley n'est plus et pour la petite Granger… Eh bien, elle vient d'être acceptée à Sainte-Mangouste dans l'aile des accidents magiques… Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? C'est simple, elle n'a pas accepté que les aurores viennent cueillir le vieux et t'a insulté… Elle s'est fait éclater par les Serpentard ! pleura Salem, tant il riait. Elle a près de deux mètres de dents, un corps de castor et une chevelure de serpents aux couleurs des Serpentard ! J'adore ces petits ! Il faut que je remercie Flint ! Il a été prodigieux ! Et Gregory, tout simplement grandiose ! Théodore Nott m'a passé le souvenir, j'en ai pleuré ! Il faudra que tu le vois ! rit Salem en pleurant, emportant avec lui Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit mais les garçons trop occupés à rire n'entendirent rien.

\- Je vois que c'est la fête ici ! ricana Tom.

Deux « Papa ! » l'accueillirent et il enlaça ses deux bambins malgré leurs âges.

\- Je ne reviens que maintenant mais au moins le problème Dumbledore est définitivement réglé ! Enfin, j'espère... se moqua le père. Il a reçu le baiser du Détraqueur il y a moins de dix minutes !

\- Alors c'est vraiment terminé ? demanda Harry. Ça m'a l'air trop simple...

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais il y a plus urgent pour le moment... Malheureusement, il reste encore le tournoi et le crétin des ténèbres à éradiquer mais c'est pour plus tard ! Pour l'instant, Poppy va s'occuper de toi et nous on se voit juste après ! D'accord, mon grand ?

\- D'accord, P'pa ! sourit Harry.

Salem se leva et s'étira de tout son long avant de suivre son père à l'extérieur. La voix d'Harry appela son père qui allait sortir. Tom se retourna et observa son fils.

\- _**Je t'aime Papa ! Tu es le meilleur !**_

Tom eut un sourire lumineux et vint étouffer son fils dans une solide étreinte.

\- _**Moi aussi, mon adorable petit serpent ! Je t'aime tellement fort ! Ne l'oublie jamais !**_

\- _**Promis !**_ siffla Harry en réponse.

* * *

 **RAR Guests**

 _ **nathydemon:**_ Malheureusement Dumby ne peut pas être inscrit pour le bien de l'histoire ! Mais rassure-toi ça va être épique !

 _ **mamy83:**_ Wow ! Merci ! Je suis content que l'histoire te plaise ! La fic est encore en cours d'écriture mais la suite arrivera vite !

 _ **adenoide:**_ Tu as ta réponse pour les Weasley mais pour connaître le véritable but de Dumby, il faudra patienter encore un peu !

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

 _ ** **Petit** **rappel: Je poste désormais le dimanche.****_

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut mes loupiots !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Aujourd'hui, un chapitre assez court mais nécessaire !**

 **Bref, le chapitre 25 est là en cette magnifique soirée !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je remercie tous les reviewers ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos messages !**

 **Disclaimer :** **Faut voir avec J.K. Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages sinon le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

* * *

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 ** _La délégation de Durmstrang débarque à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et font une entrée des plus remarquées. Les Champions sont ensuite sélectionnés et Harry voit son nom sortir de la Coupe de Feu. Suite au serment sorcier d'Harry quant à son innocence, Dumbledore pique sa crise et les lutins lui plument la barbe. De leurs côtés, les professeurs Chourave et Flitwick expliquent leur façon de penser à la directrice de Beauxbâtons, soupçonnée d'avoir organisé le tournoi. Toutefois, Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons se dédouanent de la remise sur pied de la compétition et portent plainte contre Dumbledore. Les chefs d'accusation s'accumulent avec la participation d'un élève mineur et font boule de neige. Tom dirige les représailles et porte l'affaire au niveau international. S'ensuit alors un chaos diplomatique et Dumby embrasse les détraqueurs._**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Reconnaître les siens**

Tom sortit de l'infirmerie et tomba sur l'expression grave de son aîné. Salem se tenait face à lui le visage pensif mais son regard était grave et froid.

\- Sal, ça ne va pas ? appela son père.

\- Je ressens toujours SA magie ! grinça le fils.

\- Donc il est toujours de ce monde… Ce bon vieux sénile n'est donc pas mort ! sourit froidement Tom.

\- Pourquoi… Attends, on dirait que tu sembles heureux, Papa …

\- Tu ne te fais pas d'idée, j'en suis même plutôt ravi ! Ne pas avoir de réponses me frustrait bien trop ! Les éléments dans sa pensine ne concernaient que ses plans pour se débarrasser d'Harry et honnêtement j'ai trouvé ça bien trop facile ! On aurait presque dit qu'il espérait que ça se passe de la sorte…

\- Par le croupion flambant neuf de Merlin, ce type est increvable ou quoi ? Tu penses qu'il a fait des Horcruxes ?

\- Non, son âme était entière, je l'ai vérifié ! répondit Tom agacé.

\- Donc il serait dans la nature et en vie ? Tu penses à un sort de substitution ?

\- Je n'en sais rien fils mais pour l'instant ce tournoi me préoccupe davantage ! Toutefois garde les enfants à l'œil…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Papa ! J'ai merdé une fois pas deux ! grinça le fils.

\- Salem, tu n'es en rien responsable de la situation ! Tu te fais plus de mal qu'autre chose en pensant comme ça ! tempéra le patriarche.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… Je crois que j'ai besoin de vacances ! Je veux des vacances à la montagne ou à la mer… rêva Salem.

\- Tu les auras mon fils, tu les auras !

 **HP ~ PUF**

La semaine qui suivie fut riche en émotions pour le petit groupe. D'abord le cours de DCFM avait tourné en démonstration d'Impardonnables. Une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Le professeur s'était ensuite acharné à expliquer que personne n'avait jamais survécu au sort de Mort, hormis Harry. Ce cours avait d'ailleurs fortement choqué Neville qui en était ressorti livide. Il avait été ensuite clairement prouvé que le professeur manifestait une sorte de fascination malsaine envers les deux jeunes lions. L'événement avait déclenché les foudres de Minerva contre le chasseur de mages noirs.

Depuis, Neville ne lâchait plus son jumeau d'un pas, sauf quand le petit brun était avec le Bulgare ou les membres de leur famille. Là, il s'éloignait seulement de deux pas.

Salem, de son côté, avait été stupéfait de ressentir la magie qu'il n'avait pas su identifier pendant les vacances au sein même du château. Depuis, il recherchait frénétiquement son origine même en lisant les pensées des étudiants et du personnel, il ne trouvait rien. Sergei lui avait fait remarquer qu'il manquait toujours deux ou trois enseignants.

Pour Harry, la semaine avait été des plus agaçantes. Il avait reçu de nombreuses demandes d'interviews au sujet de l'affaire Dumbledore mais n'avait répondu à aucune.

Luna, elles, ruminait sombrement et pestait contre tous ces horribles adultes complètement fous. George et Fred tentaient d'alléger l'atmosphère constipée de l'école à grands renforts de blagues.

Quant à Draco, il avait soulevé un problème épineux. Deux noms étaient sortis de la Coupe de Feu ce qui signifiait qu'Harry avait sûrement eu deux ennemis dans les murs de Poudlard. Salem avoua qu'il y avait également pensé. De plus, la preuve que la personne ait marqué Harry James Potter, signifiait clairement que cette personne n'avait pas eu connaissance des événements de l'année précédente. En effet, tous les étudiants et le personnel de l'année dernière connaissaient le changement de nom d'Harry, de même que la population sorcière qui lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'Harry et Draco se disputaient comme eux seuls savaient le faire au sujet d'un nouveau surnom débile, le professeur Maugrey était sortit de nulle part et avait transformé le blond en fouine sous le regard choqué puis furieux d'Harry.

Salem s'était figé sur place avant de quitter son cours telle une furie pour remonter la source de la magie et avait fait le rapprochement. Le surnommé Fol-Œil était le fameux sorcier dont il n'avait su identifier la magie lors de l'attaque sur l'âme de son père.

Depuis, les enfants avaient l'interdiction formelle de se déplacer seuls dans le château sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de Tom et de Bella. Étonnamment, la furie échappée d'Azkaban avait été intransigeante. Quiconque se baladerait sans un des aînés, finirait avec les pieds enchaînés jusqu'à la fin du prochain millénaire. Autant dire qu'aucun des jeunes n'avaient la folie de désobéir à la Black.

Finalement, comme annoncé par le Ministère de la Magie, à la fin de la semaine, la célèbre Rita Skeeter était venue interviewer les quatre Champions à la demande de la Gazette.

Elle avait commencé par Harry et avait été étonnamment correcte. Pire, elle avait respecté tous les propos du jeune lion ! Elle en avait fait de même avec Viktor mais avait savamment retravaillé les propos de la française et le Blaireau avait connu un lynchage en règle.

Vladimir avait appris aux autres que Regulus y était pour beaucoup. En effet, Lord Black était propriétaire à 80% de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait expressément ordonné à la journaliste de respecter chaque propos de son fils adoptif et ceux de son poulain, ce cher Viktor. Salem n'avait jamais autant béni son parrain pendant tout le week-end qui avait suivi.

Malheureusement comme rien ne pouvait se passer tranquillement avec cette famille, Tom avait reçu une lettre d'Arthur lui signifiant que son fils Charlie avait été mandaté pour accompagner une cargaison de dragons sur les terres de la Forêt Interdite.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom se laissa tomber en lisant pour la cinquième fois la missive du chef de famille des Weasley. Il poussa un grognement infernal et partit en quête de Bella, la seule présente au Manoir Salrymir pour le moment.

\- Bella ! tonna son maître.

\- Vous m'avez appelez, Maître ? s'amusa l'interpellée avant de si figer devant le regard colérique du Lord.

\- Dis-moi, que sais-tu des dragons ?

\- Des dragons ? Peu de choses si ce n'est qu'ils comptent parmi les créatures magiques les plus dangereuses dans notre monde, que leur sang est très utilisé en potion, que leur peau est une épaisse cuirasse qui fait d'excellentes bottines et bien sûr leurs cœurs sont utilisés pour la conception de baguettes. Pourquoi ? énuméra la sorcière en comptant sur ses doigts avec une moue enfantine.

\- Je crois que la première tâche sera avec des dragons ! soupira le patriarche.

\- Merlin, mais ils sont cinglés ?! Ils ne comptent pas obliger un adolescent de quatorze ans à faire face à un dragon ? C'est insensé ! rugit la sorcière, les yeux fous.

\- Merci pour ton soutien, Bella ! fit Tom le ton sarcastique.

Bella lui jeta un regard torve et renifla de façon très sonore avant de tourner les talons, vexée. Tom resta stupéfait de l'attitude son général favori et leva les yeux au ciel. Il réfléchit à envoyer une missive à ses fils en maugréant contre le Ministère qui méritait d'être totalement épuré. Finalement, il décida d'envoyer une lettre à Hagrid à la place. Son meilleur ami pourrait lui confirmer si les dragons étaient bien pour le tournoi.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry relisait son devoir blotti contre le dos de Neville qui avait du mal avec son dernier exercice de Runes.

\- Nev, tu n'as toujours pas fini ?

\- Non, c'est à croire que cet exercice est impossible à faire ! s'agaça son jumeau.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait demander de l'aide à Luna ou à Vlad !

\- Mouais… Mais je voulais vraiment le réussir tout seul…

\- Me demander mon avis n'est pas le faire tout seul… remarqua savamment Harry.

\- C'est pas pareil ! Toi, tu es mon jumeau ! ricana Neville.

\- Bien tenté mais moi non plus, je n'ai rien compris à ton devoir !

\- Tu ne l'as même pas lu ! rétorqua le plus âgé. Normal que tu n'y comprennes rien !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire dans la salle commune. Un sifflement rageur les interpella et ils se levèrent à la recherche de son origine. Harry regarda son basilique adoré qui se débattait pendant que les lutins qui lui frottaient les écailles. Les garçons s'observèrent et constatèrent que l'impératrice était en plein mue. Avec douceur, Harry décida de les aider et gratta doucement la peau sous le regard émerveillé de Neville.

Quand le propriétaire de Poudlard eut fini, Shanasssya sifflait de bonheur et remercia chaleureusement son maître.

\- _**Jette un Finite Incantatem et ma mue reprendra sa véritable forme !**_ siffla le serpent.

\- _**D'accord, ma belle ! Comment tu te sens ?**_

\- _**Je me sens revivre ! Tu n'imagines pas !**_

\- _**C'est sûr que je ne m'imagine pas ce que c'est…**_

\- _**C'est chiant ! Désolé du langage ! Mais sincèrement se tortiller, se contorsionner sur soi-même… Enfin, c'est fini pour le moment ! Donne-la à Severus, ça l'aidera pour ses potions.**_

Harry soupira en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas pu voir son oncle depuis l'incident avec Dumbledore. Neville jeta un regard impressionné à la mue et alors qu'ils allaient appeler l'un des aînés, la porte s'ouvrit sur Salem, figeant les élèves présents.

Salem salua poliment les présents et se dirigea vers ses bambins.

\- Bonsoir, mes poussins ! Vous allez bien ?

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et Neville en profita pour présenter à Salem son devoir sous le regard inquisiteur des autres lions.

\- Vérifie étape par étape et tu trouveras où tu t'es trompé ! Ta formule est exacte et bien utilisée jusqu'à un certain point… mais tu t'es trompé dans le résultat, mon lapin ! expliqua calmement Salem en aidant le jeune Londubat.

\- Merlin, je me suis trompé dans la valeur du résultat à la troisième étape ! Merci, Sal !

\- De rien mon lapin ! se moqua l'aîné. Bon quand vous avez fini, une balade vous tente ?

\- Ça serait génial et d'ailleurs j'ai une mue à donner à un potionniste ! s'amusa Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu ce Maître de Potions !

Les trois garçons terminèrent et partirent une fois leurs affaires rangées. Ils croisèrent Sergei, Luna, Viktor et Draco en chemin et tous prirent la direction des appartements de Severus. Harry donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent à sa suite.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans son salon, Severus baragouinait quelque chose de peu gracieux en lisant du courrier administratif. Il n'avait pas vu ses neveux en privé depuis plusieurs jours mais il devait avouer que c'était intentionnel. Depuis quelque temps, dès qu'il apercevait l'un de ses neveux, il ressentait une horrible douleur à la tête. Il avait fini par se dire que s'il les évitait quelque temps cela passerait. En attendant, il avait entamé des recherches et rien de ce qu'il avait trouvé n'était très reluisant. Il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir et quand il leva la tête, son visage s'illumina.

\- Bonjour mes enf-

Cependant la douleur se fit plus vive que jamais. Et soudain, comme s'il était transpercé par une lame chauffée à blanc, son sang se mit à bouillir et commença à couler des orifices de son visage. Des fils de magie noirs et gris entourèrent le potionniste qui s'effondra au milieu de son salon, pris de convulsions. Les plus jeunes avaient les yeux écarquillés d'horreur en voyant leur oncle se vider de son sang devant eux.

Sergei s'avança immédiatement. Il jeta de nombreux sorts et jura sous le choc de sa découverte.

\- Malédiction de Dorkoul ! s'alarma Sergei.

\- Sergei ! C'est quoi ? C'est grave ? paniqua Draco.

\- … il n'y a aucun moyen d'en réchapper… souffla l'assassin d'un ton fataliste. Fait chier ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire à part le mettre sous stase pour le moment.

\- Il va mourir ? reprit le Serpentard plus paniqué que jamais.

Sergei s'exécuta et releva le visage et croisa le regard déterminé de Salem. Ce dernier ne chercha pas plus et appela son frère et son père via leur Marque. En un rien de temps, Tom avait transplané directement dans le salon. Vladimir semblait voler à travers le château jusqu'aux cachots. Le vampire jura en voyant l'état de son oncle.

\- On s'occupe de lui ! déclara le prince moldave. Sal, sors les enfants ! Viktor, va chercher Poppy ! Sergei, retrouve-moi les jumelles et ramène-les.

Tous s'exécutèrent avec rapidité. Les plus jeunes étaient, quant à eux, figés et regardaient Salem avec un regard apeuré.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est Vlad qui s'en occupe, Oncle Sev s'en sortira ! Faites-lui confiance !

Fred et George qui étaient arrivés avec leur vampire, regardaient les plus jeunes puis leurs ouvrirent les bras. Draco et Luna se jetèrent contre eux et s'y blottirent. Salem n'avait pas réfléchi et enserrera ses deux petits bruns dans une étreinte rassurante.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Poppy était dans les appartements de Severus depuis bientôt deux heures, lorsqu'elle en ressortit son visage était fatigué mais rayonnant. Elle ne fut même pas étonnée de trouver les jeunes dans la salle de classe attenante aux appartements du potionniste plutôt que dans leurs dortoirs malgré l'heure plus qu'avancée.

\- C'est bon, mes chéris ! Tout va bien ! commença Poppy. Toutefois, avant de vous mettre à hurler, j'aimerais vous prévenir que le surnom de chauve-souris des cachots lui ira à merveille à partir de maintenant ! rit l'infirmière pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Un éclat de rire retentit et ils découvrirent Harry et Neville qui riaient et pleuraient en même temps. Poppy fronça les sourcils et se dit que décidément les nerfs de ces enfants étaient bien trop souvent mis à rudes épreuves. Elle soupira simplement en tendant à chacun un philtre de paix. Ils burent goulument la potion et ne se calmèrent pas pour autant.

L'infirmière fronça davantage les sourcils. Normalement l'effet de la potion était instantané sauf si… Elle réfléchit furieusement et se rappela des cas rares : sauf si les magies étaient cumulées au travers de liens magiques.

Elle conclut que si leurs magies ne se calmaient pas immédiatement cela signifiait que le vampire nouveau-né en Severus parvenait déjà à ressentir la magie d'Harry et à l'appeler.

Harry et Neville se considéreraient comme des jumeaux et leurs magies le prouvaient en ce moment-même, ce qui expliquait que leurs magies se renforçaient mutuellement comme pour les rouquins. Elle écarquilla les yeux et offrit un sourire radieux aux enfants.

\- Harry, Neville ! Filez le voir ! ordonna-t-elle gentiment.

Salem lut les pensées de Poppy et partit dans un fou rire en expliquant la situation aux plus jeunes qui semblaient perdus.

\- Alors là ! C'est du jamais vu ! Le vampy de Tonton Sevy qui recherche la magie d'Harry comme il devrait chercher la magie de son créateur ! C'est une famille de tarés ! Maman Harry arrive mon petit Sevy chéri ! s'exclama Salem en pleurant de rire.

Son éclat de rire eut le bon goût de détendre l'atmosphère et emporta les plus jeunes avec lui. Harry ricana et Neville souffla à Poppy que les nerfs de l'aîné devaient également être en train de lâcher. L'infirmière se fustigea de ne pas avoir proposé de potion calmante au jeune seigneur et la lui envoya une directement dans l'estomac.

Salem bouda quelques temps en se sentant immédiatement calmé et suivit les deux lions en grommelant contre les dragons trop abusifs.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Severus, sombre professeur et nouvellement transformé en vampire, reposait dans un fauteuil où Vladimir et les jumelles étaient tous les trois avachis et semblaient plus épuisés que jamais.

En sentant des magies qu'il reconnaissait s'approcher, le nouveau vampire ouvrit ses yeux abyssaux. Les yeux habituellement noirs de Severus avaient à présent une teinte bleu nuit. Ils ressemblaient à deux fenêtres ouvertes sur un ciel nocturne, un soir d'été, sombre et pourtant éclairé de milliers d'étoiles. Harry se perdit dans le regard de son oncle. On lui avait toujours dit que ses émeraudes étaient magnifiques mais à l'instant, il venait de trouver la plus belle vision. Alors que Neville était un peu tendu et tentait de retenir sa respiration, il vit la main d'Harry s'élever et se poser avec une douceur infinie sur le visage de son oncle.

\- Absolument magnifique ! souffla Harry perdu dans sa contemplation.

Un ronronnement sonore sortit de la gorge de Severus alors qu'il rapprochait son visage de cette main, à la recherche de davantage de contact. Neville, totalement fasciné, observait son frère et l'horrible professeur qu'il avait apprit à apprécier et même finit par adorer. Salem les regarda avec un profond soulagement et reporta son attention sur les trois corps totalement vidés.

Le jeune seigneur caressa révérencieusement le front de son frère et poussa un soupir agacé en voyant les traits tirés de son frère endormi. Les jumelles n'étaient pas en meilleur état mais il n'osa pas les toucher dans un premier temps. Finalement, il céda et embrassa le front de chacune avec une grande tendresse.

Tom qui sortait de la salle de bain, observa Salem agir et eut un sourire taquin.

\- Si je ne savais pas que tu étais avec le jeune Sergei, je croirais qu'il y a quelque chose entre Vlad et toi ! se moqua doucement le père.

Salem ne leva même pas les yeux et arrangea religieusement une mèche qui se baladait au rythme du souffle du prince vampirique.

\- Il y a bien quelque chose entre Vlad et moi, sourit Salem.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Tom.

Salem eut un rictus démoniaque et fit un bisou esquimau à son frère. D'où il se tenait, le patriarche ne pouvait pas voir leurs bouches mais Salem ne manqua pas le sursaut de son père.

Harry et Neville ricanaient de leur côté alors que Severus observait la scène avec toute l'attention que l'on prête aux enfants. Tout à sa contemplation, il n'avait pas lâché Harry et Neville qui avait fini par s'approcher.

Vladimir soupira de bien-être et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage très proche de son frère.

\- La belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ! sourit Salem.

\- J'attendais mon prince charmant ! ricana Vladimir en se redressant.

Le regard de Tom passait de son aîné à son cadet avec effarement.

\- J'ai raté un chapitre ? demanda-t-il finalement. Et Sergei ? et Fred ? et George dans tout ça ?

\- Salem m'a juste transmis une bonne dose de magie ! ricana le moldave. Et il n'y a rien de bien nouveau entre nous ! On a toujours été ainsi ! Par contre, que tu tombes dans le panneau, je suis déçu, _Papounet_ !

\- Eh bien, vous m'excuserez de trouver cela très... tendancieux ! renifla Tom, piqué au vif.

\- Tu réalises, Ry ? P'pa vient de dire qu'il trouve notre relation tendancieuse ! bouda faussement Salem.

\- En même temps, je crois qu'on est plus proche que la norme ! Mais bon, c'est notre relation, un point c'est tout ! fit le petit brun en haussant les épaules.

\- Bien parlé, mon chaton ! conclut Salem avant de se tourner vers Vlad. Bon mon Draculito des ténébres, tu nous dois pas mal d'explications !

\- Mouais… Je sais… Bon je commence par le cas d'Oncle Sev', il sera dans cet état encore pendant quelques jours, une semaine à tout casser ! J'ai dû le changer en vampire vu qu'il mourrait. Cependant, je lui ai donné une partie de mon sang avant de le changer, faisant de lui, un vampire supérieur… d'où son état actuel… La transformation a été accélérée et bien moins que pour les autres cas. Sinon, il est actuellement commandé par les instincts primaires de son vampire. Famille, nourriture, sommeil, rien de plus ! Il ne devrait pas pouvoir parler avant une semaine donc on oublie les cours et on le garde enfermé. On s'arrangera pour veiller sur lui à tour de rôle... Enfin si vous êtes d'accord... grimaça le Moldave.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le potionniste qui ronronnait toujours sous les caresses d'Harry. Un soupir général s'éleva, vite suivi de gloussements.

\- Severus va se rappeler de tout ça quand il reviendra à son état « normal » ? demanda Tom qui se voyait déjà charrier le potionniste.

\- Il se souviendra ! confirma Vladimir en souriant. Les vampires supérieurs ont besoin de sang riche en magie les premiers temps... d'où la présence des jumelles. Le sang des veelas est l'un des plus riches en magie donc une excellente source de nourriture. Oncle Sev' n'a pas cherché à les vider donc il contrôlera son vampire et ses instincts avec une main de fer ! C'est du presque jamais vu ! admira Vladimir.

\- D'ailleurs, les jumelles… Qui sont-elles et quels liens ont-elles avec toi ? demanda l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- Elles sont les filles de l'actuel chef de clan des veelas affilié à la Principauté de Moldavie. On a grandit ensemble mais sans réel contact. On s'est véritablement connu à notre arrivée à Durmstrang. Elles sont particulières... Elles sont toutes deux veelas, jumelles et âme-sœur l'une de l'autre… D'où la couleur de leurs chev-

\- Attends ! Donc, elles seraient sœurs et… demanda Tom, peu sûr de la suite.

\- En couple ! termina Vlad. Tu as bien compris, Papa ! Leur clan initial les a bannies par souci d'image, du fait de leur relation incestueuse… De ce fait, lorsque j'ai repris la tête du clan en troisième année, je les ai intégrées au mien et en ai fait ma garde personnelle. J'ai toute confiance en elle et elles ont fait vœu d'allégeance éternelle envers moi. En gros, tant que je suis en vie, elles le seront ! A l'école on évitait de s'afficher trop souvent ensemble vu que ces idiotes ont peur de jeter l'opprobre sur moi et tout le tralala débile qui va avec ! De vraies idiotes quand elles veulent ! s'agaça le moldave perdu dans ses souvenirs. Bref ! Leurs parents ont quitté le clan quand leurs filles ont été bannies. Toutefois, le pouvoir politique des Eglenski est un phare institutionnel dans les pays de l'Est.

\- J'ai pu constater de l'importance de cette famille lors de l'affaire du vieux fou ! confessa Lord Peverell.

\- Quand leur ancien clan a apprit qu'elles étaient ma garde personnelle, ils ont tenté de les réintégrer mais Ivanov Eglenski, leur père, a créé son propre clan avec le soutien de la principauté de Moldavie et depuis sont nos obligés. Je ne vous ai pas parlé de tout ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il existe, encore aujourd'hui, de nombreuses tensions avec leur ancien clan et que je ne veux surtout pas qu'ils tentent de s'approcher de vous ! Sinon je crois que je pourrais bien être pire que mon père ! gronda Vladimir.

\- Kieran Dragomir Moldova, le célèbre prince vampire surnommé « la calamité écarlate »… murmura Tom, le regard figé. Je n'avais jamais fait le lien !

\- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Salem fasciné.

\- Le diadème de Serdaigle possède une connaissance magique incroyable ! Sauf que le pouvoir du diadème est devenu une partie de la magie de Papa d'après Tante Cissa, expliqua posément Harry.

\- Maintenant vous savez tout ! souffla Vladimir en fermant les yeux.

Harry laissa son oncle au bon soin de son jumeau et sauta sur Vladimir. Le vampire grommela contre les petits frères trop énergiques et sans tact qui tentaient de vérifier la solide constitution de ses os, mais il ajusta sa prise sur son petit frère pour l'étreindre.

Salem les rejoignit dans un câlin collectif sous le regard amusé et scrutateur de Tom et il reporta son attention sur Neville qui regardait les trois frères avec envie. Il se rapprocha de lui et prit sa place aux côtés du Maître de Potions. Il se justifia en disant que cela serait toujours un autre moyen de taquiner Severus plus tard. Il souffla alors à Neville d'aller les rejoindre, le tout ponctué d'un clin d'œil complice. Neville sauta directement sur Salem qui le réceptionna automatiquement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas des talents d'attrapeur ? rit Neville.

\- Si, si, j'en ai ! Mais uniquement avec mes petits anges ! se moqua l'aîné.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dès qu'elle fut avertie de l'indisposition de Severus à dispenser ses cours pour une durée indéterminée, Minerva débarqua dans les appartements du potionniste. Il était déjà tard et c'st tout naturellement qu'elle était déjà en tenue pour passer la nuit. Poppy ne lui avait donné aucun détail mais aussitôt qu'elle arriva dans les appartements du sombre professeur, elle sut que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver les enfants dans un grand lit magiquement préparé mais voir Vladimir aussi pâle que la mort lui fit un sacré choc. Tom avait réussi à envoyer Severus au lit grâce à Harry et Neville et il discutait à présent avec Igor et Hagrid d'un air pincé.

La nouvelle directrice de Poudlard fut vite mise au courant de la situation avant de se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil. Salem avait reconnu la magie d'Albus Dumbledore dans la malédiction. La sorcière à l'air sévère soupira de tristesse pour son acariâtre ami.

\- Jusqu'où devrons-nous supporter cet idiot ? grogna la sorcière épuisée.

\- Le plus dur reste à venir… marmonna Hagrid. La première tâche aura lieu dans deux semaines et elle s'effectuera avec des dragons ! Ils seront là d'ici deux jours…

\- Merlin, pas des dragons ! Mais à quoi pense cet imbécile de Fudge ?

Un cri de pure rage retentit dans la chambre où étaient les deux lions. Harry débarqua la mine plus dépitée que jamais.

\- Vous savez à quoi ça ressemble un imbécile pathologique ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponse, figeant ainsi les adultes. Ben, vous l'avez sous les yeux ! Dobby ! appela le petit brun.

Dans un pop sonore, le petit elfe de maison observa son ami sorcier avec incrédulité.

\- Dobby, va dans les dortoirs et ramène-moi la carte des Maraudeurs, s'il te plaît !

Le serviteur s'exécuta et revint avec l'artefact demandé. Harry l'activa sous les yeux incrédules et curieux de certains. Il poussa une exclamation triomphante.

\- Bartémius Croupton Junior ! Ça vous dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-il aux présents.

\- C'était un de mes partisans ! Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... tu vois... Il se balade actuellement dans la réserve d'oncle Sev' et Alastor Maugrey semble être dans une boîte… ou peut-être un placard… En tout cas, il a l'air d'être dans un truc exigu ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier la carte plus tôt ! Mais quel crétin ! se fustigea le plus jeune fils de Tom.

\- Calme-toi, Harry ! cingla ce dernier avant de calmer son fils. Hagrid et Minerva allez vérifier les appartements de Fol-Œil ! Igor et moi allons cueillir ce type !

\- Attendez ! Je ne suis pas un génie en potions mais Severus m'avait fait parvenir une liste d'ingrédients qui disparaissent de sa réserve depuis le début de l'année et si je comprends bien nous avons affaire avec un individu sous polynectar ! déclara la lionne.

\- Mais bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que le plafond magique a réagi de la sorte à son arrivée ! Harry m'en avait parlé ! De plus, il a cette manie de toujours boire dans sa gourde ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! raisonna le père.

\- Mais comment tu sais que le véritable Maugrey est enfermé ? demanda Hagrid.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Neville. Son visage était fermé et son regard agacé se posa sur Harry.

\- Les jumeaux ont modifié la carte avec Remus pendant les vacances… et la prochaine fois que tu cries comme ça sans penser à mettre un sort de silence, je t'étripe Ry ! débita le botaniste en herbe.

\- Désolé, Nev ! J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup… rougit le plus jeune, embarrassé.

\- Et arrête de te dévaloriser ! Tu ne peux pas penser à tout, tout le temps ! Espèce de lion solitaire et fou ! s'agaça l'héritier Londubat.

\- Mais je ne suis pas fou ! bouda Harry. Et il faut faire vite si on ne veut pas qu'il se sauve-

\- Il ne se sauvera pas si tu demandes à Poudlard de sceller la zone ! le toisa le plus âgé des deux.

Minerva regardait le jeune Londubat totalement atterrée tandis que Tom souriait. Hagrid eut un petit sourire moqueur alors que Poppy levait les yeux au ciel devant le comportement des deux lions.

Harry bouda mais s'exécuta immédiatement. Pendant ce temps, Neville étudiait attentivement la carte. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter une litanie de « Pense logique, pense stratégique », se souvenant de son entrainement avec Sergei. Il releva la tête pour voir Harry tête baissée et se laissa tomber contre lui en continuant à réfléchir.

\- C'est bon ? Tu t'es calmé ? demanda Neville d'un ton léger.

\- C'est à moi de dire ça ! marmonna Harry.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Mouais… Rien du tout... mais je déteste quand tu m'en veux… bouda son jumeau.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas ! s'offusqua l'autre. Je n'aime juste pas que tu fonces tête baissée ! C'est ça que je déteste, Ry ! Tu n'es plus tout seul, tu n'as pas à tout gérer tout seul donc quand tu l'auras imprimé, je ne t'engueulerai plus.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Sur ma magie mais avec toi ça va pas être pour demain, p'tit frère…

\- Pas faux ! sourit ledit « p'tit frère ». Bon alors tu as un plan ?

\- Oui et je veux ton avis ! La stratégie c'est votre fort, à Oncle Sev', Sergei et toi ? Moi c'est plutôt le soutien…

\- Vas-y je t'écoute !

\- Oncle Tom devrait rester en retrait. Du moins, pour le moment… Poppy et Hagrid, dans les appartements du Professeur Maugrey. On n'a aucune idée de l'état dans lequel il se trouve !

Harry hocha la tête, confirmant ainsi les dires de son jumeau.

\- Igor devrait aller réceptionner l'imposteur.

Harry interrompit son meilleur ami, la mine soucieuse.

\- On ne devrait pas envoyer Maître Igor seul pour lui faire face ! S'il a réussi à avoir un aurore, il doit avoir de grandes compétences. Je pense que Dobby et quelques elfes du château devraient l'accompagner, ne sait-on jamais ! On doit éviter toutes les pertes possibles !

\- Tu as raison ! Je n'y avais pas pensé mais avec Dumby, Poudlard a su te protéger donc je pensais que le château ferait de même…

\- Oui mais si des elfes du château sont présents ça donnera une parfaite légitimité pour la suite.

Hagrid siffla d'émerveillement alors que Lord Peverell ne se départît pas de son sourire arrogant. Après tout, c'était ses petits qui menaient, d'une main de maître, un conseil stratégique. Poppy, un peu plus habituée à voir son dragonneau réfléchir de la sorte, faisait preuve d'une extrême attention. Neville hocha frénétiquement la tête alors que la suite du plan se redessinait dans son esprit. Il continua donc.

\- Le professeur Mc Gonagall pourra donc partir prévenir les aurores.

\- Pourquoi les aurores ? demanda Harry.

\- Barty Croupton Junior est un partisan reconnu et il est censé être enfermé à Azkaban à perpétuité ! expliqua la directrice. De plus, son évasion n'a jamais été mentionnée donc cela peut signifier qu'il n'y a jamais été emprisonné. D'ailleurs, si je ne me trompe, il est même censé être mort…

\- D'abord la résurrection de Peter Pettigrow et maintenant celle de Bartémius Croupton Junior… La place du Ministre sera vacante d'ici peu… calcula l'héritier Londubat.

\- Du coup, si Papa doit rester en retrait... c'est pour s'occuper de la paperasse administrative ? réfléchit Harry.

\- Oui et politique ! ajouta le botaniste. Avec tout le remous que ça va créer, ta participation au tournoi pourrait peut-être se voir annulée mais je n'en suis pas sûr… On va laisser les adultes gérer la crise ! se moqua-t-il.

\- C'est un excellent plan ! conclurent Igor, Tom et Minerva.

Devant le silence de Poppy, les jumeaux se tournèrent vers elle et parlèrent d'une même voix.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Grand-Mère ? demandèrent-ils innocemment, dans une parfaite symbiose.

Réalisant la bombe qu'ils venaient de laisser tomber, les deux rougirent furieusement avant de baisser la tête. L'un se mordillait la lèvre inférieure tandis que l'autre balbutiait des excuses.

Poppy, elle, les regardait perdue dans un océan d'émotions. Elle avait d'abord considéré les petits étudiants comme d'adorables enfants à protéger, puis s'était rapprochée d'eux et avait découvert leur visage derrière les masques qu'ils s'obligeaient à porter. Enfin, elle avait fini par les considérer comme ses petits-enfants. Cependant, jamais elle n'avait osé espérer qu'un jour l'un d'eux l'appellent de la sorte. Toute prise à sa joie, une larme de bonheur perla sur sa joue et elle leur fit un sourire radieux.

\- Je pense que c'est un plan absolument parfait, mes chéris !

Harry et Neville relevèrent la tête pour voir le sourire heureux de leur grand-mère dragon et lui sourirent en retour. Les adultes décidèrent donc de mettre le dessein à exécution mais soudain la question de la sécurité des jeunes s'imposa. Elle fut cependant rapidement éluder par Tom.

\- Poudlard ne laissera rien arriver aux enfants ! Le château a déjà pris ses dispositions vu qu'Harry lui a demandé de sceller le faux Maugrey !

Ainsi, le destin se mit en marche.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voili voilou !**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite, à tous, une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je suis navré de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière...**

 **Disons que j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration. Du coup, je me suis lancé un défi pour cette semaine:**

 **Vous écrire un chapitre de 40 pages Word et qu'il fasse plus de 20.000 mots. C'est dorénavant chose faite !**

 **Je n'arrive toujours à croire que j'ai pu écrire autant cette semaine mais j'y suis arrivé !**

 **Je suis ravi de vous servir un tel chapitre.** **Je n'ai jamais rien écrit d'aussi long !**

 **J'imagine que peu de personnes liront ceci mais qu'importe !** **Je suis tout simplement trop content !**

 **Je vous souhaite, à tous, une excellente lecture.**

 **Disclaimer :** **J.K. Rowling possède ses si célèbres personnages ainsi que l'univers sinon le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

* * *

 _ **Dans le chapitre précédent :**_

 _ **Salem découvrait qu'Albus Dumbledore était encore en vie, dans la nature, et que son étrange malédiction tuait Severus. Ce dernier fut transformer en vampire supérieur par Vladimir avec l'aide des jumelles Eglenski, sa garde personnelle. Harry de son côté apprit l'identité du faux Fol-Œil grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs et Neville mit en place un plan afin de le capturer et sauver le véritable chasseur de Mages Noirs.**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Première Tâche et Dragons**

Minerva, Poppy, Hagrid et Igor quittèrent les appartements du potionniste. Leurs pas étaient décidés et même leur attitude transpirait de détermination. Tom les regarda sortir et eut un sourire désabusé. Il avait trois enfants absolument magnifiques qui faisaient sa fierté et il était entouré non plus de partisans mais bien d'amis et membres de sa famille pour qui il se faisait du souci.

Mordred, il avait une famille ! Lui qui avait grandi dans un orphelinat à tyranniser les autres afin qu'on reconnaisse la légitimité de son existence. Il s'était concentré sur l'ascension sociale et l'accession au pouvoir et cela l'avait détruit. Certes Dumbledore avait fait en sorte qu'il suive cette voix mais rien n'avait prémédité sa rencontre avec Altesa Vanda Ikaria. Rien sauf peut-être la Magie elle-même.

La sorcière lui était tombée dessus avec le tact d'un _bombarda maxima_ en pleine face et il avait été séduit par sa personnalité si singulière. Ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre mais il avait eu comme un coup de foudre pour le caractère tantôt cinglant tantôt prévenant de cette femme.

Au début, il avait été certain que la jeune lui mangerait dans la main et pourtant ça avait été l'inverse. Il en était tombé si amoureux qu'il ne s'était pas reconnu.

Plus tard, il avait appris qu'il s'agissait de l'héritière du trône de la Grèce sorcière. Il en avait été si soufflé qu'il s'était emporté en apprenant la nouvelle. Après tout, elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle attendait un petit ange, leur petit ange. Vanda détestait son prénom trop pompeux et ignorait quiconque l'appelait Altesa. Elle ne répondait qu'à son second prénom « Vanda » sauf quand c'était Tom lui-même qui l'appelait. La sorcière lui répondait toujours.

Vanda avait été offerte en mariage à un puissant seigneur grec afin de calmer des tensions qui menaçaient d'exploser et de plonger le pays dans une guerre intestine. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, le seigneur en question n'aimait pas sa promise et vivait un amour clandestin avec une de ses servantes. Le père du seigneur Alpros de Crète avait chassé la jeune servante mais en bonne amie et complice, Vanda avait aussitôt employé la jeune femme, leur permettant ainsi de se retrouver aussi souvent que possible.

Tom avait été ébahi de tant de générosité désintéressée et n'en était tombé que plus amoureux. Et puis, elle s'était retrouvée face à un choix cornélien. Abandonner son titre, son rang et ses devoirs princiers ou abandonner sa relation avec le jeune Tom Riddle. Plus que sa relation, ce fut l'ordre de son grand-père de mettre fin à sa grossesse qui décida Vanda.

Avant même d'être une sorcière ou une princesse, elle était avant tout une femme et une future mère. Elle avait refusé de tuer le petit être qui grandissait en elle pour la plus grande joie de Tom qui, jusque là, n'avait jamais osé rêver de fonder sa propre famille.

Finalement, Salem était venu au monde et Vanda avait offert à Tom le plus précieux des cadeaux, un fils. Loin de l'image du Mage Noir qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre, Tom s'était révélé être un père hors-pair et un compagnon attentionné.

Cependant le bonheur n'avait pas duré et l'empire de Crète avait exigé la tête de la princesse qui les avait humiliés. Tom n'avait véritablement compris le choix du père d'Altesa de la chasser de la Cour qu'à ce moment-là. Depuis le début, le monarque avait tenté de protéger le bonheur de sa fille et l'avait chassé non pas par horreur mais bien afin de la garder loin des dangers à venir. Malheureusement, Vanda était si… Gryffondor !

Elle avait déposé Salem dans les bras de Tom et l'avait embrassé avec une passion qui l'avait laissé pantelant. Après quoi, elle lui avait ordonné de s'occuper correctement de son fils auquel cas elle reviendrait le hanter et faire de sa vie un enfer sans nom. Tom avait compris qu'il s'agissait d'un baiser d'adieu et n'avait plus su quoi faire. Il était reparti en Angleterre et Voldemort avait fait sa pleine apparition.

Cette perte avait détruit son dernier rempart contre les ténèbres qui le dévoraient déjà à l'époque.

Ainsi, Voldemort était retourné au Manoir Serpentard et avait immédiatement choisi une marraine et un parrain pour son fils. Il avait été jaloux de l'attention que Regulus et Bella vouait à l'enfant mais il ne pouvait plus regarder son fils dans les yeux surtout depuis qu'il avait appris l'exécution de sa belle.

En dernière volonté, Altesa Vanda Ikaria avait nommé Durkil comme son parrain. Tom avait eu un sourire ironique en apprenant la nouvelle. Même dans la mort, Vanda arrivait à choquer le peuple sorcier. Plus tard, à l'entente du morceau de prophétie, il avait mis l'existence de Regulus et de Salem sous _Fidelitas._

Vanda avait été exécutée afin de ramener la paix entre les différents empires qui composaient la Grèce sorcière cependant son acte avait été au-delà de toute espérance. L'ensemble de la population grecque vouait un culte posthume sans précédent à la princesse. Le patriarche eut une moue écœurée. Cette histoire était digne d'une tragédie grecque… sans vilain jeu de mots.

Toutefois l'histoire officielle était totalement différente. Selon les archives, Altesa Vanda Ikaria était malheureusement décédée en couche, après avoir été répudiée par sa famille. Tom n'avait jamais autant maudit les codes et les convenances qui avaient une sainte horreur des enfants nés hors mariage.

Lord Peverell laissa sa tête retomber sur le dossier du fauteuil et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il se demandait si Salem avait la moindre idée de la véritable histoire de sa mère. Il en doutait mortellement… Connaissant son démon de fils, il aurait déjà trouvé un moyen de détruire la Crète toute entière… Le fils avait bien le caractère de sa mère en y repensant. Salem était un merveilleux mélange de Vanda et de Regulus. Un mélange explosif et dévastateur, tant par son charme que sa puissance. S'il avait bien compris les dires de Remus, son dernier-né était pire niveau colère.

Il laissa son regard voyager sur les corps endormis de Neville et Harry, blottis l'un contre l'autre et un nouveau sourire fit son apparition sur son visage. Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie qui aurait dû le tuer pourtant cet enfant lui avait sauvé la vie et lui avait donner plus que quiconque. Harry lui avait rendu Salem, une nouvelle chance de tout changer et de pouvoir vivre heureux. Lily Potter et Altesa Vanda Ikaria étaient à ses yeux, l'incarnation même de la Grandeur et de la Puissance. Des femmes, des mères mais surtout des Reines dont la droiture et le cœur n'avait rien à envier à Merlin lui-même !

Une idée saugrenue lui vint en tête, il jeta un coup d'œil à toute sa marmaille. Non, il n'avait pas seulement trois enfants. Il en avait cinq. Des jumeaux bruns et une adorable petite princesse ! Il s'en fichait royalement que le père Lovegood l'ouvre un jour. Il adorait Luna et elle était sa petite princesse même si elle n'était pas de son sang. Le sang ne comptait pas. Seuls les liens du cœur avaient à présent de l'importance à ses yeux. Sergei, George, Fred et Viktor était également des membres de cette famille de dingue. Voilà tout ce que ces insupportables petits morveux lui avaient appris.

Il se redressa d'un coup. Une étrange lueur de détermination illuminait son regard. Il était temps de passer faire un petit coucou à la Grèce sorcière. Même s'il n'était pas en droit de réclamer de dette de vie, il pouvait bien faire un petit quelque chose pour Salem. Tom eut un sourire des plus sinistres. Plus que la puissance des membres de la famille, il lui faudrait étendre leurs connections et créer de nouvelles alliances afin de rester hors de portée de misérables idiots tels que Fudge, Dumbledore et leurs sous-fifres.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Pendant que Tom était perdu dans ses pensées, dans la chambre de Severus, ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et semblait en proie à un sommeil agité. Le nouveau transformé ouvrit ses yeux si semblables à un ciel nocturne et il discerna une ombre au dessus de lui. Elle semblait penchée sur lui et quand il se redressa, il crut discerner le fantôme d'Albus Dumbledore.

Vampire ou pas, Severus sursauta et dût cligner des yeux pour vérifier sa vision en se redressant. En une fraction de seconde, le mirage avait disparu et toutes les pensées de Severus tournaient à une vitesse incroyable dans son esprit. Le potionniste se laissa retomber et tenta de se rendormir. Malheureusement, il n'y parvint pas et décida de se lever à la recherche de ces deux magies qui le rassuraient et qui l'apaisaient tant.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Un mouvement dans son champ de vision fit Tom relever la tête et il tomba sur le nouveau regard si particulier de Severus.

\- Alors on n'arrive pas à dormir, Sev ! chuchota Tom sur un ton légèrement moqueur.

\- Non… Mon… Sei… Gneur… prononça difficilement le nouveau-né.

\- Tu arrives déjà à parler ! sursauta Tom en se rapprochant. A partir de maintenant, plus de convenance ! Dorénavant, je t'interdis ce genre de comportements soumis dans notre famille ! Allez, viens ! On va mettre les petits rigolos au lit ! Et toi aussi, tu as encore besoin de repos, mon ami !

Severus souleva Neville tandis que Tom prenait son fils et le regardait.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le porte ! sourit dit-il doucement. Mordred, qu'il est léger…

Il cala Harry contre son torse et vint l'installer sur le lit. Une fois tous les trois bordés, le patriarche fit remonter les couvertures d'un coup de baguette. Il ferma la porte doucement et ferma les rideaux. Lorsque Tom retourna au salon, un certain esprit frappeur jetait du bois dans l'âtre. Les lumières étaient tamisées et un doux feu ronflait déjà joyeusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Peeves flotta tranquillement jusqu'à se tenir devant le lord.

\- Les aurores seront là dans quelques instants, mon petit… Bon… okay… grand gars… Pas obligé de tenter de me tuer avec ce regard ! bougonna l'esprit frappeur le plus turbulent de Poudlard. Bref, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps ! Faut y aller !

Tom ricana en se disant que son fils avait réussi où personne n'avait réussi, se mettre l'esprit frappeur dans la poche. Boff un dragon serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. Il laissa un dernier mot à Salem et s'en alla depuis la cheminée.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Poppy et Hagrid arrivèrent sans mal aux appartements de Maugrey. La porte des appartements s'ouvrit immédiatement dès leur arrivée. Les deux sorciers cherchèrent une sorte d'armoire ou de boîte mais rien, ils ne trouvaient rien. Poppy laissa échapper un grondement sinistre digne de son surnom de Dragon de l'infirmerie. Soudain, le sol près du lit s'illumina et Hagrid s'en approcha en interpellant l'infirmière. Cette dernière jeta un simple _Finite Incantatem_ et une caissette apparut au sol. Elle la déverrouilla d'un coup de baguette et se pencha afin d'en voir le contenu. Dedans, à même le sol reposait le corps inerte du véritable Alastor Maugrey.

Hagrid fit léviter le corps hors de sa prison et aussitôt, l'infirmière s'activa. Un pop retentissant fit les deux sauveurs se retourner et devant Hagrid se trouvait un elfe du château, couteau à la main. Au moment où le petit serviteur reconnut l'infirmière et le garde-chasse, il se fondit en excuse avant de partir quérir la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Il faut l'emmener au plus vite à l'infirmerie ! s'écria l'infirmière. Je ne m'appelle pas Severus, je n'ai pas les potions dont j'ai besoin sur moi !

\- Allons-y rapidement ! s'emporta Hagrid de sa voix bourrue mais paniquée.

Le mur s'illumina soudainement et une porte apparut, donnant directement sur l'infirmerie. Poppy écarquilla les yeux et remercia chaleureusement le château. La magie de la pièce sembla s'agiter légèrement avant de se calmer, preuve que le château avait bien reçu les remerciements.

Le garde-chasse regarda l'infirmière œuvrer à tenter de stabiliser l'état de son patient. Il reporta son attention sur sa baguette. Il voulait informer Tom de l'avancée des choses mais ne pouvait faire acte de magie vu que les aurores devaient déjà être présents à cette heure. Il soupira et assista la dragonne à soigner l'ancien aurore. Le rescapé était dans un piteux état. Son œil magique lui avait été retiré avec une certaine violence au vu de l'état du visage. Sa jambe artificielle lui avait été confisquée, en attestait son moignon visible. Poppy soupira en regardant le parchemin de soin se dérouler et rajouter de nouveaux problèmes. Elle lut à voix haute ce qui apparaissait au fur et à mesure.

\- Hémorragie interne, appauvrissement du noyau magique, mémoire altérée, souvenirs déchirés, coma magique maintenu, carences en toutes sortes, état de famine accrue, poignets brisés, traitements prolongés de doloris, infections, fièvre…

Elle s'arrêta là, peu sûre d'avoir envie de continuer. Après avoir soigné Vldimir, Fiona, Yulia et Severus, elle était vidée. Poppy avait besoin d'aide. Elle envoya donc un parchemin à Sainte-Mangouste mais on lui répondit que tous les médicomages étaient déjà occupés. Entre les absents et ceux qui étaient déjà atteler à une tâche, il n'y avait pas de soigneurs disponibles avant plusieurs heures. Poppy poussa un juron, en proie à un accablement. La cheminée s'agita et dans une explosion de flammes vertes, Salem et Sergei apparurent.

\- Papa m'a laissé un mot pour me prévenir de la situation ! Tu as besoin d'aide, ça c'est Poudlard qui nous l'a dit en nous réveillant ! Où est le cadavre, Docteur ? débita Salem.

\- Chéri… Sans vouloir te vexer… Tu es une horreur en médicomagie de base ! le stoppa son petit-ami. Occupe-toi de contrôler sa magie et de surveiller l'état de son noyau !

Salem s'exécuta en lança des regards grognons et en lâchant des borborygmes peu glorieux à l'attention de son petit-ami. Poppy se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche avec le professionnalisme qu'on lui connaissait.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsqu'Igor sortit des appartements du potionniste, il prit la direction de la réserve. La pièce n'était pas très loin des appartements de Severus. En réalité, il lui suffisait de traverser le bureau du Maître des Potions puis la salle de classe pour y arriver. Quand il s'approcha de la porte, il perçut des cris de rage et échangea un regard amusé avec le petit elfe de maison qui se tenait à ses côtés. Dobby haussa les épaules d'une façon assez comique et trop innocente pour que le sombre directeur puisse retenir un sourire amusé.

\- Dobby a peut-être envoyé des elfes préparer le terrain, Maître Igor, Monsieur !

Igor sourit un peu plus et dégaina sa baguette. Il se mit à maugréer à voix haute en maudissant un certain potionniste incapable d'aller chercher ses ingrédients lui-même. L'effet fut immédiat ! Le faux Maugrey se tut aussitôt. Igor prit une respiration et ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Il allait faire un pas à l'intérieur lorsque Dobby le retint. Il claqua des doigts en entra. Aussitôt, un sort vola, passa à peine plus haut que la tête du petit elfe. Igor entra derrière un puissant sort de bouclier et se retrouva face à l'imposteur. Ce dernier se tenait le visage avec rage. On pouvait déjà apercevoir des bulles déformer son visage.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? tonna Igor. Et que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas de réponses à donner à un sale traître ! Tu sais ce que le Maître te fera quand il te retrouvera ? Il te tuera ! cracha l'homme le visage gonflé de haine ou des effets de la potion se dissipant.

\- Voilà qui est assez désagréable, je dois bien l'avouer ! Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir une telle abomination pour « Maître » ! répondit Igor d'une voix forte et traînante.

D'un coup de langue rageur, le métamorphosé lapa sa gourde autant que possible sous le regard dégoûté du directeur nordique. Ce dernier fut prit de tremblements, totalement répugné par la vision que lui offrait le tortionnaire devant lui. Pensant avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de Karkaroff, le faux Maugrey lui balança la gourde vide suivie d'un avada. Toutefois autant Igor que Dobby s'y attendaient. Igor figea la gourde avant de la renvoyer à son envoyeur et le petit serviteur dressa un puissant bouclier doré devant eux.

Plusieurs pops sonores se firent entendre et le sorcier ennemi se retrouva privé de sa baguette et noyé sous un flot d'elfes déchaînés trop ravis de pouvoir malmener un sorcier.

Igor assista amusé à la scène et récupéra la baguette au sol. Il se permit même de signaler à un elfe en retrait, une partie du corps du sorcier qui n'était pas déjà frappée par les petits poings des serviteurs. Finalement, la cavalerie arriva et les aurores entrèrent dans la salle accompagnée de Minerva et d'un elfe du château. Ils entravèrent le voleur et sous leurs yeux ébahis, le visage de Barty Croupton Junior se dessina. Trop choqués pour maintenir leur sort, ils ne purent qu'assister au poignard volant qui se dirigea droit sur Dobby.

Igor vit simplement le geste et se plaça par réflexe sur la trajectoire de l'objet. Le poignard se ficha dans sa hanche devant l'air ahuri du futur condamné à mort.

\- Sale traître à ton sang ! Tu sauves la vie d'un elfe de maison ! Un vulgaire serviteur ! rugit le captif.

\- Je sauve l'ami d'un des miens ! gronda Igor en arrachant la lame de sa plaie sous les yeux choqués de Dobby.

\- Je vois… Tu es tombé bien trop bas… Dire que le Maître avait des plans pour toi… Au moins… personne ne te sauvera de ce poison… ricana le captif avant d'être saucissonné par Minerva qui toisa durement les aurores aussi incompétents les uns que les autres.

Une fois tous les idiots dégagés, Minerva s'approcha immédiatement d'Igor. Elle observa la plaie sanguinolente d'un liquide verdâtre aux reflets noirs.

\- Je n'y connais rien à cette réserve… Seul Severus saurait où sont rangés les antipoison ! s'alarma la sorcière.

\- Dobby sait qui peut aider !

Il disparut dans un pop bruyant et revint immédiatement avec un petit brun fraîchement tiré du lit. Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sang sur la tunique d'Igor. La vision lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Il fut éveillé sur le champ et partit chercher les potions nécessaires. Il revint avec pas moins de trois potions et deux baumes.

Il tendit deux potions au sorcier et lui ordonna un cul-sec. Le directeur obtempéra avec application.

\- _Venenorum Mumurat !_ lança Harry en dégainant sa baguette au-dessus de la plaie.

Aussitôt, la zone de la hanche s'illumina d'un étrange tracé bleuté et un parchemin apparut devant le petit brun qui le lut rapidement avant de faire venir, d'un simple _Accio_ informulé, une fiole au contenu doré nervé d'argent.

Le second Champion de Poudlard mélangea dans sa main une partie de la fiole avec une noisette de chaque baume avant d'appliquer la préparation sur la hanche meurtrie. Dès que l'étrange onguent fut appliqué sur la plaie, le schéma se mit à rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître sous le regard admiratif de Minerva et reconnaissant d'Igor.

\- Eh bien Harry… Je suis sidérée ! s'émerveilla la directrice de Poudlard. Quelle était cette formule et ces potions ?

\- Oh… euh… la formule c'est la formule la plus récente précise en matière d'identification des poisons… La première potion était un philtre de paix. Quand le corps est soumis à un stress quelconque, le rythme cardiaque accélère, ce qui entraîne malheureusement la propagation du poison. La seconde potion était une potion de régénération sanguine. Le corps fournit plus de sang mais dans le cas présent, ça diminue la pression sanguine un peu plus avant de repartir trois minutes plus tard. Ce qui m'a laissé le temps d'identifier le poison et de trouver une solution. Le poison était à base de Tentacula vénéneuse auquel du venin de couleuvre noire avait été ajouté…

Il fut interrompu par un hoquet de stupeur. Harry releva les yeux du parchemin et découvrit sa directrice de Maison aussi livide que les fantômes du château.

\- Tentacula vénéneuse ! Cette plante est mortelle…

\- Oui... Eh bien, permettez-moi de supposer que son but n'était pas de se déclarer à Dobby ! souffla Igor.

\- Quoi ? Dobby ? C'est Dobby qui était visé ? s'agita Harry en tournant autour de son ami.

\- Dobby n'a absolument rien, Maître Harry, Monsieur ! Le gentil sorcier a protégé Dobby en se mettant vaillamment devant Dobby, Maître Harry, Monsieur !

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla le plus jeune. Et les aurores ?

\- Tous des incompétents trop choqués de voir le Croupion… Croupton… se reprit le directeur.

Harry laissa un soupir quitter ses lèvres rosées alors qu'une nouvelle question brûlait celles de sa directrice.

\- Harry, comment as-tu su ce qu'il fallait faire ?

\- Vladimir me donne des cours de potions depuis les vacances de Noël, Neville et Sergei se sont lancés dans un projet de plantes venimeuses et Duncan chasse souvent des serpents donc se blesse souvent. Du coup, je soigne souvent les blessures, brûlures et morsures avec Poppy… expliqua le susnommé.

\- Oui mais utiliser des potions et préparer des mélanges sont une chose totalement différente…

\- Eh bien, la troisième loi de Golpalott établit que l'antidote d'un poison composé doit être égal à plus de la somme des antidotes de chacun de ses composants. Du coup, j'ai utilisé une préparation basique qui agit sur tous les poisons, le tout couplé à du venin de basilic incorporé à des larmes de phénix. Je les ai mélangés en y infusant ma magie pour rendre la préparation plus efficace. C'est un conseil que m'a donné Oncle Sev' ! sourit Harry.

\- Je suis émerveillée ! 300 points pour Gryffondor ! s'écria Minerva. Autant pour avoir utilisé des connaissances de sixième année que pour le travail fourni et la maîtrise d'informulé mais également pour avoir sauver un invité du château !

\- C'est énorme professeur ! C'est beaucoup trop… chuchota le petit brun.

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Potter ! J'ai perdu mon époux à cause d'une Tentacula vénéneuse ! Peu de personnes peuvent se targuer de pouvoir soigner ce genre de poisons tout en restant si calme et si… professionnel et pourtant si humain ! Tu as été prodigieux, Harry ! Je suis extrêmement fière de toi et encore plus d'être ta directrice de Maison ! sourit la sévère directrice alors qu'Harry prenait une teinte écarlate.

\- Et la dernière potion ? demanda Igor.

\- Sommeil sans rêve ! Une gorgée avant de se mettre au lit, Maître Igor ! Non négociable ! Même si le venin est épuré, ton corps sera fatigué pendant au moins douze heures ! Donc repos ! Professeur, vous pourrez demander à Poppy de le surveiller s'il vous plaît ?

\- Evidemment ! Dobby, ramène ton maître au lit ! Je ne veux voir aucun de vous en cours aujourd'hui ! Ça aussi c'est non négociable !

 **HP ~ PUF**

De nombreuses minutes après l'arrivée du couple, Salem remarqua que le noyau magique du sorcier s'éteignait petit à petit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son petit-ami et à sa grand-mère qui s'épuisaient en vain.

\- Fumseck, ramène ton croupion cendré ! appela mentalement le jeune seigneur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! se gonfla l'oiseau. Espèce de – C'est qui lui ? Tu as finalement tué ce type ?

\- Non, c'est le vrai ! On a un babouin sous polynectar qui se balade dans la réserve. Igor est parti avec Dobby pour le remercier comme il se doit. J'ai besoin que tu chiales sur ce type, le moineau !

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ton cerveau a finalement fondu à force de parler le serpent ?

\- Regarde sa tête ! Regarde ma tête ! Non sérieusement, Fumseck, ce type est mourant… Poppy et Sergei n'ont aucune chance de le sauver mais malgré ça il se donne au maximum. S'il te plaît, Fumseck ! On en a tous besoin ! Ce type pourrait avoir des réponses à nos questions !

Salem n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être un prodige en Legilimancie. La conversation s'était passée dans leurs esprits et les deux acharnés n'avaient rien entendu. Salem savait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus démoralisant que d'avouer à une personne que tous ses efforts étaient vains et totalement inutiles.

\- Okay, je m'en occupe mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, face d'hippogriffe ! Je ne suis pas une fontaine sur commande mais si tu me ramènes encore de ces délicieux fruits grecs ! Je suis à tes ordres !

\- Merci mon canari chanteur ! sourit le jeune seigneur.

Salem regarda l'oiseau merveilleux s'approcher du malade sous le regard sidéré de Poppy et verser des larmes tout en chantant sa si magique mélodie. Petit à petit les blessures se résorbèrent et Salem put constater que le noyau magique avait également été touché par la magie du phénix. Certes, la différence était infime mais l'évolution était positive. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, une preuve qu'ils ne se donnaient pas inutilement. L'oiseau vint se poser sur la tête de Salem, le décoiffant outrageusement en s'installant, mais les encourageant de son chant enchanteur.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le soleil se levait lentement, habillant la muraille de l'école d'une robe de lumière aux reflets chatoyants. Minerva sortit de la cheminée directoriale et se laissa tomber sans la moindre grâce sur son siège. Elle revenait tout juste du Ministère où elle avait porté plainte contre l'institution qu'était le Ministère pour son incompétence et mise en danger d'enfants, sans compter l'attaque contre Igor qu'elle ne pardonnerait pour rien au monde. Elle avait mûrement réfléchie et savait que le Ministère de la Magie allait tenter un retour de bâton assez violent contre Poudlard mais l'établissement ancestral s'en sortirait sans le moindre dommage.

Comme l'avait si bien dit le jeune Londubat, c'était aux adultes de gérer le reste de la crise. Le Ministre allait sans doute rejeter la responsabilité sur Poudlard et sa direction dans le choix de leur employé. Toutefois, Minerva l'attendait de pied ferme. Si le Ministère avait fait correctement son travail, jamais un dangereux criminel ne se serait retrouvé en liberté et par association en présence de jeunes sorciers.

Minerva avait donc alourdi sa plainte du comportement obsessionnel du criminel envers ses deux lions. Elle bénit Merlin et surtout Hagrid d'avoir autant insister sur le fait de rédiger un rapport d'avertissement au criminel.

De plus, elle n'oubliait pas que le sombre personnage avait souillé l'art sacré de la métamorphose pour agresser un élève. Le fait qu'il s'agissait d'un Serpentard n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Cependant… le fait qu'il s'agissait de l'héritier Malfoy allait changer la donne. La communauté magique allait s'embraser contre cet acte.

La sorcière réfléchit quelques secondes et acquiesça toute à ses pensées. Depuis quelques mois déjà, les Malfoy avaient l'opinion publique enroulée autour de leur petit doigt. Plus précisément depuis les excuses publiques que ce cher Lucius avait formulées à Harry suite au courrier protégé et ouvert par le vieux citronné.

Une lettre mauve, posée au centre du bureau, attira l'attention de la sorcière. La directrice regarda la missive au couleur de Poppy et la déplia pour la lire.

 _« Ma chère Minnie,_

 _Alastor Maugrey est enfin sauvé._

 _J'ai eu l'aide de deux fantastiques anges, absolument fabuleux, et d'un pigeon chanteur assez radin._

 _Les Aurores sont repassés prendre ma déposition, celle d'Hagrid et celle d'Igor._

 _Amitié et confiseries,_

 _Poppy »_

Minerva relut la missive en souriant. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Poppy, elle en était sûre. De plus, « amitié et confiseries » lui rappelait un certain jeune seigneur à l'humour espiègle. Nul doute que Salem était l'auteur de cette missive. Il n'y avait que lui pour écrire une lettre de ce genre.

Elle se dit qu'au moins, elle avait, à présent, une excellente excuse pour faire annuler le restant des cours de la semaine et tenter de trouver une solution avec la première épreuve.

Cependant, elle devait tenir Tom informé avant de se rendre au chevet des malades.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Assis à son bureau, Tom attendait les nouvelles des autres avec une très grande impatience. Il savait par Lucius que le Ministère était en ébullition mais n'avait pas obtenu davantage d'informations. Lord Malfoy avait reçu une convocation avec ordre de se présenter immédiatement. Cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure et Lord Peverell trouvait l'attente bien trop longue à son goût.

Regulus était parti, il ne savait trop où, Narcissa avait eu une soirée mondaine et n'était rentrée qu'au petit jour et Walburga dormait encore. De ce fait, seule Bellatrix était réveillée au manoir.

Décidé à faire passer le temps, le chef de clan se rendit à la bibliothèque, lieu que Bella ne quittait que rarement depuis leur discussion à propos des dragons.

\- Bonjour Bella, salua le patriarche.

\- Bien le bonjour Monseigneur ! Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai croisé ce cher Lucius, affolé au possible !

Tom raconta à son général favori les derniers faits, allant du cas de Severus au plan des garçons.

\- Donc Junior est toujours en vie ?! Merlin, je comprends mieux l'agitation de mon beau-frère !

\- En effet… D'ailleurs, sur quoi travailles-tu depuis quelques jours ?

\- En réalité, je cherche un moyen d'aider le petit aux lutins ! ricana la folle servante. Au départ, j'avais pensé utiliser une potion, peut-être du _Felix Felicis_ mais cela signifierait tricher à ses yeux de Gryffondor et puis c'est interdit par ce fichu tournoi… Toujours est-il que je dois aider le petit lapin de mon filleul ! Je me suis donc plutôt tournée vers les sorts mais comme je le pensais les sorts les plus efficaces doivent être lancés par pas moins de trente sorciers surpuissants soit une centaine de sorciers moyens…

\- Malheureusement leur cuir et leurs écailles confèrent aux dragons une armure anti-magie incroyable ! confirma Tom.

\- Et c'est là que j'ai eu une idée ! hurla la brune en partant dans un fou rire tonitruant. Si les sorts d'attaque ne fonctionnent pas il faut utiliser les sorts neutres !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, Bella…

\- Le seul point faible des dragons se trouve être leurs yeux ! Mais c'est aussi le plus grand avantage de mon petit chérubin ! Pour communiquer ses émotions et utiliser pleinement son don, il plonge toujours son regard dans les yeux des créatures afin d'établir un lien basique ! Après, il ne le fait que lorsque la situation l'impose… Du coup, j'en suis arrivée à la conclusion qu'il pourrait utiliser son don, s'il arrivait, à ne serait-ce que calmer la furie, quelques secondes ! Et pour ça je viens d'avoir une révélation ! Harry maîtrise le _Patronus_ !

\- Continue ! invita Tom, très intéressé.

\- Ce sort représente les pensées positives du lanceur. Il peut apaiser les peurs et chasser les ténèbres car il s'agit là de la plus grande concentration de magie pure et positive. D'après ce que m'a dit Remus, Harry est capable d'un _Patronus_ d'une taille extraordinaire. S'il pouvait le maîtriser en informulé, le dragon ne se sentirait ni provoqué, ni agressé et donc attendrait le premier mouvement de notre prince pour le griller !

\- Et bien sûr ça n'arrivera pas car Harry aura le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir ! Mordred, c'est excellent, Bella ! Fantastique ! s'écria Tom. Je vais l'entraîner au plus tôt aux informulés !

\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je ne pense pas que vous aurez le temps de vous occuper du prince et de l'affaire du faux Maugrey… grimaça Bellatrix. Le mieux serait de laisser Remus s'occuper de lui. Après tout, c'est lui qui lui a enseigné le _Patronus_ et il sait travailler avec Har –

\- C'est mon fils ! s'agaça Tom. Je suis son père, c'est à moi de lui apprendre à utiliser ses sorts !

\- Et c'est Remus qui en a fait un génie en Défense, Severus et Vladimir qui en ont fait un brillant élève en potions, Salem, un parfait Sang-Pur et un tel assoiffé de connaissances, Sergei, un féru de Sortilèges, Viktor, un as de la métamorphose et Poppy, un parfait petit guérisseur vu le nombre de fois qu'il a fini à l'infirmerie… J'ai même cru comprendre qu'il avait son lit attitré là-bas… Honnêtement, niveau éducation faudra revoir la relation père-fils… continua Bellatrix en toisant son Maître.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que je suis un mauvais père ? feula Tom d'une voix extrêmement basse et glaciale qui n'eut pourtant aucun effet sur la sorcière.

\- Je dis simplement que vous avez eu besoin de leur départ pour remarquer que les enfants vous manquaient et surtout manifester davantage d'attachement envers eux…

\- Bella ne me cherche pas ! gronda le chef de clan.

\- Je m'excuserai plus tard pour mes propos mais en parlant de chercher… Combien de fois avez-vous cherché à passer du temps avec vos enfants, seul à seul ?

\- Qu'en sais-tu ? ragea le père, vexé au possible.

\- Que j'ai passé plus de temps avec mes neveux que vous ! Je leur ai d'ailleurs appris la botanique poussée, les poisons des Black et les sorts familiaux. Narcissa lui en a appris davantage sur les Runes avec la petite princesse mais également les danses de salon, de bal et j'en passe… Même Regulus a passé plus de temps avec eux, d'ailleurs ! Enfin, quand il n'était pas trop occupé avec vos parties de jambes en l'air… Je ne vous parle même pas du temps que Rabastan et Fenrir ont passé avec eux, je ne souhaite pas vous achever… Est-ce que vous saviez qu'Harry ne venait pas vers vous parce qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter et qu'il a toujours peur de déranger ? Vous plus que quiconque… Harry aura toujours besoin d'être rassuré sur sa place auprès de sa famille… Heureusement que les autres sont là ! Enfin bref ! Une relation se construit et se renforce au quotidien ! Vous avez treize ans d'amour à rattraper certes mais vous avez surtout un enfant de quatorze ans qui a peur d'étouffer son père en voulant l'aimer !

Tom écarquilla les yeux choqués par les propos de son général et élève. Il avait une furieuse envie de lui jeter un _Doloris_ mais il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Cependant, les dernières paroles de la sorcière lui vrillaient les tympans et résonnaient dans son esprit avec une étrange force.

Un parchemin doré apparut sur la table et se déplia tout seul. Les deux se rapprochèrent et on entendit la voix suraigüe de Bellatrix lire les mots marqués.

« **Bella VS Tom :**

 **3 – 0**

 **Bellatrix : Perfect** »

La sorcière partie dans un fou rire incroyable alors que Tom tentait de contenir sa frustration contre le monde qui semblait s'être ligué contre lui en ce jour. La preuve qu'il ne passait pas suffisamment de temps avec ses enfants, il la tenait dans ses mains. Il en avait même oublié que le manoir possédait cet humour pour les conversations et son propre avis alors que les enfants faisaient souvent appel à lui.

Un _Patronus_ en forme de chat entra dans la pièce et lévita au dessus de la table. La voix de Minerva en sortit et stoppa les deux sorciers dans leurs « activités ».

 _« Popy et Hagrid ont récupéré le véritable Alastor Maugrey._

 _Salem, Poppy et Fumseck l'ont soigné avec l'aide du jeune Sergei, si je ne me trompe._

 _Igor a été blessé par Batemius Junior en protégeant Dobby._

 _Heureusement, Harry a pu le sauver d'une mort certaine en soignant le poison de Tentacula vénéneuse !_

 _Une véritable prouesse !_

 _Les aurores ont pris les dépositions de Poppy, Hagrid, Igor et la mienne._

 _Les enfants resteront donc hors de cette histoire._

 _J'ai déposé une plainte contre le Ministère et les cours de la semaine sont suspendus. »_

\- Donc vous pourrez trouver le temps d'aider Harry à maîtriser les informulés ! s'amusa la veuve Lestrange.

\- Je croyais que je n'en avais pas le droit ?! s'agaça Lord Pevrell.

\- Qui a osé vous dire cela ? éructa Bellatrix dans une moue mi-innocente, mi-furieuse.

\- Aucune importance ! Je retourne à Poudlard !

\- Oh, attendez ! J'ai quelques douceurs pour les enfants et quelques trouvailles pour mes petits roux ! Roty ! appela Bella.

Un pop sonore plus tard, une jeune elfe de maison se trouvait devant Bella.

\- Que peux faire Roty pour vous, Maîtresse Bellatrix ? demanda la servante.

\- La boîte pour les jumeaux ! Sur mon boudoir ! Remets-la à mon seigneur, je te prie !

\- Très bien, Maîtresse Bellatrix !

Une fois le paquet rétréci, Tom s'en alla en arguant qu'il en viendrait presque à regretter sa Bella docile et soumise. Un éclat de rire extravagant lui répondit, le faisant maugréer davantage contre son général favori.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans les appartements de Severus, deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent et observèrent autour d'elles avant de se souvenir des raisons de leur présence en ces lieux. D'un simple _Tempus_ , elles découvrirent qu'il était déjà dix heures. Elles repérèrent Luna, Draco et les rouquins attablés et discutant dans une bulle d'intimité avec Vladimir.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Fiona.

\- Salut les filles ! s'enthousiasma le vampire moldave. Vous avez bien dormi, les marmottes ?

\- Très bien et vous ? Comment va votre oncle ? Où sont passés Salem, Sergei et Harry et Neville ?

\- Harry et Nev dorment toujours avec Parrain ! répondit Draco.

\- Quant aux deux autres, ils sont partis faire un tour selon le mot qu'ils nous ont laissé ! compléta le vampire.

\- Et Viktor ? Il est passé où celui-là ? Encore à son entraînement quotidien ? releva Yulia.

\- Je ne pense pas vu l'heure… rélfléchit sa sœur. On est censé avoir cours, non ?

\- Cours banalisés jusqu'à la fin de la semaine ! informa Luna en croquant dans son toast.

\- Hein ? firent savamment les jumelles en cœur. Aurions-nous raté quelque chose ?

La cheminée verdit et un Tom à l'air furieux en sortit.

\- Salut la marmaille ! lança-t-il, son visage se détendant considérablement.

Son salut lui fut rendu joyeusement et il inspecta le visage de tout le monde.

\- Bien, je vois que vous semblez en bien meilleure forme ! C'est une excellente nouvelle ! Cependant… Il s'est passé deux ou trois choses durant la nuit et j'imagine à voir vos mines que vous n'êtes pas au courant… enfin, sauf toi Luna…

Un petit rire cristallin lui confirma qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Lord Peverell se fit un devoir de leur raconter ce qu'ils avaient manqué ainsi que l'avancée de l'affaire.

\- Malheureusement, cet imbécile de Fudge a trouvé le moyen de faire taire les aurores et surtout de repousser le procès à trois semaines…

\- Donc après la première tâche ! réfléchit Fred.

\- On devrait pouvoir se concentrer sur cette histoire de dragons alors ! conclut Draco.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr… coupa George. Si Croupton s'est échappé une première fois, il pourrait parfaitement recommencer. Et s'il n'y était pas ça signifie que c'est peut-être même lui qui a permis la Grande Evasion, en début d'année, avec Pettigrow…

\- Merlin, ton cerveau fonctionne pour autre chose que vos blagues foireuses ?! fit le blond choqué de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même.

Une légère tape sur sa tête de la part de Luna lui rappela de respecter les deux roux et ils continuèrent longuement à parler. Il ne fallut pas moins d'une heure pour voir apparaître les deux derniers lions.

\- Mes marmottes sont enfin réveillées ! ricana Vladimir.

Tom sourit en voyant les petits encore fatigués et alors que Neville se lâchait contre le flanc des blonds Harry marqua un moment d'hésitation en regardant son père. Tom comprit alors toute la portée des mots de Bella. Il ouvrit les bras en une invitation muette et le petit brun vint s'y blottir directement.

S'en suivit alors une longue discussion sur l'état de Severus. Les plus jeunes spéculaient sur la façon dont serait le nouveau vampire. Tom riait sans retenue de leurs idées farfelues tandis que Vladimir se laissait prendre au jeu.

La porte des appartements s'ouvrit sur Minerva, Poppy, Igor et le couple manquant. Salem se jeta directement sur son bébé qui lui avait manqué. Un Tom grognon lui rappela qu'il l'avait vu la veille. Le jeune seigneur prit un air offusqué et invectiva son père que chaque seconde passée loin de son Ryry était un calvaire.

Vladimir ricana avec les autres et un coup léger leur apprit que quelqu'un attendait à l'extérieur. Draco se décida à aller ouvrir la porte, après tout, tout Poudlard savait que Severus était son parrain. Ainsi, personne ne trouverait étrange que l'héritier Malfoy soit dans les appartements du potionniste. Il revint donc quelques secondes plus tard avec un Viktor frais et dispo les informant qu'il avait nourri les messagers et récupéré le courrier qui attendait son petit-ami.

Il remarqua les mines enjouées et su qu'il avait loupé quelque chose. Poppy se fit un plaisir de raconter toute la soirée dans les moindres détails ainsi que la façon dont Salem et Sergei l'avaient aidé à sauver la vie de l'ancien chasseur de Mages Noirs.

Igor prit la suite et leur conta la capture de l'imposteur ainsi que l'attaque des elfes du château jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurores et de Minerva.

Cette dernière fit l'éloge du lion rougissant d'embarras et le félicita, une nouvelle fois, pour son exploit. Igor précisa le nombre de points que la directrice avait accordé alors que les Gryffondor présents dansaient de joie.

Elle continua avec sa visite au Ministère. Alors qu'elle parlait, Hagrid arriva et interrompit toute les conversations.

\- Les dragons sont arrivés ! Le jeune Weasley, Charlie si je me souviens bien, est avec son équipe dans la Forêt Interdite. Ils sont en train de les installer!

\- Merlin, il nous reste à peine deux semaines pour trouver un plan et entrainer Harry ! s'emporta Minerva.

\- Je suis fichu… gémit Harry.

\- Calme-toi, mon grand ! Figure-toi que la folle qui sert de marraine à ton frère t'a préparé un plan aussi fou que toi et absolument génial ! Le tout est bien entendu sans tricherie !

\- Vrai ? chuchota le petit brun.

\- Vrai ! Il me reste juste deux semaines pour t'enseigner les informulés ! sourit le patriarche avec arrogance.

\- Cela devrait aller rapidement vu qu'il a utilisé un informulé pour faire venir les potions et les baumes ! claironna la directrice.

\- Ah bon ? Je n'ai même pas remarqué ! avoua le petit brun.

\- Tu y arriveras !

 **HP ~ PUF**

La première semaine avant le tournoi s'était relativement bien passée. Toute la nuance résidait dans le « relativement ».

Harry avait commencé les entraînements avec son père dans la Chambre des Secrets avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Plus que pour sa survie, le petit brun s'amusait énormément. Tom avait décidé de rendre l'exercice aussi ludique que possible. Du coup, père et fils avaient passé de nombreuses heures à nettoyer les lieux en n'utilisant que des informulés. Le lord commentait chaque partie de la Chambre antique et ponctuait le tout avec des anecdotes concernant la vie de leur ancêtre.

Harry avait vite compris comment s'y prendre. Il fallait dire que Tom était un excellent professeur et chérissait ces moments passés juste tous les deux. Il avait décidé de les utiliser pour se rapprocher de son petit dernier. Selon lui, il se rapprochait très vite de son fils et leur lien se renforçait de jour en jour.

Neville ne savait pas en quoi consistait l'entraînement de son frère mais le voir revenir chaque jour épuisé mais heureux lui suffisait. En effet, Tom avait décidé de garder le fruit de leur entraînement secret afin de pouvoir leur servir un spectacle digne de leurs noms.

Hagrid avait accompagné Tom et Harry, un soir afin de découvrir les dragons. Le spectacle avait été teinté de flammes, de brasiers, de grondements, de hurlements, de brûlures, aussi impressionnants qu'ardents. Depuis, Salem se triturait les méninges afin de pouvoir aider Igor et Vladimir à trouver une stratégie pour Igor. Cependant, ils avaient fini par s'appuyer sur les compétences en sortilèges du Champion de Durmstrang pour le préparer.

Durant cette semaine, Severus avait entièrement récupéré de sa transformation et sa magie en avait connu une augmentation considérable. Le potionniste avait donc repris ses cours pour le plus grand malheur des étudiants trop ravis de son absence soudaine. Ceci dit, jusque là tout allait pour le mieux et comme chaque fois, ce moment de sérénité ne durait jamais bien longtemps.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, tout le château avait fini par être au courant que la première tâche se ferait avec des dragons. La rumeur avait vite fait le tour et depuis, Diggory ne cessait de vouloir se rapprocher d'Harry. Parfois, Neville surprenait le regard que l'autre Champion de Poudlard posait sur son jumeau. Parfois, l'envie de faire un meurtre sanglant le prenait. Parfois, il n'était retenu que par l'un des membres du groupe ou par l'intervention salutaire d'un professeur. En effet, le jeune septième année ne se cachait plus pour regarder Harry avec envie.

Si Neville avait des envies de meurtre, de puissants relents de haine et de d'envies sanglantes s'échappaient du Bulgare. En gros, Viktor puait le danger à des kilomètres. Ce fut ainsi que se déroula la première semaine.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A quelques jours de la première tâche du légendaire tournoi, Minerva reçut une lettre officielle du Ministère lui annonçant que l'affaire du fils Croupton serait traitée deux semaines après la première tâche.

La directrice en conclut que le ministre tentait d'étouffer l'affaire en la repoussant le plus longtemps possible. Elle laissa à Tom et Regulus carte blanche pour s'en occuper. En apprenant la décision de Mc Gonagall, Lord Black ressemblait à un enfant le jour de Noël. Il se rendit directement aux bureaux de la Gazette du Sorcier et exigea de voir la pire bête noire du Ministère, la célèbre Rita Skeeter.

La journaliste se fit un immense plaisir et pire, un devoir, de raconter cette déroutante histoire à la communauté sorcière. Une édition spéciale sortit le jour-même et tous les sorciers anglais furent au courant de la situation.

Harry maîtrisait parfaitement son _Patronus_ en informulé et Tom se noyait dans sa profonde fierté, tant d'être un excellent professeur que d'avoir un fils si travailleur. Après tout, on ne se refaisait pas qu'importe le temps passé !

Bien trop vite se fut le jour J. Harry stressait à mort et dut se contenter des exercices de respiration pour tenter de se calmer un minimum. Son père était présent à l'entrée de la tente et traversa la distance qui le séparait de son fils. Le lord ignora monumentalement tous les représentants du Ministère et prit son fils dans ses bras.

Rita Skeeter était accompagnée de son photographe et mitrailla l'étreinte de Tom et Harry. « **Une réconfortante étreinte paternelle face à l'incompétence ministérielle** » chuchota-t-elle en faisant mine d'être innocente.

De son coin de tente, Cedric Diggory parlait posément avec son père mais ne quittait pas des yeux son petit brun. Son père suivit son regard et découvrit avec admiration le si célèbre Harry. Il échangea quelques mots avec son fils et bomba le torse avant de se rapprocher d'Harry que son père avait laissé pour parler à Minerva.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme ! salua le père Diggory.

Harry se tourna pour découvrir un homme bedonnant à lunettes et aux cheveux grisonnants. L'homme possédait un petit quelque chose dans le regard qui lui rappela immédiatement l'oncle Vernon. Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa pensée et encore moins de répondre à l'homme qu'une ombre lui bloqua la vue. Une voix glaciale et terriblement sinistre mais si bien connue d'Harry se fit entendre.

\- Que lui voulez-vous, Amos Diggory ? susurra Severus.

\- Oh… juste…Juste faire la connaissance d'un si célèbre personnage ! bégaya puis minauda le père du Champion.

\- Restez à votre place et ne vous approchez pas de lui ! grogna le vampire.

\- Je pense avoir le droit de saluer et de souhaiter une bonne chance à ce charmant jeune homme ! se gonfla l'homme.

Tom observait avec un mélange d'impatience la suite. Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour son fils. Depuis la fin de son rétablissement, Severus était devenu le pire protecteur imaginable. Il couvait son neveu avec une passion et un acharnement quasi démoniaque. Il ricana en se remémorant le souvenir qu'il avait reçu de Salem.

 _ **# Flashback**_

Harry et Neville sortaient de leur cours de Runes et partirent récupérer Luna qui était en divination lorsqu'ils tombèrent comme par hasard sur l'affreux crapaud baveux. Le visage de Neville se ferma immédiatement tandis que son jumeau observait la jeune Serdaigle avec un parfait masque impassible.

Il n'était pas bête et avait bien remarqué que la jeune fille lui tournait autour et cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Toutefois n'aimant pas faire d'esclandre, il se retenait de l'envoyer bouler.

\- Oh bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ? Quel hasard de se croiser ici ?

\- Euh… Tu es ? répondit froidement Harry.

Neville se mordit violemment l'intérieur des joues afin de réprimer le fou rire qui menaçait d'éclater.

La jeune Bleu et Bronze parut déconcertée par cette froideur et prit une moue timide avant de sourire doucement.

\- Je suis Cho…

\- Pas moi ! coupa Harry.

\- Non ! Mon prénom c'est « Cho » ! fit la fille absolument gênée.

La fille était écarlate et ses yeux parurent humides tout à coup.

\- On s'était déjà parlé… Tu te rappelles ? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

\- Nev, c'est vrai ? Je lui ai parlé ? demanda Harry en ignorant la fille.

\- On cherchait Luna et elle est venue nous dire où se trouvait Lu' ! Et surtout tu étais de trop bonne humeur… lui répondit son frère amusé.

\- Ah ! fit Harry comme si ça répondait à tout. Donc je ne t'ai pas parlé ! Je cherchais ma meilleure amie simplement ! fit Harry à l'attention du crapaud baveux.

Neville ne put retenir un ricanement mais il ne savait pas qu'il n'était pas le seul à se retenir de hurler de rire.

\- Tu m'as dit « Merci » ! fit ledit crapaud baveux choqué.

\- Wow ! Quelle conversation… fit un Harry débordant de sarcasme.

\- Je croyais qu'on était ami… Enfin… Tu comprends… Harry !

\- Miss Chang ! Plutôt que de continuer à perturber la tranquillité de mes étudiants, ayez la bienséance de poursuivre votre route ! Vous vous ridiculisez, ma pauvre fille ! susurra une voix glaciale, sortie de nulle part.

\- Prof… fesseur… paniqua l'asiatique en tombant sur le visage fermé du directeur des Vert et Argent.

\- Ridicule, pathétique et incapable de prononcer un simple mot ! Vous cumulez toutes les tares, ma parole ! Disparaissez avant que je ne vide le sablier de votre Maison ! gronda Severus, agacé au plus haut point.

La jeune fille partit sans demander son reste, humiliée au possible et les larmes aux yeux. On entendit Salem éclater de rire en arrivant derrière Neville. Harry, lui, s'amusait du comportement surprotecteur de son oncle mais pourrait presque ressentir de la pitié pour la fille. Ledit oncle protecteur jeta quelques sorts sur son neveu.

\- Oncle Sev' ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le petit brun.

\- Je vérifie que cette sale vermine ne t'a pas souillé ! Maudite pleurnicharde ! répondit le vampire très sérieusement.

Salem et Neville échangèrent un regard avant d'exploser de rire, s'appuyant l'un contre l'autre, alors qu'Harry écarquillait les yeux quant au comportement exagéré de son oncle.

\- Prochaine étape : castrer le Diggory ! marmonna Severus pour lui-même alors que les deux hilares repartaient de plus belle.

 ** _Flashback#_**

Tom reporta son regard sur Severus qui remettait froidement à sa place le père Diggory.

\- Le seul droit que vous possédez est de disparaître hors de ma vue et de ne pas vous approcher de mes étudiants ! feula le potionniste.

\- Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous êtes tout au plus son employé et non son garde du corps ! se targua l'homme.

\- Oncle Sev ! coupa Harry. Où sont Sal et Vlad ?

\- Ils discutent avec ta marraine à l'extérieur ! répondit doucement Severus avec beaucoup d'affection.

Il se retourna vers l'homme qui semblait tenter de comprendre la situation et ne quittait pas Harry du regard. Severus entendit parfaitement le rythme cardiaque de Viktor et Tom s'accélérer, très certainement en proie à une rage naissante ou à une hilarité contenue.

Un nouvel arrivant dans la tente fit toute la pression redescendre.

\- Père ! fit Viktor, ravi de voir son père présent pour assister à la première tâche.

\- Bonjour Viktor ! Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Comment te sens-tu ? Oh mais qui voilà ? Severus, Tom et Harry ! Bonjour mes amis !

\- Bonjour, Monsieur Krum ! répondit poliment Harry avec un réel sourire.

\- Bonjour, mon ami ! répondit Tom en échangeant une poignée de main avec le père de Viktor.

Severus eut un de ses rares sourires et offrit un respectueux signe de tête au Bulgare.

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler « Radomil », Harry ? demanda ledit Radomil avec un sourire amusé.

\- Mon fils n'est vraiment pas doué pour appeler les adultes par leur prénom, même Igor se fait encore appeler Maître après tout ce temps ! ricana Tom.

\- Tes enfants sont si polis, Tom ! félicita Radomil. Mis à part Viktor, mes deux autres sont de véritables catastrophes irrespectueuses… souffla l'homme à voix basse.

\- Alors il faut croire que mon fils a trouvé le meilleur parti ! s'amusa Tom en choquant tous les autres présents.

\- Je ne pourrais espérer meilleur gendre que cet ange ! sourit le père de Viktor.

Amos Diggory s'était reculé et avait rejoint son fils aussi choqué que lui. Son fils serrait les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Il jeta un regard haineux à Viktor qui lui offrit un regard arrogant. Le visage du bellâtre se tordit dans une horrible grimace mais son regard croisa celui de Tom qui fronça les sourcils avec contrariété.

Un flash aveugla le Poufsouffle qui perdit ses couleurs en comprenant que la journaliste avait une image peu louable de lui. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, le directeur de la coopération magique internationale entra avec Minerva, Lucius, la directrice française et sa Championne, Fleur, afin d'attribuer sa tâche à chacun.

Le représentant du Ministère appela les Champions et sortit un sac qui semblait contenir quelque chose de vivant. Ludovic Verpey, directeur des jeux et sports magiques, informa les quatre jeunes qu'ils devraient piocher un modèle réduit de ce qu'ils auront à affronter.

La jeune Delacour fut la première à piocher et tomba sur le Vert gallois avec pour numéro le deux. Viktor fut le second et écopa du Boutefeu chinois avec le numéro trois. Vint alors le tour du Poufsouffle qui se vit attribuer le Suédois à museau court ainsi que le numéro un.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et sortit sur un ton léger.

\- J'imagine que je suis le numéro quatre…

\- En effet, mon jeune ami… fit Croupton avec une mine accablée. Je suis navré que vous deviez participer à tout ceci.

Un concert de reniflements dédaigneux répondit à sa phrase. Le concerné releva la tête pour voir Tom, Severus, Viktor, Igor, Minerva, Lucius, Vladimir, Radomil Krum, Salem, Neville, Draco, Luna, George, Fred, les jumelles, Narcissa et Sergei le toiser méchamment. Il se demanda rapidement à quel moment les autres étaient arrivés mais reporta son attention sur Harry et lui présenta le sac. La main fine du petit brun plongea et ressortit avec un dragon miniature recouvert de pointes.

\- Et lui c'est quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment avec une lueur un peu effrayée.

\- Un Magyar à pointe… souffla Igor en écarquillant les yeux. Le plus dangereux de tous les dragons… Vous cherchez à le tuer ou quoi ? s'emporta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de mon fait ! fit le directeur de la coopération magique internationale.

\- Super… Je suis mal là !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ! Ça va aller ! fit Diggory avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Pourquoi il l'ouvre, lui ? siffla Vladimir.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et le toisa froidement amusant énormément ses proches. Croupton envoya directement le premier candidat sur le terrain et chassa tous les autres adultes. Salem ignora la demande et partit étouffer son petit frère dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Calme mon ange ! Calme-toi ! Tu t'es entraîné avec Papa et tu sais que tu peux le faire. J'ai posté ton serpent pour attaquer… si jamais… Tes lutins seront dans les gradins avec Nev… Je suis désolé d'être aussi inutile mon trésor… Tellement désolé…

Plus que devoir faire affaire avec un dragon, Harry ne supporta pas d'entendre la voix brisée de Salem. Il lui rendit son câlin au centuple et lui chuchota.

\- Ça ira pour moi… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire, j'aurais un bronzage intégral en permanence ! rit-il légèrement.

\- Ne me sors pas de trucs aussi abominables avec un tel sourire ! Je refuse que mon petit cœur soit calciné ! Ne me dis pas une atrocité pareille ! supplia Salem. Je refuse de te perdre mon trésor !

Salem se calma un peu et laissa Harry quelques secondes et étouffa Viktor dans une étreinte semblable à celle d'un basilic.

\- Toi aussi, sombre crétin ! Tu reviens intact ! Par les pompons flambants de Merlin, reviens moi aussi indemne que possible, Vik ! couina exagérément Salem.

\- Mais oui ! Tu sais très bien que ça ira ! C'est toi-même qui as préparé ma stratégie ! Elle est donc infaillible ! Essaie de ne pas me faire d'attaque, « Maman » ! taquina le Bulgare.

\- Qui est-ce que tu appelles Maman ? Tu veux voir mon service trois pièces pour vérifier ? s'égosilla Salem créant un immense blanc sous la tente avant d'entendre Harry éclater de rire à en pleurer.

\- Bien, j'ai réussi à vous détendre ! Maintenant je vous ordonne d'offrir à tous ces sorciers miteux un spectacle à leur faire ressusciter Merlin ! déclara le jeune seigneur en tournant les talons. Ah et j'y pense ! Si ces dragons vous touchent… Je vous étrangle !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry et Viktor échangèrent un regard apeuré avant de déglutir bruyamment puis partirent dans un rire nerveux. Salem ne plaisantait absolument pas.

Le Bulgare et son petit-ami échangeaient un tendre baiser sous le regard goguenard de la française. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Cedric Diggory revint. Il avait du mal à marcher et semblait brûlé au niveau du bras et de la jambe. Fleur se tourna vers le couple et leur lança avec un sourire avenant.

\- Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Viktor lui fit un simple signe de tête tandis qu'Harry lui souhaitait bonne chance. Quand elle fut partie Harry se tourna vers son Bulgare.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas !

\- Non ! fut la simple réponse.

\- Viktor ?

\- Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir traité de tricheur !

\- C'était sous le coup de l'émotion… Elle doit être quelque peu impulsive… tenta le petit brun.

\- Tu es trop gentil ! bougonna son petit-ami.

\- Oui mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme ! lui répondit Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Un ange doublé d'un démon… Tu me rends fou ! murmura le joueur professionnel avant de ravir les lèvres de son amour.

Cedric Diggory n'avait pas lâché la scène des yeux et une rage sans haine animait ses paupières, les faisant tressauter. Derrière lui, Poppy étudiait le regard du jeune homme et ce qu'elle y vit ne lui plut absolument pas.

\- Monsieur Diggory ! tonna l'infirmière. Venez immédiatement que je vous soigne ! Mais dans quel état êtes-vous ! On n'a pas idée de mettre des enfants avec des dragons ! Ce ministère se fait sénile ! maugréa-t-elle.

Le Poufsouffle lui envoya un sourire contrit auquel la dragonne de l'infirmerie répondit avec amusement. Cependant Harry reconnut la lueur de sadisme de sa grand-mère et ricana en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du Bulgare qui ne comprit rien. Il eut bien rapidement son explication en entendant le bellâtre hurler de tout son saoul. Quand Poppy eut finit, elle leur envoya un sourire lumineux.

\- Il s'est évanoui sous la douleur… ricana-t-elle.

Viktor regarda Poppy totalement choqué avant de s'incliner légèrement.

\- Dame Poppy, vous êtes impressionnante ! souffla-t-il.

\- Oh mais non, j'a juste oublié de lui faire boire la potion anti-douleur avant de commencer les soins… Quelle horrible erreur ! Je crois que je me fais trop vieille ! rit-elle. Bon, regardons comment s'en sort la miss.

Le spectacle était retransmis sur un écran pour les autres spectateurs tels que Poppy et le personnel de sécurité.

Les trois sortirent de la tente pour observer l'immense stade avant de regarder la retransmission. Les gradins étaient noirs de monde mais ce qui attira leur regard fut l'immense dragon qui tentait de déchiqueter la blonde. Fleur évitait chaque jet de flammes avec une grâce incroyable. Viktor murmura quelque chose à propos de pas de danse que la jeune fille effectuait de façon assez intéressante.

\- Elle bouge effectivement avec la grâce d'une ballerine mais son regard est celui d'un combattant. Cette fille ne doit pas être pris à la légère… avoua Poppy.

\- Tu arrives à voir son regard d'ici ? releva Harry.

\- Pas vraiment mais son expression faciale parle pour elle… s'expliqua la médicomage.

\- En tout cas, ça va être chaud… souffla Harry.

\- Vilain jeu de mots ! ricana Viktor.

Harry reporta son attention sur l'épreuve et vit la Championne lancer un étrange sort au dragon qui tituba et perdit quelque peu de son agressivité et de sa vitesse. Peu à peu, le dragon se fit plus calme et tomba littéralement de fatigue avant de ronfler de façon très sonore.

Viktor échangea un regard avec Poppy et eurent une expression impressionnée. Harry lui était émerveillé de la façon dont la fille s'était battue contre le dragon.

Cependant alors que Fleur se rapprochait du nid, une gerbe de flamme lui barra la route et on vit le bas de sa robe prendre feu. La Championne grogna de frustration et récupéra l'œuf d'or, concluant ainsi son épreuve.

Harry n'avait pas lâché le dragon du regard et affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Poppy l'observa et lui posa une main tendre sur les cheveux.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, mon chéri ! Ecoute ta magie et surtout suis ton instinct. Tu verras que tout ira bien.

\- Tu as raison, grand-mère ! Je vais faire comme ça ! répondit Harry toujours dans sa contemplation.

Viktor fut appelé et Fleur entra avec un sourire triomphant.

\- J'ai réussi… murmura-t-elle. J'en reviens pas !

La française se laissa tomber sur un lit et Poppy lui administra derechef une potion calmante moins puissante que le philtre de paix.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsque le Bulgare arriva sur le terrain, face à son dragon, son expression était dure et froide. Aussitôt que le dragon le vit, il se jeta sur lui dans le but de le déchiqueter avant de calciner ses restes. Le reptile battait furieusement des ailes et tirait sur la chaîne qui le retenait.

Viktor Krum bougeait de façon calculée jusqu'à se placer brusquement dans l'angle-mort du dragon. Ce dernier, enragé, fouettait tour à tour l'air et le sol de sa queue. Soudainement, le dragon sembla se replier sur lui-même et d'une inspiration souffla un immense nuage de feu qui prit la forme d'un champignon. La chaleur retomba dangereusement et l'attrapeur invoqua un bouclier aqueux.

Cela faisait plusieurs dizaines de minutes que le dragon jouait avec les nerfs de l'attrapeur. Mû d'un agacement rarement atteint, Viktor se dressa devant le dragon et visa les yeux du dragon couverts de piques empoisonnés. Il lui envoya un sort de conjonctivite directement dans les yeux. Le Champion de Durmstrang y avait mis toute sa puissance et à juger par les retentissants hurlements de douleur de la bête, le Bulgare n'y avait pas été de main morte.

Viktor récupéra l'œuf avant d'éviter un coup de queue qui lui aurait été fatal, sans l'ombre de doute. Malheureusement, fou de douleur, le reptile broya près de la moitié de ses œufs et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il en prit conscience qu'il se calma pour pouvoir pousser un hurlement déchirant mêlant rage et souffrance.

Harry n'avait rien loupé de la scène et il retint un hoquet en voyant le reptile broyer ses propres œufs. Fleur grimaça et maugréa contre les hommes plein de muscles et sans tact. Le petit brun ne lui répondit rien et tourna son regard Poppy.

\- Je dois avouer qu'entre Viktor et des œufs de dragon, je choisis de voir ce grand gaillard revenir entier… Bien que ce soit triste… avoua l l'infirmière soulagée.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !

\- On t'appelle déjà ! grimaça Poppy. File mon chéri et surtout écoute ta magie !

Harry échangea un rapide baiser avec son petit-ami, de retour, qui devait se faire soigner sa jambe brûlée. Dans ce baiser, ils y mirent tout leur amour, leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre mais surtout tous leurs encouragements.

\- Impressionne-moi tous ces enfoirés, moyat angel ! lui murmura Viktor.

C'était la première fois que Viktor lui parlait en Bulgare et Harry ne sut dire pourquoi mais il se sentait particulièrement motivé.

Il murmura pour lui-même.

\- Etape 1 : Rester en vie !

\- Etape 2 : Leur offrir un spectacle digne de notre famille !

\- Etape 3 : Rester en vie !

\- Etape 4 : Récupérer l'œuf !

\- Etape 5 : Rester en vie ! C'est bon, je suis prêt ! Bon ben... Quand faut y aller… Ben… faut y aller !

Il entra dans le stade sous l'ovation de tous les présents dans les gradins. Il étudia son environnement et appela derechef son balai. Il en avait pour plusieurs minutes avant de le voir arriver, il le savait pertinemment. Le Rouge et Or se dirigea donc directement à l'opposé du dragon. Il se tenait devant ce dernier qui le regardait faire sans bouger. Harry eut un immense sourire. Il avait raison ! Les dragons réagissaient avant tout aux émotions et aux sentiments agressifs.

Le Magyar à pointes observa Harry en grognant dangereusement bas. Le petit brun réprima un ricanement qui sembla interpeller le dragon mais pas l'énerver. Le jeune sorcier lui trouva immédiatement une ressemblance avec son oncle Sev' et détailla l'impressionnant reptile.

La dragonne ressemblait à un immense lézard couronné de grandes cornes de couleur bronze. Sa queue était hérissée de longs piques de la même couleur que ses cornes et se baladaient sur le sol, comme semblant battre une mesure qui était inconnue à Harry.

Harry planta ses émeraudes dans les pupilles dorés du reptile qui grogna doucement. Le lion sentait que le dragon était dangereux mais étrangement, il se sentait surexcité comme un gamin. Tout à coup, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas effrayé et que le dragon était moins mortel que son serpent. Si la dragonne pouvait le tuer d'un souffle ou d'un contact, son basilic pouvait tuer d'un regard.

Malheureusement, il avait rencontré le basilic dans le calme et là, le dragon était dans une arène entourée de crétins hurlants. Le dragon commença à s'énerver à cause de tous les cris et commença à tirer sur sa chaîne afin de rôtir la menace pas si menaçante que cela. Harry échappa de justesse à un jet de flammes et entendit un tonnerre de hurlements. Il leva la tête afin de vérifier que le dragon ne le surplombait pas et constata avec effroi que le dragon avait bel et bien brisé sa chaîne et reniflait sa piste. Il réfléchit à un moyen de calmer le dragon et dégaina sa baguette en fermant les yeux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, une leur espiègle et déterminée irradiait des émeraudes.

Harry leva sa baguette au dessus de lui et lança un immense _Patronus_ qui se balada dans le stade avant d'envelopper le dragon qui se crut attaqué. L'armure d'écailles du dragon le protégeait de la magie et réduisait considérablement la puissance de son sort. Cependant Harry y mettait toute sa puissance et sa détermination. D'immenses vagues irradiaient du _Patronus_ et se déversaient dans toute l'arène. Malgré tout cela, le dragon avait à peine réagit à son _Patronus_. Harry se demanda furtivement si le Magyar n'était pas le dragon le plus résistant à la magie.

Le plus jeune Champion grimaça en entendant le hurlement de rage du dragon avant de voir un brasier s'élever au dessus de sa tête. Harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Il devait vraiment se calmer. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il sentait son sang battre furieusement dans ses tempes. Finalement, il avait peur ! Il ressentait la rage et la haine qui émanaient du reptile.

Tout à coup, son balai arriva et se posa dans sa main. Harry l'enfourcha sans réfléchir et se mit à voler. Il enchaînait les figures qui agaçaient le reptile, le rendant malheureusement de plus en plus agressif. Le Lion évita de justesse un coup de queue et prit de l'altitude d'un coup.

\- Si je ne peux pas te calmer, lui, le pourra ! Gardes ! appela Harry.

Aussitôt, une cohue de lutins apparut et les petits farceurs plongèrent sur Harry. Ce dernier remarqua qu'il était poursuivit par le dragon et écarquilla les yeux. Une voix féminine résonna alors dans son esprit « On arrive ! ». Le jeune sorcier la reconnut de suite et son visage se détendit. Alors qu'il tournoyait dans les airs, redoublant de figures, plus spectaculaires et dangereuses les unes que les autres, afin d'échapper à son poursuivant, un éclair embrasé déchira le ciel juste en face de lui. Les flammes dorées n'étaient pas seules et étaient venues accompagnées d'une sorte de nuage blanc et trois oiseaux dont les silouettes se dessinèrent.

Le cerveau d'Harry tourna à plein régime grâce à l'adrénaline. Si le dragon était derrière lui, il n'y avait aucune chance que la flamme vienne du gros lézard. Il reconnut les magies de Duncan, Fumseck et Hedwige, et afficha un immense sourire. Et effectivement, un trille qui n'avait rien d'enchanteur retentit dans tout le stade. Un Fumseck furieux se mit à voler de façon très agressive entre Harry et le dragon qui sembla perdu quelques secondes avant de s'énerver de plus belle. Hedwige déploya ses ailes de toute son envergure. Des cristaux et des flocons se répandaient à chacun de ses battements d'ailes. Le petit brun, lui, tentait de calmer Fumseck afin de ne pas agacer davantage le reptile déjà tout feu, tout flamme. Duncan, lui, faisait également barrage avec Fumseck.

Dans sa course folle, Fumseck agaça tant et si bien le dragon que ce dernier le prit en chasse manquant par la même de tuer Harry qui se fit expulser de son balai. Harry tomba pile sur un hippogriffe bien connu qui le réceptionna avec tendresse et sérénité. Le Champion invectiva aussitôt le phénix.

\- Fumseck, ça suffit ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Tu ne fais que l'énerver encore plus ! Espèce de turbulent, ramène ton croupion flambé !

Le phénix se figea et voleta quelques secondes sur place. Puis il tourna la tête lentement vers son maître, très lentement, trop lentement. Harry décela une lueur dangereuse dans le regard et lui tira la langue.

\- Fumseck, tu ne vas quand-même pas…

Harry poussa un léger cri amusé et se baissa alors que Fumseck lui fonçait dessus. Tout le stade était figé. Le phénix de Poudlard était d'abord apparut pour venir en aide au plus jeune Champion et s'attaquer au dragon et finalement… Le Champion se retrouvait poursuivit par le phénix.

On entendit un éclat de rire et vit le brun mort de rire tout en fuyant le phénix qui poussait des cris proches d'insultes. Hedwige roulait presque des yeux et alors que Duncan réalisait un magnifique piqué pour récupérer le balai en pleine chute. Finalement, Buck en eut assez et poussa un avertissement sonore à l'attention de l'oiseau vermeille qui se calma immédiatement et sembla bouder.

\- Merci, mon beau ! ricana Harry les joues rougies.

Le dragon observait attentivement son adversaire avec un mélange d'étonnement et de réserve. Il semblait analyser la situation et grogna en fouettant l'air de sa queue comme s'il le prévenait que sa tête allait rouler au sol.

Le petit brun chercha dans les gradins un regard et tomba sur le regard de son frère, une lueur dangereuse mais pourtant amusée. Son père, lui, semblait parfaitement serein et envoya un clin d'œil à son petit dernier.

Le petit brun reporta son attention sur le dragon considéré comme le plus dangereux au monde. Si le dragon avait voulu le tuer, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. Un éclat doré apparut en contrebas et le lion fit sa monture plonger directement vers l'œuf d'or. Harry étouffait les flammes qui lui étaient adressées à grand revers d' _Aguamenti_. Il finit par retrouver la terre ferme et renvoya sa monture hors de l'arène. Le Gryffondor remarqua alors que le dragon allait frapper sa queue sur ses œufs et arrêta le dragon d'un retentissant _**« Attention ! »**_ tout en invoquant un puissant bouclier doré autour du nid.

La dragonne s'arrêta et retourna inspecter le nid où elle découvrit ses œufs protégés, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Harry et son destin fut scellé. Harry sentit un étrange lien se former avec le reptile et s'approcha sous les regards horrifiés des spectateurs et attentifs de ses familiers. Le dragon couvrit la distance restante et s'approcha de l'humain avant de poser délicatement sa tête devant le petit brun qui posa sa main sur le museau chaud de la créature.

- _ **Salut, beauté !**_ siffla joyeusement Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Un doux grognement lui répondit et les lutins se mirent à tourner autour d'Harry avant de se stopper devant le nid sous le regard menaçant de la dragonne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne feront pas de mal à tes petits ! Des idiots ont placé quelque chose dans ton nid parmi tes œufs. Mes amis vont juste récupérer cet objet et on te laisse tranquille ! Promis !

Harry parlait doucement mais avec le calme des gradins et la forme de l'arène chaque son était amplifié. La dragonne reporta son regard sur le petit humain et le poussa de son museau. Le Gryffondor eut un petit rire cristallin et demanda à ses lutins de ne prendre que l'œuf d'or et de laisser les autres tranquilles.

Comme la demande venait de leur maître adoré, les lutins obéirent immédiatement et vinrent poser l'œuf devant l'énorme tête de la dragonne qui le renifla avant d'éternuer un nuage de cendre chaud.

Machinalement, Harry invoqua un mouchoir et essuya la cendre du museau du dragon qui se laissa faire docilement. Il utilisa ensuite un _Evanesco_ informulé pour nettoyer son épaule puis ses lutins qui ricanaient joyeusement, trop heureux de pouvoir faire quelques bêtises. Quelques uns s'accrochèrent aux cornes du dragon en se balançant. Le Rouge et Or partit dans un fou rire alors que le dragon battait joyeusement des ailes et poussait Harry de son énorme tête.

\- Un tour, hein ? Okay ! On va leur offrit un petit spectacle ! ricana Harry à voix basse.

Ses lutins grimpèrent sur le dragon tandis qu'Harry lançait de nouveau son _Patronus_. Le dragon s'envola et suivit l'Occamy spectral dans un étrange ballet. Fumseck vint se mêler au ballet aérien vite suivi de Duncan.

Hedwige, elle, se posa sur l'épaule de son poussin toujours au sol et lui lissa quelques mèches afin de tenter de le recoiffer.

Tantôt ils coursaient l'animal totem d'Harry, tantôt c'était l'inverse. Après cinq minutes de ce jeu, Harry décida d'y mettre fin. Maintenir son _Patronus_ était épuisant et bien qu'il se fût entraîné avec son père, il n'était pas encore le plus résistant des sorciers.

Après un dernier câlin à la dragonne, Harry quitta l'arène sous un concert de **« Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! »** et un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

 **HP ~ PUF**

De retour sous la tente, Harry se fit emprisonner par sa propre dragonne et fut immédiatement conduit dans l'espace de soin de cette dernière. Il se laissa tomber sur la couche qu'elle lui avait réservée. Il était épuisé mais se sentait d'excellente humeur. Un immense sourire lui mangeait le visage et illuminait ses traits.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, mon chéri ! Tu as été absolument prodigieux ! s'exclama Poppy.

\- Merci, mais honnêtement, je n'ai presque rien fait. Ce sont les autres qui ont fait tout le travail ! fit Harry en désignant les trois volatiles qui étaient toujours à ses côtés.

\- Poppy a raison ! coupa Viktor. Tu as mis deux fois moins de temps que moi et tu as été spectaculaire !

\- Ils ont raison ! s'autorisa Fleur. Tu as même protégé la couvée ! C'était vraiment remarquable !

\- Merci ! rougit Harry, toujours aussi mal à l'aise de recevoir autant de compliments.

\- Félicitations, _Harry_! lança Cedric Diggory en appuyant bien sur le prénom du petit brun.

Ce dernier lui fit simplement un signe de tête alors que Viktor sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Sans ménagement, il se saisit du bellâtre, enserrant douloureusement son bras, et le traîna de force un peu plus loin, vers l'entrée.

\- Ecoute-moi bien ! Je commence à en avoir marre de toi et de ton petit jeu à la noix ! Approche-toi, encore une seule fois de mon petit-ami, et je t'explose littéralement ! menaça le Bulgare totalement hors de lui. Ose poser, encore une seule fois, les yeux sur lui et tu es un homme mort ! siffla-t-il.

\- Il n'est pas ta propriété, le sauvage ! s'emporta l'anglais. Tu l'as juste séduit avec ton argent et tes exploits, rien de plus ! Tu n'as aucun raffinement et tu n'as rien pour plaire sauf tes muscles ! A part ça, tu n'es rien ! cracha le bellâtre.

\- Ça fait toujours plus que toi et tu ne sais rien de lui et tu n'es rien pour lui, sauf une vermine dérangeante ! grinça l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie.

\- Combien tu l'as payé pour qu'il soit pendu à ton cou ?

\- Alors c'est ça ? Pour toi tout est une question d'argent et de moyen ? Tu fais pitié !

\- Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! lui répondit le Poufsouffle, le regard mauvais.

Viktor était à deux doigts d'éclater la face du Poufsouffle et de lui encastrer à jamais son fichu sourire narquois sur son visage mais il le lâcha brutalement et lui balança en tournant les talons.

\- En attendant, c'est son ordure qu'il aime et pas le déchet sans nom que tu es !

Le jeune Diggory resta interdit et serra compulsivement ses poings. Il voulait lui faire regretter son regard trop sûr de lui à ce bulgare de malheur. Le sale Bulgare avait déjà la célébrité et la richesse, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir également le beau petit brun. Ça faisait des mois qu'il le regardait, l'observait mais il n'était jamais celui à qui était adressé ses sourires et c'est ce qui l'avait fait se décider à laisser la belle Cho. Elle était mignonne mais n'avait ni la grâce, ni la douceur d'Harry. Harry devait être sien, son Harry à lui. Et si le brun ne le voulait pas pour l'instant, cela viendrait avec le temps. Un sourire fou se dessina sur son visage et il eut un ricanement sinistre.

Déterminé à se venger, le Champion de Poufsouffle se retourna brusquement en sortant sa baguette et heurta de plein fouet une petite blonde qui couina en rencontrant brutalement le sol.

\- Apprends à te servir de tes yeux et regarde devant toi, stupide Luffoca ! gronda le jeune homme en toisant Luna affalée au sol.

Le corps dudit jeune homme traversa la tente de toute part, secoué par de violentes vagues de magie, avant de s'élever brutalement dans les airs et de s'écraser tout aussi violemment.

Cedric Diggory, Septième Année à Poufsouffle, Préfet de cette même Maison et accessoirement Champion officiel de Poudlard, ne comprit absolument rien à sa situation. Une seconde auparavant il se tenait face à la blonde loufoque et la seconde d'après il se sentait broyé au sol.

Poppy regardait la scène avec un profond respect. Elle n'avait rien perdu des éclats de voix des garçons et Harry et Fleur non plus. Apparemment, personne n'avait apprécié voir la jolie blonde se faire malmener aussi méchamment par le jeune Diggory.

En voyant la jeune blonde tombée au sol, Fleur s'était rapidement levée, de même que Viktor qui avait déjà couru jusqu'à sa petite blonde préférée mais en entendant les paroles du bellâtre, Harry avait réagi au quart de tour.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu réagir, le poing de Viktor s'était rageusement écrasé sur le joli minois du septième année. Fleur et Harry avait malmené le garçon avec de puissantes vagues de magie brute et Harry l'avait finalement aidé à rencontrer le sol avec une rare violence.

Poppy s'avança et passa devant le garçon sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle lança un rapide sort de diagnostic sur Luna et lui passa une couche de baume sur ses mains écorchées. Ce ne fut qu'alors qu'elle daigna accorder un regard au garçon qu'elle ne supportait déjà plus.

\- Vous avez de la chance, jeune homme ! Je vous aurais fait pire… gronda-t-elle. Je retire 150 points à votre Maison pour insulte à une cadette et en présence d'invité d'honneur de Poudlard de surcroît ! Je vous plains, mon garçon, quand la directrice l'apprendra… Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau !

Poppy s'attela à sa tâche avec encore bien moins de douceur que précédemment. Pendant que les juges délibéraient, Rita Skeeter vint interviewer les Champions quant à leur ressenti face aux dragons et resta interdite face à la mâchoire déboîtée du bellâtre.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Une demi-heure plus tard, les juges annoncèrent le classement des Champions ainsi que leurs points. Ce fut sans surprise qu'Harry obtint la première place et remporta la première tâche grâce à sa prouesse exceptionnelle, qui plus est face à un Magyar à pointe. Le Gryffondor obtint la note maximale, soit un total de 50 points. Ensuite venaient Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum, tous deux ex-æquo, avec un charmant total de 40 points. En bas du classement se trouvait Cedric Diggory avec un total de 36 points pour sa démonstration de métamorphose afin de distraire son dragon.

Depuis la tente des Champions, une ombre se glissa furtivement et kidnappa le petit brun dans une étreinte étouffante sous les yeux ronds des autres présents.

\- Bébé Harry ! Tu as été fantastique ! s'égosilla une voix aux accents aristocratiques.

\- Tata Bella, tu m'étouffes ! ricana le petit brun.

Tout à coup, Harry rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de laisser échapper, faisant davantage rire sa tante. L'aide inespérée lui vint en la personne de son petit-ami.

\- Dame Belladonna ! Je ne pense pas que l'étouffer soit une excellente idée… Salem ne devrait plus tarder et s'il trouve son trésor en piteux état…

Bella eut une adorable moue capricieuse et reposa son neveu. Celui-ci jeta un regarde perçant à Viktor qui lui renvoyant un magnifique sourire complice. La nouvelle arrivante chassa quelques plis sur sa robe et se redressa de toute sa splendeur. Elle était venue sans sortilège d'apparence et n'était pas moins magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une sublime robe victorienne d'un doux pourpre alors que d'élégants gants recouvraient ses mains. De longs cheveux châtain, savamment coiffés en de magnifiques anglaises aux pointes auburn, encadraient subtilement la délicieuse peau laiteuse de son visage.

Bellatrix était d'une beauté et d'une grâce digne de son rang de Sang-Pur. Fleur la regardait avec admiration alors que Viktor tentait de cacher son sourire moqueur. Elle n'avait absolument plus rien de la fugitive recherchée.

\- Veuillez pardonner mon étrange comportement ! souffla-t-elle, la mine choquée de son attitude. Je suis Belladonna Stuartson ! La tante de cet adorable jeune homme ! fit-elle en désignant Harry.

\- Ce n'est rien ! affirma Fleur. Je suis Fleur Delacour ! se présenta-t-elle avec un fort accent.

\- Oh mais vous êtes française ! J'adore la France ! Un ravissant pays que voici ! s'extasia la lady dans un parfait français.

\- Oh merci ! sourit la Championne avec quelques rougeurs.

Bella dégageait une aura intimidante avec un charisme chaleureux, quoi que peut-être un peu trop avenant.

\- Je vous en prie ! Oh mais qui voilà ! Luna chérie ! Comment vas-tu, ma princesse ?

\- Bien merci, Tante Bella ! Je suis ravie que tu aies pu te libérer !

\- Je n'aurais manqué ceci pour rien au monde ! sourit l'adulte en lui faisant un léger clin d'œil complice à cause du sous-entendu.

Les jeunes laissèrent Poppy et Bella discuter alors que Salem et les autres faisaient leur entrée. Le premier regarda son meilleur ami et l'étouffa dans une étreinte d'ours alors que la Championne accueillait sa propre famille.

\- Qu'est-ce que Bella fiche ici ? grommela Narcissa dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Je vous avais prévenu qu'elle viendrait ! s'amusa Augusta. En tout cas, vous avez été époustouflant les garçons ! Particulièrement toi, Harry !

Le jeune sorcier offrit un sourire rayonnant à sa famille et se retrouva capturé par Salem.

\- Je t'avais prévenu ! commença l'aîné. Si tu laisses ce dragon te toucher…

\- Mais Sal… geignit Harry en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu connais ta sentence ! Câlin étrangleur !

Salem et Vladimir étouffèrent leur benjamin dans une étreinte particulièrement tentaculaire, le félicitant et lui baisant tour à tour le front. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils avaient cru mourir de peur en voyant la chaîne se rompre, libérant ainsi le dragon. Ils ne libérèrent leur frère que lorsque leur père grommela contre leur refus de partager le petit brun.

\- Tu as été mieux que parfait, champion ! fit Tom en soulevant son dernier comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Digne de toi alors ? taquina Harry.

\- Exactement ! s'enorgueillit le patriarche.

Le petit brun ricana doucement, décrochant un sourire arrogant à son père.

\- Ceci dit, tu as des admirateurs qui t'attendent à l'extérieur…

\- Euh vraiment ? grimaça le plus jeune.

\- Un amas de têtes rousses… grimaça Severus.

\- Les Weasley ? demanda Harry perplexe.

\- Exactement… commença Fred

\- Apparemment, Charlie veut te féliciter en personne ! précisa George.

\- Il est ton plus grand fan ! soufflèrent les deux en chœur.

Le petit brun retint une grimace de gêne. Que les Weasley se soient déplacés afin de le féliciter était particulièrement aimable mais il restait toujours assez embarrassé face aux effusions de ce genre.

Une main dans son dos le poussa vers l'extérieur et Harry bougonna contre Vladimir qui venait de l'envoyer à la rencontre des rouquins.

Fleur qui observait la scène ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler son regard sur sa propre petite sœur. Si jamais son nom était sorti, elle en aurait certainement fait une crise de nerfs suivie d'une attaque.

\- Tu avais plus d'entrain pour aller affronter le dragon… ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

\- Vendue ! marmonna Harry, ce qui accentua le sourire de la blonde.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'extérieur, Arthur, Bill, Percy et Charlie faisaient le pied de grue. Il fut effectivement pris par un fan en délire. Le rouquin qui travaillait avec les dragons hurlait plus qu'il ne parlait et semblait dans un état d'euphorie ou de transe.

\- Weasley, je vous conseille de lâcher mon neveu dans la seconde où je vous utilise pour ma prochaine potion ! susurra une voix glaciale.

\- Professeur Snape ! sursauta le dresseur de dragons en bégayant.

\- Je sais encore qui je suis, merci ! Et articulez ! Merlin, vous êtes incompréhensible ! A croire que c'est une tare de Gryffondor !

\- Hé ! s'offusqua Harry.

\- Tu ne comptes pas, toi ! Tu es un magnifique Serpent ! ricana la terreur des cachots.

\- Wow ! En plus d'être doué avec les dragons, tu peux aussi dresser la célèbre terreur des cachots ! s'émerveilla Charlie.

\- Charlie ! Ces propos sont déplacés ! grinça Arthur. En tout cas, je te félicite, Harry ! Tu étais fabuleux !

\- Une véritable prouesse ! confirma Bill sous les hochements de tête de Percy.

\- Merci, Monsieur Weasley !

\- Appelle-moi Arthur ! Depuis le temps ! sourit le chef de famille roux. Je tenais aussi à te dire que malgré tous les événements qui se sont produits entre nos deux familles… Eh bien… Tu seras toujours le bienvenu parmi nous et même si notre modeste maison n'a rien à voir avec ton manoir, tu y seras toujours plus que bienvenu ! sourit-il doucement.

\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur Weas-

\- Arthur ! le coupa-t-il doucement.

\- D'accord… Merci, Arthur ! sourit chaleureusement Harry.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Minerva proposa à Tom et Igor de faire visiter l'école à Radomil Krum et à Hagrid et Olympe Maxime d'en faire de même avec les Delacour. L'idée fut joyeusement acceptée, après tout, le banquet du soir promettait de grandes réjouissances pour conclure la première tâche.

Harry observa son œuf d'or et envoya Fumseck le déposer chez son oncle sous le regard fier de Severus. Les jumelles charriaient outrageusement Viktor d'avoir fait une attaque cardiaque en voyant son petit-ami face à un dragon alors que Neville ricanaient des pitreries de Regulus imitant Tom et ses frayeurs.

\- Tu n'étais pas mieux Reg ! fit Tom. Je te rappelle que ma main s'en rappelle encore !

\- C'est normal de réagir comme ça ! maugréa Lord Black.

\- Tant que ce n'est que la main qui s'en rappelle… souffla Bella à l'adresse de sa sœur.

\- Bella ! souffla Narcissa. Je ne veux pas d'image de ce genre !

\- Vous êtes si pudique ma chère… A se demander comment vous avez réussi à engendrer ! Enfin, Merlin seul sait ! ricana Bella.

Le visage de Narcissa se figea avant de toiser durement sa sœur.

Regulus, trop content d'avoir détourner l'attention sur lui, put reprendre ses pitreries avec les jeunes.

Le père de Viktor posait un grand nombre de questions auxquelles répondait Tom. Pendant ce temps, Severus ralentit la cadence en posant un regard insistant sur Viktor. Ce dernier ralentit également et se retrouva à la hauteur du potionniste.

\- Que s'est-il passé avec le jeune Diggory ? Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas le dragon qui l'a mis dans cet état ! Crache le morceau Viktor ! Je te connais bien maintenant ! ricana le professeur de potions.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ! déclara le Bulgare de façon inaudible sachant pertinemment que le vampire entendrait.

\- Dis-moi mon garçon ! poussa doucement Sev.

\- Ce sale blaireau n'a pas apprécié que je mette les points sur les i et a renversé ma petite Luna et pire l'a insulté… Je lui ai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule et Harry et la française se sont déchaînés contre lui… Tu sais tout ! conta un Viktor rageur sur le même ton toujours aussi bas.

\- Quoi ?! tonna Vladimir, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- Eh merde ! grimaça Viktor.

L'attrapeur de la Bulgarie avait totalement oublié la présence de Vlad qui discutait avec Narcissa. Sauf que le vampire avait parfaitement entendu la conversation. De plus, Severus s'était arrêté et regardait l'attrapeur comme s'il était fou.

\- Viktor ! Dis-moi que j'ai très mal entendu ! feula Vlad.

\- Ce serait t'insulter et je ne me permettrais pas ! répondit le jeune Krum.

\- Ce chien a osé ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Que se passe-t-il, fils ? demanda Tom interloqué par l'absence de retenue de Vlad.

Vladimir ne lui répondit pas, il ne lâchait pas Viktor du regard. Severus sauta littéralement sur Luna et la prit dans ses bras pour l'étudier sous toutes les coutures. Tom fronça les sourcils alors que Salem écarquillait les yeux en lisant les esprits de Viktor, Harry et Luna.

\- Krum-Krum a eu une altercation avec le moche au crapaud. Il n'a pas apprécié de se faire remettre à sa place. Du coup, Diggory a heurté Luna qui entrait dans la tente alors qu'elle venait féliciter Harry et Viktor, mais surtout empêcher le bouffon de lancer un sort à Krumy et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de l'insulter : « Apprends à te servir de tes yeux et regarde devant toi, stupide Luffoca ! ». Krum-Krum lui a explosé la mâchoire d'une magnifique droite et Miss Delacour et Harry ont quelque peu perdu le contrôle de leur magie. Diggory a fini au sol avec, ce qui semble, une épaule et un bras brisés. Luna, elle, s'est blessé aux mains et mais aussi à la cheville mais Poppy n'a pas remarqué l'état de sa cheville. Par les grelots de Merlin, calmez-vous ! Vos pensées me donnent la migraine ! Oncle Sev', sa cheville droite lui fait mal ! débita rapidement le jeune seigneur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ma chérie ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Je ne voulais pas gâcher la journée… Eh puis j'aurai guéri d'ici peu !

\- Pas avec une entorse, Luna ! Minerva va entendre parler de cette histoire ! grogna le sombre professeur.

\- Poppy a retiré 150 points aux Blaireaux et attend que Minerva décide de la punition de ce clown ! expliqua le Bulgare.

\- Ne faites rien d'excessif ! ordonna Tom, dont le regard signifiait tout le contraire.

\- Bien évidemment, Papa ! déclara Harry, coupant court aux indignations de Neville et Draco qui s'élevaient déjà.

Le patriarche ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux d'Harry et de Luna et envoya les plus jeunes se reposer en attendant le banquet de la soirée. Vladimir regarda intensément Harry, certain d'avoir manqué quelque chose. La réponse lui vint bien vite alors que le petit brun passait à côté de lui.

\- Seul souci : Il n'y a aucun excès quand il s'agit de la famille ! souffla Harry avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

Le moldave resta interdit alors qu'Harry continuait à avancer en tenant la main de Salem. Soudain, il explosa d'un rire tonitruant dès que la portée des mots de son petit frère éclaira son esprit. Il avait oublié à quel point Harry pouvait être sadique et cruel quand on touchait sa famille. Il eut la confirmation en entendant Harry appeler quelqu'un.

\- Dobby, Peeves, j'ai une mission pour vous !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lundi matin arriva très vite et tous les jeunes du clan avaient hâte de voir ce qu'avait prévu l'esprit frappeur et les elfes du château. Comme à leur habitude, ils s'étaient tous levés aux aurores et avaient joué une longue partie de quidditch. D'ailleurs, cette fois, les Gryffondor étaient venus participer aux entraînements.

Neville observa la Grande Salle encore vide à cette heure bien trop matinale. Son regard tomba sur son jumeau et Viktor qui ressemblaient un peu plus chaque jour à un merveilleux couple. Ils se couvraient d'attentions sans pour autant tomber dans les excès. Ils étaient tous les deux très discrets et exécraient les manifestations exubérantes autres que celles de Salem.

Le jeune botaniste en herbe fit un petit récapitulatif des événements du week-end. Luna avait été soignée et Poppy avait presque fondue en larmes en apprenant qu'elle avait laissé passer une entorse. Depuis, elle les veillait avec davantage de soin et d'attention. Le banquet s'était vraiment bien passé. Les elfes et Minerva avaient fait les choses en grands. Il y avait eu des plats des trois pays et les représentants du Ministère n'avaient pas été conviés aux festivités.

Le dimanche, Harry avait voulu ouvrir l'œuf mais l'odeur d'humidité avait vite insupporté Severus et Vladimir. Du coup, l'œuf avait été ouvert dans la chambre des secrets et un cri immonde en était sorti. Fort surpris par la cacophonie, Harry avait perdu l'équilibre et était à moitié tomber à l'eau. Severus l'avait retenu mais l'œuf avait atterri dans un bassin et Shanasssya avait raconté ce qu'elle avait entendu en récupérant l'œuf.

Apparemment, on allait dépouiller Harry d'un trésor et il devrait le récupérer sous l'eau. Bon, quand on connaissait le petit brun national, il n'était pas difficile de savoir que son trésor serait une personne qui lui était chère. Les membres de sa famille étaient ses plus grands trésors. Salem était très certainement en tête de liste. Cependant, Viktor avait jeté le trouble en découvrant la même énigme. Son regard s'était automatiquement porté sur Salem et Sergei, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Harry lui avait serré le bras et lui avait assuré qu'il récupérerait la personne coûte que coûte. Honnêtement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus ! Son jumeau n'était juste pas encore né avec des branchies alors passer, il ne savait trop combien de temps sous l'eau… Enfin bref c'était ça le plus gros problème pour lui. Cependant, Severus proclamait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'occuperait de tout. Et Neville devait bien avouer que le fait de savoir que l'oncle Sev' serait celui qui se chargerait de faire d'Harry un poisson le rassurait énormément. Severus était devenu si protecteur, qu'il serait capable de détruire un de ses précieux chaudrons s'il n'osait ne serait-ce que manifester la moindre dangerosité pour l'un d'eux.

Neville reporta son attention sur les présents de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs étaient finalement tous déjà présents. Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit changement de rien du tout. Rien d'extravagant. Rien d'exceptionnel. Rien de déstabilisant. Rien d'autre que Regulus qui trônait à la place du professeur de Défense. Effectivement, Minerva l'avait immédiatement engagée dès qu'elle avait su qu'il avait été le fameux professeur Antarès de Durmstrang.

Bien que connaissant Regulus depuis un moment, il était d'un charisme qui faisait les rougir les jeunes filles dès qu'elle posait leur regard sur lui. On parlait d'un Black donc d'une beauté froide et ténébreuse. Le genre de personnes qui vous fascinait avec la même attraction que les ténèbres. Ils portaient si bien leur nom, pensa Neville.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Un mouvement attira l'attention des élèves et Cedric Diggory fit son apparition, envoyant un splendide sourire à Harry qui l'ignora tout aussi superbement. Le petit brun reporta son attention sur Fred qui jouait avec une de ses longues mèches brunes. Les lutins avaient décidé de laisser les cheveux d'Harry libre ce jour. Rien que ce fait était étrange pour la famille et promettait un splendide spectacle.

Fred et George tentaient de coiffer les cheveux d'Harry sans pour autant casser ses boucles naturelles. Depuis la table des Blaireaux un certain attrapeur toisait méchamment la table des Serdaigle où squattait tout le clan. Sergei se leva sous le regard étonné de beaucoup et s'installant contre Fred de façon à ce que son dos son appuyé contre le flanc de ce dernier. Il attrapa les mèches d'Harry et tout en discutant avec les autres, il lui fit une magnifique tresse lâche et se releva sous le regard émerveillé et les nombreux compliments murmurés des jeunes filles.

\- Tu es tout beau, petit cœur ! lui fit-il, le tout agrémenté d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Merci, Sergei !

\- De rien, joli cœur ! Bon, prochaine victime… Luna !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Il s'attaqua à la douce chevelure de la blonde et lui réalisa une tresse couronne. Quand il eut terminé, on remarqua que Salem avait également les cheveux libres.

\- Je m'occupe de toi, mon beau ! s'amusa Sergei en avançant vers Salem.

Seulement, il fut stopper par des ricanements intempestifs et on vit les lutins voler à dos d'Hedwige et foncer sur Harry. Ils semblèrent contrarier de ne pas pouvoir faire leur office et Sergei leur laissa volontiers la tête de son petit-ami. Les lutins s'attaquèrent aux cheveux de Salem, voletant par ci, tournant par là, en quelques minutes, ils avaient fini et lancèrent un regard de défi à Sergei qui s'approcha pour admirer son petit-ami sous tous les angles.

\- Mouais, pas mal… déclara le russe.

Les lutins eurent une expression offusquée et s'envolèrent au dessus de Salem en sortant leurs petites ailes et libérèrent une bonne quantité de poudre d'écailles. Ils s'approchèrent du visage de Sergei et ricanèrent devant l'expression choquée du russe.

Salem arborait une magnifique coiffure ressemblant à une tresse cascade et ses boucles brunes étaient maintenant parsemées de poudre ressemblant à des milliers de diamants. Devant l'expression ahurie de l'assassin, Salem invoqua un miroir et resta choqué de l'image que lui renvoyait son miroir.

\- Vous m'avez fait quoi ? chuchota-t-il.

L'un des lutins poussa un cri indigné et aussitôt Harry s'en mêla.

\- Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'aimait pas… Juste que ce n'est pas la coiffure la plus adaptée à ses cours… tenta Harry.

Le lutin se tourna vers lui puis les autres et commencèrent à se mettre d'accord.

\- Harry, ils ont dit quoi ? s'informa Draco

\- Ils cherchent une coiffure « adaptée » à ses cours…

\- Un chignon devrait suffire… réfléchit Luna.

\- Harry ! intervint Salem. Vie de mon éternité, astre de mon univers, serpent de mon serpent ! Ne me laisse pas avec cette tête ! supplia exagérément Salem, faisant rire Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle.

\- T'inquiète, Sal ! Gardes !

Aussitôt, les lutins s'alignèrent en un parfait rang. Harry les regarda amusé et quémanda un simple chignon de type samouraï. Les lutins semblèrent satisfaits de la demande et s'exécutèrent rapidement. Trois minutes plus tard, un Salem coiffé, sifflait d'admiration devant le travail de professionnel.

Un certain Poufsouffle semblait fasciné par le petit brun quand tout à coup, un grand plat chargé de bacon vint s'écraser sur sa face, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Au même instant, le courrier arriva et les rapaces se jetèrent sur le jeune éphèbe qui finit recouvert de fientes.

Un rire morbide raisonna et Peeves traversa la Grande Salle hurlant aux fantômes de venir admirer son œuvre.

Minerva Mc Gonagall, l'air sévère, se redressa et invectiva l'esprit frappeur.

\- Peeves ! Qu'est-ce que tout ceci ? s'emporta la directrice.

\- De l'art abstrait ! C'est très contemporain ! se gonfla-t-il. C'est une magnifique œuvre, n'est-il pas, ma chère ? fit l'esprit le plus turbulent du château en prenant un faux air pompeux.

\- Peeves ! C'est comme cela que vous appelez ceci ? s'indigna-t-elle.

\- Non, très chère ! Je l'ai baptisé, « Déchet sans nom de Blaireau » ! Un nom tout à fait adapté, si vous voulez mon avis !

\- Peeves ! tonna la directrice en le voyant fuir.

La directrice eut une moue dégoûtée en observant le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, Monsieur Diggory, puisqu'il semble à présent clair que vous posséder les faveurs de tous les volatiles du câteau, il me vient une excellente idée de ce que sera votre punition ! Vous serez en charge de nettoyer la volière jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Sans magie, cela va de soit ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Hagrid se chargera de vous fournir le matériel nécessaire ! déclara la directrice.

Harry eut un sourire mesquin que tous remarquèrent. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui était l'auteur de ce méfait. Les jumeaux hurlèrent de rire et lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ce ne fut que pour mieux pouvoir brailler un tonitruant « Méfait accompli ! ». Une vague de magie se déploya du plafond et disparut dans le sol.

Apparemment, Poudlard cautionnait entièrement et Viktor afficha une expression de pure admiration. Harry se leva pour se rendre en cours de Potions avec Neville et Draco sous le regard fier des jumelles. Lorsqu'il passa à côté du Blaireau humilié, il se permit un sourire froid.

\- Maintenant tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui osent insulter ma Luna, Bouseux !

 **HP ~ PUF**

La semaine se passa sans anicroche et Diggory se faisait souvent moquer par les Serpentard et depuis, ne se montrait que rarement.

Il ressortait du bureau de sa directrice de Maison qui venait de l'informer qu'il avait sali le nom de Poufsouffle par son comportement. Le professeur Chourave en avait profité pour lui retirer son statut de préfet, ajoutant une plus grande couche à l'humiliation déjà si profondément ancrée en lui.

L'ancien préfet décida de faire profil bas, ne sachant nullement comment annoncer la décision à son cher paternel. Cependant ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Minerva s'en était déjà chargé. Une beuglante attendait le jeune homme dès le petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Dans les dortoirs des Rouge et Or, une nouvelle circulait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il était raconté que la directrice de leur Maison organiserait une réunion exceptionnelle et que seuls les élèves au-delà de la quatrième année pourraient y assister.

En effet, le mercredi suivant, Minerva rassembla tous ses lions dans une immense salle sous la surveillance du concierge, Monsieur Rusard.

\- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Mes très chers Gryffondor, cette année, avec le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'école a l'immense privilège d'organiser le célèbre bal de Noël ! Il s'agit d'une tradition du tournoi. Je tiens à vous préciser que la tradition exige que le bal soit ouvert par les Champions ! s'agita la directrice la mine resplendissante.

Elle marqua une légère pause, le temps que l'information atteigne tous les cerveaux présents et que le flot de chuchotements s'apaise enfin. Elle reprit toutefois la parole, la mine grave.

\- Il s'agit effectivement de danse ! Dans chaque garçon, un lion n'attend que cette occasion pour montrer toute sa splendeur et dans chaque jeune fille, un cygne sommeille. J'attends de vous, un comportement exemplaire ainsi qu'une tenue parfaite ! La Maison Gryffondor incarne la puissance et la grâce depuis des millénaires, il est hors de question que cette magnifique soirée soit gâchée par un comportement déplacé. Dans le cas contraire… Je m'occuperais personnellement des fauteurs de trouble… siffla Minerva.

Les élèves déglutirent douloureusement. La sévère directrice se tourna vers le concierge et tapa des mains. Le cracmol s'activa autour du gramophone, arrangeant le cornet sous le regard impatient de la lionne. La seconde suivante, une mélodie légère et gracieuse s'élevait dans toute la pièce.

Minerva chercha une victime pour la démonstration et eut un sourire compatissant en appelant Neville.

\- Monsieur Londubat ?

Aussitôt Neville se leva sous le regard moqueur des garçons. Il se tourna vers son jumeau qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

\- Rabats-leur le clapet ! murmura l'attrapeur des lions.

Neville hocha la tête et partit d'un pas enjoué. La directrice expliqua les directives pendant que l'héritier Londubat accompagnait la démonstration sous les rires des garçons.

La valse commença et Minerva crut défaillir en voyant Neville la mener avec une élégance stupéfiante. Elle ne laissa rien paraître tout du long si ce n'était un immense sourire de fierté face au talent du jeune homme. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, elle souffla un « Splendide ! » et observa le visage calme de son cavalier.

\- Vous avez un talent exceptionnel pour la danse, Monsieur Londubat ! félicita la directrice.

\- J'ai simplement eu un excellent professeur, répondit calmement le jeune homme.

\- Mes compliments à votre professeur, alors !

\- Harry, j'imagine que ce n'est pas nécessaire que je te les transmette ? s'amusa Neville en se tournant vers son jumeau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et lui tira la langue, le plus puérilement possible. Minerva et le reste des étudiants de Gryffondor regardaient l'échange avec des yeux ronds. Harry, lui, s'en fichait royalement. Sa marraine lui avait appris à danser et il avait trouvé normal d'apprendre à Neville à danser, laissant Luna aux bons soins de Draco. Pour le petit brun c'était parfaitement normal de s'échanger leur savoir entre eux. Bon, il leur avait même appris à faire la recette de Charlotte aux fraises de Tante Pétunia, le nouveau dessert préféré de Draco.

Le souvenir d'un Draco horrifié de devoir cuisiner lui vola un sourire rêveur et il se recentra sur la discussion de son jumeau.

\- La personne qui vous a appris à danser est Harry ? lâcha enfin la directrice.

\- En effet, Professeur ! Il m'a appris à danser cet été, pendant les vacances !

\- Arrête de jouer les modestes, Nev ! J'ai mis trois semaines à apprendre toutes les danses de salon avec Tante Cissa et toi, juste trois jours ! Doit-on vraiment faire le ratio ? se moqua Harry.

Ce fut au tour de Neville de lui tirer la langue.

\- Traître !

\- Non, je te rends ce qui te revient de droit ! trancha Harry.

\- Bien ! Très bien ! J'aimerais une petite démonstration ! s'enthousiasma Minerva.

Harry bouda d'être ainsi exposé aussi inutilement et se leva sous le regard rieur de son jumeau.

\- Qui dirige ? demanda Harry.

\- Et si on faisait comme à la maison ? s'amusa Neville.

\- Si tu veux… fit simplement son jumeau.

La musique s'éleva de nouveau. Harry guida les premières notes et tout à coup, Neville prit la direction. Leur petit manège recommença tout au long du morceau. Minerva avait le regard brillant d'émotions alors que les élèves semblaient perdus.

\- Formidable ! Vous vous êtes amusé à changer de meneur à chaque contretemps ! Très ingénieux ! Enfin, bon maintenant, je vais demander à tout le monde de rejoindre la piste ! s'amusa la directrice.

Harry se fit kidnapper par une jeune fille avec un sourire resplendissant.

\- Angelina ! Rends-moi, Harry ! s'agaça Katie Bell.

\- Non c'est à moi qu'il doit apprendre à danser ! lança Alicia Spinnet.

\- Eh ! Je ne suis pas un objet ! feula Harry.

\- Mesdemoiselles, j'ai pleinement conscience que votre manque flagrant de bienséance vous pousse à vous comporter comme de parfaite greluches mais la première qui malmène mon neveu se verra récurer la totalité des cachots jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité ! claqua Severus de son ton glacial.

Il y eut un immense blanc parmi les étudiants et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry puis vers le sinistre professeur de Potions. L'information atteint enfin leurs esprits et on entendit un magistral « Quoi ? Snape, le bâtard graisseux, est l'oncle d'Harry ! » crié par Seamus.

Minerva se pinça l'arrête du nez et fit un geste à l'attention de Severus, lui signifiant muettement « Bon vas-y, vide les sabliers de ma Maison ! ». Severus eut un sourire froid et ricana.

\- Trente points de moins pour Gryffondor pour insulte envers un professeur et un mois de récurage de chaudron ! susurra-t-il. Je suis de bonne humeur alors je serai généreux aujourd'hui. Minerva, je dois te parler.

La face de la directrice se figea de stupeur. Le potionniste n'avait créé l'hécatombe dans le sablier des Rouge et Or et il s'était contenté d'un simple mois de retenue. C'en était choquant.

Regulus fit son apparition et sa stupeur passée, Minerva lui laissa les rênes pour apprendre à ses étudiants les pas de valses.

Une fois la porte refermée, Severus tendit une simple missive à Minerva. Elle la lut rapidement et releva un sourcil vers son interlocuteur.

\- Si je comprends bien, le Ministre veut que nous retirions la plainte… C'est bien ce qui est demandé ?

\- Je pense que tu as bien lu ! ricana le potionniste.

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! gronda-t-elle. Tu as fini tes cours pour la journée, non ?

\- Effectivement !

\- Alors va apporter cette délicieuse lettre à Tom et dis-lui qu'il peut en faire ce qu'il veut ! De mon côté, je vais voir Alastor et ensuite j'irai voir Amélia Bones !

\- Augusta est au manoir à l'heure actuelle ! Narcissa et Lucius également ! souffla le professeur Snape.

\- Absolument parfait ! Mets-les également au courant ! De mon côté, je vais passer à la vitesse supérieure ! Le ministère tout entier va en trembler ! rit la directrice.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? s'enquit le vampire.

\- Rien de dramatique… Simplement en informer la Cour Internationale ! fit-elle avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ce pauvre Fudge.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il avait toujours su que Minerva vouait un amour profond au règlement mais apprendre qu'elle saisirait la Cour International de la Magie lui fit presque ressentir de la pitié pour le futur ex-ministre. Presque. Après tout, il n'en espérait pas tant.

\- Et les relations de Poudlard pèseront énormément dans la balance ! supposa le Serpentard.

\- Exactement ! Mettre des enfants magiques en danger est un haut crime surtout aux yeux de l'opinion publique. Le Ministère anglais aurait dû faire profil bas après le tollé que l'affaire Black a soulevé l'année dernière… précisa Minnie. Il est temps que Poudlard sorte de la coupe du Ministère de la magie.

Severus hocha la tête en accord avec les propos de sa directrice. Une voix retentit derrière eux et une ombre blanche traversa les murs avant de revenir devant eux. Le fantôme de la Dame Grise se stoppa devant eux, se tenant fièrement.

\- Bien que vos intentions soient nobles, je ne peux que vous exhorter à revoir vos actes à venir ! déclara-t-elle. En portant l'affaire devant une telle cour, les éclaboussures retomberont directement sur les enfants. Harry, Neville et Draco seront portés sous les feux des projecteurs et ce n'est pas ce que nos enfants souhaitent. J'ai le bonheur et le bien-être de ces enfants à cœur… Tout autant que vous… Cependant… La mort et les siècles passés m'ont offert un recul que je n'aurais pas eu à votre âge !

\- Que proposez-vous, Helena ? fit Severus, très attentif.

\- La première partie de votre plan est parfaite ! Cependant convoquer la presse et porter la situation à la connaissance du peuple serait un coup bien pire à Fudge. De plus, le peuple anglais connait déjà les tenants et aboutissants des faits passés. Leurs réactions seront immédiates et cette charmante journaliste à scandales sera parfaite pour écrire son article dans cette optique ! Nous en avons discuté entre nous, tableaux et fantômes, et nous en avons conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un plan solide et protégeant avant tous les intérêts des enfants. Jusqu'à présent, l'affaire n'a pas encore été ébruitée hors des frontières mais le véritable problème vient de Fudge et non du Ministère… Tout comme Poudlard était pieds et poings liés avec Dumbledore ! Enfin, c'est au sens figuré ! rit la belle Helena.

Minerva et Severus se permirent un sourire face à l'humour de l'être spectral. Cependant une question tarauda Minerva.

\- Comment avez-vous su que nous recevrions cette missive et notre plan ?

\- De qui suis-je la Gardienne ? demanda le fantôme.

\- De la Tour de Serdaigle ! répondit Minerva sans vraiment comprendre où voulait en venir le spectre.

Un rire profond lui répondit. Minerva tourna la tête vers son ami qui riait à gorge déployée, laissa apparaitre ses canines. Elle ne fut aucunement vexée de le voir rire mais se sentit tout de même irrité qu'il ne daigne pas l'éclairer.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, Severus essuya quelques larmes, seules preuves de son hilarité passée et se tourna vers Helena Serdaigle qui le regardait avec amusement.

\- Luna est vraiment extraordinaire ! lâcha-t-il enfin.

\- N'est-ce pas ? s'amusa le fantôme.

Minerva écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation.

\- Luna Lovegood ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Avez-vous connaissance d'une autre Luna dans vos registres qui mérite mon admiration ? gronda sombrement le fantôme.

\- J'imagine que non ! répondit une Minerva penaude.

\- Il n'y a personne comme elle ! D'ailleurs, je lui ai proposé de prendre le professeur Trelawney comme mentor pour son don de divination. Malheureusement, il n'y a que peu de personnes possédant un pouvoir de médium… Elle devra trouver sa voie seule pour ce pouvoir…

\- J'en parlerai à mon neveu ! décida Severus.

\- Lequel ? fit le fantôme, une moue curieuse détendant ses traits.

\- Salem ! Il possède un don médiumnique sans précédent et a fait sa formation en Grèce dans l'un des Temples d'Hadès.

\- Oh quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Faites donc mon ami ! Faites au plus vite ! Le château se chargera de vous soutenir dans vos actions ! s'emporta le fantôme de la jeune femme, absolument radieuse. Oh et tant que j'y suis ! J'ai trois petites nouvelles à vous annoncer ! Premièrement, selon Peeves, le jeune Diggory n'aurait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'ouvrir son œuf sans frôler la syncope. Deuxièmement, Mimi Geignarde m'a chargé de vous avertir qu'une certaine « Ching-Chong » de ma noble Maison aurait apparemment commencé une fort étrange potion aux relents rose et crème dans ses toilettes. Et enfin, des employés du Ministère ont été vus aux alentours de la Forêt Interdite, sur notre domaine ! Je pense vous avoir tout dit ! Si vous avez des questions, utilisez le réseau du château. Il est extrêmement efficace maintenant que la puissance de Poudlard se réveille pleinement… termina-t-elle plus pour elle-même. Enfin bon, excellente journée, mes amis !

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà c'est fait !**

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'y ai vraiment mis tout mon cœur !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis !**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et j'espère vous récupérer en excellente forme ! N'est-ce pas As' !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite, à tous, une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	27. Chapter 27

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté et j'en suis profondément navré.**

 **J'ai eu une vie particulièrement mouvementée dernièrement et du coup l'écriture en a malheureusement pâti.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages, reviews et ajouts. Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Je ne serai pas plus long et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Excellente lecture à tous.**

 **Disclaimer :** **J.K. Rowling possède ses si célèbres personnages ainsi que l'univers sinon le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-lectrice : ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 27 : Missives et Bal de Yüle**

Severus sortit de la cheminée avec un air affecté, expression que Tom ne lui connaissait que trop bien depuis toutes ces années. Le patriarche observa le sombre potionniste avancer de son pas si caractéristiques, faisant danser ses éternelles robes sombres. Il manifesta son ennui en poussant un soupir et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en levant un sourcil.

\- Quelles sombres nouvelles m'apportes-tu, mon cher Severus ?

\- Serais-je le corbeau de vos malheurs, mon très cher Seigneur ? demanda négligemment le directeur de la Maison Serpentard.

\- Disons simplement que je préfère les recevoir de toi plutôt que d'une tierce personne !

\- Que de flatteries, mon ami ! nota le vampire.

\- Apercevrais-tu enfin tous les efforts que je fournis pour t'amener à sourire ? ricana le patriarche. Allez dis-moi tout !

\- Fudge a envoyé une missive à l'attention de Minerva. Il veut que nous annulions les poursuites contre lui et le Ministère.

\- En voilà une charmante idée de sa part… stupide bouffon ! fit le chef de clan, la voix chargée de sarcasme.

\- De plus, il tient à ce que nous revenions sur la situation de Croupton Junior et que nous annoncions qu'il s'agissait d'un individu sous polynectar…

\- Bien évidemment ! Cela va de soit, voyons ! susurra-t-il, suintant d'ironie.

Severus eut un de ses rares sourires devant toute la mauvaise foi de son ami et lui raconta l'intervention du fantôme d'Helena Serdaigle. Il ne fallut pas grand-chose pour apporter une expression prédatrice sur le visage de Tom. Le plan de la fille de Rowena était absolument parfait. Il n'y décelait absolument aucune faille. Enfin, encore faudrait-il que la population sorcière soit réceptive à cette histoire.

\- A quoi penses-tu Severus ? demanda Tom en l'observant. C'est plutôt rare de te voir perdu dans tes pensées en ma présence… se justifia-t-il en suivant le froncement de sourcil du vampire.

\- Mimi Geignarde a dit à Helena que le crapaud baveux préparait une potion dans ses toilettes. Une potion aux effluves roses et crème… Il n'y a pas tant de potions comme cela…

\- _Amortensia_! gronda Tom.

\- Elle est donc à la seconde étape… A ce stade la potion a encore besoin de deux ou trois semaines selon la qualité des ingrédients… Je commence à en avoir par-dessus le chaudron de tous ces stupides cornichons qui pensent pouvoir tout obtenir avec la magie… Et elle ose souiller mon art ! ronchonna le potionniste.

\- Que vas-tu faire cette fois ?

\- Vider le sablier, faire un esclandre, la coller jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité… Tout cela devient routinier ! Je pense qu'une expulsion temporaire devrait peut-être faire l'affaire !

\- Sauf que l' _Amortensia_ est censée être interdite ! Bien que la formule existe, elle reste une potion interdite ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas le genre de potions que l'on enseigne en cours !

\- Un renvoi définitif ne me satisfait pas ! Et j'ai toujours le problème Diggory à régler ! feula Severus.

\- Encore heureux qu'il s'agisse de mon fils et pas du tien ! ricana Tom.

\- J'aurais dû aimer mon neveu, fils de ma sœur de magie, comme mon propre fils alors je ferais absolument tout pour me rattraper…

\- Fais donc, mon ami… Fais donc… soupira exagérément Tom.

Le père de famille leva les yeux au ciel et grommela pour la forme. En réalité, il était ravi de ne pas avoir à faire le sale boulot. Torturer des enfants ne lui procurait pas le moindre instant de jouissance. Cependant les adultes, c'était vraiment son péché mignon.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Severus avait quitté son seigneur depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Cependant, ce dernier ne cessait de repenser à cette conversation. De l' _Amortensia_. Une potion qui se voulait aussi addictive chez les sorciers qu'inoffensives chez les moldus. Il en savait quelque chose vu qu'il était un enfant maudit, né de l'union d'un moldu sous potion. Il avait fini par apprendre la vérité en faisant bon nombre de recherches croyant que son père était un puissant sorcier. Qu'elle avait été grande sa désillusion en découvrant la famille moldue de son père. Les enfants nés d'une potion d'amour était incapable de ressentir de l'amour et cela avait été son cas.

Tom ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le regard si particulier de Regulus. Les orbes bleu-gris l'observaient avec attention et inquiétude. Cependant le sentiment le plus présent dans les yeux de son amant était tout l'amour que ce dernier lui portait.

\- Quelque chose te perturbe, Tom.

Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Tom soupira et raconta à son amant les faits qui lui avaient été rapportés plus tôt.

\- Je vois ! s'exclama Lord Black. Je vais convoquer cette chère Rita. Elle se fera un plaisir de faire part de tout ceci à la population sorcière. Elle semble bien apprécier Viktor et Harry depuis leurs entretiens pour le tournoi.

\- Effectivement… Cependant j'espère que l'Angleterre magique suivra…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Cette femme sait comment faire pencher la situation. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais expliqué ce qui est arrivé aux Weasley, ceux qui ont été reniés…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis… réfléchit Tom.

D'un coup de baguette, Tom fit venir à lui sa pensine. Il attrapa son Regulus par la taille et tous deux plongèrent dans les souvenirs.

 _ **# Flashback**_

Dans ses appartements, Bellatrix tournait comme une lionne en cage. Elle lança un regard torve à son reflet puis toisa méchamment le soleil qui se couchait bien trop lentement à son goût. Sa précieuse sœur avait été blessée par cette chienne de Weasley. Jamais elle ne pardonnerait pareille abomination. Certes, son seigneur lui avait ordonné de rester au manoir et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte mais entre sa vengeance et un ordre direct de Tom… Autant dire qu'elle allait clairement désobéir.

Plongée dans ses divers scénarios de vengeance, tous plus macabres les uns que les autres, la sorcière avisa enfin l'heure tardive et ne réalisa qu'alors que la nuit était belle et bien tombée. Elle se regarda de nouveau et eut un sourire mauvais. Le général Bellatrix Lestrange était de retour ! Un rire hystérique éclata dans la nuit et la sœur de Narcissa sortit de sa chambre.

Elle vérifia que tout le monde dormait et se rendit dans la chambre des jumeaux. Comme elle s'y attendait, le vide et le silence régnaient en maîtres incontestés. Elle s'approcha d'un pas souple de leur salle de bain et trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Une brosse avec de nombreux cheveux roux. Son sourire mauvais s'accentua et elle sortit un flacon contenant un liquide noir et épais.

Alors que la sorcière jubilait intérieurement, un léger toussotement la fit se retourner derechef.

\- Franchement, Tata Bella… Tu es si cruelle ! soupira Vladimir sortant de son ombre.

\- Vlad chéri…

\- Tu comptais partir t'amuser et profiter toute seule… C'est terriblement cruel ! marmonna théâtralement le vampire.

\- Fred et George sont tes futurs calices, tu n'as pas besoin de te salir les mains avec les autres déchets ! réprimanda la lady.

\- Et toi si ? Je viens avec toi ! décréta le moldave.

\- Tes frères ont déteint sur toi ! grommela la sorcière.

\- C'est une possibilité ! Ceci dit j'ai un compte à régler avec le garçon Weasley !

\- Très bien, allons-y ! abdiqua-t-elle.

Dans le silence, les deux ombres quittèrent le manoir et transplanèrent vers une direction inconnue en tenant un obscur parchemin.

Arrivés à destination, Bellatrix observa calmement son environnement, tout comme son neveu. Une grimace agacée déforma rageusement les traits de son visage en reconnaissant les lieux.

\- Hein ?! Domaine Prewett… L'emmerde ! jura-t-elle.

\- Ma tante ? Ton sort de localisation a fonctionné ?

\- Evidemment, andouille ! Je maîtrise parfaitement la magie du sang ! Nous sommes devant le domaine ancestral de la famille Prewett ! Ce sont des Sang-Pur qui comptent parmi les plus anciennes familles sorcières d'Angleterre. Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que cette vermine soit encore en contact avec cette partie de sa famille. Ils ont des protections incroyables et si on fait un pas de travers, l'alarme sera donnée et notre mort arrivera bien trop vite …

\- Aucun souci ! sourit le brun.

La sorcière se retourna vers son neveu, prête à lui demander quelle partie de son explication n'avait-il pas compris mais sa bouche resta ouverte, béante, tant elle fut choquée de voir une telle expression de joie malsaine sur le visage de son neveu le plus calme. Ses yeux étaient aussi ténébreux que la nuit et ses canines dépassaient outrageusement de sa bouche. Un sourire fou étirait son visage et magnifiait sa divine cruauté.

Loin d'être apeurée, Bella était grandement émerveillée. Sans retenue, Lady Lestrange gloussa devant ce côté si prédateur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ce fut également sans gêne qu'elle vint toucher les crocs du vampire du bout de ses ongles. Vladimir pesta contre la folie du général Lestrange et bouda quelques secondes tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de passer les défenses et protections.

Bella ricanait tout en se limant les ongles à l'aide de sa baguette. Elle peaufinait mentalement ses futures tortures en attendant que le moldave soit fin prêt. Pour Bella, la torture était un art des plus nobles et tout bon Sang-Pur savait qu'on ne dérangeait jamais un artiste en profonde réflexion. De ce fait, elle patienta calmement en observant les alentours, sa manucure parfaitement achevée.

Le moldave agita brusquement la main, brassant de grandes quantités d'air, semblant chasser un insecte invisible, et se retourna vers sa tante avec une expression encore plus sauvage.

\- Terminé ! On peut tout faire sauter ! Ça va être un carnage sans nom ! craqua finalement le vampire en rigolant.

\- Donc si l'alarme se déclenche, ce n'est pas très grave ? vérifia Bella avec une moue enfantine.

\- Ce qui serait véritablement dommage c'est que la chasse soit trop facile ! souffla Vladimir, faussement dépité, en se pourléchant les lèvres. Ils sont cinq. Trois femelles et deux mâles… La chasse est ouverte… et surtout que le festin commence !

Le prince de Moldavie attrapa le bras de la marraine de son frère et aussitôt une étrange aura pourpre enveloppa le duo vengeur. Ils s'approchèrent de la propriété d'un pas décidé et traversèrent les protections sans y rencontrer la moindre résistance mais surtout sans les enclencher.

Une fois entrés dans la maison, Bellatrix se jeta un rapide glamour, lui redonnant ainsi l'apparence qu'elle avait en s'évadant d'Azkaban et fit de même avec son acolyte. Ce dernier écopa des traits du défunt mari Lestrange, Rodolphus. Vladimir ne put retenir un grognement en constatant le travail de sa complice.

\- Simple mesure de précaution. Rassure-toi, je me serais bien passée de voir la tête de cet imbécile heureux… lui grimaça-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un simple hochement de tête et le plus jeune lança un informulé qui fit briller toute la structure extérieure de l'habitation.

Bella se jeta un nouveau sort, de désillusion cette fois, et s'en remit aux sens surdéveloppés de la créature de la nuit qui l'accompagnait. Ils arrivèrent devant une double-porte entrouverte. Dedans, des grognements de colère résonnaient allègrement. Le Prince Moldova n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la voix de l'idiot roux qui avait blessé son adorable petit frère.

Une espèce de ronronnement s'éleva alors. Un elfe de maison voulut stopper l'avancée des belligérants mais il se fit décapiter directement par Bella qui gémit un sonore « Pour ma collection ! ».

Vladimir ne porta aucune attention au sang qui se répandait sur les murs alors que Bella s'amusait avec les trainées de sang. Elle dessina un étrange ensemble de runes sur les portes. Le résultat était absolument macabre. Les glyphes étaient peints avec le sang du pauvre elfe fauché quelques secondes auparavant.

Bella tentait d'entendre ce qui se disait à l'intérieur mais n'y parvenait absolument pas. Ce simple fait la frustrait au plus haut point.

\- Il y a un Weasley avec eux, souffla Vladimir en fronçant les sourcils. Apparemment, la mère veut le récupérer…

\- Lequel ?

\- La chose du ministre…

\- Hum… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà celui-là ?

\- Percy…

\- Ah oui, Persil ! C'est vrai ! Cette femme devait avoir faim quand elle l'a nommé !

Vladimir tourna la tête vers la fugitive, lentement, très lentement, espérant intérieurement qu'elle plaisantait. Son cou craqua en découvrant le front plissé de Bella, preuve que la sorcière était en pleine réflexion et absolument sérieuse. Il prit une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer mais écouter les élucubrations de la Black quant à la façon dont certaines femmes ne devraient jamais avoir le droit de nommer leurs enfants le fit exploser d'un rire guttural et bestial. Bellatrix ne comprit pas grand-chose mais le rire lui plu immédiatement et elle l'accompagna dans son fou rire.

D'un coup sec, ils ouvrirent la porte et tombèrent sur le visage écarlate et furieux de Ginevra et de Molly alors que le rouquin toisait méchamment son frère. Mère, fille et fils sursautèrent en observant les nouveaux arrivants. A mesure que leur image s'imprimait dans leurs esprits, leurs visages perdaient de nombreuses couleurs, passant d'une nuance de pourpre à un blanc morbide.

\- Lestrange… chuchota Molly en proie à une immense panique.

\- Où ça ? fit Rodolphus-Vlad.

\- Nous ? demanda Bella en se désignant. Ah oui, nous ! _Endoloris !_ cracha la sorcière.

\- Bella ! tonna le moldave. Et mon entrée ?

Bella cessa son sort et pencha la tête sur le côté, grommelant un « Quoi encore ?! ». Après quoi, elle souffla un bon coup.

\- Oui, bon, vas-y ! fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois l'autorisation donnée que le vampire déclencha les alarmes par pur sadisme et amusement.

\- Bella chérie, je t'adore ! chuchota le déguisé.

L'ancienne plus fervente servante de Voldemort écarquilla les yeux et applaudit dans une esquisse absolument enfantine. Des hurlements, des cris et des glapissements firent écho aux grincements de la demeure dont les défenses se brisaient irrémédiablement.

\- Les protections ont volé en éclats ?! Déjà ? Merlin, mais quel ennui ! s'amusa la lady.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne nous échapperont pas… ricana le plus jeune. Une belle brochette de déjections magiques et un… Weasley ! Merlin, c'est la fête ce soir !

\- Que voulez-vous et comment êtes-vous entrer ? siffla la supposée tante Murielle.

\- Par la porte, quelle question ! expliqua lentement Bellatrix comme si elle s'adressait à des idiots. La stupidité doit être de famille… Après tout pour nommer son fils « Persil », il faut être dérangé !

Lady Lestrange marmonna une formule et les portes se scellèrent instantanément.

\- Voyons Bella ! Je voulais qu'ils s'enfuient ! radota le vampire.

\- Chéri, cesse de te plaindre et commençons les pourparlers… _Endoloris !_

\- Tu as vraiment une façon très rafraîchissante d'entamer les « pourparlers », se moqua le moldave.

Ginny tentait de se cacher derrière son frère alors que sa mère convulsait au sol. La vieille sorcière, répondant au nom de Murielle était immobilisée par l'aura ténébreuse de Vladimir et Perceval était sous un puissant S _tupéfix_.

D'un pas lent, Rodolphus-Vlad s'approcha de Ronald qui était totalement tétanisé. Ce dernier tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'il tentait de faire barrage entre l'évadé et sa sœur. Cependant, Vladimir n'en avait que faire de la rousse. Tout ce qui l'intéressait était de malmener le pauvre crétin qui s'était attiré ses foudres.

Arrivé près du garçon, il lui caressa la joue presque amoureusement faisant le roux se raidir à ce contact. Ginevra voulut faire reculer leur agresseur mais une main puissante l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya « délicatement » rencontrer le mur où elle s'encastra, crachant du sang.

\- Quelle emmerdeuse celle-là ! bougonna le prince.

Vladimir reporta son attention sur le jeune garçon et cligna des yeux avant d'exploser d'un rire monstrueux.

\- Ne bouge pas, souillon ! fit la fugitive, pleine de cynisme, à l'attention de Molly. Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chéri ?

Curieuse et interloquée par ce soudain fou rire, Bella s'approcha et la vision la tordit de rire. Elle dût s'appuyer à son neveu tant ses côtes lui faisaient mal à rire si intensément. En effet, le cher Ronald, anciennement Weasley, avait eu si peur qu'il avait littéralement trempé son pantalon.

Percy, qui était toujours immobilisé, tourna au rouge carmin en assistant à un tel spectacle. Le plus jeune roux, lui, tremblait et gémissait entre la peur de mourir et l'humiliation qu'il vivait. La vie semblait s'acharner contre lui sans raison.

De son côté, Vladimir, trop déconcentré par son éclat de rire, baissa légèrement sa garde. Aussitôt, la tante Murielle envoya un puissant sort contre Vladimir mais le vampire restait une véritable force de la nature et le sort ne l'atteignit jamais.

\- Alors comme ça la vieille veut jouer les héroïnes… Ce n'est vraiment pas bien d'agir comme ça ! feula Vlad.

D'un clignement d'œil, il se retrouva derrière la tante Murielle et lui brisa sa baguette avant de lui broyer les épaules sous les cris stridents de Molly. Cette dernière, apeurée, tenta de transplaner. Malheureusement pour elle, Vladimir avait prit ses précautions et Bella également. Molly Prewett réussit à transplaner mais réapparut quasi immédiatement sur le plancher, aux pieds d'une Bella absolument ravie. Lady Lestrange observa la sorcière rousse qui avait fini désartibulée au sol.

Ron poussa un « **Maman !** » retentissant s'attirant les ricanements de ses bourreaux.

\- Bébé Ronny appelle sa maman… Écœurant ! tonna la sorcière, s'apprêtant déjà à lui lancer un Doloris.

\- Bella ne touche pas à mon repas ! gronda sinistrement le vampire.

Sa montée de magie annula le glamour de sa tante sous les yeux écarquillés de Percy. Bella ricana et remarqua la petite rouquine qui tentait de fuir le salon.

\- _Avada Kedavra !_ s'écria-t-elle.

Le corps de Ginevra retomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Son frère gémit en voyant le corps sans vie de sa sœur alors qu'une larme coulait de l'œil de Percy.

\- Et de deux ! s'amusa Vladimir en déchiquetant la gorge de Murielle. Bon à toi, petit merdeux ! cingla le vampire en léchant le cou d'un Ron tétanisé.

Il n'avait pas vu le vampire se déplacer et en effet ce dernier était sortit directement de son ombre. Bella jeta sorts de découpe sur sorts de découpe, lacérant le visage de l'ancienne matrone Weasley. Elle s'amusa tant et si bien qu'il ne resta de Molly Prewett qu'une masse sanglante qui rendit l'âme sous le plus puissant _Doloris_ de Bella, la remerciant pour le charmant _Feudeymon_ jeté à sa sœur adorée.

\- Et de trois ! renchérit Bella.

Elle s'approcha tranquillement de Percy et lui fit la conversation comme si de rien n'était alors que ce dernier était encore sous l'influence du sort d'entrave du Prince Moldova.

\- Pour du Persil, tu ne m'as pas l'air très frais… C'est vrai quoi ! tu es un peu rouge-blême… Le grand air te ferait le plus grand bien. Tu m'as l'air un peu incommodé… Serais-tu constipé ?

\- Bella ! beugla Vladimir. Sa vie intestinale ne m'intéresse absolument pas !

\- Je m'inquiétais juste pour lui. Regarde-moi cette face ! J'ai même du mal à croire qu'il soit le frère de mes petits chéris. George et Fred sont si pleins de vie. Lui c'est... autre chose. C'est de travailler pour ce cher ministre Fudge qui te chamboule autant ? continua Bellatrix comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu es épuisante, Tata Bella… soupira son neveu. Enfin bon, revenons à nos moutons ou plutôt au pauvre con. Alors ça fait quoi de n'avoir plus accès à ta magie, d'avoir perdu ton nom, d'avoir perdu toute crédibilité pour la communauté magique ? Ça fait quoi de n'être plus rien ?

\- Que de sadisme… Je me sens toute chose ! gémit la veuve Lestrange.

Percy tourna de l'œil alors que Vladimir vidait Ronald de son sang. Bella, elle, couinait comme une petite fille devant le meilleur film de tous les temps.

Une fois leur carnage terminé, ils réveillèrent ce pauvre Percy à coup d' _Enervate_ et le soumirent à un interrogatoire en règle afin de découvrir ce qu'il faisait en présence des membres reniés de sa famille.

L'image bien présente de la terrible fin de ces derniers lui délia la langue immédiatement. Il leur apprit donc qu'il avait reçu un parchemin de sa tante et qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un portoloin qui l'avait amené à peine quelques minutes avant leur arrivée.

Molly lui avait demandé de faire disparaître Arthur, Bill et Charlie afin que le troisième enfant puisse les réintégrer dans la famille Weasley et surtout effacer le déshonneur qu'ils avaient connu. Cependant, comme il était hors de question pour le secrétaire du Ministre de faire le moindre mal à sa famille alors il leur avait tenu tête. Chose que la sévère Tante Murielle n'avait absolument pas apprécié. En effet, à son sens, quelque soit la situation, Arthur Weasley n'avait aucun droit de répudier femme et enfants et d'ainsi les jeter dans la honte.

Percy avait argué qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes mis dans une telle situation et les hostilités allaient commencer au moment de l'entrée fracassante de Rodolphus-Vladimir et de Bella. Ces derniers semblèrent ravis de la tournure des événements et avaient renvoyé le rouquin chez lui en lui intimant de se reposer. Juste avant de partir, Bella et Vladimir jetèrent à leur tour un _Feudeymon_ et observèrent leur travail de pyromanes.

 _ **Flashback#**_

Regulus et son amant sortirent de la pensine. Le premier était choqué alors que le second affichait un sourire de pure fierté. Tom ne se lassait pas cette série de souvenirs. Il les trouvait absolument fascinants. Voir son « petit » Vladimir être plus sanguinaire que Bella lui arrachait toujours un sourire arrogant. Il était fier de ses enfants. Il avait d'ailleurs voulu offrir un présent significatif à son cadet mais ce dernier avait refusé, n'étant pas satisfait de la fin de ces idiots.

Tom revint à la réalité en entendant la voix calme de son amant. Sa voix était trop calme pour ne pas s'en inquiéter.

\- Tom, tu possèdes ce souvenir depuis… combien de temps d'ailleurs ?

\- Eh bien de puis le lendemain de leur petite escapade… avoua le patriarche.

\- Bien évidemment et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le montres ? grinça Regulus.

Sentant la tempête nommée Regulus Actarus Black se lever, le cerveau de Tom tourna à plein régime afin de trouver une parade. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas même sous _Doloris_ , mais Regulus lui donnait des sueurs froides lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. La dernière colère de Lord Black lui revint en mémoire. Il s'agissait de la fois où ils s'étaient disputés pour savoir qui allait envoyer la première beuglante aux enfants. Au début, c'était de bonne guerre mais sans comprendre pourquoi, il s'était retrouvé épinglé à deux lagons bleu-gris aussi glaciaux que la rage de leur propriétaire. Tom savait qu'il avait été un parfait imbécile de lui lancer à la figure qu'il s'agissait de ses enfants à lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à faire les siens s'il voulait tant envoyer une beuglante à ses mômes. Effectivement, c'était de la folie.

\- Disons que je ne voulais pas te décevoir, une nouvelle fois… soupira Tom.

Regulus haussa un sourcil attendant une explication plus poussée. Auquel cas, il n'hésiterait pas à lui faire la tête pendant une durée assez longue, le privant ainsi de leurs ébats quotidiens pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas la violence et encore moins les effusions de sang… Je ne voulais surtout pas te dégoûter… argumenta Tom.

Il n'avait pas totalement menti, simplement dramatisé la situation. Cependant cela sembla toucher Regulus dont le regard se fit plus doux.

\- Je savais déjà quel fou tu étais quand je me suis donné à toi, Tom. Un peu de sang, n'y changera rien, surtout que c'était amplement mérité ! déclara le chef de la Noble Maison des Black en venant ravir les lèvres de son amant.

Tom eut un immense sourire victorieux dans son esprit. Regulus pouvait être si fleur bleue. Ceci dit, cela lui allait parfaitement. En parfait Serpentard, Tom en profita pour faire grimper la température et ainsi ravir le corps de Regulus en toute innocence.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Quelques semaines plus tard, à Poudlard, l'ambiance était survoltée. Le bal de Yüle approchait à grands pas. Les dernières années préparaient l'événement avec un enthousiasme non feint. Il était, d'ailleurs, devenu coutumier de voir des garçons s'entraîner et revoir les pas de danse.

L'école toute entière avait été secouée par les demandes et les invitations pour le fameux bal. Sans surprise, Harry avait été assailli par les demandes des filles les plus audacieuses. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elles seraient si nombreuses.

Initialement, il avait tout naturellement pensé à y aller avec Luna. Cependant, depuis que Luna avait mystérieusement raté une marche dans les escaliers en rencontrant les filles de l'année du crapaud baveux, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord. Luna irait au bal avec Vladimir, Viktor avec Fiona et Salem avec Yulia.

A la surprise générale, Harry avait invité la petite sœur de la Championne, Gabrielle. Cependant, le choc ultime était venu de Neville qui avait invité nulle autre que la si vénérée Fleur Delacour. Draco pour sa part avait invité Susan Bones. Sergei, lui, avait décidé de faire la surprise à tout le monde concernant sa cavalière.

Les jeunes avaient eu beau tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, il n'avait rien lâché concernant celle qui l'accompagnerait.

La date fatidique arriva et enfin, il fut temps de se préparer pour le bal. Severus se fit un devoir de vérifier la tenue de chacun. De son côté, Poppy avait fournit à chacun une potion calmante à garder sur eux, au cas où comme elle le disait si bien.

Les lutins avaient été engagés pour les coiffures, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs surpassés. Narcissa avait fourni la tenue de chacun et avait accordé un soin tout particulier à ce que les jumeaux et les jumelles soient absolument magnifiques. En réalité, Tom n'avait pas démordu, il offrirait à ses fils leurs tenues de bal que cela plaise à Narcissa ou pas. Il avait passé une journée entière à faire les boutiques sorcières avec Regulus. Ce dernier, trop ravi de passer sa journée de libre avec son amant n'avait pas rechigné à faire des pieds et des mains pour satisfaire les envies de grandeur de son compagnon.

Minerva Mc Gonagall avait accordé une dérogation à Colin Crivey afin qu'il puisse immortaliser la soirée. En secret, Tom avait contacté le jeune maniaque du flash afin d'obtenir les meilleurs clichés de sa marmaille. Il lui avait d'ailleurs versé la coquette somme de mille galions comme avance. Il lui avait assuré un total de deux milles galions pour couvrir l'événement.

Minerva avait trouvé la somme faramineuse mais le descendant de Serpentard lui avait rappelé qu'à la base, le jeune homme était moldu et qu'il fêtait Noël. Hors dans le but de satisfaire la demande de la grande directrice de Poudlard, le garçon sacrifierait sa soirée en famille. De ce fait, le patriarche trouvait que c'était la moindre des choses que de l'honorer de cette modeste somme.

La directrice s'était tue immédiatement et avait rendu les armes en se promettant de remercier chaleureusement le jeune lion.

 **HP ~ PUF**

L'heure du Bal de Yüle arriva et tout le petit groupe était fin prêt. Salem portait un costume noir brodé de fils vert et or. Le costume était très classique mais Salem le portait avec une classe et un charisme renversant. De plus, une cape où les armoiries de Durmstrang, brodées de fils dorés, venait sublimer sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulaient impérialement dans son dos.

Yulia se dressait dans une robe d'un blanc pure sertie de saphirs et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en un élégant chignon où trônait un diadème composé essentiellement de diamants et de saphirs. De longs gants blancs épousaient parfaitement ses bras fins. Un collier d'améthystes, assorti à ses yeux, la rendait totalement époustouflante.

Fiona possédait la même tenue que sa sœur à quelques détails près. Là où Yulia avait des saphirs, Fiona était sertie de diamants. De plus, la robe de cette dernière était d'un bleu roi. Le rendu était absolument radieux.

Son cavalier, Viktor, se tenait fier et impérieux dans son uniforme de Durmstrang, spécialement fait pour cette célébration. Igor avait tenu à lui le lui offrir lui-même. C'était dire à quel point il était fier de son poulain. Sa veste or et pourpre lui donnait une allure royale et même Luna siffla d'émerveillement avant de se reprendre sous le rire goguenard des rouquins.

Ces derniers portaient une tenue chic mi-sorcier mi-moldue rouge et or avec d'élégants bijoux en or blanc. Si la tenue venait de Narcissa, les bijoux étaient un cadeau de Tom qui avait réussi la prouesse de faire pleurer les jumeaux. Tom avait maugréé pour la forme mais avait gardé les garçons dans ses bras, le temps que l'émotion redescende. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel était Sergei mais vu tout le secret qu'il avait fait concernant sa cavalière, personne ne s'inquiétait de son absence sauf peut-être Salem qui rageait intérieurement.

\- Tout le monde est parfait ! sourit le potionniste. Bien, mettez-leur plein la vue et surtout n'oubliez pas de vous amuser ! Allez du balai !

Le groupe de garnements se présenta à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Les nés-moldus étaient fascinés par la diversité des tenues et bavaient littéralement devant certaines. D'ailleurs, le duo Neville-Draco tentait de garder à distance leurs admiratrices qui semblaient fondre devant ce bel ensemble d'adolescents. Le lion portait un costume rouge sombre tandis que le jeune serpent était vêtu d'une longue robe sorcière d'un blanc pur, où un M était brodé de fils d'argents, le tout ouvert sur un costume gris clair. Luna, elle, se tenait fièrement dans une longue robe blanche à voiles. Une parure de perles nacrées réhaussait sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été bouclés par les lutins qui y avaient rajouté une touche de leur poudre d'écailles. Autant dire que la jeune Serdaigle était magnifique.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Après le discours de Minerva, l'ouverture du Bal fut lancée par les Champions et leurs cavaliers. Une fois la première danse terminée, un tonnerre d'applaudissements résonna. Viktor s'amusait à heurter Fleur qui loin de s'en agacer le lui rendait bien soutenue par Neville. Le seul bémol à tout ceci était la présence de Diggory et de Chang cependant leur duo faisait pâle figure auprès des trois autres.

Après quoi, élèves et professeurs vinrent rejoindre la piste de danse. Ce fut ce moment que choisit Sergei pour arriver. Tout le monde s'arrêta pour observer le duo imprévisible. Au bras du Russe, se tenait une Poppy absolument resplandissante. Elle avait abandonné son éternelle tenue d'infirmière et avait mis pour l'occasion une longue robe de dentelles et satin d'un bleu ciel avec un long châle bleu nuit.

Le sourire arrogant qu'affichait le Russe tranchait avec le sourire amusé de l'infirmière. La mâchoire de Salem manqua de se décrocher tant parce que Poppy était méconnaissable que par la surprise.

Le couple s'avança sur la piste et rejoint les autres. Le sourire rayonnant de la directrice amusa énormément Igor qui avait invité l'infirmière mais s'était fait refouler prétextant du travail pour la soirée.

\- Alors comme ça la dragonne est plus Serpentard qu'on ne le pense ! marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ! ricana la directrice de Gryffondor.

De nombreux flashs vinrent éblouir les duos les plus populaires de la soirée et finalement tout le monde eut droit à sa photo made in Colin.

La première partie de la soirée se passa sans problème et le célèbre groupe sorcier, les Bizarr' Sisters fit son apparition. A la surprise générale, les plus grandes fans étaient bel et bien Minerva et Poppy qui se laissèrent porter par l'enthousiasme général.

Les trois frères se dandinaient sur la piste pour la plus grande joie des jeunes filles. Fleur, Gabrielle, Luna et les jumelles n'étaient pas en reste pour le bonheur des garçons. Dès les premières notes de _**Do The Hippogriff**_ , Draco, Neville et les jumeaux s'y mirent également. Susan était hilare et en voyant que le clan connaissait parfaitement la chorégraphie. Sergei et Severus se promirent de demander des copies des photos à Colin pour leur collection de clichés insolites.

A la fin de la chanson, Harry s'excusa auprès des autres et sortit prendre l'air avec un verre. Il ne savait pas mais le jeune homme était suivi par un Poufsouffle furieux. Harry était adossé contre une fenêtre et laissait le vent frais le rafraîchir calmement. Il s'amusait énormément mais faire l'hippogriffe avec autant de tissus étaient comme cuisiner en tenue de cosmonaute. C'était étouffant et il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

Tout à sa contemplation du ciel, il se rendit compte que cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il avait rencontré Viktor, qu'il avait réglé ses comptes avec Sergei mais surtout qu'il avait offert à son frère la possibilité de rencontrer leur père. Merlin, il avait un père, des frères, une sœur, une marraine, un parrain et une véritable famille en soit. Des bruits de pas, juste derrière lui, l'arrachèrent à ses pensées et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Cedric Diggory. Il recula instinctivement et buta contre le mur. Le regard du septième année ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était affamé et furieux.

\- Harry, je ne te savais pas si bon danseur… fit le bellâtre en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Et je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde ! répondit du tac au tac le quatrième Champion.

\- Tu es toujours aussi froid avec moi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te faire oublier ton sauvage.

Là Harry savait qu'il pouvait avoir peur. Diggory était quand-même beaucoup plus grand que lui et lorsqu'il colla son corps contre le sien, une bouffée de peur le submergea. Le Poufsouffle plaqua plus férocement le petit brun contre le mur tout en lui maintenant les poignets et se frotta lascivement contre lui. La nausée prit le Rouge et Or lorsqu'il sentit l'érection du plus grand. Harry tait choqué, dégoûté mais était tétanisé et ses poignets lui faisaient terriblement mal. D'un informulé, il repoussa le sorcier mais celui-ci tenait toujours ses poignets resserrant davantage sa prise.

Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son serpent avec lui. Il vit le visage furieux du Champion se rapprocher dangereusement du sien et il détourna immédiatement la tête. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur son cou et comprit que le chien de Diggory était en train de le lécher. Il ferma rageusement les yeux et appela mentalement à l'aide.

 _ **« Poudlard, Fumseck, Dobby ! Pitié, quelqu'un venez ! »**_

Il se sentit tiré sur le côté et ouvrit instinctivement les yeux. Il tomba sur Dobby qui le tenait contre lui et Luna qui se dressait face au septième année.

\- Espèce de sous-merde ! Pourquoi tu es toujours sur mon chemin, Loufoca Lovegood ? cracha Cedric Diggory.

\- Ne t'approche pas de mon fils, petit merdeux ! gronda Luna d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille, c'était celle de sa maman, Lily Potter. Un bruit de pas de course se fit entendre et le petit brun assis au sol se retourna pour découvrir Poliakoff qui s'était précipité en le voyant par terre.

\- Connard, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? feula celui qui était d'habitue l'idiot de service. Merde, Harry ça va ? Miss Loveggod ?

Harry n'arriva pas à répondre et continua à fixer sa petite sœur et meilleure amie. Des vagues de magie s'échappaient frénétiquement de cette dernière. Elle recula précipitamment jusqu'à Harry et regarda les mains d'Harry.

L'élève de Durmstrang suivit son regard et devant l'état des mains et des poignets du plus jeune frère de ses camarades, Poliakoff se jeta sur Diggory et lui explosa littéralement le nez. Il aurait très bien pu se servir de sa baguette mais y préféra ses poings.

Fumseck apparut derrière Harry et roucoula en versant quelques larmes sur ses poignets déjà très rouges afin de calmer son maître. Luna regardait tristement les hématomes se résorber et pointa aux phénix le responsable. Sans attendre l'oiseau vermeille fonça sur l'ancien bellâtre et lui lacéra le visage de ses puissantes serres en battant furieusement des ailes.

La jeune fille aida le Rouge et Or à se remettre debout cependant il tremblait encore. Harry plongea son regard dans ceux de sa sœur et y vit des reflets émeraude. Celle-ci lui tendit la potion que Poppy avait insisté qu'ils gardent sur eux et but cul-sec.

\- Maman ? Luna ? demanda-t-il enfin.

\- Nous sommes toutes les deux là ! Tout va bien, mon chéri. Luna a ressenti ton appel et m'a autorisé à utiliser son corps grâce à la magie de Poudlard. Tu as une précieuse petite sœur mon chérie, continuer à veiller les uns sur les autres…

La voix disparut sous le regard étonné de Poliakoff et ému d'Harry.

« Je veille sur vous et Joyeux Noël mes chéris ! » furent les derniers mots de Lily Potter.

Luna offrit un regard tendre à son frère et lui essuya les larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux. Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et remercia le Russe.

\- Pas de quoi ! Je te cherchais juste, vu que tu prenais du temps à revenir… expliqua-t-il. Je m'étais promis de me faire pardonner mon comportement mais je pense que j'ai encore foiré…

\- Non, sincèrement merci ! Du fond du cœur, merci ! souffla Harry avec un sourire brillant de larmes contenues.

\- On va éviter d'en parler aux autres pour le moment… Sinon on se retrouvera avec un bain de sang sur les bras… proposa Luna. Ce n'est pas encore le moment… Pas maintenant mais très bientôt… fit-elle, le regard de nouveau dans le vague.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Luna ! souffla le Rouge et Or en enlaçant sa sœur.

\- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que sans toi, je serai bientôt perdue… répondit-elle mystérieusement.

La réponse ne plut absolument pas à Harry qui n'obtint aucune réponse. Ils décidèrent de retourner à la fête et Poliakoff se jura de les garder à l'œil le plus discrètement et de faire passer le mot, toujours le plus discrètement possible, au reste des étudiants de la délégation nordique.

\- On fait quoi de lui ? demanda Harry en pointant le corps évanoui de l'ancien bellâtre.

\- L'emmerde ! Je m'en occupe, je le lâche à l'infirmerie et vous-deux vous retournez à la fête. Ça risque de faire beaucoup de bruit si vous restez trop longtemps absents. Ah Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, Loveggod ! Attendez ! s'écria le plus âgé en revenant sur ses pas.

D'un coup de baguette, il arrangea la tenue des deux et leur fit un clin d'œil et retourna vers le Poufsouffle.

\- Voilà ! Ni vu, ni connu ! Allez, filez.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui l'appela.

\- Poliakoff, Harry ! Appelle-moi, Harry.

\- Et moi c'est Luna !

\- Alors appelez-moi Yuri ! lança joyeusement l'aîné en leur faisant un nouveau clin d'œil complice. Je vous rejoins plus tard et si on me demande, j'ai super mal au ventre ! Je crois que les boissons anglaises ne me réussissent vraiment pas !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom se tenait dans son salon, la mine crispée et les yeux clos. Ses poings étaient si serrés que des perles de sang s'en écoulaient. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un regard carmin et regarda la missive posée devant lui. Il reprit sa baguette et tourna la lettre sous toutes ses coutures, cherchant désespérément une preuve qu'il s'agissait bien d'un canular. Il mit une demi-heure avant de constater qu'il n'en était rien et psalmodia frénétiquement un nombre incalculable de malédictions. C'était ces moments précis qui lui rappelaient les raisons pour lesquelles il avait embrassé si profondément les ténèbres. Les humains, sorciers ou non, n'étaient que des êtres immondes et abjects sans la moindre retenue. Ils n'étaient à ses yeux que de sommaires déjections de la Vie et de la Magie.

Le jeune père se leva finalement et tituba sous le poids de sa rage. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par l'esprit du manoir, Salrymir, qui le reposa sur son fauteuil. La conscience siffla de façon inquiète mais le patriarche le rassura et lui demanda de rassembler tous les membres du clan et ses partisans au plus vite, qu'il s'agissait d'un cas d'extrême urgence.

Suite à sa demande, une étrange rune s'activa au cœur du manoir, là où trônait le blason de leur famille. Quelque soit l'endroit où les différents membres se trouveraient, leur marque les appellerait à rentrer.

Il n'était pas encore midi que la journée était déjà un véritable fiasco. Dire que la veille les enfants étaient retournés à Poudlard après les vacances de Yüle et déjà on lui pourrissait sa tranquillité. Le problème majeur n'était pas la missive en soit mais l'audace qui lui était rapportée en elle-même. Tom se leva lentement, cette fois, et prit la direction de la cheminée principale. Il se retourna avant de s'y engouffré et murmura calmement.

\- Salrymir, si les autres arrivent avant mon retour, informe-les par parchemins que je suis parti récupérer les enfants !

L'homme-serpent spectral acquiesça doucement et partit préparer l'arrivée des invités. Tom jeta rageusement une poignée de poudre de cheminette et tonna sa destination **« Ecole Poudlard, Bureau de la directrice »**.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, Minerva reposait une pile de parchemins et fut étonnée de voir apparaître Tom.

\- Ah, tiens ! Bonjour Tom ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva inquiète de la haine qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son ami.

\- Pas maintenant, Minerva ! parla lentement le père. Je dois ramener les enfants et tous les membres du clan au manoir ! Tu y es d'ailleurs attendue !

\- Très bien, je vais prévenir Pomona et Filius et j'arrive !

\- Fumseck, emmène-moi à ton maître ! exhorta Lord Peverell.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le phénix qui jusque là paressait sur son perchoir se posa sur l'épaule de Tom et flasha dans un torrent de flammes.

Tom se réceptionna élégamment et découvrit Harry en plein cours de divination. Il jeta un regard circulaire et remarqua le professeur Trelawney qui semblait l'attendre.

\- De bien sombres nouvelles et une rage sans nom sous un masque de glace… La folie les a menés bien loin, trop loin… Aussi haut le serpent se dressera et la mort donnera pour protéger sa couvée ! débita la femme totalement en transe. La mort vous suit et vous attend !

\- Qu'elle fasse comme bon lui semble ! siffla-t-il.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de la femme aux culs de bouteilles avant que son expression choquée ne reprenne sa place.

\- Oh ! Bien le bonjour, mon cher monsieur ! En quoi puis-je vous aider ? Vous êtes ici pour le jeune Harry ? fit-elle étonnée.

\- Pas que ! Je viens récupérer mon fils et mes neveux !

\- Oh très bien ! Harry ! Messieurs Londubat, Malfoy ! Vous pouvez y aller ! s'exclama joyeusement l'enseignante.

Tom releva un élégant sourcil face à la familiarité envers son fils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Les élèves le regardaient avec étonnement pour certains et stupeur pour le reste alors que d'autres se répandaient déjà en rumeurs.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce, Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son père mais n'osa pas demander la raison. La fureur de son père était palpable et inconsciemment il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tic qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout une fois à la maison. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! lâcha subitement Tom d'une voix douce. Où sont Luna et les jumeaux ?

\- Luna est à la bibliothèque ou alors à l'infirmerie avec Poppy… réfléchit Neville.

\- Fred et George sont en potions avec Oncle Sev ! répondit Harry.

\- Très bien ! Direction l'infirmerie et on rentre après ! Severus les amènera !

Les garçons suivirent l'adulte et trouvèrent effectivement Luna et Poppy en compagnie de Dobby et du basilic. Les quatre semblaient les attendre.

\- Merci Luna ! sourit le patriarche.

\- De rien ! fit la jeune fille de son sourire rêveur. Les nargoles ont commencé à se rassembler !

\- On en discutera à la maison, ma puce ! Filons les autres doivent déjà nous attendre !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Une fois chez eux, Lord Peverell trouva le manoir totalement silencieux. Un parchemin de la part du gardien apparut devant lui et Tom le survola rapidement. Sans un mot, il se rendit dans la salle de réunion. Sur place, il put constater que presque tout le monde avait répondu présent.

Il laissa entrer les jeunes et en profita pour observer les présents. Quasiment toute la famille était déjà présente sur un bord de l'immense table. Il y avait en bout de table le Maître gobelin Durkil, Augusta et Minerva. Aux côtés de cette dernière un fauteuil était tenu vide, preuve que l'on avait gardé une place pour Poppy.

Assis à l'opposé de Minerva et Augusta, Regulus, Rabastan, Remus, Severus et Fenrir étaient côte à côte. Fred et George étaient inhabituellement calmes et encadraient royalement Bellatrix. Narcissa et son époux, Lucius, se tenaient à la gauche de la Grande Lady et avaient gardé deux fauteuils vides, très certainement pour Draco et Neville. Du côté de la famille, de nombreux sièges demeuraient malgré tout libres, faute à la taille conséquente de la table.

Face à la famille, se dressaient Nott sénior, Dolohov, Mc Nair, Mulciber, Rokwood, Travers. Ils étaient proches des places vides qui lui étaient réservées. Crabbe et Goyle séniors étaient entre les favoris de Tom et Avery. Evan Rosier était entre ce dernier et Selwyn. Enfin, le tout dernier était Rowle qui regardait frénétiquement la nouvelle Bella.

Tom retint difficilement une grimace de dégoût à la vision des traîtres mais ne dit rien. Il en profiterait pour s'en débarrasser définitivement. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait pour être avertis mais il remercia Merlin de l'avoir fait.

Une douce caresse sur sa magie lui apprit que le Merlin en question n'était autre que Salem qu'il remercia d'un sourire. Il reporta son attention sur les personnes qui trônaient. Le siège central, le sien, était vide et les deux à sa gauche également. A leur droite, Salem et Vladimir étaient assis nonchalamment et l'observaient calmement. Viktor, Sergei et Igor discutaient debout et avec eux se tenait fièrement Bill Weasley.

Poppy, Luna, Harry, Neville et Draco prirent place là où ils le devaient, soit les deux plus jeunes à la gauche de Tom et donc proche de la famille. Tom s'avança alors que ses favoris se levaient pour lui faire une respectueuse révérence.

\- Bien avant de commencer… Bella, Severus, Vlad ! Débarrassez-moi de ça, vous serez parfaits ! fit Tom dans un geste de la main.

Aussitôt, Severus et Vladimir s'emparèrent d'Avery et de Selwyn tandis que Bellatrix transplanait derrière Rowle, baguette sur la jugulaire.

\- Faites-en ce que vous voulez mais que je ne les revoie plus jamais ! claqua froidement Tom. Et… Bon appétit, les garçons ! fit-il avec un sourire sinistre sur le visage.

Les trois exécuteurs disparurent en une fraction de seconde. Tom observa tout le monde et s'assit calmement. Un silence religieux et pesant s'installa et il ne fut briser que par Harry vite suivit du grognement du chef de clan.

\- Il manque encore quelqu'un… remarqua immédiatement le petit brun.

\- Effectivement… Où est encore passé cette andouille ! Il est en retard ! marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

\- Il arrive ! Il a été retenu mais il sera là avant que les autres ne reviennent ! répondit Luna avec un étrange sourire sur son adorable visage.

\- Très bien ! Dobby ! Roty ! Du thé pour la réunion, s'il vous plaît !

Quelques secondes plus tard, des tasses fumantes apparurent devant chacun, agrémentées d'assiettes de gâteaux et friandises en tout genre. Un puissant coup retentit contre la porte et tous purent voir apparaître le garde-chasse de Poudlard, habillé avec élégance. De nombreux sifflements admiratifs retentirent du côté des jeunes tandis que Salem et Harry affichaient un sourire fier. Hagrid leur envoya un clin d'œil complice, agrandissant par là leur sourire.

\- Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es tant fait désirer ! se moqua gentiment Tom. Ah mais c'est vrai que c'est ce soir ! se rappela-t-il.

Hagrid lui jeta un regard goguenard et prit place dans un fauteuil autour de la table, côté famille, sous le regard surpris et choqué de certains partisans.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus revint avec un immense sourire sur le visage alors que Vladimir affichait une moue ennuyée, bougonna un « trop faible ». Bella fut la plus longue à réapparaître et entra dans un ricanement à faire froid dans le dos.

\- Bien puisque tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir commencer mais avant je tiens à ce que tous vous buviez votre thé ! ricana le chef de clan.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel et but sa tasse d'une traite sous les regards interloqués des autres qui suivirent. Une Sang-Pur de son calibre qui n'affichait pas la moindre retenue était des plus inhabituels.

\- Bien ! Celui qui m'interrompt, je l'égorge ! susurra froidement Tom. J'ai reçu une lettre du jeune Perceval Weasley, le secrétaire de Fudge. Ce jeune homme m'a raconté une histoire particulièrement déplaisante. Cornelius Fudge et Amos Diggory ont prévu d'exiger la main de l'un de mes fils en réparation d'une humiliation publique ayant eu lieu à Poudlard la semaine dernière mais également afin de calmer les tensions ministérielles engendrées par le dernier article de Rita Skeeter. Selon, le jeune Diggory, Harry l'aurait humilié en public et son père compte obtenir réparation coûte que coûte.

Tom laissa son regard couler quelques secondes sur son fils qui se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de reprendre plus sombrement.

\- Il est temps de s'en débarrasser ! Des questions ? susurra-t-il de façon doucereuse.

\- Ce n'est pas la main de l'un de tes fils qu'ils veulent, mais Harry n'est-ce pas ? fit Remus.

Tom ne répondit pas et toisa Remus qui soutint son regard. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les lycanthropes et leurs sens développés, ils savaient toujours quand on leur mentait.

\- Fudge veut Salem. Diggory veut Harry… avoua Tom.

\- On les tue immédiatement ! grondèrent en chœur Remus et Fenrir.

\- Jamais ! tonnèrent les sœurs Black en même temps que les lycans.

\- Qu'ils essaient pour voir ! tonna Hagrid.

Une aura lourde et sombre s'installa dans la pièce. Avec une lenteur exacerbée, le chef de clan se retourna vers ses fils. Les trois étaient tendus comme des arcs. Le regard de Vladimir était définitivement abyssal tandis que Salem et Harry étaient froids et brillants de haine.

\- Nous sommes parfaitement d'accord ! Mes enfants, personne ne vous touchera ! voulut rassurer le père de famille.

Deux ricanements sinistres sortirent Tom de sa contemplation et le firent se retourner vers Fred et George. Tom déglutit en remarquant le sourire démoniaque qu'ils affichaient. Finalement passer autant de temps sous les ailes de Bella avait fini par les détraquer.

\- Monseigneur ! appela Nott sénior avec hésitation.

\- Parle ! invita l'interpellé.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? reprit le favori.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée cette fois mais pour qu'Harry ait « humilié » cette créature abjecte c'est qu'il l'a cherché et a obtenu ce qu'il méritait ! trancha Tom.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur le plus jeune qui déglutit. Luna lui prit la main en signe de soutien et ouvrit la bouche.

\- J'aimerais que vous nous laissiez en famille quelques instants.

Les favoris se levèrent sans hésitation et s'inclinèrent avant de quitter la pièce. Tous savaient parfaitement que la jeune Loveggod avait toujours raison et pouvait se révéler aussi dangereuse que leur seigneur et ses fils.

\- Donc tu as quelque chose à nous dire, fiston… intervint Tom.

\- Avant qu'Harry ne commence, je tiens à vous dire que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de ne rien dire de tout ceci tant que l'heure n'était pas arrivée. Il est maintenant clair que c'est le moment ! fit Luna le regard froid et plissé.

Tous hochèrent la tête et écoutèrent calmement le récit de l'événement avec le jeune Diggroy. Harry n'avait donné que les grandes lignes sans les détails, cependant son père savait qu'il aurait toute l'histoire plus tard. Luna conta la partie où elle avait était arrivée et l'intervention de Dobby, Lily et Poliakoff. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent, Bella tremblait de rage et Narcissa qui tenait sa tasse la brisa sous la rage.

Tom avait les yeux clos et imaginait mille façons de tuer tous ces idiots qui avaient osé toucher son fils et qui pensaient pouvoir encore en réclamer un autre. Severus et Vladimir étaient dans le même état, regard sombre et cruel besoin de faire couler du sang. Hagrid était tout simplement choqué et sonné par la nouvelle. Lucius nageait dans sa fureur et réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de briser financièrement l'employé ministériel. On ne touchait pas à ce qui appartenait à un Malfoy. C'était de ses neveux dont il s'agissait et de ce fait ils étaient siens ! Son attitude glaciale contrastait définitivement avec celle de Walburga dont les poings étaient si serrés que ses ongles avaient ouvert largement la paume de sa main.

Viktor, lui, exhalait de rage et était en proie à une fureur extrêmement retenue. Ce déchet avait osé toucher Harry et il s'en était mordu les doigts ce qui expliquait son absence à la rentrée. Sergei avait déjà sorti ses lames qu'il astiquait frénétiquement, tentant de se calmer.

Minerva regardait Luna et Harry avec colère, maudissant audiblement Amos Diggory et sa descendance. Poppy, elle, tentait de se saouler de philtre de paix sans effet tant sa colère était pesante.

Le plus inquiétant était Salem, il était silencieux, trop silencieux. Il lança un appel mental à Harry qui lui répondit immédiatement.

 _\- Mon bébé, mon adorable petit poussin rouge et or… Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

 _\- Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses une bêtise qui te metterait dans une sale position…_

 _\- Soit.. Donc ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? se rassura son frère._

 _\- Jamais ! Tu sais très bien que tu es toute ma vie, grand frère ! s'indigna le plus jeune._

 _\- Certes mais j'aime que tu me le rappelles chaque jour ! Plus sérieusement, tu as conscience que ça va mal tourner pour eux ? Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose passer… De plus, je sens qu'il n'y a pas que ça… Je me trompe ?_

 _\- Luna a dit quelque chose qui m'inquiète… avoua le plus jeune._

Harry lui transmis la dernière phrase que la benjamine n'avait pas donné aux autres. Salem fronça les sourcils en prenant connaissance de la phrase et posa son regard sur leur lune.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, ce Digorory a osé poser ses sales pattes sur mon louveteau ? intervint Remus.

\- C'est Diggory… On devrait leur rendre une petite visite... lança Greyback.

\- Je te suis ! cingla le parrain du petit brun.

\- Harry nous en reparlerons plus tard… Et non, je ne t'en veux pas et personne ici ne t'en veux, mon fils ! conclut Tom. Je pense qu'on peut rappeler les autres ! décréta-t-il.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis.**

 **Je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Salut mes p'tits loups !**

 **Le Byak' est enfin de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Oui je sais ! J'en ai mis du temps mais ça en valait la peine ! Enfin... J'espère ! ^^"**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, enfin là !**

 **Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé donc le rythme de base reviendra très bientôt. Désolé pour l'attente mes loulous !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: Ma super ShannaRya***

 ***une ovation pour elle, s'il vous plaît, elle le mérite pour réussir à me supporter aussi bien !**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 28 : Contrats**

Cela faisait près d'une heure que la réunion avait repris entre les différents partisans de Tom et les membres du clan. Harry suivait chaque échange avec une très grande attention et sentait poindre un horrible mal de tête. En même temps, entre Rabastan et les lycanthropes qui étaient d'avis de faire une virée punitive; Nott sénior,les Malfoy et Bella qui considéraient qu'il fallait une chute sociale avant tout et les nombreux commentaires rageurs de Poppy, Augusta et Minerva, absolument rien n'avançait ! Tout à coup, Regulus laissa couler son regard sur ses petits et put constater l'état de fatigue moral des plus jeunes.

\- Nous reprendrons plus tard ! trancha-t-il. Les enfants n'en peuvent plus et j'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre hurler comme des trolls puants !

Sa remarque stoppa net les cris de tout le monde et les regards des adultes naviguèrent entre les plus jeunes. Finalement ils se calmèrent immédiatement.

\- Les enfants allez vous détendre, on vous rejoint bientôt, renchérit Tom.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les jeunes se lèvent et quittent précipitamment la salle, trop heureux d'être enfin libérés. Harry sortit calmement et observa Luna qui semblait perdue dans ses pensées. La petite blonde dut sentir son regard inquiet car elle se retourna et lui offrit un sourire énigmatique qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne convainc en rien le petit brun. Ce dernier s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et lui étira les joues de façon joueuse.

\- Luna ? appela le petit brun. Tu me caches quelque chose !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis juste un peu pensive et fatiguée ! avoua-t-elle.

\- Je vais faire semblant de te croire jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qui te préoccupe.

\- Merci mon Ry ! sourit la plus jeune.

Harry reprit sa marche, perdu à son tour dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup deux bras puissants vinrent le kidnapper. Il n'était pas surpris. Ces bras, il les connaissait maintenant par cœur. Viktor resserra amoureusement son étreinte et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille.

\- Je réclame une entrevue avec sa Majesté ! Est-ce possible ?

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de rendez-vous pour me parler, Vik'…

\- Peut-être… Je te préviens que le sujet ne va pas te plaire mais c'est important.

Harry fronça soupira. Il était étonné de la patience dont faisait preuve Viktor avec lui. Il lui offrit un sourire désolé et se blottit contre son torse. Décidé à dissiper tout malentendu, il le prit de court.

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'en ai parlé à personne et pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ? Tu veux savoir si c'est par rapport à ce que Luna m'a conseillé et tu as peur qu'à cause de ce que Diggory a fait j'ai peur de toi et de ton contact… énuméra le propriétaire des yeux émeraude.

\- C'est exactement ça... souffla l'aîné étonné mais tout de même chagriné.

\- Pourquoi je n'en ai parlé à personne… Parce que c'est la honte d'être toujours aussi faible et d'avoir toujours besoin de protection, parce que j'étais tétanisé quand j'ai senti ce type se coller à moi et pire quand j'ai senti son corps réagir… J'avais honte d'être d'une telle faiblesse ! Je me faisais pitié ! fulmina le petit brun en posant sa tête contre le cœur de son petit-ami qui lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Je n'ai rien dit parce que dans le fond, je savais parfaitement que Luna avait raison. Mais pire que tout, je savais que vous le dire ce serait avouer ma faiblesse et créer un bain de sang. Vous auriez tous voulu faire un exemple et c'était censé être une soirée amusante loin du Tournoi, de Dumbledore dans la nature, de Voldemort et du reste. J'en ai assez de porter la poisse à tous ceux à qui je tiens… Ce n'était pas le moment de détruire tout ce qu'on a construit…

\- Harry Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt ! appela sombrement Viktor.

Harry grimaça en entendant son patronyme complet. Seul Salem le faisait ou encore Luna et ce n'était jamais de bon augure de ce qu'il avait fini par apprendre.

\- Tu ne portes pas la poisse ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute. Le problème ne vient pas de toi. Ce n'est en rien de ton fait. Les gens veulent simplement ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir et je suis très bien placé pour le savoir. J'enviais tes frères et Sergei de vous avoir, Milena et toi… Tout comme Neville, t'enviais d'avoir des frères. Cependant ça ne nous a jamais fait agir comme des enflures de première. C'est dans la nature humaine de vouloir ce que l'on ne possède pas mais ce n'est pas tout de l'obtenir, il faut savoir le chérir. Et je ne remercierais jamais assez Balder de m'avoir offert la chance de pouvoir être ton petit-ami et je compte bien te chérir pour l'éternité même si ça ne marche pas entre nous éternellement.

\- Comment ça ? fit Harry perplexe.

\- Disons simplement que même si ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous, tu seras toujours précieux à mes yeux en tant qu'ami et en tant que frère de mon meilleur ami, expliqua le plus âgé. Eh ! Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je ne dis pas que ça ne va pas marcher entre nous ! Juste qu'on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je peux te jurer que je serai toujours là pour toi ! Je t'en donne ma parole !

L'immense sourire d'Harry ainsi que ses yeux brillants d'émotions finirent d'anéantir la rage de Viktor. Cependant une ombre, nommée Diggory, planait toujours dans leurs esprits.

Cependant, dans l'ombre de l'escalier, un certain patriarche affichait un sourire heureux. Viktor était vraiment la personne qu'il fallait à son petit Harry. Une personne capable de fermeté, de douceur mais surtout qui pourrait anéantir les craintes de son fils tout en le chérissant à sa juste valeur. Voilà à quoi réfléchissait Tom lorsqu'une idée démentielle et saugrenue lui vint à l'esprit. Il remonta donc quatre à quatre les marches et arriva dans son étude. Tom laissa son regard courir sur les murs et sursauta en entendant un sifflement contrarié.

\- _**Descendant !**_ appela Salazar.

\- _**Seigneur Serpentard…**_ répliqua laconiquement Tom.

\- _**Dis-moi que c'est une blague ce que raconte le manoir ! On veut deux de mes petits !**_

Tom jeta un regard torve au tableau, se demandant bien pourquoi les demeures magiques étaient aussi bavardes. Cependant son regard se fit plus acéré et cette lueur sembla détendre le portrait du fondateur.

\- _**Malheureusement, tout est vrai… Cependant je crois bien que j'ai une idée à notre problème.**_

\- _**Est-elle aussi Serpentard que moi ?**_

- _ **On ne peut faire plus digne de vous, très cher !**_

\- _**Fort bien ! Que prépares-tu ? Je t'écoute.**_

\- _**Je me demande simplement quelle serait la réaction de ces déchets s'ils venaient à apprendre que mes fils sont tous fiancés ou engagés !**_ ricana le père.

\- _**Intéressant ! Certes, cela les faucherait en plein vol mais s'ils en veulent à vos titres ou à la fortune familiale ce sera différent !**_

\- _**Comment ça ?**_ s'agaça Tom.

\- _**TU deviendrais leurs cibles…**_

\- _**Par l'enfer !**_

\- _**Néanmoins, si toi aussi tu en venais à te marier, le problème serait bien évidemment régler ! Et pour l'instant vous seriez intouchables !**_ ajouta vicieusement le tableau.

\- _**Me marier ?**_

\- _**Tom, ne fais pas l'enfant !**_ siffla le fondateur de Poudlard d'un ton réprobateur. _ **En plus de tout ceci, tu as déjà la personne de choix à tes côtés ! Un Black, rien de mieux !**_

\- _**Certes, mais je n'en ai jamais parlé avec Regulus…**_

\- _**Qui considère ta descendance comme la sienne, qui a élevé ton fils comme le sien, qui te seconde dans tous tes actes, qui surveille tes arrières à chaque instant et surtout qui supporte ton horrible caractère sans sourciller… Un époux de choix qui t'aime déjà depuis une éternité !**_

Tom grommela pour la forme mais force était d'avouer que son ancêtre avait parfaitement raison.

\- _**Va, mon enfant, et rappelle à ce monde infect la grandeur du nom des Serpentard !**_

Tom eut son premier vrai sourire depuis la missive et sortit retrouver ses enfants. Il venait d'avoir la bénédiction de Salazar Serpentard et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, il trouva les garçons attablés dans leur salle de détente. Il fit naviguer son regard et observa avec amusement l'ambiance guillerette qui animait cette joyeuse assemblée.

\- Harry, fiston, est-ce que tu aurais quelques secondes pour ton vieux père ?

Le petit brun haussa un sourcil digne des plus grands Sang-Pur avec une moue horrifiée à la Salem. Il détailla ouvertement son père en cherchant où caler l'adjectif « vieux » avant de secouer la tête devant tant de bêtises.

\- J'arrive de suite ! Et vous surveillez Luna, elle à besoin de sommeil ! informa finalement le petit brun à l'attention des autres garçons.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Luna se retrouva assaillie d'attentions sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque ce dernier arriva dans le cabinet de son père, il eut un froncement de sourcil. L'expression de Tom s'était faite plus solennelle, preuve que la discussion allait être très sérieuse.

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais que tu me racontes en détails ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. Et pas de version édulcorée ou expéditive, s'il te plaît !

Le jeune Rouge et Or grimaça mais obtempéra sinistrement. Tom l'écouta calmement, il savait que c'était une épreuve pour son fils et à la fin, il ne put se retenir et vint l'étouffer dans une étreinte rassurante.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils ! Tu avais face à toi un véritable malade mais tu y as fait face avec vaillance, courage et honneur ! Tu fais honneur à ta Maison et je suis extrêmement fier de toi !

\- Mais j'étais faible ! siffla le petit brun rageur et déboussolé.

\- Non, tu n'es pas faible ! Il était juste plus fort que toi, nuance ! En outre, il y aura toujours des personnes plus fortes que nous et d'autres moins fortes. Etre fort, ce n'est pas tout réussir. C'est aussi savoir tomber et l'accepter afin de pouvoir se relever. Et tu t'es toujours relevé qu'importe l'adversité et les difficultés.

\- Oui mais je n'y arrive jamais seul… bouda presque le petit.

Tom eut un léger rire et ébouriffa son benjamin.

\- Savoir s'entourer EST une force ! Et tu as un don naturel pour ça ! J'imagine que tu tiens ça de moi !

Harry roula des yeux mais son sourire était maintenant bien ancré sur son visage. Tom eut un sourire intérieur, satisfait. Son petit était détendu et c'était le plus important, il n'avait pas besoin que son fils se rejette la faute de la folie humaine.

\- Ceci dit, ce Diggory va le payer cher et j'y veillerai personnellement !

Le petit brun grimaça en imaginant le fiasco et le bain de sang à venir. Il acquiesça tout de même et observa les traits légèrement gênés de son père.

\- Il y a un problème ? fit-il.

\- Disons que j'ai peut-être un moyen de vous garder hors d'atteinte de Fudge et Diggory, sans pour autant chambouler votre vie. Enfin, pas trop… Je sais que tu aimes ton Bulgare et que c'est réciproque. J'ai même fini par me faire à cette idée que personne ne pourra jamais te rendre plus heureux que lui. Sauf peut-être Salem mais tu voudras autre chose à un moment donné… Enfin bon, avec le temps, tu comprendras ce que je veux dire ! Tout ça pour te dire, serais-tu heureux d'être fiancé à Viktor ?

\- Fiancer comme fiançailles, mariage, noces ? s'étrangla le fils en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Oui, tu as bien compris ! Ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, je te rassure ! Je compte bien profiter autant que possible de mes enfants.

\- Je comprends… mais pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu préfères que Salem soit fiancé à Viktor ? s'amusa Tom.

\- Euh… si on pouvait éviter ça m'irait ! ricana Harry en comprenant sa phrase. Ce que je veux dire c'est « Pourquoi me fiancer avant les autres ? »

\- Tu es le premier à qui j'en parle parce que tu es le plus jeune et que je tenais à répondre à tes questions, si tu en as… Salem et Vladimir sont déjà en âge de se marier et cela arrivera tôt ou tard mais à ton âge, un contrat de mariage ne t'engage à rien. Cependant, le briser entraîne de longues négociations surtout dans les plus grandes familles.

\- En gros, c'est quelque chose de mal vu que d'en briser un mais surtout ça a des conséquences sur les différentes alliances en place… résuma Harry.

\- Optimal, mon grand ! De plus, un contrat de mariage peut également servir de sûreté sur bien des points.

\- Donc ça nous mettra à l'abri des actions légales de Fudge et Diggory mais je ne veux pas que ça entache tes relations avec Monsieur Krum…

\- Préoccupe-toi des détails de ton âge ! ricana le père. Je m'occupe du reste.

Harry eut une moue boudeuse que son père qualifia mentalement d'absolument adorable et ne put empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de s'étirer.

\- Tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir si TOI tu acceptes un contrat de fiançailles.

\- Moi ça me va ! sourit Harry. De toute façon, j'aime vraiment Viktor.

\- Et c'est réciproque, tu peux me croire, ricana le père, agrandissant davantage le sourire de son fils.

Son sourire avait quelque chose de rêveur et Tom en fut heureux. Il savait qu'il prenait la bonne décision quant à l'avenir de son petit dernier.

\- Bien, il y a un dernier point que j'aimerais voir avec vous trois mais ce sera pour plus tard. Je dois voir mes deux furies préférées qui te servent de frères. Je pense qu'ils seront parfaitement d'accords pour leur propre contrat. Je pense que ce sera parfait. Après tout, ton tuteur légal reste Salem malgré mon retour…

\- Vraiment ? Je pensais que tu avais récupéré ma tutelle ! s'étonna le fils.

\- Et manquer de me faire annihiler les tympans par lui… Je ne suis pas encore fou ni suicidaire ! rit sans honte le père.

\- Oui mais Salem possède également la tutelle de Fred et George… se remémora le petit brun aux yeux émeraude.

\- Oh c'est vrai que nous n'en avons pas parlé mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Nous en avons réfléchi et Sal a décidé de transférer la tutelle des tornades explosives à Belladonna Stuartson ! sourit fièrement le patriarche.

\- Un moyen de légitimer notre histoire de parente éloignée rentrée dernièrement des Etats-Unis ? Mais pour les papiers ?

\- Lucius s'est occupé du Ministère, Gregorovitch des baguettes et Durkil de Gringotts. Les coffres Lestrange sont devenus Stuartson pour « Belladona » et son jeune frère « Lester ». Leurs coffres sont communs, légués par leurs défunts parents !

\- Vous avez pensé à tout ! s'extasia Harry.

\- Plus ou moins…

\- C'est donc pour ça que je ne vous voyais pas beaucoup durant les vacances ?!

\- Plus ou moins…

\- Je vois… grommela Harry.

\- Et que vois-tu fils ?

\- Que mon père ne me dira rien de plus sur cette histoire ! bougonna le petit brun

\- Tu as raison. Ton cher Papa préfère t'organiser les meilleures surprises.

\- Papa, j'y pense… Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras mon lapin !

\- Garde un œil sur le père de Luna…

\- Le père de Luna ? Merlin ! Je n'y avais pas pensé ! s'écria le chef de clan en se relevant précipitamment.

Alors qu'Harry allait de nouveau répondre à son père, la porte s'ouvrit avec la douceur d'un _Bombarda Maxima_. Sans même s'agacer ni prendre la peine de relever l'ouverture fracassante de la porte, Tom prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, cette fois, Sal ?

\- On a un Krum-Krum Senior déchaîné dans le salon !

\- Oh Merlin ! La paix, c'est tout ce que je demande aujourd'hui. La paix… supplia le patriarche.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tom descendit les marches le pas lourd. Il sentait une horrible migraine poindre mais écarta rapidement cette pensée. Il aurait tout le temps de se plaindre plus tard, le problème Fudge-Diggory n'était toujours pas solutionné, du moins mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas tout simplement les tuer. Non, ça c'est que l'ancien Tom Riddle aurait fait. Là, il voulait que les crétins du Ministère se fassent bouffer par leur propre justice.

Tom s'arrêta net dans les escaliers, faisant Harry faire de même à ses côtés. Il sentait le regard perçant de Salem sur son cou mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il tenait sa solution. Il allait faire ouvrir un procès contre les Diggory et Fudge. Le Ministre jugé par son propre Ministère. Merlin, qu'il avait hâte. Ça allait être jouissif !

\- Bonjour Tom, j'ai appris qu'Harry avait été attaqué ! s'avança rapidement Radomil Krum.

\- Effective- , commença Tom avant de se faire rudement interrompre.

\- Comment va-t-il ? s'emporta le futur beau-père du petit brun.

Tom se pinça l'arrête du nez et toisa froidement le père Krum, agacé de s'être fait interrompre de la sorte. La journée risquait d'être monstrueusement longue.

\- Comme tu peux le voir, mon fils se porte à merveille… s'agaça le jeune père.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard et Radomil soupira bruyamment.

\- Quand j'ai reçu une missive de Viktor me disant qu'Harry avait été attaqué, j'ai immédiatement mis fin à ma réunion et je suis arrivé au plus vite.

\- Attends ! Quelle missive ? réagit le Bulgare.

\- Eh bien celle que tu m'as envoyée ce matin ! lui répondit son père quelque peu surpris.

\- Sauf que Viktor, tout comme nous, ne l'a appris qu'en début d'après-midi… réfléchit Salem. De plus, pour un problème pareil, un Patronus aurait été plus adéquat ou alors Fumseck.

\- Ça ne colle vraiment pas ! s'agaça Tom. Migraine ! Ça y est ! J'ai la migraine ! s'énerva-t-il. Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

Tous secouèrent négativement la tête et instinctivement le patriarche chercha Luna du regard. Elle arrivait toujours à l'éclairer.

\- Luna ?

La petite blonde hocha la tête, la mine amusée.

\- Selon un certain nargole de feu, bien connu, la hippie met son nez n'importe où. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Elle n'en savait pas plus et ce fut ce point précis qui inquiéta Lord Peverell.

\- Harry ? Tu pourrais décoder ce que dis ta sœur ?

\- Apparemment,selon Fumseck ce serait l'œuvre du Professeur Trelawney.

\- Je vois… Enfin bref, bon puisque tu es là, Radomil, il y a un sujet sur lequel j'aimerais m'entretenir avec toi, ainsi qu'avec Viktor. Harry ? demanda le père.

\- Je te laisse t'en charger, Papa ! Je vais m'occuper de Luna.

\- Très bien, bonhomme. Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille au Ministère voir Amelia Bones et… commença Tom, s'arrêtant pour réfléchir.

\- Salem, va au Ministère avec Lucius et Augusta. Trouve Lady Bones et demande-lui un entretien imminent. Si possible, fais-la venir au manoir au plus vite ! ordonna Lord Black.

Regulus s'arrêta quelques instants et reporta son attention sur son compagnon qui ne lâchait pas le regard de la petite Luna.

\- Vladimir, prends Bella, Narcissa et Remus avec toi et rendez-vous sans plus tarder chez les Lovegood ! Vérifiez les protections et si le père de Luna est là, ramenez-le ici. On ne peut pas se permettre de le laisser dans la nature avec des fous furieux en liberté ! Poppy vous accompagnera, sait-on jamais…

\- Comme il vous plaira, Père ! s'exécutèrent les deux interpellés.

\- Comment arrive-t-il à faire une telle prouesse ? s'émerveilla Radomil en voyant l'attitude des garçons.

\- Merlin seul sait ! sourit fièrement Tom. Enfin, bon allons-y.

Regulus regarda Tom prendre la direction de son étude et lui sourit doucement. Il ferait en sorte de l'assister autant que possible. Il reporta son attention sur Luna et bien qu'elle semblât en parfaite santé, il lui trouvait le visage plus terne que jamais.

\- Ma puce, je pense qu'il serait temps que Severus t'oscule réellement !

\- Mais… commença la petite blonde.

\- Pas de mais Luna ! résonna la voix de Tom depuis le haut des escaliers.

Bien que la voix fût douce, l'ordre était clair et sans appel. Toute résistance était inutile.

\- Severus, appela Regulus. Occupe-toi de Luna. Elle ne semble pas en forme…

\- Je sais mais elle fuit dès qu'on lui parle de vérifier son état. De plus, d'après les premiers examens que Poppy lui a fait tout confirme qu'elle semble être en parfaite santé…

\- Pourtant sa magie est extrêmement agitée et excitée ! avoua Neville.

Les adultes se retournèrent vers lui et froncèrent les sourcils. Comment se faisait-il que le jeune Londubat puisse sentir les émotions de la magie de quelqu'un.

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Minerva en s'approchant.

\- C'est comme pour les plantes. Elles taisent tout ce qu'elles ressentent jusqu'à ce que ça ressorte au grand jour, expliqua-t-il. Harry et Luna sont tellement similaires que je n'ai pratiquement aucun mal à comprendre l'un ou l'autre.

\- Soit ! déclara le potionniste.

Ce dernier exécuta un ensemble complexe d'arabesques en se concentrant. Lorsqu'il eut fini, un parchemin apparu et Severus le lut en fronçant les yeux.

\- Bien, au moins on sait ce qui ne va pas maintenant. Ton noyau magique s'est cruellement appauvri. Je te prépare immédiatement les potions mais il nous faudra en trouver la raison. C'est quand-même étrange. Un noyau magique appauvri ne peut pas produire de grande quantité de magie et si Neville dit que la magie de Luna est agitée c'est que c'est vrai !

\- Je me demande si… Oncle Sev' tu peux savoir depuis quand son noyau s'est appauvri ?

\- Eh bien, il faudrait que j'étudie la vitesse de régénération de sa magie et je pourrais sûrement en déduire depuis quand. Pourquoi cette question Harry ?

\- Par rapport à Maman…

\- Lily ? sursauta le nouveau vampire. Quel rapport avec Lily ? A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Phrase complète, sujet-verbe-complément ! ordonna le potionniste.

\- Lorsque Salem a invoqué James et Maman la première fois, il était au Temple d'Hadès et les autres fois, il a toujours été épuisé. Par contre, il n'a jamais été possédé par son esprit alors je me demandais si la possession de Maman ne l'avait pas épuisée. Je ne sais pas si c'est lié…

Severus grimaça, il n'en avait aucune idée et Salem n'était pas là pour les éclairer. Il partit préparer les potions en se promettant d'agrandir son champ de recherches.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Lorsque Tom redescendit en compagnie d'un Radomil Krum et de Viktor, il remarqua immédiatement le silence qui régnait dans le manoir. Il fronça les sourcils et se rendit dans la salle de détente où il était sûr de trouver les plus jeunes.

Les trois sorciers tombèrent sur un spectacle attendrissant. Tous les jeunes dormaient paisiblement bien installés dans les poufs flottants. Luna se reposait, blottie entre les jumeaux qui eux-mêmes l'enserraient inconsciemment. Draco et Neville n'étaient pas en reste et dormaient chacun dans leur pouf préféré. Le seul éveillé était Regulus qui lisaient tranquillement tout en veillant ses petits.

Apparemment, Salem et Vladimir n'étaient pas encore de retour et Tom se demanda où était Harry. Lord Black détacha les yeux de son ouvrage et indiqua la porte de la terrasse à son amant. Celui-ci sortit d'un pas nonchalant, toujours suivi des Krum.

Le père trouva son benjamin emmitouflé dans un épais manteau, un peu plus loin, occupé à prendre soin des fleurs hivernales de Narcissa tandis que Buck transportait dans son bec, un seau contenant des outils de jardinage. Le plus amusant était le petit elfe, Dobby, étouffé dans une lourde écharpe rouge et or avec le bonnet assorti, qui flottait à quelques mètres du sol sur le balai de son maître.

L'étrange trio semblait totalement absorbé par leur occupation et s'amusait grandement. Ce fut cette vision, quoique banale, qui rassura énormément le patriarche. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de sa famille et rien de plus. C'était sa plus grande priorité.

Un sifflement enjoué les sortit de leur contemplation et le basilic sortit de la forêt avoisinante sous sa véritable forme. Tom sentit plus qu'il ne vit le père du Bulgare se crisper, prêt à agir s'il le fallait.

De son côté, Harry vit son serpent apparaître et déposa son attirail pour venir le taquiner.

\- Par Balder, quelle est cette créature, Tom ? chuchota Radomil.

\- Oh, c'est juste Shanasssya. Elle était le familier de mon ancêtre, Salazar Serpentard, et maintenant c'est le basilic d'Harry… Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois sous sa forme originelle.

\- En tout cas, c'est une première pour moi ! avoua Viktor. J'avais déjà vu sa mue mais jamais elle-même.

\- C'est une magnifique créature, il faut bien le reconnaître ! s'amusa Tom.

\- Mais est-ce vraiment sans danger ? reprit le paternel.

\- Sans danger aucun ! Si vous n'avez aucune mauvaise intention envers un membre de cette famille, ricana Tom. _**Fils !**_ siffla-t-il.

Aussitôt, Harry se retourna et grimpa sur Buck pour se rapprocher du manoir. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des trois sorciers, il grimaça en se voyant plein de terre et de neige. D'un coup de baguette, Tom nettoya son fils en grommelant contre les enfants toujours à chercher un moyen de se salir.

\- _**Et voilà qu'il fait son petit vieux !**_ ricana le basilic.

\- _**Sha, arrête d'embêter Papa !**_

 **HP ~ PUF**

Sur les coups de dix-sept heures, la cheminée principale se gorgea de flammes et Salem en sortie, vite suivi de Lucius, Augusta et Lady Bones. Cette dernière s'arrêta quelques secondes afin d'observer son nouvel environnement. Face à la richesse des lieux, seuls sa retenue et son rang l'empêchèrent de siffler d'admiration.

Le jeune seigneur croisa le regard de son vampire de frère discutant avec Poliakoff et sourit de satisfaction. Il appela Dobby et lui demanda d'informer son père de leur arrivée. Aussitôt, le petit serviteur disparut dans un pop fracassant et revint avec Tom.

Lord Peverell vint saluer son invitée et les emmena dans le salon. La directrice du Département de la Justice magique observa tout le monde et se permit un fin sourire. Lord Peverell était encadré par ses fils, Lord Black, du directeur de Durmstrang et la directrice de Poudlard. En soit, que du beau monde.

\- Lord Peverell, votre fils, Salem, m'a informé de votre volonté de me rencontrer. Je dois avouer que je suis particulièrement étonnée que vous me receviez ici plutôt que de vous être déplacé au Ministère ! expliqua la femme en arrangeant son monocle.

\- Effectivement Lady Bones, toutefois, vous comprendrez mieux ma démarche, une fois que vous aurez connaissance de la situation.

Ainsi, Lord Tomas Peverell lui relata les faits depuis la tentative de viol de Cedric Diggory jusqu'à la missive du secrétaire du Ministre Fudge, Perceval Weasley. Bien que sa retenue fût à son paroxysme, diverses émotions traversèrent le visage de la directrice de la justice magique. D'abord ce fut l'effroi, ensuite l'indignation, suivie du soulagement quant à l'intervention de l'élève de Durmstrang. Enfin, l'indignation quant au culot des Diggory et la stupeur vis-à-vis des actions du Ministre Fudge.

Une fois toute l'histoire entendue, elle demanda à rencontrer seul à seul, les témoins. Elle commença par Harry qui n'étant pas majeur se vit soutenu de la présence de son tuteur légal, Salem.

Suivi alors le tour de Luna avec son père et de Poliakoff. Sous serment sorcier, ils relatèrent tour à tour les événements auxquels ils avaient assistés. Amelia Bones fit preuve d'un professionnalisme sans nom tout en restant parfaitement humaine. Elle récupéra une copie des souvenirs et fut stupéfaite de découvrir l'intervention de Lily Potter.

Elle salua longuement le courage de Poliakoff et le remercia au nom du Ministère britannique de la Magie. Après quoi, elle s'en alla en informant Lord Peverell et Salem Riddle-Potter-Gaunt qu'ils auraient très rapidement de ses nouvelles. Dès le lendemain, elle convoquerait Perceval Weasley afin d'obtenir son témoignage. Le dossier Fudge ne faisait que gonfler. Tel un ballon, il était à la limite d'exploser et elle savait pertinemment que les retombées éclabousseraient le Ministère tout entier. Ce fut donc le port raide et le regard furieux que la Directrice de la Justice Magique s'engouffra dans les flammes vertes. Cependant tout n'était pas aussi mal que l'on pourrait le penser. Elle repartait dorénavant avec trois contrats de mariage signés et on ne peut plus légaux afin de protéger les jeunes hommes de la lignée des nobles fondateurs.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Viktor patientait difficilement dans la salle de détente. Il avait hâte de se retrouver avec son fiancé. Merlin, qu'il avait été surpris par la demande de Tom. Son père en était resté pétrifié avant de reprendre contenance. Depuis, un sourire niais ne voulait en aucun cas quitter le visage du jeune homme.

 _ **#Flashback**_

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, je voudrais établir un contrat de fiançailles puis de mariage entre Harry et Viktor, Radomil ! lâcha Lord Peverell.

Viktor cligna bêtement des yeux alors que la mâchoire de son père restait béante dans une expression de profonde surprise. Le père des trois cataclysmes magiques croisa les mains et posa son menton dessus, patientant calmement. Il savait que c'était inattendu et que le choc serait grand mais il n'avait que les intérêts de sa famille à cœur. Un rictus désabusé prit place sur son visage. « Tout pour notre famille » cela lui semblait la maxime parfaite pour eux. Aucun ne faisait comme les autres dans cette famille à commencer par lui.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? réagit enfin Radomil. Je croyais que tu ne voulais en aucun cas établir de contrat de mariage pour tes enfants.

\- La réponse est simple : Parce que je suis leur père et qu'en tant que tel, leur protection m'importe au plus haut point. Je suis conscient de ce que je te demande. D'une certaine manière, cela revient à s'enchaîner à notre famille autant toi que ton fils.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Depuis que je vous ai rencontré, tu n'as cessé de me répéter que tes enfants feraient leur propre choix et que tu ne ferais rien qui puisse les contraindre.

\- Pour être honnête, je ne fais rien qui contraigne mes enfants. C'est même d'ailleurs le contraire, déclara un Tom amusé.

Tom expliqua au père de Viktor ses motivations comprenant une sécurité légale contre Fudge et les Diggory. Viktor discuta quelque peu avec Tom alors que Radomil assistait à l'échange en tentant d'ingurgiter la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient les enfants. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et lorsqu'il les ouvrit son regard n'était plus que pure détermination.

\- Très bien ! décida le chef de la famille Krum. Je sais que vous n'en avez pas après les coffres de Viktor ou sa notoriété…

\- Vous pouvez dormir sur vosdeux oreilles, mon cher ! déclara le portrait de Salazar Serpentard. Les coffres d'Harry et Salem contiennent suffisamment de milliards de galions pour que ma descendance puisse vivre dans le luxe le plus total pour le prochain millénaire

\- Niveau notoriété, je peux avancer sans crainte qu'Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, anciennement connu sous le nom Potter, est bien la célébrité nationale du Royaume-Uni sorcier. Sans oublier, qu'il reste le descendant de deux des fondateurs de la prestigieuse Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Salazar Serpentard et moi-même, Godric Gryffondor, enchanté ! J'ai presque envie de rajouter qu'il est plus populaire que notre Bien-aimée Reine. Sans oublier qu'il est le seul être à n'avoir jamais survécu à un _Avada Kedavra_ ! fanfaronna Godric Gryffondor.

\- Techniquement à deux Avada, rectifia nonchalamment Lord Peverell.

\- Oui c'est vrai qu'il en est immunisé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'il s'en prenne un autre, conclut l'attrapeur bulgare.

\- Heureux que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde ! déclarèrent les deux en se serrant la main, un sourire sinistre de connivence.

Les tableaux et Radomil se figèrent et regardèrent père et gendre discuter sadisme alors qu'ils peinaient encore à avaler la nouvelle. Deux Avada et toujours vivant, c'était du jamais vu !

\- Etablissons le contrat et lorsque Salem reviendra nous le lui soumettrons pour qu'il puisse le signer ! sourit le fourchelangue.

Une fois les deux parties du contrat établi, Tom prit Viktor dans ses bras et lui baisa le front comme on accueillait un nouveau parent dans la famille, sous le léger rire de Radomil.

\- J'imagine qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement ! ricana Viktor.

 _ **Flashack#**_

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Au prochain chapitre: On saura enfin ce qui arrive à Luna *_* et un petit lemon en prime !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	29. Chapter 29

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord, on souhaite, tous en chœur, une excellente fête à toutes les Mamans du monde.**

 **Ensuite, on fait un tour complet sur soi et enfin, on s'installe tranquillement pour lire le tout nouveau chapitre !**

 **Voici le 29ème chapitre ! Wow ça en fait des chapitres !**

 **Merci à tous pour vos messages et reviews ! Je vous aime !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: Ma super ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 29 : La mort de Luna Lovegood**

Harry se laissa tomber sur Viktor qui ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire rêveur.

\- Un galion pour tes pensées ! sourit Harry en se blottissant contre son petit-ami.

\- Toi et juste toi ! lui répondit le Bulgare en venant s'emparer des lèvres de son désormais fiancé.

Les garçons se câlinaient chastement tout en discutant. Tom ricanait avec Salem et Vladimir alors que le père Lovegood regardait le petit couple d'un air amusé. Il reporta son regard vers sa fille dont il tenait la main et fronça les sourcils.

\- Luna tu m'as l'air d'un scroupt à pétard détrempé ! déclara le père. Tu n'aurais pas mangé de bulbe de mandragore j'espère !

\- Je vais très bien Papa !

\- Mais bien sûr et moi je suis un nargole à fleurs !

\- Ça existe ça, des nargoles à fleurs ? demanda doucement Draco à Neville.

\- Aucune idée ! lui souffla son compère.

Luna présenta correctement son père à celui qu'elle considérait comme son parrain, Tom, et toute la petite maisonnée discuta. Soudain, Minerva se leva, attirant tous les regards sur elle.

\- Je vais devoir rentrer à Poudlard, je ne peux pas laisser l'école plus longtemps.

\- Je comprends ma chère ! Encore merci pour ton aide, Minerva ! s'inclina Tom.

D'un geste de la main et d'un sourire, elle balaya les remerciements et annonça qu'elle verrait les enfants dans deux jours. Elle avait en effet décidé de laisser trois jours aux enfants pour rester en famille.

Ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit était la raison de cette décision. Elle avait prévu de donner un coup terrible à l'image de quelques élèves devenus indésirables.

\- Severus, Regulus, je comprendrais parfaitement que vous restiez au manoir encore quelques jours… J'expliquerais aux élèves et aux autres enseignants que pour des raisons familiales vous avez été retenus.

\- Je vais également retourner au château, susurra le potionniste. Je ne voudrais en rien laisser trop de liberté à ces cornichons. Et puis, j'ai quelques potions à préparer pour Luna.

\- Je vais également y retourner. Je ne peux pas laisser l'infirmerie vide plus longtemps, avoua Poppy. S'il y a le moindre problème, faites-moi signe !

Sur ces paroles, Igor, Poliakoff, Minerva, Poppy et Severus repartirent à Poudlard. Tom et Regulus observèrent quelques instants la cheminée pensifs.

La journée avait été riche en émotions. Tom embrassa furieusement son compagnon sous les regards amusés des autres. Un Regulus rougissant et gêné maugréa pour la forme mais à la vue de son sourire, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre l'amour qui fut partagé dans ce baiser. Ils décidèrent de passer à table un peu plus tôt afin que Luna puisse se reposer sans être privée de la présence de tout le monde au repas. La petite blonde et son père furent extrêmement touchés par l'attention et Harry lui sauta dessus pour la taquiner.

Attendant l'heure du repas, les enfants jouaient au billard tout en discutant. Narcissa complotaient joyeusement avec Bellatrix, installées sur les poufs flottants et Lucius philosophait avec Rabastan autour d'un verre de Whisky Pur Feu. Remus et Fenrir discutaient avec Xenophilius sous le regard moqueur d'Augusta. Apparemment les loups-garous étaient très friands du Chicaneur.

Regulus regarda tout ce petit monde très animé et sourit. Il sentit soudain, la tête de Tom se poser sur son épaule et machinalement, il caressa le visage de son amant de son poue. Trois paires d'yeux s'illuminèrent et une conversation mentale commença entre les trois frères.

\- _**Ici Sal-Chimère ! Connexion établie ! A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Occamy'Ry ! A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Manticore-Vlad ! A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Chimère ! Réception 5/5 ! Vous ne trouvez pas que Papa et Daddy sont de plus en plus complices ? A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Occamy'Ry ! Affirmatif ! Ils sont beaux comme ça ! J'aime vraiment les voir heureux !**_

\- _**Harry ! Tu as oublié de dire « A vous ! »**_

\- _**Ah oui ! A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Manticore ! Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyables, tous les deux, mais vous avez raison. Ça me fait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Ils méritent d'être heureux. Je me demande ce que Papa attend pour demander Reg en mariage. Vous avez une idée ? A vous !**_

\- _**C'est prévu pour bientôt, bande de petites fouines !** _ ricana leur père.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent et rougirent de s'être faits prendre.

\- _**Si vous voulez utiliser une connexion mentale, pensez à utiliser des ondes mentales que seuls vous pouvez utiliser. Je vous passerai un ouvrage de Legilimancie complexe avancée. En tout cas, utiliser le fourchelangue pour la sécuriser est déjà très bien pensé les garçons.**_

\- _**Papa tu es une vilaine petite fouine, tu ne dois pas entrer dans la conversation de tes enfants quand ils sont en train de comploter sur toi ! Et pire, sans donner ton nom de code, celui de ton Patronus, et tu dois obligatoirement dire « A vous ! » quand tu as fini ! C'était comme ça dans le film moldu qu'on a vu la dernière fois.**_

\- _**Ici Occamy ! C'est vrai, il faut donner le nom de code pour participer à la conversation. A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Manticore ! Je confirme P'pa ! A vous !**_

Tom regarda ses fils comme si une deuxième tête était en train de leur pousser tant sa grimace était prononcée. Il soupira et secoua la tête devant tant de bêtises mais sourit quand-même.

\- _**Ici Dragon-père ! Vous êtes complètement tarés ! A vous !**_

\- _**Ici Chimère ! Génial, tu es génial, Papa ! Euh... j'ai faim… A vous !**_

Trois rires explosèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, Vladimir et Tom morts de rire. Vladimir boudait de façon amusante et Luna riait dans son coin comme si elle savait ce que les autres avaient manqué. Son père lui caressa doucement les cheveux et elle lui offrit un sourire lumineux que son père lui rendit. Regulus, quant à lui, leva les yeux au ciel et Dobby vint les prévenir que le dîner était servi.

 **HP ~ PUF**

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était nettement différente. Minerva faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait annoncer. Elle avait déjà le fond. Il ne lui manquait plus que la forme. Prendre des gants ne la dérangeait pas d'habitude sauf lorsqu'elle jugeait que cela n'était pas nécessaire et dans le cas présent cela n'était en rien utile. Cependant, par respect pour sa collègue et amie, elle se devait de s'encombrer de pareilles futilités, surtout pour Pomona. La pauvre allait en faire un malaise.

La directrice des Rouge et Or ronchonna tout en reprenant son long monologue mental sous le regard intéressé d'un phénix moqueur. Un trille interrogateur la sortit de ses pensées. Minerva soupira et s'avança vers le bel oiseau.

\- Comment faire pour ne pas blesser cette pauvre Pomona. Ça va être un coup dur, pour sûr…

La porte de son bureau manqua de voler en éclats tant elle fut ouverte sans la moindre douceur.

\- Minerva ! hurla presque la directrice des Blaireaux. Vous voilà enfin… Je suis très inquiète, ma chère. Amos Diggory n'a toujours pas répondu à ma missive. Je suis vraiment inquiète de ce qui a bien pu arriver à ce pauvre Cedric. Le pauvre chéri, il doit être terriblement souffrant !

\- Pomona, calmez-vous, très chère. Je dois d'ailleurs vous parler au sujet du jeune Diggory… tenta Minerva.

\- Oh Merlin soit loué ! Vous avez des nouvelles ! Sont-elles bonnes ?

\- J'ai en effet des nouvelles mais qui ne sont en rien excellentes…

\- Doux Merlin, le pauvre chéri est souffrant et ne peut quitter le lit, c'est bien cela ? Oh le pauvre ! interrompit une nouvelle fois le professeur Chourave.

Filius qui accompagnait Pomona sentit immédiatement le danger devant la fureur latente de la lionne. Il recula instinctivement et se plaça derrière un fauteuil. Severus entra et s'installa tranquillement sur un fauteuil avec Poppy et Igor alors que Poliakoff faisait un pas de côté afin de se placer discrètement derrière Madame Maxime.

Poppy roula des yeux et d'un coup de baguette envoya le contenu d'un philtre de paix directement dans l'estomac de l'enseignante de Botanique. La potion fit son effet et Pomona Chourave se calma enfin. Elle se reprit tout de même.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles concernant le jeune Diggory ?

\- Votre _pauvre chéri_ , cracha Minerva, a commis l'irréparable, une tentative de viol, contre un cadet de cette école. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de sanctionner pareil comportement.

\- Balivernes ! Mon blaireau n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose !

\- Et pourtant ! grinça Minerva

\- C'est forcément une jeune donzelle qui n'a pas réussi à s'approprier ses faveurs ! C'est un acte infect ! J'exige de connaître le nom de cette jeune fille.

\- Si vous tenez tant à le savoir sachez qu'il s'agit d'un jeune homme.

\- Ah alors cela explique tout ! Il n'a pas supporté de se manger un râteau et a décidé de porter de fallacieuses accusations afin d'entacher la réputation de notre Champion ! gronda la Jaune et Noir.

\- Surveillez vos paroles, Pomona ! tonna Minerva. Amie ou pas, collègue ou pas, vous insultez un membre de la Noble et Prestigieuse Maison Gryffondor sans connaître les tenants et aboutissants !

\- Je… Euh…

\- Silence ! Je ne saurais souffrir de pareilles insultes !

Là Minerva n'avait plus rien de la douce directrice. Son regard vacillait entre Avada et Doloris pour le plus grand amusement de Severus.

\- Je comprends bien votre désarroi mais il s'agit d'un de mes Blaireaux et jamais il ne ferait de mal à un de vos Lions… Je peux vous l'assurer ma chère !

\- Votre foi en vos petits et votre dévouement sont absolument louables, ma chère, grinça Minerva. Cependant, comprenez bien que les souvenirs d'Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, de Luna Lovegood et de Yuri Poliakoff, dont la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, Lady Amelia Bones, a elle-même attesté de l'authenticité, ne mentent absolument pas !

\- Oh Merlin… geignit la pauvre sorcière désabusée. Ce n'est pas possible… Ce doit être une erreur…

\- J'aurais véritablement préféré qu'il s'agisse d'un cauchemar mais ce n'est que la réalité ! De ce fait, je …

\- Réfléchissez-y, Minerva ! C'était peut-être une blague… juste une blague entre bons camarades.

\- Une blague qui se serait terminée en viol si mon élève n'avait pas été inquiet de ne pas voir revenir le jeune Harry durant le Bal de Noël ou Yüle, qu'importe son appellation ! intervint enfin Igor Karkaroff dont le visage suintait de mépris.

\- Quelque soit votre décision, Minerva, pensez un peu à l'honneur de Poufsouffle… tenta le directeur de Serdaigle.

\- J'aimerais vous dire que j'y pense parfaitement Filius, mais en toute honnêteté, ce serait insulter Poudlard et les Fondateurs eux-mêmes de ne pas réagir comme il se doit ! De plus, en ce qui vous concerne, je vous avais prévenu que je prendrais ma décision concernant les travaux de potions illégales de Miss Chang. J'y réfléchis encore, croyez-le…

Le petit professeur se tut immédiatement. La situation semblait plus épineuse que ce que voulait bien laisser paraître leur directrice. Ainsi choisit-il de ne rien ajouter, contrairement à Pomona qui s'enlisait sous le choc de l'annonce.

\- Pourtant le gamin allait bien ce matin… tenta-t-elle avant de se faire stopper par un glatissement furieux venant de Fumseck.

Tous se retournèrent vers le phénix qui avait le même air que lors de la première tâche, plumage gonflé et regard furieux. Poppy observa le phénix et prit la parole, précédée d'un lourd soupir.

\- Ce genre d'événements est des plus traumatisants pour une personne quelque soit son âge et son sexe, Pomona. Personne ne peut imaginer le genre de conséquences et de séquelles que ces situations peuvent engendrer… De plus, nous connaissons suffisamment Harry pour savoir qu'il n'aurait rien dit !

\- Alors qui l'a dit ? demanda la directrice des Blaireaux un peu plus calme. C'est la Lovegood, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai poussé Harry à parler ! déclara froidement Poliakoff. En tant qu'invité de la prestigieuse école Poudlard, il était de mon devoir d'assister mon hôte, descendant des Fondateurs de cette école, et de le soutenir dans cette épreuve. Si je ne m'abuse, la coopération magique internationale est le but premier de ce tournoi… Ce serait d'ailleurs insulter Durmstrang que de penser une seule seconde que nous autres, membres de la délégation, laisserions passer une insulte ou un crime envers notre Hôte !

\- Et les Seigneurs Gryffondor-Serpentard vous sont infiniment reconnaissants, soyez-en assuré, mon jeune ami ! déclara solennellement la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Si je puis me permettre, le premier Champion de Poudlard n'a pas fait preuve d'un grand respect envers le Monsieur Harry et la Mademoiselle Luna. De plus, Fleur m'a parlé des altercations que votre Blaireau a recherchées et provoquées à de nombreuses reprises… informa Madame Maxime.

C'en fut trop pour Pomona Chourave qui perdit brutalement connaissance. On vit alors Poppy soupirer puis faire flotter à sa suite, le corps inconscient de la directrice des Jaune et Noir.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tous quittèrent le bureau directorial sans demander leur reste. C'était bientôt l'heure du dîner et ils étaient déjà en retard pour se préparer. Toutefois, Poliakoff fut retenu par son directeur.

\- Pourquoi avoir dit que vous étiez celui qui avait poussé Harry à parler ?

\- Parce qu'Harry et Luna sont désormais mes amis et puis la vieille baudruche parlait mal de Luna donc je voulais lui clouer le bec. Un problème avec mon comportement, Monsieur le Directeur ? demanda fièrement l'élève.

\- Un problème ? Certainement pas ! Je suis fier de vous, Yuri Poliakoff ! Ce comportement était digne d'un fier Fils de Durmstrang !

Le jeune homme cligna bêtement des yeux alors qu'Igor s'en allait, laissant sortir un tonitruant rire.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quatre élèves quittaient les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Tu es sûre de toi, Pansy ? Parce que c'est peut-être une autre potion, non ? demanda Vincent.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, chéri ! Si tu as pris la peine de me le demander, c'est que tu connais mes compétences en potions. Dans le cas contraire, vous ne seriez certainement pas venus me déranger pour rien ! fulmina l'interpellée.

\- Pansy a raison… Je l'ai suivi toute la journée et j'avoue que la potion n'est présentée dans aucun manuel scolaire, expliqua Théodore.

\- Merci de ton soutien, mon Théo ! Enfin quelqu'un digne de ce nom ! Au lieu de me casser les pieds, retournons dans la Grande Salle. Notre absence sera vite remarquer si on n'arrive pas à l'heure. Théo, toi, tu vas prévenir la directrice. Tu es le plus rapide et le plus discret. Draco a le chic pour me mettre dans des situations pas possibles. Merlin, me demander de surveiller ce crapaud baveux… Enfin bref, on se retrouve rapidement ! déblatéra la jeune sorcière.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Minerva se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à recevoir une délation de Serpentard mais cela lui prouvait que les choses avaient bien changé depuis l'an passé. Elle nota de façon anonyme le rapport qui lui avait été fait et rangea son parchemin.

Minerva observa la Carte des Maraudeurs que lui avait gracieusement prêté Harry. Elle sembla repérer ce qu'elle cherchait et lança son Patronus. Quelques instants plus tard, la cheminée directoriale s'illumina et trois Aurores apparurent, une jeune sorcière à l'étrange chevelure rose pétant, un grand black au crâne rasé et Alastor Maugrey, le vrai.

\- Merci d'être venu si vite, Poudlard vous guidera et en ce qui me concerne, je vous retrouve plus tard.

Les trois Aurores et Minerva sourirent de connivence et partirent chacun de leurs côtés.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le dîner battait son plein dans la Grande Salle où toutes les rumeurs les plus folles se répandaient déjà et enflaient en tout sens. En même temps, il y avait matière à discuter.

Premièrement, Lord Peverell avait débarqué en plein cours, furieux et glacial à souhait, et avait exigé de récupérer ses enfants. Ensuite, une partie du personnel avait disparu pendant une bonne partie de la journée, annulant leur cours, et ce soir, le professeur Chourave ne participait pas au dîner, de même que l'infirmière. Et tout ceci, sans oublier le fait que personne n'avait reçu la moindre nouvelle concernant le beau Cedric Diggory, premier Champion de Poudlard.

Soudain, Minerva se leva et elle n'eut nullement besoin de faire tinter sa fourchette contre son verre pour que toutes les conversations cessent immédiatement.

\- Chers étudiants comme vous avez pu le constater, aujourd'hui un Champion est porté absent et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je crois que vous êtes en droit d'en connaître les raisons ! Ce jeune homme a simplement déserté notre école ! De plus, suite à un comportement **inqualifiable** envers un de ses cadets, j'ai pris la décision de renvoyer **définitivement** l'élève Cedric Diggory qui a étudié jusqu'ici au sein de la noble Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle ! De ce fait, perdant son statut d'étudiant, je déclare officiellement Cedric Diggory, disqualifié du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Une première dans l'histoire de ce tournoi… Je tiens également à vous prévenir que des Aurores viendront, au plus tôt, enquêter à la demande de l'école…

Au même instant, trois Aurores se présentèrent à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

\- Ah ben zut, on dérange ! Je vous avais dit qu'on aurait dû commencer l'enquête demain ! marmonna fortement une jeune Aurore aux cheveux roses avant de virer au gris métallique. Bon ben, tant pis, on est déjà là autant continuer…

\- Ça serait bête de ne pas profiter de la présence de Madame la directrice alors qu'elle est enfin là ! répondit placidement le grand black.

\- Bonsoir Alastor, Aurores ! Que peux bien signifier tout ce raffut ?

\- Bien le bonsoir Minerva, je suis navré de te déranger mais le bureau des Aurores a reçu une lettre anonyme concernant la concoction de potion illicite au sein de cette école. De plus, en arrivant, on a trouvé cette jeune fille dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage à préparer une potion des plus intéressantes ! fanfaronna le sorcier dont l'œil magique se mouvait librement sur chaque personne présente.

\- Comme on n'était pas sûr de savoir quelle était cette potion, on a préféré vous l'emmener ! se défendit la jeune Aurore, faussement nerveuse. Vous avez bien un Maître de Potions ici, non ?

\- Miss Tonks, grinça Severus, vous êtes toujours aussi incompétente en potions à ce que je vois.

\- Oui bon ben en attendant, c'est Aurore Tonks, Snape ! bouda la seule sorcière du trio.

\- C'est toujours Professeur Snape pour vous Miss ! grinça la chauve-souris des cachots.

Ce dernier se leva et jeta son regard le plus noir à la jeune femme avant d'humer les vapeurs que libérait le chaudron.

\- De l' _Amortensia_ et au dernier stade de préparation ! s'indigna-t-il alors que des hoquets de stupeur s'élevaient parmi les élèves Sang-Pur et les enseignants.

\- Bon, eh bien, j'avais raison ! se vanta la sorcière. Et puis, je vous rappelle que cette potion est illégale car interdite de création, d'utilisation et de commercialisation depuis 1724, par arrêté ministériel !

\- Dans ce cas, je suis au regret de vous informer que cette demoiselle, Cho Chang, est en état d'arrestation et qu'elle sera entendue dès demain, à la première heure, par la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et le Magenmagot.

\- En attendant d'en savoir un peu plus sur un certain « Harry-chéri », ce sera Azkaban ! sentencia le grand black.

Le silence qui suivi la déclaration des Aurores et leur départ était la preuve du choc de l'école toute entière. De plus, voir le corps de la jeune asiatique ferré et stupéfié derrière le chaudron n'avait rien arrangé à leur cas. En tout cas, Minerva, Severus et l'Aurore Tonks jubilaient intérieurement. Après tout, leur jeu d'acteur était parfaitement crédible.

Les étudiants relevèrent sans mal l'expression de stupeur sur le visage de Severus et ne retinrent que davantage leur souffle.

Minerva se laissa tomber sur son siège, le plus dignement possible et Filius trop choqué, planta malencontreusement son couvert dans la cuisse du professeur de vol qui hurla de douleur. Toutefois, ce fut le flash de Colin Crivey qui les libéra de leur stupeur et un brouhaha sans nom explosa au sein de la Grande Salle.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Du côté du manoir familial, le dîner s'était passé dans le plus grand amusement de Bellatrix qui trouvait le personnage de Xenophilius à la fois étrange et hilarant, surtout lorsqu'il le manifestait aux dépens de Narcissa.

A la fin du repas, Harry était en train de discuter avec son parrain lorsque Luna monta se coucher. Elle salua tout le monde et son père la suivit calmement. Le regard de tous se fit plus triste. Personne n'aimait voir leur petite Luna aussi fatiguée et calme.

\- Luna va bien. Arrêtez de vous inquiéter pour elle, vous ne faites que l'inquiéter ! lâcha Vladimir en aidant Dobby à débarrasser.

\- Mais…, tenta Fenrir.

\- Vraiment ! Elle va bien. Les vampires sentent facilement ce genre de choses. Par contre votre inquiétude est louable mais arrêtez de la surprotéger. Luna est quelqu'un de fort et je ne crois pas qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose qui pourrait vraiment la mettre à mal.

Les regards se firent sceptiques mais personne ne répondit, préférant croire en les paroles du prince moldave.

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai une importante réunion ! déclara Tom. Si vous me cherchez, je serais en salle de réunion.

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations. Tout à coup, Harry se leva, attrapa Viktor par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle de bal. L'attrapeur bulgare se laissa faire quelque peu interloqué. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'Harry lança la musique. Il se tourna vers son désormais fiancé et lui sourit.

\- C'est vrai que tu me dois toujours une danse, bébé ! susurra l'aîné.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Le surnom était sortit naturellement de la bouche de Viktor et il fut d'autant plus heureux de voir les rougeurs apparaître sur le visage de son petit brun.

L'aîné posa sa main sur la taille de son petit-ami afin de le rapprocher et une valse commença. Ils étaient perdus dans le regard l'un de l'autre et plus rien au monde ne semblait exister. Harry remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'avec Viktor et il souhaitait que cet instant de quiétude dure éternellement.

\- Il ne tient qu'à nous de faire en sorte que ça soit le cas… lui souffla son attrapeur, le regard brillant d'amour.

Le propriétaire des émeraudes comprit qu'il avait pensé à voix haute et enfouit son visage dans le torse puissant de son amoureux. Le célèbre Bulgare souffla à son fiancé à quel point il l'aimait et combien chacune de ses réactions le mettait en émoi. Ils cessèrent de danser et Harry releva un visage coquelicot et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier se sentit transpercé et infiniment petit devant la déferlante d'émotions qu'il y lisait.

\- Je t'aime Viktor alors ne m'abandonne jamais, implora Harry dans un murmure.

\- Jamais, bébé ! Je serai toujours là pour toi. Toujours !

Ils échangèrent un baiser empli d'amour et d'une infinie tendresse. Ils ne virent jamais les quatre fouines qui les épiaient cachées dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Salem effectua une étrange danse de la victoire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son propre fiancé en jubilant du bonheur de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Neville et Draco hochèrent la tête, donnant leur accord aux dires de Salem. Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement, toujours blotti dans les bras d'un Sergei ricanant qui ne relâcha pour rien au monde son étreinte. Il se retourna très lentement vers les plus jeunes et eut un sourire carnassier qui les fit frémir mais ne laissèrent rien paraître.

\- Maintenant que le couple de mon Ryry chéri et de mon Krum-Krum d'amour est bien installé et sauvé, il me reste un petit Dragoninou en sucre et un Nevilus fleuritus à caser ! Avec qui va-t-on les mettre ? Ô Sergei, amour de ma vie et de mon lit, tu as une idée ? chantonna Sal.

Un rire étouffé s'entendit dans le dos de Salem. Visiblement l'héritier Novaroff trouvait la situation particulièrement hilarante. Surpris, l'aîné de Tom tenta de se dégager de la prise de son petit-ami mais sans réelle motivation. Finalement ce dernier se calma et ricana encore un peu.

\- Apparemment, tu n'as pas remarqué les regards que notre petit _Dragoninou-en-sucre_ lançait à un certain briseur de sorts ce midi. N'est-ce pas, mon amour ! déclara le russe en plantant son regard dans celui de l'héritier Malfoy qui essaya tant bien que mal de soutenir ce regard sans sourciller.

Salem réfléchit quelques secondes avant de secouer négativement la tête.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Novaroff, répondit Draco, son ton traînant automatiquement de retour.

\- Tu n'as jamais mieux porté ton nom qu'à cet instant, Malfoy ! répondit Sergei sur le même ton.

\- Bien évidemment ! Je suis un Malfoy et un Malfoy…

\- Fais toujours preuve de mauvaise foi ! se mêla Harry qui avait entendu le rire de Sergei.

\- Ceci dit, on l'a tous vu passer fier comme un coq devant l'aîné des Weasley avec son petit sourire aguicheur… prononça difficilement Neville qui se retenait de rire, histoire de ne pas braquer davantage leur blondinet. En tout cas, bon courage, l'ami.

\- Pourtant le rouquin ne semblait pas insensible à notre Dray ! Il avait plutôt l'air réceptif même… réfléchit Viktor plus pour lui-même.

Seul le silence accueillit cette réflexion. Tous les regards se posèrent sur le Bulgare qui haussa un sourcil face à leurs réactions.

\- Quoi ?! s'écria Draco d'une voix aigue.

\- Quoi, quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? reprit l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie. Bon ben en attendant, il se fait tard et la journée a été longue pour tout le monde alors… Au lit ! Tu viens, bébé ?

\- J'arrive mon cœur, je vais voir Papa et je te rejoins, sourit Harry.

Les quatre fouines les regardèrent s'éloigner et Sergei fit semblant de pleurer.

\- Tu te rends compte ? On a droit à du « bébé, mon cœur, etc. » Les enfants grandissent si vite ! Et si on essayait d'en faire d'autre vu la vitesse à laquelle ils grandissent ? ajouta le Russe, le regard malicieux.

Salem leva les yeux au ciel, et mima un « j'arrive » et embrassa les deux plus jeunes sur le front.

\- Allez, ne tardez pas trop mes poussins ! Bonne nuit. Ah et Neville, demain on discutera de ton cas. Ne pense pas pouvoir fuir cette conversation.

\- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je dirais bien que Susan Bones me plaît beaucoup mais c'est un secret donc je ne peux pas te le dire…

Salem lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret. Draco fronça les sourcils et demanda à son ami où se trouvaient les jumeaux et leur vampire. Neville haussa les épaules et reconnut qu'il ne les avait plus vus depuis le repas et n'avait pas cherché à les retrouver de peur de les déranger.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Vladimir était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, le vent glacial de ce début d'année lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il réfléchissait aux paroles de son père. Lorsque Tom l'avait appelé dans son étude dès son retour de chez les Lovegood, jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il lui donne un contrat de mariage pré-rempli engageant les jumeaux Weasley et lui. Le chef de clan lui avait dit qu'il avait perdu suffisamment de temps comme cela et qu'il était temps qu'il se bouge. Il le savait parfaitement qu'il faisait traîner les choses entre les jumeaux et lui. Cependant il avait un énorme problème. Avoir deux calices signifiait engager son cœur, son âme et sa magie mais en tant que Prince Vampirique, il l'avait déjà engagé au service de Salem et Harry. Il ne pourrait jamais leur faire faux bond.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre et sans même bouger, le vampire invita la personne à entrer. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'aîné de la fratrie. En effet, Salem venait d'apparaître devant lui, enroulé dans un plaid blanc, les cheveux lâchés et légèrement décoiffés.

\- Mon Roi, chuchota doucement le vampire.

\- Alors on en est là maintenant ? demanda le jeune seigneur d'une voix calme.

Vladimir fonça les sourcils, cherchant activement où il s'était trompé. Salem vint se poster à ses côtés et frissonna sous la morsure du froid. Vladimir le vit faire et s'apprêta à descendre dans le but de fermer la fenêtre mais son frère l'arrêta dans son mouvement et se jeta un sort de chaleur.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de choisir, il y a toujours moyen de concilier les deux.

Devant les paroles sibyllines de son souverain, le vampire souffla doucement. Il n'avait pas envie de choisir entre sa famille et sa part vampirique.

\- Et tu n'as pas à le faire, lui souffla Salem. Je n'ai pas besoin de lire tes pensées pour savoir ce qui te perturbe. De temps en temps, tu as tendance à oublier que tu es le plus âgé. J'ai souvent l'impression de te regarder t'éloigner de nous. TU fais parti de cette famille plus que quiconque et j'aime mon stupide vampire de frère autant que j'aime mon chaton. Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'aurais jamais pu arriver aussi loin dans la construction de cette famille. Les jumeaux font partis de cette famille, également. Je te rappelle qu'Harry et Luna sont leurs petits frères de magie.

Il s'arrêta dans sa tirade et jeta un regard en coin au Moldave qui semblait le voir pour la première fois. Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber contre son frère avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ne me demande pas comment cela est possible mais bien que Luna soit très proche de nous, notre point de rassemblement reste Harry. Tout semble graviter autour de lui, les ennuis, nos joies, la famille, nos décisions. Honnêtement, je devrais être jaloux que quelqu'un puisse être aussi lumineux que moi, ricana-t-il, pourtant je n'ai jamais été aussi fier et heureux d'apporter le sourire à quelqu'un comme lui. Il est unique d'une façon différente de tous ceux que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai réussi à me réconcilier avec Poliakoff aussi facilement. Ne laisse pas ton bonheur passer sous ton nez pour des questions aussi futiles.

\- Harry et toi êtes devenus une part intégrale de mon âme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu toute ma vie de vous rencontrer, expliqua le vampire. C'est comme si j'étais incomplet avant de vous rencontrer, avant de vous trouver. Vous aimer a été tellement simple et rapide que je ne sais pas si je ne me trompe par rapport aux jumeaux. J'aime mes frères plus que tout mais j'ai si peur de faire une erreur et d'enchaîner George et Fred à moi pour l'éternité.

Salem planta son regard dans celui de son frère. Il débordait de sérénité et de calme. Rares étaient les personnes qui avaient déjà pu voir Salem à la fois si calme et pourtant si vulnérable. Vladimir ricana doucement en se disant que les autres étudiants de Durmstrang paieraient vraiment très cher pour avoir une telle vision du légendaire Riddle-Gaunt. Une fois qu'il eut expliqué à son frère la raison de son soudain amusement, le calme revint.

\- Dis grand frère, tu veux que je te prouve que tu ne fais nullement erreur sur les jumeaux ? demanda soudainement le jeune seigneur.

Vladimir eut un moment de flottement. C'était la première fois que Salem l'appelait comme cela et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un immense sourire que Salem lui qualifia d'extrêmement attendrissant. Pour toute réponse, il hocha simplement la tête et Salem lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'était approché, il recula et sourit.

\- Alors ça te fait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

\- Euh… non… Rien.

\- Ton vampire en a pensé quoi ?

\- Que mon frère était très affectueux ! sourit Vladimir avant de comprendre. Je ne me trompe pas pour les jumeaux ! Ce sont bien eux mes âmes-sœurs !

\- Je sais, je suis génial ! J'aurais pu m'ouvrir les veines mais je doute que tu n'apprécies l'idée.

Un grondement sinistre lui répondit et Salem leva les yeux au ciel, amusé plus que tout.

\- L'attachement que l'on se porte, peu de personne pourraient le comprendre mais les jumeaux le comprennent et même le respecte. Ne perds pas de temps, va me faire ce lien et par-dessus tout ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as le soutien de tes frères ! sourit Salem en sortant de la chambre en offrant un magnifique clin d'œil à son vampire de frère.

Il quitta la chambre et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Luna et entra doucement. L'espace d'un instant, il crut voir une ombre blanche au dessus de Luna et se précipita jusqu'à elle. Tout semblait normal et il soupira de soulagement. Il se rendit compte que la chambre était froide et alluma la cheminée. Luna dût sentir sa présence car elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa doucement.

\- Sal ?

\- Tout va bien ma luciole ! Je venais juste voir comment tu allais, lui sourit-il.

\- Ça va, Sal. Ne t'inquiète pas…

\- Je sais. Ta magie est juste en train de changer de forme… mais c'est malheureusement épuisant.

\- Que ?

\- Comment je le sais ? Luna, Luna ! Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu'on peut difficilement me cacher tout ce qui a attrait à la magie et à l'esprit, ricana l'aîné.

\- Pourquoi tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

\- Parce que tu ne l'as pas fait, tout simplement. Je te fais confiance et si tu as décidé d'avoir tes secrets, je les respecte. Ceci dit, je ne cautionne pas forcément mais je te fais confiance et c'est le plus important.

\- Merci Sal ! sourit franchement la plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas quand ça terminera mais c'est pour bientôt.

\- Très bien alors dépêche-toi de redevenir mon énergique petite sœur ! ordonna gentiment le jeune homme.

\- Promis ! Mais…

\- Il y aura sûrement du changement ? Oui je le sais, un noyau magique n'évolue jamais sans raison et tu sais ce qui en est la cause mais tu ne peux pas encore le dire. Très bien, je ne poserai aucune question ! sourit-il en se levant.

Il embrassa le front de la jeune sorcière et disparut en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit. Dans les couloirs, il sourit doucement et aperçu l'ombre de Vladimir entrer dans la chambre des jumeaux. Il ricana et jeta un sort de silence sur les appartements et retourna retrouver son petit-ami qui l'attendait pour de nouveaux ébats.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La porte de la chambre des jumeaux se referma sur un vampire au sourire presque effrayant. Il se rapprocha lentement du lit à baldaquin de ses futurs calices et raviva le feu mourant de la cheminée avant d'éclairer faiblement la pièce. Les rideaux du lit étaient fermés et le vampire fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'un sort y avait été posé. Il ouvrit lentement l'un des voiles et fut foudroyé par la vision.

 ***** LEMON ON*****

Devant lui, Fred s'offrait outrageusement à son jumeau. Ce dernier pilonnait allègrement son reflet qui semblait mourir de plaisir au possible. Malheureusement pour Vladimir, le sort posé ne lui permettait en aucun cas d'entendre ces sons bénis. Cela le frustra au maximum et il le leva d'un puissant informulé.

Les tornades explosives sursautèrent avant de reconnaître leur vampire.

\- Euh… Vlad ?! firent-ils les deux en chœur.

\- Euh… désolé de vous dévorer… déranger ! De vous déranger ! se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Lapsus révélateur, si tu veux mon avis, Gred !

\- Trop révélateur pour l'ignorer, mon cher Forge !

\- Oui bon… Je dois vous parler… Enfin je devais…

Les jumeaux se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent un regard plein de malice qui ne présageait rien qui vaille.

\- Peut-être que notre vampire souhaiterait nous rejoindre… susurra Fred.

Vladimir était incapable d'aligner deux mots et ne pouvait décrocher son regard de la position lascive de Fred. Sous l'impulsion de George, le vampire se retrouva affalé sur le lit. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent à se disputer le sexe de leur vampire.

Finalement, ils finirent par se mettre d'accord pour le plus grand plaisir du Moldave. Alors que George suçait voracement l'épaisse verge de leur futur amant, Fred tentait de gober les bourses pleines. D'un coup d'œil, les deux frères se mirent d'accord et décidèrent d'échanger leurs friandises. Vladimir était maintenu par les mains de Fred qui lui taquinait le gland de sa langue.

Vladimir ne sut jamais le temps que dura sa torture. Il n'était plus que gémissements rauques et ronronnements. Tout ce qu'il sentit fut le moment où il atteignit le plaisir le plus foudroyant de toute sa vie. Il fut si puissant que le vampire finit par jouir sous les vagues de plaisir. Alors que les jumeaux s'épanchaient de la semence de leur vampire, une étrange marque apparut sur leur nuque. Soudain une puissante vague de plaisir les dévasta et les deux jouir sans même s'être touchés.

 ***** LEMON OFF *****

Lorsque Vladimir constata que les jumeaux continuaient à gémir en restant affalés sur lui, pris d'une étrange fièvre et de violents spasmes, il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit un tatouage étrange sur leur cou et jura en reconnaissant le symbole des Lunes de l'Etoile Sanguinaire, deux croissants de lune réunis sur une étoile d'un rouge écarlate. Cependant le tatouage était incomplet. Les lunes n'avaient aucune couleur alors qu'elles auraient dû être d'un bleu pâle.

Le vampire se mordit violemment la langue afin de se blesser et laissa son sang couler dans la gorge de ses désormais calices. Il leur massa la gorge afin de les forcer à déglutir. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que Fred et George eurent tous les deux bu qu'ils se calmèrent. Le prince vit les traits de ses calices se détendre et il vérifia la marque de chacun. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que les lunes étaient maintenant d'un bleu sombre entouré d'un relief doré. Il soupira de soulagement et sentit une douce chaleur sur son torse. Il se leva d'un bon et admira son torse puissant le même symbole que les jumeaux. Cependant les couleurs bleu et or étaient inversées au niveau des lunes. Le vampire en lui rugit de plaisir et d'amour. Ce symbole était la preuve absolue que les jumeaux étaient désormais siens pour l'éternité. Toutefois, il devrait faire quelques recherches sur les couleurs du tatouage pour en connaître la pleine signification. Le vampire se laissa tomber entre ses calices et les enserra amoureusement avant de sombrer dans la douce torpeur du sommeil.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin lorsque Tom quitta enfin la salle de réunion. Ses derniers partisans venaient de quitter le manoir et seulement à ce moment, le patriarche se permit de souffler. Il entra dans sa chambre et fut surpris de trouver Regulus toujours éveillé. Son compagnon était si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il sursauta lorsque Tom s'adressa à lui.

\- Tu ne dors pas encore, Reg !

\- Je t'attendais, sourit Lord Black.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé… Tu dois être épuisé !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta journée a été aussi longue que la mienne.

Alors que le couple allait échanger un langoureux baiser, un hurlement des plus sinistres raisonna dans toute l'enceinte du manoir, faisant vibrer meubles et fenêtres. Les deux hommes s'élancèrent dans les couloirs puis vers les escaliers où ils retrouvèrent tous les autres sauf Vladimir, les jumeaux et Luna.

Un frisson glacial parcourut la nuque d'Harry. Sans crier gare, le petit brun prit la direction de la chambre de la Serdaigle. Salem et Xenophilius le talonnaient sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Luna, une brume blanche et réfrigérante s'échappait de sous la porte. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Luna aux cheveux d'un blanc lunaire. Son visage était fatigué mais elle semblait avoir une meilleure mine. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, tous reculèrent face à la voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Deux âmes se sont éteintes cette nuit pour mieux renaître ! Trois âmes ont à jamais fusionné dans cette demeure.

Les autres adultes échangèrent un regard d'effroi alors que Salem soupirait de soulagement.

\- Je vois que tu es enfin réveillée ma Luna ! s'exclama son père.

\- En effet, père. Bonsoir mon Ry, Sal !

\- Par Salazar, que se passe-t-il ici ? s'énerva Tom.

Xenophilius Lovegood jeta un regard ennuyé à Tom et prit la parole.

\- C'est une longue histoire… Je vous la raconterai demain matin. En attendant, nous avons besoin de sommeil et Luna également.

Tom s'apprêtait à dire sa façon de penser à cet étrange personnage lorsque Salem le supplia du regard d'obtempérer. Le père soupira d'un air fataliste et tourna les talons en maugréant. Tous firent de même sauf Luna, Harry, Viktor et Salem. Les deux derniers observèrent les plus jeunes avant de secouer la tête d'amusement.

\- Je te le confie, Luna ! sourit Viktor en tirant son meilleur ami. Toi, tu viens avec moi !

\- Mais je voulais savoir aussi ! Je suis sûr que ça doit être super intéressant ! Moi aussi, je veux savoir ! cria Salem d'un ton implorant.

Le Bulgare ignora totalement la complainte de son fou de meilleur ami et ne démordit pas. Luna amena son propre meilleur ami dans sa chambre et commença à lui expliquer.

\- Je sais que tu as beaucoup de questions... Avant tout, tu dois savoir que la famille Lovegood est une très ancienne famille de sorciers. Il y a environ treize générations de cela, un de mes ancêtres est tombé amoureux d'une femme venue des terres de l'Irlande. En réalité, la femme était une créature magique extrêmement puissante et néfaste pour qui la cherchait…Le sorcier était marié et avait un fils. Malgré tout, il eut une fille avec sa maîtresse. A l'époque, l'enfant fut appelé illégitime et maudit car né d'une femme autre que l'épouse de cet homme, Iscarus Lovegood. L'enfant fut malgré tout reconnut comme un Lovegood et c'est ainsi que la branche secondaire des Lovegood naquit. C'est pour cette raison que la partie de la famille dont je descends ne possède aucun titre. Cependant, contrairement à se belle-mère, l'héritier de la branche principale ne rejeta jamais sa demi-sœur. Ils grandirent ensemble et devinrent très vite complices, capables de faire les quatre cent coups tout en veillant continuellement l'un sur l'autre. Un beau jour, la jeune fille finit par apprendre le secret de sa naissance et la raison du comportement des autres envers elles mais jamais elle n'eut à se plaindre de son père ou de son demi-frère. Malheureusement, à la mort de la belle-mère, un étrange phénomène se produisit. La veille du décès de cette dernière, la jeune fille, alors âgée de dix-sept ans, se mit à hurler durant une nuit entière, une nuit sans lune... Les membres de la famille, effrayés, accusèrent la jeune fille d'avoir assassiné sa belle-mère afin de la faire chasser du domaine. Son frère partit à sa recherche et la retrouva en larme assise sur un arbre au dessus d'un lac. La jeune fille lui révéla ce qu'elle avait appris, ce qu'elle était vraiment. Son frère et ami ne la chassa pas mais lui offrit la chance de choisir à qui sa descendance voudrait se lier. Depuis, chaque fois que le sang de notre ancêtre se réveille en nous, nous devenons les messagères du destin. C'est maintenant mon cas… expliqua calmement Luna, le regard toujours tourné vers l'extérieur.

Harry resta un long moment silencieux. Il observait la fine silhouette de Luna qui n'avait pas osé le regarder en face durant toute son explication. Ses longs cheveux toujours blancs flottaient dans son dos. Ils semblaient animés par un vent invisible et la brume réfrigérante entourait la jeune Serdaigle tel un voile vaporeux. Harry avait écouté le plus religieusement possible tout ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait annoncé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait le sentiment que ce moment était des plus importants. Et soudain, il se remémora d'un cours que lui avait enseigné Viktor sur les créatures magiques humanoïdes. A cet instant, tout s'éclaira dans son esprit et il comprit qui était vraiment Luna.

\- Des cheveux blancs, un cri déchirant à réveiller les morts mais qui en fait les annonce… Dis Luna, tu ne serais pas une Banshee par hasard ?

La petite blonde offrit son premier vrai sourire depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité.

\- C'est effectivement ce que je suis maintenant… répondit-elle simplement. Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

\- Euh ça veut dire que tu n'es plus une sorcière ? demanda Harry avec le regard plein d'excitation, ignorant totalement la question absurde de la blonde.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Les Banshees sont des créatures magiques et on trouve parmi elles les plus puissantes sorcières. Cependant, une fois liée à une famille, elles deviennent immortelles… Je suis liée à ta famille mais avant tout à toi depuis l'instant où tu as commencé à me considérer comme ta petite sœur et c'est pour ça que j'ai pu transplaner lorsque l'âme d'oncle Tom a été attaquée par le nargole des ténèbres. C'est à ce moment précis que mes pouvoirs ont commencé à s'éveiller.

\- Décidément, on t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! geignit le petit brun.

\- Idiot, c'est normal de veiller sur son meilleur ami et grand frère !

\- Mouais… mais pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Tout simplement parce que plus que jamais vous aurez besoin d'aide pour faire face à tout ce qui se prépare… Une Banshee peut être un simple observateur tout comme elle peut choisir de devenir une farouche protectrice et faire basculer le destin.

\- Quel est le prix à payer pour ça ? demanda automatiquement Harry en plissant les yeux. Je sais très bien que ce genre de choses a forcément un coût.

\- Tu n'as pas tort mais tu n'as pas raison. Repousser la mort, l'écarter ou l'évincer est un de nos pouvoirs et nous n'avons aucun compte à lui rendre pour peu que nous soyons bien traitées par nos protégés. Donc oui il y a un prix et non tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Personne n'a besoin de changer quoique ce soit. Vous m'avez accueilli et traité avec respect alors même que vous ne compreniez pas toujours ce que je disais mais en plus, vous m'avez toujours fait confiance et ça n'a pas de prix. Et tout ça a été grâce à toi, mon Ry. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de bafouiller une excuse débile. Ce fait fit la petite Luna éclater de rire alors que son meilleur ami lui tirait la langue. Et puis soudain, il se rappela des premières paroles de Luna.

\- Tu as dis que deux âmes s'étaient éteintes et que trois avaient fusionné ! Ce sont les jumeaux avec Vlad, c'est ça ?

Luna lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et un clin d'œil complice.

\- On dirait bien que Vlad s'est enfin décidé à en faire ses calices ! Le lien a été créé mais on dirait qu'il n'est pas vraiment complet. Enfin bon, je te conseille d'éviter la chambre des jumeaux avant quelques jours !

\- Je crois que c'est une excellente idée, on devrait prévenir les autres, histoire d'éviter un traumatisme.

Les deux discutèrent jusqu'à l'aube. Finalement, Harry fut le premier à s'endormir. Luna sourit en voyant son frère affalé contre le montant du lit. La brume qui l'entourait partit droit sur l'endormi et le recouvrit doucement. Contre toute attente, Harry poussa un léger soupir de contentement.

\- Une dernière chose, mon pouvoir me vient de la lune et je contrôle l'eau et l'air sous tous leurs états ! murmura la petite blonde avant de sombrer également.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au petit déjeuner, Salem était surexcité. Tout comme les autres habitants du manoir, il avait hâte d'entendre l'explication du père de leur petite princesse. Cependant, personne ne s'attendait à de telles révélations et les réactions furent des plus énergiques. Etre protégé par une Banshee n'était plus arrivé depuis des siècles, du moins à leur connaissance. Les dernières vieilles familles à en avoir eut une remontaient au quinzième siècle selon Lucius. Cependant les indications de Xenophilius certifiaient le contraire.

\- D'ailleurs, c'était la même brume hier soir que celle qui est sortie de votre coffret ! lança Bellatrix en s'adressant au blond excentrique.

\- En effet, elle est appelée Le souffle des souvenirs !

Devant les regards perdus des autres résidents, Remus leur conta leur arrivée chez les Lovegood.

 _ **# Flashback**_

Vladimir, Bella, Cissa et Remus avaient transplané directement devant la maison de Luna. Comme à son habitude, la maisonnette était entourée de toutes sortes de babioles plus étranges les unes que les autres. Vladimir observait avec attention les nombreux guirlandes faites de bouchons de Bièraubeurre, suivit de Remus. Les sœurs Black allaient ouvrirent la porte lorsque le loup les retint.

\- Ça sent le sang ! Soyez prudents ! grogna Remus.

Aussitôt les baguettes se dégainèrent et Vladimir ouvrit lentement la porte. Ils tombèrent sur un spectacle assez particulier. Trois Aurores gisaient au sol dans une plaque de liquide carmin gelée tandis que Xenophilius Lovegood se tenait devant eux, une étrange boîte en main d'où sortait une étrange brume glaciale.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? murmura Narcissa, plus pour elle-même, en observant les corps gelés.

\- Ils sont entrés, ont exigé que je les accompagne pour sauver Luna mais la boîte a murmuré qu'ils mentaient. Je les en ai informé, ils ont voulu m'attaquer ou détruire la boîte, je ne sais pas trop, les sorciers sont parfois d'étranges créatures… Toujours est-il que la boîte s'est ouverte pour les punir.

Les quatre envoyés du Manoir Salrymir échangèrent un regard incrédule. Toutefois, Vladimir s'avança vers le père de Luna, attirant ainsi son attention.

\- Oh mais c'est le jeune vampire de ma Luna ! Flatimir, c'est ça ?

\- Vladimir… rectifia le Moldave.

\- Oui c'est ce que je disais ! Luna m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes frères ! Oh mais il y a aussi toute la crème de la société, Lady Malfoy, et également l'enseignant loup-garou, Monsieur Lupin ! Que de beau monde dans ma modeste demeure ! Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé de fleur de canaille-momille ? Elles ont été ramassées ce matin-même durant ma chasse aux nargoles.

\- Merlin, quel est cet étrange personnage ! gémit Bellatrix.

\- Je suis Xenophilius Lovegood, directeur et rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur et père d'une charmante jeune fille prénommée Luna.

\- Monsieur Lovegood…

\- Appelez-moi Xenopilius, mon garçon ! Ma fille m'écrit souvent à votre propos.

\- Xenophilius, nous aimerions que vous veniez chez nous… Il se pourrait que votre vie soit en danger ici…

\- Oh mais je ne peux pas encore partir, je dois d'abord faire le ménage ! Et puis, Amos Diggory, vous savez notre voisin de la colline d'en face, doit passer prendre le thé dans quelques instants.

\- Diggory ?! s'étrangla Remus.

\- Oui, il m'a écrit une missive ce midi pour discuter. Il voulait me parler de nos enfants qui s'entendent si bien… Où ai-je bien pu ranger cette lettre ?

\- Peut-être devrions-nous rester prendre le thé également, susurra Lady Lestrange.

\- Excellente idée ! Donnez-moi juste le temps de nettoyer ce carnage et je suis à vous ! Il ne faut jamais mentir. C'est très mal ! continua l'étrange sorcier en dissertant seul sur les vertus de la vérité sous l'expression grimaçante de Narcissa et ennuyée de Bella.

 _ **Flashback #**_

\- Donc si je comprends bien, c'était un piège de Diggory père avec l'aide de Fudge… grommela Fenrir.

\- En effet, mon ami, mais ma Luna m'avait déjà prévenu ! expliqua l'hystérique personnage.

Soudain, une cohue de chouettes arriva. Elles délivrèrent leurs messages et journaux en tout genre avant de disparaître. Tom ramassa machinalement la Gazette du Sorcier et bloqua sur le titre. Il eut soudain un énorme éclat de rire. Toutes les têtes le regardèrent avides d'explications.

\- Minerva est une véritable Serpentard !

 _« **L'ex-Champion Diggory renvoyé de Poudlard !**_

 _Hier soir, au dîner, Minerva Mc Gonagall a officiellement annoncé le renvoi définitif et catégorique du septième année Cedric Diggory, Premier Champion de Poudlard._

 _La très respectée directrice de Poudlard a expliqué que ce renvoi était dû au comportement inqualifiable de l'ex-Champion envers un de ses cadets. Votre dévouée reporter, c'est-à-dire moi-même, Rita Skeeter, ai mené l'enquête et ai trouvé des faits effrayants !_

 _Il semblerait qu'à plusieurs reprises, le Poufsouffle ait attaqué Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt devant de nombreux témoins comme me l'ont rappelé mes sources ! Comme vous le savez tous désormais, le jeune descendant des Fondateurs, Gryffondor et Serpentard, participe à cet effroyable Tournoi magique contre son gré !_

 _Non content de voir son camarade subir une telle pression, le septième année a, à de nombreuses reprises, tenté de supprimer et d'intimider le jeune Harry, qui est un jeune homme absolument charmant que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer à l'occasion d'interviews._

 _Le nom de la victime du Septième année n'a pas été mentionné mais il est presque certain que le nom de sa victime est le jeune propriétaire de Poudlard, Harry Rigel Riddle-Potter-Gaunt-Peverell-Gryffondor-Serpentard, de son nom complet !_

 _Vous trouverez en page 3 et 4 de nombreux clichés incriminants l'ex-Champion !_

 _Rita Skeeter »_

Tom termina la lecture et sous les yeux ébahis des autres face à la rapidité de Minerva et de Rita Skeeter. Les photos des pages 3 et 4 montraient le regard haineux de Diggory avant la première tâche, dans la tente. Ensuite, il y avait d'autres photos mettant toujours en scène Diggory vis-à-vis d'Harry. Cependant la dernière photo fut un grand choc pour Tom dont les yeux virèrent immédiatement au rouge sang. On y voyait Harry en tenue de bal, maintenu par Diggory et bloqué contre un mur qui se débattait pour faire lâcher prise à son opposant.

Le journal disparut des mains du père et un grondement sinistre raisonna dans toute la pièce. Vladimir qui s'était enfin réveillé, avait entendu la lecture de son père en descendant les escaliers. Il savait que son petit frère chéri avait été attaqué par le « bellâtre au balai dans le cul » mais il y avait une différence entre savoir une chose et la voir. Le vampire en Vladimir gronda sinistrement, incapable de porter ses yeux ailleurs que sur cette photo où transparaissait la détresse de son frère.

Le journal lui fut arraché par un Salem furieux dont la magie pulsait par vague hors de son corps. Le jeune seigneur avait vu l'image dans l'esprit de son frère vampire mais l'avoir sous les yeux était cent fois pire. Toute la vaisselle explosa littéralement et un vent magique se déchaîna dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Regulus et Salem qui tenaient le journal. Aussitôt, tous les occupants sortirent rapidement laissant les frères et les pères seuls.

Dans la salle de détente, Lucius ouvrit l'exemplaire qu'il avait reçu et eut un sourire promettant mille tortures. Un regard à Narcissa et Bella l'informa qu'elles n'en pensaient pas moins.

Il tourna la page suivante et tomba sur un nouvel article intitulé « **_Arrestation à Poudlard_ ** ». Cette fois, l'article dépeignait l'arrestation de Cho Chang, fille d'une employée ministérielle. L'article contait l'intervention des Aurores Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt et AlastorMaugrey qui enquêtaient sur l'événement Diggory et qui avaient découvert la jeune fille de la Maison de Serdaigle, concoctant une potion interdite, de l'Amortensia. Le procès de la jeune fille était annoncé pour le lendemain alors que les investigations avaient, semble-t-il, déjà été entamées.

Lucius salua tout le monde et partit illico presto au Ministère afin d'être aux premières loges des découvertes sur le crapaud baveux et le déchet Diggory. De plus, il devait passer voir Amelia Bones pour se renseigner sur l'avancée de l'affaire Fudge. Ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient la paix mais il gardait espoir. Après tout, un Malfoy ne baissait jamais les bras face à l'adversité.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisse votre avis ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	30. Chapter 30

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **J'avais initialement prévu de poster ce chapitre dimanche mais une demande m'a profondément touché et ému alors j'ai décidé de le poster ce jour particulier.**

 ** _Ruimi-hime_ , ton message m'a touché en plein cœur et j'espère que ma réponse sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Ça me touche d'autant plus par rapport au thème du chapitre écrit pour cette semaine. Je souhaite donc à ton adorable petite sœur, le plus Joyeux Anniversaire du monde et un prompt rétablissement ! Cœur sur vous deux ! **

**Merci à tout le monde pour vos messages et reviews ! Je vous aime !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: Ma super ShannaRya**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 30 : Cas désespérés n°461**

Un peu plus de trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'annonce du renvoi et donc la disqualification de l'ancien Champion de Poudlard, Cedric Diggory, qui s'était littéralement évaporé dans la nature, tout comme sa famille. De plus, en un mois beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites.

Cho Chang avait été renvoyée de Poudlard après que sa culpabilité eut été prouvée et elle fut envoyée à Azkaban pour une peine de 260 ans pour abus de confiance envers l'institution millénaire, vol de matériel de l'école et d'ingrédients rares dans les réserves, création de potion interdite et volonté de l'utiliser et de nuire à une personne fiancée. Le fantôme des toilettes, Mimi Geignarde, avait rapporté aux Aurores, mot pour mot, tout ce que la sorcière avait dit concernant Harry qu'elle voulait séparer du Bulgare et qui aurait dû lui appartenir.

De son côté, Lady Amelia Bones avait informée le Magenmagot des fiançailles d'Harry et Viktor en qualité de témoin et les documents en règles avaient été trouvés dans le département adéquat.

Voir la signature de la Directrice du Département de la Justice magique surpris bon nombre de membres du Magenmagot. Après tout, il était de notoriété publique que Lady Bones n'entretenait que très peu de contacts avec l'aristocratie sorcière hors de son travail, à vrai dire le strict minimum, car son emploi lui prenait énormément de temps.

Autre fait intéressant, la mère de Cho Chang avait été renvoyée du Ministère car elle connaissait les intentions de sa fille et n'avait pas cherché à lui faire entendre raison mais surtout avait refusé que sa fille consulte un psychomage. En parlant de Ministère, Amelia Bones avait été nommée Ministre provisoire de la Magie en attendant l'organisation de nouvelles élections. Lorsque la population sorcière avait appris les manigances de Cornelius Fudge dans la presse, elle n'avait pu que saluer ce choix provisoire. Malheureusement, depuis sa destitution, ce dernier était porté disparu, tout comme les Diggory.

Au niveau de la famille, trois nouveaux faits avaient été enregistrés.

Le premier était la demande en mariage de Tom à Regulus. Lord Black était resté interdit avant de manquer d'étouffer son fiancé dans une étreinte pleine d'émotions. La date retenue n'était autre qu'un mois après la troisième et dernière tâche du fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers donc à la première semaine de vacances. De plus, comme il était de coutume, Tom devait organiser un bal afin de célébrer les fiançailles de ses enfants et les siennes maintenant que Rita Skeeter et Xenophilius Lovegood avaient publiquement annoncé la nouvelle à la population sorcière.

Le second fait était que Vladimir et les jumeaux étaient de vrais lapins. Maintenant qu'ils étaient en mesure de supporter les assauts de leur vampire, ils n'hésitaient pas à s'envoyer en l'air un peu partout, pour le plus grand malheur des habitants et la plus grande hilarité de Luna.

En ce qui concernait Luna, la petite blonde avait repris du poil de la bête et avait retrouvé son apparence trois jours après l'éveil de ses pouvoirs. Depuis, elle était aussi doué en voyance qu'en médiumnité. Ceci dit, Harry lui jetait de plus en plus en plus de regard suspicieux. Il lui semblait que Luna cachait encore quelque chose d'important.

Cependant, le dernier fait notable était le retour inespéré d'Andromeda Tonks, de son époux et de leur fille, Nymphadora, Aurore de profession, au sein de la Noble et Très Ancienne Famille Black. En effet, Salem avait raconté à la tout le clan sa rencontre marquante avec l'Aurore et avait été intraitable avec son parrain quant au retour des membres Black reniés.

 _ **# Flashback**_

Pendant que Tom, Viktor et son père établissaient le contrat de mariage, un jeune homme d'une beauté magnétique se déplaçait avec grâce dans le dédale de couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Il n'était pas seul. Il avançait en compagnie du puissant et glacial Lord Malfoy et de la très respectée et intransigeante Lady Londubat.

Ceux qui croisaient le trio ne pouvaient qu'être frappés par le charisme et l'aura de puissance qui s'émanaient d'eux. Personne n'osait s'adresser à eux et bien que la présidente du Magenmagot fût saluée avec respect, le lord pâle était salué par avarice et hypocrisie. Ce dernier ne laissa rien apparaître de son ennui mais ses deux accompagnateurs lui lançaient de temps à autre, un regard plein d'amusement.

Le trois membres se rendirent au bureau de Lady Bones mais n'y trouvèrent que son secrétaire. L'homme semblait incapable de formuler la moindre phrase cohérente. Il fallait avouer que Salem avait pris un malin plaisir à libérer sa puissance sous le regard moqueur de Lucius et fier d'Augusta.

Quand le jeune seigneur avait expliqué à ses complices que le fait de libérer sa puissance était très bon pour le noyau magique et prolongeait l'espérance de vie, les deux adultes n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps avant d'en faire de même. Ceci expliquait la raison pour laquelle tous ceux qui les croisaient se sentaient comme des lapins pris au piège.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement orangé entra dans le bureau avec un immense sourire.

\- Nessus, Lady Bones est-elle revenue de son audience ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le trio et rit doucement en voyant le visage crispé de son collègue. Elle salua joyeusement le trio et se présenta.

\- Lady Londubat ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir ! J'espère que les vieilleries qui siègent ne vous fatiguent pas trop ! Lord Malfoy ! Toujours tiré à quatre épingles, comme d'habitude ! rit la sorcière sous le regard stupéfait dudit Nessus. Monseigneur ! Je crois que vous lui faites peur ! s'esclaffa-t-elle. Oh mes excuses, je suis l'Aurore Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks.

\- Salem Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, enchanté !

\- Oui je sais qui vous êtes, Monseigneur ! Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un jeune sorcier de quatorze ans participe à un Tournoi aussi débile ! maugréa la jeune femme. J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas en balade. Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ? On ne dirait pas comme ça mais ces idiots de l'administration sont un peu lents du chaudron…

 _ **Flashback#**_

Depuis, le clan avait fait la connaissance de la dernière sœur Black et on voyait souvent Nymphadora débarquer au manoir ou en plein débat avec Salem, Pétunia ou encore Regulus.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans une vielle bicoque ne tenant que par miracle, de nombreux sorciers s'affairaient autour d'un salon qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Cornelius Fudge, ministre déchu de la Magie, était assis face à une créature difforme, aux accents sifflants. L'horrible créature était installée dans un fauteuil rapiécé, un dangereux serpent vert et noir lové autour d'elle, et observait le politicien avec intérêt. Le sorcier avait les yeux baissés et évitait de poser son regard sur cette vision d'horreur vivante.

En effet, depuis qu'il avait pris la fuite, Fudge avait tout simplement rejoint les rangs de Voldemort ou du moins de ce qui en restait.

Un coup bref fut donné et la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Amos Diggory.

\- Amos, très cher Amos, comment se porte ton fils ? demanda la chose de sa voix sifflante.

\- Maître, ses blessures ne se referment toujours pas malgré les nombreuses semaines passées. Les potions ne font quasiment plus effet… se lamenta Diggory père.

\- Il ne reste donc plus qu'un moyen… Il nous faut le sang de Potter et cet immonde usurpateur de Peverell ! Une fois que j'aurais retrouvé ma puissance, je pourrai guérir ton fils, Amos ! sourit dangereusement l'étrange créature.

\- Et ainsi, je pourrais récupérer mon poste au Ministère en les faisant tomber pour de bon ! s'enhardit Fudge.

\- Oui, mon fidèle serviteur ! Je pourrais faire mon grand retour et leur montrer ma puissance. Et toi, tu récupéreras ton pouvoir sur la population sorcière et nous leur ferons payer pour leurs actes ! J'aurais enfin ma vengeance sur ceux qui ont osé me défier et me trahir ! Allez-y mes fidèles serviteurs, préparez-vous ! Nous attaquerons pour la Deuxième Tâche du Tournoi. Ces célébrations seront leurs dernières !

La créature partit dans un sinistre fou rire où se mêlaient des sifflements rauques, donnant par la même la chair de poule à tous les serviteurs présents.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry entra en trombe dans le bureau de Severus et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Son oncle cessa son activité et leva un sourcil interrogateur avant de reposer sa plume.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ? s'enquit le potionniste amusé.

\- Les jumeaux veulent absolument me faire essayer tous les magasins pour trouver « la tenue la plus adaptée pour la Deuxième Tâche », selon eux bien évidemment ! bougonna le petit brun.

Severus soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Bella avait une très mauvaise influence sur les rouquins, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute.

\- Et tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont venir te chercher ici ? s'enquit Severus.

\- J'ai pris la direction de l'infirmerie et Poudlard m'a ouvert une porte jusqu'ici…

\- Si même le château te soutient dans ta fuite… Du jamais vu ! s'amusa le potionniste. En même temps, il ne te reste plus que deux semaines avant l'épreuve.

Severus s'installa plus confortablement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son neveu qui faisait de même en sortant ses effets de cours. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage et il observa son neveu qui mâchouillait sa plume en se concentrant sur un quelconque devoir.

\- Harry, la branchiflore que Neville t'a fait pousser est enfin arrivée à maturité. Je n'ai jamais vu une telle qualité. Cet enfant a véritablement un don avec les plantes. Même Pomona n'en avait que rarement vu une d'aussi bonne qualité.

L'interpellé sourit doucement et ses traits se détendirent. Effectivement, la tâche suivante n'était pas encore arrivée mais il n'avait rien encore perdu. _Pour l'instant_ , pensa-t-il amèrement. Il vérifiait chaque jour. Toutefois, Regulus avait émis l'hypothèse qu'il ne s'agirait pas obligatoirement d'un objet. Connaissant ces décérébrés de sorciers anglais, ils étaient suffisamment tordus pour s'en prendre à une personne. Depuis, le jeune brun prenait également des nouvelles de sa tante Pétunia et de Dudley au moins deux fois par jour.

Un coup quelque peu brutal fut porté à la porte et le potionniste fronça les sourcils. Il invita froidement la personne à entrer et manqua de s'étouffer en découvrant les jumeaux trempés des pieds à la tête suivis d'une Luna rayonnante.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Merlin, mais regardez dans quel état vous êtes !

Les garçons échangèrent un rapide regard dépité entre eux avant de pointer Luna du doigt. Ne perdant rien de son immense sourire, la Serdaigle haussa un sourcil, les défiant de continuer et immanquablement les rouquins déglutirent. Ils finirent par raconter leur épopée. Ils avaient coursé Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie avant de tomber sur Luna. Cette dernière n'avait pas le moins du monde apprécié de découvrir que l'on coursait son frère. La-chasse-au-Harry avait laissé bien assez de mauvais souvenirs comme cela et elle s'était légèrement emportée, gelant ainsi les garçons afin de refroidir leurs ardeurs. De plus, Narcissa avait déjà dégoté une petite merveille pour son filleul adoré. En effet, la lady avait quasiment retourné tout Londres pour trouver LA tenue pour la tâche à venir.

C'en fut trop pour l'enseignant si retenu qui laissa éclater son hilarité, totalement affalé sur son bureau, alors qu'Harry grimaçait, prêt à s'excuser. Cependant il fut vite stoppé par la petite blonde.

\- Essaie simplement de t'excuser pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas provoqué et je te fais pousser des tentacules jusqu'à demain matin, Ry ! lui offrit-elle joyeusement.

Les yeux émeraude s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et leur propriétaire replongea dans son travail sans demander son reste.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans l'infirmerie, un étrange complot se tramait.

\- Papa, tu sais que j'étais légèrement occupé là ?

\- A quoi donc cette fois ? Encore ta lubie de faire pousser des fleurs géantes en marshmallow ?!

\- C'est une noble quête ! Tu n'y connais rien du tout ! bouda Salem, vexé à souhait.

\- Le Graal aussi mais je vous rappelle que Vladimir et toi l'avez explosé !

\- Quoi c'était cette vieille coupe de feu ?

\- Apportant Gloire éternelle à ses Elus, difficilement choisis... nargua faussement Tom.

\- Merlin, ce n'était qu'une vieille coupe sénile !

\- Arrête de geindre pour une fois, Sal ! Tu étais d'accord pour travailler avec moi sur leur cas et nous l'avons commencé ensemble ! Arrête de bouder, capricieux petit serpent ! Je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul donc amène tes jolies petites fesses dodues dont j'ai changé les couches plus d'une fois !

\- Mes fesses n'ont plus rien de dodues ! s'indigna le fils. Enfin… je crois… Elles sont fermes et musclées ! Demande à Sergei, tu verras que j'ai raison ! se reprit-il.

\- _**Salem !**_ siffla son père, s'impatientant de plus en plus.

\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Pas besoin de prendre la mouche ! Je vous jure…

Le jeune homme entra dans la cheminée après avoir hurlé sa destination, de manière agacée. Son père l'attendait de pied ferme, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Le jeune seigneur en fut immédiatement agacé et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'offrir un sourire triomphant à son père. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil et voulut demander à son fils la raison de ce soudain changement de comportement. Cependant il ne put jamais poser sa question correctement.

\- Salem, **mon chaton adoré** , qu'as-tu encore fait sale gamin, **mon chaton adoré** ? demanda le père en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur. SALEM, **MON CHATON ADORE** ! tonna-t-il.

\- Chacune de tes phrases sera ponctuées de cette façon, beaucoup plus sympathique, n'est-ce pas ?! argua le dénommé Salem.

\- Je vais étrangler ce sale gamin, **mon chaton adoré** , arrogant !

\- Mais oui, mais oui ! Moi aussi, j'aime que tu m'aimes et je t'aime.

\- Combien de temps, **mon chaton adoré** ?

\- Jusqu'à ce que je décide d'annuler le sort… Tout dépendra de toi.

\- Annule-le, **mon chaton adoré** , immédiatement où je t'étripe !

\- Veux pas ! sourit le fils en tirant la langue.

\- Je vais te mettre sous, **mon chaton adoré** , Imperium ! feula Tom en s'entendant parler.

\- Tu n'oserais pas brutaliser ton fils adoré ! défia le fils, un sourire qui se voulait innocent plaqué sur le visage.

\- Ne teste pas, **mon chaton adoré** , ma patience, **mon chaton adoré** , fils insolent !

\- Petite information de dernière minute, ce sort est totalement inefficace en ce qui me concerne, indiqua le plus jeune sur le ton de la conversation, narguant son père. Papa Regulus le sait, lui…

\- Salem, cesse immédiatement ce sort ! raisonna la voix furibonde dudit Regulus, depuis le haut des escaliers.

\- Bien évidemment, Père ! Comme vous voudrez, Père ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu crois qu'il me préfère à toi, chaton adoré de Papa ! pouffa Salem en tirant la langue à Regulus qui toisa son fils adoptif avant de rougir violemment, de même que Tom.

\- Intéressant ! J'ai mis le doigt sur une information… très rougissante !

Il mit toutefois fin à son sort et son père le tira à sa suite sans un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, son visage se ferma aussitôt et Salem regarda autour de lui. Un médicomage les attendait déjà et père et fils s'avancèrent. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Salem s'intéressa à ses pensées et grimaça devant le côté terre-à-terre de leurs esprits.

Il suivit son père dans le dédale de couloir.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans ses pensées ? demanda Tom.

\- Non Papa, absolument rien ! Pour lui, nous venons juste visiter des légumes vivants, hors des horaires des visites.

Le père leva un sourcil devant la bêtise du sorcier et secoua la tête, dépité.

\- Ils ne nous diront jamais rien concernant les horaires... poursuivit le fils.

Ce n'est pas tant par crainte de nos titres mais plus par manque d'intérêt manifeste pour les patients... cracha Tom.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte qu'ils connaissaient maintenant par cœur. Sur la porte était inscrit « Cas désespéré n°461 ». Salem ricana et entra d'un pas enjoué.

Les deux fourchelangues observèrent le couple inerte face à eux puis se sourirent.

\- Si on réussit cette fois, Neville va me vénérer ! sourit le plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? interrogea son père.

\- Parce que !dit-il sur un ton mystérieux. Tu ne veux pas de réponse…

\- Si je n'en voulais pas, je ne demanderais pas ! Ecoute, je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai dérangé hier en plein ébat mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Tu as prévu d'être insupportable combien de temps ? On dirait un gamin !

Salem jeta un regard torve à son père et serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper une phrase qui pourrait leur faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il finit par soupirer et haussa les épaules.

\- Je veux des vacances… Je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin… murmura-t-il faiblement.

Lord Peverell se tourna vers son fils et lui caressa délicatement le sommet du crâne comme un faisait à un enfant triste ou fatigué. Il savait que son fils avait passé des mois éprouvants alors il le taquinait autant que possible pour lui changer les idées. Il savait aussi que c'était puéril mais ils en avaient tous les deux besoin. Cela leur permettait de ne pas jeter d'Avada au premier idiot qui les croiserait.

\- Tu es prêt, _**mon chaton adoré**_ ? fit Tom d'un ton détendu.

Salem se leva la tête vers son père complètement choqué et l'hocha simplement, choqué mais également amusé. Les deux sorciers se donnèrent la main avant de dégainer leurs baguettes et de pénétrer directement dans l'esprit de l'époux Londubat.

Devant eux se dressaient de nombreuses ombres. Tom en reconnut un bon nombre comme étant le reflet d'anciens mangemorts. Il grimaça en sentant la température diminuer drastiquement autour d'eux. Salem, comme à son habitude, observait scrupuleusement les ombres. Beaucoup plus loin, se trouvait un faible rayon de lumière qui baignait la silhouette d'un homme recroquevillé. De nouvelles ombres apparaissaient chaque fois qu'un des deux sorciers faisait un pas.

\- Tiens-toi prêt, Fils ! On va les détruire un à un !

\- Attends, je crois que je viens de comprendre ! Par les couilles plumées de Merlin, mais bien sûr ! Ces ombres, elles ne sont pas là pour le retenir prisonnier mais pour le garder en sécurité ! On dirait qu'ils agissent comme des détraqueurs mais avec des fonctions purement protectrices et défensives !

\- Donc il faudrait lui prouver qu'il n'a rien à craindre et il se laissera sortir d'ici sans problème ? Je me vois mal leur faire une danse de la joie et dire « Coucou, on vient te chercher en ami et tu n'as plus rien à craindre ! » et tu le vois dire « Ah d'accord, j'arrive ! » Permets-moi d'en douter ! ironisa Tom.

\- Nous on ne peut pas le dire mais on peut faire passer le message !

\- Ton idée est complètement folle ! C'est de la folie pure et c'est extrêmement dangereux ! Dangereux mais Ô combien brillant ! s'anima le père après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Les deux échangèrent un sourire arrogant, marque de fabrique de leur génie, et lancèrent leur sort.

\- _**Expecto Patronum** _! sifflèrent les deux.

Un immense dragon à quatre ailes et une chimère de la même taille s'élevèrent et foncèrent sur la silhouette spirituelle tremblante de Franck Londubat. Les ombres reculèrent petit à petit et finalement se renforcèrent. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient usé de toute leur puissance, les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent expulsés de l'esprit de l'alité. Ils retentèrent mais cette fois-ci ils furent surpris de découvrir de plus en plus d'ombres. Ils ressortirent aussitôt de l'esprit et s'affalèrent dans les fauteuils dédiés aux visiteurs.

\- On n'y arrivera pas comme cela, pas même avec toute notre puissance… s'agaça Tom. On était si proche du but ! On aurait besoin d'un bouclier qui les repousserait pendant qu'on se concentre sur l'esprit de Londubat ! Severus pourrait nous aider avec son niveau d'Occlumancie… Cependant malgré nos boucliers tu as vu comme il nous a facilement expulsé...

Salem ne répondit pas, rongé par la frustration. Il garda les yeux fermés et chercha une ébauche de plan. Soudain, un détail le frappa. Il avait une idée mais elle était pire que loufoque et surtout elle était dangereuse mais elle avait toutes les chances de marcher. Maintenant qu'ils étaient si prêts du but, il ne voulait pas faire marche-arrière.

\- J'ai peut-être bien la solution mais tu vas me tuer… et tu auras très certainement raison…

\- Sal…

\- Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui possède un bouclier mental quasi inviolable… Mais l'idée ne me plaît absolument pas de lui demander ça… Après tout, Narcissa l'a entraîné à augmenter son bouclier défensif.

\- De qui est-ce que tu parles ? Tu me fais peur…

\- Seul Harry possède un esprit inviolable à ma connaissance… et il possède des gardiens psychiques grâce au lien qu'il a développé avec ses familiers…

\- Je préférerais vous garder en sécurité! T'avoir déjà entraîné là-dedans m'agace déjà suffisamment comme ça… Cependant à ce stade autant demander de l'aide aux garçons… Vladimir est extrêmement puissant et si nous sommes tous les quatre on peut certainement y arriver. Regulus pourrait nous aider mais…

\- Mais c'est mieux qu'il assure nos arrières après tout nous sommes juste des sorciers venus rendre visite à des parents. Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue.

Tom soupira et avala une potion de régénération de magie en tendant une fiole identique à son fils qui la but cul-sec.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Durant la nuit, une petite blonde avançait d'un pas calme dans les couloirs. Quiconque la croiserait penserait soit à un fantôme, soit à une élève somnambule pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Luna était parfaitement réveillée et connaissait le chemin menant au dortoir de son frère, les yeux fermés, littéralement.

Elle arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame qui lui céda le passage sans même se réveiller pour lui demander de mot de passe. La petite blonde grimpa les escaliers et arriva devant la porte du dortoir. Elle pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas léger et plongea sa main dans le panier proche du lit de son frère. Elle laissa sa brume toucher le visage du brun. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés et regarda Luna puis vers la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

Il suivit la petite blonde jusqu'à la salle commune et là, elle s'expliqua.

\- Oncle Tom ne devrait pas tarder à envoyer Salem te chercher. Ils ont quelque chose d'important dont ils doivent te parler. Et vu l'heure tes gardes doivent encore se reposer donc je serai avec toi, Ry.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais d'accord, je te suis… bailla le Rouge et Or.

Luna sourit devant l'énorme confiance dont faisait preuve son meilleur ami avec elle et effectivement, devant la porte se tenait un Salem tout agité.

\- Ryry, mon poussin, désolé de t'avoir réveillé ! Luna, ma petite fleur, j'imagine qu'on va devoir aussi compter sur toi ! chuchota Salem alors que la petite hochait la tête.

\- On passe à la maison et on t'explique tout, marmonna Vladimir.

Ils firent comme prévu et une fois arrivé au manoir, Harry découvrit que depuis des mois, Salem et leur père tentait de ramener les Londubat assistés par les recherches de Bellatrix qui se sentait toujours coupable par rapport à cette affaire. Il fut très enthousiaste à l'idée de tenter de ramener les parents de Neville. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une hypothèse mais c'était plus que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais osé espérer. De plus, Augusta serait assurément aux anges s'il réussissait.

\- Je pense avoir compris mais pour mes familiers, on les a laissé à Poudlard… grimaça le petit prince.

\- J'ai pris Shanasssya avant de te réveiller, avoua Luna.

\- De plus, je pourrais toujours appeler Fumseck, même s'il sera sûrement de mauvaise humeur si je le réveille.

Un pop retentit à côté du petit brun.

\- Dobby, viendra aussi ! se proposa le petit elfe de maison dans sa chemise de nuit cousue main par son petit maître.

\- Et avec Vlad et moi, ça fera quatre créatures magiques pour renforcer ton bouclier et le soutenir ! lança joyeusement la petite blonde à l'air rêveur.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! décréta le père de famille.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Cinq ombres avançaient dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste. Tom avait décidé de placer tout ce petit monde sous un puissant sort de désillusion, ne savait-on jamais sur qui ils pourraient tomber.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et Vladimir scella la porte d'un sort de son cru. Aussitôt, Tom donna les recommandations. En aucun cas, Harry ne devait se mettre en danger. Sa seule présence leur servirait de bouclier étant donné qu'ils se trouveraient dans un milieu psychique.

Tous acquiescèrent et comme plus tôt, Tom les fit pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'homme. Cette fois encore, Tom fut surpris de découvrir que les ombres s'étaient intensifiées et que leur nombre avait prodigieusement augmenté. Le patriarche soupira et ils commencèrent leur avancée dans l'esprit de Franck Londubat. Cependant, pour le coup, c'était différent. Ils ne ressentaient plus le froid qui s'était dégagé précédemment. Et pour cause, la brume de Luna entourait tout le monde et les ombres ne parvenaient pas à s'approcher d'eux. Le bouclier d'Harry était des plus actifs et refoulait toute pensée négative de leur part.

\- Harry, tu tiens le coup ? s'inquiéta son père.

\- Tout va bien, P'pa ! Ces ombres ne sont absolument rien comparées aux détraqueurs de l'année dernière.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois être heureux que tu te sois retrouvé en présence de ces créatures… marmonna le patriarche.

Les conversations cessèrent alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du rayon lumineux. Les trois plus âgés hochèrent simplement la tête et se concentrèrent sur leur meilleur souvenir avant d'invoquer leur Patronus.

Harry et Luna virent apparaître avec émerveillement une chimère, un dragon et une manticore de taille conséquente. Les trois créatures magiques foncèrent sur la silhouette qui trembla de plus en plus. Les ombres se noircirent subitement avant de faire barrage.

Soudain, une ombre plus sombre et grande se détacha de l'amas sombre. Elle avait le visage de Voldemort et parvint à s'approcher d'eux et tendit la main vers Harry. Le bouclier de ce dernier se matérialisa pleinement avant de devenir lumineux sous les assauts. Frénétiquement, l'ombre s'attela à forcer le passage. Le petit brun se sentit quelque peu secoué mais pas autant que lors de la tentative d'intrusion mentale de Dumbledore en troisième année.

Luna observa son frère avec admiration et fierté. Ce dernier se concentrait sur sa respiration comme lui avait appris Severus et imagina un bouclier plus puissant et plus étendu. Le bouclier suivit les pensées de son créateur et des tâches apparurent sur la totalité du bouclier. La défense ressemblait maintenant à une coupole d'un blanc lunaire veinée d'or, vert pâle, violet, vert émeraude, violet, rouge sang, bleu glace, bleu roi et argent. Tous jetèrent un bref coup d'œil au bouclier avec un certain émerveillement.

Luna prit un air rêveur en voyant les différentes tâches. Elle reconnut chacune d'elles. Il y avait Fumseck, Shanasssya, Dobby, Hedwige, Duncan, Snow, Astor, l'aigle royal de Viktor, les lutins, Vladimir, Remus, Fenrir, Buck et même la dragonne affrontée lors de la première tâche. Cependant il y avait également deux nouveaux venus. La petite blonde était également présente sous la forme d'un croissant de lune d'où s'échappait une brume givrante qui recouvrait la totalité de la défense. Il y avait aussi le calamar du Lac Noir de Poudlard où Harry allait s'installer le matin lorsqu'il observait son petit-ami s'entraîner.

Elle fut particulièrement surprise du dernier lien car elle-même n'était pas au courant qu'Harry avait établi un tel lien avec la créature. Elle identifia du respect, de la curiosité, du calme et une profonde reconnaissance. Elle ne savait d'où cela venait mais elle était certaine que très bientôt elle en saurait davantage. Elle reporta son attention sur les trois adultes qui gardaient une profonde concentration malgré la puissance magique qu'ils utilisaient.

La représentation mentale de Franck Londubat, toujours recroquevillée, se mit à trembler comme s'il était de nouveau soumis au Doloris et puis tout s'arrêta. Il se crispa violemment et puis lentement se détendit légèrement pour enfin laisser sa tête sortir de ses genoux afin d'observer autour de lui. Son regard était quelque peu vitreux mais s'éclaira rapidement. Il étudia calmement tout ce petit monde jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe dans le celui d'Harry. A cet instant, il se fit plus pénétrant et il parla enfin.

\- Ton visage me dit quelque chose… Tu connais Lily Potter ? demanda-t-il plein de curiosité.

Sa voix était pleine de douceur, plus grave que celle de Neville mais aussi douce.

\- Je suis son fils, Harry.

\- Harry ? Le tout petit bébé Potter ?

\- Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir parmi les vivants, Monsieur Londubat. Mon meilleur ami, Neville, serait heureux de faire la connaissance de son père…

\- Neville ? Mon petit Neville ? Merlin, combien de temps suis-je resté ici ?

Sans avoir le temps de répondre, tout se brouilla et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la chambre d'hôpital. Tom étudia attentivement le visage de Franck Londubat qui revenait lentement mais sûrement à lui. il lui administra quelque potions.

Le sorcier tenta de se redresser mais son corps ne répondit pas après quatorze longues années allongé. Harry affichait un sourire rayonnant. Il avait un peu chaud mais il se sentait heureux. Il avait hâte de voir Neville avec ses parents. Une main se posa doucement sur sa lèvre supérieure et il leva les yeux. Il observa le regard soucieux de Vladimir à qui appartenait cette main.

\- Tu saignes, chaton…

Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Vladimir et lui. Luna fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé que l'acharnement de l'ombre blesserait Harry et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pris davantage de précautions.

\- Je pense que c'est parce que mon bouclier n'était pas au point au début mais je vais très bien. Ça arrivait parfois que je saigne du nez en m'entrainant au patronus.

En forme ou pas, le petit brun se retrouva assis sur les jambes de son père à boire toutes sortes de potions afin de restaurer ses forces. Luna subissait le même sort par les bons soins de Vladimir.

De son côté, bien que faible, Franck Londubat prêtait une extrême attention à toutes ces personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le seul visage plus ou moins familier était le jeune garçon aux yeux aussi verts et doux que ceux de Lily Potter.

Ils discutèrent quelque peu le temps que les potions fassent effet et repartirent en quête d'Alice, l'épouse Londubat.

Ils mirent presque moitié moins de temps cette fois. Luna avait renforcé d'entrée de jeu le bouclier de son frère et le jour se leva sur le couple Londubat enfin de retour parmi les vivants. Ils quittèrent l'hôpital au petit jour, le cœur léger et le goût d'une mission parfaitement remplie.

\- Prochaine étape : Soigner le frère de Regulus ! murmura fièrement Tom en observant Salem et Vladimir transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard avec les plus jeunes.

Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui était dimanche, les enfants pourraient se remettre de leur nuit blanche.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **La suite est déjà bien entamée donc on se retrouve très vite !**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisse votre avis ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	31. Chapter 31

**Salut mes loupiots !**

 **Alors je n'ai aucune excuse valable pour ce chapitre !**

 **En fait, il était prêt depuis deux semaines et j'ai juste complètement oublié que je ne l'avais pas posté !**

 **Big loose et honte à moi ! C'est en passant sur le site que j'ai réalisé ma bêtise.**

 **Bref le Byak' est un lutin fou ^^" Sorry guys !**

 **Enfin bon, voici le chapitre 31. Il contient un petit lemon et on se rapproche très vite de la fin de cette histoire.**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya***

 ***une ovation pour elle ! Elle le mérite pour me supporter autant...**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 31 : Saint-Valentin et Deuxième Tâche**

La journée de dimanche passa très calmement. Les élèves les plus populaires de Poudlard n'avaient pas donné signe de vie de toute la journée et chacun spéculait sur l'heure à laquelle ils allaient bien vouloir se décider à apparaître. De même, Viktor et les jumelles Eglenski s'étaient retrouvés à questionner Neville, les jumeaux ou encore Draco.

Personne n'avait aperçu Luna pour les rassurer et leur offrir un de ses mystérieux sourires. Du coup, ils avaient abandonné l'idée d'en savoir plus pour le moment et rongeaient silencieusement leur frein. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi que les membres manquants firent leur apparition.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle afin de travailler tout en prenant une collation. Draco et Neville se jetèrent immédiatement sur Harry pour obtenir des réponses. Le prince des Lions n'avait jamais été un grand dormeur. Cependant le petit brun éluda savamment chaque question posée et remarqua qu'une étrange distance s'était créée entre Draco et Luna. D'ailleurs, cette dernière agissait comme à l'accoutumée. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait forcément anguille sous roche.

Emmenant son jumeau à part, le cadet Peverell le questionna.

\- Nev, c'est moi ou Luna et Dray sont bizarres ?

\- C'est toi ! Nos blonds sont comme d'habitude.

\- Parce que tu trouves vraiment normal que Dray et Luna ne soient pas en train de manigancer un énième coup ?

\- Euh… Maintenant que tu le dis… commença le petit-fils d'Augusta avant de se reprendre brusquement, tu te fais des idées Ry ! avec un immense sourire sincère.

Ledit Ry jeta un regard torve à son jumeau et laissa sa tête tomber sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Il grommela quelque chose et se rendit compte que toutes les conversations s'étaient tues. Il releva vivement la tête et rougit d'être ainsi le centre d'attention avant de sortir de la salle sous le regard perplexe d'un vampire curieux, n'ayant rien perdu de cet échange.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne se rendit pas compte que ses pas l'avaient amené vers la tour de Serdaigle. Il fut néanmoins sorti de ses pensées par son petit professeur de Sortilège.

\- Ce n'est pas vous, Harry ! Vous permettez que je vous appelle « Harry » ? se rattrapa Filius.

\- Bonjour Professeur ! Oui bien évidemment. Riddle-Potter-Gaunt, c'est un peu long, non ? rit doucement le sorcier.

\- Effectivement ! reconnut l'enseignant avec un sourire complice. Comme je vous le disais plus tôt, votre imagination ne vous joue aucun tour. Miss Lovegood a bel et bien changé de comportement avec certaines personnes. Elle semble avoir mis beaucoup de distance entre elle et les autres, même avec messieurs, Weasley, Londubat et Malfoy… Mais pas avec vous… releva l'enseignant avec finesse. Quelque chose se serait-il passé récemment avec Miss Lovegood ? J'ai pu remarquer qu'elle était davantage dans la lune ces derniers temps… nota-t-il en remarquant la grimace du brun.

\- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses… Cependant à aucun moment Luna n'a eu de souci ou de conflit avec quiconque… soupira Harry, perdu.

\- Son noyau a évolué… décréta le directeur de Serdaigle. J'ai du sang gobelin, expliqua-t-il rapidement en voyant Harry qui ouvrait la bouche, je suis sensible à ce genre de choses. De plus, je suis son directeur de Maison… A-t-elle reçu un quelconque héritage magique ? demanda doucement le directeur des Bleu et Bronze. Même si j'avoue qu'elle serait en avance si tel était le cas…

Harry voulut chercher un mensonge à dire à son professeur mais décida de dire le minimum mais la vérité tout de même.

\- Oui, Professeur… soupira-t-il.

\- Ceci explique cela… fit pensivement l'hybride gobelin. Donc j'imagine ne pas me tromper en disant que Miss Lovegood est liée à vous d'une manière ou d'une autre depuis cet héritage…

Harry ouvrit des yeux plein de surprise et hocha simplement la tête.

\- Alors vous devrez la confronter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle seule pourra vous expliquer ce qui est à l'œuvre et rétablir la situation… Je n'aime pas voir mes petits Serdaigle perdus. Mais j'ai toute confiance en vous, Harry. Vous y arriverez car c'est dans vos cordes, comme disent les moldus ! encouragea le professeur en s'éloignant.

Harry resta quelques instants à ressasser les paroles du professeur Flitwick. Il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué le comportement de Luna. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une incohérence en quelque part. Même Neville semblait affecté et ça ne le rassurait pas le moins du monde et soudain, il eut comme un électrochoc en repensant à une conversation.

 _ **#Flashback**_

Harry était assis à côté de sa marraine qui lui racontait quelques anecdotes de ses années à Poudlard. Il écoutait Narcissa avec beaucoup d'attention. De plus, elle connaissait toutes sortes d'histoires croustillantes sur les plus grands aristocrates d'Angleterre. Tout à coup, ils furent interrompus par un ricanement de Bellatrix.

\- Regardez-moi ces deux là ! Ils sont trop mignons ! s'étouffa la veuve en tentant de se retenir.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers la source de l'hilarité de Bella. Draco Malfoy était en train de chercher dans la neige des « nargoles des neiges » avec Luna. La scène était cocasse. On ne voyait pas souvent un Malfoy à genoux à fouiller dans la neige et pourtant c'était le tableau qui leur était offert.

Lucius sortit avec une tasse de thé et ricana doucement.

\- Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon ! Mon fils est simplement parfait !

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire tendre prit place sur son visage.

\- Elle fera une merveilleuse Lady Malfoy.

 _ **Flashback#**_

Harry sortit de ses pensées et grommela un « Luna qu'as-tu fait ? » Le petit brun se rendit à la recherche de sa sœur, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses et à rectifier les choses.

Étrangement, il ne la retrouva qu'au dîner et cette dernière prétexta une soudaine fatigue avant de disparaître tout aussi vite.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, Harry était intenable. C'était la Saint-Valentin et la journée promettait d'être très agitée mais avec pas mal de positif, pour une fois. Comme à son habitude, il fricotait avec Viktor en attendant un certain événement. L'arrivée du courrier !

Le Bulgare recevait des regards déçus de beaucoup de jeunes filles mais ne leur accordait aucune attention. Il était focalisé sur son petit brun qui s'amusait à se coller à Neville qui ne s'en offusquait absolument pas. Les deux Gryffondor semblaient roucouler mais tout le monde savait que les Lions étaient de véritables boutentrains à leurs heures perdues.

Le courrier arriva enfin et Harry s'arrêta d'embêter son meilleur ami et jumeau de cœur pour s'attaquer innocemment à sa tâche, nourrir ses créatures. L'aigle de Tom arriva plein de grâce et fit un piqué devant l'héritier Londubat qui récupéra joyeusement la Gazette avant de se figer devant les gros titres.

 _ **« Après quatorze ans : Le réveil des Londubat ! »**_

Neville lâcha un cri de stupeur et tout le monde cessa de discuter pour observer le jeune Rouge et Or se plonger dans sa lecture. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient embués de larmes mal contenues. Salem, Vladimir, Luna et Harry s'approchèrent de lui et lui offrirent un sourire resplendissant. Sans réfléchir, le jeune héritier se jeta dans les bras de son jumeau de cœur et se fut le début d'un câlin collectif.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, mon petit lapin en chocolat ! s'exclame Salem.

Neville resta interdit et ne put répondre tant l'émotion qui l'habitait était puissante.

\- Je crois qu'on l'a peut-être un peu trop poussé… On l'a peut-être cassé ? demanda Vladimir en caressant les cheveux de Neville.

\- Peut-être que notre cadeau ne lui plaît pas ? fit sournoisement Harry.

\- Non… Pas du tout… Enfin… Je veux dire… C'est le meilleur ! répondit enfin Neville. Merci ! Mais comment ?

\- Respire un peu mon grand et file préparer tes affaires ! Tu passes la journée avec tes parents ! raisonna la voix veloutée de Belladonna Stuartson accompagnée de Minerva. Bonjour à tous et très bonne Saint-Valentin à tout le monde ! salua Bellatrix en s'approchant de leur table.

La sorcière s'avança jusqu'à eux et offrit un clin d'œil complice aux rouquins trop choqués par la tournure des événements. Harry releva fièrement le nez sous le rire amusé de Salem et de Luna. Dans un pop sonore, Dobby apparut avec un petit sac.

\- Luna et moi avons préparé tes affaires avec l'aide de Dobby ! fit Harry en haussant les sourcils, très fiers de leur petit effet.

Ce fut dans un état second que Neville suivit Bella avant d'arriver à la limite des protection du château. Arrivé à l'aire de transplanage de l'hôpital sorcier, le jeune sorcier se stoppa.

\- Attends Bella !

\- Oui bonhomme ?

\- Mes parents sont de retour mais eux te reconnaîtront ! paniqua le garçon.

\- J'espère bien ! De toute façon, je leur dois des excuses dignes de ce nom ! J'espère juste que leur haine ne sera pas trop grande... même si Augusta parle en mon nom… Enfin bon, au pire des cas, ce sera le détraqueur mais au moins ce sera avec honneur ! sourit fièrement la sorcière.

Neville observa la sorcière avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de profond respect.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les cours de ce fameux lundi venaient de se terminer pour Harry qui errait calmement le long du Lac Noir. Il s'approcha du bord et s'installa malgré le vent froid du mois de Février. Il rajusta son écharpe et se jeta un nouveau sort de chaleur. Le petit brun observa Hagrid en plein cours et sourit. Lorsque Buck vit Harry, il se mit à faire le beau, attirant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres du petit brun. Une nouvelle brise glaciale passa et le jeune Lion respira à plein poumon cet air frais qui le revigora.

De l'agitation se fit dans son manteau et une petite tête bleue en sortit. Le lutin observa Harry respirer de grandes goulées d'air et décida de l'imiter. Cependant le vent glacé le tétanisa immédiatement et la petite créature disparut de nouveau. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit être ressortit et observa son maître avant de lui faire une grimace. Le petit brun y répondit en faisant de même et le lutin éclata de rire.

Le Rouge et Or reporta son attention sur la surface du lac qui était calme jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle brise ne vienne la rider. Harry quitta sa contemplation et leva les yeux en entendant un le bruit d'un balai poussé à pleine vitesse. Il jeta un Tempus et constata qu'il était l'heure de l'entraînement de Viktor.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent alors qu'Harry regardait son fiancé en plein exercice. Chaque fois que le Bulgare passait à son niveau, le Champion de Durmstrang lui offrait un sourire éblouissant. Un doux sourire naquit sur le visage du jeune Champion de Poudlard en se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Viktor dans sa vie. Un battement d'ailes se rapprocha d'Harry et il récupéra une Hedwige toute guillerette sur son épaule. Il la câlina longuement avant d'accorder de l'attention à la missive qu'elle lui avait apportée. L'expéditeur n'était autre que Neville. Le jeune héritier lui racontait en détail sa journée. Apparemment, la rencontre s'était plutôt bien passée et même mieux que prévue.

Alice Londubat avait immédiatement pardonné à Bella et lui avait avoué que le souvenir qu'elle gardait d'elle, était une sorcière qui utilisait le Doloris alors que ses propres larmes coulaient inconsciemment. La nouvelle avait dérouté Bellatrix qui n'avait su que répondre. On était une Black et ou pas et l'on ne se refaisait pas.

En tout cas, tout s'était bien passé et c'était le plus important. Neville ajoutait qu'il reviendrait pour les cours de jeudi et qu'il avait hâte de lui présenter ses parents. En attendant, ils retourneraient au manoir Londubat afin de se retrouver et de faire plus ample connaissance avec ses parents. Les médicomages avaient conseillé à Augusta de les ramener dans un environnement familier afin de diminuer au maximum le décalage. En plus, Tom, Regulus, Narcissa, Lucius et Remus viendraient y apposer de nouvelles protections, juste au cas où, donc ils y seraient en sécurité.

La longue lettre se terminait sur ces mots : « Je t'aime mon Jumeau ! Bonne Saint-Valentin ! ».

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant et ne remarqua même pas qu'il faisait noir et qu'il n'était éclairé que par la baguette d'un beau Bulgare. Lorsqu'il le réalisa, il rougit violemment devant la vision d'un Viktor trempé dont le haut épousait chaque muscle de son torse extrêmement bien dessiné.

\- Euh… Viktor… lança un petit brun très embarrassé.

\- Harry… ronronna son fiancé.

\- Interdiction de traverser le château dans cette tenue ! lâcha le plus jeune en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Pourquoi pas ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Parce que ! bouda Harry en détournant les yeux.

Viktor eut un sourire amoureux devant l'adorable moue de son fiancé.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu pourrais être possessif avec moi.

\- Encore plus avec toi… rectifia le petit brun.

\- Je crois que j'ai une idée qui me tente… offrit le Bulgare avec un sourire malicieux en jetant un regard au lac.

\- Vraiment ? A cette heure ? Et avec cette température ? Eh bien, bonne baignade, hein ! sourit le plus jeune en s'éloignant de son petit-ami.

\- Dois-je vraiment te rappeler que nous sommes des sorciers ? rit l'attrapeur avec un sourire aguicheur.

\- Et que le lac est habité ? tenta Harry.

\- Je crois qu'un Basilic est assez dissuasif… Tu ne crois pas, mon ange ?

\- Vikt-hum…

La dernière tentative d'Harry mourut dans le baiser langoureux que lui offrit son fiancé. Un Buck trop content de voir son ami s'élança vers eux au galop. Les deux sorciers ne comprirent absolument rien et finirent dans le lac à l'eau glaciale.

\- Je suis gelé ! Un sorcier gelé à la mer ! s'écria Harry en sortant prestement de l'eau sous le rire tonitruant de Viktor.

Viktor jeta un sort de séchage et de chaleur à Harry et en fit de même pour lui en regardant son petit-ami le bouder. Il était en fait absolument ravi de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son petit brun. Il avait les yeux brillants d'amour et lui courut après, suivis de près par les familiers espiègles. Ils arrivèrent au château sous les regards surpris des élèves.

\- Je suis désolé, mon ange ! tenta Viktor malgré son amusement audible.

\- Non, tu n'es pas crédible !

\- C'est vrai mais je suis innocent ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Buck a un véritable faible pour toi…

\- Ce n'était pas amusant ! Ce n'était pas chaud du tout !

\- Mais la température montait bien !

\- Oui ben elle est vite retombée ! bouda Harry.

\- Tu parles d'avant ou d'après le grand saut ! lança Viktor plein de sous-entendus.

\- Tu…

Harry s'arrêta en captant les regards écarquillés des garçons et les rougeurs sur les joues des filles. Soudain, il comprit le double sens de leur conversation avant de rougir furieusement. C'en fut trop pour Viktor qui partit dans un profond éclat de rire tout en poursuivant son promis.

Dans le grand hall, les rumeurs les plus folles courraient déjà sur l'évolution de la relation entre les deux attrapeurs. Une petite blonde souriait de toutes ses dents, comme si elle savait quelque chose de particulièrement drôle.

\- Luna ? On a raté quelque chose ? fit Salem amusé.

\- Oh pas grand-chose. Seulement Harry et Viktor qui ont fini dans le lac grâce à Buck. Ils étaient juste en plein baiser, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Bah pourquoi, Harry a réagi comme ça ?

\- Potty a très certainement dû comprendre que d'ici le dîner tout le monde pensera qu'ils sont passés à l'acte ! ricana Draco.

\- Merlin, pas déjà ! Ma petite chauve-souris est bien trop jeune ! Il n'a pas encore passé son premier siècle ! geignit Vladimir sous l'hilarité du groupe.

Comme prévu, à l'heure du dîner, Harry et Viktor étaient au centre de toutes les conversations. Draco, Luna et les jumeaux étaient affalés sur la table morts de rire en écoutant les divagations des étudiants.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry grimaça en sentant tous les regards sur lui. Il s'arrêta en remarquant que la seule place de libre à leur table était au côté du Bulgare qu'il boudait toujours. Luna lui jeta un regard bien trop innocent pour l'être réellement. Il lui répondit par un regard torve.

\- Après manger, toi et moi, règlement de comptes, tour d'astronomie ! ordonna Harry à Luna qui perdit immédiatement son sourire et qui déglutit.

\- Euh… 'Ry ?

\- Tu ne l'avais pas vu venir celui-là ! rajouta-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Luna secoua la tête et Harry alla se poster fièrement entre Salem et Vladimir qui lui firent d'autorité une place entre eux. Viktor était intérieurement mort de rire. En réalité, ils s'étaient déjà réconciliés mais apparemment Luna ne l'avait pas vu.

Le plan de son petit serpent se déroulait mieux que prévu. Le repas se passa comme d'habitude à la table des Lions, malgré les nombreux regards que Draco jetait à la blonde et au petit brun.

A la fin du repas, Harry s'excusa et quitta immédiatement la table après en traînant une Serdaigle inquiète derrière lui.

En bonne fouine, Draco voulut suivre mais se fit pétrifier par Viktor qui lui envoya un sourire carnassier.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Arrivés à la tour d'astronomie, Harry lâcha sa meilleure amie qui le regardait perplexe.

\- Bon alors quelle bêtise as-tu encore faite ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

\- Hein ? fit savamment la jeune fille totalement perdue en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Draco ! Pourquoi, il est soudainement attiré par William Weasley ? Et ne me sors pas que tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ! Du jour au lendemain vous êtes distants et vous ne manigancez plus rien !

\- Harry…

\- Luna ! En temps normal, je suis le premier à te suivre dans tes plans mais là je ne cautionne pas ! Et visiblement personne ne s'en rend pas compte ! Comment ça se fait ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi la responsable… Du moins pas totalement…

\- Luna ! s'agaça Harry.

\- Ce n'est pas moi Harry ! C'est Dray !

\- Quoi ? hurla-t-il complètement choqué.

\- Ma magie l'a redirigé vers la personne la plus adaptée pour lui après moi.

\- Comment ça ?!

\- S'il n'accepte pas réellement ce que je suis, ma magie s'arrange pour lui trouver son second choix… Je t'ai dit que des choses allaient changer. Visiblement Draco n'a pas accepté que je puisse être autre chose qu'une sorcière loufoque… ironisa tristement la jeune fille.

\- Non, c'est pas possible ! C'est pas possible ! C'est forcément pas possible ! paniqua Harry. D'accord, c'est un Sang-Pur mais de là à te rejeter pour un héritage… Attends ! Si je me rappelle bien, il a dit être intéressé par Bill avant que tes pouvoirs ne se réveillent pleinement.

\- Tout est dans le « pleinement », Ry ! La petite Luna Lovegood, un peu étrange et totalement loufoque était plus ou moins compatible pour être son âme-sœur mais pas la Luna Lovegood-Peverell, la banshee d'Harry Riddle-Potter-Gaunt… renifla la jeune fille tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Ô ma Luna… Est-ce qu'on faire quelque chose ?

La jeune fille secoua fatalement la tête. Avant de se jeter dans les bras de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur.

\- C'est trop tard… Pour lui, je ne suis déjà plus que son amie. Sa magie a rejeté ce que je t'étais au moment où il l'a su et ses sentiments se sont envolés… Mieux qu'une potion de répulsion. Sa magie s'est mise à appeler quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Mais c'est injuste ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne semble s'en apercevoir ?! ragea Harry.

\- Parce qu'il aurait fallut être lié à une créature magique pour réaliser qu'il y a un décalage. Et puis, je savais que ça pouvait arriver alors ce n'est pas grave, hein ! Toi au moins, tu es avec moi…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas ! Jamais !

Soudain, la jeune fille éclata en larmes dans les bras de son frère. Une nouvelle paire de bras se referma sur eux et Harry leva des yeux embués vers leur propriétaire. Salem se tenait debout, le visage triste au possible et enfouit ses deux petits contre son torse.

\- L'amour fait parfois mal. C'est pour ça que vous devez profiter de chaque instant avec l'être que vous aimez comme s'il pouvait être le dernier.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira ! tenta Luna.

\- Bien sûr que ça ira, ma luciole ! On sera là avec toi ! On est une famille et si quelqu'un a un problème, on sera tous là pour l'aider !

Derrière eux, se tenaient Severus, Sergei, Viktor et les jumelles. Les sorciers affichaient le même air triste. Personne n'avait jamais vu Luna dans cet état et cela leur fendait le cœur. Luna releva la tête et tomba sur le regard plein de compassion des autres. Elle leur offrit un immense sourire et s'accrocha à la manche de Salem lui soufflant un doux « merci ».

 **HP ~ PUF**

Après le dîner, les jumeaux avaient disparu, ne laissant à Vladimir qu'une simple lettre avec « Salle sur demande » écrit dessus . Ce dernier regarda la missive et sembla hésiter. Il voulait vraiment y aller mais il était tiraillé par l'envie de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas et que les prochains événements allaient être importants.

\- Va les rejoindre. On s'occupe de nos petits trésors ! déclara doucement Salem sans même lui jeter un regard.

Le vampire ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de rajouter quelque chose mais Salem en profita pour y fourrer une cuillerée de tarte à la mélasse. Vladimir hocha la tête et partit à son rendez-vous, la cuillère toujours dans la bouche.

Une fois rafraîchi, il se retrouva devant la porte de la Salle sur demande et entra. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui. De nombreuses bougies enchantées flottaient ça et là, donnant au lieu une apparence féérique. Une immense baignoire du même style que celle de la Salle de bain des préfets prenait la majorité de la pièce.

 ***** LEMON ON *****

Les jumeaux étaient installés sur le rebord et s'embrassaient déjà fiévreusement. Vladimir s'avança, hypnotisé par cette vision et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir de quitter ses lèvres.

Les jumeaux mirent fin à leur baiser et se retournèrent vers lui. Fred attira le Moldave à lui avant de l'entraîner dans un long baiser langoureux. Pendant ce temps, George le déshabilla et lui appliqua une traînée de baisers brûlants dans le cou. Vladimir était ravi des attentions de ses calices. Le vampire frissonna en sentant une main bien trop taquine attraper sa verge déjà fièrement dressée à travers son boxer.

L'un des rouquins abandonna ses caresses et s'attela à suçoter la douce friandise que représentait le sexe de son vampire. A son tour, Vladimir quitta la bouche de Fred et fit de même à ce dernier. Le jumeau de George, ne supportant de profiter sans offrir de plaisir, se jeta sur le sexe de son jumeau, si semblable au sien.

L'air était chargé d'effluves de santal mêlées à celles du sexe. Les caresses continuèrent jusqu'à ce que les trois soient menés aux portes de la jouissance.

Vladimir observa ses amours qui peinaient à retrouver leurs respirations et eut un sourire féroce que les jumeaux qualifièrent mentalement de sexy.

George fut le premier à se reprendre et se frotta lascivement à leur vampire alors que ce dernier commençait déjà à préparer Fred à l'aide de sa langue et de ses doigts. Le rouquin n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Lorsque Vladimir décida que son calice était suffisamment prêt à le recevoir, il s'enfonça à lui. Fred sentit une vague de bonheur le dévaster alors que Vladimir s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde. Un immense cri de plaisir lui échappa et George se jeta sur la bouche de son jumeau dans un baiser affamé.

Vladimir pilonnait amoureusement Fred, cherchant à aller toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément. Soudain, il sentit les parois du roux se refermer de plus en plus brutalement autour de lui et il sut que la jouissance dévastatrice s'emparait de son amour. Et effectivement, Fred jouit dans un râle profond, faisant George gémir d'anticipation.

Ce dernier se jeta sur son vampire, le faisant s'étaler au sol et s'empala de lui-même sur la verge gonflée de l'être nocturne. Vladimir se sentait aspirer en George et gémit de bonheur.

Fred, plus loin, toujours perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, regardait cette vision de luxure absolue. Il ressentait chaque coup de buttoir comme s'il les recevait lui-même. C'était le lien absolu de leur couple. George se déhanchait frénétiquement sur son vampire qui l'aidait à monter et à descendre à l'aide de ses bras.

Soudain, George hurla de plaisir et Fred fut parcourut de frissons, Vladimir venait de s'écraser contre la prostate du rouquin. Un sourire vicieux apparut sur les lèvres rougies du Moldave et se fit un devoir de marteler cette boule de plaisir.

Au bout d'un moment à marteler la prostate de George, ce dernier se contracta brutalement autour du sexe du prince moldave qui jouit au même instant que George. La vague de magie qui se libéra de George et Vladimir ravagea totalement Fred qui jouit une ultime fois en parfaite symbiose avec ses deux amants.

 ***** LEMON OFF *****

Les trois restèrent un long moment blottis, les uns contre les autres avant que les farceurs ne se redressent et embrassent leur amour chacun sur une joue et ne lui murmurent :

\- Bonne Saint-Valentin, notre vampire chéri !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le lendemain, Severus s'éveilla sur une scène particulièrement attendrissante. Il jeta un Tempus et vit qu'il était à peine 5h45. Salem, Sergei, Harry, Luna, Viktor, Fiona et Yulia dormaient paisiblement dans son salon. Ils avaient investi les appartements du potionniste peu après leur conversation au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie et n'avaient pas bougé depuis.

Le sombre professeur eut une moue amusée en voyant son salon ainsi habité. Il appela discrètement un elfe du château et lui demanda de rapporter des vêtements propres pour tout le monde. Heureusement, la plupart ne commençait pas avant 9h00.

Il se sentait d'humeur à leur préparer lui-même un gargantuesque petit-déjeuner. Il jeta un sort de silence autour des jeunes et se rendit dans sa petite cuisine. Il y prépara le repas en chantonnant, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivée depuis le jour de la remise de son diplôme de Maître Potionniste.

Toutefois, avant de préparer le repas, le directeur des Serpentard prit le temps de se faire un des délicieux thés que Remus lui avait envoyé. Il savourait sa seconde tasse lorsque sa cheminée s'anima subitement. Le vampire se leva d'un bond et jeta un regard noir à l'âtre flamboyant. Toutefois son visage se détendit pleinement en voyant ledit Remus apparaître avec un petit sac. Les deux créatures prirent la direction de la cuisine et le lycan s'installa naturellement sur une chaise après s'être servi tandis que le vampire commençait ses préparatifs.

\- Comment vas-tu, Sev ? demanda le loup.

\- Très bien et toi-même ? Ceci dit, tu es plutôt matinal.

\- Ça va plutôt bien, je t'ai apporté des scones pour le petit-déjeuner. Tes préférés ! ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Crème de citrouille ? s'étrangla Severus, tout à coup très intéressé. Tu ne viens tout de même pas chercher un nouveau lot de mes baumes pour ce pauvre « Lester » ? se reprit-il en jetant un regard suspicieux au loup.

L'ancien Gryffondor rougit furieusement et s'éclaircit la voix afin de reprendre contenance.

\- Absolument pas ! « Lester » se porte à merveille ! J'ai quand-même le droit de faire plaisir à mon meilleur ami ! bouda-t-il presque.

\- Heureux de l'apprendre ! sourit le vampire amusé au possible. Et merci pour les scones !

\- De rien, moqueur ! bougonna l'ancien Gryfondor. D'ailleurs, comment ça avance avec Greyback ?

\- Aucune idée ! éluda le vampire.

\- Sev ! Crache le morceau !

\- Je te ferais remarquer que je n'ai pas encore goûté à tes scones qui, j'en suis sûr, doivent être un pur délice.

\- Severus… appela le loup-garou en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas prêt pour une relation maintenant ! Et encore moins avec un loup-garou aussi fou que vicieux ! Voilà tu es content ! Espèce de Gryffondor empôté !

\- Il me semblait que tu l'appréciais, non ? réfléchit Remus en voyant le sombre professeur lui tourner le dos.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher à quelqu'un tant que toutes ces histoires ne seront pas réglées.

\- Sev, tu ne peux pas juste attendre que tout se calme pour vivre ! Vampire ou pas ! trancha Lupin en voyant son ami tenter de rétorquer quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'es tout de même pas venu me voir UNIQUEMENT pour savoir si je me portais bien avec les tentatives de l'autre cornichon à poils... supplia le vampire.

\- Je venais juste voir si tout allait bien de ton côté… Depuis quelques temps, Lunard est particulièrement inquiet pour la meute. Du coup, il est très agité… Entre les derniers événements avec notre Luna et le calme de Voldemort… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une personne chère… Pas encore une fois…

Severus suspendit son geste et se retourna doucement vers son ami. Remus étudia le visage de son ami. Sa mine était soucieuse et il le vit fermer rageusement les yeux.

\- Alors je ne suis pas parano… marmonna ce dernier.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? réagit le loup-garou inquiet.

\- Depuis quelques jours, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose de terrible va arriver. C'est comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment que je n'arrive pas à chasser, ni même à expliquer… révéla le Serpentard. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis encore perdu avec ce que je ressens et ce que mon vampire ressent. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à dissocier nos deux lots d'émotions cependant j'ai la même impression qu'avant cette nuit d'Halloween.

\- Tu as toujours semblé savoir quand quelque chose allait te tomber dessus surtout après toutes ces années d'entraînement à supporter nos coups foireux… grimaça le loup, se sentant toujours aussi fautif par rapport à sa passivité.

\- Oui sauf que cette fois, c'est principalement sur les marmots que ça va tomber… souffla Severus en passant la tête dans le salon pour observer les jeunes.

Durant quelques instants, les deux adultes observèrent les jeunes. Ils les trouvèrent éveillés et chahutant déjà calmement. Le duo professoral sortit et les salua. L'odeur des œufs brouillés, du bacon et du thé semblait avoir sorti tout le monde de son sommeil et ce fut dans une joyeuse ambiance que la journée commença.

Les jours suivants furent tous aussi calmes et bien qu'Harry n'eut encore rien perdu, le stress montait petit à petit.

Narcissa, quant à elle, avait réussi à obtenir l'autorisation de Minerva afin de venir voir les enfants le plus possible jusqu'à la prochaine tâche. La lady ne se privait absolument pas et était au château aussi souvent que faire se peut.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le jour de la Deuxième Tâche arriva enfin et Harry était maintenant sur le qui-vive.

Depuis son réveil, plus rien n'allait. Pour commencer, un étrange rêve l'avait réveillé. Il avait rêvé qu'il discutait et prenait le thé avec Dumbledore dans le bureau de ce dernier. Rien que cela !

Ensuite, Neville n'était plus dans le lit d'à côté et ça n'était absolument pas normal. Pire, personne ne l'avait vu alors qu'il était enfin revenu en cours depuis à peine deux jours.

Cependant, le coup de grâce fut donné lorsqu'au petit-déjeuner Luna et Salem ne se présentèrent pas. Sergei ne l'avait pas vu se lever alors qu'ils dormaient ensemble. Pour Luna c'était pareil ! Helena était catégorique. Luna était revenue la veille avant le couvre-feu et n'était pas ressortie de la Salle commune de Serdaigle.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Il était sur le ponton donnant sur le Lac Noir et les juges délégués par le Ministère avaient interdit aux parents des Champions de venir les encourager cette fois-ci sur le lieu de l'épreuve. Là, Harry pouvait paniquer. Pas de Papa, de Vladimir, de Reg, de Narcissa, de Bella, d'Augusta, d'oncle Lus… Merlin, il allait craquer !

Un léger mouvement se fit sentir autour de son ventre et le petit brun se détendit légèrement. Heureusement que sa marraine avait prévu une tenue suffisamment ample pour qu'il puisse prendre son serpent avec lui au cas où !

Le petit brun ferma les yeux afin de pratiquer les exercices de respiration que lui avait conseillés Remus. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses émeraudes se posèrent sur Viktor et Fleur qui arrivaient au loin. Leurs visages étaient fermés et une profonde détermination se lisait dans leur regard. Harry souffla de frustration. Il voulait un des câlins magiques de Salem ! Le petit brun jura en fourchelangue et jeta un coup d'œil dans les gradins.

Il repéra immédiatement son père, Regulus, Augusta, Narcissa, Lucius, Bella, « Lester », Remus et un homme en grande discussion avec le loup-garou. Il sentit un petit rire en reconnaissant la magie de Fenrir Greyback.

Le petit brun reporta son attention sur son père. Ce dernier semblait avoir une conversation très animée avec un homme à l'allure très noble. L'homme dut sentir son regard car il tourna la tête vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Un sourire chaleureux naquit sur le visage de l'étranger qui lui fit un grand geste de la main. Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire alors que Tom secouait la tête de dépit. L'homme lui rappelait un peu Salem et cette pensée serra le cœur d'Harry.

\- Bonhomme, rappelle-moi les paroles de l'énigme, s'il te plaît, demanda Hagrid.

Harry sursauta et eut un moment de flottement en voyant apparaître le garde-chasse. Celui-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil complice.

\- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais obéir à ces idiots du Ministère ? Je suis le garde-chasse et le gardien des clés de Poudlard ! Je n'ai pas à leur obéir même si on m'a interdit de m'approcher de vous.

Harry offrit un immense sourire à son premier ami qui le prit immédiatement dans ses bras sous le regard réprobateur des envoyés ministériels. Harry reprit un peu de force dans cette étreinte et se calma davantage.

Le garde-chasse se redressa de toute sa hauteur, empêchant quiconque de voir Harry et s'arrangea. Du moins c'est ce que tous virent. En réalité, Hagrid lui sortit un philtre de paix que le petit brun but cul-sec.

Le demi-géant lui souffla qu'il s'agissait, en fait, d'une version légèrement modifiée qui agirait d'ici une dizaine de minutes, soit un peu avant l'épreuve. Harry hocha la tête et récita les paroles sorties de l'œuf.

 _« Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles._

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi,_

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux trouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard. »_

Hagrid eut un bougonnement et se retourna pour faire face à son ami. Il patienta alors que les deux autres Champions arrivaient.

\- Salem, Luna, Neville et Gabrielle. Ça fait quatre personnes pour trois Champions. Ce n'est pas normal… Cependant ce n'est pas ce qui vous arrêtera ! déclara-t-il.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Hagrid, vous pensez vraiment qu'ils ont réellement enlevé quatre personnes ? demanda Fleur avec un fort accent français.

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, ma chère ! annonça Minerva en arrivant à leur niveau. Filius, Pomona, Severus et moi avons vérifié les protections de Poudlard et il semblerait qu'un puissant sort les ait traversées.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil discret aux Champions et demanda doucement :

\- Vous avez tous bu votre potion calmante ?

Lorsque trois « Oui, Madame ! » déterminés résonnèrent, cette dernière hocha la tête, satisfaite.

\- Bien ! Venez mes enfants, l'épreuve va bientôt commencer, invita la directrice.

Les Champions suivirent la directrice de la Maison Gryffondor et ils ignorèrent le blabla incessant des organisateurs. Juste avant le début de l'épreuve, Croupton Sr interpella Harry.

\- Faites attention à vous, mon jeune ami ! Comme vous avez dû le constater, il y a eu de nombreuses irrégularités dans l'organisation de ce tournoi. Par mesure de sécurité, j'ai contacté la Ministre Bones ainsi que le bureau des Aurores. Concentrez-vous sur cette épreuve et réussissez-la ! Vous en avez la faculté ! Nous nous occuperons de tout… débordement, quel qu'il soit… termina l'homme en donnant une tape amicale au petit brun.

Harry ne sut dire pourquoi mais au moment où le directeur de la coopération magique le toucha, il sentit une étrange chaleur le recouvrir.

\- Si vous ne pouvez utiliser de magie protectrice pour vous protéger, moi je peux parfaitement le faire. Et si le Ministère ne la joue pas fairplay, il n'y a aucune raison que je suive les ordres ! Un sage a dit un jour que les lois étaient faites pour être transgresser ! expliqua l'homme en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Le sort vous protégera trois heures. Vous ne devriez pas être en danger pendant tout ce temps mais ne sait-on jamais. Vous avez été respectueux avec moi malgré le déshonneur que mon fils a tenté de jeter sur votre nom. Merci, jeune Maître de Poudlard, j'aurais toujours une dette envers vous ! finit l'homme en s'éloignant.

Harry resta interdit face à cette tournure particulièrement inattendue. Etait-ce que son père avait tenté de lui expliquer lorsqu'il disait que savoir s'entourer était aussi une de ses forces ?

 _ **\- Ici Dragon-père ! Tu as parfaitement saisi, fils ! C'est une très grande force que tu possèdes ! Ne mise pas tout sur ta magie mais vis avec ton cœur, mon fils ! A vous !**_

 _ **\- Ici Occamy 'Ry ! Merci Papa ! A vous !**_

 _ **\- Ici Manticore-Vlad ! La branchiflore est dans ta poche intérieure, chaton ! Papa, tu as raison. Le Ministère est toujours purulent de corruption mais tous les clans sont présents ! Chaton, tu as une épreuve à réussir mais n'oublie pas une chose importante ! Éclate-toi, histoire de nous faire partager ce souvenir dans la future nouvelle pensine dernière génération de Papa ! A vous !**_

 _ **\- Ici Occamy ! Je vous aime tous… tellement fort ! Au fait, Vlad, tu es où ? A vous !**_

 _ **\- Ici la Manticore de la Forêt Interdite ! Moi aussi je vous adore la famille ! A vous !**_

 _ **\- Ici Occamy ! Reçu 5/5 ! A vous !**_

 _ **\- Ici Dragon-père ! Je vous aime aussi, mes morveux ! Fin de la transmission !**_

Harry se retourna et fut kidnapper par un baiser amoureux de son petit-ami.

\- Ça va bientôt commencer, _moyat angel !_

\- Je crois que je préfère de loin ce surnom à tous les autres ! murmura le petit brun.

\- Validé ! sourit le bulgare en étreignant son fiancé.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au plus profond de Poudlard, au cœur-même des fondations, une ombre encapuchonnée avançait lentement. La personne arriva face à une stèle et se stoppa. L'homme retira sa capuche et le visage d'Albus Dumbledore fut à découvert. Le vieil homme soupira et sortit sa baguette. Il psalmodia durant quelques secondes et lorsqu'il se tut toutes les torches de la pièce s'allumèrent d'un coup. La salle auparavant sombre révéla une taille trois fois plus grande que la Grande Salle.

\- Poudlard, je crois que j'ai fait bien des erreurs dans ma vie. Il est temps que je les répare définitivement. Accorde-moi le pardon pour mes erreurs passées mais sache que je ne m'excuserai pas de mes prochaines actions ! déclara le sorcier d'une voix assurée.

A ce moment, la stèle s'enfonça dans le sol et laissa place à un immense caveau. De nombreux runes et glyphes de couleur or, rouge, vert, argent, bleu, bronze, jaune et noir apparurent sur le cercueil.

\- **Ici repose Cassianne, enfant chérie de Merlin, guide des Fondateurs et protectrice des générations à venir !** lut Dumbledore dans un très vieil anglais.

\- _Seul un véritable directeur peut arriver ici ! Vous vous étiez perdu ces dernières années mais peut-être vous êtes-vous enfin retrouvé, Albus !_ murmura une voix caverneuse sans âge.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, Cœur de Poudlard ! L'heure est proche et Poudlard est en grand danger ! Voldemort arrive bientôt ! Tu le sens aussi que l'heure est arrivée !

\- _Effectivement, jeune sorcier ! Le temps est venu pour moi de protéger mes enfants et les descendants de mes amis. Cependant, je veux connaître la raison de ton comportement passé. Tu as humilié et souillé la mémoire des Fondateurs, Albus Dumbledore ! Cette fois, je serai seul juge de la valeur de ta vie !_ claqua la voix. _Pose ta main sur mon tombeau !_

Sans hésiter, Albus Dumbledore fit comme demandé et aussitôt une immense lumière jaillit du tombeau. Elle sortit par vagues et baigna les entrailles de la crique.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Au prochain chapitre: On saura comment Harry s'en sort pour la seconde tâche et un bonus de la rencontre Bella avec les Londubat.**

 **Cette fois-ci, je vais me bouger pour vous offrir la suite très rapidement !**

 **Promis !**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine et je vous dis à très vite !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **C'est vrai que ça fait une éternité depuis le dernier chapitre posté...**

 **J'aurais voulu vous prévenir plus tôt mais le site n'était apparemment pas de cet avis...**

 **Du coup, le chapitre n'arrive que maintenant et je suis désolé !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya***

 *** Que ferais-je sans toi ? Très peu !**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 32 : Deuxième Tâche : éviter un bain de sang**

Dans les profondeurs du château, Albus venait tout juste de poser sa main sur le caveau afin de se soumettre à la volonté de l'esprit de Cassianne. Cependant une voix chaleureuse aux accents rêveurs les stoppa.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais la vie de ce sorcier m'appartient pleinement !

Le vieux sorcier sursauta alors qu'une petite blonde avançait d'un pas guilleret. Derrière elle, une haute silhouette encapuchonnée la suivait calmement et semblait sans le moindre intérêt. Luna s'arrêta à la hauteur de l'ancien directeur et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Miss Lovegood ! souffla le vieil homme en s'inclinant.

\- Je suis contente de voir que vous vous êtes bien rétabli de la présence de votre joncheruine, Monsieur Dumbledore !

\- Luna Lovegood… répéta la voix caverneuse.

La troisième année reporta son attention sur l'esprit qui se dressait face à Albus et elle sut. Il s'agissait de la matérialisation de Poudlard. Cependant elle fut sortit de ses pensées par cette même voix.

\- Luna Lovegood, banshee de la Maison Peverell, gardienne des descendants des Maison Gryffondor et Serpentard, descendante de Rowena !? sursauta la même voix caverneuse.

Luna fit une petite courbette, tout sourire, et s'amusa de l'expression choquée d'Albus.

\- Dame Cassianne, fille de Merlin et Morgana, guide des Fondateurs et gardienne du nœud, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! salua respectueusement la blonde.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de rencontrer la gardienne des descendants de Godric et Salazar et une descendante de cette chère Rowena ? demanda Cassianne d'une voix bien moins froide que lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à Albus.

Luna sourit de son air rêveur et secoua la tête d'amusement alors que le directeur la regardait totalement perdu.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a une dette de vie que je suis venue lui réclamer aujourd'hui. Mère Magie trouve que c'est un excellent jour pour prendre le thé et rectifier quelques erreurs ! expliqua Luna avant de rajouter rêveusement. Harry réussira sa tâche et oncle Tom aura enfin la réponse à ses questions avant la tombée de la nuit, chantonna la Serdaigle.

\- Soit ! Je te le remets mais je veux tiens à participer à cette réunion ! déclara l'esprit.

\- Merci bien ! s'amusa Luna. Je n'imaginais pas les choses autrement.

Luna sautilla un peu en observant la pièce et soudain s'arrêta comme si elle venait d'être frappée par une pensée.

\- Merlin ! J'ai oublié de dire à Harry que j'allais bien ! grimaça la blonde. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop en colère après moi…

Albus Dumbledore observa la jeune fille et eut un sourire amusé. Ses yeux commencèrent à pétiller et il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la jeune fille se parler de la sorte.

\- Professeur, restez avec Dame Cassianne pendant le temps que durera la stabilisation de son corps.

Ce n'était pas une demande mais bel et bien un ordre mais Albus ne perdit rien de son sourire. La Serdaigle reporta son regard sur l'être encapuchonné et s'avança jusqu'à lui.

\- En ce qui te concerne, tu restes avec le Professeur Dumbledore et Poudlard ! Nous nous retrouverons dans la Salle sur demande dès la fin de l'épreuve ! sourit doucement la petite blonde. Et surtout n'ose même pas les quitter ou arriver en retard ! rajouta-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse et froide. A tout à l'heure, Poudlard ! Professeur ! salua-t-elle en disparaissant, son sourire revenu.

L'esprit laissa échapper un petit ricanement. Cette petite lui plaisait énormément. Elle lui rappelait définitivement sa chère amie Rowena malgré son petit côté rêveur.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Au dessus du lac, un sort rouge s'éleva dans les airs et annonça ainsi le début de la deuxième épreuve. Les trois Champions plongèrent immédiatement. Fleur fut la première à se jeter un sort de tête-en-bulle alors que Viktor réalisait à la perfection une métamorphose partielle lui attribuant l'apparence d'un homme-requin.

Harry, quant à lui, venait d'avaler la branchiflore remise un peu plus tôt par Severus. Les trois Champions avaient décidé de faire front ensemble. Autant pour cette épreuve que celle à venir, s'ils en avaient l'occasion. Bien que pressée de retrouver sa petite sœur, Fleur attendit que la plante fasse effet avant de s'élancer.

Le petit brun eut un mouvement de recul en voyant Viktor. Les requins n'avaient jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé. Il sentit soudain son corps chauffer légèrement et supposa que la plante avait enfin commencé à faire effet.

Et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, le plus jeune Champion se retrouvait muni de branchies mais également de doigts et pieds palmés. Une douce sensation de chaleur l'entoura également. Il n'avait plus froid dans l'eau pourtant glaciale de cette période de l'année.

Le plus jeune des Champions se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, comme dans son élément. Comme pour confirmer sa pensée, il se laissa emporter par ces nouvelles sensations et nagea à toute vitesse autour des deux autres sélectionnés avant de filer. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard déterminé et vérifièrent que leur sort pour communiquer sous l'eau fonctionnait correctement avant de s'élancer à la suite du plus jeune.

Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les trois étudiants cherchèrent les sirènes mais ne trouvèrent absolument rien. Des algues, de la vase, des algues, encore et toujours des algues. C'était comme si le lac était inhabité.

Fleur était accrochée à l'aileron de Viktor et surveillait leurs arrières tandis qu'Harry servait d'éclaireur. Les rôles s'étaient imposés d'eux-mêmes.

\- Ce lac n'est pas censé être peuplé de créatures ? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils, son fort accent présent plus que jamais.

\- Normalement si… répondit Harry en resserrant son emprise sur sa baguette. Ce n'est pas normal.

S'enfonçant un peu plus dans les profondeurs, ils se retrouvèrent entourés d'algues et l'eau leur parut devenir encore plus glauque. Il y eut un mouvement rapide sur le côté et tous trois s'agitèrent mais ne virent absolument rien. Une nouvelle fois, un mouvement brusque se perdit derrière les algues.

Harry resserra sa poigne sur sa baguette. Il n'aimait vraiment ce qui leur arrivait. A en croire par le visage grave de Fleur, il n'était pas le seul.

Sorti de nulle part, un groupe de strangulots se jeta sur les trois Champions. Harry et Viktor envoyaient sorts sur sorts afin de repousser leurs harceleurs. Fleur, de son côté, surveillait leurs arrières en envoyant des sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Ils perdirent, pas moins d'un bon quart d'heure, à se battre de la sorte.

Une fois la vague de créatures repoussée, Fleur poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Je déteste les lacs ! grogna-t-elle. Qui est l'imbécile qui a eu l'idée de faire cette foutue épreuve dans ce foutu lac à cette foutue période de l'année ! jura-t-elle en français.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de participer si tu avais peur de te mouiller, la princesse ! grinça Viktor.

\- Ça suffit, Vik ! On n'a pas le temps de se disputer !

Le Bulgare bougonna mais ne dit rien à son petit-ami. Harry avait parfaitement raison et chaque seconde passée à se disputer était du temps perdu pour retrouver leur trésor.

La Française attrapa l'épaule du plus jeune et lui envoya un sourire désolé. Elle s'était emportée. Harry lui renvoya un sourire compréhensif et soudain une idée lui vint.

\- Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ?! Mais quel idiot ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Les deux autres lui envoyèrent un regard mi-désapprobateur, mi-intéressé. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il savait qui pourrait l'aider. Il devait juste le chercher. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Luna s'avança de son éternel pas flâneur et s'assit délicatement aux côtés de Bella. La fugitive lui jeta un regard choqué et tira machinalement la manche de Regulus. Ce dernier se retourna en haussant un sourcil quant au comportement de sa cousine et eut la même expression interdite que cette dernière. Tom remarqua le comportement de son fiancé et se retourna à son tour.

\- Luna ?!

\- Bonjour Oncle Tom, c'est un beau temps pour prendre le thé. Ne trouves-tu pas ?

\- Princesse… Tu n'es pas censée être au fond du lac ? Pas que cela me plaise réellement ! demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Ah ça ! Oh c'est assez simple. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit donc le calamar m'a libéré avant le début de l'épreuve ! En même temps, quelle idée de s'en prendre à une pauvre petite fille. Je ne comprendrai jamais les gens.

Les adultes échangèrent un regard effaré qui passa totalement inaperçu aux yeux des autres. Cependant Luna les connaissait suffisamment pour lire le maelstrom d'émotions qui passa dans leurs regards. Tom souffla un bon coup en secouant la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu va bien ma puce ?

\- Très bien Oncle Tom ! Malheureusement, Salem et Neville sont toujours au fond du lac sous une sorte de sort de stase…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu connais les garçons, ils s'en sortiront sans souci.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour cette épreuve-ci. Ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg après tout… murmura la petite blonde plus pour elle-même.

La jeune fille jeta un petit coup d'œil à Severus qui ignorait royalement les regards insistants de Fenrir et eut un sourire goguenard.

\- Parfois le meilleur moyen de se sauver est de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Severus lui jeta un regard offensé et Luna y répondit par un sourire de connivence. Le vampire se renfrogna quelque peu mais daigna accorder un regard au loup-garou. Ce dernier le dévorait littéralement du regard. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le potionniste sentit avec horreur le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce fut aussi choqué que furieux qu'il détourna la tête et fusilla du regard le lac. Luna sourit grandement face à l'air perplexe de Bella.

\- La suite promet d'être intéressante, sourit la jeune fille avec amusement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Les trois Champions nageaient toujours à la recherche des sirènes lorsqu'une ombre, immense, les recouvrit. Relevant la tête, la Française poussa un cri strident. Au dessus d'eux, le calamar nageait avec une agilité déconcertante. Harry, quant à lui, eut un sourire rayonnant en voyant le céphalopode.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ! marmonna Viktor en observant le calamar attiré son petit-ami vers lui.

Le plus jeune des trois posa sa main sur le géant du Lac Noir et lui demanda de les emmener chez les sirènes. Le calamar les guida jusqu'au lieu demandé et resta un peu en retrait, nageant doucement dans son coin mais les attendant tout de même.

Le chemin se fit entre course et parcours sous-marin. Lorsqu'Harry arriva enfin au niveau de l'autel des sirènes, il eut un moment de flottement. Les sirènes étaient affreuses et ressemblaient plus à des poissons humains qu'à la représentation de l'archétype de la sirène.

Harry, Fleur et Viktor s'approchèrent de ce qui semblait être le centre d'un village sous-marin et y trouvèrent leurs « trésors » attaché à un pilier. Fleur s'élança vers sa sœur qu'elle libéra et se dirigea vers la surface, trop concentrée sur le bien-être de sa sœur. Malheureusement, lorsque ce fut au tour des garçons, les sirènes devinrent brusquement agitées et tentèrent d'éloigner Viktor et Harry de Salem et Neville.

Elles pointèrent leur étrange trident vers les détenus pour les désigner et Harry hocha la tête à la question muette des créatures. Ils étaient venus pour récupérer leurs trésors et ne partiraient pas sans. Une des créatures s'approcha de lui d'un air menaçant.

\- Un seul peut être encore libéré !

\- Mais il reste deux prisonniers et nous sommes deux Champions ! s'insurgea le prince des Gryffondor.

\- Qu'importe ! Alors un sera à jamais perdu ! déclara l'être aquatique.

Harry, lui, s'était figé. Il y avait quatre poteaux dont un à moitié déraciné. Il s'inquiétait pour Luna. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles d'elle et avait été certain qu'elle était prisonnière de l'épreuve jusqu'à… Eh bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne la voie pas attachée. Maintenant, il commençait à paniquer.

Le Bulgare, pour sa part, commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Si près du but et les sirènes qui tentaient de s'opposer, il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus et un premier sort de répulsion vola.

\- Jamais ! s'insurgea le Champion de Durmstrang.

Il repoussa une partie des créatures marines mais son geste déclencha la colère du peuple marin. Toutes les autres se jetèrent sur lui pendant qu'Harry essayait bien de les calmer en tentant de leur parler ou encore à l'aide de son don. Cependant elles ne semblaient en rien réceptives. Elles étaient si nombreuses et si contrariété qu'il en attrapa la migraine.

Le petit brun lança un sort de répulsion en visant son grand brun. Le sort fut efficace et éloigna les créatures. Soudain, des nuances de rouge foncé envahirent son champ de vision et Harry constata avec horreur que son petit-ami avait une profonde entaille sur le flanc.

Un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge et figea les créatures. Un immense serpent vert foncé aux yeux jaunes arriva et avala tout rond les êtres qui se mettaient entre son petit maître et lui. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur les strangulots qui arrivèrent à leur tour. Le groupe se faisait lentement mais sûrement submerger par le groupe ennemi.

Harry se prit un vilain coup de trident dans le dos mais jamais les pointes ne lui perforèrent la peau. Plusieurs créatures insultèrent les supposés tricheurs et alors qu'elles changeaient toutes de cibles pour se jeter sur le plus jeune, une ombre immense leur barra le passage. Un gigantesque tentacule frappa juste devant l'autel et s'abattit sur le groupe, étourdissant ainsi bon nombre de créatures.

Le petit brun se souvint alors de la présence du calamar qui lui tenait souvent compagnie lorsqu'il s'exilait au bord du lac. Il eut un immense sourire en voyant le céphalopode revenir à l'attaque. Il posa sa main sur le côté du monstre marin et les quelques créatures encore en état reculèrent face à cette menace.

En temps normal, le géant du Lac Noir n'accordait aucun intérêt aux autres créatures et paressait joyeusement au fond de l'eau. Pourtant la créature se dressait face à elles pour la seconde fois de la journée. En plus, ses mouvements brusques promettaient de lourds dégâts.

Viktor était impressionné et choqué. Son petit brun était en train de le protéger avec son basilic et maintenant un calamar géant. Il aurait pu rire s'il n'avait pas eu une tête de requin mais surtout s'il n'avait pas aussi mal. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang et malgré son sort de chaleur, il commençait à prendre conscience du froid environnant.

\- _**Occamy trempé ! Ici Dragon-père ! appela Tom. Il ne vous reste plus que 10 minutes les garçons ! Fleur est déjà revenue.**_

 _ **\- Un peu occupé là avec une horde de strangulots et de vilaines visqueuses. Des nouvelles de Luna ?**_

 _ **\- Ta sœur est à côté de ta tante…**_

 _ **\- Merci P'pa !**_

 _ **\- Tout va bien, mon bonhomme ?**_

 _ **\- Viktor est blessé mais on gère ! Je t'aime P'pa !**_

Harry coupa net la conversation mentale et remercia intérieurement son père de ne pas avoir insisté davantage et de l'avoir rassuré sur le sort de Luna. Il se concentra sur l'esprit du calamar et lui demanda de libérer tous les prisonniers. De son côté, Viktor perdait toujours plus de sang et sa métamorphose s'annulait petit à petit.

Harry envoya le puissant sort de bouclier que lui avait enseigné sa marraine et repoussa toutes créatures ennemies confondues. Le calamar en profita pour libérer les prisonniers en arrachant directement les piliers et Harry utilisa quelques sorts que Poppy lui avait enseignés pour mettre fin au saignement. Même temporaire, cela lui permettrait de soulager son Bulgare. Shanasssya, quant à elle, dévorait strangulots et sirènes tentant d'attaquer son maître et soudain le groupe fut tiré par le calamar.

Au moment où la tête d'Harry sortit de l'eau, il entendit le gong annonçant la fin de l'épreuve. Ils étaient encore au centre du lac mais le calamar les ramenait ait avec une facilité déconcertante. A peine sortit de l'eau, toutes les victimes de l'enlèvement se réveillèrent. Le céphalopode les laissa là et s'enfonça discrètement dans le lac.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un regard soulagé et perplexe. Salem et Neville étaient totalement perdus et se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient dans le lac de Poudlard et puis l'épreuve leur revint à l'esprit. Ils arrivèrent sur la berge sans un mot. Harry était fatigué et Viktor avait perdu trop de sang et se sentait littéralement vidé.

Salem, tout trempé, affichait un masque impassible mais bouillait de rage. Il avait des envies de meurtre en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami.

Minerva, Igor, Madame Maxime et Croupton Sr s'approchèrent de Salem et Neville et soupirèrent de soulagement en les voyants sains et saufs.

Poppy arriva à son tour et se jeta sur lui et Neville. Elle vérifia leur état d'un mouvement de baguette et les sécha magiquement. Elle se tourna vers les deux autres mais Harry pointa Viktor du doigt. L'infirmière bougonna et fit léviter le Bulgare sans lui demander son avis pour le mettre au chaud. La dragonne de l'infirmerie insultait sans gêne les employés du Ministère et tous les autres incapables qui leur servaient d'employés.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Le petit brun se laissa tomber sur le ponton et soupira lourdement. Enfin, l'épreuve était terminée ! Il s'en fichait monumentalement de son score. Il avait réussi à protéger sa famille et à ramener tout le monde quasiment indemne. Harry constata qu'il avait maintenant terriblement froid. Il se redressa et se releva mais un flash flamboyant lui fit baisser la tête. Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de son petit prince et le questionna sur l'épreuve. Harry lui raconta doucement et tout à coup on entendit les cris agressifs du phénix. Ce dernier commentait furieusement le comportement des « écailleux frigides» tout en insultant copieusement une certaine Française qui avait lâchement abandonné ses coéquipiers.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules et réalisa qu'il n'avait plus si froid que ça. Fumseck bomba fièrement le torse alors qu'il chantait un hymne à sa propre gloire sous l'œil moqueur de son protégé. Alors que le plus jeune marchait calmement vers l'infirmerie de fortune, un hurlement le fit sourire.

\- Mon poussin tout mouillé ! hurla une voix que reconnut le Lion.

\- Je vais bien, Sal ! rit le plus jeune.

\- Non tu ne va pas bien ! File te mettre à l'abri ! ordonna le jeune seigneur en jetant sorts de séchage, de chaleur et en invoquant de nombreuses couvertures et serviettes.

Le brun obtempéra et finit porté par son grand frère alors qu'un des employés lui rappelait que les membres de la famille n'étaient pas autorisés dans cette zone. Salem se stoppa net et dévisagea l'homme avec un regard si chargé de dégoût et de haine que l'homme déglutit et prit ses jambes à son cou.

\- Je crois que tu l'as traumatisé ! rit une voix féminine.

\- Les membres de la famille ne sont pas autorisés ! imita exagérément Salem.

\- Ça tombe bien, je travaille pour le Ministère ! répondit Nymphadora en faisant un clin d'œil complice. Tous des idiots ! En tout cas, c'était du grand art, Harry ! Apparemment, plusieurs hauts-gradés souhaitent t'enrôler pour des stages au Ministère au Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques ! Ils pensent faire de toi leur prochain outil pour contrôler les créatures…

\- Comme si j'allais les laisser l'approcher ! grogna Salem.

\- Enfin bref, venez les garçons ! Les résultats sont prêts !

 **HP ~ PUF**

Harry arriva dans l'infirmerie, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Luna tout sourire. Le petit brun se jeta sur elle et l'observa sous toutes les coutures avant de soupirer lourdement. Vladimir qui était venu retrouver ses frères eut un sourire amusé en se rappelant que Pétunia avait eu le même comportement le jour de leur rencontre avec la cracmole voisine.

Constatant que Luna allait parfaitement bien, il souffla de frustration et engueula sa sœur dans les règles de l'art. Cette dernière grimaça face à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait créé chez son meilleur ami et le laissa faire. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Harry étouffa Luna dans une étreinte d'ours. Salem et Vladimir échangèrent un sourire amusé et confirmèrent leur pensée.

\- Une vraie mère poule ! chuchota Vladimir.

\- Un EVANS, mon cher ! rectifia fièrement Salem.

Minerva entra, suivie des autres juges et annonça les résultats. Fleur avait remporté l'épreuve haut la main étant la première à être sortie. Viktor était second faisant d'Harry le dernier sur cette épreuve. Apparemment, les employés du ministère avait donné le moins de points possibles au plus jeune.

A vrai dire, Harry s'en fichait royalement contrairement à son petit-ami qui fulminait contre les anglais. Harry repéra Croupton Sr et alla à sa rencontre.

\- Merci monsieur !

\- Je suis ravi s'il a pu vous être utile mon jeune ami.

\- Il m'a sans doute évité de finir dans le même état que Vik… que le Champion Krum.

Barty Sr eut un sourire amusé et hocha la tête.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit c'est le minimum que je pouvais faire pour vous. Il y avait un sort de contrainte sur les créatures du lac afin qu'elles deviennent plus agressives en votre présence… souffla l'adulte en observant froidement autour de lui. D'aucuns pensent que vous restreindre et vous pousser à bout est une nécessité. Lady Bones et moi ne le laisserons pas faire. Vous avez été bon avec moi et c'est quelque chose que je respecte plus encore que le Ministère.

Sur ces paroles, l'homme s'éloigna et invita les familles à entrer.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Tout le clan avançait calmement dans le couloir du septième étage en direction de la salle sur demande. Luna avait simplement eu à dire à Tom que les réponses à toutes ses questions se trouvaient dans la fameuse salle afin que qu'ils suivent sans poser de question.

La porte apparut et ils découvrirent une pièce basée sur le bureau directoriale. Tom entra le premier s'arrêta net en découvrant Albus Dumbledore en compagnie d'une femme dégageant la plus importante aura magique qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Assis dans un fauteuil, une personne encapuchonnée gardait la tête baissée alors que Yuri Poliakoff servait le thé aux trois autres.

\- Ah vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tom et Igor haussèrent un sourcil devant tant d'enthousiasme mais ne dirent rien.

La porte se referma et alors que les jeunes observaient tout ce petit monde avec curiosité ou inquiétude pour d'autres, Regulus se figea.

\- Siri ? chuchota-t-il.

L'homme encapuchonné se redressa sur le champ, comme enfin doué de vie. Il se leva et fit tomber sa capuche pour faire face à son frère.

\- Salut, p'tit Reg ! sourit-il de ses yeux rieurs.

Il se tourna vers la petite blonde d'un air boudeur et lui tendit trois galions.

\- Tu avais raison, Miss… Il semblerait que mon frère puisse me reconnaître sans même voir mon visage.

Luna accepta les galions et sourit de son air rêveur. Cette petite était faite de mystères et de rêves se dit Sirius Black.

Tom, quant à lui, n'avait toujours pas parlé. Son regard foudroyait Albus qui le regardait avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la joie. Cette pensée l'agaça autant qu'elle le mit mal à l'aise et ce fut sans surprise qu'il parla d'une voix polaire.

\- Quelqu'un aurait-il la bonté de m'expliquer ce que signifie tout ceci ?

 **HP ~ PUF ~ BONUS**

Bellatrix avançait en tenant la main de Neville. Le geste s'était fait de lui-même. Lady Lestrange n'aurait permis un tel geste et dire que c'était elle qui l'avait initié. Pour le coup, elle supposait qu'elle avait autant besoin de se rassurer que le jeune garçon avait besoin de se rassurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Une fois arrivés de la porte, Neville gigota sans oser entrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à celle qu'il considérait à présent comme sa tante et souffla.

\- Et s'ils ne te pardonnent pas et qu'ils te dénoncent ? On fera comment ? demanda le garçon paniqué.

\- Respire mon chococrapaud ! Si ça arrive, je ne l'aurais pas volé… Et puis au pire, on aura passé de bons moments… répondit-elle avec un visage souriant.

Malgré son estomac qui se serrait, Bella pouvait sourire. Elle avait vécu les meilleurs moments de toute son existence depuis son adolescence. Elle n'avait plus de regrets. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsque que Neville la stoppa.

\- Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Je ne veux pas qu'Harry soit encore triste ! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses… Je ne veux pas que tu partes non plus… Moi aussi je t'ai Bella. Ça ne sera pas la même chose sans toi ! finit-il avec une voix implorante.

Bella s'arrêta et se retourna afin de faire face au jeune garçon. Sa nature timide était revenue au galop. Malgré tout, ses mots avaient touché la sorcière de plein fouet. La sorcière bougonna contre les morveux qui utilisaient des mots plus foudroyant que les Doloris et ouvrit la porte d'un pas conquérant.

Dans la chambre, Augusta discutait joyeusement avec son fils et sa bru, enfin aussi joyeusement que son rang le lui permettait. Tous trois se stoppèrent et observèrent la nouvelle arrivante. Augusta haussa un sourcil devant le manque de manière de Bella mais soupira. Depuis le temps, elle était habituée à la nature un peu folle et décalée de l'ancienne fugitive.

\- Bien le bonjour à tous ! Je vois que tout le monde est en pleine forme ! Je viens effectuer une livraison de Londubat miniature ! s'amusa la sorcière.

Elle observa le visage de l'épouse Londubat, il était totalement. « Pas de doute, elle sait qui je suis… » se dit Bella. De son côté, Frank semblait soucieux. Il observait tour à tour sa mère, qui n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant au manquement de convenance de la nouvelle arrivante, et cette dernière.

\- Bella plutôt que de rester dans le passage laisse-les rencontrer leur fils ! ordonna Augusta.

La Grande Lady observait ses enfants. Elle n'avait pas manqué le sursaut qu'avait généré le « Bella ». Elle non plus n'aimerait pas que Bella meure mais elle savait parfaitement que ce serait tout ce qu'il y aurait de plus légitime. Ils avaient parfaitement le droit d'exiger vengeance.

Frank détaillait toujours la sorcière qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sa femme eut un hoquet et chuchota.

\- Lestrange…

Augusta ferma les yeux tandis que son mari se tendait sur son lit. Bella perdit son sourire et la résignation voila son regard une fraction de seconde. Elle inclina légèrement la tête vers l'alitée, l'informant qu'elle avait vu juste. La tension dans la pièce monta d'un cran et alourdit l'atmosphère.

\- J'imagine que de simples excuses ne répareront absolument rien de ce que je vous ai fait subir alors j'abstiendrai. J'accepterai tout châtiment comme il se doit.

La Grande Lady eut une montée de fierté face à cette femme qui faisait face à ses victimes avec détermination.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant un Neville incertain apparaître tout en se cramponnant à la robe de la sorcière. Elle eut un moment de flottement en le voyant faire. Ce n'était absolument pas comme cela qu'elle avait élevé son petit-fils alors elle fut décontenancée. Elle se dit que c'était très certainement l'émotion qui le perturbait mais c'était un Sang-Pur et elle l'avait élevé comme tel, avec la grandeur de son futur rang.

Neville observa ses parents. Il était figé devant la vision de ses parents réveillés et qui le regardaient. Sa mère avait les yeux brillants de larmes prêtes à s'écouler mais son père affichait une expression de stupeur rayonnante. On aurait dit qu'il venait de gagner l'or de Gringotts et qu'il n'osait y croire. Il jeta un petit regard hésitant à Bellatrix tout en restant cramponné à elle.

Augusta se retint de rouler des yeux et de grincer des dents. Elle avait reconnu le comportement de son descendant. C'était bel et bien celui d'Harry quand il voulait amadouer les adultes. Le pire c'est que cela marchait toujours.

\- Bella pousse-toi, je veux entrer.

La tension chuta radicalement et tandis que père et mère observait leur fils si près de leur bourreau, ils ne purent rater le regard désolé de l'ancien général de Voldemort.

\- Excuse-moi, mon chococrapaud ! Allez vas-y. Je vous attendrai dans le couloir.

Elle salua les quatre d'un signe de tête et se retourna.

\- Attendez Lestrange ! ordonna Alice.

\- Stuartson, corrigea Bella. Je réponds au nom de Belladona Stuartson à présent.

\- Attendez Stuartson ! réitéra Alice.

Bella attendit mais ne se retourna pas pour autant.

\- Retournez-vous, je vous prie. Je veux voir votre visage ! S'il vous plait ! demanda la mère.

Bella souffla mais fit ce qui lui était demandé. Elle vit la femme tenter de se lever mais elle s'avança rapidement pour l'en empêcher.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de tenir debout. Vous avez passé bien trop de temps alité, votre corps doit encore se réhabituer progressivement à vous porter.

Les explications étaient données d'une voix calme et patiente voire très professionnelle. Frank fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à faire une remarque cinglante.

\- C'est ma faute, j'en ai bien conscience ! le coupa Bella sans même le regarder.

On toqua à la porte et un médicomage entra. Il s'agissait de celui qui s'occupait généralement des Londubat.

\- Bien le bonjour ! Ah je vois que vous avez déjà fait la connaissance du médicomage Stuartson ! C'est elle qui s'est occupée de votre cas durant les six derniers mois. Ses recherches sont à l'origine de votre retour miraculeux parmi nous ! Ah j'en oublie mes manières ! Je suis le médicomage en chef de ce service, médicomage Goldsmith, à votre service !

Bella ne put se retenir et renifla ostensiblement. Elle ne supportait pas ce type qui avait juste lâché ses patients dans le couloir le plus éloignés étant donné que leur cas était supposé incurable. A présent, il venait se pavaner comme un prince. Elle échangea un regard de connivence avec Augusta qui visiblement n'en pensait pas moins. Ils furent tous tirés de leurs pensées par la voix du médicomage.

\- Eh bien mon garçon ! Que fais-tu ici ? Les visites ne sont pas encore autorisées et tu ne devrais pas être à Poudlard à cette heure ! D'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas gêner les adultes qui travaillent ! fit remarquer l'homme.

Bella se redressa et sans attendre la réaction d'Augusta, elle s'adressa au nouvel arrivant.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'être Merlin pour comprendre la raison de la présence de l'héritier Londubat, mon cher ! grinça Bella d'une voix acide. Et pour ce qu'il en est de Poudlard, je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! Si Lady Londubat n'a rien à en dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait différent pour votre part. Puisque vous semblez avoir du temps, faites-moi appeler Lord Peverell ! ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme foudroya la femme de lui donner des ordres et se ravisa de lui répondre. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait le soutien de grandes familles. Il s'en alla en jurant contre ces américaines qui se croyaient toujours supérieures. Cependant Bella n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

\- Et en ce qui concerne ce jeune homme, il est loin de me déranger contrairement à certains ! lui cracha-t-elle.

L'homme claqua la porte derrière lui. Augusta secouait la tête de dépit mais son sourire démentait une quelconque contrariété. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le comportement enflammé des Black alors elle n'avait pas réagi. Dès qu'il était question des enfants, Bella était toujours la première, ex éco avec Narcissa, à s'enflammer. Par là, elle voulait faire comprendre à ses revenants que Belladona Stuartson était pleinement acceptée.

\- Toujours aussi impulsive, Bella ! reprocha faussement la vieille femme.

\- Il n'avait qu'à parler sur un autre ton, ce sale hypocrito-flateuro-ignorant ! bougonna l'interpellée.

Neville était affalé sur le bord du lit de son père, totalement hilare. Sa mère se délectait de ce rire qu'elle ne connaissait pas et son père le regardait tout sourire. Il avait bien grandit leur petit bonhomme.

Alice releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Bella.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas, Miss Stuartson. Le dernier souvenir concernant Bellatrix Lestrange que je possède est celui d'une femme brisée qui déversait sa propre souffrance sur les autres.

Bella sembla prendre une gifle monumentale et devint livide. Que voulait dire Alice Londubat ? Etait-il possible que l'usage abusif de Doloris l'ait détraqué, elle ou sa mémoire.

Alice secoua doucement la tête et regarda son mari avec une tendresse infinie. Celui-ci soupira et termina.

\- Bellatrix Lestrange, qui s'acharnait sur nous, pleurait en même temps que son sort se déchaînait sur nous. J'imagine que c'est à se demander qui souffrait le plus à cet instant… éclaira-t-il. Alors j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas spécialement vous en vouloir ou du moins, on peut tolérer votre présence. Plus étrange, ma mère semble vous apprécier…

\- Autant que notre petit Neville semble tenir à vous, conclut Alice en embrassant le front de son fils. Je ne vous pardonnerai pas de m'avoir privé de treize longues années dans la vie de mon fils… mais je peux vous remercier de nous avoir aidé à le retrouver.

Aussi déboussolée que gênée, Bella offrit un signe de tête poli et sortit de la pièce en bougonnant contre les Poufsouffle qui pardonnaient trop facilement même s'ils avaient désormais une technique médicale qui portait leur nom.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **La suite est toujours en cours d'écriture. Donnez-moi encore une petite semaine et vous devriez voir un chapitre apparaître.**

 **Surveillez vos alertes ! ;-)**

 **Pour ce qui est des reviews, je n'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde mais je me rattraperai... Promis !**

 **La team Byak' & Sha' travaille actuellement sur de nouveaux projets à vous présenter très bientôt.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente journée et une très bonne semaine !**

 **Je vous aime mes lapins !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous ! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Jour exceptionnel donc je me bouge pour vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pourquoi jour exceptionnel ? Parce que aujourd'hui est le célèbre Sha'nniversaire !**

 **C'est aussi l'anniversaire de cette fic ! Ça fait un an que j'ai commencé à la publier ! God ! That rocks !**

 **Je crois que c'est aussi une excellente occasion pour vous remercier tous autant que vous êtes !**

 **Chaque lecteur, chaque reviewer, je dis à chacun de vous un IMMENSE MERCI !**

 **Allez, c'est parti ! On envoie le 33ème chapitre de cette histoire !**

 **Disclaimer: Faut voir avec JK Rowling pour ses célèbres personnages et tout le reste, dont l'histoire, est à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice: ShannaRya***

 *** Joyeux Anniversaire ma Sha' adorée !**

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 33 : Sombres secrets**

Tom observait froidement le vieil homme. Pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'Albus Dumbledore ! L'actuel chef de la Maison Peverell ressentait une telle haine envers le vieil homme que maintenant que l'ancêtre se trouvait sous ses yeux, il voulait absolument le dépecer.

Il dévisagea Dumbledore avec un tel dégoût et une telle haine que le vieillard se trouva incapable de soutenir son regard. L'ancien directeur baissa piteusement la tête et la garda basse. Toutefois son regard finit par voyager sur toutes les personnes présentes. Il observa les Malfoy, les Londubat, les jumeaux Weasley, Igor et quelques adultes l'accompagnant avec les quelques élèves de Durmstrang proches des deux fils aînés de Tom et de Regulus. Il ne recevait que des regards furieux et dégoûtés.

Enfin, son regard se stoppa finalement sur Harry et Salem. Une étrange lueur éclaira les yeux bleu électrique d'Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il rencontra les orbes vert émeraude. Il s'agissait de tristesse et de désolation. Pourtant son pétillement était horriblement présent. Regulus regardait l'homme avec une envie manifeste de lui arracher les yeux. Son visage lui hurlait de ne pas regarder ses enfants. Lorsque Narcissa vit le vieillard observer aussi longuement son filleul, elle voulut lui crever les yeux. Elle ne fut retenue que par la poigne douce mais ferme de Lucius.

Minerva, Poppy, Remus, Severus et Bellatrix faisaient front uni, baguette dégainée et n'attendaient qu'un seul faux pas pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute du vieux barbu. Juste derrière eux, Fenrir et Rabastan faisaient profil bas mais étaient dans les mêmes dispositions que les autres, priant intérieurement pour égorger la vieille chèvre trop colorée.

Cassianne, matérialisation du cœur magique de Poudlard, observait les changes avec énormément d'attention. Elle-même serait la première à briser Albus s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était matérialisée qu'elle n'avait plus de pouvoir, bien au contraire ! Forte de milliers d'années de magie, elle laissa un peu de sa magie couler dans le sol et appela quelques elfes de maison, savait-on jamais. On n'était jamais trop prudent avec ce genre de cas. Elle ne prendrait aucun risque avec Dumbledore. Elle protégerait les descendants des Fondateurs avec plus d'ardeur qu'elle n'avait su protéger les générations précédentes.

Elle avait assisté à l'évolution de la plupart d'entre eux. Elle les avait senti grandir en son sein. Elle avait participé à leur épanouissement. Elle avait malheureusement ressenti les premières fissures entre les Quatre Nobles Maisons, puis étaient venus les premiers déchirements avant que l'éclatement ne soit inévitable. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, Poufsouffle relayée comme Maison de Faiblesse et de Honte. Serdaigle n'était pas devenue tellement mieux... Les élèves de cette Maison s'étaient enfermés dans leurs livres afin d'obtenir une paix toute relative. Ils avaient fait le choix stratégique de la neutralité sous couvert d'isolation pour tenter de sauver, autant que possible, les meubles.

Ils étaient tous comme ses propres enfants et elle se tenait prête à exploser Albus pour les garder en sécurité. Cependant, il restait le point Luna. Si elle avait bien compris la petite descendante de Rowena, quelque chose de plus gros que le vieux barbu approchait et il s'agissait d'un véritable problème car même Albus l'avait appelé dans le but de protéger ses enfants et leur futur.

Si Godric, Salazar, Rowena et Helga voyaient ce bordel dans leur école, Merlin… Beaucoup de sang aurait couler dans ce pays et cela ne viendrait pas forcément de Godric et Salazar. La rage d'Helga et de Rowena était légendaire, cependant il semblerait que personne ne s'en rappelle. Enfin, personne… pas forcément… Les elfes de maison le savaient et elle aussi. Il suffisait de voir la jeune Luna agir pour que quiconque connaissant sa filiation sache de qui tenait la jeune fille.

En attendant, tout était parti de travers avec Albus comme directeur. Et puis tout aussi incroyablement, le si petit Harry avait entamé la destruction de toutes les dissensions qui s'étaient lentement créées.

Le plus amusant selon son avis était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la magie qu'il avait mis dans ses mots. Ces paroles avaient reflété son âme, pleine de justice, d'amour et de compassion mais une puissance invariable. Ce n'était pas juste la volonté de rectifier une erreur ; non c'était plus que cela ! C'était le désir de protéger sa Maison, sa Famille, son Héritage !

Lors de son éclat de voix durant sa troisième année, les mots de son jeune sorcier avaient vibré jusque dans le cœur du château, alors seulement, Poudlard avait pu renverser la vapeur et était sortie de sa passivité. Le château avait fait son choix ! Chaque pierre du château, chaque effluve de magie, chaque tableau, chaque armure avait décidé de se dresser contre les ennemis de ses créateurs même s'ils venaient de l'intérieur.

Cassianne le savait, Harry ferait un merveilleux directeur ! Aussi longtemps qu'il serait en vie, elle ne voudrait aucun autre directeur que son fils et frère chéri ! La décision de Poudlard était irrévocable ! Minerva était la directrice intérim mais le chef de sa Noble Demeure serait Harry et Luna ferait un excellent soutient et second. Tel était le souhait de toute la Maison Poudlard ! Cependant ce n'était pas encore l'heure mais elle patienterait. Elle plongea son regard millénaire dans les émeraudes de son enfant bien-aimé et celui-ci lui offrit un doux sourire. Merlin, qu'elle l'aimait ce petit être têtu et si aimant. Il représentait un véritable soleil et Luna était également un rayon de lune pour elle. L'alliance de la Lune et du Soleil pourrait éclairer le chemin du futur de l'Angleterre sorcière.

Elle connaissait la lignée dite maudite de Rowena qui avait été supprimée pour avoir hébergé une créature dite de mauvaise augure, une banshee. Que les anglais étaient stupides… Godric avait toujours bataillé pour faire accepter les créatures magiques à leur juste titre, des fils de la Magie.

Elle reporta son attention sur Tomas Peverell. Elle l'avait connu sous un autre nom, Tom Riddle. Potions, sorts de compulsion, de soumission, le jeune homme avait été totalement détraqué par les bêtises d'Albus. Elle avait bien tenté de le protéger mais elle n'avait pas pu le faire correctement. On ne pouvait pas forcer quelqu'un à accepter l'amour et la protection s'il la rejetait catégoriquement. C'était comme forcer un hippogriffe à voler s'il rejetait ses ailes, pourtant ça lui était vital.

Tant qu'un descendant ne considérait pas le château comme sa maison, son chez-lui, elle était limité dans ses actions. Elle sentit la magie du descendant de Salazar Serpentard gonfler, prête à exploser et cela lui serra le cœur, elle avait tant voulu l'aimer et lui faire comprendre qui il était à ses yeux. Elle l'avait mis sur la piste de ses origines mais les sorts de folie étaient déjà imprégnés dans tout son être. La repoussant et la rejetant inexorablement. Albus avait fait de même avec Harry pourtant ce dernier avait de lui-même annihilé tous sorts de compulsion visant à faire de lui un parfait petit soldat dès qu'il était en contact avec le château. Dès lors, Poudlard avait su qu'il serait spécial pour elle.

Lord Peverell souffla afin de se calmer un peu, sans succès. Merlin, que Tom exécrait le vieux sorcier du plus profond de son être ! Tom ne supportait pas l'idée que l'homme puisse oser poser ses maudits yeux sur ses fils. Il avait l'impression que son ancien directeur souillait ses précieux trésors de la sorte et vu la magie qui lui échappa sur le coup, il n'était pas difficile de s'apercevoir de sa fureur.

Une légère caresse glissa sur sa main et il baissa à peine les yeux sur la personne qui l'apaisait aussi facilement. Il fut surpris de réaliser que deux petites mains s'étaient insinuées jusqu'à la sienne. « Luna et Harry, forcément ! » pensa-t-il doucement. Harry lui offrit son plus beau sourire et cela apaisa le père. Luna leur envoya un regard appuyé et Tom ferma les yeux pour se calmer davantage. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie et remarqua que Draco et Neville suffoquaient. Il leur envoya un regard d'excuse et reporta son attention sur Luna qui le regardait tristement.

De son côté, Salem s'était glissé jusqu'à eux mais faisait surtout barrage afin de préserver son petit frère d'une éventuelle attaque. Vladimir les avait également rejoints, devenant ainsi un puissant bouclier prêt à protéger ses frères adorés. Harry regarda son ancien directeur avec un mélange de curiosité et de suspicion. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne ressentait aucune rancœur ou contrariété envers le vieil homme. En fait, c'était même tout le contraire. Le petit brun était presque content que l'homme soit là. Au moins, avec lui en vie, son père arrêterait de grogner et de râler pour obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry attrapa machinalement la manche de Salem et tira sur la robe de Vlad avant de souffler dans un léger sifflement.

 _ **\- Vous pensez que Papa va l'étrangler avant ou après avoir obtenu ses réponses ?**_

 _ **\- Avant !**_ lui répondirent ses deux frères.

\- _**Et après, il grognera encore de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir de réponses…**_ chuchota Salem.

 _ **\- Pour râler que le « vieux croûton doublé d'une vieille chèvre » était trop fragile et trop faible…**_ poursuivit Vladimir.

Trois énormes et profonds soupirs retentirent alors que Luna et Cassianne riaient franchement. La réaction des enfants eut le chic de détendre légèrement Lord Peverell mais le regard glacé qu'il leur envoya les informa qu'il ne grognait et ne râlait JAMAIS ! Cependant les trois regards insistants qu'il reçut lui apprirent qu'il le faisait souvent.

Ayant détourné l'attention de leur père, Harry foudroya Luna du regard, lui promettant également une conversation animée. La petite blonde lui offrit une pauvre grimace d'excuse qui, pour le coup, agaça son meilleur ami. Cependant tout le monde fut arraché à ses pensées, constats et suppositions par un rire tonitruant, proche de l'aboiement d'un chien.

Sirius Black était littéralement plié en deux et se tenait les côtes tout en s'esclaffant sans retenue. Tout ce que l'on put discerner de ses borborygmes furent « Lily », « Promesse » et « Regretter ». Il fallut bien quelques instants avant que l'aîné des frères Black ne puisse retrouver son calme et s'expliquer de façon intelligible.

\- Désolé ! Mais je ne m'attendais pas à revoir ce regard ! Exactement le même que celui que Lily lançait à James lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise. Mais où sont passées mes manières ?! Sirius Black, pour vous servir ! s'inclina l'animagus avec un sourire un brin moqueur.

\- Lord Tomas Peverell ! répondit poliment le jeune père, un peu plus détendu.

\- Ravi de te revoir en pleine possession de tes capacités ! sourit Regulus.

Sirius grimaça franchement quant au commentaire de son petit frère. Oui il savait qu'il avait… comment dire… En fait, il n'y avait pas trente-six milles façons de le dire. Il avait merdé sur toute la ligne depuis son évasion. Cependant Azkaban ne l'avait pas laissé intact et pour être honnête, lui qui était déjà très impulsif, était devenu franchement taré. Ce n'était pas sa faute si les Black n'étaient pas très équilibrés de base.

Il offrit son plus beau sourire à Harry qui l'ignora superbement. Le gamin n'avait même pas tourné les yeux. Non, il avait fixé le point juste derrière lui comme s'il était inexistant ou pire inintéressant. « Outch, ça va être dur de l'approcher… » pensa l'ancien prisonnier. Sirius ne perdit pas espoir et reporta son regard sur Remus. Son ami avait repris du poil de la bête, sans vilains jeux de mots, et était bien plus élégant que dans ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

A ses côtés se tenait Snivelus. Bon, lui, ne lui avait vraiment pas manqué mais alors vraiment pas. Des cheveux noirs brillants et soyeux, pas gras du tout, des yeux bleu-nuit pleins de vie, une peau pâle mais lisse. Sirius eut un moment de flottement. Merlin, mais où diable avait bien pu passer le bâtard graisseux ? Quel type de potion avait-il bien pu inventer pour devenir aussi… enfin moins laid. Sirius refusait catégoriquement de s'avouer que l'homme face à lui était tout simplement magnifique.

Soudain un puissant grognement s'éleva dans la pièce et un bras possessif se posa sur les épaules de Severus. Sans grande surprise, Fenrir avait remarqué les yeux qui détaillaient son Severus et son loup s'était fait un devoir de réagir. Remus leva les yeux au ciel afin de cacher son amusement alors que Bellatrix gloussait purement et simplement.

Tom s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

\- Peut-être que dans ton immense mansuétude, tu pourrais éclairer notre lanterne, à nous, pauvres mortels, sur la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore se trouve ici, Luna ? cingla Tom d'une voix chargée de contrariété. Je peux comprendre la présence de Sirius Black mais la vieille chèvre défraîchie, tu m'expliques ?

La situation lui échappait totalement et il n'aimait pas cela, mais vraiment pas ! Il se devait de toujours contrôler chaque élément afin de protéger au mieux sa petite famille.

Pas le moins du monde dérangée par le ton employé par son oncle, Luna répondit d'une voix lointaine et triste de ce qu'elle devait leur annoncer.

\- Cette nuit en sortant du Lac noir, je suis, littéralement, tombée sur le professeur Trelawney. Ce sera pour ce soir ! D'après ce qu'elle m'a annoncé : « Les profanes apparaîtront cette nuit, à l'heure du bonheur. Leurs sombres desseins, ils tenteront de réaliser et de ténèbres, nous engloutir. Et comme sur des rochers, ils se briseront mais l'un de nous tombera et alors seulement, nous saurons ! » Ce soir, nous aurons besoin d'autant de nargoles que possible ! Nargoles crochus, nargoles pointus, nargoles des ombres, nargoles fleuries, tous seront là cette nuit à nos côtés ! expliqua la jeune aigle.

Plus un seul bruit ne s'éleva à travers la Salle sur Demande et même si aucun n'avait véritablement compris ce qui avait été annoncé, chacun pressentait en son sein que l'heure était grave. Cherchant un peu plus de précisions, Tom posa son regard sur son benjamin. Salem lui caressait révérencieusement les cheveux alors que Vladimir embrassait la tempe du plus âgé. « Bien visiblement, ce soir ils auraient des problèmes. Bien… Très bien… C'était parfait… Non, en fait, ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Commet ça ce soir ? Il n'avait pas prévu tout ça pour ce soir. » ragea intérieurement Lord Peverell. Merlin, la migraine, il la sentait qui transplanait dans chaque recoin de son crâne. Tom souffla un bon coup et se massa les tempes.

\- Peux-tu me traduire ce que vient de nous dire ta sœur, fils ?

\- Ce soir, pendant le banquet, on sera attaqué par Voldemort en personne avec ses nouveaux larbins… Apparemment, on aura de l'aide des vampires… expliqua Harry avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Ça, c'est nous ! Sourit fièrement Vladimir alors que Salem lui donnait une tape derrière la tête, le faisant alors bouder.

\- Des loups-garous… reprit le petit brun mais se fit encore interrompre par le grognement approbateur de Fenrir, grognement qui finit en jappement plaintif, vu le coup de coude que lui balança Severus dans les côtes. Et je ne sais pas, ce que sont tes trucmuches fleuris, Luna ! marmonna Harry en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Ce ne sont pas des mandragores, c'est sûr, et Neville n'a rien de ce genre en ce moment. Les nargoles des ombres, j'imagine que c'est le clan de Sergei mais tes nargoles fleuris, je ne vois absolument ce que c'est…

\- Peut-être est-ce là présomptueux de ma part, cependant j'ose pourtant croire que ce doit être quelque chose en rapport avec moi, fit une voix près de la porte.

Tous les regards convergèrent en direction de la porte et se posèrent sur un homme d'une grande beauté et forte stature avec un visage des plus arrogants. Harry le reconnut comme étant celui qui était assis aux côtés de son père avant l'épreuve. C'était l'homme qui lui avait fait penser à Salem avec ses grands signes de la main et son expression si joviale.

Le petit brun l'observa attentivement. Il avait les traits aristocratiques, des cheveux dorés comme des blés qui ondulaient avec beaucoup de grâce alors que ses bras et son torse étaient épais et musclés. L'homme aurait pu lui faire penser à une armoire à glace mais non, il lui faisait surtout penser à un de ces gladiateurs qu'il avaient vu dans les livres. En clair, l'homme semblait être un guerrier et pas des moindres.

Tom se pinça l'arrête du nez en jetant un regard désapprobateur à l'homme.

\- Seigneur Ikaria… siffla-t-il, faisant sursauter Salem.

\- Lord Peverell, vous ne faites pas les présentations ? demanda froidement ledit seigneur.

\- Prince Kallistratos Ikaria, le frère aîné de la mère de Salem, Vanda, et malheureusement l'oncle des garçons… présenta rapidement Regulus. Les présentations en règle devront attendre plus tard ! déclara-t-il à l'attention des adultes.

\- Donc ce sont bien eux, mes trois adorables neveux… sourit avidement le prince.

\- Kallis, nous sommes occupés alors va t'asseoir dans un coin, qu'on ne t'entende pas pour l'instant. Fais en sorte qu'on t'oublie un peu, marmonna Tom, récoltant un regard indéchiffrable du seigneur grec.

\- Je les veux tous les trois ! reprit-il tout de même, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

\- Kallis… gronda durement Tom dont la patience était mise à rude épreuve.

\- Intervention très peu cavalière pour obtenir ce que vous désirez réellement ! déclara Luna, les yeux fixés au plafond. En tout cas, il fait bien parti des nargoles qui seront là ce soir. Il faut peut-être l'aider à chasser les joncheruines qui lui entourent la tête…finit-elle très concentrée avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

Sergei s'était déplacé furtivement dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de l'homme. Il savait qui il était et surtout ce qu'il cherchait. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines que son petit-ami recevait des lettres de cet homme. Cependant Salem n'avait jamais répondu à aucune.

Pourquoi avoir attendu dix-huit ans pour tenter de le contacter ? Non, il avait maintenant une famille, une vraie, et qu'importe que la lignée royale menace de s'éteindre ou autre connerie du style, il ne perdrait pas tout ce qu'il avait construit à cause d'un besoin royal égoïste. Salem broya presque la main du russe à cette pensée.

Luna regarda Sirius et soupira avant de regarder Regulus. La journée allait être longue, très longue, mais à la fin, un nouvel avenir s'écrirait, définitivement ! Elle l'avait vu et la Magie le lui avait chanté. La jeune aigle reporta son attention sur Sirius et reprit ses explications.

\- Après ma rencontre avec le professeur de divination, je suis partie rendre une petite visite à Sirius Black, commença-t-elle en désignant l'homme. Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de le ramener parmi nous. Ceci dit, il n'a pas été très facile à approcher ou encore à calmer et … je me suis peut-être un peu emportée… termina-t-elle d'une petite voix coupable.

\- Tu m'as surtout gelé, sale môme ! J'ai juste dit que ce pauvre Servilus avait dû…

Le regard que lui jeta la petite blonde lui lança lui cloua littéralement le bec. Luna venait purement et simplement de lui geler la bouche, murmurant un simple « langage ». Elle reporta son attention sur son parrain de cœur qui la regardait pas le moins du monde étonné, juste terriblement amusé. On parlait de Luna et elle était très certainement la dernière personne qu'il voudrait mettre en colère. La petite cachait bien son jeu avec les autres mais dans la famille tous savait qu'elle pouvait se révéler extrêmement dangereuse si l'on blessait ceux qu'elle aimait. Il eut un rictus effrayant mais lui fit signe de continuer.

\- Comme je le disais, je lui ai dit qu'il était l'heure de retrouver ses esprits. Pour ce faire, je l'ai soigné en utilisant la magie de mon héritage et je lui ai expliqué la situation… Juste les grandes lignes, en soi. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à soigner les effets de son passage à Azkaban. Les médicomages l'avaient juste lâché dans une chambre isolée sans véritables soins… J'en ai profité pour faire une copie de son dossier médical, je me suis dit qu'Oncle Reg voudrait peut-être les remercier…. ajouta-t-elle sinistrement. Néanmoins, je crois que le nargole à puces est devenu pire en réalisant ce qui lui était arrivé… J'ai dû utiliser la potion de Grand-Mère Dragon pour l'apaiser ! expliqua Luna, récoltant un « bon travail, ma chérie » de ladite Grand-Mère Dragon, Poppy. Concernant, le professeur… Eh bien, pour tout vous dire, c'est moi qui l'ai libéré après le baiser du détraqueur. Il était infesté donc il fallait qu'il reste en quarantaine quelques temps… finit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Luna chérie… souffla Salem d'un air totalement sidéré.

\- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu es en train de nous dire que c'est Toi qui as fait disparaître Dumbledore ? intervint enfin Narcissa, d'une voix douce.

\- Je plaide coupable… mais j'ai une bonne explication ! se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement. En fait, il était dans la même situation que Ry…

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Par les entrecôtes de Merlin, tu veux dire qu'il avait un horcruxe en lui ? s'exclama Salem.

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela. En fait, l'Horcruxe parasitait son corps jusqu'à son noyau magique… Il était totalement contrôlé par la part d'âme qui l'habitait ! Je peux dire sans me tromper que très peu parmi nous ont connu le véritable Albus Dumbledore… Je l'ai compris quelques heures avant son exécution. J'en ai eu la preuve lorsque le détraqueur l'a embrassé, il a absorbé la part d'âme la plus volatile.

Une immense cacophonie commença autour du directeur et de son état d'horcruxe. Personne ne remettait les paroles de Luna en doute cependant personne ne comprenait pour autant la situation.

\- Ça suffit ! rugit Regulus.

Le silence se fit immédiatement autour de lui et chacun envoya un regard d'excuse.

\- Eh bien, c'est qu'il a mangé du lion, le petit Reg' ! ricana Sirius.

Son frère lui envoya un regard torve alors que Luna lui mimait de se taire. L'animagus grimaça et se tint à carreau. Yuri Poliakoff jusque là silencieux prit la parole.

\- Depuis que Luna m'en a parlé, j'ai effectué beaucoup de recherches concernant le passé de Dumbledore. Ce que nous avons trouvé est plutôt intéressant ! Tout d'abord, il a toujours eu une passion incroyable pour les branches les plus sombres de la Magie. Cependant son secret le plus surprenant se nomme Gellert Grindelwald… C'est le nom de son amant mais également de l'ancien grand mage noir qui a sali le nom de notre école, lui donnant, par la même, la réputation d'une école sombre…

\- Effectivement… confirma Albus, tête basse. J'ai connu Gellert juste après avoir quitté Poudlard. Je suis tombé profondément amoureux de lui et nous avons entamé une relation jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte de l'étendue de la corruption de son esprit.

Un concert de « beurk ! » éclata chez les plus jeunes, menés par les jumeaux. Un seul regard de Lucius ramena le silence. De son côté, l'ancien grand manitou semblait plus amusé que vexé. Il poursuivit donc.

\- Le jour où j'ai combattu Gellert, j'ai gagné le duel mais il a finalement gagné le combat. Le corps qui repose dans sa prison n'est qu'une coquille vide. Il a transféré la majeure partie de son âme et de son esprit au moment où j'étais le plus affaibli. Juste après le combat, j'étais épuisé et il en a profité pour transférer une partie de son esprit et de son âme en moi. J'imagine que je n'étais guère plus que sa marionnette. J'ai assisté à ses machinations durant des années sans rien pouvoir y faire mais je n'ai aucune excuse qui puisse effacer tout le mal que je vous ai causé… J'ai détruit l'avenir d'Hagrid, de Tom Riddle mais j'ai bien failli faire de même avec celle du jeune Harry… Je suis navré ! avoua le vieil homme en baissant la tête devant les trois interpellés, littéralement stupéfiés.

Harry recula gêné au possible alors que Tom fronçait furieusement les sourcils. Hagrid, quant à lui, détourna le regard de l'homme. Le demi-géant avait toujours eu un cœur tendre et il ne voulait pas que l'homme en profite pour lui donner un coup de couteau dans le dos. Cependant deux personnes n'en avaient pas fini. Les deux frères Black n'allaient pas laisser le vieillard s'en sortir aussi facilement.

\- Ce ne sont pas les seuls que vous avez détruit ! Je ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants et je n'en ai cure ! Tout ce que je sais est que VOUS avez créé Voldemort et par associations les mangemorts. VOUS êtes responsables de tout le bordel dans lequel le Royaume-Uni, tout entier, a été plongé ! Vous avez envoyé un innocent à Azkaban, vous avez poussé les Serpentard à devenir des mangemorts en puissance ! L'école n'a jamais connu une telle dissension entre les Maisons que depuis que vous en êtes le directeur ! Les Gryffondor sont les gentils et les Serpentard, les méchants ! Foutaise ! Vous avez détruit, à vous seul, plus que quelques vies. Ce sont plusieurs générations que vous avez perverti, Dumbledore ! Et ce, Horcruxe ou non ! Comment osez-vous vous ramener aujourd'hui après vous être terré pendant des mois ?! Vous avez détruit ma famille toute entière ! ragea Regulus, sous le regard ébahi et touché de son frère. Vous avez tué ma mère en envoyant Sirius à Azkaban alors que vous le saviez innocent ! Vous avez détruit ma cousine, vous avez détruit mes enfants et Tom mais, par-dessus tout, vous avez tué les Potter et enchaîné Severus ! Dites-moi à quel moment vous pensez pouvoir effacer tout ceci ? Jamais ! finit-il par cracher au visage du vieillard, maintenant livide.

A la fin de sa tirade, le chef de la maison des Black tremblait de rage et sa respiration était erratique. Tom passa un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille et l'attira vers lui. En temps normal, il n'affichait pas spécialement son affection en public mais il sentait au plus profond de lui que Regulus était celui qui avait le plus besoin de soutien en ce jour.

Après tout, c'était lui qui avait permis à leur famille de voir le jour. C'était lui qui avait élevé Salem, qui l'avait soutenu dans la maîtrise de ses dons et qui l'avait encouragé à toujours aller de l'avant. Sans Regulus Actarus Black rien de leur bonheur n'aurait été possible. Si Salem était le sauveur d'Harry, Regulus était le leur mais également son pilier. Et pour cela, il comprenait que l'homme fût en train de craquer et qu'il n'accepterait jamais le simili d'excuse que leur servait le pseudo vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Lucius observait le cousin de son épouse avec un profond respect. Regulus n'avait plus rien du sombre jeune homme effacé de l'époque de Poudlard. Il l'avait vu évoluer et s'affirmer au fil des années où le Lord noir régnait. Le jeune homme timide était devenu un féroce Black. Il vit Sirius, Bella et Narcissa redresser leur tête aussi fiers l'un que l'autre quant au comportement de leur frère et cousin.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, Dumbledore, vous étiez sous le contrôle de Grindelwald ? demanda Augusta afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris.

Lorsqu'elle vit l'homme hocher la tête, elle craqua et lui envoya un sort qui l'envoya valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Luna cligna des yeux, non pas tant à cause de la violence du choc causé mais bien par cette action était totalement inattendue. La Grande Lady insulta Dumbledore de façon si inventive qu'elle aurait aisément pu rivaliser avec Fumseck.

Le vieil homme se remit debout avec une étrange facilité et tapota consciencieusement sa robe. Il offrit un pâle sourire et supposa qu'il l'avait amplement mérité.

\- Je comprends mieux la situation maintenant… C'est donc cette étrange magie que je ressentais pourtant elle ne semblait en rien hostile aux premiers abords… réfléchit le cœur de Poudlard.

Luna présenta rapidement cette dernière, laissant une bonne partie sans voix. Harry et Salem, eux, l'avaient immédiatement reconnu à sa magie. Une fois le choc passé, Severus prit la parole.

\- J'imagine que vous savez parfaitement que je n'en ai que faire de vos excuses, Dumbledore. Toutefois, je serais curieux de savoir la raison qui vous poussais, Grindelwald ou pas, à vous intéresser aux Potter. Ne croyez pas que vous vous en tirerez de la sorte ! susurra le directeur des Serpentard.

En effet, personne ne s'était encore interrogé sur la question et chacun observa Severus avec intérêt. Il ne perdait jamais le nord et l'on pouvait toujours se fier à son esprit de déduction.

\- Mon cher Severus…

\- Passez les hypocrisies et répondez ! tonna le susnommé.

\- La lignée des Potter descend de Godric Gryffondor et elle possède de nombreux manoirs construits sur plusieurs nœuds telluriques… souffla Albus.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tout cela vient faire ici ! bougonna Sirius.

\- Un accès à une incroyable source de magie… hoqueta Narcissa.

\- Des sources de magie quasi inépuisables ! confirma Bellatrix.

\- En contrôler au moins cinq signifierait contrôler les ressources magique du Royaume-Uni mais dans l'hypothèse qu'une autre lignée descendrait de Salazar Serpentard, et qu'il aurait bâti ses manoirs sur les mêmes bases, cela reviendrait à contrôler les accès de magies de l'Europe du Nord. Après tout, les Fondateurs ont de nombreux domaines disséminés aux quatre coins de l'Europe… réfléchit Salem en s'adressant à Severus.

\- Une question de domination et d'éradication ! conclut Lucius, dégoûté.

Même lui qui aimait tant le pouvoir connaissait les interdits et les limites à ne jamais franchir. Et les nœuds telluriques, véritables points névralgiques de la Magie, étaient des choses auxquelles aucun sorcier n'avait le droit de toucher.

\- Poudlard a été construite sur le plus puissant nœud d'Angleterre, il y a plus de mille ans déjà ! Je n'ose imaginer les ravages que pourraient engendrer de mauvaises intentions avec un tel pouvoir ! hoqueta Minerva.

Tom jeta un coup d'œil à Salem et il capta le regard et la pensée de son fils. « Il y a beaucoup plus que juste les nœuds telluriques, Dumbledore ne nous dit pas tout ! ». Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête et fronça les sourcils. S'il était juste question de contrôle, il aurait été plus facile de lui mettre la main dessus dès le début. Cela sous-entendait que Dumbledore n'avait découvert cette histoire de nœuds que plus tard après la création de Voldemort. Merlin, il sentait qu'il allait tuer le vieillard manipulateur et menteur.

Tom sentit une douce caresse, directement sur sa magie, et se sentit immédiatement plus calme. Il se tourna automatiquement vers l'origine, Cassianne, et lui offrit un léger sourire. C'était vrai, ce n'était pas le moment de se concentrer sur Dumby. Il avait des partisans à contacter et une bataille à gagner, une bonne fois pour toute.

La tête pleine de cette horrible nouvelle, les adultes décidèrent de partir se préparer pour la soirée. Sergei avait sa famille à contacter. De son côté, Fenrir devait rameuter les clans de loups-garous qui lui étaient encore fidèle. Radomil Krum n'avait pas placé un simple mot durant toute la rencontre et était resté en retrait, tout comme son fils.

Toutefois, il devait contacter quelques membres du Ministère Bulgare. L'Angleterre était peut-être incapable de veiller sur ses citoyens mais en aucun cas, on ne pourrait dire que la Bulgarie ne prêterait pas assistance à ses amis et le clan tout entier était reconnu comme Amis de la Bulgarie sorcière.

Salem lança un regard insistant à son vampire de frère qui feint l'incompréhension.

\- Tu ne vas pas contacter ton clan ? demanda finalement Sal.

\- Non, ils attendent dans la Forêt Interdite depuis le début de l'épreuve. Severus et Remus avaient un mauvais pressentiment alors je les ai fait venir. S'il se trouvait que ce n'était rien de grave, j'en aurais juste profité pour vous les présenter. Ils étaient… comment dire…assez agités à l'idée de vous rencontrer... enfin… chuchota Vlad.

\- Agités ? Dans quel sens ? demanda Harry.

\- Dans le genre… impatients, agaçants à poser plein de questions sur vos préférences afin d'être sûrs de vous plaire… Les jumelles vous ont fait une publicité incroyable ! avoua enfin le Moldave.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Luna se tenait sur le bord du Lac Noir, elle savait qu'elle devait des explications à Harry. Elle redoutait juste sa réaction. Même si elle savait qu'elle méritait sa colère, elle la redoutait. Ne craignant plus le froid, elle s'assit doucement près de la surface et se perdit dans ses pensées. Harry allait-il l'engueuler ou simplement serait-il silencieux voire pire l'ignorer. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'Harry lui en veuille. Elle ne le trahirait jamais mais peut-être qu'il vivait la chose comme une trahison… Merlin, elle avait joué la forte devant tout le monde mais maintenant, seule, elle était effrayée.

Une cape chaude déposée délicatement sur ses épaules la sortit de ses pensées. Harry s'assit à ses côtés et attendit patiemment. Luna n'eut pas le courage d'affronter son regard et garda la tête baissés. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de la forcer à le regarder. Une fois cela fait, Luna resta stupéfaite. Elle ne lisait aucune contrariété, juste une moue boudeuse.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'aurais pas empêché de faire ce que tu avais décidé. J'aurais juste préféré que tu m'en parles. Tu es ma meilleure amie et ma sœur. Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance, seulement sur ce coup-là, je t'en veux ! Pas parce que tu ne m'as rien dit mais parce que tu as agi toute seule. Tu t'es retrouvée face à Dumbledore et tu m'as laissé derrière… donc je suis vexé, question d'égo de Gryffondor puissance Serpentard ! bouda exagérément le petit brun en lui tirant la langue. Je croyais qu'on était une équipe et une famille… Ceci dit, il semblerait que tu aies entraîné Yuri avec toi donc je te pardonne. Cependant la prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose, toute seule, sans un adulte responsable, dans mon dos, que ce soit pour ma sécurité ou pas, je te boude pendant au moins deux cent ans ! débita calmement Harry, faisant de nouveau la blonde baisser la tête. J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de dire ça ! rit-il.

Lorsque Luna releva subitement la tête, elle tomba sur le visage souriant de son frère et sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler. Harry lui sourit plus franchement et lui ouvrit les bras. La petite blonde se jeta dans l'étreinte et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, de soulagement.

Un peu plus loin, Poudlard observait la scène aux côtés de Salem et Dobby qui vouaient une profonde admiration à l'incarnation du château. Vladimir suivait les deux conversations, fier de son petit bout.

\- Une Serdaigle qui agit comme un Gryffondor et un Gryffondor aussi réfléchi qu'un Serdaigle… Si Rowena voyait ça, elle serait absolument stupéfaite ! ricana Cassianne.

\- Le jeune Maître Harry est le plus grand de tous les sorciers ! prophétisa Dobby sous le regard goguenard de Vladimir et amusé du château.

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **Voilà !**

 **C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !**

 **Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres et un épilogue et cette histoire obtiendra son point final ! O_O"**

 **La team Byak' & Sha' travaille actuellement sur de nouveaux projets à vous présenter très bientôt.**

 **En attendant, je vous souhaite une excellente journée et un très bon week-end !**

 **Je vous aime mes lapins !**

 **Que la folie du Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien depuis tout ce temps !**

 **Je sais que ça fait une éternité que je n'avais pas posté mais voici la suite de Pour Une Famille !**

 **Eh oui ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer de mauvais tours !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits lutins !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire et les OC sont à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya**

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 34 : Dumbledore**

Tom jeta un regard en biais à Sirius Black qui tentait de s'approcher de son frère sans trop savoir comment y parvenir. Il soupira doucement et donna une légère tape à son fiancé. Regulus lui fit face, un sourcil levé en guise de question. Il suivit l'objet de l'attention du père de famille et son regard tomba sur son frère. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha de son aîné qui l'observait sans retenue. Il hocha la tête en direction de l'aîné des frères Black qui le suivit à l'écart.

\- Sirius.

\- Salut Reg, tu as l'air en pleine forme ! sourit le fils renié, mal à l'aise. C'est vraiment un beau temps pour la saison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Doit-on vraiment parler de la pluie et du beau temps ?! releva le chef de la famille Black, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Euh… non… bien sûr que non… Euh… tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé ! lâcha-t-il.

\- Désolé pour ? Avoir fait de ma scolarité un enfer parce que j'étais à Serpentard ? Pour m'avoir abandonné dans cette maison de fou ? Pour avoir rejeter ta haine de nos parents sur moi ? Pour avoir rejeté notre nom et toutes nos pratiques ? Ou pour avoir préféré James Potter à moi ? demanda Regulus d'un ton polaire.

\- Peut-être pour tout ça, en effet…

\- Tu as toujours été un idiot étroit d'esprit et absolument stupide ! souffla le cadet dépité.

Sirius rougit d'un coup tout en se défendant d'une telle accusation. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réfuter tout ce que son frère lui reprochait. Après tout, il s'agissait de la vérité !

\- Tu étais en colère, Sirius ! Tu as toujours été en colère que ce soit par rapport à notre famille, notre nom ou tout simplement parce que tu étais l'héritier des Black. Tu étais en colère et tu étais un stupide Gryffondor fonceur. J'imagine que ça n'a pas aidé. Cependant, je te dois aussi des excuses. Déjà pour avoir fait passer les attentes de notre mère avant toi mais j'étais le petit frère et tu étais mon modèle. Du jour au lendemain, je me suis retrouvé sans rien avec ta place à remplir ! Aucun de nous n'a fait les bons choix à l'époque. Tu étais extravagant, et je ne crois pas que tu puisses changer un jour, et je me suis tout simplement muré dans le silence. J'étais également jaloux que tu choisisses de vivre avec James Potter plutôt qu'avec moi. J'ai eu l'impression que tu me remplaçais. Cependant, je n'ai plus aucune raison de t'en vouloir. Le temps a continué sa course et j'ai fini par accepter l'idée que ce qui est fait est fait. Aujourd'hui, j'ai une chance de peut-être récupérer mon stupide frère alors je ne vais pas cracher dessus ! conclut Regulus sous le regard choqué de Sirius.

Ce dernier ne savait plus quoi dire alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait. Il explosa d'un rire très proche d'un aboiement. Il regarda son jeune frère, droit dans les yeux, et l'étouffa dans une puissante accolade, lui chuchotant combien il était désolé. Tom pesta pour la forme tandis que Severus, lui, grogna réellement.

La présence de Dumbledore couplée à celle de Black était définitivement trop pour ses pauvres nerfs. Il s'éloigna un peu du groupe et fut rapidement rejoint par Fenrir. Le loup-garou grogna doucement afin d'attirer l'attention du vampire. Severus lui envoya un regard ennuyé et soupira plus calmement.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être couvé, sac à puces !

\- Tu n'en as pas l'air, si tu veux mon avis…

\- Eh bien, personne ne te l'a demandé !

\- Je crois tout de même que tu as besoin de repos ! susurra le chef des loups d'une voix suggestive.

\- Ton avis et tes stupides projets ne m'intéressent absolument pas ! siffla le maître de potions.

Greyback bougonna pour la forme mais était ravi d'être encore capable de faire réagir son sinistre vampire. Voyant le regard amusé du loup, Severus soupira lourdement en fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

\- Voir le vieux citronné et le cabot dans la même journée… C'est trop pour moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait à Merlin pour subir une telle chose mais j'ai vraiment dû le contrarier…

Fenrir rit franchement et passa un bras autour des épaules du directeur de la Maison Serpentard, prêt à recevoir un sort à la première occasion. Cependant il n'en fut rien. Tout content de ne pas être rejeté, il se permit une rapide caresse dans le dos mais le regard du vampire l'informa de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin. Fenrir recula innocemment et leva les mains en l'air, signe qu'il se tiendrait à carreau.

 **HP ~ PUF**

La manifestation de l'école observa l'échange avec amusement mais lorsque son regard se reporta sur Albus Dumbledore, il n'avait plus rien de rieur. Son expression était devenue froide et calculatrice. Elle n'était pas satisfaite de ce qu'avait raconté l'ancien directeur. Pire encore, elle avait noté de nombreuses incohérences dans son récit. Elle connaissait très bien la sale manie de se présenter en position de victime dès lors qu'il voulait obtenir quelque chose. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre avec les membres de l'ancien conseil d'administration de l'école. Elle ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Elle se l'était promis à l'instant même où le nom du jeune Harry était sorti de la Coupe.

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête. A cet instant précis, son regard accrocha celui du monarque grec. Elle n'avait pas totalement oublié sa présence, elle l'avait juste légèrement occultée. De toute façon, l'homme n'était en rien une menace pour cette étrange famille. Bien au contraire. De ce fait, elle s'était rapidement habituée à sa magie. Toutefois, une idée lui vint en suivant le regard du seul adulte vraiment à l'écart et un sourire lumineux se dessina sur son visage.

Elle se repassa toute l'entrevue avec le directeur en mémoire et sourit davantage. Si le récit du vieillard comportait des incohérences, elle se fustigea en réalisant que la plus grosse incohérence se tenait dans l'intervention de Luna. Jamais la jeune descendante de Rowena ne se serait permis d'interrompre un rituel comme celui qu'avait entamé Poudlard. Elle s'était laissé distraire par la joie de rencontrer enfin un des descendants de ses si précieux amis. Cependant en remettant toutes les pièces du puzzle en place, elle se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait encore une fois d'un des coups fourrés d'Albus. Trop, c'était trop ! Elle laissa sa magie couler tout autour de l'homme et analysa chacun le moindre flux de magie qui s'échappait du sorcier.

Cassianne finit par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle voulut hurler mais sourit doucement à la place. Elle ferait bien mieux que ce cher Albus. Elle lui offrirait un traitement digne de Merlin.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient tous dans le parc, prêts à partir afin de se préparer pour l'attaque du soir, Cassianne caressa la magie de Minerva et de Severus. Aussitôt, la directrice sut que l'école préparait quelque chose. Grâce à son ouïe vampirique, Severus entendit des bruits de pas venant dans leur direction. Il en informa les autres et la directrice de l'école fronça les sourcils mais hocha fermement la tête.

Néanmoins, avant que quiconque ne puisse remarquer un Albus Dumbledore bel et bien vivant, Severus lui jeta un maléfice de son invention. Dans un premier temps, le sort visait à le rendre invisible aux yeux de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa présence. Dans un second temps, il empêchait d'être entendu par les autres.

Minerva se fit héler par un jeune employé du ministère. Apparemment, il y avait un souci avec les escaliers qui ne faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, des portes qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient toutes seules et encore plusieurs catastrophes du même style. Cassianne échangea un rapide sourire de connivence avec l'invité grec.

Au même instant, Kallistratos lui jeta un maléfice de sa propre composition. Le sort lancé scellait la magie du vieillard afin de le rendre aussi faible qu'un nouveau né moldu. De plus, tant que le grec ne levait la malédiction, elle serait active. Cependant personne ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction en chaîne. Sirius se figea d'un coup, le regard vague comme dépourvu d'âme et d'esprit. Il en fut de même pour Luna qui s'arrêta en plein mouvement, accrochée au bras de Vlad, mais également Poliakoff qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, retenu de justesse par l'attrapeur bulgare.

Cassianne lança un regard déterminé à Tom. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il jeta un puissant Ligilimens et plongea dans l'esprit du vieil homme, à présent sans défense. Plus les images défilaient et se succédaient, plus Lord Peverell enrageait. L'actuel chef de la Maison Peverell fut ébranlé dans toutes ses croyances.

Albus avait suivi le jeune Poliakoff dans le parc de Poudlard et l'avait placé sous une étrange forme d'Imperium. Le vieux glucosé avait ensuite jeté un sort de magie aussi noire qu'avancée afin de s'approprier la signature du jeune homme.

Ensuite, le vieux déchet citronné avait utilisé un passage seulement connu du directeur et s'était faufilé dans le dortoir des Aigles. Tout en combinant plusieurs sortilèges de magie noire, il s'était alors fait léviter afin que les escaliers ne puissent le stopper. Dumbledore avait ensuite enlevé la jeune fille et l'avait placé sous le même sort que le jeune Russe. Après quoi, ils avaient transplané à l'hôpital sorcier où il avait utilisé la magie de la jeune fille afin de soigner l'esprit de Sirius Black des douze années d'Azkaban. Enfin, il avait soumis l'ancien prisonnier au même sortilège de contrôle que les deux jeunes.

Tom fulminait. Albus avait fait des recherches sur eux et en était venu à la conclusion que la mystérieuse guérison du couple Londubat était grâce à la jeune fille, un peu trop avancée en magie. Heureusement, Luna n'avait rien su de sa condition de banshee mais cela l'avait tout de même totalement épuisé.

Tout ce que voyait Tom lui retournait l'estomac. Il sentait une immense rage et une indescriptible haine broyer sa poitrine. Toutes ces émotions lui faisaient l'effet d'un serpent qui étouffait et qui anéantissait tout bon sens au sein de son esprit. L'homme manqua de perdre le peu de raison qui lui restait en découvrant que l'ancien directeur était en contact avec Voldemort par le biais d'Amos Diggory. Les deux véritables monstres du monde sorcier avaient fomenté une alliance afin d'attaquer Poudlard. Par chance, cette dernière n'aurait pas lieu car dès qu'il sortirait de l'esprit d'Albus Dumbledore, celui-ci ne serait plus et il ne pourrait plus le permettre d'entrer sur le domaine de l'école.

Tom Peverell allait justement sortir de l'esprit de l'ancêtre lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas les réponses à ses questions concernant la création de Voldemort. Il fouilla un peu plus et remonta les souvenirs, les absorbant au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait dans les souvenirs. Soudain, il trouva enfin le Saint-Graal ! La réponse à toutes ses questions ne tenait qu'à un simple mot « Puissance ». Le point commun entre Harry Potter et Tom Riddle était qu'ils possédaient tous deux un trésor qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Harry possédait une cape d'invisibilité et le fils de Merope Gaunt aurait dû obtenir la bague de sa famille.

A l'époque de la scolarité de Tom, Albus avait pensé qu'acquérir sa confiance aurait été chose aisée. Malheureusement pour ses glorieux projets, le jeune Riddle s'était révélé trop brillant, trop futé, trop rusé, trop méfiant et surtout bien plus Serpentard que son professeur de métamorphose ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait alors pris une décision radicale. S'il ne pouvait en faire son allié, il en ferait un ennemi public à détruire et personne ne pourrait ensuite lui en vouloir de réclamer les biens des Gaunt, en guise de trophée du vainqueur. Il avait alors lentement créé un monstre.

Déjà à l'époque, le jeune Serpentard se montrait d'une envoûtante froideur. Albus n'aurait pu rêver mieux. En effet, une âme assoiffée de reconnaissance et née d'un philtre d'amour n'aurait pu donner meilleure base à son sinistre projet. Mais là encore, rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Voldemort s'était montré d'une puissance et d'une intelligence frisant la folie. Certes, il craignait toujours Dumbledore mais chaque jour qui passait diminuait cette crainte. La création surpassait progressivement le créateur.

L'ancien sauveur du monde sorcier avait très vite été dépassé puis dominé. Le pire était arrivé lorsqu'il avait fait la découverte de la prophétie. Albus avait compris qu'il ne serait jamais celui qui déferait sa créature. Par-dessus le marché, il ne serait jamais plus le sauveur du monde sorcier s'il ne faisait rien. Il s'était alors décidé à parler aux couples Potter et Londubat de la prophétie qui risquait de concerner leur progéniture.

Et puis tout s'était remis en ordre lorsque James Potter lui avait fièrement raconté que le plus grand secret des Maraudeurs était sa cape d'invisibilité et que sa famille et lui ne risquait rien. Là, Dumbledore avait vu un signe qu'il était l'Elu ! Celui qui avait le droit et le devoir de posséder tous les artefacts. Il avait enfin eu une piste sur le dernier pouvoir qu'il recherchait. Après toutes ces années ! Le vieillard s'était dépêché de les pousser à quitter le manoir ancestral des Potter pour les cacher dans un lieu introuvable et inviolable, soi-disant.

La suite était connue de tous. Les Potter avaient été trahis et leur fils avait défait l'autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres. Toutefois ce que personne ne savait était qu'après avoir envoyé le rejeton-vainqueur chez sa tante moldue, Dumbledore avait passé des mois à tenter de chercher la moindre trace de vieille magie sur la cape, sans succès. Il avait donc supposé que tant que l'héritier Potter serait en vie, la cape ne lui céderait jamais le moindre secret. Malheureusement, il avait encore une certaine nuisance à vaincre, Voldemort.

Le plan était alors simple, il lui fallait se placer comme sauveur du gamin. Un coup de pouce des moldus serait des plus appréciés. Seulement, entre le fait qu'il avait perdu toute trace de la bague de Gaunt, comme volatilisée, et le fait que quelqu'un avait pondu un grand frère à Potter junior, tous ces plans étaient partis en fumée.

Le pire avait été le jour où Albus s'était mystérieusement rappelé de la bague des Gaunt. Son existence-même semblait s'être effacée de sa mémoire jusqu'à un beau jour. Cela signifiait donc que l'existence de la bague ou quelqu'un la portant avait été placé sous Fidelitas ou un sort du même acabit.

Au vu de la situation, la réponse s'imposait d'elle-même. Regulus Black. Le sorcier avait tout simplement disparu de la circulation et comme par le plus grand des hasards, le jour où on le retrouvait, il se souvenait de la bague. Ce fichu Lord Black lui avait fait perdre son si précieux temps. De ce fait, il avait pensé se venger sur l'homme mais il était resté hors de portée de ses sorts et divers maléfices. Même la magie noire n'avait su le localiser.

Cependant, alors qu'il avait finalement retrouvé la trace des trois Reliques de la Mort des célèbres frères Peverell, voilà qu'un stupide sorcier était apparu à la tête de cette antique Maison, censée éteinte depuis longtemps. Le plus agaçant pour Albus avait été que la revendication du titre de Tom Peverell était parfaitement légitime et légale. Ce dernier point l'avait totalement enragé. Le plus humiliant était venu avec son arrestation et son procès. Heureusement pour lui qu'il contrôlait parfaitement la magie noire grâce à Gellert, son ancien mentor et amant. Il avait alors pu aisément simuler sa mort causée par le baiser du détraqueur.

Son intérêt pour les nœuds telluriques n'était d'ailleurs venu que bien plus tard. Il s'agissait surtout d'un moyen de soumettre les trois artefacts dans l'hypothèse où il aurait réussi à se les approprier de gré ou de force... Cependant son plan était définitivement tombé à l'eau à cause de ce stupide sorcier grec et de son tout aussi stupide sortilège.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que lui, Albus Dumbledore, serait défait par un fichu sorcier grec ! Leur magie était si sauvage, si primitive, si pure ! Sa haine ne faisait qu'augmenter à mesure qu'il réalisait sa situation. Sa magie était totalement scellée par un sort aussi puissant qu'invulnérable et le pire était qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir endormi leur surveillance. Le vieux citronné avait gardé toute son attention portée sur la magie des anglais mais il avait lamentablement échoué.

Il avait stupidement ignoré le problème qu'aurait pu représenter ce nouveau venu. Terrible erreur de débutant. A présent, il était certain qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement que prévu. D'ailleurs, s'en sortirait-il seulement ? Un frisson d'angoisse le secoua en même temps que la peur le submergeait. Serait-ce sa fin si prêt du but de toute sa vie ?

Tom ressortit de l'esprit du vieillard tremblant. Son inspection n'avait durée qu'une dizaine de secondes mais à présent toutes ses questions avaient obtenu leurs réponses et il comptait bien se venger. Il offrit un sourire morbide à l'homme et appela Bella.

\- Bellatrix ! susurra le lord.

La sorcière parut surprise d'être ainsi nommée à la vue et au su de ceux qui pourraient passer par là mais s'approcha rapidement de son maître.

\- Monseigneur !

\- Viens avec moi ! Regulus, toi aussi !

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande mais bel et bien d'un ordre et chacun le perçut comme tel. Sans ménagement, il attrapa le vieux glucosé par le coup et lui chuchota d'une voix doucereuse :

\- J'espère qu'il te reste assez d'énergie pour hurler comme je l'aime, vieil homme…

Personne ne savait ce que le lord avait découvert dans l'esprit de l'homme mais tous comprenaient que l'heure était grave.

\- Et pour la réunion, Tomas ? demanda Kallistratos en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il n'y aura aucune attaque aujourd'hui et la prochaine sera celle que nous lancerons nous-mêmes ! Poppy, Severus, je vous les confie ! fit-il en désignant Luna, Sirius et Yuri, lui aussi figé un peu plus loin.

\- Et moi ? demanda farouchement le prince du Royaume grec.

\- Toi ? Je t'offre une occasion de passer du temps avec tes neveux. Vois ça comme une sorte de remerciement pour m'avoir… éclairé…

Il allait transplaner lorsque la voix de Cassianna s'éleva et les stoppa tous.

\- Je suis navrée de briser tes rêves de vengeance, Tom, mais ce sorcier a entamé un rituel pour me prouver sa bonne foi et nous savons tous deux ce qu'il en ait ! Je me chargerai donc de son jugement et de la sentence !

Tom voulut hurler que le vieux glucosé était sa proie mais la puissance qui se libérait de l'esprit de Poudlard, lui cloua sur place. Il vit la femme se saisir du sorcier et disparaître avec. La seule trace de son départ était des volutes ocre et noirs. Un léger murmure fantomatique se fit entendre.

\- Ils auront besoin de toi pour les libérer de l'emprise du sort de Dumbledore… Ils auront besoin de vous tous…

Sans plus attendre, Poppy, Severus et Narcissa s'affairèrent autour des trois évanouis afin de les transporter à l'infirmerie. Les jeunes observaient la scène plongés dans une profonde inquiétude tandis que les trois frères, eux, semblaient plus perdus qu'autre chose.

Kallistratos s'avança vers ces derniers mais ne dit rien. Son regard était à présent hésitant. Vladimir soupira lourdement et donna un coup d'épaule à Salem qui fit la moue en tentant d'ignorer le regard insistant de son frère. L'homme ne se démonta pas et porta son attention sur le plus jeune des trois. Harry l'observait avec une franche curiosité et l'adulte ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Salem dévisagea le frère de sa mère. L'adulte lui avait écrit récemment mais l'aîné ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Pourquoi se montrait-il à présent qu'il avait enfin la famille dont il avait toujours rêvé ?

Le sorcier grec inclina légèrement la tête et leur sourit tristement.

\- Je pense que nous devrions nous rendre auprès de vos amis. Je ne sais pas ce que le vieux directeur a pu faire mais cela doit être sérieux pour que votre Dame pense…

Il fut interrompu par Salem qui soupira rageusement avant de lui sourit franchement.

\- On a peut-être pas mal de choses à se dire… mais la priorité est effectivement de s'occuper des autres. Apparemment, on n'aura pas de bataille ce soir… donc on aura tout le temps pour discuter… Non ? fit un Salem mal à l'aise en observant ses frères.

Le sourire que lui offrit l'adulte se fit plus grand et plus franc. Il n'était pas rejeté. Il avait donc bon espoir de pouvoir se rapprocher de son neveu. Non ! De ses neveux. Harry et Vladimir lui paraissaient être les ponts qui lui permettraient d'atteindre Salem. Il ne connaissait pas exactement la nature du lien qui les unissait mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient soudés par quelque chose d'unique.

\- Nous discuterons tous les quatre plus tard ! Et Salem ne se défilera pas ! En attendant, on devrait se dépêcher ! approuva Vlad.

\- Vlad, les autres du clan peuvent aussi aider ! assura Fiona.

Le vampire se donna une claque mentale. Bien sûr que son clan comptait de nombreux guérisseurs, surtout en magie de l'esprit ! Il sourit à la jeune fille et les chargea de les ramener. Ils attendaient au cœur de la Forêt Interdite alors ils ne devraient pas prendre beaucoup de temps pour les rejoindre.

Ils observèrent les jumelles s'éloigner et se mirent en route tous les quatre en direction de l'infirmerie.

* * *

 **Tadahhhh !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Oui, il est peut-être court mais de grandes choses se préparent !**

 **J'espère vous lire très bientôt !**

 **En attendant, on se retrouve dès la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **A très bientôt !**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **J'espère que vous allez toujours aussi bien ! Vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je suis horriblement désolé de vous avoir fait patienter autant pour vous offrir ce nouveau chapitre... Je pourrais vous raconter toute ma vie pour vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment mais on va juste ignorer tout ça ! ^^"**

 **En tout cas, la suite devrait arriver d'ici deux semaines, au plus tard ! J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire donc ça devrait le faire !**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits lutins !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire et les OC sont à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya (merci à toi !)**

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 35 : La solution de Dobby**

Poppy grinça des dents en observant ses patients. Elle rongeait son frein et sentait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Effectivement, l'infirmerie de Poudlard n'avait jamais été aussi difficile à gérer. Et pour la dragonne d'infirmière, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se faire obéir au sein de son propre domaine. Elle serra furieusement les bords de sa blouse en constatant que les adultes étaient bien pires que les étudiants dont elle avait l'habitude. A vrai dire, ils étaient même pires car littéralement impossibles à tenir surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de leurs enfants. Depuis le temps qu'elle officiait à l'école, c'était du jamais vu ! Lord Peverell était le pire… Elle lui remettrait volontiers une médaille ou peut-être bien un bon sort bien placé si ça pouvait calmer ce sorcier absolument insupportable ! Toujours à vouloir tout diriger et à se faire obéir à la baguette ! Elle croisa le regard des plus jeunes et chacun se lava les mains d'un combat à venir entre une dragonne et un basilic.

Harry recula prudemment et s'assit sagement sur un lit, entouré de ses lutins. Cette vision sembla légèrement apaiser sa grand-mère de cœur. Au moins, elle avait encore une certaine autorité dans son infirmerie. De toute évidence, le jeune brun préférait rester à l'écart afin de ne pas déranger les soins de Luna, Yuri et de Sirius Black. Il était l'un des rares à ne rien savoir faire tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas des soins de ses créatures. Viktor se trouvait à ses côtés et lui tenait la main. Le Bulgare était aussi inquiet pour le sort de ses deux amis.

Les deux inactifs observèrent tous les autres s'affairer dans tous les sens, maudissant silencieusement leur impuissance. Ne pouvant plus supporter le sale caractère d'un Tomas Peverell furieux de ne pouvoir se venger sur le vieux Dumbledore, Poppy changea de place avec l'évadée d'Azkaban et se mit à travailler avec Sergei. Ils se penchèrent donc sur le cas de Sirius Black tandis que Tom et Bellatrix s'occupaient de Luna. Enfin, Vladimir et trois autres vampires tentaient de faire de même avec le jeune Poliakoff. De leurs côtés, Kallistratos et Salem s'employaient à démêler la magie de Dumbledore. Pour sa part, Igor cherchait minutieusement parmi les ouvrages de la réserve un contre-sort qui ne blesserait pas les trois envoûtés.

Severus avait disparu un peu plus tôt afin de préparer la liste de potions que lui avait remise l'infirmière. Les deux loups-garous, eux, étaient retournés au manoir pour ne pas déranger et les Londubat avaient été chassés car les leurs les attendaient. Lucius était parti fouiner au Ministère, Narcissa taper du poing et informer la ministre de la magie de la situation et Tonks servirait de liaison avec le gouvernement magique.

En bref, Harry et Viktor observaient toute la scène, totalement impuissants. Si le premier n'avait aucune connaissance dans le domaine médical autre que les poisons, le second, lui, était purement et simplement une véritable catastrophe en tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie de l'esprit. Après tout, la célébrité était tout de même capable de transformer un simple legimilimens en avada de l'esprit tant il y mettait de puissance.

Le plus jeune soupira une nouvelle fois et se blottit contre le plus âgé qui passa instinctivement un bras réconfortant autour du plus petit. Le Bulgare était une boule de nerfs et maintenant qu'il se retrouvait inactif, il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir vu et baragouina une nouvelle insulte contre le vieux manipulateur.

Finalement, Poppy en eut assez de son comportement et chassa également les deux attrapeurs de son antre. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois mais obéit sans demander son reste. Les deux garçons errèrent quelques instants dans les couloirs à la recherche des jumeaux et de Draco. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était reposant. Le petit brun avait toujours aimé le calme de son attrapeur. Seulement, là, il ne voulait pas de silence. Cela lui laissait tout le loisir de réaliser pleinement que sa meilleure amie et petite sœur bien-aimée était en danger et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

Comme comprenant les sentiments de son fiancé, Viktor entraîna Harry et demanda une visite guidée du château. Le jeune Champion jeta un regard incrédule à l'étudiant de Durmstrang. Depuis le temps, le poulain de Karkaroff connaissait le château. Devant la pâle tentative d'occupation, le Gryffondor céda avec un sourire un brin moqueur. Le couple le plus prisé de Poudlard avançait malgré tout comme une âme en peine à travers les différents couloirs. Chacun réfléchissait à un moyen de se rendre utile. Et puis, sans s'en rendre compte, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Le professeur Flitwick les accueillit avec un regard acéré. Il les félicita chaleureusement pour leur prestation magique lors de la deuxième tâche. Cependant il avait immédiatement noté la mine inquiète de son petit étudiant ainsi que l'air préoccupé du Bulgare. Il décida d'amener les deux champions dans son bureau. Il n'était pas très bavard mais peu de choses lui échappaient. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait part de ses inquiétudes quant au jeune lion, non pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire, bien au contraire, mais bien parce que la plus grande célébrité du Monde Sorcier semblait vouloir garder une certaine distance avec tout le monde. Toutefois, il avait pu observer l'épanouissement d'Harry avec le contact de la jeune Luna et l'inverse était également vrai. Discutant, de sujets légers avec le Bulgare, le professeur hybride finit par rediriger la conversation sur ce qui tourmentait ses élèves.

Harry lui demanda s'il existait un moyen de passer des défenses mentales sans que cela n'entraîne de répercussions sur l'esprit de la personne visée. Le petit professeur s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et jeta un regard aiguisé aux deux étudiants. En tant que professeur de Poudlard et de directeur de Maison de cette même école, il voulait en savoir plus sur les objectifs et les intentions des deux garçons. Pourtant au fond de lui, il avait envie d'épancher la soif de curiosité des plus jeunes.

\- S'il vous plaît, Professeur ! demanda Harry, le regard implorant où luisait une grande détermination.

Le professeur hybride eut un sourire coupable. Jamais le jeune Harry ne s'en prendrait à quelqu'un délibérément. S'il le lui demandait, c'était que cela devait être vraiment important. Cela semblait être une urgence et il n'aurait jamais le temps de leur enseigner diverses méthodes. Il réfléchit, le regard perdu sur un tableau de Rowena Serdaigle qui le scrutait dangereusement, de son regard acéré et pourtant très doux. Tout à coup, le petit enseignant eut une idée lumineuse.

\- Le moyen le plus simple mais également le plus sûr est d'utiliser un artefact aussi vieux que notre chère école…

Alors qu'il allait continuer, un coup fut porté à la porte et elle fut ouverte sans attendre de réponse. Un employé du ministère entra comme en terrain conquis et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Une grimace se posa sur son visage en avisant l'hybride et il s'approcha du directeur de Serdaigle. Il le dévisagea d'une moue dégoutée et l'informa que la directrice réclamait sa présence. Son regard se reporta sur les deux jeunes étudiants et il leu fit un sourire bien trop mielleux pour être honnête. Juste avant de s'en aller, le professeur se retourna et sourit au plus jeune.

\- Si vous êtes bloqué face à un problème, Harry, rappelez-vous simplement pourquoi vous êtes à Gryffondor !

L'interpellé hocha distraitement la tête et remercia son professeur. Ce fut alors qu'il retournait à l'infirmerie que la lumière se fit dans son esprit et qu'il comprit le sens des paroles de l'ancien duelliste. Il attrapa Viktor par le bras et courut en direction du bureau directorial. Arrivés devant la gargouille, les deux attrapeurs reprirent leur souffle afin de ne pas se faire repérer par un enseignant. Harry voulait se rendre dans le bureau directorial mais l'attrapeur de la Bulgarie lui rappela la présence des employés du ministère. Cela le refroidit drastiquement et il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Bon eh ben on n'a plus qu'à attendre qu'il quitte le bureau ou alors créer une diversion… réfléchit le sportif.

\- Ou bien tout simplement…

\- … demander à Dobby de vous récupérer…

\- Ce dont vous avez besoin ! déclarèrent deux voix identiques.

Alors que le plus jeune réalisait ces paroles, un léger pop se fit entendre à leurs côtés. Le petit elfe de maison apparut avec une mine dépitée et contrariée.

\- Maître Harry, Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas utiliser le Choixpeau pour aider la jeune Maîtresse Luna ? Dobby a bien tenté de le dire aux autres mais Dobby a été renvoyé de l'infirmerie comme une vieille chaussette… avoua le petit serviteur sur un petit air bougon.

Soudain les quatre échangèrent un regard incrédule. Aucun n'avait pensé un seul instant à l'artefact capable de pénétrer l'esprit. Pourtant le petit serviteur, lui, l'avait fait et s'était vu chassé… Si le directeur de Serdaigle et Dobby y avaient pensé alors c'était que le Choixpeau demeurait leur solution.

Viktor voulut se frapper le crâne contre la roche tant la réponse à leur problème était à présent évidente. Si l'artefact magique arrivait à passer outre la défense mentale du plus jeune, il pouvait très certainement en faire de même avec le sort de Dumbledore. Etrangement ce fut Dobby qui retint le grand Bulgare de se faire du mal sous le regard perplexe et choqué de son fiancé tandis que les jumeaux se tenaient le ventre tant ils riaient.

\- Dobby, tu peux le prendre et l'amener à l'infirmerie s'il te plaît ? questionna Harry. Surtout sois discret voire même invisible !

Un hochement de tête et un clin d'œil plus tard, l'elfe de maison avait disparu et les quatre sorciers reprenaient la direction de l'antre de leur dragonne préférée.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Maintenant qu'il la voyait de plus près, Tom pouvait sentir une certaine fluctuation de la magie de la jeune Luna. Il tenta de pénétrer son esprit mais ce dernier semblait drapé d'un immense voile noir.

L'adulte gronda une nouvelle fois. Le voile était d'une certaine puissance et il ne connaissait que trop bien le danger de la magie de Dumbledore. Lord Peverell se concentra et réussit à faire une infime brèche dans le sort et effectivement, il revit Luna face à l'ancien directeur. Il revit toute la scène de son enlèvement mais avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva attaquer par la magie du vieillard et expulsé de l'esprit de Luna.

Tom lâcha un juron peu élégant sous le regard indigné de l'infirmière et retourna à ses maigres tentatives.

\- _**Vlad, vérifie l'esprit de ton camarade ! Si tu te retrouves devant un voile noir, déchire-le !**_

\- _**Très bien… mais… je peux vraiment y aller ? Franchement ?**_

\- _**C'est même le seul moyen d'obtenir une quelconque réaction avec la magie de ce vil chacal de Dumbledore.**_

\- _**Okay …**_

 **HP ~ PUF**

De son côté, Lucius revenait tranquillement du Ministère lorsqu'il entendit un juron à faire verdir toute la lignée des Malfoy. S'approchant, il remarqua qu'aucun sort de silence n'avait été posé sur le lieu. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait son maître offrir une litanie d'insultes en l'honneur « d'un vieux bipède glucosé et décérébré avec autant de scrupule qu'un strangulot noyé ». Le lord blond haussa un élégant sourcil en remédiant au problème de discrétion et s'annonça. Aussitôt, il fut accueilli par le regard furieux de l'infirmière.

Le lord fit son rapport et agit de la façon la plus réfléchie possible. Il prit purement et simplement la fuite à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il n'était pas fou et pas même son statut ne le protégerait de ce groupe de sorciers sanguinaires. Entre Poppy et Tom, la tension ne cessait de monter et de s'accumuler et vu le regard outré du Seigneur Kallistratos, ça durait depuis un certain temps déjà.

Lucius s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le filleul de son épouse accompagné de trois loustics aux visages triomphant. Le blond les détailla de la tête au pied avec lassitude. Les deux champions donnaient l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Leurs joues étaient rougies et leur souffle court. D'ailleurs, il préféra ne même pas relever l'état de leur tenue.

Pour la seconde fois, il haussa un sourcil devant cette vision peu reluisante pour un seigneur du monde magique et son futur consort mais se retint de partager le fond de sa pensée devant le regard déterminé des jeunes.

Les jumeaux, eux, semblaient radieux, d'un air de ceux qui préparent un horrible tour et Lucius se surprit à frémir, se demandant ce qu'ils préparaient ainsi. Si les deux démons de Gryffondor étaient aussi rayonnants alors qu'ils observaient Tom et Poppy… peut-être fallait-il mieux assister à la suite des événements. D'un négligeant coup de baguette, il arrangea la tenue de tout ce petit monde et prit place sur un lit avec une certainement impatience. Il se rassura en se disant qu'au moins son Draco ne se permettrait jamais une telle apparition. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le soupir que le plus jeune lâcha.

\- Apparemment, ça ne s'est pas arrangé ici…

\- Je crains que cela ne soit inévitable, mon cher ! Il ne peut y avoir deux capitaines sur le même navire… professa Malfoy père.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire resplendissant et le lord fut immédiatement pris de compassion pour les futures victimes mais jamais il ne l'avouerait, pas même sous les doloris de Voldemort lui-même.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Salem étudiait la magie de Dumbledore et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reconnaître que l'homme avait été puissant. Sa magie s'étendait en puissantes chaînes, elles-mêmes formées d'infimes enchevêtrements de chaînes plus petites qui se resserraient dès qu'on tentait de les déloger. C'en était totalement prodigieux. Cependant il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais à voix haute, il ne fallait pas abuser non plus ! Il s'agissait d'une question de fierté. A ses côtés, il sentit la magie du frère de sa défunte mère qui semblait danser autour de l'homme et, bien malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette magie lui paraissait si familière et pourtant il était absolument certain de ne pas la connaître. Un lourd soupir sortit de ses lèvres, attirant l'attention de son oncle qu'il toisa par principe.

Kallistratros voulut tenter une nouvelle approche vis-à-vis de son neveu mais le regard glacial qu'il reçut le dissuada de ne serait-ce que d'essayer de poursuivre pour le moment. Il y avait tant de choses qu'il voulait lui dire mais Salem semblait le haïr sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'expliquer. A son tour, il poussa un puissant soupir d'agacement et se concentra sur sa tâche de nouveau. Ce n'était que partie remise.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Un pop retentissant déchira l'air et fit sursauter tous les adultes présents au sein de l'infirmerie. Contrairement à eux, Harry observa les jumeaux qui s'agitaient frénétiquement. Le sourire qu'ils arboraient ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Sa pensée fut confirmée lorsqu'il entendit la voix criarde de Dobby.

\- Dobby apporte le moyen de sauver Maîtresse Luna ! déclara le petit être, d'un ton décidé.

Et alors que Poppy et Tom s'apprêtait à lui répondre, la première rougeoyant sous la colère et le second bombant le torse, ils se retrouvèrent immobilisés. Harry cligna stupidement des yeux sous le choc alors que les jumeaux éclataient de rire.

\- Dobby n'est peut-être qu'un stupide elfe de maison qui sera puni mais pour l'instant, il emmène le Choixpeau qui pourra libérer la douce Maîtresse Luna du sort de l'horrible et méchant Dumbledore ! croassa-t-il d'un air toujours aussi décidé.

Poppy semblait au bord de la fureur avec ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Lord Peverell, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large. Sa magie enflait et tentait de défaire le sort mais il comprit rapidement que c'était inutile. Ce constat l'offusqua au plus haut point et son regard se riva sur son dernier fils qui grimaçait, gêné des manières de son ami et serviteur.

\- Oh ! s'enthousiasma le seigneur grec. Un artefact millénaire ! J'imagine qu'il pourrait très certainement nous simplifier la tâche.

Un regard vers Salem lui apprit que ce dernier partageait son avis. Ainsi le petit serviteur s'approcha de la Serdaigle et déposa l'artefact qui s'anima aussitôt. L'enchanté se mit alors à jurer toutes une litanie de commentaires peu glorieux sur l'ancien directeur mais, au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient, Luna reprenait des couleurs et bientôt sa délicate main s'agita, signe qu'elle se réveillerait bientôt. En effet, une dizaine de minutes après avoir commencé son ouvrage, Luna s'éveilla.

* * *

 **Tadahhhh !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

 **Je ne vous ai pas abandonné mais lutins chéris ! Même si les apparences sont contre moi...**

 **J'espère vraiment vous lire très bientôt !**

 **En attendant, on se retrouve d'ici deux semaines pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **A très bientôt !**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Tout d'abord... _BONNE ANNÉE !_**

 **Oui, je suis encore dans les temps! Je crois...**

 **En tout cas, je ne vous ai pas abandonné mais lutins ! Même si les apparences sont toujours autant contre moi...**

 **L'année dernière a été plutôt difficile pour moi mais on dirait bien que le soleil réapparaît enfin et avec lui, de nouveaux chapitres pour vous !**

 **Ma résolution de cette année ? Vous écrire la suite et la fin de cette histoire et arrêter de m'éparpiller dans tous les sens...**

 **Bonne lecture mes petits lutins !**

 **Disclaimer : Comme toujours, l'univers d'Harry Potter est à JKR, l'histoire et les OC sont à moi !**

 **Bêta-Lectrice : ShannaRya (merci à toi !)**

* * *

 **o0o.o0o.o0o**

 **POUR UNE FAMILLE**

 **Chapitre 36 : Le secret de Kallistratos**

Luna s'était réveillée et avait fondu en excuses. Les adultes l'avaient rapidement rassurée et ils s'étaient alors occupés des deux autres victimes de Dumbledore. De son côté, même si Tom jetait des regards contrariés au petit Dobby, il l'avait toutefois remercié du bout des lèvres. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Luna, Sirius et Poliakoff avaient repris conscience et se reposaient au sein de l'infirmerie.

Igor et Viktor furent convoqués par les agents du Ministère et, petit à petit, tout le groupe s'était dispersé. Les adultes étaient repartis mais Poppy continuait de maugréer contre le comportement et le caractère de Tom. Autant dire que cela n'avait donné à aucun jeune l'envie de rester dans l'antre de l'infirmière. Une dragonne de mauvaise humeur, il n'y avait rien de pire.

Vlad suivit les autres à l'extérieur. En cette fin d'hiver, l'air était déjà moins glacial qu'en début de journée. Il observa calmement autour de lui. D'un côté, il voyait bien que ses sujets trépignaient d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir rencontrer leurs deux autres princes. Ceci dit, d'un autre côté, le Moldave souhaitait également que Salem s'explique une bonne fois pour toute avec son oncle. Malheureusement, il connaissait suffisamment le caractère borné de son petit Salem pour savoir que le Grec ne se laisserait aucune chance à l'adulte de l'approcher. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui était toujours derrière lui. Le plus jeune rigolait des pitreries de ses lutins et caressait distraitement Hedwige lorsqu'il se fit accoster par le professeur Trelawney.

La sorcière un peu perchée sourit à son jeune étudiant et le félicita chaudement pour sa prestation durant la seconde tâche. Tout à coup, la femme se figea et sa voix se fit caverneuse. Harry grimaça et écouta attentivement, s'attendant à une nouvelle prophétie ou autre.

\- _Le vieillard qui veille hotte son triste visage et s'approche de son rêve tant espéré... Son espoir se déchaîne et emprisonné la peur... Le cœur se pare de patience mais l'âge se gave de l'ire de l'abandon... Mais tout espoir n'est pas perdu car l'auroch qui porte le soleil et le serpent qui se drape dans la lune de la nuit éternelle veillent, tous deux, ardemment sur leur lion …_

La sorcière reprit ses esprits et sourit de plus belle au jeune homme.

\- On dirait que tout n'est pas fini, mon petit Harry. Vous avez encore des choses à arranger dans cette entreprise.

\- Encore ?! murmura le Gryffondor, légèrement agacé.

\- Oui mais cette école semble vous porter chance et une profonde affection, éluda la femme. Nul doute que tout s'arrangera sous peu et non pour le mieux mais bien pour le meilleur. En attendant, passez une bonne journée, bel enfant et profitez des vôtres !

Le professeur de divination s'en alla d'un pas lent, l'esprit déjà ailleurs et passa devant Vladimir qui la salua d'un hochement de tête mécanique. Le plus jeune s'approcha du vampire et se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il savait que la créature qui lui servait de grand frère avait parfaitement entendu les propos de la sorcière. Cependant aucun n'en parla. Il poussa un soupir irrité et enfouit sa tête contre le côté de son frère légèrement amusé.

Harry ressemblait souvent à un garçon insouciant pourtant il n'en était rien. Et déjà, son esprit tourbillonnait à deux cent à l'heure. Il cherchait la signification du message mais ne voyait pas trop. Il se redressa et observa Salem plongé dans une conversation des plus animées avec les vampires qui avaient aidé à soigner leurs amis.

Vladimir et Harry furent coupés dans leur observation par le cri outré d'un des lutins. En effet, Kallistratos s'était approché de la petite créature et tentait de le toucher, totalement émerveillé. Vladimir poussa un soupir résigné. L'adulte était véritablement fou. Il n'avait plus aucun doute avec son lien de parenté avec leur autre frère. En fait, il fallait être fou pour réveiller un lutin endormi et pire, lorsqu'il se reposait sur la tête de son maître. Même Neville avait fini avec une morsure de lutin après avoir voulu affronter sa peur… Autant dire que l'homme n'y échapperait pas. Un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlée répondit au vampire.

\- Bon ben… ça c'est fait ! se dit-il sous le gloussement d'Harry.

Il se leva et prit la direction des autres vampires, Harry pouvait bien gérer le mordu. De plus, l'adulte ne représentait aucune menace. Même son vampire intérieur ne réagissait pas et le laissait faire. Soudain, Vladimir se figea en regardant Harry et l'adulte. Il fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce qu'il avait réalisé. Son vampire ne réagissait pas ! Son vampire réagissait toujours sauf pour leur clan. Même Augusta Londubat avait fait réagir son vampire alors qu'il avait pourtant entendu parler de la femme de long en large avant leur rencontre. C'était comme s'il avait toujours connu le prince grec et qu'il faisait parti de leur famille depuis toujours…

Le Moldave voulut interroger l'adulte et tenter de le percer à jour. Cependant l'autre se méfierait forcément. Il pourrait le demander à Salem mais vu son comportement, il n'aurait aucun tact et foncerait dans le tas, comme un peu trop souvent. Son regard se posa sur Harry et un sourire amusé apparut de lui-même. Harry était doué pour manipuler son petit monde et même les adultes de leur famille oubliaient souvent de se méfier. C'était le véritable pouvoir du petit brun.

\- **_Vampireau, fais-moi parler ce cher Kallistratos ! Je sais qu'il nous cache quelque chose !_**

 ** _\- Ce ne serait pas mieux si c'était toi qui lui parlais ?_** demanda Harry, tout en souriant innocemment au grec.

 ** _\- Non, il se méfierait immédiatement…_**

 ** _\- Et Salem ?_**

 ** _\- Comment faire simple pour que tu comprennes… Trop Gryffondor !_** souffla le vampire, fier de sa trouvaille.

Harry ne répondit pas mais éclata de rire. Immédiatement Vladimir comprit par sa réaction qu'il avait réveillé quelque chose dans l'esprit de son benjamin. Ce dernier se tourna vers le reste du groupe et les observa doucement, réfléchissant à la façon de procéder. Quant à Vladimir, il se joint au groupe, l'esprit ailleurs. Il ferait Salem s'entretenir avec Kallistratos même s'il fallait qu'il le traîne par la peau du cou. Ensuite, il pourrait leur présenter son clan, histoire d'avoir la paix. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les lamentations des membres vampiriques. C'était dans ces moments précis qu'il maudissait son ouïe surdéveloppée.

Kallistratos boudait dans son coin. Il avait bien essayé de parler à Salem mais il s'était fait ignorer comme un malpropre. Comment pouvait-il s'expliquer si l'on ne lui laissait même pas la chance de parler, enfin, surtout d'être écouté. Parler, il pouvait le faire mais le morveux semblait ne pas lui accorder d'importance. Il avait bien sûr remarqué que le dénommé Vladimir l'observait mais ne faisait aucun mouvement vers lui. Le jeune homme semblait plus intrigué que belliqueux. Ces trois-là étaient fortement liés mais il était très clair qu'une certaine hiérarchie était implicitement établie. Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber près du plus jeune. Harry ne leva pas tout de suite les yeux vers l'adulte mais se figea avant d'éclater de rire. Apparemment, les lutins venaient de faire quelque chose de comique ou bien peut-être était-ce la chouette mais cela lui avait échappé.

Le jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers son oncle et lui sourit :

\- Difficile d'approcher Salem, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une véritable chimère, ce gosse !

Harry rit de plus belle et lui offrit un sourire compatissant. Salem allait s'élancer vers son petit frère pour le protéger de « l'adulte vicieux et malfaisant » lorsque Vladimir le retint. Au loin, les quatre vampires et Salem observèrent la scène.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que les deux sorciers discutaient de tout et de rien. Harry semblait être émerveillé par tout ce que lui disait l'adulte avant d'amener vicieusement le sujet qu'il souhaitait entamer.

\- Sinon comment va Kyrkil ? demanda le petit brun d'un air innocent.

\- Il va bien. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est devenu l'assistant personnel de Durkil. Enfin, rien de bien éto…

Tout à coup, Kallistratos se stoppa et planta son regard dans celui d'Harry. Le garçon lui offrit un sourire candide mais ce regard effraya le prince grec au plus haut point.

\- Comment est-ce que tu connais le gobelin Kyrkil ?

\- La véritable question est comment est-ce que vous, un prince impérial du monde magique, pouvez bien connaître le nom d'un simple gobelin qui n'est en rien chargé de vos comptes ? sourit le petit brun avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Kallistratos grimaça avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Ce petit avait de l'avenir. Il avait une répartie des plus intéressante.

\- Ma famille a toujours été très proche des gobelins, sourit l'adulte.

\- Vraiment ? En même temps, donner un gobelin comme parrain à un sorcier…

\- C'est du jamais vu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est surtout une information sous Fidelitas que la famille impériale de Grèce ne possède pas ! ricana Harry, se retenant d'éclater de rire sous les yeux écarquillés de Kallistratos.

Vladimir n'en menait pas large. Aucun gobelin ne les aurait trahis pour rien au monde. Comment cet homme pouvait en savoir autant sur eux. Harry sourit et se jeta dans les bras de l'adulte qui le récupéra avec une moue visiblement aussi boudeuse qu'amusée. Harry était très fier de lui et Vladimir retenait Salem qui remarqua le geste. Ce dernier n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie, dépecer cet homme qui osait poser ses sales mains sur leur petit frère chéri.

-Alors je suis démasqué ? demanda l'adulte, l'air défait.

-Seulement pour moi ! souffla Harry alors que Duncan venait se poser sur l'épaule de l'adulte.

Le prince grec poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et jeta un regard torve à Salem tout en roulant des yeux avant de les lever au ciel. Cependant ce regard ne passa pas inaperçu. Posté en retrait, Sergei observait sa proie. Ce regard, cette façon de rouler des yeux, cette façon de soupirer…

Le Russe était absolument certain de les avoir déjà observés auparavant. Il avait une petite idée mais il lui fallait maintenant des preuves. En soit, rien de bien difficile à dénicher … Il lui faudrait juste un bon chaudron, bien bouillant, quelques lames, plusieurs poisons, une ou deux cordes magiques et il les aurait ses preuves. Ravi de son petit inventaire mental, il se demanda très brièvement si Salem accepterait de le laisser torturer son oncle mais au pire, il ferait en sorte de ne pas laisser trop de cicatrices.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sergei ne remarqua que trop tard le regard incrédule de son petit-ami. Peut-être que, finalement, il pourrait lui en vouloir. Dommage …

 **HP ~ PUF**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine que la deuxième tâche avait eu lieu. A Poudlard, l'ambiance était comme à son habitude, calme et rythmée par les cours. Seulement, du côté des cachots, c'était tout autre chose. Penché au dessus d'un chaudron tout juste bouillonnant, Severus soupira. Il ne cessait de se repenser aux derniers événements. Une semaine qu'ils avaient fait fasse à Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui était arrivé mais son corps avait été retrouvé à Pré-au-lard par des passants. Certes, l'esprit du château les avait prévenus qu'elle s'était occupée de l'ancien directeur avant de se rendormir mais cela restait toujours aussi mystérieux. Le professeur de potions poussa un nouveau soupir en pensant à Salem. Ce dernier était d'une humeur massacrante depuis que Minerva avait autorisé le prince Kallistratos à séjourner à Poudlard.

Brassant machinalement, il grimaça en réalisant qu'entre les humeurs de son neveu et les nouvelles attentions du loup-garou, il se retrouvait à court de potions calmantes. Un troisième soupir échappa au maître de potions. Lui qui avait pensé que son plus gros problème serait de devoir supporter la présence du fils banni des Black, il était bien loin du compte. Il allait ajouter une nouvelle dose de sang de dragon lorsqu'il entendit sa cheminée s'activer, vite suivie de la voix de Remus. Il prit le temps de mettre sa potion sous stase après avoir éteint le feu puis de se laver les mains. D'un pas las, il partit saluer son invité surprise.

\- Tiens, dit Remus en tendant une tasse de thé à son ami. Je crois que cela va te faire du bien. Tu m'as l'air bien sur les nerfs en ce moment.

\- Il y a de quoi, grogna le professeur de potions, en acceptant la tasse de thé.

Remus lui lança un sourire avant de prendre une première gorgée de son thé.

-J'avoue qu'en ce moment nous sommes tous sous tension et ça se comprend. On ne sait toujours pas comment toute cette histoire va se terminer. Mais crois-moi, j'ai hâte de pouvoir en finir afin de vivre pleinement. Enfin, sans avoir à toujours penser qu'on peut être en danger.

-Sur ce point-là, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, dit Severus, sa tasse toujours en main

-Et puis… après toute cette histoire tu pourras enfin t'ouvrir un peu plus à lui, continua Remus, innocemment.

-A qui ? demanda Severus fronçant les sourcils sous la surprise d'une attaque directe.

-A ton avis, roula des yeux le loup-garou. Tu sais, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous tournez autour mais qu'aucun de vous ne semble décidé à faire le premier pas. Ça en devient presque affligeant, soupira-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, grogna Severus, pour la forme.

Evidemment, qu'il savait où il voulait en venir. Mais il ne souhaitait pas en parler.

-Arrête Sev. Tu ne peux pas me duper, sourit Remus. Aurais-tu oublié quel fin observateur je fais ?

-Pff… Il n'y a rien entre moi et Fenrir.

-Ah ! Mais qui te dit que c'était justement à lui que je pensais ? Intéressant, dit-il en se grattant le menton.

-Bref ! Passons ! dit Severus, ne voulant pas s'engager sur ce terrain-là.

Remus venait de le mettre mal à l'aise, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer. Il savait que si son ami s'y mettait vraiment, il ne pourrait pas faire lâcher prise à ce sale entêté lupin.

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça, reprit-il.

-Sev ! Souffla Remus, désabusé.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de m'appeler avec ce surnom débile, grogna la terreur des cachots. Tu me fatigues. J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec tous les cornichons pour perdre du temps avec le reste.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua dans sa lancée.

-Tu as aussi droit à ta part de bonheur. Et si c'est Fenrir qui peut te l'apporter pourquoi refuser ce fait. D'accord, il est légèrement psychopathe mais bon. Pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne veux vraiment pas parler de ça, se répéta Severus, toujours aussi buté.

-Tu sais que tu agis comme un gamin ? Cette attitude n'est pas digne de toi. Je pensais que tu faisais toujours face à n'importe quelle situation.

Severus ne dit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard vers la tasse de thé qu'il tenait toujours et qui réchauffait agréablement ses mains soudainement bien moites. Remus le regarda faire, un doux sourire compatissant sur son visage.

-Tu devrais le boire avant qu'il ne refroidisse, lui suggéra-t-il

-Hum ! fit Severus, avant de prendre une gorgée.

Remus en fit autant. Mais ce que Severus ne vit pas, fut la transformation de son visage ainsi que l'esquisse du sourire victorieux qui se dessina sur les lèvres du loup-garou. En ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du potionniste, Remus respira sereinement. Il se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil, content que son plan machiavélique fonctionne. S'il avait parlé d'un futur possible entre Fenrir et Severus, ce n'était pas pour rien. Bien au contraire, il aurait préféré que ce dernier avoue qu'il ressentait bel et bien des sentiments pour l'alpha loup-garou. Mais comme il s'y était attendu, Severus avait préféré la fuite à la conversation. Cependant, Remus souhaitait aider son ami, même à son insu. Il avait donc versé une puissante potion de désinhibition de son invention dans le thé de son ami. Et maintenant que celui-ci avait fini son thé, il ne faudrait pas moins d'une demi-heure pour que celle-ci fasse pleinement effet.

Severus allait surement le tuer demain. Sûrement devrait-il commencer à faire son testament… Remus savait qu'il allait bien finir par s'en rendre compte, mais c'était pour son bien. Il le remercierait plus tard. Sûrement après l'avoir massacré. Honnêtement, le voir si peu avenant avec Fenrir alors qu'au fond il avait envie d'aller vers lui, lui était insupportable. Comme il le lui avait dit, et avec sincérité, lui aussi avait le droit au bonheur. Lui aussi avait le droit à une belle histoire d'amour, même si c'était avec ce psychopathe de Fenrir. Alors, oui, ce n'était pas fairplay de sa part d'avoir osé le droguer, si on pouvait dire ça comme ça, et après de le jeter entre les griffes d'un loup complètement en chaleur et impatient de posséder enfin sa proie. Enfin… là se serait plutôt Severus qui serait complètement en chaleur et désireux.

Du coin de l'œil, il faisait attention à l'attitude de son ami. Et à la vue de la tasse vide posée devant lui, il constata que la potion allait faire effet d'ici peu. Peut-être était-il temps de s'en aller et de trouver Fenrir pour la dernière phase de son plan. Soit, l'envoyer dans l'antre de son bel adonis vampirique.

Lui aussi il le remercierait plus tard.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il faisait un parfait maraudeur, pensa Remus en souriant discrètement.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Dans le sombre couloir des cachots, Fenrir marchait à pas lents en direction du laboratoire du maître des potions qui se faisait de plus en plus cher à son cœur.

Quelques minutes plutôt, il avait rencontré un Remus tout guilleret. Ce dernier lui avait simplement remis un paquet soigneusement emballé. Intrigué, il avait regardé le colis avant de jeter un regard inquisiteur à l'autre loup qui lui avait répondu d'un étrange regard avant qu'il n'esquisse un sourire avenant. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'avait dépassé, reprenant ainsi sa route en sifflant, mais non sans oublier de lui dire où se trouvait le destinataire du paquet, Severus.

Evidemment, il n'en voulait pas à Remus de l'avoir pris pour un hibou messager. Après tout, il lui offrait une occasion en or de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec Severus qu'il n'avait pas vu de la semaine.

Depuis quelques temps, et tout le monde pouvait en témoigner, il ressentait une forte attirance pour le potionniste. Et il en était certain, c'était réciproque ! Simplement, Severus avait plus de mal que lui pour montrer son intérêt. Peut-être que le voir seul à seul, sans personne pour les déranger, l'aiderait à faire comprendre à ce bel éphèbe qu'il était temps pour eux de passer à l'étape suivante. A cette pensée, Fenrir sourit fier de lui. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il s'amouracherait de quelqu'un… Il en aurait ri, avant de croquer ladite personne.

En arrivant devant la porte close du potionniste, Fenrir souffla un bon coup après avoir passé une main dans ces cheveux redevenus argentés, tentant vainement de faire bonne impression.

Il toqua à la porte et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit du bruit. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha de la porte et entendit de nouveau un autre bruit, plutôt sourd cette fois-ci. Se concentrant, il parvint à distinguer une respiration hachée avant que la porte ne s'ouvre brusquement sur un Severus rouge, complètement débraillé et en sueur. Surpris, il cligna des yeux devant cette vision plutôt excitante d'un certain vampire débouché avant de se faire brutalement tirer par l'autre homme à l'intérieur de son habitat. Ne comprenant rien à ce qui se déroulait, il tenta de parler mais sa bouche immédiatement fut prise d'assaut par une autre. Les yeux écarquillés, il regarda le visage de Severus se détendre au fur et assure que le baiser soudain s'éternisait.

Les mains du professeur des potions se firent baladeuses et envieuses. Fenrir sentit ses sens se multiplier et le plaisir gronder en lui. Il ne savait pas qu'elle mouche avait piqué le potionniste mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ce qu'il se passait entre eux était tout bonnement enivrant et si excitant. Alors à son tour, il se fit plus entreprenant. Ses propres mains vinrent caresser, par-dessus les vêtements encombrants, le corps bouillonnant de son futur amant. Ce dernier grogna dans le baiser avant de mordiller sa lèvre basse puis de la lécher sensuellement, l'excitant encore plus. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent doit dans les yeux. Fenrir ne vit qu'un profond désir sauvage dans les yeux sombres de Severus. Et sa bouche qui ne laissait entendre des soupirs désireux ne faisait qu'accroitre son propre désir. Avec entrain, il happa les lèvres rouges de Severus qui s'accrochait à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Bien vite, et sans en avoir pris conscience, il se retrouva sur le sol froid du laboratoire, avec un Severus encore plus sauvage le chevauchant. Ce dernier reprit avidement ses lèvres, avant de venir suçoter la peau de son cou. Fenrir ne put empêcher les gémissements de sortir de sa bouche tant la torture que lui prodiguait Severus était délicieuse. Et son érection dure et déjà suintante en témoignait.

D'ailleurs, il se sentait étroit dans son pantalon. Encore plus lorsque son amant se mit à se mouvoir tout contre. Leurs gémissements se répercutèrent dans la pièce. Severus n'en pouvait plus. Son esprit était totalement déconnecté, depuis le départ de Remus. Il se souvenait juste avoir ressenti un brulant désir le prendre, avant qu'un feu insoutenable ne l'envahisse et ne le consume. Il avait alors ressenti le besoin de taire se feu et la venue de Fenrir tombait à pic. Il allait pouvoir assouvir son désir bien trop longtemps enfoui. Depuis le temps que son vampire réclamait son loup. Le sien.

Sans laisser le temps au loup de respirer, il lui donna un autre baiser renversant. C'était langoureux et diablement enivrant. Les grandes mains du lycanthrope descendirent vers les fesses si tentantes du potionniste qu'il pétrifia sans vergogne, faisant gémir d'anticipation le professeur qui frotta son érection contre la sienne. Bien vite les deux hommes en voulurent plus et se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Les mains de l'autre caressaient, griffaient la peau de l'autre. Leurs bouches offraient des baisers affamés et leurs langues léchaient et suçotaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'elles trouvaient sur son passage. C'était tout bonnement délicieux.

Entre les cuisses écartées du loup, Severus se mut avec frénésie, les faisant geindre tous deux de concupiscence. Fenrir nota qu'il serait le soumis lors de leur première étreinte pourtant son loup hurla de joie et d'anticipation. Si le vampire le désirait comme tel ce serait avec plaisir et délice qu'il s'offrirait à lui.

L'envie de ne faire plus qu'un se fit brutalement ressentir. Alors sans plus tarder, Severus se mit à préparer son amant avec minutie. Voir le corps du loup onduler et s'exprimer si honnêtement sur les doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui, le rendit fou de désir. Pourtant, malgré le douloureux désir, il consentit à bien faire les choses, mais bien vite son propre désir le rappela à l'ordre. Dans un grognement terriblement excitant, il sortit ses doigts de l'intimité frémissante de son compagnon, pour les remplacer par sa hampe. Les jambes repliées, Fenrir se laissa totalement posséder. C'était la première fois. Jusqu' à sa rencontre avec Severus, il n'avait jamais eu envie d'être possédé par quelqu'un. Avec le maître des potions, c'était différent. Là, il avait réellement envie de sentir le potionniste ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Il avait envie de le sentir au plus profond de lui. Il avait envie qu'il lui fasse l'amour passionnément et tendrement mais aussi brutalement et sans retenue.

Le laboratoire se retrouva très vite empli de leurs gémissements, puis de la jouissance qui les laissa haletants et sonnés sur le sol qui leur parut moins froid. Allongé de tout son soûl sur le corps de Fenrir, Severus ferma les yeux et tenta de retrouver une respiration plus régulière, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Alors qu'il allait se relever et émettre le premier mot depuis leur rencontre, il fut assailli par la bouche gourmande de Fenrir, qui avait bien remarqué son regard perdu. Il lui donna un baiser à la fois doux et tendre. Ses deux mains posées sur son dos en sueur vinrent se poser ses deux joues approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Les yeux ouverts, Severus regarda le visage détendu du loup. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais son corps se mit de nouveau à bouillonner. Comme plus tôt, il se sentit partir dans l'océan de ce feu insupportable qui ne demandait qu'à être une fois plus apaisé par la plus agréable des manières. A cet instant, il se sentait incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Bon sang, il avait pensé que faire taire ce feu en lui une fois serait suffisant, mais au contraire. Il avait de nouveau envie de Fenrir. Envie qu'il le possède à son tour.

-Et si nous allons continuer dans un droit un peu plus douillet, susurra Fenrir tout contre ses lèvres, sous le regard voilé d'un nouveau désir de Severus.

 **HP ~ PUF**

Regulus faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Il avait retrouvé son grand frère toujours aussi fou qu'auparavant et, mis à part quelques pics bien mérités quant à sa pseudo mort, leur relation était redevenue aussi bonne que durant leur enfance. L'aîné des Black avait été ravi de revoir son frère en vie mais se vengeait de sa fausse disparition en lui jouant toutes sortes de tours digne d'un maraudeur. En une semaine, le plus jeune avait changé cinq fois de couleur de cheveux, passant du rouge et or au bleu électrique. Il avait dansé la gigue, le mambo et même le tango avec Hagrid. Cela aurait bien put continuer encore très longtemps mais étrangement Sirius s'était réveillé un matin, incapable de s'exprimer autrement qu'en louant la gloire de Salazar Serpentard toutes les langues d'Europe. Depuis, un traité de non-agression semblait avoir été signé entre eux et les deux frères étaient redevenus inséparables, admirant secrètement l'inventivité de l'autre. De ce fait, Sirius observait son cadet depuis quelques minutes.

-Donc si je comprends bien, le fameux Kallistratos n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être… interrogea Sirius afin de s'assurer d'avoir bien saisi la situation.

-Si tu as compris, arrête de le répéter ! s'agaça l'autre. Nous devons le bloquer et connaître ses intentions !

-Oui, eh bien… si tu arrêtais un peu de vérifier que chaque parcelle du tapis est bien aplatie, tu m'aiderais !

-Est-ce que tu es vraiment guéri ou Azkaban a-t-elle définitivement détruit les dernières lueurs d'intelligence que tu possédais ? demanda de but en blanc, le chef de famille, véritablement ennuyé de devoir répondre pour la cinquième fois à son frère.

-Raaah ! Snappy ! Maudis-sois-tu ! Que ton nez te transporte de l'autre côté de l'univers ! Tu as réussi à pervertir mon adorable bébé Regy ! pleurnicha exagérément Sirius sous l'œil courroucé dudit Regy.

N'y tenant plus, Regulus craqua élégamment, envoyant sur Sirius tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main en l'insultant copieusement. L'animagus partit dans un fou rire tout en fuyant la pièce. Dans les couloirs les élèves se figèrent. C'était bien la première fois que l'élégant professeur Black perdait son sang-froid. Toutefois, en observant celui qui riait comme un fou ce n'était pas si étonné. Sirius Black avait un don pour faire disparaître toute bienséance.

Sirius continua son petit bout de chemin, offrant son plus beau sourire à tous ceux et celles qu'il croisait, même aux fantômes et aux tableaux. Arrivant au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut la jeune petite blonde dont il avait déjà oublié le prénom. Etait-ce Lucia, Luta, Lurma, Lutecia… Il tenta de se rappeler de son prénom lorsqu'une voix le sortit de ses réflexions. En bon maraudeur, il tendit l'oreille et écouta attentivement.

-Bonjour Kallistratos ! lança joyeusement Luna.

-C'est déjà le soir, Miss Lovegood ! Bonsoir à vous aussi, ma chère enfant !

Sirius lança un sort pour ne pas être entendu et ricana sans vergogne. Alors qu'il écoutait plus attentivement, il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et s'apprêta à invectiver le gêneur lorsqu'il vit Salem. Il lui offrit un sourire carnassier et força le jeune homme à espionner avec lui. Salem allait hurler à la trahison alors qu'il reconnaissait son fameux oncle grec mais Sirius le frappa sur la tête pour le faire rester tranquille. Ils écoutèrent donc la conversation.

-Tu es bien la seule à ne pas te méfier de moi ni à m'éviter… continua le grec.

-Oh mais c'est parce qu'on se connait très bien en réalité ! fredonna la blonde le regard perdu dans le vague. Personne ne vous ignore mais personne ne souhaite contrarier Salem.

Le prince héritier sembla surpris et plongea son regard dans le regard rêveur de la fille.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il incertain. Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir d'avoir passé plus de temps que nécessaire avec toi, petite.

-C'est juste que vous ne vous étiez jamais montré sous votre vrai visage. D'ailleurs, comment va Maître Durkil ? Bien, j'imagine. Et Kyrkil ? Son bras se porte mieux ?

-Il a totalement récupéré de l'attaque de Dumbledore ! répondit automatiquement l'aîné.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Néanmoins… c'est étrange que vous le sachiez car aucun sorcier ne connait le nom du gobelin attaqué par Dumbledore. Son nom n'a jamais été mentionné dans la presse ! souligna la Serdaigle, fredonnant sa réponse. Seuls les membres de notre clan le savent.

Aussitôt, l'adulte se figea avant de se maudire d'avoir répondu aussi naturellement. Il jeta un regard assassin à la fillette qui rit de la bêtise de l'adulte.

-Je suis étonné que Salem ne vous ait pas encore reconnu ! Vous avez tellement de similitudes. D'ailleurs, Ry, Vlad et Sergei vous ont déjà démasqué ! Même les jumeaux savent qui vous êtes vraiment… n'est-ce pas, Maître Zantus ?

Sirius siffla d'admiration et de plaisir mêlé mais heureusement son sort les protégeait de se faire entendre. Cependant c'était sans compter sur Salem qui sortit de sa cachette et fit face à son oncle.

-Lu… Luna qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? bégaya Salem sous le choc.

-Qu'il s'agit simplement de Maître Zantus, Sal ! Ton mentor et maître qui t'a élevé ! Les Nargoles me l'ont dit dès le premier jour, tu sais.

Si Salem n'avait pas autant confiance en les capacités de sa petite fée il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait d'une blague de mauvais goût.

-Comme il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi, officiellement, il a concocté un joli plan pour pouvoir être à tes côtés légalement. Il a trouvé un moyen d'avoir son neveu près de lui sans jamais réveiller les soupçons de sa famille. C'est qu'ils sont tous un peu têtus dans cette famille.

Oncle et neveu ne purent s'empêcher de rouler des yeux avant de les lever au ciel en entendant le commentaire de la fillette. Cependant leur réaction les figea. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques et Salem savaient de qui il la tenait. Son Maître roulait toujours des yeux avant de les lever au ciel lorsqu'il énonçait une évidence.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, ça c'est de la réunion familiale, ricana Sirius avant de faire demi-tour.

Ce dernier s'en alla en sautillant, très ravi de savoir une chose que son bébé Regy ignorait encore. Il décida donc d'aller se vanter de sa trouvaille. Ça lui clouerait sans doute le bec, parole du maraudeur Sirius Black. Il était prêt à parier quelques galions dessus.

* * *

 **Allez, on se retrouve d'ici peu pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **En attendant, j'espère moi aussi vous lire très bientôt !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente semaine !**

 **Que la folie Byak' & Sha' soit avec vous !**

 **A très vite !**


End file.
